


Discordance

by Luunyscarlet, Maka_Tsubaki, novelDaydreamer, PFDiva, Purrs, SpookyTarot, tabbyfeathers (orangefeatherybooty), winteryKite



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord - Freeform, Gen, Tea as a love language, chatfic, not the main focus but current events get discussed take care of yourself, spoilers through s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 203,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luunyscarlet/pseuds/Luunyscarlet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maka_Tsubaki/pseuds/Maka_Tsubaki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelDaydreamer/pseuds/novelDaydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrs/pseuds/Purrs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyTarot/pseuds/SpookyTarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefeatherybooty/pseuds/tabbyfeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteryKite/pseuds/winteryKite
Summary: Only a few days after finding his way to Georgie's, Jonathan Sims stumbles into somewhere he really, *really*, was not supposed to be.Namely, a TMA fanserver.Jon reels at the sheer information being bandied about so flippantly. Elias watches his plans go down in flames.
Comments: 740
Kudos: 450





	1. this becomes more and more ridiculous and horrible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a group effort in a shared server, though unfortunately it is not open to the public. I'm always happy to recommend other servers if you're interested.
> 
> The black boxes are spoiler text. If you're on desktop, they should work if you hover your mouse over them. If you're on mobile or you just don't feel like it, the footnotes will get you where you need to be.

_Tuesday, February 21 st, 2017 || Wednesday, May 27th, 2020  
_ _1:58 AM GMT  
_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:58 AM  
Spoilers use < right

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:59 AM  
spoilers use ||  
two | on each side

 **the admiral** Today at 2:00 AM  
~~or you could use the proper channel~~ 😠

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:00 AM  
Ah thank u for reminding me

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:00 AM  
def move to the proper channel, but it's always good just in general to know how to do the thing  
anyway though. gertrude with a machete.  
lov her

 **the admiral** Today at 2:01 AM  
agreed

_@CatArchivist just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf. Today at 2:01 AM_

**CatArchivist** Today at 2:01 AM  
Hello everyone.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:01 AM  
*loud waving*

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:01 AM  
welcome to our little tma server  
we're small but we're HYPE

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:01 AM  
Hi!

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:01 AM  
That's a very round cat, I love.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:01 AM  
Very new to this discord thing. Still not very good at navigating it.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:02 AM  
its pretty easy to learn, no worries  
you'll pick it up as you go

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:02 AM  
Thank you, his name is the Admiral. Are you  
Are you... married to Elias Bouchard?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:02 AM  
also yes cat!!!!!!!!! love him

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:02 AM  
it's _not_ easy to learn, but we're nice, we'll help. And there's a help document........somewhere

 **the admiral** Today at 2:02 AM  
lmao you named your cat after the admiral? mood

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:02 AM  
Elias is my husband, I love him, he should die in a fire.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:02 AM  
if I had a cat I'd name them after the admiral

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:02 AM  
Is that why that's your name? I am confused.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:03 AM  
oh FRESH MEAT!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:03 AM  
????

 **the admiral** Today at 2:03 AM  
lol yeah; I go by Kat and i wanted my nickname to be a pun but Kat/cat was all i could think of  
and since the admiral is the only cat in the show, it made sense  
tis my legacy

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:04 AM  
welcome to the server! how'd you find us?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:04 AM  
Someone sent me a link.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:04 AM  
There's also Gertrude's cat. Unless you go by nsfw **██████████████████** [1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:04 AM  
so are you all caught up or? I'll warn you we're not the best with keeping spoilers where the spoilers go  
though we'll try

 **the admiral** Today at 2:05 AM  
also we dont know the name of gertrude's cat  
[☝️1]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:05 AM  
I didn't know there was a show with a cat named the Admiral, I'll have to ask Georgie about it. Having trouble keeping up with the conversation on my phone, haha.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:05 AM  
so i couldnt really make a good pun with that lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:05 AM  
Why is the server called what it is?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:06 AM  
cuz jon deserves support

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:06 AM  
Oh no, the Admiral's Georgie's cat in TMA. He's a very good cat--Jonny Sims and/or Alex Newell have cats, it's the ONLY way I know of that they could write a cat so accurately.  
"And there's your butt, thank you."  
[😅4]

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:06 AM  
I bet Gertrude’s cat was called something really soppy like Schnookums or something(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:06 AM  
iirc the admiral is based on jonny's cats  
he's got....two of them? I think

 **the admiral** Today at 2:06 AM  
lol  
i want a cat so badly  
stupid allergies

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:07 AM  
The closest I have to a pet cat is the stray in my backyard  
Queen of Social Distancing, she is

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:07 AM  
i have two cats two dogs two fish and 14 chickens  
[👍🏼1]  
used to have more chickens but they kept escaping

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:08 AM  
They were trying to enact Chicken Run

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:09 AM  
I still want a chicken. Someday. When I can properly raise myself.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:10 AM  
Sorry sorry, I'm still having trouble keeping up. I have... many questions.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:10 AM  
valid

 **the admiral** Today at 2:10 AM  
ah sorry  
we move a little fast lol  
what are your questions  
?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:10 AM  
You all type very quickly. I feel old.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:10 AM  
you said you were on mobile right?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:11 AM  
ive lived pretty much my whole life on the internet so im good with typing lol  
am young'un

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:11 AM  
I can type fast on mobile but I'm on mobile like 24/7 so I'm used to it

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:11 AM  
Yes, I don't have access to my computer right now.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:11 AM  
ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's the worst

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:11 AM  
I don't _like_ mobile, so i'm faster on my laptop.  
Oh no, not having your computer is The Worst. I would cry.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:11 AM  
_hugs  
_best of luck getting it fixed/replaced/whatever you need  
RIGHT OKAY SO you had questions right??

 **the admiral** Today at 2:12 AM  
YEAH  
sorry we get distracted easily lmao

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:12 AM  
let's all sit down and shut up so cat can ask their questions  
wait until they're done

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:13 AM  
(sits)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:14 AM  
Yes, thank you, give me a moment. I'd like to introduce myself first because I think that will explain part of my... confusion.  
[👍3]

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:14 AM  
If you're a real archivist, I will _die_ laughing. XDD

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:14 AM  
mood but sit down

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:15 AM  
*sits. but only because I was going to _anyway_ , you're not my real parent!*

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:16 AM  
My name is Jonathan Sims. How do you all know about my friend's cat and my place of work? Or, well, previous place of work. Is it because one of you is (allegedly) married to my boss?  
I know none of you and I don't understand what's going on.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:17 AM  
Oh no, this is _so_ unfortunate, man. There's _three_ of them now! XDD

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:17 AM  
lolol and here I thought you were serious  
did you think this was a rp server?  
wait who are the other two

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:17 AM  
... rp server? What is rp.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:17 AM  
roleplay  
pretending to be characters from shows and shit

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:18 AM  
Jon Sims, the Archivist; Jonny Sims, the unwise writer. XDD(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:18 AM  
oh lol duh  
(I mean rping is fine here if you want just like....you're not expected to do it all the time? and maybe don't be so strict about not breaking character)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:19 AM  
I am so completely lost.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:19 AM  
what's the problem

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:20 AM  
I just have no idea what any of you are talking about. Is this some sort of convoluted joke? Why would there be more than one of me?  
I was confused enough to find a server with my name in it.  
[😂2]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:20 AM  
i mean neither jon nor simms are uncommon names  
[☝️1]

 **the admiral** Today at 2:21 AM  
the odds are low tho  
do you know what the magnus archives is?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:21 AM  
I worked in the Archives at the Magnus Institute, so I suppose I do.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:21 AM  
Well, I know Jon's not an uncommon name, but I've never met anybody named Simms...

 **the admiral** Today at 2:22 AM  
......i cant decide if youre a REALLY dedicated RPer or if somewhere there legit is a magnus institute that does something totally normal

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:23 AM  
I wouldn't call the Institute... normal...

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:23 AM  
Oh god, it's Homestuck all over again. If you're gonna boycott Betty Crocker, do it for _legit_ reasons. Like captialism being a _bitch._

 **the admiral** Today at 2:23 AM  
ANYWAYS this server is for the horror podcast The Magnus Archives so if you dont follow the show it'll be very confusing lol

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:24 AM  
i mean paranormal research centers are a real thing but i don't think any of them are as big as TMI is in TMA

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:24 AM  
It's mostly a research facility/library, though?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:24 AM  
thats already bigger than the three i can think of

 **the admiral** Today at 2:25 AM  
~~its cuz jonah slept his way into unlimited funding~~

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:25 AM  
facts

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:26 AM  
Alright, well, can you tell me about this podcast? Since that's what this server is apparently for.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:27 AM  
man is scared by spoopy things, takes a spoopy job, spoopy job makes him a spoopy man  
spoopy man gets traumatized but also real fuckin gay

 **the admiral** Today at 2:27 AM  
basically its about the magnus institute, a place where people go to tell their spooky stories  
but some of them are actually legit supernatural encounters  
and the show focuses on those legit ones

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:27 AM  
It's a horror podcast. The basic premise is the main character is reading statements from people who've encountered spooky things. Then it develops more, and it's _really_ tightly-plotted, I love it.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:27 AM  
the cool part of the podcast is that it's implied that a ton more statements are being taken and recorded, but they record digitally, and the actually spooky ones wont record digitally and they have to go on an old fashioned tape recorder  
and all the stuff we as the audience hear is the stuff that went on the tape recorder

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:28 AM  
there's all sorts of fun spoops like bone man and fuckhands mcmike and fire lesbian

 **the admiral** Today at 2:28 AM  
so we only hear the legit stories  
FIRE LESBIAN  
i love her

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:28 AM  
fire lesbian!!!!!!!!  
also fire bi but she's dead

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:28 AM  
And then the tape recorders start appearing on their own.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:29 AM  
That is uncomfortably similar to what I did as Head Archivist. The real statements have to go on tape.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:29 AM  
THE TAPE RECORDERS ARE THE PETS OF THE INSTITUTE

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:29 AM  
I want martin to name them  
**_I want martin to name them_**

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:29 AM  
M  
Martin

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:29 AM  
Martin's the love interest.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:29 AM  
yeah martin's the archivist's gay

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:30 AM  
Excuse me???

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:30 AM  
More like biromantic ace, really 😏

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:30 AM  
martin is the gay of the archivist  
is what I meant  
not that the archivist himself is gay

 **the admiral** Today at 2:30 AM  
we dont know if martin is gay or bi  
he def aint straight tho lmao

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:31 AM  
lolnope

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:31 AM  
I am deeply uncomfortable, that's incredibly personal information.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:31 AM  
ALSO  
JONNY AND ALEX ARE COWARDS FOR NOT GIVING US AN ONSCREEN KISS

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:31 AM  
"martin run away with me! martin let's remove our eyes it'll be real fucking romantic"  
OKAY NO THEY'RE IN THE RIGHT  
KISSING SOUNDS REAL WEIRD IN AUDIO FORMAT

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:31 AM  
audio kisses sound so bad

 **the admiral** Today at 2:31 AM  
hnnnnnnnnnnnn  
theres that tumblr post that goes around tho of an audio clip that sounds like a kiss from an earlier season tho

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:32 AM  
I _like_ the sound of audio kisses...  
They're valid, but _want  
_I do like that audio clip.😏

 **the admiral** Today at 2:32 AM  
just one lil smooch

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:33 AM  
that's what fandom is for  
wait @CatArchivist are you legit uncomfortable or

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:33 AM  
Yeah, we can stop...

 **the admiral** Today at 2:33 AM  
ye, not everyone is comfy with kissing convos and shit  
sorry if we made you uncomfortable 😬

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:34 AM  
we can always go back to mx bouchard’s murder husband

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:35 AM  
I am just having some trouble understanding the things being said, because it all sounds very similar to very _personal_ things that I don't understand how people could know. You all seem to be talking about characters, but the similarities are extreme.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:35 AM  
I love that whenever people at me, it's always pictures of him. ❤️

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:36 AM  
hm  
solution: let's talk about stuff that couldn't possibly be personal  
like _brutal pipe murder_

 **the admiral** Today at 2:36 AM  
~~like the murder husband~~  
AYYYYYYYYY SAME HAT

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:36 AM  
Um.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:37 AM  
one of the best lines in the show and you can fight me

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:37 AM  
What do you all know about that?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:37 AM  
nononono, the best lines on the show are  
"Whats that?"  
"thats a leitner"  
"and the blood?"  
"thats leitner too"  
JUST THE WAY HE SAYS IT

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:37 AM  
peter fucking lukas everyone  
the fandom always forgets that he's _funny  
_[☝️2]  
and not just elias's sugar daddy

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:37 AM  
Do you mind spoilers, CA?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:38 AM  
... I suppose I'm fine with them. I'd like to keep talking about this.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:39 AM  
great bc there's always so much to say

 **the admiral** Today at 2:39 AM  
aight  
elias is 100% a murder hobo tho  
hes killed at least two people directly

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:39 AM  
It's a S2 spoiler, but if you're at Georgie, you probably know: **█████████** [2].

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:39 AM  
ok but he's not a hobo??

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:39 AM  
2?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:40 AM  
gertrude and leitner

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:40 AM  
Riiight  
I keep forgetting Gertrude because reasons.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:40 AM  
how dare you forget gertrude  
he shot her once but it wasn't enough and he cried like a baby and she went after him cackling with a machete and then he shot her more

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:41 AM  
That is NOT canon.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:41 AM  
it is!!!!! they said so  
the one (1) exception to death of the author

 **C atArchivist** Today at 2:43 AM  
Could you repeat that about gertrude?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:43 AM  
oh shoot sorry spoiler  
but yeah, elias shot gertrude  
she was trying to stop him from starting the apocalypse so he shot her

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:44 AM  
What apocalypse?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:45 AM  
~~Nobody call it the Watcher's Crown, or Purr will _getcho ass_~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:45 AM  
DAMN STRAIGHT I WILL

 **the admiral** Today at 2:45 AM  
each of the fear entities has a little ritual that they try to do to bring their entity into the world but they all fail

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:45 AM  
Watcher's Crown?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:45 AM  
Shouldn't we be in **#spoilers**?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:45 AM  
The Watcher’s Crown happened in the 19th century, people!

 **the admiral** Today at 2:45 AM  
cuz the entities are connected to each _other_ so deeply that you cant just bring one, you gotta bring all of them  
oh shit yeah  
is season 4 still considered spoilers tho?  
since its been out for so long

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:46 AM  
CA _hasn't heard it yet!  
_.......then again, all of us have, so...

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:46 AM  
@CatArchivist do you care?

 **the admiral** Today at 2:46 AM  
~~and im lazy and dont wanna switch channels lol~~

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:47 AM  
Go ahead.

 **the admiral** Today at 2:48 AM  
back on point tho; gertrude figured out that the rituals were all bound to fail and that elias was gonna plan one that _would_ work so she tried to burn down the archives  
and elias shot her a bunch  
cuz hes a lil bitch

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:49 AM  
Well, she wanted to burn the archives as a distraction  
So she could go kill _Jonah._

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:49 AM  
And didn’t care how many people it killed

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:50 AM  
I mean if she killed jonah they'd die anyway so

 **the admiral** Today at 2:49 AM  
ye  
the eye bastard himself

 **C atArchivist** Today at 2:50 AM  
Who is Jonah?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:50 AM  
Jonah Magnus

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:50 AM  
jonah magnus he founded the institute  
and has been bodyhopping ever since

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:50 AM  
How is he relevant?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:50 AM  
Elias is the latest poor bastard whose body he body snatched

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:52 AM  
yeah so OG elias bouchard = sad weed man, jonah magnus = evil regency bastard who we all love

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:53 AM  
So what you're all saying is that the current head of the Magnus Institute is Jonah Magnus, who _somehow_ has been ‘body hopping’ to stay alive for over 200 years?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:53 AM  
yeah and he's fuckin gay  
it's the eyes.  
~~the eyes are gay~~ the eyes are the body hop  
oh hang on let me track down that one fanart

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:54 AM  
He just copied Rayner, really

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:54 AM  
Even as this becomes more and more ridiculous and horrible I find this to be... surprisingly believable.

 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:55 AM  
Only it’s “stick my eyes in this poor bastard’s head” instead of just blinding them

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:55 AM  
FOUND IT  
[https://gammija.tumblr.com/post/190025091241/good-thing-tma-is-audio-only-otherwise-the-giantGammija's corner](https://gammija.tumblr.com/post/190025091241/good-thing-tma-is-audio-only-otherwise-the-giant)

Tumblr

Gammija's corner

Good thing TMA is audio only, otherwise the giant painting of Jonah in Elias’ office  
would’ve immediately given the plot away Inspired by the best trope

  
[😂1]

cracks me up every time

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:55 AM  
There he goes. The bastard. My husband. And not even a cute version of him.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:56 AM  
at least he's adequately smug

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:56 AM  
(Been a _very_ long day so I'm lurking tonight, but hi and welcome new person!)  
[👋1]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:57 AM  
........  
I think I'm still having trouble following. Can I please have a list of major characters? I want to confirm something.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:59 AM  
jonathan sims, martin blackwood, tim stoker, sasha james, not!sasha, elias bouchard/jonah magnus, peter lukas, gertrude robinson, melanie uhhhhhhhhh fuck  
what's melanie's last name again

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:59 AM  
Melanie King

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:00 AM  
.... as well as Basira Hussain and Alice Tonner, I presume.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:00 AM  
Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Basira [lastname]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:00 AM  
Basira Hussain(edited)

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:00 AM  
Hussain, thank you.  
I........forgotted. >.>;;

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:00 AM  
DAISY!! THE WEREWOLF QUEEN YESSSSS

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:00 AM  
.......................  
Fuck.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:00 AM  
gerard keay!!!!!

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:00 AM  
Gerard ~~Keay~~ Delano, Mary Keay, Eric Delano

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:01 AM  
GERRY MY BOY

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:01 AM  
Michael (once Michael Shelley), Helen (once Helen Richardson)(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:01 AM  
jared ~~bone man~~ hopworth

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:01 AM  
Jared Boneturner

 **the admiral** Today at 3:01 AM  
BONE MAN  
WE LOVE THE BONE MAN  
"hey jared can you take my rib out" "sure jon but you gotta give me one too" ".......deal"

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:03 AM  
Jon's got good bones™️

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:03 AM  
Trevor Herbert, Julia Montauk

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:04 AM  
SHIT WE FORGOT GEORGIE  
**_SHIT WE FORGOT THE ADMIRAL_**

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:04 AM  
I thought I mentioned Georgie?  
I _did_ forget the Admiral.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:04 AM  
maybe so  
do I look like someone who keeps track of things  
oh! breekon and hope and nikola orsinov

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:05 AM  
Georgie would be delighted to know her cat is very popular, haha.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:05 AM  
jurgen leitner motherfucking avatar of the [slur removed]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:05 AM  
HOW DID YOU FORGET THE ADMIRAL

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:05 AM  
_He's not a person!_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:05 AM  
_he can be if he wants to be_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:05 AM  
Simon Fairchild

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:05 AM  
i mean remember the cast is easier than remember all 14 **██** [3] fears(edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:06 AM  
Do the Fears count as characters?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:06 AM  
Only sort of? Not really.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:07 AM  
The Fears. Let's talk about those. I know about those.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:07 AM  
can you name all of them tho  
with out checking the wiki

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:07 AM  
You've gotten past most of the worst Corruption grossness.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:07 AM  
not without forgetting some lol  
ACTUALLY I WANNA TRY

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:08 AM  
I can!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:08 AM  
I think I can, yes.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:08 AM  
i would be impressed if anycould

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:08 AM  
ok so there's the eye bois, the meat bois, the predator bois, the wormy bois, the big bois, the cramped bois, the violence bois,  
the lonely bois,  
that's eight  
uhhh spider bois! of course how could I forget  
fire bois

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:09 AM  
_Purr_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:09 AM  
\- Eye  
\- Desolation  
\- Vast  
\- Buried  
\- Slaughter  
\- Hunt  
\- Dark  
\- Flesh  
\- Corruption  
\- End  
\- Web  
\- Lonely  
\- Spiral  
\- Stranger  
\- Extinction (if we want to count them)

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:10 AM  
Rev, you are braver than any marine.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:10 AM  
1\. beholding 2. corruption 3. stranger 4. flesh 5. hunt 6. vast 7. buried 8. slaughter 9.lonely 10. web 11. spiral 12. dark 13. desolation DAMMIT REV I WAS SO CLOSE  
[😅2]  
i remembered them all too tho so i get points as well

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:10 AM  
We can share!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:10 AM  
oh I forgot the dark  
yeah the shady bois

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:11 AM  
I always forget dark and flesh. Do Not Enjoy.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:11 AM  
Hah. I suppose there are. More than I thought.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:11 AM  
Also "The Cult of the Lightless Flame" and whatever desolation were sound so danged familiar.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:11 AM  
I remember flesh because of jared  
the lightless flame _is_ desolation!!  
the dark cult is the uhhhh the church of the sacred host?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:12 AM  
People's Church of the Divine Host, I think

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:12 AM  
church of the divine host.  
[😅4]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:12 AM  
see you know stuff cat

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:12 AM  
(People who cannot help but volunteer information unite)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:12 AM  
I am slow. And things are moving...... quickly. And in directions I am having trouble processing.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:13 AM  
Those names are so similar, I keep _forgetting_ which is which. *loud gesturing!*

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:14 AM  
The Dark are the ones who try to be an actual church, the Desolation cultists watched too many horror movies and went "This is definitely what a cult looks like"  
[☝️3]

 **Elegy** Today at 3:14 AM  
~~to be fair, _several_ of them tried to be a church that one time with the priest, but like... all at once, and badly~~

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:14 AM  
Someone said something about the Fears having rituals? What about the Stranger?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:14 AM  
That’s the Unknowing  
And it’s coming up in the end of S3

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:14 AM  
Unknowing. It's not gonna work, but _Tim._

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:14 AM  
Wh

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:15 AM  
Look, Tim got what he wanted  
He avenged his brother

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:15 AM  
What happens to tim

 **the admiral** Today at 3:15 AM  
he blows up

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:15 AM  
And he _definitely_ killed Nikola.  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:15 AM  
he takes the whole circus with him!!!!! gets revenge

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:15 AM  
He WHAT

 **the admiral** Today at 3:15 AM  
too much plastic explosive

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:15 AM  
Even if he knew that the Unknowing wouldn’t have worked, he’d have still done it

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:15 AM  
Okay but consider: AU where Tim _doesn't_ sacrifice himself on the altar of revenge and has to figure out how to live with that  
Also a satisfying narrative!  
[☝️3]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:15 AM  
it's how he wanted to go. doesn't mean anyone else is happy about it lol  
rev I would kill for that

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:15 AM  
I don't know if he _could_ live with it...

 **the admiral** Today at 3:16 AM  
and of course, jon _technically_ dies as well  
but spooky dooky shit

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:16 AM  
Poor coma boy

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:16 AM  
He might if he knew that he took out Nikola and the rest of the Circus

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:16 AM  
I also would like for tim to not di  
WHAT

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:16 AM  
join the club!!!  
spoopy coma dreams woooooooo

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:16 AM  
He ends up like Sleeping Beauty for a while(edited)

 **Elegy** Today at 3:16 AM  
pretty sure it's the hot interpersonal mess of the archives and the loss of agency that drives tim to full death seeker, i'm pretty sure he could live with Not Dying For Revenge if he had, you know. support.(edited)  
[☝️1]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:17 AM  
jon dies but his beholding powers keep him in a weird ass state where his body is dead but his brain still has activity  
baffling the FUCK out of the doctors

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:17 AM  
I read a great fic where martin litcherally woke jon up from the coma with a kiss and it was GREAT

 **the admiral** Today at 3:17 AM  
and then oliver visits him and is like "bruh just give in u a monster now"  
and he goes "aight" and wakes up as a spooky dooky beholding avatar

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:17 AM  
DIES  
COMA??

 **Elegy** Today at 3:17 AM  
he gets better  
[☝️4]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:17 AM  
For a given value of better

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:17 AM  
he was already spooky dooky he's just _more_ spooky dooky now

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:17 AM  
Tim doesn't. Tim deserved better. They all did. _Fuck_ not!Sasha.  
[☝️7][❗️6]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:18 AM  
SPOOKY EYE MAN COMIN FOR YOU STATEMENT

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:18 AM  
If you all say "spooky dooky" one more time, I'm gonna yeet this whole server. XDD

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:18 AM  
spooky dooky

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:18 AM  
Spooky dooky

 **the admiral** Today at 3:18 AM  
spooky dooky

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:18 AM  
(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:18 AM  
Lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:18 AM  
I'm. Having difficulty. Processing this information.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:18 AM  
Tim could have been okay if he hadn't 1. Spent months thinking that Jon had straight up murdered someone and then not been emotionally able to reexamine being angry at him when it turned out he _hadn't_ , and 2. Been living with the unacknowledged terror after finding out about Sasha that someone _else_ had been replaced and he just didn't know.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:18 AM  
Sorry we be excited nerds

 **Elegy** Today at 3:19 AM  
less table flipping, more table _axing_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:19 AM  
have you changed your mind about spoilers?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:19 AM  
Table axing _bad_

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:19 AM  
Table yeeting

 **Elegy** Today at 3:19 AM  
i would accept a table yeet

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:19 AM  
~~Send the table to Simon~~  
[🏰4]

 **Elegy** Today at 3:19 AM  
~~dear simon: pls yeet table~~  
[🏰4]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:19 AM  
if you want to go through the show yourself so you don't have spoiler overload that's valid  
or like.  
we can at least try to put things in order lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:20 AM  
... I would like you all to keep talking about it, please. In order would be great.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 3:20 AM  
I mean I'm just sitting over here with my red string pin board  
My notes are so messy

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:20 AM  
okay so! jon is head archivist of the magnus institute

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:21 AM  
I don't think I have the... resources to listen to the show.  
[😅1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:21 AM  
took over after gertrude died (killed by elias but he doesn't know that yet)  
he starts recording statements but some of them don't record right, so he has to use tapes

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:21 AM  
(Audio stuff can be draining, I'm still surprised that I'm actually listening to the episodes instead of just reading the transcripts)(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:22 AM  
his assistants are Martin Tim and Sasha  
so he does that for a while, and then one of his assistants Martin gets trapped inside his house for idk like a month  
by a worm woman named jane prentiss

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:22 AM  
Three weeks, I think

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:22 AM  
close enough  
but then martin gets out! yay  
and then martin lives in the archives for a bit and it's real fuckin gay. put some pants on martin  
and sasha meets fuckhands mcmike!  
fuckhands mcmike is a person and also a door  
we are all love him  
he's real stabby  
so he helps her out

 **Elegy** Today at 3:23 AM  
LOVE fuckhands mcmike

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:23 AM  
You LIKE the Distortion?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:24 AM  
This is supposed to _help?_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:24 AM  
and then worms two electric boogaloo this time on the entire institute

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:24 AM  
Michael is awesome and tragic

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:24 AM  
I, personally, am indifferent to the Distortion. Helen's okay, though.

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:24 AM  
Helen CANNOT Be trusted

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:24 AM  
Helen gets out ok??

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:24 AM  
Helen is differently awesome, but honestly I like Michael a bit better? He was confused, but he really did seem to be anti-Apocalypse.  
Depends on how you define "Okay"

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:24 AM  
I like her, but she’s not to be trusted

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:24 AM  
let's stay in order folks  
so in the worm attack jon gets holes. tim gets holes. martin is real smart with a fire extinguisher and a corkscrew. sasha gets killed and replaced by a stranger monster :( sorry sasha

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:25 AM  
Yes, I'm sorry. I'll save questions for the end.

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:25 AM  
There was enough of Michael Shelley left to not want an apocalypse to happen😢 (edited)  
[😢3]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:25 AM  
lets stay in order!!!  
[👌2]  
and that's season one, did I miss anything

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:26 AM  
Are we staying in order of events or order of what we find out in the show?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:26 AM  
let's say order of what we find out

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:26 AM  
Elias being slow with the carbon dioxide because worm scars.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:26 AM  
i got all of season 3 typed out when we're ready

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:26 AM  
so yeah then season two!  
OH SHIT YEAH okay so also!! in the worm attack martin finds gertrude's corpse

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:27 AM  
I was gonna do S5, but there's So Much.  
We're only 8 eps in.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:27 AM  
PARANOIA JON

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:27 AM  
Wait, just a moment.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:27 AM  
and the murder is coming _from inside the house_

 **Elegy** Today at 3:27 AM  
it's very justified paranoia

 **the admiral** Today at 3:27 AM  
~~cmon jon STOP STALKING YOUR COWORKERS~~

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:27 AM  
It is!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:27 AM  
season two jon is a paranoid fucker. to be fair he's very justified because of all the trauma and also not!sasha  
okay pause  
catarchivist what's your question

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:27 AM  
not!Sasha really _is_ out to get him.  
[☝️3]

 **Elegy** Today at 3:27 AM  
many people _are_ trying to kill him

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:27 AM  
The Eye encouraging paranoia + being able to tell that there's _something_ wrong but deliberately being pointed away from Not!Sasha, so it spills over to everyone else.  
[☝️6]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:28 AM  
.... can the summaries be in one post? I'm going to write my questions on the side and then put them all in at the same time because otherwise we'll be here all day and I think I need the full picture if I want to stay sane.  
[👍2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:28 AM  
right smart  
okay I’ll finish s2

 **Elegy** Today at 3:28 AM  
cute that you think anyone here is sane but valid  
[😅3]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:29 AM  
ive got s3 all typed up and copied already so i can put that in when purr finishes s2  
[🙌7]  
WAIT AMERICA WAS SEASON 3  
I FORGOT ABOUT AMERICA  
[😅3]

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:31 AM  
How people _remember_ things is beyond me.(edited)  
SMOOTH  
If noone's doing s4, I will  
[👍3]  
Fuck, I might need to consult the wiki.  
(Melanie joins _when?_ )

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:34 AM  
(I'll just sit over here and clarify timelines because that is my Thing)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:34 AM  
jon is really paranoid that one of his coworkers murdered gertrude and maybe wants to murder him. he explores the tunnels under the institute. he learns more things in the weird statement shit. helen gets ate by fuckhands mcmike. we start to get more stranger foreshadowing. supplemental: jon breaks into gertrude's flat. jack is real fucking gay for agnes but that happened a while back so but it's still worth mentioning you know? and then jon figures out about not!sasha and goes after the table with an axe! it's remarkably easy to get an axe in central london. (shit yeah okay so not!sasha is connected to a spoopy table.) but then now instead of being dead not!sasha is free and goes after jon. jon runs through the tunnels and then leitner saves him by trapping not!sasha in the walls using a spoopy book. then leitner starts to tell jon what the hap is fuckening but unfortunately jon is _really_ overwhelmed and has to take a break. elias comes in and Brutal Pipe Murderizes leitner, and frames jon for it.  
melanie joins in s3

 **the admiral** Today at 3:34 AM  
aight so elias murders leitner and frames jon (which you already know i think) he goes to stay with georgie, elias keeps sending him statements to monch on, georgie gets mad at him and eventually breaks ties with him cuz she thinks hes letting himself stay in a bad situation and he can and should just walk away (which is valid of her but he physically cant) and elias eventually lets him come back to the institute and makes it clear he killed leitner, not jon, and tells jon to get over it and work on stopping the unknowing, the ritual for the stranger. He goes to america following a trail that gertrude left to try and figure out what her plan was, meets vampire dude and daughter of serial killer (trevor and julia). specifically, they kidnap him. and then anatomy student all grown up goes after them, but jon tells them not to kill it but incapacitate it to prove he knows what hes talking about, leading to some truly gross "regrowing" sounds. jon figures out they have a book with gerry's soul in it and asks to see it and ask gerry what the heck he and gertrude were doing. gerry asks him to burn the page because it hurts to exist, so he does (which pisses off julia and trevor). eventually the trail leads him back to london and a bunch of C4 jon figures out that tim's little brother was killed by the stranger, so he is. angerey. (more than usual) they go to stop the ritual and it goes wrong and they have to detonate the explosives in person instead of remotely. tim outright dies and jon sorta dies but goes into a weird ass coma that confuses the doctors cuz his heart isnt beating but his brain is working?? and eventually oliver (an avatar of the end) visits him and is like "youre in limbo rn cuz youre just enough of an avatar to cling onto life but not enough of an avatar to truly wake up. you gotta either let go and die a human or accept that youre kinda an eldritch monster now to wake up" and jon decides "k i dont wanna die" so he wakes up and is now super spooky dooky

 **Elegy** Today at 3:34 AM  
(trust rev for All Dates Forever)(edited)  
[☝️2]  
(except when the timeline is a ball of yarn)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:34 AM  
(Melanie joins in 84, close to the start of S3)  
(In late February or March, unclear exactly when)(edited)

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:35 AM  
I don't have s4 ready

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:35 AM  
_admiral_ oliver happens in s4  
you overstepped the season lol

 **the admiral** Today at 3:35 AM  
oh shoot  
IT WAS ONLY A LITTLE BIT OK

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:35 AM  
(Well, yes, Michael/Gertrude/Agnes/Jude's timelines are A Trial)(edited)

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:36 AM  
Michael’s timeline makes sense  
**████████████████████████████** [4](edited)  
**██████████████████** [5](edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:36 AM  
Except that the problem is _Agnes  
_[☝️4]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:37 AM  
SHUSH ON SEASON 5

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:37 AM  
Oops, sorry

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:37 AM  
Because Michael was alive in 2007, Agnes died in 2006, and yet Agnes was apparently (S5 spoilers) **██████████████████████** [6]  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:38 AM  
take the spoilers to the spoilers  
[👍1]

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:38 AM  
My s4 timeline is so fucked-up y'all, this was a #mistake

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:38 AM  
we are going IN ORDER y'all

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:39 AM  
(Even if we assume that Michael's timeline is fucked up due to becoming an arm of the Spiral, _what the fuck is going on with Jude_ )  
[🤷2]  
_You cannot have met Agnes in 1991, I do not believe you_

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:41 AM  
~~Jude has dementia~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:41 AM  
IN ORDER PEOPLE

 **the admiral** Today at 3:41 AM  
purr is just trying to keep us in line  
and we're running around like toddlers with a sugar high

 **Elegy** Today at 3:41 AM  
jude was in season 3! ...i think, god it's been a while since i listened to the early season.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:41 AM  
I apologise for causing so much fuss but I appreciate the help.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:41 AM  
no it's no trouble at all!!

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:41 AM  
It's fun!

 **Elegy** Today at 3:42 AM  
~~i'm being forced to access my long-term memory for this, it's probably good for my brain or something~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:42 AM  
jon meets jude and also mike (not fuckhands mcmike a different mike) while he's still at georgie's

 **Elegy** Today at 3:43 AM  
(if we were a smart fandom we would have followed The Mike Convention and called him fuckhands mcmichael for differentiation with sky mike, but too late now)(edited)  
[😅4]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:44 AM  
(Oh, timeline note if you care about dates: season 1 runs from approximately November 2015 to July 29, 2016, season 2 goes from then until February 16 2017, season 3 runs from then until August 9 2017 (the day after the Unknowing), and then there's a 6-month timeskip and season 4 is from February 15 2018 to October 18 2018.)  
(Most people do not care about dates, admittedly)  
(Still probably worth noting that it's set a few years in the past though)

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:46 AM  
S4 is a lot of Martin withdrawing from the group because he's working with Peter Lukas. Jon discovers you can leave the institute by punching out your eyes from a recording of Gertrude talking to Eric Delano, Gerry Keay's dad. He asks Martin to do it with him, Martin says no. That's towards the middle/end of the season? Melanie takes the opportunity and books it. Oh shit, there was Melanie going to therapy, Georgie refusing to help Jon because she didn't want to get dragged down with him (smart decision for her, but very sad), Basira gets meaner because she talked herself out of the Unknowing, Daisy gets nicer because Jon dragged her out of the coffin, both ladies are _deeply_ traumatized, Jon cuts the ghost bullet out of Melanie with Basira's blessing, it's a _hellaciously_ bad idea that Melanie is grudgingly grateful for, but also _deeply pissed_ about. This is before she goes into therapy and before Georgie refuses to help Jon. Basira is talking with Elias, who's leading her around by the nose a bit. Jon goes to Jared Boneturner, who is in Helen Distortion's halls and gets a bone taken out for an anchor, and a second for Jared's story. This is after Martin withdraws and before Jon finds out about the eye thing. There's a lot of Peter trying to convince Martin the Extinction is real and that Martin can save everyone. The season ends with Peter taking Martin to Jonah's original body to kill it and replace him, which Martin refuses, Elias shows up, having escaped jail to mock Peter for misjudging Martin, Peter takes Martin into the Lonely, Trevor and Julia attack the institute, Peter releases not!Sasha while taking Martin to Jonah, Daisy and Basira fight off Trevor and Julia while Jon goes to find Martin. He finds Elias and follows Martin and Peter into the Lonely, where he eats Peter's statement, explodes him, and pulls Martin out of the Lonely.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:46 AM  
i love how 2020 has casually been way worse than anything the fears could come up with

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:47 AM  
I know I missed a bunch, somebody 🅱️lease help fill in my holes.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:47 AM  
I wouldn't go _that_ far, but yeah it seems like the Lonely and Corruption have teamed up

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:47 AM  
wh

 **Elegy** Today at 3:47 AM  
2020 is a whole mess but at least the sky isn't literally watching us yet  
[☝️5]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:47 AM  
2020

 **the admiral** Today at 3:47 AM  
yep  
the hell year

 **Elegy** Today at 3:47 AM  
season 5 will have to go in **#spoilers** i think? and is ongoing

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:48 AM  
~~Journal of a plague year, second edition: Laundry, barely.~~  
[😅5] [☝️5]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:48 AM  
MY FAVORITE PART OF SEASON 4 THO IS HOW JON LITERALLY SAVES MARTIN WITH THE POWER OF GAY LOVE

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:48 AM  
Oh, I forgot the most important part of S4: The good cows!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:48 AM  
Alright. Well. Thank you all for summarising things for me.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:48 AM  
Also the end of the world, but shh.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:49 AM  
okay so now let's all chill while CA organizes their questions

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:49 AM  
I'm going to go make a cup of tea and read everything over because it’s. Well. Quite a lot. You can all continue with the conversation, if it's alright for me to pop in with questions later?  
[👍4]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:50 AM  
ye  
in the words of martin: tea fixes everything😂

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:50 AM  
He does have something of an obsession....

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:51 AM  
It's warm, and caffeinated, and if someone makes it for you it means they were thinking about you! At least enough to make you tea.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM  
teeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa

 **the admiral** Today at 3:51 AM  
tea can be a love language

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:51 AM  
.................... I. I suppose that's true.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM  
ugh I want tea but it's too hot

 **Elegy** Today at 3:51 AM  
some people? make tea?? to cope???

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:51 AM  
_Mood_

 **the admiral** Today at 3:51 AM  
make iced tea

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM  
I don't have iced tea

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:51 AM  
Also, we're American  
We _keep forgetting_ that tea is also a _meal!_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:52 AM  
are we all american?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:52 AM  
(Canadian!)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:52 AM  
British.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:52 AM  
Many of us are American. Or, at least _Not British_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:52 AM  
Wait, what time is it for you?

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:52 AM  
But Martin might have just wanted Jon to _eat something!_

 **Elegy** Today at 3:52 AM  
oh good, maybe you will be able to tell the difference between _jared and gerard  
_[😅3]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:53 AM  
.......CA it's four in the morning

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:53 AM  
I don’t sleep well.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:53 AM  
look. we all know martin was gay for jon for a LONG TIME.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:53 AM  
Valid

 **the admiral** Today at 3:53 AM  
MOOD

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:53 AM  
no wonder you're having trouble processing go the fuck to _sleep_

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:53 AM  
Sleep is good, but as someone 3 hours past their bedtime....you're valid.

 **Elegy** Today at 3:54 AM  
me, inevitably becomes nocturnal without an external schedule: time is fake

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:54 AM  
I _have_ an external schedule.  
I'm just. Being terrible to future Mx. Bouchard.

 **the admiral** Today at 3:54 AM  
i legit slept through my class today lol  
i went to bed at 5, woke up at 8 for food, then fell back asleep until 3

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:54 AM  
I've been up past 3 at least two days this week, so...

 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:55 AM  
I'm going to go make my tea, be right back.  
[👍4]

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:55 AM  
ouob

 **the admiral** Today at 3:56 AM  
¬¬its only 8pm why am i sleepy¬¬  
WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TILDES  
HELP MY KEYBOARD IS FUCKED UP  
WHAT DID I PRESS

 **Elegy** Today at 3:56 AM  
dkfh;aslkdhf;lakh

 **the admiral** Today at 3:56 AM  
IM NOT USED TO WINDOWS

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:57 AM  
I still have work. I know I'm lucky to still be working when so many people can't. But _I wanna be on the internet with my friiiiiiiiiiiends_

 **the admiral** Today at 3:57 AM  
shift 2 is giving me a quotation mark

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:57 AM  
you can be on the internet later

 **the admiral** Today at 3:57 AM  
WHAT DID I PRESS

 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:57 AM  
Mood, mx bouchard

 **Elegy** Today at 3:57 AM  
valid bouchard. i'm like, on the one hand this is fine bc i'm antisocial anyway and i don't like to leave my house. on the other hand, work is where money comes from  
[☝️3]

 **the admiral** Today at 3:58 AM  
AHA I GOT IT BACK

 **Elegy** Today at 3:58 AM  
~~although at least now my unemployment is coming in. _intermittently_ , but something is better than nothing~~

 **the admiral** Today at 3:58 AM  
omg  
i figured it out  
i accidentally pressed alt shift  
which changed it from an american keyboard  
to a british keyboard

 **Elegy** Today at 3:58 AM  
...i didn't know that was a thing you could do

 **the admiral** Today at 3:58 AM  
ATTACK OF THE BRITISH

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:59 AM  
Ooo

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 3:59 AM  
Mine keeps switching over to Canadian French when I reboot

 **the admiral** Today at 3:59 AM  
@CatArchivist youve invaded my keyboard  
[😂5] [😹5]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:00 AM  
(Which at least makes more sense, but I do not type in french ~~I barely _speak_ french~~ and I really do not need all those accents easily accessible, give me my quotation marks back.)(edited)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:06 AM  
Alright, I'm back. I have tea, which will help, but still give me a moment to read over everything again and formulate some questions.  
You're right that the hour is making this perhaps harder than it needs to be, but you’re all American, or near there, so I'm glad I stayed up for the conversation.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:08 AM  
Glad to have you! ~~And honestly I can only be so much of a hypocrite when it comes to sleep.~~

 **the admiral** Today at 4:10 AM  
u invaded my keyboard  
and took my tildes

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:13 AM  
I'm sorry for making your keyboard inexplicably British, Admiral. I hope you can forgive me.

 **the admiral** Today at 4:13 AM  
Lol don’t worry about it

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:13 AM  
thank you for humoring this weirdo lol

 **the admiral** Today at 4:13 AM  
Teehee  
U love me purr

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:14 AM  
sez u

 **the admiral** Today at 4:14 AM  
U know it’s true 😈

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:22 AM  
So. Elias (who is secretly Jonah Magnus) killed Leitner and Gertrude. My original plan of asking several questions at once flew out the window because I am having trouble focusing. I will probably come back with more questions tomorrow, but first, this. _Why_ did he kill them.

 **the admiral** Today at 4:23 AM  
Indeed

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:23 AM  
He killed Gertrude in, _technically_ , self-defense. She was going to kill his original body, which would have permakilled him.(edited)

 **Elegy** Today at 4:23 AM  
For Eye Reasons

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:23 AM  
Leitner: Because Jonah/Elias didn't want him telling Jon too much and wrecking his plans.  
Gertrude: Because she was trying to burn down the Institute and kill Jonah (and almost succeeded!)

 **Elegy** Today at 4:24 AM  
she was also going to blow up _the whole institute_ to be fair

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:24 AM  
gertrude can have lot a arson. as a treat

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:24 AM  
The most valid thing about her tbh

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:24 AM  
Elias's plans having something to do with some sort of apocalypse ritual?

 **Elegy** Today at 4:24 AM  
gertrude and agnes, setting fires  
~~K-I-S-S--  
~~[🔥1] [😂2]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:24 AM  
(Also with Leitner I suspect there was a bragging rights thing - all the other various powers tried to kill him back in the 90s, Jonah/Elias was the one who finally found and murdered him)

 **Elegy** Today at 4:25 AM  
oh, that'ssssss maybe spoilers?  
i guess it's the end of season 4

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:25 AM  
Yep! Decided he wanted to be "king of a ruined world" and spent 200 years trying to make it happen.

 **Elegy** Today at 4:25 AM  
~~what a dumbass~~  
[☝️5]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:26 AM  
Indeed

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:26 AM  
None of the rituals worked because you can’t pull only one fear through at a time. Jonah formulated a megaritual, in which he got his Archivist scarred by all the fears and then forced him to read a statement that summoned the entire eldritch fear family into the world.

 **Elegy** Today at 4:27 AM  
~~and everything _after_ that is season 5 spoilers~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:27 AM  
yep

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:27 AM  
~~Canon Elias is so much less fun than Fanon Elias.~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:28 AM  
they’re both fun  
“he played you like a....like a _cheap whistle_ ”

 **Elegy** Today at 4:28 AM  
~~peter ;_; i miss him~~  
[☝️5]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:28 AM  
as do we all  
except admiral  
[☝️1]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:28 AM  
~~The child that Peter was deserved better.~~  
[☝️5]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:29 AM  
So did child jon  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:29 AM  
I think that at least is something _everyone_ can agree with

 **Elegy** Today at 4:29 AM  
so many traumatized children

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:29 AM  
Babies

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:29 AM  
_Yeah_

 **Elegy** Today at 4:29 AM  
age eight is where it all goes wrong for Everyone  
except agnes  
then it's birth

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:29 AM  
Poor agnes

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:30 AM  
I wonder about her connection to Hill Top Road. It's very confusing.

 **Elegy** Today at 4:30 AM  
oh _mood  
_hill top road is a _big_ ????

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:30 AM  
Yeah, _nobody_ knows what's going on there, except Web Fuckery  
[🏰3]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:30 AM  
The desolation cult didn't know how to parent so they sent her to fear boarding school

 **Elegy** Today at 4:30 AM  
we know it's the web's fault! that's all we know!  
[🏰3]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:31 AM  
Also  
FUCK RAYMOND FIELDING THAT FUCKING CRUSTY ASD SPIDER FUCKER

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:31 AM  
Well, if everyone else is just as confused at least I haven't been doing anything wrong in that regard.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:32 AM  
I WOULD SEY THAT MAN ALIGHT IF AGNES HADN'T BEATEN ME TO IT

 **Elegy** Today at 4:32 AM  
All Spiders Are Bad Spiders  
martin can fight me  
~~don't fight me martin. i will accept spiders for the ecosystem. _ONLY_~~

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:32 AM  
Very much agreed.  
About the spiders.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 4:33 AM  
Normal spiders are cute and very good  
ANNABEL CANE CAN BE YOTE OF A CLIFF THO  
[☝️1]

 **Elegy** Today at 4:33 AM  
i actually do like spiders, aesthetically, if they are Somewhere Else i do not want them near me, particularly. i do not Trust Them. ~~the podcast has not improved this lol~~

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:36 AM  
Objectively, I understand that spiders are an important part of the ecosystem. But I cannot remember that when I see one, especially inside. They should not be inside.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:36 AM  
phobias are valid  
spiders are friends in general but that does not mean that you have to be friends with them  
assert your boundaries!

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:37 AM  
My rule is that if they're up above eye level, they can stay, but if they drop down where they're actually in my living space, they're fair game.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:38 AM  
I’m good with spiders and bugs in general if there is only one (1) in my vicinity at a time and it remains in eyesight

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:38 AM  
What if it's a big spider though

 **the admiral** Today at 4:38 AM  
If it’s a big spider I scream and call for my mom

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:39 AM  
Eeesh. Yeah, there's a maximum size of Good Bugs inside.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:41 AM  
I suppose there aren't many truly large spiders where I'm from, though, so there’s not even much of a point.  
I wish I could deal with them better on my own. It's... inconvenient to have so much trouble over something other people consider so small, you know?

 **Elegy** Today at 4:42 AM  
i mean, mood. for mental health reasons for me but like... _yeah_. ~~"why can't you just do the dishes" _bc of the texture_~~

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:46 AM  
I think I'm going to go to bed; I'm having extreme difficulty focusing on much of anything. Thank you all for being so accommodating when I obviously don't know very much about what the server is about. I'll be happy to learn though, hah. It's... It's interesting.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 4:47 AM  
Goodnight!

 **Elegy** Today at 4:47 AM  
do the sleep, dream spooky dreams.  
[😅6] [👁6]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:47 AM  
Ah, thank you. I hope you all sleep well also. Without spooky dreams, please.  
[🛏6]

 **Sh👁** Today at 5:44 AM  
Just finished reading everything in this chat damn

 **the Void that watches** Today at 5:51 AM  
We be excited nerds

 **Sh👁** Today at 5:52 AM  
You definitely be  
Good thing I'm also one  
Bring forth the chaos

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:52 AM  
I also had to catch up😂  
yall catching up the new guy was a trip and a half. Everyone's so enthusiastic its adorable

 **Sh👁** Today at 5:52 AM  
Yeah!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 AM  
Poor dude seems kinda anxious tho, hope they get some more sleep  
[😅4]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 The Desolation destroyed my pussy [ return to text ]  
> 2 Elias killed Leitner [ return to text ]  
> 3 or 15 [ return to text ]  
> 4 If you believe that Fiona wasn't declared dead initially until much later [ return to text ]  
> 5 Emma was stealing her salary for years [ return to text ]  
> 6 still around to kill Emma after Michael died???? [ return to text ]


	2. When does Jon eat people??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor talk re: current events near the end

_Friday, February 24 th, 2017 || Saturday, May 30th, 2020  
_ _11:09 PM GMT  
_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:09 PM  
honestly like. the most satisfying stims are never the toys?? like the toys are great but also just. biting aside my favorite way to stim is to b r e a k  
paper clips are very good, or peeling stuff off, or all of that

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:10 PM  
oh yes  
i love taking things apart as a stim

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:10 PM  
but you just can’t have a breakable toy that you can reuse  
you can mimic it with stuff you snap apart or whatever but that’s not the same _thing  
_you’re not breaking you’re just disassembling

 **the admiral** Today at 11:11 PM  
I too enjoy destruction

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:11 PM  
sometimes you gotta wreck

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:13 PM  
I like tearing paper. The sound of it is fun, and then you have confetti.  
Also pounding on things? There's something very grounding about hitting things very hard with my hands.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:15 PM  
i eat papre  
just tear it with my mouth

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:15 PM  
cracking pistachios open with my teeth is also nice get the destroy. and get tasty pistachio.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:16 PM  
that is how i broke my canines do not recomend(edited)  
broke might be the wrong word  
chipped is more accurate

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:16 PM  
the trick is to do it on your molars  
front teeth is cutty. canines is teary. molars are crushy! you dont want to cut or tear the pistachio shell. you want to _crush_.

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:17 PM  
I don't like cracking pistachios. I just wanna _eat_ them.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:18 PM  
the only thing i dislike about pistachios is that theyre usually salted if theyre roasted, and thus force me to pace myself because all that salt starts hurting my tongue after a while

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:18 PM  
That's such a mood

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:19 PM  
I chew pens. Not fond of pistachios, but pens don't much survive me...

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:20 PM  
i used to chew pens

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:20 PM  
oof. used to do that in school  
so much ink

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:20 PM  
had a sharpie explode in my mouth, not good eats

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:20 PM **  
**_ooof  
_also plastic pens just make nasty plastic splinters

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:20 PM  
I just chew the caps. I get plastic in the back of my throat, but still.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:21 PM  
pencils tho. pencils are excellent for chewing  
also makes other kids not steal your nice colours because theyre all grossed out by the bite marks lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:21 PM  
The wood tastes bad though.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:21 PM  
heathen  
depends on the wood imo  
but i also chew toothpicks and ice cream sticks, sooo i shouldnt be one to talk

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:22 PM  
There's an empty space in my chewy necklace where the string goes! It's such a good texture!

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:22 PM  
chews finger with my fangies

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:22 PM  
oooh nice

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:22 PM  
Ice cream sticks are good.

####  _#general_

**C atArchivist** Today at 11:27 PM  
Not to interrupt the...other conversation, but. I've had some time to think, and I have some questions.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:27 PM  
OwO???

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:28 PM  
shoot

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:29 PM  
oh?  
(also when you’re done I realized there was something big we forgot to mention in our plot summary)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:30 PM  
Please go ahead, I need to check the summary again, actually.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:30 PM  
(oh yeah!! yeah there was, what was it agin?)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:30 PM  
(yall)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:30 PM  
Uh. Where did the summary go?  
There's rather a lot to go through--I should have written it down.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:32 PM  
to the search function!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:32 PM  
In season three, before jon sets out on his around-the-world trip, he gets kidnapped for a month by nikola  
that was a thing.  
she was gonna skin him and use it for the whole ritual thing but then the distortion saved him

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:33 PM  
Well.  
wait, WHAT?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:33 PM  
yeah that was a major plot point we forgot to mention sorry

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:33 PM  
got good skin care out of it tho

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:33 PM  
very fgood skin care  
likely more extensive than mine is tbh

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:33 PM  
very good and incredibly violating/traumatizing skin care, excuse you  
your body is so _personal  
_

**CatArchivist** Today at 11:34 PM  
And here I was wondering if there was anything to be concerned about with regards to Georgie....

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:34 PM  
i mean she does get massively pissed at jon about stuff

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:34 PM  
That's nothing new, I suppose?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:35 PM  
and kicks him out due to statements? right? am i remembering that right?  
she doesn't like the statements??

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:35 PM  
Georgie is...while jon’s still with her, she’s like “could you please just tell me what’s going on” and honestly jon should’ve just told her earlier? esp since she had that End encounter herself so

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:35 PM  
mostly due to going behind her back about the statements

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:35 PM  
going behind her back about it and also not telling her why it even matters

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:35 PM  
She had an encounter?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:35 PM  
yeah

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:35 PM  
yeah she can’t feel fear anymore

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM  
And how did he get statements--no one knows where he is?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:36 PM  
elias knows

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:36 PM  
"no one" lol  
petition to rename elias to ulysses

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:36 PM  
he has two (2) eyes

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM  
This may have been a mistake.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:36 PM  
oh Elias delivers them right to the apartment

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:36 PM  
like fear take out

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM  
I have so many more questions.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:36 PM  
elias just Knows Everything

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:36 PM  
like hand-delivered there isn’t even a postmark or anything

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:36 PM  
he probably knows why children love cinnamon toast crunch, too

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:36 PM  
speaking of take out  
i need to go get some food

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:37 PM **  
** WAIT WAIT OKAY  
first off  
ask the questions you already had  
before we keep inspiring even more questions

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:37 PM  
go eat, void!  
should probs, too, lol  
yall go eat and take your meds  
and drink!

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:37 PM  
oh i forgot to do that too! thanks kite!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:37 PM  
I asked it already. About, well, I suppose, if Georgie is a danger.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:37 PM  
don't think she's a danger

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:38 PM  
I feel like the main issue is that she just. She never really _gets_ the full extent of it?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:38 PM  
she's kind of immune to the dnager in a sense

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:38 PM  
but i have the feeling that she thinks jon might be. or at least that hes wrapped up in something dangerous and she doesnt want a part of it

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:38 PM  
Isn't that true?  
That he's wrapped up in something dangerous and shouldn't involve her?

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:38 PM  
lol true  
but not in the way she thinks he is

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:39 PM  
like she can still die or be injured but i don't think most would her

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:39 PM  
Wait

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:39 PM  
okay while he’s living at her place he should at least _tell her_

 **the admiral** Today at 11:39 PM  
She wants to _know_ what’s going on tho

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:39 PM  
oh yeah

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:39 PM  
Important question.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:39 PM  
thats just polite

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:39 PM  
Why is it necessary to make the distinction that she can still DIE?

 **the admiral** Today at 11:39 PM  
She thinks he should just get out, but she doesn’t understand that he’s physically tied to the institute

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:40 PM  
-shakes fist at elias-

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:40 PM  
He's what.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:40 PM  
SHE DOESN’T DIE

 **the admiral** Today at 11:40 PM  
Yea don’t worry Georgie is safe

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:40 PM  
oh yeah. fear factory serving the eye and all. for something that eats leftovers, it really doesnt want to share

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:40 PM  
don’t worry georgie is still alive as of the latest ep of season 5

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:41 PM  
No, but you, or, SOMEBODY said she CAN.  
Which implies there are people who CAN'T?

 **the admiral** Today at 11:41 PM  
Well yeah cuz some things in the show kinda can’t

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:41 PM  
death is a suggestion to some people lol

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:41 PM  
yep

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:41 PM  
sometimes a sternly worded one  
but a suggestion nonetheless

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:41 PM  
I mean I’m pretty sure everyone can _technically_ be killed _somehow?_

 **the admiral** Today at 11:41 PM  
_shakes fist at jonah  
_It just takes a lot of Effort

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:42 PM  
but let’s just say there’s a _lot_ of avatars who would be just fine if you stabbed them  
including s4 jon!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:42 PM  
Didn't you say Jonah IS Elias? Does that mean Elias can't die?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:42 PM  
fuck the stanky victorian spookly eye man  
elias can die

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:42 PM  
a lot of effort and a good approach  
burning a desolation avatar aint gonna work  
elias just really doesnt want to

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:42 PM  
he's so fucking afraid of dieing its hilarious  
the entire conflict is started because of it

 **the admiral** Today at 11:43 PM  
_elias_ can die but as long as Jonah yeet skeets beforehand, he won’t die

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:43 PM  
the end is basically salivating

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:43 PM  
yeet skeets

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:43 PM  
theory: jon severs jonah's connection to the eye and jonah unceremoniously gets yote into the end realm

 **the admiral** Today at 11:43 PM  
Yes purr. Yeet skeets.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:44 PM  
i have ordered teh take out!  
anyway the idea of not dieing is way more terrifying to me  
its the worst kind of vast

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:46 PM  
I think I'd worry about not being human...

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:46 PM  
human aint what you are  
human is what you do

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:46 PM  
eh you don't need to be human to be a person

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:46 PM  
^^^^^^^  
a BIG problem with this fucking show is everyone conflates being human with being a person

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:47 PM  
I'll take your word on that.  
Wait, that's a discussion?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:47 PM  
not in show

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:47 PM  
it doesn’t matter what your dna or biology or whatever the fuck  
doesn’t matter whether you eat a hamburger or whether you eat fear  
you’re still a _person_

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:47 PM  
the writer has gone on to give a short list of creatures he considers to be people  
i have my own  
but yeah

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:48 PM  
also yeah the whole archive crew is tied to the institute, according to elias if he dies they all die  
also why they can’t quit

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:48 PM  
a human is what you physicaly are a person is who you are

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:49 PM  
^ thiiiiis  
~~who cares about being human. i wanna be a llama instead (stupid refrance)~~

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:49 PM  
being a monster™️ is a fucking choice

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:49 PM  
and you dont need to stop being human to be a monster lbrh

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:49 PM  
and honestly jon is more a person than some humans ive met irl

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:49 PM  
everyone in this show is a monster of some sort! whether in your physiology or in your actions!  
everyone pulls some Shit and no one is 100% good 100% of the time

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:50 PM  
yep

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:50 PM  
If Elias dies, everyone working for the institute will die?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM  
and they’re all still _important  
_they all have _value  
_yep correct

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:50 PM  
^^^^^

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM  
or so he says

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:50 PM  
Is it true?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:50 PM  
no idea

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM  
probably?

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:50 PM  
just leitner him in the tunnels lol

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:51 PM  
like no one’s actually _tested_ it, is the thing,  
but I’d put good odds on it

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:51 PM  
just trap him there forever  
or throw him in the coffin

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:51 PM  
oh, oh, the web table is empty!  
ooh yeah coffin could work, too

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:51 PM  
oooooh yes!! coffin  
that’s _perfect  
_that solves all the problems

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:51 PM  
if melanie hadn't been so slaughtery she might have thought of that first

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:51 PM  
bury him under all the problems hes caused

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:52 PM  
make him feel the weight of his sins

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:52 PM  
Ok, I found the part of the summary I wanted.  
What would you suggest Jon.... _do?_ After he goes to Georgie's place?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:53 PM  
Tell the truth, definitely

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:53 PM  
tell her everything--  
ninja

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:53 PM  
talk to georgie and tell her the truth

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:53 PM  
_explain_ what happened, _explain_ why he’s Gotta with the statements,

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:53 PM  
seeing as he is kind of sort of physically dependant on them

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:53 PM  
Hm

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:53 PM  
tho he might not quite be at that point  
idk

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:54 PM  
Won't it put her in more danger? Wouldn't Elias KNOW?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:54 PM  
I don’t know if there’s anything Jon can do that’ll get Georgie _entirely_ on board, but that’s a Georgie problem not a Jon one. he can only do the best he can(edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:54 PM  
Elias really can't do much to georgie

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:54 PM  
Because she can't feel fear?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:54 PM  
yeah, I don’t know that elias even cares about Georgie

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:55 PM  
she might be able to blindside him

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:55 PM  
Yeah, he might not be paying attention to her....he has to put in some sort of effort to know stuff

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:55 PM  
let him think he Knows and he wont Look

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:55 PM  
That's good to know, thank you.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:55 PM  
the eye seems to dislike modern technology just saying write an email

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:55 PM  
he can see anything/anywhere (except the tunnels of course) but he can’t see _everything/everywhere_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:56 PM  
he hasnt got the processing power  
hed need UDAD's Acheron system for that

 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 PM  
In fairness, most of the Entities don’t like modern technology

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:56 PM  
they really make good use of that in the latter half of s3 when they’re plotting against him, they have their meetings in the tunnels and make sure there’s someone on elias-distracting duty

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:56 PM  
ELIAS ONLY HAS TWO EYES

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:57 PM  
would a nazar be too on the nose

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:57 PM  
i mean the point of them is to ward off the evil thngs watching right

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:57 PM  
or one of those, what do you call them, the hands with eyes on them

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:57 PM  
the issue here is that h of those are culture specific  
so a bit awkward, at least to me

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:58 PM  
I’m 100% convinced that, even though it looks like eye, nazars/hamsas/etc are _not_ accessible to jonah or the eye in general  
just, no

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:58 PM  
maybe im beign to sensitive or something

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:58 PM  
i grew up in areas with heavy turkish neighbourhoods so xxD"

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:58 PM  
valid

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:58 PM  
hamsas! that was the word. thanks purr

 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:58 PM  
I always leave here with more questions than I started with.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:59 PM  
to be clear there isn’t canon evidence either way it’s just my Opinion

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:59 PM  
half the reason im so chill with death is due to the area im from having a heavy mexican influence

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:59 PM  
@CatArchivist oh?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 11:59 PM  
and trustme  
death is a big thing in that culture

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:59 PM  
it's miracles all the way down (bc no matter how much you know. there's _always_ more questions. existence is neat that way)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:00 AM  
This is true. I don't have to _like_ it, though.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:00 AM  
what new questions do you have?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:01 AM  
Too many, I think. I'm going to go for now, but when I've put my thoughts in order, I shall return, I'm sure.

_Monday, February 27 th, 2017 || Tuesday, June 2nd, 2020  
_ _6:29 PM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:29 PM  
I keep relistening to Revolutions bc poetry and Jon's voice is so nice when he's talking in that kind of cadence  
Its so.... musical

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:29 PM  
ikrrrrrr

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:30 PM  
It's hilarious to think that when I first started listening I thought this man was an annoying stuffy little weirdo but now I'm literally in love with his voice

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:34 PM  
mooooood  
I should listen to revolutions some more

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:34 PM  
It's just so goood

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:34 PM  
I wish there was a way to just put the statement part on repeat lol

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:35 PM  
I actually havent listened to the last couple eps bc I keep forgetting 😂  
I never care abt spoilers bc I'm a skittish little anxiety man so spoilers help me prepare

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:36 PM  
I actually found it kind of frustrating, because it was nice to listen to, but I had a harder time focusing on the _content_. I might listen to it again with the transcript though, because the rhythm was really well done.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:36 PM  
I literally zone out and dont hear aaaaany of what is being said and that's why it's so pleasant  
No idea what the fuck was happening

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:37 PM  
mmmhm!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:37 PM  
**██████████████████████** [1] Best episode(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:37 PM  
oh I always have the transcript

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:38 PM  
he ducking smote her  
or smoked either

 **C atArchivist** Today at 6:38 PM  
I think one of you mentioned it before, but does "not sasha" really get killed eventually?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:38 PM  
generally finish reading the transcript _well_ before the episode ends lol

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:38 PM  
**█████████** [2] (edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:38 PM  
**██** [3] (edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:38 PM  
ITS GREAT

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:38 PM  
Its sooooo good he fucking obliterated her

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:38 PM  
it is so awesome

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:39 PM  
**████████████████████████████** [4] (edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:39 PM **  
** **███████████████████████████████████████** [5] (edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:39 PM **  
** **█████████████████████████████████████████████████████** [6] (edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:39 PM  
Some of the art is so good let me go get one of my favs

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:39 PM **  
****█████████████████** [7](edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:39 PM  
yep  
and martin is into it

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:39 PM  
Should this be in spoilers?

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:40 PM  
Aw shit

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:40 PM  
yeah let’s. let’s hop over why don’t we

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:40 PM  
(Maybe also spoiler tag your posts here?)(edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:41 PM  
doing so  
sorry

####  _#spoilers_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:40 PM  
so its like s'like. thats the dude who you spent terrorizing, so hes a fair bit aggro for you  
and he brought about the apocalypse of his own entity  
and then she just  
taunts him  
like the fucking sawdust filled idiot she is

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:41 PM  
Yeah, Beholding IS the sky now. Jon has so much power over the ruined world

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:41 PM  
head empty  
she backpedalled REALLY fast once she realized shed fucked up, but alas  
pew pew

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 PM  
How she tried to say sorry..... fucking amazing. Absolutely useless  
You done goofed bitchhhh

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:42 PM  
i mean she's only sorry because he's stronger than she is  
which is not really sorry

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:42 PM  
He was going to let her go! And then she had to make that comment about _Sasha_.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:42 PM  
she’s not sorry she’s just scared

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:42 PM  
_good_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 PM  
Which is. _delicious_

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:43 PM  
the feared and the afraid she was made to be afraid

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:43 PM  
hoist by her own petard  
gloated a bit too hard  
monologued a bit too villainously  
at some point your punching bag is gonna snap and then snap _you  
_but abusers never learn

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:44 PM  
they do not

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:44 PM  
like "hoo boy i did not see that coming"  
"ok what does my punching bag do if it tries to appease me, oh yes it cowers and says sorry and it gives me a power rush! thatll help!"

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:44 PM  
Wow. I really can't imagine a creature like that being scared of someone like... Jon. I know I'm alright with spoilers because I don't really have access to the podcast regularly to listen to it all, but it seems like so much happens between where I'm, ah, at, and the most recent bits.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:45 PM  
not against someone who reached the end of their rope and not against someone you cant lie to ffs

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:45 PM  
_Yeah_ there's a lot

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:45 PM  
beware the quiet ones lol  
they wont go after you for themselves  
but they _will_ go after you for their friends

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:46 PM  
I mean it’s hardly healthy for jon to be where he is rn in season 5 but like. we passed “healthy” a loooooong time ago

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:46 PM  
yep

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:46 PM  
like someone goes after me? i can lol  
but someone goes after someone i consider a friend? say goodbye to your fucking shinbones and then some

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:46 PM  
And I suppose it's sort of his biggest hurt. That Jon couldn't.... save Sasha.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:46 PM  
honestly rn im just glad he could save martin

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:46 PM  
They worked with that thing for _months_ without knowing.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:46 PM  
he lost both tim and sasha to the stranger and nearly lost martin to the lonely(edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:47 PM  
always look at the bright side of life 🎶

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:47 PM  
yeah not sasha is fucked _up_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:47 PM  
Like. Being forced to end the world was _horrifying_ , and Jon's trying to undo it? But also he's basically got a god at his beck and call at the moment, and he can tell the literal apocalypse "hands off Martin" and be listened to. " _Ceaseless Watcher, turn your gaze upon this wretched thing._ " _Best line._

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:47 PM  
oh yeah such a good line

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:47 PM  
it's what the not them does  
just slots into place. for everyone except one person, who they then actively terrorize

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:47 PM  
I love that line soooo much

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:48 PM  
melanie didn't even get terrorized by it properly

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:48 PM  
thats the line that says "hooo boy you just crossed a fuckin line"

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:48 PM  
why did it even pick melanie though??

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:48 PM  
might be random?

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:48 PM  
i don't think it picks

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:48 PM  
I guess?  
****but mostly just like

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:48 PM  
Probably because she wasn't close enough to actually endanger its cover and it had to pick _someone._

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:48 PM  
oh that’s a fair point  
it isn’t exactly doing fun and games right now

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:48 PM  
yep  
its existing

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:48 PM  
not its standard modus opera fi

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:48 PM  
like the woman whose mother got not-themed; that statement, it seems like the not-them only then learned who got to see through it

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:49 PM  
*operandi fuck off autocorrupt

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:49 PM  
Ooooo good point

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:49 PM  
Oooh, also true

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:49 PM  
right, but most of the time seemed like once it _did_ know it fucked with that person to all hell  
but then I guess here was more like. bigger priorities? can’t risk blowing its cover by fucking with Melanie

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:49 PM  
tho i hafta say, wrecking the web table was a damn stupid idea

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:49 PM  
IT SEEMED REASONABLE AT THE TIME

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM  
..... He was working with very limited information.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:50 PM  
CAT GETS IT

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM  
IT DID NOT

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 PM  
and the not them were MANIPULATING THAT INFO  
IT WAS ON PURPOSE

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM  
THE STATEMENT CLEARLY STATED THAT DEKKER SEALED IT IN  
AND THEN JON AXED ITS PRISON

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 PM  
HE WAS VERY SCARED AND PARANOID AND HURTING AND HE WANTED TO BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHINF

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:50 PM  
OKAY BUT IT COULDVE BEEN LIKE A METAPHYSICAL BINDING LIKE NOW THEY ARE CONNECTED NOW

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:50 PM  
Yes but to be fair, when you're working with Sealed Evil In A Can, sometimes smashing the can _does_ smash the evil.(edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 PM  
HE WAS MOURNING THE LOSS OF HIS FRIEND

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:50 PM  
yeah  
he was valid  
would i have done it like that NO  
but the way jon did it was valid

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:51 PM  
ITS LIKE IN DRAGON BALL  
THE RICE COOKER WAS DAMAGED, PICCOLO DIDNT STAY IN

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:51 PM  
either it was going to work! or it was going to end horribly! and it’s not like the status quo was any good!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:51 PM  
jon if you're out there _I_ dont think you're an idiot

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:51 PM  
Honestly what was he supposed to do?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:51 PM  
he took a chance and it was a VALID chance

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 PM  
I wish he hadn't had to go through that! I am currently writing a fix it because I'm soft! But jon was never stupid

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:52 PM  
It was the only thing he could think of that _might_ have worked, and it's not like he felt he could ask for help, especially not with the "intervention"

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** ┏┓  
┃┃╱╲ In this  
┃╱╱╲╲ server  
╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love  
▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate  
╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲ JON SIMMS  
╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲  
▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 PM  
He was constantly working with too little information and being jerked around by higher powers and malicious entities

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:52 PM  
(Which was completely fair, the stalking was _not cool_ , but wouldn't have made Jon feel like people were on his side)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:52 PM  
he tried

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 PM  
He was being constantly manipulated  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:52 PM  
has jon made poor choices?? yes. mister “I’m going to repeatedly chop off my finger but it won’t stay chopped off so I guess it’s time to get jared to take out a rib” is _hardly_ the pinnacle of smart decision making  
but he’s trying his best!!!

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:52 PM  
it was still a stupid move

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM  
I think he was having legit delusions. That one post about delusions was rly rly good in opening my eyes to how that stuff can work

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:53 PM  
Jonah/Elias did an awfully good job of isolating him, and got exactly what he wanted out of it, unfortunately.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:53 PM  
im not saying hes dumb im just saying the decision was  
-shakes fist at jonahlias-

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:53 PM  
jonah is the WORST

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM  
Fuck jonah  
I'm going to kick his fucking teeth in

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:53 PM  
hes so much the worst  
but id take a job offer from him anyways  
[😅2][☝️1]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:53 PM  
just fuck him and his body hoppin eyeballs

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM  
Stupid Victorian piece of shit

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:53 PM  
I’m not sure Jon legit had delusions? I think you could argue that the effect was the same as if he had, but I don’t think it was a mental health issue

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:54 PM  
also same kite

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:54 PM  
cause is different, effects the same

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:54 PM  
it was a “beholding and not sasha are having a screaming match in his head” issue  
[☝️2]  
also technically,, jonah was regency,, (edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 PM  
I took a quiz and I would totally be an Archivist becuase I'm easily manipulated and VERY gay for the Eye

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:54 PM  
i end up in the library or artifact storage and im okay with that

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 PM  
Ahhhhhh I think that makes sense purr

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:54 PM  
Oh, I think I took the same one? I ended up in the library.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:54 PM  
I took that quiz and apparently I was gonna be the next jonah lol

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:54 PM  
i remember that  
i was told to leave

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:55 PM  
“don’t mind me just gonna steal your eyes”

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:55 PM  
appearantly im too spidery  
ugh

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:55 PM  
i would dead-ass lie to jonahs face about my eye colour

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 PM  
I wish I was an archivist. I'd hunt down avatars and eat their statements

 **Elegy** Today at 6:55 PM  
i believe i was told i should go to artifact storage, meaning my life would be short but interesting  
[😅5]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 PM  
I would jump head first into Beholding and immediately become an Avatar I'm ride or die

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:56 PM  
hm  
get simon as a sugar daddy  
or work at the institute which does pay its employees enough to rent in london  
decisions, decisions

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:56 PM  
“I’m ride or die” you’re horny on main that’s what you are

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:56 PM  
I'd probably slide into it by accident, honestly. Was thinking for a while that I might be Spiral? But honestly, the more I think about it, I'd be Beholding all the way.(edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:56 PM  
Ok, yes

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:56 PM  
I’d probably be Beholding but Spiral just _vibes_ , you know? (edited)

 **Elegy** Today at 6:57 PM  
i could be chill with the lonely, but honestly i'm Highly Beholding. give me _all_ the knowledge, no i don't care if it's awful as long as it's _true  
_the spiral is. Highly Aesthetic though

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:57 PM  
I would 100% head into the distortion with a map if I had the option  
gertrude pick me

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:57 PM  
It's the "I reject your reality and substitute my own" thing. You don't have to worry about being wrong, because there is no right

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:57 PM  
is a mixture of aesthetics not by itself spiral

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 PM  
I fuck with the vast aesthetic but I'm too horny for Beholding

 **Elegy** Today at 6:57 PM  
also i'm _love_ michael so  
[☝️3]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:58 PM  
As Avatars go? Michael is _awesome  
_I mean yes he eats people, but even Jon does that for a while

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:58 PM  
God I wish mike crew didnt die. Come back short king

 **Elegy** Today at 6:58 PM  
_that mike also i love  
_we saw him so briefly

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:58 PM  
mike has an _aesthetic  
_[☝️3]

 **Elegy** Today at 6:58 PM  
eating people really isn't a turn-off in this series lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM  
When does Jon eat people??

 **Elegy** Today at 6:59 PM  
i mean...

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:59 PM  
when he takes their statement

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM  
he chews them up a bit

 **Elegy** Today at 6:59 PM  
well, early on By Accident a few times  
and then  
later  
more on purpose(edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:59 PM  
in a sense

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 PM  
he doesn’t _eat them_ eat them

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM  
and then in the nightmares

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:59 PM  
Season 4, after waking up from the coma, mostly. Or at least that's when he's aware of it.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM  
Oh.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 PM  
they’re still alive  
they still go around living life and stuff

 **the Void that watches** Today at 6:59 PM  
i mean he ate naomi on accident

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM  
It has to do with the.... dreams, right?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 PM  
yep

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 6:59 PM  
They don't die, but they're haunted forever and they can never forget or recover from the trauma of what happened to them, so...

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM  
live prey is more nutritious than dead prey  
live prey can generate more feartamins!

 **Elegy** Today at 6:59 PM  
correct! anybody he takes a live statement from gets Jon Nightmares  
bc the eye is a ruminant i guess???

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:00 PM  
And the ones he takes a Statement from post-Coma also get it when they're awake

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:00 PM  
dlfhadskjghdjfdgfdg;hd  
the eye is a hongree boi

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:00 PM  
..... would it be better if he stopped? Taking live statements, that is?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 PM  
like it’s not _fun_ but it’s hardly the worst thing that can happen to people in this show

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:00 PM  
I think pre-coma it's just the nightmares? Less of an impact  
...Kind of depends when?  
Pre-coma? Yes, definitely.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:00 PM  
it depends

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:00 PM  
the old ones are a bit chewed-up and stale

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 PM  
he _tried_ that

 **Elegy** Today at 7:00 PM  
yeah, by avatar eating standards jon is positively _gentle_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:01 PM  
Post-coma? It's pretty strongly implied that he'd literally starve

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:01 PM  
he tried but just couldn't

 **Elegy** Today at 7:01 PM  
and no, at a certain point if he doesn't Eat he will Probably Die

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:01 PM  
no fresh feartamints  
boi needs his nutrition

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 PM  
the solution is to _eat people who deserve it_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:01 PM  
I vote that he go after avatars  
Fuck up other monsters

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:01 PM  
EAT THE RICH EAT THE RICH

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:01 PM  
or just make them sign a damn waiver

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:01 PM  
Pre-coma I think he could have managed with just the written Statements, and maybe a few Avatars for enrichment

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:01 PM  
OH ALSO SHITTY PEOPLE

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:01 PM  
"youll have nightmares about this for the rest of your life, please sign here"  
"but youll have told someone"

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 PM  
avatars! billionaires if he can get access to them! abusers and shit!

 **Elegy** Today at 7:01 PM  
~~eat literal neo-nazis, there are enough around~~

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:02 PM  
And as far as we know, the written Statements don't have any impact on the people who gave them

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:02 PM  
EAT THE RICHHHH

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:02 PM  
Okay yeah, I could be on board with traumatizing neonazis

 **Elegy** Today at 7:02 PM  
go for that persona 5 vibe

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:02 PM  
His archive team does enough b&e it's fine

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** **EAT THE RICH EAT THE RICH EAT THE RICH**

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:02 PM  
compost the rich, darlings  
the rich are at the top of the food chain  
all the poisons accumulate in them

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:02 PM  
also like, wear a tshirt to bed or something with text on it so the people who don’t deserve it can get some sort of explanation

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:02 PM  
oh my god yes the t shirt

 **Elegy** Today at 7:03 PM  
i love the t-shirt crack lol

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:03 PM  
Although it does have to be people who _have Statements to give_ , which does kind of limit his... available prey, I guess.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:03 PM  
“hey guys I don’t like this any more than you do”

 **Elegy** Today at 7:03 PM  
"this is all ELIAS BOUCHARD'S fault, here's his address"  
[😅4]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:03 PM  
sneak into a Rich Person Party. see who has the Vibe

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:03 PM  
you can probably team up with some other fears to specifically target people, and then drain their assets and then feed off of them

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:03 PM  
yessss

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:03 PM  
The tshirt idea is actually quite creative. I like that.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:03 PM  
The Simon Fairchild way

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:03 PM  
what can i say  
-points at username-

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 PM  
yeah cause we know people can see what he’s wearing!

 **Elegy** Today at 7:04 PM  
you have a Brand kite

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 PM  
cause daisy says

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:04 PM  
Also wear funny shit

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:04 PM  
True! That's how Daisy figured out he was actually there

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:04 PM  
Wear cat pajamas and full cosplay

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 PM  
bunny ears

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:04 PM  
daisys a smart cookie  
ive got the feeling not many people give her enough credit for that

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:04 PM  
that would give me nightmares of the nightmares

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:04 PM  
Saw him in a new shirt in the dream, then saw him wearing that shirt later the same day

 **Elegy** Today at 7:04 PM  
_yeah._ ~~alas poor mike. you probably did deserve to die, but like, not more than anybody else in this show~~  
[☝️3]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:05 PM  
she is really rather clever

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:05 PM  
JUSTICE FOR MIKE

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:05 PM  
big bro mike ;;_;;  
TT^TT  
press f to pay respects

 **Elegy** Today at 7:05 PM  
f

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:05 PM  
he wasn't even a fairchild tho

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:05 PM  
He was a Fairchild sugar baby. Probably

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:05 PM  
like do we know if he even talked to them

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:05 PM  
I like to think that he was

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:05 PM  
I still can’t believe mike read like idk at least ten different leitners probably when he was still totally human _and he got out unscathed from all of them_ except for the one (1) that he vibed with and deliberately chose to go with (even if he was fuckin scared at the time)

 **Elegy** Today at 7:05 PM  
he was fairchild adjacent. he's been adopted posthumously

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:05 PM  
(...I don't think Martin's done anything anyone could justifiably kill him for? Or Georgie. _Probably_ not Melanie, at least not successfully - I'm pretty sure everyone she went after successfully was trying to attack her?)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:06 PM  
and just. everything????

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:06 PM  
jude mentioned mike hung around the fairchilds

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:06 PM  
and then he just went out to a _gun_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:06 PM  
And then he was BURIED  
Poor fucker

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:06 PM  
gordian knot, meet sword

 **Elegy** Today at 7:06 PM  
to be fair it was a HUNTER with a gun, and then yeah, dirt

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:06 PM  
(Sasha didn't (although hacking into employment records was not cool, it's not murder-worthy), and unless you're a Stranger, Tim didn't either.)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:06 PM  
sorry if this is **a lot** ™️

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:07 PM  
9 hyperactive children in a chatroom  
and then theres our archive cat  
im sorry

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 PM  
It's a lot but it's all interesting.

 **Elegy** Today at 7:07 PM  
excuse me i'm a hyperactive grown adult

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:07 PM  
i mean not much else to do in quaratine

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:07 PM  
I mean, I think everyone there deserves a chance to recover? But there are some things you wouldn't blame the victims for _trying_ to kill them.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 PM  
When did Mike Crew die?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:07 PM  
.......well now I’m just reminded of that one fic where early s1 jon read a leitner that made everyone think he was a cat

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:07 PM  
link pl0x purrs

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:07 PM  
AHDHHDSHSH LEITNER THAT MAKES PPL THINK UR A CAT

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:08 PM  
April 28, 2017

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:08 PM  
Mike died in season 3

 **Elegy** Today at 7:08 PM  
season 3? _right_ in front of jon, poor guy. daisy uh. "rescues" him.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:08 PM  
for a given value of rescues

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:08 PM  
Episode 91

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:08 PM  
Oh, wow.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:08 PM  
this man gets kidnapped many times

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:08 PM  
daisy had been tracking jon down and mike was in the wrong place at the wrong time

 **Elegy** Today at 7:08 PM  
rev _how_ do you have these dates just _in your brain_

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:08 PM  
Rev is magical

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:08 PM  
he was just unlucky

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:08 PM  
jon and martin are the hot girls of the avatar world  
one gets kidnapped, the other gets courted

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:08 PM  
...Sorry, I'm working with a lot of AUs, I default to dates. It's not in my brain, I have the timeline always open in another tab  
The wiki one, I mean

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:08 PM  
that works too

 **Elegy** Today at 7:09 PM  
yeah, honestly, jon's interaction with mike was? not bad? i mean he got a little vast'd but that was, to be fair, bc he'd just beholding'd mike

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:09 PM  
Mahtin is extremely sexy to Avatars and fear Gods apparently

 **Elegy** Today at 7:09 PM  
also you're valid rev

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:09 PM  
~~jane prentiss stalked him for 2 weeks~~

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:09 PM  
and jon is the one he give his heart eyes to  
[😅3]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:10 PM  
~~theres no accountign for taste~~

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:10 PM  
martin likes them grumpy?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:10 PM  
I mean, Jon just turned down his offer of tea and compelled him to give a Statement without asking? Making Jon feel like he's in free-fall and can't breathe _while_ Mike is giving the Statement is deeply unpleasant, but not actually _disproportionate  
_[👆🏽2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:10 PM  
if jon had asked politely instead of going “gib answers now” he _might’ve_ avoided the Falling

 **Elegy** Today at 7:11 PM  
YEP

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:11 PM  
Unlike Jude's horribly burnt handshake or Jared's "trade a rib for a Statement"

 **Elegy** Today at 7:11 PM  
by avatar standards, mike was _really_ kind about it  
not even any permanent damage

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:11 PM  
YES be polite to mike and it might actually be, literally fine

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:11 PM  
Also maybe don't ask about the scars

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:11 PM  
a lot of avatars? will not respect politeness  
mike? will

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:12 PM  
I'm pretty sure asking how he joined the Vast would have been better than "how did you get those scars."(edited)  
[☝️3]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:12 PM  
mike is Valid

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:12 PM  
(...I need to eat, I'm leaving for work in 20min. But, roommate in kitchen.)

 **Elegy** Today at 7:12 PM  
also jon you _know_ how he got those scars, there was already a _statement_ about it  
...i _think_

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:12 PM  
i should probably make lunch too

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:12 PM  
maybe phrase it like "i wonder how you joined the vast"  
circumvent the question entirely. give him the option.  
BE POLITE.

 **** **the Void that watches** Today at 7:12 PM  
there is

 **Elegy** Today at 7:13 PM  
statement where his friend mentions him having been struck by lightning anyway

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:13 PM  
(...Roommate _not_ in kitchen! To food.)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:13 PM  
yeah all the way back in s1 I think

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:13 PM  
the one by his childhood frans

 **Elegy** Today at 7:13 PM  
you don't _need_ any more information than that!

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:13 PM  
go get food rev!  
[☝️4]  
also obligatory reminder to take your meds and drink your food and eat your fluids

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:13 PM  
oh shit i did not take those today

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:13 PM  
_this is why i do these reminders_

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:14 PM  
He'd probably mention the whole "being chased by the Spiral" thing as part of how he joined the Vast anyway.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:14 PM  
I just remembered when I was a smol tma fan and was like “ummm plot hole lichtenberg scars aren’t permanent”

 **Elegy** Today at 7:14 PM  
exactly! it was exactly _precisely_ the wrong thing to ask

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:14 PM  
oh younger me you were so young and innocent  
[😅2]  
maybe _normal_ lichtenberg scars aren’t permanent (edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:14 PM  
im _here_ for permanent lichtenberg scars i want them  
hmm, maybe ink...

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:14 PM  
if only haha

 **Elegy** Today at 7:15 PM  
they _can_ be permanent in very rare cases  
which _still_ wouldn't have required jon to ask about them

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:15 PM  
wait really?? irl???  
_nice_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:15 PM  
full lightning strike across my back  
oh, they can? ive researched a shit ton on them for reasons, but couldnt find any good sources

 **the Void that watches** Today at 7:15 PM  
its rude to ask about peoples scars JON

 **Elegy** Today at 7:16 PM  
yep! mostly when there is longer duration discharge, and in people with very fair or sensitive skin

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:16 PM  
scars are personal  
some people like talking about them bc they hve stories  
some dont  
huh  
til  
today is good day. thanks elegy  
[👍2]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:16 PM  
Very good to know.  
All of it, I mean.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:17 PM  
::3

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:17 PM  
Also rev I hope u have a good day at work !!!  
[👆🏽2]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:18 PM  
we lost the thread somewhere in the labyrinth of this conversatio it seems

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:18 PM  
Thank you!

 **Elegy** Today at 7:18 PM  
god yeah what were we even talking about... sasha???

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:19 PM  
We WERE talking about poor sasha  
I miss her so muuuuch she was so funny and she had such a nice voice  
Sobs into my fix it about sasha and tim

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:20 PM  
what was sashas stance on martin's success at romancing jon again  
i remember that she and tim were betting against each other

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:20 PM  
Not sure that actually came up in canon

 **Elegy** Today at 7:20 PM  
i don't _remember_ them talking about it on tape? but it's been a while since i listened to season 1

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:21 PM  
s5 actually  
if it didnt, its canon in my heart

 **Elegy** Today at 7:21 PM  
oh shit right

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:21 PM  
Canon of the heart is good

 **Elegy** Today at 7:21 PM  
i don't think they talk about it in those episodes either though? they talk about martin's Lack Of Credentials ~~and maybe imply sasha is aro? at least that she had a thing with tim and now Does Not~~

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:22 PM  
That episode made me so uncomfortable.

 **Elegy** Today at 7:22 PM  
~~_yeah_. i want to like sasha but some of the reveals about her in early season 5 i was like " _welp_ there go my theories that they were all actually friends in season 1"~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:23 PM  
IT DO HURT

 **Elegy** Today at 7:24 PM  
~~_although_ those tapes could be coming from either the web or elias, neither of whom have an interest in reminding jon of _the good old days_ so much as in continuing to isolate him and make him miserable, so... i mean... maybe selected for The Worst There Was To Offer~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:24 PM  
Yeah  
A good point I will cling to

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:24 PM  
~~But just like. If she felt like that, _why did she take the transfer?  
_~~[☝️1][❗️1]

 **Elegy** Today at 7:25 PM  
~~also sasha's _very_ glib response to tim telling her not to spread martin's secrets around did Not make me feel great about her lol~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM  
In s3 they couldve still been friends and gotten xloser.... if there had been more communication and less misunderstandings and general fear becuase nobody has any idea what's going on  
Everyone is so scared they're pushing each other away  
Except martin who is trying desperately to keep ppl together iirc

 **Elegy** Today at 7:25 PM  
tma is the _anti_ found family and it makes me Very Sad

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:25 PM  
I feel like s2 had already burned a lot of jon-tim bridges because of the clashing trauma but. yeah it could've at least been _better_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM  
It SUCKS  
It couldve been better! Just talk !  
Jon please god you couldve talked to tim and martin  
They're the only people who have any idea of what ur going thru  
Why did it have to hurt so muuuuch  
Well, manipulation by outside forces. Probably  
But still  
God  
My little baby heart

 **Elegy** Today at 7:27 PM  
Blame Jonah For All Things

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:27 PM  
Fuck you jonah  
If u were real I would become an instant avatar of the slaughter and fucking destroy you

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:28 PM  
(checking the transcripts. looks like i was wrong. whoops.)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:28 PM  
It can be heart canon  
Pats u kite

 **Elegy** Today at 7:28 PM  
go hunt instead, you can be slightly more Targetted

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:28 PM  
-is pat-

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:29 PM  
Ok hunt is sick I wanna be a werewolf

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:29 PM  
go dark. blind the fucker  
good point lol

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:29 PM  
Sexy werewolf bc all of them are sexy

 **Elegy** Today at 7:29 PM  
hunt is another one where like... The Aesthetic™️(edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** **██████████████████████████████████████** [8](edited)  
[😷4]  
Yeah, Hunt is pretty awesome. I definitely wouldn't go that way? But one of my favourites after Beholding.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:30 PM  
Oof!!

 **Elegy** Today at 7:30 PM  
~~i give it another few months before you can just find them at the corner store~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:30 PM  
It goes beholding, vast, hunt for me

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:31 PM  
Beholding, Vast, Hunt, and Spiral are all top-tier.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** **█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████** [9](edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:31 PM  
(Canadian!)

 **Elegy** Today at 7:31 PM  
_so true_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:32 PM  
(my entity faves are vast, beholding, flesh, and slaughter)

 **Elegy** Today at 7:32 PM  
step one: pandemic  
step two: riots  
step three: ~~decline and fall of rome~~

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** **█████████████████████████████████████████████████** [10](edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:32 PM  
Kite If u became a flesh avatar could i have some teeth

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:32 PM  
what pandemic i thought a volcano broke out  
sure

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:32 PM  
Thanks ilu

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:32 PM  
<3

 **Elegy** Today at 7:32 PM  
actually yeah rev, i think that's enough time for contaminants to decay? not ideal, but in a pinch.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** **████████████████████████████████████████** [11].(edited)  
[👍4]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** **██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████** [12](edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM  
That's a good idea!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:34 PM  
hey guys keep the covid talk to **#vent** please  
[👍1]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:34 PM  
Whoops, sorry

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:34 PM  
oops shit

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:34 PM  
~~...That was the rule I suggested too, whoops.~~

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:34 PM  
todays just a day of errors  
lets amp up the funny, we can make it a comedy  
get all shakespearan up in this bs

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 PM  
I hope they have masks for you at the door, regardless.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:35 PM  
Thank you!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:36 PM  
I was catching up to the conversation, sorry.  
I think I'm going to go again, I have to help my friend make dinner. Thank you all for explaining things to me again, I do appreciate it.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:37 PM  
take ur time lol we're just going SQUIRREL at like ove rniine thousand different things  
o/  
hope next time isnt so hectic  
have a good eat!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 PM  
It's a bit fun actually, if overwhelming.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:38 PM  
you get used to it  
no worries  
everyone does

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM  
have good dinner!

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:39 PM  
(ʘ‿ʘ✿)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:40 PM  
Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilertext:  
> 1 And then I get to hear jon destroy not sasha. [ return to text ]  
> 2 jon SMITES HER [ return to text ]  
> 3 yes! [ return to text ]  
> 4 she braggs about killing sasha and he just one shots her [ return to text ]  
> 5 before that she gets stuck in the tunnels below the institute, courtesy of leitner [ return to text ]  
> 6 Jon goes CEASELESS WATCHER TURN YOUR GAZE UPON THIS WRETCHED THING and not sasha goes SIZZLE [ return to text ]  
> 7 she tempted fate a bit too hard [ return to text ]  
> 8 Ugh I forgot I have no clean masks, I hope they have them at the door today. [ return to text ]  
> 9 you can get them at the corner store here, but our medical infrastructure here in europe is lots better than the american one [ return to text ]  
> 10 ...Do you think it's safe to wear a mask that's been sitting on my floor for... probably about a week? [ return to text ]  
> 11 Maybe I'll just put it in a plastic bag and wear it if they don't have any at the door [ return to text ]  
> 12 last i heard the virus could survive 3 days outside the human body on various surfaces, but data mightve been updated in the meantime [ return to text ]  
> 


	3. Trousers. Thank God.

_Tuesday, February 28 th, 2017 || Wednesday, June 3rd, 2020  
_ _11:13 AM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  **_#general_**

****the admiral**** Today at 11:13 AM  
I DECIDED TO START READING ONE OF THE BOOKS MY GRANDFATHER GAVE ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND ON THE FIRST FUCKING PAGE  
ITS ALREADY GIVEN ME A FUCKING EXISTENTIAL CRISIS  
"If you were to pick yourself apart with tweezers, one atom at a time, you would produce a mound of fine atomic dust. none of which had ever been alive, but all of which had once been you"  
ITS 3AM ITS TOO LATE/EARLY FOR THIS SHIT

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:28 AM  
lol, admiral

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 11:28 AM  
_i am not okay_  
_my brain is breaking_

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:30 AM  
That is #unfortunate

 ** **spooky spiral serval**** Today at 6:15 PM  
wow

_Wednesday, March 1 st, 2017 || Thursday, June 4th, 2020  
_ _2:02 AM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  **_#general_**

**the Void that watches** Today at 2:02 AM  
not sure if vast buried or end but its .. _something_

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:03 AM  
.....Maybe I shouldn't check this chat when I can't sleep. That is... quite a lot to think about, Admiral.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:04 AM  
sounds like the sort of thing i think about about that time of day

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:04 AM  
It's the ship of Theseus problem, but with people.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:05 AM  
alternatively that sounds alot like something that'd be in a leitner

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:05 AM  
And also no rebuilding. Just a consideration of your own makeup. The clinical material that makes up a person.  
Oh god, I hope not.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:06 AM  
leitner that just turns you into "star stuff"  
you probably are still consious but you are dust  
[😱5]

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:07 AM  
At this point I'm sure there must be one out there, but I don't want to think about it. I hate Leitners. So. Much.

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:07 AM  
Valid

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:07 AM  
…  
do…  
do you hate leitner or leitners

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:07 AM  
Pour one out for our boy Mike Crew who read MULTIPLE Leitners and managed to walk away  
[☝️5]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:07 AM  
yes  
A LEGEND  
anyway  
um a  
have a link https://insidepuns.tumblr.com/post/190877983388/archivistbottles-please-fucking-watch-this-video

Tumblr

dont talk to me about jurgein leitner ill fucking

none of you will ever understand the visceral rage i hold for the  
slump of a man and his shitty haunted house goosebumps books  
none of you will EVER comprehend the pure utter contempt i hold i  
wish i...

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:09 AM  
I think Leitner was a sad old man who was trying to make a mark in the world, but ended up putting many people in danger and sacrificing even more for something that didn't even work. A sad, pathetic man. He shouldn't have been killed, but I don't feel much sympathy for him, hiding out for so long in the tunnels. Coward.  
It seems I can't load links. Figures.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:10 AM  
oh yikes

 **Elegy** Today at 2:10 AM  
leitner murder was jonah's only valid act  
ever  
in 200 years(edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:10 AM  
lemme find a transcript

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:10 AM  
Press F to pay respect

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:10 AM  
F

 **Elegy** Today at 2:10 AM  
F

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:10 AM  
F  
Poor soul cant listen to the podcast cant load tumblr

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:11 AM  
oof

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:11 AM  
Objectively Leitner wasn't much worse than a lot of the other people in the podcast? He just had so much less of an excuse.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:11 AM  
F  
yep  
stupid rat old bastard

 **Elegy** Today at 2:11 AM  
i mean _yeah_ but i, like leitner rant op, hate him a lot  
[☝️4]

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:11 AM  
Yeah!

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:11 AM  
Kind of like Canon Jonah!

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:11 AM  
Man got so many assistants killed that he can’t even remember how many

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:11 AM  
Although he was _stand-out_ awful.  
_Yeah_.

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:12 AM  
Which makes him a bitch

 **Elegy** Today at 2:12 AM  
"i have a lot of money, i'll just kill dozens of people and collect cursed books for no good reason!"  
[☝️4]

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:12 AM  
LITCHRALLY

 **Elegy** Today at 2:12 AM  
"and i won't even put a _useful warning_ in my bookplate!"

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:13 AM  
also i feel like leitner was 100% a dick but like. hes more to be pitied and scorned than hated  
like hes not _worth_ my hatred

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:13 AM  
(Would the Fears have let it stick if it contained a useful warning though?)

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:13 AM  
He still got people killed

 **Elegy** Today at 2:13 AM  
i have an infinite wellspring of hate and absolutely no pity for leitner  
bitch got everything he deserved  
[☝️1]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:13 AM  
Fair

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:14 AM  
At least when _Gertrude_ did it, she thought it was to save the world  
Doesn’t make it right though

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:14 AM  
agreed

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:14 AM  
Most of the Avatars need to kill/traumatize people to survive, which at least gives like... some reason to it. And some, like Peter and Agnes, and Jon in a different way, never really had a choice.

Leitner was just like "this seems fun and valuable."  
[☝️4]

 **Elegy** Today at 2:14 AM  
for fuck's sake, when _mary_ did it, at least she had a _purpose_. it was a _shitty_ purpose and i wish she'd died at literally the moment gerry was born so that he could be saved from her Whole Everything, but like. she was _doing something_.(edited)  
[☝️4][❗️4]

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:15 AM  
I feel pity for the man more than hatred now, but it's mostly because of the nature of his death. It's something of a performative pity, for myself, for some reason. I still hate him.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:15 AM

STUPID IDIOT MOTHERFUCKING JURGEN LEITENER GOD DAMN FOOL BOOK COLLECTING  
DUST EATING RAT OLD BASTARD SHITHEAD IDIOT AVATAR OF THE WHORE BIGGEST  
CLOWN IN THE CIRCUS LAUGHED OUT OF TOWN COWBOY MOTHERFUCKING JURGEIN  
LEITNER

STOP PINNING ME WHEN I TALK ABOUT JURGEIN LEITENER I HATE HIM SO MUCH WHY  
DOES HE HAVE SO MANY FUCKED UP BOOKS WHY DID HE DECIDE TO FUCK AROUND  
AND FIND OUT JUST SET THEM LOOSE IS HE DEAD IS HE A BASTARD MAN HAS SUCH A  
VISCERAL AFFECT ON ME NOT EVEN IN THE ROOM NEVER SEEN THIS MANS FACE AND  
I KNOW HE HAS THE WORLDS SHITTIEST BEARD GET AWAY FROM ME

if i wanted to get into heaven and god said jurgein leitners waiting inside i would piss  
on gods feet for the sole purpose of getting sent back down

if i have to deal with jurgein leitner speaking one word in person on voice in podcast  
not only will i close the tab i will delete my bookmark out of spite and have to rewatch  
the entire series again for the experience of being able to skip all the times when he is  
mentioned or alive

i dont even know why i hate him so much. he collects books but i am just mad because  
i am angy

he better have some fucked up backstory to explain this if hes just some rich shithead  
whos a fan of creepypasta and wanted the irl version ill go ham

BETTER have had a book make him kill a man cuz if he didnt Im going to make him

paypal.com/IFuckingHateJurgeinLeitner

episodes not even about him. vaguely mentioned what is supposed to maybe be his  
library and I lost it

where the fuck is jurgein leitner if hes still alive im going to so deeply wish he wasnt

crusty old man

ill punch leitner and his sad frail old man twig bones will simply flake apart under my  
epic huge meat fist and he will disintegrate until all thats left is one final book he kept  
on him at all times simply titled Now You Fucked Up in ancient yiddish

im not breathing im hyperventilating at this point

i hope theres a date given for when jurgen died or will die so i can make it a reminder  
on my phone

everyday once a year i will see it and do anything but pay respects to the man who had  
so many fucked up if true books

FOUND IT

 **Elegy** Today at 2:16 AM  
can't believe op predicted leitner's whole actual backstory of "rich shithead whos a fan of creepypasta and wanted irl version"  
[😅3]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:16 AM  
I don't think I'd ever read the whole thing through before!

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:17 AM  
~~if I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought that this was done by Our Boy, Gerry Keay~~ (edited)

 **Elegy** Today at 2:18 AM  
~~Our Boy, Gerry Keay is better than me bc he didn't finish beating up leitner~~

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:18 AM  
i honestly wanted to deck that man

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:18 AM  
Also, that's fair Cat. He died pretty horribly, and the _way_ Jonah/Elias did it set off so many awful things, and it's not even like it was justified, because Jonah was never one of the people Leitner hurt and never even cared about that.

 **Elegy** Today at 2:18 AM  
~~so much respect to him for scaring leitner that he would be attacked by random goths so he spent the next decade hiding in the tunnels though. an icon.~~  
[👆5]

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:18 AM  
~~Gerry Keay, everyone! Too good for the world~~ 😢  
[😢6]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:19 AM  
~~we miss you gerry your time was short but it was enough~  
brb

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:19 AM  
That rant was... surprisingly energising, in a way I did not anticipate.

 **Elegy** Today at 2:20 AM  
hell yeah. a good rant will Get You Going

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:20 AM  
I immediately started reading it out loud and the results were unexpected.  
Bit fun, really.  
[👍6]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:22 AM  
(Honestly impressed, I tried a bit but I kept tripping over the beginning because there's no kind of rhythm)

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:23 AM  
.... I have an easy time getting into one, I think. Just a natural, I suppose.  
I talk to myself sometimes, and I like reading things out. It's just easier to voice my thoughts to keep them from getting all jumbled.

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:24 AM  
BIG same  
Muttering and singing to myself aaaallll the time

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:24 AM  
Oh _same_ I'll just randomly read out good lines

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:24 AM  
Right!!

 **Elegy** Today at 2:24 AM  
i have an Aversion to being Loud where other people can hear me  
BUT  
when i'm alone in my house it is mumbling/singing time(edited)  
[☝️2]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:25 AM  
Also "Pasta, pasta, pasta, not pasta, are you- nope, not pasta, pasta, where... Ah! Pasta."

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:25 AM  
YES EXACTLYYY

 **Elegy** Today at 2:25 AM  
also: _will_ talk to my cat

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:25 AM  
Oh well _obviously_

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:25 AM  
I will baby talk to every animal I encounter

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:26 AM  
It is very easy to talk to cats.  
[☝️5]

 **Elegy** Today at 2:26 AM  
cat will not judge you. cat will just demand scritches and stick his face in my glass.  
[😅3]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:27 AM  
Mine will just flop down, roll over, and mew pathetically until you crouch down to pet him.

 **Elegy** Today at 2:28 AM  
balthazar has this routine where he _sprints_ in front of me, drops onto the floor in a dramatic flop, and then does a _wiggle_. the _wiggle_ is to entice belly petting. 50/50 chance that he will just grab your hand and chew on it.(edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:29 AM  
_Awwwww_.  
I've got two - or, well, my parents do. The other one is very much a lapcat, and the bit in ep93, with the admiral "Yep, that is your butt. In my face" ? He does that. _Frequently_.  
[😅4]  
Cats are just the best.  
[☝️5][❗️5][😻5]

 ** **CatArchivist**** Today at 2:34 AM  
Agreed.

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:36 AM  
fun fact when im playing video games and i get stressed i start singing my actions

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:36 AM  
SAME

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:36 AM  
like "oh no what are you doooingg get awwaaayy run run run over heeeerrree FUCK I DIED"

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:36 AM  
_Same_.

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:36 AM  
i am always saying/singing whatever meme/song is stuck in my head

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:36 AM  
That seems like a pretty common reaction! I see lots of lets players do it

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 2:37 AM  
I do it while I'm studying sometimes - "Pop up, pop down, and the hydrogen fucks off..."  
[😂3]

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:37 AM  
XDD  
i do it when im thinking real hard about something hearing it makes it easier  
tho rn im trying very hard not to start shouting "Fuck the police" like from that one john mulaney bit  
because its in my head and will not go away

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:39 AM  
Shahdgajhdsjgdshshs  
M ood

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:40 AM  
like just yes that is what i think  
but im trying to do hw rn

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:40 AM  
all cops are bastards  
[☝️2]

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:40 AM  
Go get em void I believe in u  
Do that hw

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:41 AM  
its about that time i pushed my youngest brother off the roof of my house  
because apperantly i have trhee interesting stories that i alternate between

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:45 AM  
Honestly, valid  
I'm gonna draw some jon bc I finally have the time and energy woooo

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:45 AM  
two of them involve poeple falling from great heights  
the last one is that one time i made a fire ball

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 2:45 AM  
W  
What

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:46 AM  
can i just say that it was completely on accident

 ** **the admiral**** Today at 2:46 AM  
FIRE BALL

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:46 AM  
burnt my ding dang bangs  
camp stoves are hard ok?  
anyway pushing both my brothers off of things on purpose is fun  
watching my mom fall off of a water fall considerably less fun

 **Elegy** Today at 2:49 AM  
void did you... read any suspicious books as a kid... bc that's some big vast energy lol(edited)

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:49 AM  
i used to have a star gazing book

 **Elegy** Today at 2:49 AM  
that'll do it

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:50 AM  
~~ive been leitnered  
~~[😅4]  
does this mean i can be simon's grandkid

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:50 AM  
~~look on the bright side, you’re likely to be adopted by a rich old man~~  
Yes

 **the Void that watches** Today at 2:51 AM  
look i have college to pay for and people to yeet  
and an astronomy course to retake as i failed it last time due to reasons  
~~ok but pushing my brothers off of things is fun and hilarious and im always very careful when i do it~~  
even my issues with heights are a bit vasty  
it not the height that freaks me out its the fact that i would have no clontrol if the elevator began to fall  
or the plane  
i don't like being trappes

 ** **Loonyblue**** Today at 2:54 AM  
~~You and Kite are now siblings~~

 ** **Void Fairchild**** Today at 2:55 AM  
now its official  
[👍🏽3]  
anyway i do avoid high places because of this tendency  
i see a high drop i want to push  
or just sit

 ** **gay for Beholding**** Today at 3:03 AM  
Ok I gtg shower I'm grosss see ya guys

 ** **Void Fairchild**** Today at 3:04 AM  
mood  
~~wishing i was at the institue giving a statment on that time i pushed by brother off the roof it would come back to me in much better clarity~~

 ** **Void Fairchild**** Today at 3:19 AM  
~~in stead i have "there are 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000, particles in the universe that we can observe, your mama took the ugly ones and put them into one nerd" on repeat in my head~~

 ** **spooky spiral serval**** Today at 3:38 AM  
w o w

####  **_#vent_**

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:01 AM  
ughhhh someone make me eat food I haven’t had a proper meal since breakfast

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:01 AM  
go eat

 **the admiral** Today at 5:01 AM  
GO  
EAT

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:01 AM  
eat! hydrate! ur body deserves food bc it loves you ❤️

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:01 AM  
I had a sandwich around four I guess but

 **the admiral** Today at 5:01 AM  
_GO EAT REAL FOOD_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:02 AM  
go have real food  
~~tho that is a mood~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:02 AM  
u gotta maintain the vacation waterpark that is ur body. keep those slides slippery. stock up that hot dog stand. i dont know why i thought of thsi metaphor but its stupidly funny to me so im standing by it

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:02 AM  
Please eat.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:03 AM  
ohohohohoho

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:03 AM  
have you eaten today CA

 **the admiral** Today at 5:03 AM  
see even CA wants you to eat  
also yeah CA have you eaten

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:03 AM  
its what 3 am where you are?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:03 AM  
Perhaps it is.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:03 AM  
mx. ill stay up bc i dont sleep well probably needs some reminding too!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:03 AM  
why are y9ou even awake?  
do you have to go into work?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:04 AM  
I’m on...temporary leave.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:04 AM  
ahhhhh covid stuff?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:04 AM  
o was about to ask about that yeah

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:05 AM  
Yes.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:05 AM  
rip

####  **_#general_**

**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:10 AM  
ok so I just thought of a weird story I have that kind of felt like an encounter with the stranger haha  
should I make a "statement" lol

 **the admiral** Today at 5:10 AM  
do tell 👀  
lmao yes  
dewit

 **C atArchivist** Today at 5:11 AM  
oh?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:11 AM  
tell us tell us

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:11 AM  
yeah it was CRAZY, gimme a sec to type it out. major major stranger vibes and also its legit scary so uhhh it might freak u out

 **the admiral** Today at 5:11 AM  
lol we even have a "jon" here to take the statement :P

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:12 AM  
pfft no kidding  
ok ok im goin

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:12 AM  
XD

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:13 AM  
I’m hardly “taking” anything.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:13 AM  
oh shush just play along

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:13 AM  
lol

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:14 AM  
Statement of "the admiral", shared on the server Thursday, June 4, 2020.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:14 AM  
wha

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:15 AM  
(I figured if it's a Statement it should have an opening?)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:15 AM  
wrong statement giver rev

 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 AM  
its not my statement tho😂

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:15 AM  
... _Whoops_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:15 AM  
unless you have something you want to share?

 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 AM  
nah my story requires yelling lol

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:15 AM  
Sorry, scrolled up and saw the wrong username😅

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:15 AM  
valid

 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 AM  
i'll wait until we can vc to tell it  
lol youre good

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:16 AM  
yeah, maybe not at 9pm

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:16 AM  
Or 5 AM, for that matter.  
[👀3]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:16 AM  
Okay, so, correction:

Statement of "gay for Beholding" shared on the server June 4, 2020, regarding "an encounter with major stranger vibes".(edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:17 AM  
so i was coming home from a 3 day trip with a club, model united nations. we go to other schools and debate stances as though we're members of the UN, its a cool club and i had a lot of fun for the 4 years i was in it. it was about 1 or 1:30 AM, and the roads are slick with that packed kind of snow thats melted slightly and refrozen into ice. i dont really know how to describe the vibes driving back, just that they were... definitely unsettling. anyway, im driving, theres no other cars around, and im only a few minutes away from my house. then this fucking guy runs into the middle of the road, and slips and falls, directly in front of where im driving. i stop, obviously, and im just mostly worried at that point? because he was like waving his arms at me before he slipped, so i thought maybe he needed help. i was like 16 or 17 at the time, pretty naive, and i live in a small, pretty safe town. 17k people, not much going on here. so my first instinct is to roll down my window and ask if he needs any help, because im worried! so im trying to roll down my window, and the guy comes up to my car and gets. in. my. car.

he gets into my fucking back seat, and im so shocked and confused that i just, dont really react to it. I ask him if hes ok, why hes outside in this weather on his own. he tells me his friend was attacked by wild dogs(?????) and he needs to get help. im extremely confused by that statement and dont really believe it, but i just ask him if he can call for help for his friend. he keeps babbling about getting help for his friend, and how he needs to get away from the dogs, so i tell him theres a gas station two minutes away and i will drive him. i tell him to call the police while im driving him there. he doesnt. this man, already has unsettled me by getting into my goddamn car, but now hes also asking to be taken somewhere, with obvious holes in his story. he also just didnt... look quite right. he was very gaunt and jittery, nervous. i drove him to the gas station and parked, and he still hadnt tried calling the police, and i was still in complete shock so i was just being super duper calm during this whole thing. i just told him to get out and go into the gas station, and to call whoever he needs for help. he finally, finally got out of my car, and i was able to leave. i still have no idea what the deal with the wild dogs was.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:22 AM  
what the actual fuck

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:22 AM  
right?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:22 AM  
either stranger or you met someone who’d just escaped from the hunt  
[☝️2]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:23 AM  
^^^^

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:23 AM  
oh, it could be that! the whole vibe of that night was.... srsly chilling

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:23 AM  
or possibly “escaped”, who’s to say what happened next lol  
[😬4]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:23 AM  
why not both

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:23 AM  
yeah, who was the "friend"

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:23 AM  
porque no los dos  
either way very spooky

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:24 AM  
Best case scenario, it was just drugs.  
Worst case...

 **the admiral** Today at 5:24 AM  
_hopefully_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:24 AM  
thats kind of what i assumed afterwards, but i just like entertaining the idea that it was somehow supernatural in nature bc of tma lkfdjlksjfd

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:25 AM  
If it _was_ you were like tangential witness, which is probably the best way to experience an Entity encounter.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:25 AM  
at least i didnt get hurt. surreal experience

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:25 AM  
You know, as far as "best" goes.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:25 AM  
meanwhile, 90% of my childhood wack stories are because im ADHD as fuck and would run off all the time lol

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:26 AM  
next time drive away when he tries holy shit GFB

 **the admiral** Today at 5:26 AM  
creek adventure  
disneyland adventure  
houston airport adventure  
DC adventure  
downtown disney adventure

.......i had a lot of adventures  
[😅5]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:26 AM  
Personally, the more TMA content I encounter, the _less_ I like the idea that the supernatural exists.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:26 AM  
Oh _mood_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:26 AM  
valid

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:26 AM  
ok but. beholding hot.  
[👁2]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:27 AM  
Like I said, back before I knew all the cosmology and kept imagining myself in the place of the victims? Legit could not sleep.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM  
gay remember that jonny gave the stats like. most of the population has had Some encounter with a fear I think?

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:27 AM  
and thats all i have to say about that bc my opinions r no longer valid

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM  
whenever i get a weird vibe from something i walk away  
just nope the fuck out

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:27 AM  
No, I don't think it was "most"

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:27 AM  
it was still a massive percentage  
i remember

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM  
just the vast majority don’t have a _statement-worthy_ encounter, that was like a fraction of a percent

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:28 AM  
OH YEAH THAT

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:28 AM  
no I’m pretty sure “has at least vaguely brushed the fears” was at something like 60%??  
[👀1]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:28 AM  
fuck yeah

 **the admiral** Today at 5:28 AM  
VOID YOURE THE COFFIN MAN

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:28 AM  
gillespie

 **the admiral** Today at 5:28 AM  
"just nope the fuck out"

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:28 AM  
like idk if you happened to be passing by while Breekon and Hope were getting jon his skincare products

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:29 AM  
joshua joseph or smth

 **the admiral** Today at 5:29 AM  
anfasnfsfasn  
joshua gillespie  
i know his name

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:29 AM  
YES I AM

 **the admiral** Today at 5:29 AM  
i just very much prefer calling him coffin man  
why say something as boring as a name when you can say coffin man

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:30 AM  
I still find it just a bit ironic that the second real statement had someone named “John” in it.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:30 AM  
I KNOWWW  
was reading a fic (theseus) and John the shitty coffin man came up adn i had whiplash

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM  
yep  
its such a vague name

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:31 AM  
And then there’s Michael

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:31 AM  
so  
many  
michaels

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:31 AM  
why are there so many micheal

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:31 AM  
that collegehumor video but its directed at jonny sims

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:31 AM  
Should I put it up?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:31 AM  
(I literally have an OC names Mike, and two shared ones named Michelle and Miguel, just to add to the chaos)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:32 AM  
Jon, John, Jonathan Fanshawe(sp?), Michael, Mike, Mikaele, Jared, Gerard,  
[😅2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:32 AM  
the jared and gerard distinction hurt me bc my brain has trouble w accents lolol

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:32 AM  
<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jedA1-bFvC8>

YouTube

CollegeHumor

[No New Mikes In 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jedA1-bFvC8)

**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:32 AM  
jonny sims stop naming your children michael

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:32 AM  
you know that trope “one steve limit”? tma is the opposite of that

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:32 AM  
HAH

 **the admiral** Today at 5:33 AM  
wait what do you mean the second statement had a jonn in it  
his name was joshua

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:33 AM  
ALSO _gertrude_ pronounces gerard jeh- _rahd_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:33 AM  
john was the guy that gave joshua the coffin for money  
[☝️3]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:33 AM  
OH  
lol

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:33 AM  
it‘s just _jon_ who can’t make the distinction

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:34 AM  
i felt so bad bc it took me a whole episode to realize sarahs voice wasnt the same  
SASHA  
i cannot. type  
sarah can suck it  
fuckin stupid stranger monster

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:35 AM  
You caught on that quickly?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:35 AM  
PETITION TO CALL NOTSASHA SARAH FROM NOW ON  
i mean i didn't

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:35 AM  
yeah she sounds different and sashas voice was so much cuter and she had so much more warmth in it

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:35 AM  
I didn't realize until the list of voice actors at the end of the episode

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:35 AM  
but i have audio processing issues

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:36 AM  
it listed notsasha in the credits there’s a clear fandom divide between people who listened to the credits, and people who didn’t listen to the credits and thought it was a big plot twist in s2 lol  
[😅4]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:36 AM  
i got spoiled cuz i looked at the wiki to see who sasha's va was like two episodes before she died

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:36 AM  
yep

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:36 AM  
i realized while notsasha was talking and i texted my friend "did sasha get a new va???" and they did a no spoilers smile at me and i cried

 **the admiral** Today at 5:36 AM  
ok but like. who listens to the credits.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:36 AM  
I do!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:36 AM  
I certainly didn’t.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:37 AM  
its ok, lots of ppl didnt hear a difference for a while!  
and also i always skip the credits alfkdjslkfjdsjjk

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:37 AM  
also quality content re: VAs

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:37 AM  
god every va on thsi fucking podcast is so good

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:37 AM  
your regular reminder that Alex Newall voices Jared Boneturner(edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:38 AM  
WHICH IS  
WACK  
also simon had a wonderful va he was so delightful

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:38 AM  
Alex is just like  
I can be your angle........or yuor devil(edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:39 AM  
And Jonny Sims _actual parents_ voicing Gertrude and Leitner

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:39 AM  
Who else did Alex voice?

 **the admiral** Today at 5:39 AM  
martin

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:39 AM  
and peter!!!! im love alasdair

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:39 AM  
_So much_

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:39 AM  
...Right, of course.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:39 AM  
we love alex hes so great. hes the director and he does such a good job the podcast is sooooo well maaaaade

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:40 AM  
Also I will forever be laughing about them _not expecting_ Ben Meredith to make Elias that sexy.  
[😅2]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:40 AM  
Personally, I wouldn’t want my parents to be Gertrude or Leitner.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM  
lksdlfkdjz

 **the admiral** Today at 5:40 AM  
LMAO

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:40 AM  
_No me neither_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM  
ben delivers his lines with straight up lust  
tingly

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:40 AM  
alex is also an evil dm™️

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:40 AM  
Like. I'm not sure which one would be _worse_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:40 AM  
_~tingly~  
_[😏3]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM  
i love him for it

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:41 AM  
and i like to say that martin is also an Evil DM™️  
because why not

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:41 AM  
mahtin.......  
sorry i blackked out for a second i was thinking about mahtin

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:42 AM  
MAHTIN

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:42 AM  
Anyone else ever listened to that compilation of all the different times Jon says Martin's name from S1 to S4?  
And how you can _hear_ the tone changing

 **the admiral** Today at 5:42 AM  
MAHTIN  
you can hear the love

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:43 AM  
YOU CAN HEAR THE LOVE

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:43 AM  
He doesn’t say it _Mahtin_. He says Martin.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:43 AM  
he says it mahtin  
its adorable

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:43 AM  
You lot said you were mostly American, right?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 5:43 AM  
(Canadian!)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:44 AM  
american as alllll hell

 **the admiral** Today at 5:44 AM  
yeeeeeeeeee

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:44 AM  
North American.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:44 AM  
yep sorry  
to us it sounds like Mahtin

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:44 AM  
_lovingly_ "mahtin"

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:44 AM  
I suppose if you’re expecting _Marrrrrrtin_

 **the admiral** Today at 5:44 AM  
rood

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM  
no that would be a different sound than your thinking of

 **the admiral** Today at 5:45 AM  
the r is _there_ it should be _pronounced_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM  
you'd roll that r if it was MARRRRRtin

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:45 AM  
It _is_ pronounced!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM  
to the british ear im sure it is

 **the admiral** Today at 5:45 AM  
y'all just go MAHTIN

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:45 AM  
American English is rhotic British English is non-rhotic

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM  
to those of us from the americas not so mush

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:45 AM  
i keep accidentally calling my dog oliver martin bc of all the fanfiction im reading and how much i lovingly think his name in my head

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM  
I did some dickens reenactment last xmas (doubtful I’ll get the chance this year lol) and we got whole lessons on How To Talk  
[👀2]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:46 AM  
IM STILL SO MAD I MISSED THAT

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM  
and yes the R does make a difference in how it sounds!!!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:47 AM  
also the levels of emphasis on the r would be different depending on where in the americas you are

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 AM  
it’s subtle but it’s _there  
_like how in French if you say “non” the final n isn’t _hard_ , it doesn’t sound like _noan_ or something, but it doesn’t sound like _no_ either  
it changes the way the word sounds even if it’s not what you’re expecting!!!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:48 AM  
ye  
the r would be softer than an hard r if i said it compared to how my cousin in texas would  
different accents abound

 **CatArchivist Today at 5:49 AM  
**Oh, so you’ll listen to a reenactor but not a real Brit. I see how it is.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM  
i just like typing out "mahtin" bc it evokes a very specific and soft tone of jon's voice in my head  
[☝️2]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:49 AM  
ye

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM  
its so....... warm

 **CatArchivist Today at 5:49 AM  
**...Fair enough.  
[😅4]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM  
pats u gently  
we were kind of joshin u, to be fair

 **the admiral** Today at 5:50 AM  
to be fair, the reenactor in question is one of my favorite people :P

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:50 AM  
^_^

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM  
ok ive been exceedingly gay enough for one night, i need to go to bed😂

 **the admiral** Today at 5:54 AM  
lol night

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM  
night guyssss  
get some sleep when u can CA, mwah

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:55 AM  
I’ll try my best.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:55 AM  
❤️sleep well yall

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:56 AM  
hey if you have the time off use it

 **the admiral** Today at 5:56 AM  
~~also i love how we spent like a solid 10 min arguing about pronunciation bc of how Soft™️ Jon is when he say's martin's name~~

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:57 AM  
~~lov that man and his gay~~

 **the admiral** Today at 5:57 AM  
~~right~~  
a love story for the ages

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:58 AM  
Is it really that distinct?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:58 AM  
it is

 **the admiral** Today at 5:58 AM  
YUUUUUP

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:58 AM  
so soft  
so fucking soft

 **the admiral** Today at 5:58 AM  
in the first few seasons jon is just Grumpy but he starts to open up to martin and its so cute  
AND THE TEA  
tea is a love language  
[☝️3]

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:59 AM  
He missed Martin (and his tea) so much in S4!  
Boy was pining for an entire season

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:59 AM  
Did

 **the admiral** Today at 5:59 AM  
HE REALLY WAS

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:00 AM  
Did something happen to Martin in S4?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:00 AM  
Peter Lukas  
Also depression and suicidal tendencies

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:00 AM  
the lonely happens

 **the admiral** Today at 6:00 AM  
when peter lukas took over the institute from jonah he convinced martin that he had to be in the lonely

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:00 AM  
and jon was in a coma for 6 months

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:00 AM  
It was part of a bet between him and Elias

 **the admiral** Today at 6:00 AM  
so when jon came out of his coma, everyone was pissy with each other and martin was self isolating

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:01 AM  
Martin was self aware about it tho

 **the admiral** Today at 6:01 AM  
and jon was basically a kicked puppy without him

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:01 AM  
~~there is an urge to make a joke about self isolation and social distancing and i will nt do it(edited)~~

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:01 AM  
I’m still not getting over Jon’s proposal  
“Martin, let’s blind ourselves together and run away!”

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:01 AM  
i mean its very heart warming in context

 **the admiral** Today at 6:01 AM  
RIGHT  
context for CA; blinding yourself is the only way to sever your connection to the beholding and quit the institute, so during season 4 when jon figured that out, the FIRST PERSON he went to was martin  
and he asked martin to run away with him and they could escape together  
and said that he would only do it if martin did

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 AM  
How did he find that out?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:03 AM  
Eric’s Statement to Gertrude

 **the admiral** Today at 6:03 AM  
one of gertrudes tapes i think?  
yeee

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM  
erics  
yeah  
its how melanie gets out

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:03 AM  
That tape just made me go OMFG at Gertrude AND Eric  
Dekker threw a screaming box into the river in front of Eric and Gertrude(edited)  
And Gertrude was like “I didn’t see anything”

 **the admiral** Today at 6:04 AM  
screaming box?

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:04 AM  
Where was the tape?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:05 AM  
oh that sounds vaguely familiar

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:05 AM  
In the Archives somewhere, I think  
It wasn’t clear whether it was an actual screaming box or SOMETHING in the box that was screaming

 **the admiral** Today at 6:05 AM  
big oof lol

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:06 AM  
was that in Eric’s statement or some other time?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:06 AM  
Yes

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:06 AM  
im not sure if the blinding hting would work for the archivist  
[☝️1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:06 AM  
I remember eric showed up in upon the stair, he took down the statement and it gave him a headache

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:06 AM  
_She never played dumb when I was stalked by bloated, blood-soaked things, or told me I was imagining it when your friend Adelard dropped a screaming box into the Thames._

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:06 AM  
given that its a much stronger tie

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:06 AM  
OUCH

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:07 AM  
The more I learn about Gertrude...well.

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:07 AM  
She was NOT a Good Person

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:07 AM  
anywya if it weren't for martin and the others jon might not want to stop  
they are his ties martin especially  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:08 AM  
that’s gay

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:08 AM  
they keep him a person  
so very gay i love it

 **the admiral** Today at 6:08 AM  
the power of gay love solves everything

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:09 AM  
the power of love is stronger than fear

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM  
~~This is how they’re going to stop the Fearpocalypse~~

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:09 AM  
LOVE WINS MFKR

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:09 AM  
so we were talking about jon developing Feelings but what’s y’all’s hcs for when martin gets hit by them

 **the admiral** Today at 6:09 AM  
definitely early on  
like. at least before s2

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:09 AM  
I’ve seen arguments for precanon I’ve seen arguments for all the way in the s1 finale

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM  
After Jon invites Martin to live in the Archives after escaping a Worm Lady

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:09 AM  
oh yeah def pre s2

 **the admiral** Today at 6:09 AM  
THE NO PANTS SCENE

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:10 AM  
GDDAMMIT MARTIN

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:10 AM  
~~Martin completely forgot that this wasn’t his apartment and also that Jon tends to stay VERY late in the office~~

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:11 AM  
that was a great scene

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:11 AM  
I’m sure it was incredibly embarrassing for all parties involved.  
[☝️5]

 **the admiral** Today at 6:11 AM  
in all honesty tho for martin i think it was one of those things that started as "youre incredibly attractive and i dont know what to do with that information so im uncomfortable" and then slowly morphed into "im sort of comfortable because i know you" and very quickly from that point moved into "oh no im uncomfortable again but this time because im in love"

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:12 AM  
WAIT YALL

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:12 AM  
HOT JON RIGHTS  
[👀4]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:12 AM  
was Martin not wearing _trousers_ , or was he not wearing _pants  
_someone go check

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:12 AM  
Trousers.  
Thank God.  
[😅4]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:13 AM  
oof yeah(edited)

 **the admiral** Today at 6:13 AM  
_british people call underwear pants dont they_

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:13 AM  
Yes. Yes, we do.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:13 AM  
OOF

 **the admiral** Today at 6:13 AM  
LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:31 AM  
Ok I'm starting to fall asleep but I couldn't help skimming. Iirc the screaming box might've been that desolation avatar she beheaded and stuffed with straw and chucked. Bc she either didnt want to or couldn't figure out how to full kill them. Probably wrong but that's how I remember it being implied  
Sawdust  
Anyway I'm gonna ACTUALLY go to bed😂love u guys

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:34 AM  
go sleep!!

 **the admiral** Today at 6:34 AM  
............  
GOD i love this show  
[☝️1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:44 AM  
as do we all

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:44 AM  
its a good show  
back to my essay which is now late fuck

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:48 AM  
Please work on your essay.

 **the admiral** Today at 6:50 AM  
“The question that naturally occurs next is ‘what would it be like if a star exploded nearby?’ Our nearest stellar neighbor is Alpha Centauri, 4.3 light-years away. I had imagined that if there were an explosion there we would have 4.3 years to watch the light of this magnificent event spreading across the sky, as it tipped from a giant can. What would it be like if we had four years and four months to watch an inescapable doom advancing towards us, knowing that when it finally arrived it would blow the skin right off our bones? Would people still go to work? Would farmers still plant crops? Would anyone deliver them to stores?”  


**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:51 AM  
ashes to ashes dust to dust  
and im just not gonna think about it

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:51 AM  
I'd hope we'd keep going at least for a _while_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:51 AM  
Admiral you're going to make me have another existential crisis I'm trying to make myself SLEEP  
Somebody yell at me to mute the chat im to easily distracted

 **the admiral** Today at 6:52 AM  
IM SORRY OKAY ITS JUST THIS FREAKING BOOK

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:52 AM  
mute the fuckin chat gay

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:52 AM  
put tha book down admiral

 **the admiral** Today at 6:53 AM  
its separated by categories and logically i KNOW i should just. stop reading the astronomy category cuz theres gonna be a lot more of this kinda stuff in this category but _i have to fucking read it in order goddammit and the astronomy section is at the front_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM  
Pats gently. I will now go to sleep finally

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:54 AM  
admiral you have a leitner put the book down

 **the admiral** Today at 6:54 AM  
_i cant  
_also i have four other books written by this dude

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:54 AM  
THATS A FUCKING LEITNER  
NO  
NO

 **the admiral** Today at 6:54 AM  
YES

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:55 AM  
i have a vaguely weird mythology book with constellations, but that is giving us dread activley  
stopp

 **the admiral** Today at 6:56 AM  
the sections in the book are "lost in the cosmos" "the size of the earth" "a new age dawns" "dangerous planet" "life itself" (the longest category) and "the road to us"

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:56 AM  
vast leitner

 **the admiral** Today at 6:56 AM  
lol  
the other books by him that i have are "a walk in the woods" "one summer: america, 1927" "at home" and "the body"

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:58 AM  
the universe is full of so many big and small things on things we can't imagine  
we're barely a blip  
but we matter to _us_ (edited)

 **the admiral** Today at 6:58 AM  
OH I BET "the body" WOULD READ LIKE A FLESH LEITNER

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:58 AM  
yep

 **the admiral** Today at 6:59 AM  
should i start it

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 AM  
not tonight

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:59 AM  
ok but the four copies of omnivores dilema my mom bought one had the stuff it was supposed to have taken out  
which :squints:

 **the admiral** Today at 6:59 AM  
huh  
wait so with my experiences and these books i'll have hunt, vast, and flesh covered lol

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 AM  
ז  
wow thanks fuckin. keyboard

 **the admiral** Today at 7:00 AM  
lmao

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM  
that’s exactly what I wanted to send

 **the admiral** Today at 7:01 AM  
attack of the hebrew

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM  
hebrew: the 16th fear

 **the admiral** Today at 7:01 AM  
YES

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM  
anyway what I was gonna say was, admiral sounds like you’re well on your way to becoming an archive

 **the admiral** Today at 7:01 AM  
😎  
i just gotta buy more bill bryson books

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 7:05 AM  
admiral no

 **the admiral** Today at 7:05 AM  
admiral yes

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 7:05 AM  
valid

 **the admiral** Today at 7:05 AM  
😈

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:09 AM  
pls don’t start the apocalypse admiral(edited)

 **the admiral** Today at 7:09 AM  
dont worry i wont  
if i ever see jonah hes catching these hands

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 AM  
...I never got my answer to where Jon found Eric’s statement.  
I’m still rather curious.

 **the admiral** Today at 7:27 AM  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
i'd recommend checking the wiki if you dont mind spoilers

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:27 AM  
he looked for what the eye didn’t want him to see iirc?  
I forget where though

 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:27 AM  
He found it in Elias’s office  
Noted that he had difficulty even picking it up and went  
“Ok, I’m gonna pick it up then”

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:28 AM  
lol

 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:29 AM  
Ok, checked the transcript and he just went to the tapes he WASN’T drawn to  
And this was the one tape that he had difficulty even picking up(edited)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:30 AM  
Do you think the effect would still be noticeable in earlier seasons?

 **the admiral** Today at 7:30 AM  
I think so  
The whole thing with Jon not realizing he was becoming spooky had a LOT to do with denial

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:31 AM  
idk I mean he definitely got a lot spookier in s4?

 **the admiral** Today at 7:31 AM  
Well yeah

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:31 AM  
it wasn’t _just_ dropping the denial  
[☝️1]

 **the admiral** Today at 7:31 AM  
But you know what I mean  
That rise in spook level was cuz of the coma  
Like obviously early season 1 Jon wouldn’t be able to do much  
But he’s way spookier than he thinks by at least mid season 2(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:33 AM  
nodnod  
it’s wild how the dreams don’t really get brought up until like, at _least_ halfway through s3?  
but they’ve definitely been happening since all the way back in early s1

 **the admiral** Today at 7:35 AM  
Ye

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:35 AM  
like there was maybe a _little_ foreshadowing? but practically nothing

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:18 AM  
jesus the shit yall get up to while im asleep  
good morning

_Saturday, March 4 th, 2017 || Thursday, June 7th, 2020  
_ _9:38 PM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  **_#general_**

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:38 PM  
go take your meds

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:38 PM  
oh, shit  
thanks for the reminder 😂

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:45 PM  
while we're at it, fuel your flesh suit  
eat your food  
sip that water  
(i might be getting too old for these newfangled memes)  
(i never know which ones are actually dick jokes in disguise)  
im sorry "metaphors"

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:48 PM  
lafdlkjsldfjslkj

 **Elegy** Today at 9:49 PM  
god, was that a meme? i can't keep up with memes anymore. it used to be they were born on tumblr, but now they come to tumblr already aged like a moldy cheese  
who is making them now is it the tiktokkers? i just don't know

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:50 PM  
fuck if i know

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:50 PM  
its hilarious that twitter is like 2014 tumblr now tho

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:50 PM  
im more partial to home-grown memes tbh  
like rev going (Canadian!)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:50 PM  
yessss

 **Elegy** Today at 9:50 PM  
i have Never been on twitter so i've got nothing on that fa;sklhd;fakhs yes also that

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:50 PM  
or "Dammit Klaus"  
(which about half of the people here will get)

 **Elegy** Today at 9:51 PM  
dear rev: ilu  
[❤️2]

 **C atArchivist** Today at 9:51 PM  
I at least know what a mean _is._ I don't really know any, but I know what they are. They change so quickly I just don't bother looking into it more.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:52 PM  
autocorrupt gotcha there

 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:52 PM  
Meme. Thank you, phone.

 **Elegy** Today at 9:52 PM  
you're valid cat

 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:52 PM  
God I wish I had a computer right now.

 **Elegy** Today at 9:52 PM  
i think vibe check was the last meme i was remotely on time for

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:52 PM  
witnessed _so_ hard, cat

 **Elegy** Today at 9:53 PM  
also oof yeah, your computer in the shop?

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:53 PM  
i know how you feel

 **Elegy** Today at 9:53 PM  
Phone Discord Is Hard(edited)

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 9:53 PM  
dammit klaus dammit lu and dammit jon

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:53 PM  
it's "Fucking Lucrezia" :;P  
[☝️2]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:53 PM  
I just don't have access to one right now. Doing everything on my phone is so, so hard.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:53 PM  
oof

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:53 PM  
feel is known, commiserative fistbunp?

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:53 PM  
I honestly have like... five posts on tumblr? I basically never _used_ memes, I just sat by and witnessed them passing.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:54 PM  
(that being said, i just had a revelation. i yell at yall to fuel your flesh suits and take your meds and i make stupid puns. i am the dad friend, it is me)

 **Elegy** Today at 9:54 PM  
dad kite accepted

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:54 PM  
kite youre totally the dad friend and i love it

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:54 PM  
(No twitter, no facebook, no instagram, no pinterest. I exist on Discord and AO3.)  
You are an excellent Dad Friend

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:54 PM  
thank you, thank you  
there were times when i existed on deviantart and animexx and tumblr, but these days are long gone

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:55 PM  
i would not be the same man i am without ao3 tbh  
[☝️6]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:55 PM  
tumblr is so exhausting

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:55 PM  
all social media is  
i go on tumblr for art and fic recs  
and to commission ppl

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:55 PM  
(I migrated from FFN to AO3 like... seven years ago? _So_ glad I did, among other things I discovered that they've started sticking banner ads _in the middle of the story_.)  
[😬2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:56 PM  
WOW

 **Elegy** Today at 9:56 PM  
that said, cat, not to be a capitalist shill or anything, but a good phone can Dramatically increase the viability of Phone Discord my phone until a few weeks ago was like seven years old which in phone years is Practically Dead (i.e. the firmware isn't updated anymore) so finally getting a New Phone actually made basically everything easier(edited)

 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:56 PM  
I suppose my phone is.... a little old.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:56 PM  
Yeah, I used a Windows phone for like five years? Finally got a decent one a year ago, _so much better_

 **Elegy** Today at 9:56 PM  
among other things the _fucking keyboard works_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 9:56 PM  
not to make you feel bad CA

 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:56 PM  
I'm not working right now so I don't have much money to spend on luxuries, though.

 **Elegy** Today at 9:57 PM  
_totally_ valid

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:57 PM  
Definitely valid

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:57 PM  
very valid

 **Elegy** Today at 9:57 PM  
i couldn't have updated mine without uuuuuh Money I Can't Talk About Outside of #vent

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 9:57 PM  
yeah valid

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:57 PM  
i almost cried today when my phone stopped working

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:57 PM  
same!

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:57 PM  
(More valid than mine tbh, I was thinking of getting a new phone for like two years before I did and just couldn't be bothered because New Thing and Effort)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:57 PM  
my phone bricked itself a few months ago for literally no reason. it was a mess  
[😦5]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:58 PM  
D::

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:58 PM  
i ended up sending it to samsung and they fixed it for free bc i did literally nothing wrong  
thank goddd  
i did not have the money for a new phone

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:58 PM  
good!!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:58 PM  
im still paying it off and verizon would have given me literally 30$ if i tried to trade in  
they suck

 **Elegy** Today at 9:58 PM  
uuuuugh

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 9:58 PM  
Ick

 **Elegy** Today at 9:59 PM  
yeah that's the reason i didn't update my phone until i could just buy the whole thing outright i am not about that "making monthly payments" life i've got _loans_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:59 PM  
i had to get mine repaired at a shop bc i needed it repaired _fast_ and couldnt wait for 2 weeks to send it in (only device i had back then) ever since then the back is loose bc the glue doesnt stick properly anymore but it enables me to pop it off and check the innards (which is how i got the phone working again)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:59 PM  
oh sweet  
i am not mechanically inclined so i wouldnt have been able to do that probably alkfdjskldj  
just had to exist with onlyl my laptop for about a month  
very, very hard

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:00 PM  
im getting better lol

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:00 PM  
I got my laptop repaired at a shop because the charger stopped working properly - it was supposed to be like two or three days, and I only got it back two and a half weeks later.(edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:00 PM  
#witnessed

 **Elegy** Today at 10:00 PM  
honestly a lot of basic electronic repair _can_ be done by a layperson if you're willing to watch a lot of youtube tutorials  
and if your shit's already bricked, you don't have much to lose (unless you've got a warranty, to be fair)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:00 PM  
one youtube tutorial and steady and _very_ careful hands later just glad that the slight magnetization of my screwdriver doesnt screw up the phone

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:01 PM  
nods nods

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:02 PM  
Maybe I can try having mine looked at before I look for a new phone. Lord knows I've dropped it enough times to have been able to mess something up.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:03 PM  
SAME

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:03 PM  
-offers high five-

 **Elegy** Today at 10:03 PM  
worth a shot!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:03 PM  
if it ends up being more expensive to fix than it would be to replace decide if it really bothers you that much

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:03 PM  
Worst case scenario they can't do anything

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:04 PM  
a friend of mine has a veritable brick for a phone for the explicit reason of being able to throw it against a wall without damaging it  
[😅3]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:04 PM  
honestly yeah

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:04 PM  
pfft  
i just get huge cases for mine

 **Elegy** Today at 10:04 PM  
also that's the one thing i miss about Old Phone-- i dropped that thing probably a hundred times and the screen didn't so much as scratch. worst thing that ever happened was it turned itself off after an impact and immediately rebooting with no problems. New Phone is... thin. i have a concern.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:04 PM  
oh same elegy

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:04 PM  
i remember the old nokias fuckin indestructible  
[☝️2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:04 PM  
remember when dropping your phone popped out the battery  
[☝️2]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:04 PM  
same same samey same

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:04 PM  
I'd drop the old one, the back would come off and the battery would pop out, but I'd just put it back in again and it worked fine  
Yeah!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:04 PM  
SAME BRAIN

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:05 PM  
maaaybe scratches the case a lil bit

 **Elegy** Today at 10:05 PM  
i don't think i can even _access_ the new phone's battery  
idk how i'm supposed to turn it off if it softlocks

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:05 PM  
It was a windows phone that I got in like... 2014? But it was a hand-me-down from my brother after the headphone jack broke and I don't think it was a new model then, so...

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:05 PM  
i could on my old one which was just not yet a smartphone the new ones you have to remove the glued-on backing first

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:06 PM  
yeah its wack  
modification and repair is intentionally obscured

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:06 PM  
at least its not apple lol

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:06 PM  
plus the manufacturers brick the phones thru software on purpose after a few years  
planned obsolescence baby

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:06 PM  
thats why you jailbreak your shit lol

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:07 PM  
no idea how to do that

 **Elegy** Today at 10:07 PM  
_capitalism_ the true evil of tma

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:07 PM  
this is tru!

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:07 PM  
planned obsolescence ought to be illegal AND enforced illegal  
[👆5]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:07 PM  
Do you know, I actually didn't pick up on the metaphor until I read someone's post about it? And then went Oh, of course, obviously.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:07 PM  
same lol

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:08 PM  
What metaphor?

 **Elegy** Today at 10:08 PM  
to be fair, i'd already gotten some TMA in my brain by fandom osmisis by the time i listened, so i knew what i was in for lol  
oh, a lot of the underlying message of the episodes in tma is basically "fuck capitalism"

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:08 PM  
metaphors exist for the fourth readthrough

 **Elegy** Today at 10:08 PM  
johnny sims in a real one(edited)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:08 PM  
A lot of the horror and the way characters have to deal with and the fact that there _are_ no really good choices works really well as a metaphor for capitalism.

 **Elegy** Today at 10:09 PM  
_especially_ season 5 has been johnny just Fed Up

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:09 PM  
shhhh  
season 5 is still spoilers channel territory

 **Elegy** Today at 10:09 PM  
i'm not spoiling! i'm just saying! The Vibe Has Increased.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:09 PM  
Especially the "participating in a system that hurts people with no choice to opt out". _Yeah_ he's gotten a lot less subtle. And to spoilers!

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:09 PM  
just saying :;) last couple times we got. derailed.  
maybe less derailed and more just threw out the whole damn train  
choo choo!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:10 PM  
yeah, no good choices in a shitty situation  
i see it now

 **Elegy** Today at 10:10 PM  
~~but was it a space train, kite~~  
[😂5][🌈5]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:11 PM  
Huh. I suppose that makes sense, though. That particular metaphor. Interesting.

 **Elegy** Today at 10:12 PM  
also jonah's an og capitalist _so_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:12 PM  
fuck jonah  
i hate him so MUCH

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:12 PM  
remember to use protection

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:12 PM  
i will destroy canon elias with my epic huge meat fists  
fanon elias is a funny funky gay sassy asshole and hes hilarious  
theseus elias im kind of in love with  
[😅3][☝️3]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:13 PM  
Fanon Elias? I love. Canon Jonah/Elias? I loathe  
[🏰2]

 **Elegy** Today at 10:13 PM  
i will never surrender fanon elias  
but canon jonah can get choked(edited)  
[🏰1][👆1]

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:13 PM  
Theseus Elias is a Good Dad who loves his Archive kid

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:13 PM  
right! its great  
canon elias i wish a long and agonizing end  
terminus is gonna get his ass SO HARD

 **the admiral** Today at 10:14 PM  
_210 messages  
_[😅7]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:14 PM  
i need to catch up with the fanfic yall have been hollering about

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:14 PM  
WERE JUST EXCITED

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:14 PM  
Yes, pls do

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:14 PM  
its so good

 **Elegy** Today at 10:14 PM  
i still have not read theseus i should get on that but i've got a Jon Becomes Himself At Eight fic in the planning stages and i don't wanna influence myself _the struggle is real  
_[😅3]

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:14 PM  
Author writes pretty fast too

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:14 PM  
pats el gently

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:14 PM  
Updates every 2-5 days

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:14 PM  
i still need to continue the homestuck crossover...

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:15 PM  
meanwhile, i havent updated in a month 😂(edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:15 PM  
youd think youd have time to read in this situation no, you fool. no you dont

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:15 PM  
Valid, gay

 **Elegy** Today at 10:15 PM  
god, i've got a fic in another fandom that i haven't updated in _almost a year_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:15 PM  
YEAH

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:15 PM  
i havent updated in over a year. ::,)

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:15 PM  
_Same_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:16 PM  
everyone get in on this group hug of fic commiseration

 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:16 PM  
I didn’t update my fic for nearly a year

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:16 PM  
hey cat do you write fic?

 **Elegy** Today at 10:16 PM  
...no, i tell a lie, it's over a year now

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:16 PM  
Um. No, I don't. I'm not very into creative writing or creative things in general, I mostly read.

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:16 PM  
fair enough

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:17 PM  
One I updated in October - that at least has notes for the next chapter, and one I updated in November, but I have like... a few sketchy lines of dialogue.

 **Elegy** Today at 10:17 PM  
~~meanwhile, i plod away at non-canon fluffy fanon lonelyeyes~~  
[😅2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:17 PM  
VALID

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:17 PM  
_Valid  
_The thing about Fanon Elias is that Fanon Elias often thinks he's doing... _sort of_ the right thing? At least working for a greater purpose, and honestly _likes_ Jon and wants to see him become something beautiful/powerful/terrible. Whereas Canon Jonah/Elias? Yeah, _no._ (edited)  
[☝️4]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:17 PM  
im writing a fix it and im giving the gays (myself) everything they want  
[👍🏽2]

 **Elegy** Today at 10:17 PM  
you're extremely valid gay

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:17 PM  
the validest

 **Elegy** Today at 10:18 PM  
every now and then i look at the lonelyeyes i'm writing, and i'm like _why did i write this_ bc a lot of it was written before we got Some Very Pertinent Reveals so it's _incredibly_ non-canon bc i just made up a bunch of stuff, but like... wish fulfillment and i write what i want  
[👍🏽2]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:18 PM  
_Mood_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:18 PM  
write what you want  
write for yourself  
[👆2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:19 PM  
bigass mood

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:19 PM  
Episode 160 and Jonah's statement _destroyed_ so much Elias characterization, honestly  
[☝️2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:19 PM  
yep

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:19 PM  
Excellent episode! But so much fic that's now AU

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:19 PM  
adflksjdlfjslkjf right

 **Elegy** Today at 10:19 PM  
_yeah_

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:19 PM  
the adoration and adulation of the readers is a bonus, not a goal. your goal is youself.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:19 PM  
people who guessed the jonah reveal before it was confirmed tho...... mad respect

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:20 PM  
i didnt guess it, but i read the theory and went like "yeah that checks out2  
[☝️2]

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:20 PM  
I mean I definitely can't talk, I'm writing a fic that ships an OC with a Very Fanon Elias, so talk about _self-indulgence_

 **Elegy** Today at 10:20 PM  
i mean i was 90% sure that elias was jonah-- i even wrote fic for it _right_ before the reveal-- but i didn't predict that jonah was just a fuckass old rich man with The Lamest Motivation  
[☝️4]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:20 PM  
i wasnt in the fandom before 160 so ive always known cuz spoilers

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:20 PM  
I caught up around 153

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:20 PM  
rev you are so fucking valid god

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:21 PM  
~~still high key smug i figured out the rituals didn't/don't work thing~~

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:21 PM  
i caught up in the season break between 3 and 4

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:21 PM  
~~just so gd proud of myself rt~~  
[👌🏽6]

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:21 PM  
december 2018 me: -binges tma-

 **Elegy** Today at 10:21 PM  
hell yeah void was out here predicting the underpinnings of the universe while the rest of us were hung up on this regency fuckwit

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:22 PM  
pfffft  
ok i might dip bc i really really srsly wanna write and maybe finish chapter 2 today bc ugh i wanna update

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:22 PM  
~~i mean he _is_ a giant [redacted]~~

 **Elegy** Today at 10:22 PM  
good luck with your writing!!!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:22 PM  
good luck

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:22 PM  
ganbatte!!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:22 PM  
Good luck as well.

 **Rev👁rie** Today at 10:22 PM  
Good luck! I should listen (or try to listen) to 170 before I get spoiled.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:22 PM  
thanks guys  
time for me to do my dark gay biddings

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
excellent

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
jon.... getting friends..... early.

 **Elegy** Today at 10:23 PM  
YES

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
gooooood

 **Elegy** Today at 10:23 PM  
IT'S WHAT HE DESERVES(edited)

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
friends are like fungi  
they grow on you  
[😅5]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
he deserves all the friends and i will give them to him

 **Elegy** Today at 10:23 PM  
~~thanks dad~~

 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
....fuck thats a corruption mood isnt it  
youre welcome


	4. I will try and ask for a hug.

_Thursday, March 2 nd, 2017 || Friday, June 5th, 2020  
_ _5:26 AM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  ******_#general_**

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:25 AM **  
**<https://livray25.tumblr.com/post/620020254761959424/lofi-beats-to-chillfeed-the-eye-to-slight>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**LivRay**](https://livray25.tumblr.com/post/620020254761959424/lofi-beats-to-chillfeed-the-eye-to-slight)  
  
[👁2] **  
**  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:26 AM **  
** Hes so pretty!!! God!!!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:26 AM **  
** he is

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** the fuckin. worm hop

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** Ikr

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** the _mug_  
“I see your IQ test came back negative”

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** ahahhahaha

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** It's so good ahdgshdgs he totally would

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:28 AM **  
** also I want to know what he’s saying

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:28 AM **  
** That's..... certainly an interesting design. And reading a statement, I imagine.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:28 AM **  
** I mean yeah but _what_  
also looks like standard fanon Jon to me  
shorter hair than normal, I guess, though he often has short hair in s1

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:29 AM **  
** Oh? There’s a "standard" design?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:29 AM **  
** insofar as the fandom’s sort of coalesced on a general idea, yeah  
[☝️3]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:29 AM **  
** generally its like everchased's right

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** Kind of? Nobody knows what the characters actually look like except that Martin is tall and real Sasha had long hair, but there are some common images.  
Jon in particular, the others tend to vary more.

 **Elegy** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** everchased has a _good_ jon  
[☝️5]  
tiny! sharp! i love him!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** He almost always has brown skin and dark hair that gets longer as the show progresses bc we gay. The grey streaks are canon lolol

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** and such a good martin

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** ambiguously brown (usually south Asian when it’s specified at all), dark hair with grey in it, glasses, as time goes on hair gets longer and messier and greyer

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** he looks like a stressed out calico

 **Elegy** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** i think jon's height is what ranges most widely tbh

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** I think the only canon description of Jon we get is that as of S4 he looks like he hasn't slept in a week?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** GRUBBY JESUS(edited)

 **Elegy** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** everchased style? TINY SHARP. but there are some TOL JON too

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** He has been described as a grubby jesus by peter  
[😂2]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** I’ve seen a lot of people say he’s Indian specifically cuz colonialism put a lot of Indian ppl in Britain

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** So he must have AT LEAST shoulder length hair

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:31 AM **  
** Indian or Pakistani, yeah  
personally I’m a big fan of uh shit. who does it? the person who draws jon as Black and he has magnetic tape dreads that grow out when he uses his powers  
like that’s an _æsthetic_ right there

 **Elegy** Today at 5:32 AM **  
** oh that's a Good aesthetic. it's not what i actually imagine for jon? bc everchased got me early. but it's _good_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:32 AM **  
** OH YES

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:32 AM **  
** OFFICIALSPEC  
BEST JON BEST JON  
Purr you have SUCH good taste

 **Elegy** Today at 5:32 AM **  
** also everchased is on the jonmartingerry train and i'm. about that.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:33 AM **  
** jonmartingerry is the SHIT

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:33 AM **  
** Also jon is fucking hot I will not accept questions  
Every design  
Hot

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:33 AM **  
** Oh gosh.

 **Elegy** Today at 5:33 AM **  
** YES  
HOT JON RIGHTS

####  **_#fanworks_ **

**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** just copy pasting so CA can see  
  
Jon in s2  
by honeycombwizard  
<https://honeycombwizard.tumblr.com/post/619896414571495424/it-is-remarkably-easy-to-buy-an-axe-in-central>

**CatArchivist** Today at 5:31 AM  
I see.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:31 AM  
NICE  
HE ATTAC

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:39 AM  
<https://everchased.tumblr.com/post/617254556054831104/i-asked-for-requests-and-you-gave-them-ive-been>  
Martin Jon and then gerry  
by everchased

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:39 AM  
GERRY

 **Elegy** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** GERRY

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:40 AM  
....... People seem to really like Gerry. I can understand why but it's still a bit surprising  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** HE IS A GOOD BOY  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** GERRY IS BEST BOI  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** LOV HIM  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** HE DID NOT DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM  
AT ALL  
  
**Elegy** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** GERRY  
I'M  
LOVE HIM  
WITH MY _ENTIRE_ HEART  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** Oh, wow. Passionate, too.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** Gerry tried so hard and deserved so much better  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** he deserves the world

####  **_#general_ **

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:34 AM **  
** The only fanon image that I have legitimate issue with is the people who make Martin short, because on the one hand I understand they have the right to draw him however they like, but on the other hand _no_ Martin is _tol_.

 **Elegy** Today at 5:34 AM **  
** tol martin is canonical bc of The Worms Jump

 **the admiral** Today at 5:34 AM **  
** He’s canon over 6ft  
[☝️4]

 **Elegy** Today at 5:34 AM **  
** and this is probably why i prefer a SMALL SHARP jon bc. the contrast. with TOL SOFT martin? good.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:34 AM **  
** Martin is quite. Big.  
I imagine he would be very soft, too.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:35 AM **  
** HE TOTALLY WOULD BE

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:35 AM **  
** Tol Sharp Beanpole jon and Tol Soft Martin is also valid

 **Elegy** Today at 5:35 AM **  
** hugs. martin hugs

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:35 AM **  
** Martin huuuuugs

 **Elegy** Today at 5:36 AM **  
** have you all seen. the latest everchased hug. it isn't _explicitly_ spoilers but it's Good

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:36 AM **  
**~~I am a Bony and my partner is a Somft and no I definitely don’t project~~

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:36 AM **  
** I want martin to hug me I'm a littol teeny tiny guy and I want a big soft nice guy like that to just pick me up in a hug

 **Elegy** Today at 5:36 AM **  
** we are all want martin hugs  
and to give _jon_ hugs jesus christ  
an insufficiency of hugs  
i don't even like to give hugs  
but i would take one for the team  
to give jon archivist a _goddamn hug_

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:37 AM **  
** im fine as long as jon is sufficiently sharp and pointy and martin is sufficiently big and soft

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:38 AM **  
** Jon deserves so many hugs forreal

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:39 AM **  
** I am a stick and he is a stick and we would just get tangled up in each other

 **Elegy** Today at 5:39 AM **  
** as many hugs as he wants. whenever he wants them.  
hugs on demand.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:39 AM **  
** please

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:39 AM **  
** You are all very passionate about Jon getting physical comfort.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:39 AM **  
** he deserves it!!!

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** He does!

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** He SO deserves it! This man has been hurt so much

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** when’s the last time he so much as touched someone huh?? esp in the later seasons (not S5 tho)  
touch starvation is Real

 **Elegy** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** YES

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** it is

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:40 AM **  
**..... I can definitely relate to being touch starved.

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM **  
** Oh, buddy. Same

 **the admiral** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** GOD I am so fucking touch starved

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** I am late to this convo but speaking as an Indian ace, I am so very glad to so many people HC Jon as Indian

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** nice!!

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** i just will glom onto people if they let me

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** Aw its wonderful that u get to see urself in so many jons  
[😁1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:41 AM **  
** big mood hard same void

 **Elegy** Today at 5:41 AM **  
**~~this is not a problem i appear to have, bc i _really_ don't like touching people in general (it's. the body heat? idkk. Texture Things.) but i know it happens to OTHER PEOPLE and i WORRY about JON~~  
[☝️1]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** I AM THE BIGGEST GLOMP  
MY FAMILY GETS SO ANNOYED AT ME SO I DONT DO IT TO THEM BUT HOLY FUCK I NEED PHYSICAL AFFECTION

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** like if you don;t like it i do ask first becasue consent is a thing  
but if you say yes i will hug

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** I want to just wrap him up in a blanket

 **Elegy** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** hugs only if permission  
otherwise  
[☝️2]  
i will simply express long distance affection  
[☝️1]

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** Ask before hugging! But _hugs_

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** oh yeah consent is Important

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** someone hugged me by surprise once and i did not react well

 **Elegy** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** high-five "ilu"

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:42 AM **  
** I just... don’t have very many friends. People don’t like me very much and I never made that many friends when I was younger, and now that I'm older and mostly see people at work or in professional contexts... it’s... difficult.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** well that’s fucked

 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** Mood, Cat

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**<https://tenor.com/view/hug-virtualhug-gif-3972670>  


**the admiral** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** CA I will give you hugs  
One cat to another :P

 **Elegy** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** mmmm yes mood. all of my friends are on The Internet, i feel.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** not the same thing but virtual hugs

 **Elegy** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**_we'll_ be your friends

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**...I was going to ask if you could go out and get involved in something social, but then I Remembered  
the Situation

 **Elegy** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**~~even if we can't give in-person hugs  
The Situation™️~~

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:43 AM **  
** Oof. Yeah, I get that. I was with my parents a month ago, so I'm not doing too badly, but I have like... one person in this city I can do casual touch with, and I can't see him right how.

In lieu, _hugs._

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 AM **  
** oh wait you said you were staying with a friend right cat???  
do they do hugs

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:44 AM **  
** fucking corona

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:44 AM **  
** Thank you, all. Yes, I'm staying with a friend, but it's also very, um, complicated.  
She's my ex?

 **the admiral** Today at 5:44 AM **  
** OH OOF

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 AM **  
** ah. fun  
does that mean she isn’t okay with hugs? or you aren’t okay with hugging her?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM **  
** i hqave one ex  
and i hug him when i see him

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:45 AM **  
** I wouldn’t know the first thing about approaching her for affection without it being weird or uncomfortable. I haven’t really tried asking, mostly because I barely know how to do that in the first place.

 **Elegy** Today at 5:45 AM **  
** all my exes are from High School so i don't think i can help here  
but in general, with relationships, esp. with people you live with  
just like  
say words?(edited)  
say the things you want  
in words

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** "hey [so and so] i could use a hug would it be ok?"

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** She's still my friend and I care for her deeply, but I don’t want to hurt her any more than I already have. I was the jerk in the relationship.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** step one: see if she’s not busy  
step two: go up to her  
step three: could I have a hug?

 **the admiral** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** Just show her this chat lol

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** I have no exes, so I can't really say anything there, but like... is there a couch? Watch a movie together and just... exist in the same space?  
[☝️2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** yeah feel free to use us if it helps

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** I mean, you GOTTA talk to her

 **Elegy** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** we will totally stan for you ca

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:46 AM **  
** If shes ok with letting u stay with her that means she still cares about YOU too  
[☝️6][❗5]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:47 AM **  
** ye

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
** You just gotta communicate about how you're feeling. Shes your friend ! U guys love each other. Just talk about it and ask if its ok

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:47 AM **  
** I.... I suppose that makes sense, yes. Okay. Okay, I'll try it.  
[🎉5]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** Yaaaaaaaaaay  
Let us know how it goes

 **Elegy** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** good luck with hugs!

 **the admiral** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** ALSO  
CAN WE TALK REAL QUICK  
ABOUT HOW UNDERRATED PLATONIC LOVE IS

 **Elegy** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** it's a Time for everybody!  
everybody needs to know they've got people!  
sometimes with hugs!

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** If she wonders about my spontaneous need for affection I will show her the chat.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** YEAH

 **Elegy** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** oh mood

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM **  
** you got this cat we believe in you

 **the admiral** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** “I love you” ISNT ALWAYS A ROMANTIC OR FAMILIAL STATEMENT  
YOU CAN LOVE YOUR FRIENDS

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** I love my friends so fucking much

 **the admiral** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** PLATONIC LOVE IS REAL AND SO FUCKING VALID  
[☝️3][❗3]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** I tell u guys I love u

 **Elegy** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** i get _sideeye_ when this fandom starts going on about _platonic love_ bc it's often the same crew denying jonmartin _to this very day_  
but platonic love is legit, like, _generally_  
[☝️2]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** Oh yeah no for sure

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** fun fact! I recently learned that my friend’s mom has been under the impression that we were secretly dating ever since quarantine started  
and we cracked the fuck up about it  
[😂2]

 **the admiral** Today at 5:49 AM **  
** Ajfjejfiejveivrhe

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM **  
** SHSHDHHSHDHAHSHDF

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:50 AM **  
** Wow.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:50 AM **  
** Purr you’re living in the opposite fanfic to me  
I’m living in the “mutual pining” trope and you’re living in the “fake dating” trope 😂  
[😂2]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:50 AM **  
** especially since both of us are already in relationships???  
(technically me & my partner are poly but my friend’s mom doesn’t know that SO)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM **  
** I mean poly ppl are legit but. Ma'am  
HAH GOTCHA

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:51 AM **  
** I should head to bed, I'm up in... about six and a half hours.

 **the admiral** Today at 5:51 AM **  
** Rip

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 AM **  
** rev!!! go to sleep

 **Elegy** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**_rev_ (edited)  
SLEEP

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:51 AM **  
** Sweet dreams <3

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:51 AM **  
** Goodnight!  
[👋5]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:52 AM **  
** Goodnight.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** sllepp is for thise of us not running on insomnia and caffien

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** void no

 **the admiral** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** Void yes

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** also i keep having the same fucking nightmare so fuck that noise  
[😱4]

 **Elegy** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** oof

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:53 AM **  
** Oh, I can relate.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:54 AM **  
** ugh that’s the worst  
would talking about it help?(edited)

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:54 AM **  
** i like the sky but i hate falling esp if i can see the gd ground

 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:54 AM **  
** It's why I don’t sleep well. I keep having the same nightmares every night, it’s absolutely wretched.  
[😱4]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:54 AM **  
** ewwwww

 **Elegy** Today at 5:54 AM **  
** i think i _technically_ have recurring nightmares occasionally but like  
i do not find them Viscerally Alarming  
the content is just Nightmare Content  
oof, sorry to both of you

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:55 AM **  
** I only had bad nightmares as a kid  
But they were bad enough that I woke up in cold sweats

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:55 AM **  
** its better than the forest dream i guess but my brain insists on falling tonight

 **Elegy** Today at 5:55 AM **  
** me, just woke up from Probably A Nightmare: well _that's_ something i didn't know about my subconscious  
actually now that i think about it most of my nightmare content is like... highly flesh/slaughter.  
i will let you infer the details bc they are usually Gross

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:56 AM **  
** i hate it dreams shouldn't hurt

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:57 AM **  
** Dreams shouldnt hurt !!!  
Poor Jon amirite  
Mans got shit nightmares

 **Elegy** Today at 5:57 AM **  
** lskjf;asahkdf _yeah_  
The Worst Of All Recurring Nightmares

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:58 AM **  
** Bc they're like, real

 **Elegy** Today at 5:58 AM **  
** he doesn't even get to like, process his own trauma, which is hypothetically what a nightmare is for  
gotta process _other_ people's trauma  
AGAIN

 **the admiral** Today at 5:58 AM **  
** NIGHTMARES JON A LA THE SPIDERS GEORG MEME

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:58 AM **  
** you are watching someone get haunted by evil fear thing, you do nothing and say nothing, you hate this

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:59 AM **  
** He really should do the shirt thing  
At least itll soften the blow

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 5:59 AM **  
** he should

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:59 AM **  
** what’s the spiders georg take on jon dreams

 **Elegy** Today at 6:00 AM **  
** "average person has 12 nightmares a night" factoid actualy just statistical error. average person has 0-1 nightmares per night. Jon Archivist, who has been groomed by a regency bastard and is forced to relive dozens of traumatic events every night, is an outlier adn should not have been counted(edited)  
[😅1]

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 AM **  
** fkskdkrkcktkgkg _I mean_  
Jon needs therapy....

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:00 AM **  
** Its tru but you should say it

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:01 AM **  
** Can confirm that nightly nightmares are the worst.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:01 AM **  
**_hugs_

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:01 AM **  
** Thank you.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:02 AM **  
** nightmares have been happening alot lately

 **Elegy** Today at 6:02 AM **  
** have you tried like. melatonin? sleep aids? if you don't have anywhere you have to be right now, it might help? my mom says they knock her the _fuck_ out, no dreams, nothing.(edited)

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:02 AM **  
** its part of why i have been on here longer and longer this week

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** I've tried a few sleep aids, but none of them have worked. Some of them even made me a bit sick.

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** I wonder if it would reduce Jon’s nightmares if he slept during the day

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** oh mood cat

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** Oh?

 **Elegy** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** oof, well that's no good

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** Because then, his victims wouldn’t be asleep then

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** mood

 **Elegy** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** also: Interesting Theory loony  
[😁3]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** Oh.

 **the admiral** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** NOCTURNAL ARCHIVIST NOCTURNAL ARCHIVIST

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM **  
** i mean i stay awake until i pass out seems to have reduced them

 **Elegy** Today at 6:04 AM **  
** Stagger The Sleeps

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:04 AM **  
** That's certainly a.... that. That makes a lot of sense.  
But what about when he has to go back to work?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:04 AM **  
** ok but if someone is awake at night and they see him  
EYESHINE ARCHIVIST

 **Elegy** Today at 6:04 AM **  
** i mean we _know_ he doesn't get the nightmare dreams of people who have died or gone into other domains _soooooo_

 **the admiral** Today at 6:04 AM **  
** Y ES

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** oh please  
like elias is fgoing to fire him  
[☝️3]

 **Elegy** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** also yeah like(edited)  
does elias give a fuck about real work?  
no  
he is running a thinly-veiled archive cult  
[👆4]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** the only thing elias cares about is making his archive

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** The Archives are just his daily drama show

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** He physically can't be fired, right?

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** Nope

 **Elegy** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** and it't not even a _good_ cult

 **the admiral** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** Yea

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:05 AM **  
** He'd die.

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** no, it just wouldn’t. work

 **Elegy** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** i mean elias could maybe make his life shitty? but his life is _already_ shitty so

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** yeah

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Which means that he could just go to work

 **Elegy** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** just SLEEP AT WORK  
SLEEP ON THE COT  
[☝️2]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Yeah fuck it. Sleep at work

 **Elegy** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** MALICIOUS COMPLIANCE  
HE'S GOT TO BE THERE, HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORK

 **the admiral** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Just hoverboard into the room like “fuk u Elias what else can you FUCKING DO TO ME HUH?”

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Martin will brew u some sleepytime

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Yes

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** look season two ad three tim was so valid

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:06 AM **  
** Archives Slumber Party

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** just sleep in the archive

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** ARCHIVES SLUMBER PARTY ARCHIVES SLUMBER PARTY  
[🎉5]

 **the admiral** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** Y E S

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:07 AM **  
YASSSSSSS**

 **Elegy** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** i'm love tim also but he was only half valid he was valid to be upset but he was not valid to break my heart and seek death ;_;  
[😭4]

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** Fuck elias or the web or whoever's making everyone hate each other in the archives. BECOME. FRIENDS.

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** truth elegy

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** It’s the Web

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** SLUMBER PARTY

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** the wbe is a lil bitch

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** Elias doesn’t give a shit

 **the admiral** Today at 6:07 AM **  
**_union_ _👁_ _sing au_

 **Elegy** Today at 6:07 AM **  
** god fuck the web so much  
WHAT **  
** IS  
THE  
LIGHTER  
FOR

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** Something is making it worse in the archives??

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** BURN THE ARCHIVES

 **Elegy** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** i don't know but i don't LIKE IT  
ugh yeah  
well probably(edited)  
probably the web

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** MARTIN WOULD AGREE WITH COURSE OF ACTION  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** MARTIN IS WRONG BC THE ARCHIVE IS JON AND I HAVE _A CONCERN_  
[👆3]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** Oh. Huh.  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** I am STILL convinced that the Web sent that table in the hopes that the Not Them would replace one of the assistants  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** AND NOTHING THE WEB DOES IS SOMETHING WE SHOULD DO  
[☝️2]

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 6:08 AM **  
** not the archive  
the institute  
ok fair  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** the archive is _in_ the institute it would be COLLATERAL DAMAGE  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** The Web just wants to be on top  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** Burn Elias and his stupid corpse  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** yes GFB  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** Burn Jonah  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** He could be lying about his death killing people  
Hes probably just a bitch  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** just take a nice walk down into the tunnels  
and set that mummified bitch on fire  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** Elias might still be in there  
The OG  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:09 AM **  
** oh he is absolutely just a bitch  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:10 AM **  
** Fuck the panopticon let's light this bitch up  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:10 AM **  
** light him the fuck up  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:10 AM **  
** From Regency slut to Bitch, what a downgrade  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:10 AM **  
** the answer is fire

 **Elegy** Today at 6:10 AM **  
** void are you sure you're vast and not desolation(edited)

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:11 AM **  
** Also, opinion  
Should Jon even be keeping the web lighter on him. Like what the fuck  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:11 AM **  
** who the hell knows at this point  
im vibing with the vast atm  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:11 AM **  
** he should absolutely NOT  
the fact that he can't even keep in his brain that HE HAS IT is proof that he should not have it  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:11 AM **  
** BURN THE LICH BURN THE LICH  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:12 AM **  
** The web lighter... OH.  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** The Web lighter has ABSOLUTELY been used to manipulate Jon  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** yeah CA, the web lighter that uuuuuuuuh shit Humpty and Dumpty Transporters Extraordinare delivered  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** I find it VERY suspicious that Jon just HAPPENED to need a smoke after meeting Leitner a  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** OH MY GOD UR RIGHTTT  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** And it just happened to be long enough for Brutal Pipe Murder to happen(edited)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** people go “you have a web lighter that’s weird” and jon goes “yeah that is weird” and then five seconds later forgets all about it  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:13 AM **  
** hating the web is an eternal mood(edited)  
[☝️6]

 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:14 AM **  
** The lighter is very bad. Got it.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:14 AM **  
** also I don’t think there’s something actively making the archives worse though?? like I mean absolutely jonah and the web and all that but I think there’s a perfectly mundane reason for why we don’t get found family out of it  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:14 AM **  
** i think tim actually says something about "no ignition sources in the archive, right boss" and like, WE HAVE OTHER TAPES PROVING THAT'S A THING JON IS CONCERNED WITH, and yet. and YET. the web lighter remains.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:14 AM **  
** But like  
They couldve been friends :c  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:14 AM **  
** they’re all just. they’re all just so fucking traumatized  
in ways that really clash with each other  
and zero support, and zero safe places to vent, and zero _control_ which is one of the most important things for processing trauma,  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:15 AM **  
** guys you are aboutb to make me go off about proper practices again  
i just  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:15 AM **  
** i mean, _yes_ , but there is absolutely manipulation happening-- whether it's the web fucking with things supernaturally (plausible) or jonah fucking with this with _social engineering_ (like, CONFIRMED), none of them are acting entirely under their own unaltered impulses  
[☝️1]  
void do not  
or at least go into general 2 lol  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:16 AM **  
** im not even a trained library scientist  
and i know half this shit is worng  
that organizaton system in garbage  
UTTER GARBAGE  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:16 AM **  
** YES WE KNOW  
but it's gertrude's fault, INTENTIONAL, and jon doesn't know wtf he's doing  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:16 AM **  
** I mean you’re not wrong  
I just think that you don’t _need_ deliberate outside manipulation of their social dynamics to justify the ways they clash(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:16 AM **  
** IT MAKES ZERO SENSE  
NONE  
JON IS VALID  
GERTRUDE CAN GO FUCK HERSELF  
[☝️1]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:17 AM **  
** the archives are utter shit when it comes to being what the standard archivist would consider archives  
the archives are gold for what they’re _intended for_  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:17 AM **  
** The Web absolutely meant for one of the OG Archive Crew to be replaced by the Not Them to isolate Jon because it’s easier to manipulate someone who’s isolated  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** they are but i still hate it  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** I wonder if Sasha had lived, would things have been so bad  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** yes  
i mean, sasha has Her Own Issues  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** they’d just be differently bad  
[☝️1]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** she does  
such as beef with jon  
having gotten the promotion  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:18 AM **  
** Maybe  
Who’s to say?  
But then, she and Jon got closer  
Like Jon liked her the most of all the assistants  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** i honestly think, if she'd been around as things had gone to shit, she would have blamed jon just as hard as tim did, bc she blamed him for not getting to be head archivist  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** I live in my own little world where things are nice bc I'm too soft for the pure tragedy that this podcast will defos end up in but like, yeah. Sasha had issues. Everyone is having, a very bad time.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** I guess I feel like. Sasha living isn’t _automatically_ a win condition (or a “make things better” condition)  
[☝️4][❗4]  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** Plus no Not Them sending paranoia  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** maybe, in a potential world where she lived, things weren’t as bad  
[👆2]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** i feel like she would have just gotten sucked into all of the issues  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** maybe, in a different potential world where she lived, things were worse  
[😱2]  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:19 AM **  
** NO  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** We only know what happens in the podcast I suppose  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** i think sasha gets sainted a lot in the fandom bc we lost her so early  
and like  
sasha isn't a saint  
[👆1]  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** True  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** we barely got to know her what we've learned about her _since then_ makes her more complicated and _less likely_ to be a stabilizing force  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** she was a person who died a horrible horrible deaht  
yeah  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** Did she. Really resent Jon for being promoted to head Archivist.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** fromthe sound of it yeah  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** Look, I just want OG Archive Crew to have nice things, ok?  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:20 AM **  
** oh oof, uh, that's season 5 spoilers, shit, i forgot  
[😅2]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** SAME loony  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** let’s talk about that part in spoilers  
[☝️2]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** Alright, thank you.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** i don;t blame her for it  
because it looked like sexism and jon really wasn't qualified  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** True  
When what REALLY happened was that Jonah took one look at Jon with his Web scar and went “that one”  
If Jon was female/ actually qualified, wouldn’t have made a difference  
The only way he would’ve picked Sasha was if she had TWO Entity scars to Jon’s one  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** yep  
he could have chosen tim too i think tim said no  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:25 AM **  
** Tim would’ve turned it down in favour of Sasha had he been asked  
Which I don’t think Elias did in canon  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:25 AM **  
** ok  
i am tired and jonah is a dick  
that is all  
  
  


####  _**#spoilers** _

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** @ **CatArchivist** we know that at one point, at least, she and Tim bitched about Jon being promoted  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** Oh.  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** and sasha was convinced it was Sexism  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** because Sasha was a lot more qualified and they saw it as rampant sexism  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:21 AM **  
** bc, to be fair, no one could have predicted Jonah  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** yeah no  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** Tim was more outwardly mad about it than Sasha though I think? or wanted to do something about it more  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** it really complicated fandom perception of her. or like, at least _my_ perception of her  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** I mean she was extremely competent.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** she was! she just wasn’t a good fit for what elias _actually wanted_ out of an archivist  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** its likely why she wasn't promoted  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**~~also apparently she was hacking into all her coworkers personal files, and she didn't even have the excuse of a paranoia demon, so like-- big oof~~  
[☝️1]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:22 AM **  
** She what?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** yep also not great  
very beholding  
not great  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** she might not even have had any fear scars when she was hired  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** Yeah she knew about Martin lying on his CV right?  
[☝️1]  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** yeah she finds out about martin lying on his cv bc she just. straight up hacks the institute files to find out.  
and then she TELLS TIM ABOUT IT  
who already knew, but _she didn't know that_  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** That is.... that is uncomfortable.  
Extremely uncomfortable.  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:23 AM **  
**_yep_  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** I still think that Martin accidentally told Tim when he was drunk  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:23 AM **  
** yep  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:24 AM **  
** Which is why he refused to drink alcohol at Jon’s birthday party  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**~~also puts a _whole_ interesting spin on how tim reacts to jon breaching his privacy vs sasha breaching privacy~~  
[☝️3]  
oh YEAH also i didn't love sasha pushing martin to drink when he CLEARLY didn't want to  
nice peer pressure sasha  
great  
loved it  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:24 AM **  
** but _sasha’s_ okay because she’s his _friend_ (edited)  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:24 AM **  
** Also because he obviously had a crush on Sasha  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:25 AM **  
** Is this about the birthday party?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:25 AM **  
** oh yeah tim did have a thing for her  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** it’s about the birthday party _now_  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** yeah, the Surprise Cake And No Ignition Sources birthday party  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** oh god  
the rage i feel  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** fuck have y’all seen that meta about fuckin  
the parallels  
[👀1]  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** is where the pressuring-martin-to-drink happens  
although ALSO  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** one sec let me dig up the quotes  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** it is about elias being the smuggest bitch  
that asshole  
invading birthdays and stealing cake  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:26 AM **  
** And all the Eye puns  
Guy just uses his Beholding powers to walk into people’s parties so he can score free cake  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:27 AM **  
** ok but the cake should have happend int eh break room of something  
not in the archives  
[☝️3]  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:27 AM **  
** okay  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:27 AM **  
** It probably should have.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**  
  
[😱1]  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:27 AM **  
** OH MY GOD  
I HATE IT  
I HATE IT A LOT  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** FUCK  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** jonah fucking bitchass magnus  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** oh.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** I HGATR THAT  
GUCKING  
FUCK  
NO  
NO  
**NO**

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** don’t mind me gonna casually allude to your trauma  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** He WOULD  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**_god_ if there was one fictional character i could murder with my own hands i would let gertrude live to kill jonah fucking magnus  
i would _bite him_ to death  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** Oh he. He didnt. He couldn't have. He. He really did know.  
**  
Elegy** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** he _absolutely did_ (edited)  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** And he did it because he’s a DICK  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** it was a big part of why he made jon archivist in the first fucking place!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:29 AM **  
FUCK THAT SHITTY REGENCY BASTARD WHORE MAN IF MARTIN DOESN;T SET HIM ON FIRE I WILL THROW HIM INTO ORBIT VIA BOMB IFF I HAVE TOO** (edited)  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** Because of the Web scar  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** because jonah thought jon came all nicely gift wrapped from the web for his plans!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** I. That's. Fuck.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** and then he has the AUDACITY  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:30 AM **  
** I wouldn’t be surprised if the Web DID have a part in making sure Jon looked very delectable to Jonah  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:30 AM **  
PETITION TO LIGHT ELIAS ON FIRE 2K20!!**  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:30 AM **  
** Light Jonah on fire  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:30 AM[  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/714988087796563970/718336003978297466/anger.gif)  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** I’m not entirely certain OG! Elias isn’t still there  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:31 AM **  
**<https://tenor.com/view/elmo-gif-8869638>  


**Loonyblue** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** Would explain how Jonah keeps himself fed  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** imo OG elias is _definitely_ still there(edited)  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** god yeah  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** fire jonah inot the sun  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** unfortunately _VERY_ plausible  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** just YEET  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** trapped in his own body, an eternal witness with no control  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** og elias didn't deserve this shit either  
[☝️4]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** a fuckin three course meal right there  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:31 AM **  
** HE DIDN'T BUT WE DO NOT KNOW HIM  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:32 AM **  
** just a harmless dude smoking weed in his spooky job  
[😢2]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:32 AM **  
** mercy kill?  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:32 AM **  
** NO ONE DESERVES TO GET THEIR BODY STOLEN BY JONAH FUCKING MAGNUS!  
[☝️2][❗2]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:32 AM **  
** noopne  
once again can we please just kill jonah  
please  
kill the bastard  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** i mean i have a feeling season 5 is headed that way i just don't think it'll fix anything(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** probably wont  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** the absolute worst things are when people make content where Jon/Martin/Tim/whoever is Jonah’s next host and just OW  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** I die over those aus purr  
Forreal  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** i just hate the fact that he "won"  
and is feeling self satisfied

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** Look, it’s quite plausible that Jonah had Tim slated as his next body  
Because that bitch is vain AF  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:33 AM **  
** yeah I’ve seen those theories loony!  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** and it'll probably be Uncomfortable  
like elias getting punched by basira in jail  
where i'm like "i wanted this, but... the police brutality i don't love...."  
by johnny is like that. masterful.  
[☝️3]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** oh that’s a big mood elegy  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** he is  
its wonderful and terrible  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** Well, all this has given me. A bit to think about, with concerns to the meta, I suppose. I need to go and think for a bit, and I'm still tired from getting up early again. Thank you all again.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** go sleep  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** Good night and sleep well  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** Take a nap and then GET YOUR HUG  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:34 AM **  
** yeah no problem! do the sleeps! have no nightmares!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** I will try and ask for a hug.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** good  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** we support you!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** Bye!! Take a nap and get a rly good hug  
  
**Elegy** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** we'll gently bully your ex if necessary!  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** 🧡🧡🧡  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 6:35 AM **  
** I hope you get a nice warm hug

_Thursday, March 2 nd, 2017 || Friday, June 5th, 2020  
_ _10:56 PM GMT_

####  **Jon Sims support group**

####  ******_#general_**

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:56 PM **  
** @CatArchivist did you get your hugs? **  
  
CatArchivist** Today at 11:24 PM **  
** I ah, I did, actually. It was very nice. She was confused about why I had brought it up, but not unreceptive. She actually laughed at me when I explained and showed some of the chat, before giving me a very firm hug. And then a hug the next few times I asked. **  
** It was really nice.  
  
**Rev👁rie** Today at 11:24 PM **  
** I'm so glad! **  
  
Mx. Bouchard** Today at 11:25 PM **  
** My roommate gave me a hug the other day. Hugs are so nice. 😭 **  
  
CatArchivist** Today at 11:27 PM **  
** They really, really are. **  
** Ah, something came up, I've got to go again. **  
** [👋6]  
**  
Elegy** Today at 11:34 PM **  
** belatedly: CONGRATS ON YOUR HUGS  
🎉 **  
**  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:39 PM **  
** hey cat I’m really proud of you  
[☝️6]


	5. Being Known *is* mortifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now featuring direct messages, aligned right for your convenience (hopefully)
> 
> also, why did NONE of you tell me that I said june 5th 2020 was wednesday. I posted that chapter ON the fifth. Literally everyone including myself should have known better but apparently did not.

_Sunday, March 5 th, 2017 || Monday, June 8th, 2020_ _  
10:58 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:58 PM **  
** @CatArchivist hey, it's been a few days since you said anything, are you okay? are you just busy or did something happen  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:00 PM **  
** Oh, sorry, I was just... not having a good few days. I talked to my friend a lot and got a lot of stuff off of my chest and I think I just needed the alone time to recover. I do enjoy talking to all of you.  
What have I missed?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:00 PM **  
** I like talking to you too! take your time tho self care is important  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM **  
** aw shucks hope you feel better soon  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM **  
** not much been dragged into the beastars fandom  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:01 PM **  
** uhhhh a new episode came out and it was very rough but very gay, we came up with a few au's, OH I made a very clever joke  
why did jared hopworth go to a right wing demonstration  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** oh right i need to listen to that  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** I'm already feeling better, though I wonder if I've been coming down with something. I'm feeling hungry all the time lately. My friend says I eat like a "sick baby bird" at the best of times but I've been trying to keep up with normal meals so I don’t know what it is.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** they said it was about the right to bear arms  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** lol  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** Purrrrr  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:02 PM **  
** :D  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:03 PM **  
** Cat ive tried to feed sick baby birds before  
they don't eat  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:03 PM **  
** please eat cat!!! do you think there's anything in particular you need? are you getting a balanced diet is there anything you've been craving?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:03 PM **  
**..... I will neither confirm nor deny my previous habits.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:03 PM **  
** CAAAT  
NO  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** when left to my own devices my eating habits rapidly deteriorate so I get you but also _cat_  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** when left by myself i eat everthing its the worst  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:04 PM **  
**....nightly reminder to take your meds and drink your... whatever yall drink  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** I was always busy with work! Eating didn’t seem very important whenever it was a "normal meal time."  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** i DID  
I REMEMBERED TODAY  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** Meds have been take!!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:04 PM **  
** Shit  
Thanks kite 😅  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:05 PM **  
** "normal meal times" are fake. I mean if they help you remember that's good, but also don't feel pressured to stick to them  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:05 PM **  
** normal meal times are absolutely fake  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:05 PM **  
** if you have a hard time remembering to eat, set regular alarms to just like. check in on yourself? see if you need anything?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:06 PM **  
** I just. Forgot, so often. And by the time I remembered, I wasn’t as hungry? I don’t really understand it. I would only eat when my vision started fading and I could barely stand sometimes.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:06 PM **  
** what helps me personally is go down a sort of list of things? like, what sounds appetizing noodles, meat, sweets, broth...  
caaaaaaat  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:07 PM **  
** I'm just getting used to being hungry again!! I don’t know what's going on.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:08 PM **  
** thats your body telling you that you need to fuckin eat  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:08 PM **  
** I'll go eat something, fine. I'll have a banana and make something.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:08 PM **  
** you haven't hade things to work on to distract you  
go eat  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:08 PM **  
** youll work better if you fuel the fleshsuit  
also this is the point where "snack food" is a misnomer, and th eimportant thing is that you get food into you  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:09 PM **  
** wait also though! you said you were eating more than you have been but you've still been really hungry? it might be something else. like I remember the first time I got my period, I mistook the cramps for hunger and I just kept fucking eating and I was so confused why it didn't make the "hunger" go away haha  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:10 PM **  
** Oh, I know what my cramps are like, it's not that.  
I would visit a doctor, but I'm just kind of... I don’t know.  
Scared of it? Being serious?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:12 PM **  
** and if it _isn't_ serious then you've just taken up scarce medical time + resources  
I get it yeah  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:12 PM **  
** Yes. That.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:13 PM **  
** just you should go in if it gets to be even more of a problem, okay?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:14 PM **  
** It's not bad right now. It's not even that much of a distraction. I've just been eating so much better than I ever did before that I noticed it was odd.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:14 PM **  
** jsyk. major sideeye  
"it's not that bad" is your brain lying to you  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:15 PM **  
** My friend bullies me into eating and it really, honestly helps. The reminders are the entire reason it's been going so well, haha.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:15 PM **  
**....seconding or thirding th ephone alarms  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:15 PM **  
** I'm glad you have a friend who keeps you eating! Me and my friend bully each other on a regular basis  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:15 PM **  
** I will set up an alarm on my phone for at least one meal time I think I'll actually listen to.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:16 PM **  
** proud of you!!  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:16 PM **  
** ayy  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:17 PM **  
** Thank you again. I really do appreciate everyone on here, even if I sometimes get overwhelmed. It's nice to talk to people.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:17 PM **  
** 🧡  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:17 PM **  
** I think I've mentioned, but I'm not very good at socializing, so it’s just... nice here.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:17 PM **  
** ^^_^^ **  
** what also might help is setting the alarm sound to something that isn't a classic alarm sound. i use music, my moirail uses game lines  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:21 PM **  
** Oh, hmm. That's actually a good idea. Maybe I'll have my friend help me record something.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:21 PM **  
** 👌🏽  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:22 PM **  
** Thank you  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:23 PM **  
** Idr if I said anything earlier bc I was half doing chores and only glancing at the convo but glad ur at least mostly feeling better cat!! I remember the last time u talked u looked like u were havin a hard time. Friend support is important and I'm glad u've got good friends !!!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:24 PM **  
** Thank you. I've found it much easier to deal with everything I've got going on if I actually admit to the fact that it's hard on me and try to seek some help than let it just kind of... stay bad.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:25 PM **  
** YEAH  
that's a really hard lesson to learn and a really hard one to actually apply consistently but when you do it's worth it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:26 PM **  
** Oh, I am absolutely still learning. I'm horrible at this.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:26 PM **  
** first step to being acceptable at something is to royally suck at it :;)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:26 PM **  
** True, true.  
You've all also been a genuine help. You've given me so much advice and I found myself remembering it much better than other things I've been told in the past. Maybe it's just the place I'm in right now, but I like to think that it's because you're all coming from such an achingly sincere place that I actually hold onto and try to implement what you say.  
[🥰7]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:28 PM **  
** awww  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:28 PM **  
** ♥  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:29 PM **  
** I've had a lot of people try to hurt me in my life and I was obviously never good at making friends, so I'm just glad that people, even who I've only known for a little while... it's just nice that you care.  
I'm being rather emotional, aren't I? I'll tone down the mush.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** no you're valid!!!  
mush is good  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** Mush is GREAT  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** love you too friendo  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** We LOVE mush  
And also u  
We love u  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** your valid  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:31 PM **  
** sometimes you gotta find the people you click with first  
[☝1]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 11:31 PM **  
** Ah, thank you again. I think I'm trying to get some sleep tonight, I'm really glad you reminded me to talk in the chat. I'll talk more tomorrow when I'm actually rested.  
I'll, um. I'll eat something first, though.  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 11:31 PM **  
** Yes, do that  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:32 PM **  
** sounds like a good idea!!

_Monday, March 6 th, 2017 || Tuesday, June 9th, 2020_ _  
1:36 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

It’s @ **WTGBarker**! Praise the sun! Today at 1:36 AM  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:37 AM **  
** Hello, I’m Jon’s roommate. I hear you’re the ones who have been helping me get him to take care of himself?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:38 AM **  
** *loud waving* Er.....are you CA's roommate?  
I'm bad at names.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:38 AM **  
** Yep.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:39 AM **  
** Oh sweet! Hii!  
I haven't been here most of the time, but CA said he wanted hugs, so I'm glad you gave them to him. Hugs are nice. ^_^  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:40 AM **  
** Sure, as soon as he actually got up to _asking_.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:41 AM **  
** lol, I mean, the asking bit is the hardest bit  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:41 AM **  
** True that.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:41 AM **  
** oh! FRESH MEAT!!  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:41 AM **  
**_We can hope!_  
Not everybody is CA and a lover of spoilers!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:42 AM **  
** yep  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:42 AM **  
** spoilers?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:42 AM **  
** The Magnus Archives. CA says he's only on S2 and isn't caught up yet, but he keeps asking for spoilers, lol.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:43 AM **  
** The Magnus Archives?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:46 AM **  
** It's a horror podcast?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:46 AM **  
** the podcast this server is a chat room for?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:46 AM **  
** Also that, but the server name is a decoy. XDD  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:47 AM **  
** I just assumed it was a general friend group.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:47 AM **  
** mostly we just talk about random nonsense so that would make sense i guess  
lol  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:47 AM **  
** If it’s about a podcast, why is it named after Jon?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:48 AM **  
** oh i think i get it  
this isn't an rp server but we are happy to have you regardless  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:49 AM **  
** I never said it was one?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:50 AM **  
** let me guess which of the cast your supposed to be  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:50 AM **  
** lol  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:50 AM **  
** georgie barker right?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:51 AM **  
**......did Jon tell you my name? I’ll have to have a talk with him.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:52 AM **  
**........that's a weird coincidence.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:53 AM **  
** it is  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:53 AM **  
** Like, it can't be a coincidence, right?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:54 AM **  
** can you just tell me what's going on?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:55 AM **  
** Er.  
Did CA _not_ tell you this isn't an RP server? Like...did he forget? Because this is gonna get real weird.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 1:57 AM **  
** again, I _never said_ I thought it was a RP server.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:57 AM **  
** right

#### Mx. Bouchard, Void Fairchild

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:58 AM  
I....am a little worried about CA's friend?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:59 AM **  
** yeah its a bit odd  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:59 AM **  
** Should we, like, ask Purr to kick her or something? She's being weirdly aggressive?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:59 AM **  
** maybe?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:59 AM **  
** But I'm also kind of _worried_ about her?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:59 AM **  
** yeah  
same  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:00 AM **  
** I don't wanna, like, play along, because I don't wanna, but I don't know how to be like: This isn't an RP server, please stop?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:00 AM **  
** hmm  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:00 AM **  
** Should we just ignore it? CA just sorted stopped.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:00 AM **  
** maybe?  
i honestly forgot that CA started on the server like that  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:01 AM **  
** I didn't remember, either, until WTG started doing it.

 **WTGBarker** Today at 2:01 AM **  
** can someone here just _explain?_

#### Mx. Bouchard, Void Fairchild

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:02 AM  
i just remembered now  
ogdm  
she's digging in

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:02 AM **  
** ok so this is a Fandom Server for the Fandom of a podcast called The Magnus Archives, it is a horror podcast produced by RustyQuill  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:02 AM **  
** It's very good.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:02 AM **  
** Right, you said that already.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:03 AM **  
** then im not sure where the disconnect is then  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:04 AM **  
** I mean, that's the long and short of it? The conceit of the story is a guy works for a spooky archive, reading horror stories that are real, and the metaplot sort of develops as it goes?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:05 AM **  
** Sure, sounds right up my alley. I might give it a listen sometime.  
but what were you on about with the roleplay thing?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:06 AM **  
** well wtgbarker is a pretty obvious reference to Georgie barker a character in the podcast  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:07 AM **  
**...it's in reference to my own podcast. I haven't heard of this one before.

#### Mx. Bouchard, Void Fairchild

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:08 AM  
I'm gonna play along now, because this is just _awkward._  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:08 AM **  
** its ridiculous(edited)  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:08 AM **  
** Kinda

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:11 AM **  
** So...you're really What the Ghost Georgie Barker?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:11 AM **  
** yep!  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:12 AM **  
** So, uh, have you and that Melanie King done a lot of episodes together? I haven't listened to the whole podcast.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:17 AM **  
** We talked about it, and we kept meaning to, and then, you know. That whole...everything. She's still trying to piece her life back together. Maybe sometime?  
if you're looking for juicy details, you're not getting any from me.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:18 AM **  
** Nope, I'm good.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:18 AM **  
** I think she's in India right now...?  
cool, just so we're clear.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:19 AM **  
** Oh, she's not at the Institute, yet? Good, uh, to know.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:20 AM **  
** she's not where now?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:21 AM **  
**<https://tenor.com/view/doctorwho-mattsmith-eleven-riversong-spoilers-gif-5076667>  
  
**  
WTGBarker** Today at 2:22 AM **  
** what  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:23 AM **  
** I'm a time-traveling alien who doesn't want to ruin the surprise?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:24 AM **  
**...all _right_ then.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:26 AM **  
** Actually, though, I had a thought.  
If you're still there, WTG?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:27 AM **  
** yes, I'm here  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:29 AM **  
** So......CA is your roommate, Jon, right?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:29 AM **  
** yep  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:30 AM **  
** He's going through kind of a lot right now. I know it doesn't make a _whole_ lot of sense, but he's got reasons for why he's doing what he's doing.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:31 AM **  
** yeah, and it’d be a whole lot easier on the both of us if he’d just _tell me_  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:32 AM **  
** we can ask him too(edited)  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:33 AM **  
** He's got some _weird shit_ going on. Like _really_ weird. It's hard to tell people that. Especially when you're scared they won't believe you.  
It's, you know, "This moment will feel the same" levels of weird.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:35 AM **  
** I’m sorry, could you repeat that.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:37 AM **  
** I'm not gonna say the whole thing, because it's really grim and kind of threatening? And I don't want to be threatening, I'm just trying to explain. If you get that, you might have an idea why he's being So Weird.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:37 AM **  
** a good ass quote tho  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:38 AM **  
** I’ve had enough of the cryptic bullshit. First from him, now from you two. Say what you mean or don’t bother.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:39 AM **  
**~~welcome to the life of someone with a communication disorder~~ (edited)  
seriously tho we are trying to be very upfront about this  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:40 AM **  
** You’re very trying, I’ll say that much.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:40 AM **  
** Are you okay, WTG? Like, really are you okay? Because this is kind of worrying me and also weirding me out?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:40 AM **  
** oh that makes two of us(edited)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:40 AM **  
** No, I don’t think I am. Say the whole thing.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:41 AM **  
** we've said a few times this isn;t an rp server, this is a chat server. stop pretending(edited)  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:42 AM **  
** It's okay if you're a kinnie or you kin Georgie.  
I know a lot of people who kin Jon, he's cool.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:42 AM **  
** but pretending you actually are the character is...  
idk what it is exactly but this is not the place for it  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** I’m not pretending to be anyone.  
and I don’t know why you keep saying I am.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** I'll say the quote if nobody else wants to?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** sure **  
** i can;t remember the whole thing anyway  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** Please.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** "The moment that you die will feel exactly the same as this one."  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:43 AM **  
** such a good line  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:44 AM **  
** where the fuck did you hear that.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:44 AM **  
** I wasn't sure if that was exactly it, but _nice._  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:44 AM **  
** where the _fuck_ did you hear that.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:45 AM **  
** Episode 94, Georgie's Statement  
(Or April 29 2017 if you want the timeline date)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:45 AM **  
** do you think you’re funny?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:45 AM **  
** do you?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:48 AM **  
** where did you _hear that_  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:48 AM **  
** the fucking PODCAST  
its as Rev said  
EPISODE 94, OF THE MAGNUS ARCHIVES PODCAST  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:50 AM **  
** stop bullshitting me!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:50 AM **  
** we aren  
arent  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:51 AM **  
** Okay, maybe everybody calm down?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:51 AM **  
** UM  
GEORGIE  
Georgie oh my God what are you doing here?  
I was going to tell you!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:52 AM **  
** so you do know each other good  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:52 AM **  
** This is my.... friend.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:52 AM **  
** the freind you got the hug from?? or a different friend  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:53 AM **  
** That friend.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:53 AM **  
** She said she was the hug friend...(edited)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:53 AM **  
** I am that.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:53 AM **  
** ok

#### CatArchivist, Mx. Bouchard

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:54 AM  
Cat, I think your friend thinks the server is an RP server?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:55 AM **  
** No, she really doesn’t! God this is, I don’t...  
Oh lord, this is all going very, very wrong.

 **WTGBarker** Today at 2:54 AM **  
** you said they were helping you out, you showed me some of the chat, it seemed like a friendly space!  
not that they’ve shown me any of that friendliness  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:54 AM **  
** Georgie, I promise I was going to talk to you, it's just very complicated and this really, certainly isn’t the place for it right now. It’s incredibly complicated, and... difficult to understand.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:55 AM **  
** Try me.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:55 AM **  
** well maybe you should stop pretending  
we;ve told you this isn;t an rp server barker  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:55 AM **  
** Maybe you two should take it to DMs?  
Cat and WTG, I mean?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:56 AM **  
** He lives with me, he can say it to my face.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:56 AM **  
** Where! Are you!  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:56 AM **  
** I’m in the living room, I’m not exactly hiding!

#### CatArchivist, Mx. Bouchard

 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:56 AM  
Is...is she okay?  
Like, I know she's helping you and all, but does she need, like, professional help?

 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:57 AM **  
** ok please take this else where i feel a migraine coming on  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:57 AM **  
** Alright just, I'm coming to talk to you.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:58 AM **  
** You’d better have a good explanation.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:58 AM **  
** I do, I promise.  
I'm very sorry everyone, it’s been a confusing situation all around and I'm sure we'll be able to figure out the misunderstanding here and get things back to rights.  
Just, give me a minute.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 2:58 AM **  
** Sure.

#### CatArchivist, Mx. Bouchard

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:58 AM  
This situation is absolutely insane and ridiculous and I'm very sorry about it. She’s fine. I don’t know how to explain it better without proof but she’s not delusional, or an rper.  
Just, I'll. I'll try to explain, maybe find proof if I can. I'm sure a voice call would do it for you all. But I have to go talk to her first so thank you for your concern and I'll be back when I can be.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:59 AM **  
** Ok.  
Good luck.  
Be safe!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:00 AM **  
** Thank you.

  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 4:35 AM **  
** Right, okay, hi.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:36 AM **  
** oh your back!  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 4:37 AM **  
** Yeah, Jon and I had a talk.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:01 AM **  
** thats good!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:22 AM **  
** Yes!! Everything has been resolved. Or, not necessarily resolved, but discussed, and that was the main issue. I wasn't being, ah, entirely forthcoming until now and she was... reasonably confused.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:23 AM **  
** That’s quite the understatement.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:24 AM **  
** Yes, well. We talked! So, that's that out of the way, at least.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM **  
** communication is important!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM **  
** see this is why communication is important  
  


_Monday, March 6 th, 2017 || Tuesday, June 9th, 2020_ _  
10:01 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:01 PM  
what did i say about not setting the chat on fire (will backread in a bit)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:01 PM  
Dude tell me about it I have over a thousand messages to read I'm 😭😂  
Y'all only talk when I'm asleep why do timezones exist  
  
**the admiral** Today at 10:03 PM  
Rip  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:03 PM  
Also there's a new person??  
I'm missing all the good stuff  
  
Void Fairchild Today at 10:44 PM  
it was mostly us having an arguement with them  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:54 PM  
Oh shit  
Yeah I read back a bit  
Cat said they're chill now?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 10:57 PM  
  
  
the admiral Today at 10:58 PM  
Lmao  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 11:00 PM  
Lol it's ok I'm sure y'all will find something of a middle ground  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM  
i know i know  
but still really agressive  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM  
tfw you have a small server full of friends and suddenly there's a new person who arsebombs in without minding everyone else  
or even just _any_ one else  
[😓5]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 11:03 PM  
yep  
  
  
  
_Tuesday, March 7 th, 2017 || Wednesday, June 10th, 2020_ _  
7:14 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:14 AM **  
** so how's everyone's mornings going?  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:15 AM **  
**...I suppose it's _technically_ morning here, depending on how you count it. Just finished cleaning the bathroom, so I guess it's starting off a pretty productive day?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:15 AM **  
** cleaning is good, cleaning is good.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:16 AM **  
** I just woke up actually!  
I have a zoom meeting with my teacher in... 14 minutes  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:17 AM **  
** good luck with your meeting!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:18 AM **  
** Thank you! Right now I'm just cuddling with a purring cat but I should probably at least wear a new shirt  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:19 AM **  
** oh nice! I just finished appeasing my own after he woke me up yelling  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:19 AM **  
** What a cat  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:19 AM **  
** he really is.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:20 AM **  
** God I wish that was me  
I miss my dogsss  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:20 AM **  
** Oh no I can't imagine being away from my pet this entire time :(  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:20 AM **  
** I have two cats who live with my parents and I always miss them when I'm back at my apartment  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:22 AM **  
** I wish I could send yall a recording of Buffy purring you have NO IDEA how loud she's being right now  
Ok I'm gonna go change into clothing and put my glasses on  
Holding the phone this close to my face can't be good for me  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:34 AM **  
** Y'all if you could drop everything and do something else what would you do  
Like career wise(edited)  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:35 AM **  
** Wow. Uh.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:35 AM **  
** I wanna do voice acting so bad  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:35 AM **  
** look I don't even know what I'm gonna do with the path I'm _on_ what makes you think I know what I'd do in an ideal world  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:36 AM **  
** Same tbh rip  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:36 AM **  
** Can I just do what I do now but get better money out of it?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:36 AM **  
** Oh valid  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:36 AM **  
** I always thought science communication would be cool? I'm good at writing, I know the stuff, and it would be less anxiety-inducing than actual lab work.  
Although I guess that isn't actually off the table, eventually.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:42 AM **  
** oh, @Sh👁, I can let you know if I hear about any calls for auditions? I know some people.  
since you said you wanted to do voice acting earlier  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:43 AM **  
** Ohmigod I appreciate it so bad but it won't be possible for a while  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:44 AM **  
** Fair.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:44 AM **  
** Wait you're cat's friend you guys live in the same country I guess?  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:44 AM **  
** Yep, we're in London.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:44 AM **  
** Yeaah I don't live anywhere near London  
Rip  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:45 AM **  
** Good luck, then.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:45 AM **  
** Thank you  
I need it  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:47 AM **  
** Okay, need to read a paper and then sleep, so I'll say goodnight to all of you!  
Or good morning to you WTGB  
And no 1  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 AM **  
** Go to sleep!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:48 AM **  
** Sleeeepp  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:48 AM **  
** night reverie!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 AM **  
** you know what my trekkie heart approves of being called number one  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:48 AM **  
** Lmaoo  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:49 AM **  
** Anyway I just came back from the meeting it was chill  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:49 AM **  
** Nice  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:50 AM **  
** oh good!  
**  
no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:56 AM **  
** So @Sh👁 @WTGBarker what are y'all doing this morning  
I don't see anybody else who's awake ?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:57 AM **  
** I'm suffering so everything as usual  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:57 AM **  
** I don't want to leave anyone out  
Oh MOOD  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:57 AM **  
** Been working since 7.45  
This day isn't ending any time soon  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:58 AM **  
** Shay. I literally would never take your place. Have my full sympathies  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:58 AM **  
** Thanks  
Appreciated  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:58 AM **  
** Oh, that's _rough._  
Mostly I just can never get back to sleep after my cat wakes me  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:59 AM **  
** Buffy likes to wake me up but I refuse to let her win  
So I go right back to sleep  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:59 AM **  
** I'll probably sit down in a bit and work on the next episode?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:59 AM **  
** (Buffy is my cat)  
Oh what are you working on?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:59 AM **  
** Lol when I'm home my dog wakes me up by barking so I would take him outside to pee  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:01 AM **  
** I have a podcast. I'm...not sure I want to get into the specifics, given that last time it came up some of the people here started being weird about it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:01 AM **  
** Oh ok  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:01 AM **  
** That's fine  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:01 AM **  
** You know what? Valid. Not everyone has to talk about their stuff all the time always  
_i_ have a compulsive need to overshare but I'm _special_  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:03 AM **  
** Guys have you ever seen a sun spider  
Because I started to like spiders but those are a NoPe  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:03 AM **  
** What(edited)  
What's a sun spider  
No!!! No spiders!!!! No thank you!!!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:03 AM **  
** Yeah don't look it up  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:04 AM **  
** I have Bad Spider memories  
My poor baby brother is even more traumatized than me  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:04 AM **  
** I saw one yesterday it's ashfksbfuc  
Bleugh  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:04 AM **  
** Well now I'm just glad Jon isn't online, haha  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:04 AM **  
** Jon doesn't like spiders either?  
Wait who's Jon  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:05 AM **  
** Yeah! I remember him saying he hates them  
Cat  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:05 AM **  
** yeah, the man can't stand them  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:05 AM **  
** Listen. He's right and he should say it(edited)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:05 AM **  
** I used to reaaally hate them  
Like had full on phobia  
But now I'm chill with some of them  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** Idk if it's a phobia for me? I think it's a very rational dislike of creatures that once covered the ceiling of my brother's bedroom(edited)  
Like. White turned to crawling black  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** that does _not_ sound fun  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** Sorry did I say once? I meant three times  
Three nights in a row  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** I'm the Martin in my ~~non-existent~~ relationship  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:06 AM **  
**_three??_  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** T h r e e  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** Oh n o  
W t f  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:06 AM **  
** We moved a closet  
And a p p a r e n t l y  
There was a mother spider  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:07 AM **  
** Oh shit  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:07 AM **  
** And a p p a r e n t l y  
She had gotten _busy_  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:07 AM **  
** I'm so sorry you had to go through that  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:07 AM **  
** Thank you  
I mean it was horrifying for me but my brother actually had to wake up three nights in a row to a blackened ceiling I mean -  
Anyway  
Rational dislike  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:08 AM **  
** Did you get rid of them and then there were more, or did they just stay there the whole time?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:09 AM **  
** Idk I was asleep for most of it but I think my dad killed them and then there were more both times  
This would probably make a good statement huh  
I genuinely never thought of it that way it was just Bad Spider Vibes(edited)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:09 AM **  
** statement of no. 1's brother, regarding sPIDERS  
on the CEILING  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:10 AM **  
** SO MANY SPIDERS  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:10 AM **  
** Ok so I have sleeping problems yeah? It's a Thing When I was little(er) I used to see _massive_ ass spiders crawling over my bed when I couldn't sleep Now as any other child would - I went to my parents' bed to sleep with them once I managed to make myself get up If I was lucky I would fall asleep and that was it But most of the time the spiders would just start crawling on my parents instead  
Horrible horrible thing  
Thinking about it now it was probably sleep paralysis  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:10 AM **  
** Wtf!!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:10 AM **  
** That's where my fear of them started  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** I wish I could hug you right now  
Sucks ass  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** But listen when I say massive I mean the size of my _head_ massive  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** once I went hiking with my family. my brother picked up a small log to pose with it for a photo.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** That's TOO BIG  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** then I took the log to pose for my own photo.  
and _then_ the ants came out.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** Noooo  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** Oh no  
Ants bad  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** and they BIT  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:11 AM **  
** Ants = actual phobia  
I hate ants  
I hate ants so much  
Fuck ants  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:12 AM **  
** Hateee  
Listen I'm a clean freak  
Loke  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:12 AM **  
** definitely a big part of why the corruption can and will fuck me up!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:12 AM **  
** A whole nother level  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:12 AM **  
** I could not care less if it was messy or neat but fuck ants so hard  
Honestly I never thought about it but you know what purr? Yes. Corruption would fuck me up  
Although like good on the spiral and the lonely for fucking up my mental health amirite  
I wish Buffy actually ate the bugs that came into my apartment instead of playing with them  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:14 AM **  
** I'm chill with most things  
But corruption can and does fuck me up(edited)  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:15 AM **  
** @WTGBarker does your cat actually DO his JOB and eat some fuckin bugs  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:15 AM **  
** Sometimes he eats them. Sometimes he toys with them. Sometimes he just leaves them entirely alone and I am deeply disappointed.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:15 AM **  
** Oof  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:16 AM **  
** That's better than Buffy at least  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:16 AM **  
** My mom's allergic so I don't even have a cat to defend me  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:16 AM **  
** I mean, at least with Buffy you know what to expect  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:17 AM **  
** I named her Buffy the bug Slayer!(edited)  
I absolutely did not expect her to be such a failure on that front  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:17 AM **  
** Brilliant  
Gotta love irony  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 8:17 AM **  
** More like God fucking with me  
I did adopt the friendliest black cat they had tbf  
So I should've seen this coming  
  
  
_Monday, March 7 th, 2017 || Tuesday, June 10th, 2020_ _  
5:41 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:41 PM **  
** think about jon and just he needs hugs  
press X to hug  
[❎7]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:52 PM **  
** I would give him so many hugs. I'm not very tall but I'm chubby and plush and I give good ass hugs !!!!!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 5:52 PM **  
** I'm awkward and bad with touching people but I would still give him a hug  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 PM **  
** I think he would appreciate just skin contact **  
** People that are touch starved take anything they can get  
One time at work my coworker who is nice to me (and a big guy) touched me for a few seconds on my bare arm and I felt so emotional at being touched that I almost started crying  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**_mood_  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 PM **  
** Still not gettin a lot of skin contact lately but when I visit my girlfriend oh boy. Oh man.  
I'm going to cling to her like a damn barnacle  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 5:55 PM **  
** Makes total sense and I'm appropriately jelly that yall have people to cuddle  
I'm just alone and cuddle-less, unfortunately  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:56 PM **  
** @CatArchivist come get in on this hug action  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:57 PM **  
** Hug action? Oh, a new person. Hello!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 5:57 PM **  
** Hello!  
Yes we're discussing how much we're all touch starved  
Nice to meet you!  
You're friends with @WTGBarker right?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:58 PM **  
** Nice to meet you as well. And I can certainly, certainly relate.  
Yes, I'm actually staying with her right now.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 5:58 PM **  
** So are you getting any cuddle action? Oh God what I wouldn't do to be staying with a friend right now  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**_Mood_  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 5:59 PM **  
** The people in the server helped me get my head together and actually ask her for some affection. It's very nice to be able to ask someone you care about for a hug and be only slightly embarrassed about it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 5:59 PM **  
** Ah, yes, the mortifying ordeal of being known  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:00 PM **  
** I have no shame about asking for hugs from family/close friends, but unfortunately my roommate is not one and I have none in this city.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:00 PM **  
** I don't know why but I find that phrase extremely appealing for many aspects of my life.  
[💜2]  
Being Known _is_ mortifying.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:00 PM **  
** But being misunderstood is one of the Worst Things.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 6:00 PM **  
** I Love Hugs but it’s hard for me to get them  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:01 PM **  
** I'm just bad with people  
And like  
I have touch issues  
This is a very roundabout way of saying I'm autistic  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:01 PM **  
** Oh, me too. I'm horrible at socializing.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 6:01 PM **  
** AUTISTIC BUDDY  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:02 PM **  
** Anyway, I have three (3) people I'm ok with cuddling and one of those is my v e r y r e c e n t ex  
@the admiral eyyyyy  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**~~The question of whether I am or not has been the focus of many, many, _many_ nights of self-analysis.~~  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:02 PM **  
** Good luck, friend  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:02 PM **  
** I think I have.... something. ADHD, maybe? I've been talking to Georgie about it and she’s trying to encourage me to schedule an appointment with a specialist when all of.... _this_ is over.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** three cheers for corona  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** Neurodivergent club!!!!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** still not sure if adhd autism or both  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** ADHD is also on my maybe??? list! **  
** Anxiety and depression definitely yes, the other things more ????  
  
**the admiral** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** I’m ADHD, autistic, bipolar, and I have anxiety  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:03 PM **  
** I have adhd!!!!!!! **  
** Based on some of your posts it sounds pretty likely, cat.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:12 PM **  
** So cat what are you up to today  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:12 PM **  
** Oh, my day has been fine. I've been trying to do some research. Actually... actually I might have some questions for you all, if you'll give me a moment to eat first?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:13 PM **  
** Yes sure!  
If you haven't noticed I love talking about -  
Well, everything and anything really  
I'm a talker  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** Ohoho the one time I'll actually be in a conversation at the same time as Cat  
~~it's like I'm Bruce Wayne and Cat's Batman~~  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** Lmaooo  
You're never in the same room together   
[3]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** 🤔🤔🤫  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** lol we shall keep your secrets  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Alright, I've "eaten" and "drank water," whatever that means  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** All good things  
You had questions?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Lmao moooodd  
Yeah shoot!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** it means you took care of your self cat  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** Yes, yes. You know the statement of Chloe Ashburt? The one about the mannequin in the window, coming alive and murdering someone.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** NIKOLA!!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** Oh, you do know it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Oh I'll have to look that up in the wiki it's been a while  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Oh, that was definitely Nikola.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Ep83?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Skincare routines. Very important  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** they are  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** I remember Chloe because she's got dwarfism. I don't know the respectful way to say it, but that.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Can you tell me about her? And why she's important.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Well she does kidnap Jon **  
** And try to end the world  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Nikola, not Chloe  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** oh.  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** It was just the Unknowing, it wouldn't have ended the world.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** she's kinda the head/ringleader of the stranger cult  
IT WOULDN'T HAVE YEAH  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** Well yeah, but they didn't know that  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** Just killed a lot of people. Which it did anyway. >.>;;  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:57 PM **  
**_~~Tim~~_  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** She _tried_ to end the world  
The fact that she would have failed no matter what is irrelevant  
Tim :(  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** and she did die via explosion  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** :((((  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Does any action even need to be taken to stop these rituals? If the unknowing just ends up killing Tim should they even be trying to stop it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Well, no  
They just collapse  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Killing Nikola might be good, though.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** tim killed her and that is very good for him  
she killed his brother  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** I mean... the Watcher's Crown did seem to increase Jonah's power?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** She WHAT  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Yeah fuck Nikola  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** she killed tims brother  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Poor Danny, we never knew ye.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** What the fuck.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** “I mean... the Watcher's Crown did seem to increase Jonah's power?”  
@Rev👁rie Ok yes but I thing it's not actually the Watcher's Crown that did it?  
Maybe he's just an avatar? But a different kind?  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** But it's why Tim joined the Magnus Institute.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** ye he joined to find out what happened  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** That's still awful!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** well yeah  
she is a monster™️  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** It is  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Is that connected to his obsession with the architect or is he just randomly obsessed with a guy who knew what he was doing  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Yeah, Elias is _definitely_ an avatar, but he did a ritual and now he can bodyhop.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** It's not explicitly stated to be because of the Watcher's Crown, but like... it was focused on the panopticon, and the panopticon _does_ seem to be the source of his power, it's a plausible theory  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Maybe Tim does deserve revenge.... but he shouldn’t have to die for it, right?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** No! Absolutely not!  
[☝4]  
Tim deserves counseling is what he deserves  
Really the entire team  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** Yes  
They all do lbr  
  
**Mx. Bouchard** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** I think Tim's obsessed with Smirke because he designed the place Danny died, but don't quote me.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:00 PM **  
**~~There are things to be said about revenge and whether it's something that's good for _anyone_ , but yeah.~~  
I think that's the case, yeah  
The theatre  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** Yup  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** That sounds familiar  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** Ah, true.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** Covent Garden Theatre  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** So, let me just get a few things straight in my head about all of this. The Unknowing was "stopped" with an explosion, yes? So explosives could kill Nikola, an avatar. Do we know where she is before the unknowing?  
Also where did they even GET explosives.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** Gertrude's secret stash  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** Gertrude  
Good ol' Gertrude  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** also some wax museum i beilieve  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** Very 😎  
Yeah she's at a wax museum  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** The one notsasha was visiting with her "boyfriend"  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** But wasn't there something about not being able to harm her until the ritual?  
Some kind of power gathering thing?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** Gertrude had a key to a storage facility, which I believe Jon found? In there she had a whole lot of shit including the explosives  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** Do we know if that's true or they just _think_ its true  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** That was because of the theory that if they stopped any individual part of the ritual too early, the Stranger would just be slightly delayed and regroup, whereas if they hit it in the middle the whole thing would collapse and they'd be stopped for centuries(edited)  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Ahh  
Yeah  
In any case just. They could've let the ritual happen and fail and been Fine  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Whereas we now know that it was doomed to fail _anyway_ , so I don't think there is any actual reason not to do something beforehand **  
**~~Like do something about all the poor skinned people in the "choir"~~  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** But we could probably just blow Nikola up and she'd die bc the rituals dont work anyway  
Right!  
Well they're all dead I'm pretty sure  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Oh God the poor wax people  
They are  
I think  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Oh god.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**...No, I'm pretty sure it says they're not.(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Yeah the stranger is really fucking gross  
Oh, hell  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Anyway I'm not sure it would be strictly benefitial for his mental health, but Tim could probably get his revenge and still be fine  
Fuck  
Goddamnit that's awful  
I forgot about that  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** But what could even be done?? If they dont have any skin something about the stranger must be keeping them alive, if that's disrupted how would they be saved?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Sorry I'm confused what's the question  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Theres a few questions floating around right now  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Season 3 has always been a little convoluted for me I only remember 2/3rds of it at a time(edited)  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Found the quotes and yeah, at least some of them are still alive in there  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** I only caught on to the fact that he understood the Chinese the second go through  
F u c k  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:09 PM

BASIRA  
Jesus.  
  
ARCHIVIST & TIM  
What?  
  
BASIRA  
It moved.  
  
ARCHIVIST  
Right, okay, if they’re starting to, ah, We’ve got to go.  
  
BASIRA  
No, like - it was just- it’s just a flicker in his eyes. Look at it -  
  
ARCHIVIST  
Don’t - Look, if the waxworks are coming alive, we need to go.  
  
BASIRA  
Just shut up and look.  
  
[SILENCE BUT FOR THE BACKGROUND MELODY AS THEY DO.]  
  
BASIRA  
Huh.  
  
ARCHIVIST  
Oh god… Oh god, they’re not waxworks.  
  
TIM  
What do you - Christ.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** It's implied that they're victims of one of the stranger monsters we've seen before, right?  
I just can't remember who  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** That's a bit later, but yeah, the anglerfish  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Or what, I suppose  
Right!  
Episode 1  
Jonny's a bit of a genius honestly  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:10 PM

TIM  
What is it?  
  
ARCHIVIST  
Fear fuels everything, of course they need it, for a g-grand ritual…  
  
BASIRA  
What the hell is that thing? What’s it doing to them?  
  
ARCHIVIST  
I, I think - I used to call it The Anglerfish. It’s - I knew it took the skin, used it to coat people made of sawdust and stuffing, but  
now - I suppose I thought it just ate the rest. But no. It had a museum to fill with waxworks. And I guess you don’t need skin to  
sing. (shaky breath) To join the choir.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** honestly that line  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Honestly this show is so horrifying why do I stan it so hard  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** so damn scary  
and not a jump scare in sight!!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Fuck jump scares  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:11 PM **  
**...Oh shit really cursed thought.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Oh. Goodness.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** We know that Nikola took Danny's skin. Do we actually know he isn't one of the ones in there?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** Oh fuck reverie  
Goddamn  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** Oh, no. I should.... I should hope not.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** That's high key horrifying  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** God I hope Danny died a peaceful death  
As peaceful as you can get in the tma universe  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** I mean, all they _mention_ is the anglerfish? It _might_ be just its victims that were used. Which is still horrifying!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** I hope he at least... yknow. Died.  
We know they can make that not a possibility  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Death is such a mercy in tma sometimes  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** The Coffin is _horrifying_  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Oh God the coffin  
Possibly my least favorite cursed object in the show  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Won't even let you die!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** You're just  
Stuck  
Can't breathe  
Can't relax  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Being _actively crushed  
_  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Every time you get used to it it gets worse  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Jon got out of it because he was a fully fledged Beholding avatar at that point and I'm GLAD he saved daisy but FUCK THE COFFIN  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** fuck the coffin  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Forever, with _no_ hope of escape.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Daisy/Jon,,,,, the only good thing that came out of that fucking coffin  
Best friends foreverrrr  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** The Daisy and Jon friendship is _so good_  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** The bright spot of season 4  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** But the coffin only ate daisy bc of how they executed the plan to stop the unknowing. If we're talking possible aus, if they just blow shit up it doesnt have to eat her I think?  
The Jon and Daisy friendship so good....  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** Daisy only got put in the coffin cause she killed hope  
Hope, right? Not breaking  
Breakon*  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** Dont listen to the blood, listen to the quiet  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** And the whole Daisy thing is so complicated because like... on the one hand she never _would_ have pulled back from the Hunt without the Coffin, no matter how horrifying it was? And if she didn't pull back from the Hunt, she would have kept wanting/trying to kill Jon.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** True  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:17 PM **  
**...Kind of wonder how Daisy feels about the coffin, honestly.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Wait, Jon and Daisy actually become _friends?_ Amazing.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Ugh I wish they could've been friends otherwise it's such a good friendship  
Yes!!!  
Very much amazing  
It's my second favorite relationship in the entire show  
After jonmartin obv  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** forged in fire frands  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Yeah it's sort of like  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** They both end up in the position of Avatars actively trying to resist the powers they're tied to, and they really bond over that  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** You can't go through something like that without becoming friends  
Harry Ron and Hermione facing the troll type situation  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** I mean, maybe she could just shift her focus off of jon instead?  
Wrt hunt instincts  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** Mayhaps  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** She really hates elias  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** Don't we all  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** It's so complicated though! Because on the one hand Daisy without the Hunt looks back at the person she was and goes _I don't want that.  
_  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** Yeah Daisy needing to go back to being a hunt avatar,,,, that shit hurted  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** But she never, ever would have left the Hunt behind willingly, and it's only because of the Coffin that she was forced to.  
And the Coffin was horrifying!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** Hmmmm......  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** It's almost as if  
Wait for it  
This show is a horror show  
I know right?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** LOL  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** Yeah, maybe ur right. I like to think theres hope otherwise but this show gives me the bone hurty juice  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** (Daisy is so hard to figure out in fixit AUs, istg)  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** I just want Daisy and Jon to go drinking and have fun together  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** Just make it a non-powers au and have f u n  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Eugh no I'm too into Beholding  
Avatars sexy  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** I noticed, Gay For Beholding  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Listen  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Tbf, although tragic, Daisy going back to being a hunt avatar is one of the sexiest moments in the entire podcast  
[☝2]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Also the bit about her starving to death without feeding the Hunt? Like, it's pretty clear she's choosing to die rather than go back to that, which means _that_ isn't a great or sustainable situation either.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Beholding.... cool. Aesthetics? Retro. Gaze? Ever watching. Me? Loving it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Sorry just,,,, the growl  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Gets me every time  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** THE GROWL  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** I WAS SLAYN  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** I definitely died and came back to life somewhat gayer  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Cat, I hope we're not confusing you too much  
Where are you in the show again?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** Even if it seems hopeless, I wonder if it wouldn’t hurt to at least... try. Because it didn’t happen in the show, you don’t know _for sure_ that she wouldn't be, well, not okay, but... alright. Or some semblance of it. **  
** I'm on episode 83, I think.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** I sure hope so  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** i mean  
she did try to kill him  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** Well, so does Melanie  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** true  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** Trying to kill Jon doesn't mean she doesn't deserve better  
@CatArchivist Oh ok  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** And after he takes her Statement and shows up in her dreams, I'm not sure there's a way to _stop_ her from eventually trying to kill him while she's still Hunt.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** Melanie's a bit different though, she wakes up to Basira and Jon cutting into her leg.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** Well, maybe if she signed up to the institute earlier  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** What? Why???  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:24 PM **  
** Well, cause that makes the dreams stop  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:24 PM **  
** Cutting into her leg?  
That was to remove the Slaughter bullet.  
Basically she got shot by a ghost in India, with a bullet that the doctors couldn't find, but it stayed in there and kept influencing her(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** Yeah I get that she was super far into the slaughter at that point but i wish they couldve just talked about it!!  
Instead of performing SURGERY without CONSENT  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** Yeah. That was Basira's idea though, not Jon's  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** And wrt making the dreams stop: Joining the institute makes you part of the eye, which makes watching them repetitive I guess  
So no dreams  
Maybe that would help  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** She wouldn't have listened  
Yeah basira's pretty far gone in season 4 too  
Trauma ain't good folks  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** She has the bullet before the end of s3 right  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** I understand the root of Basira's hypocrisy in season 4, I sympathize, but it's so frustrating  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Yeah she has it in her when she signs onto the institute in season 3  
Oh definitely  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Yeah, Melanie gets shot in India and spends a while recovering(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** So they couldve totally gotten it out b4 6 months of festering if they had known  
Sobs  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** To be fair, would they have been able to find it without Jon Avatar powers?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Anyway back to my theory!!!! If she become an employee of TMI, she doesn't have to suffer from Jon's dreams, she can focus her hunt-ness elsewhere  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Thinks abt my fix it bc I'm sad and these things hurty me  
Ooooo  
no. 1, that's a good idea  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** Oh, Daisy? Yeah. Although I'm not sure Elias would _hire_ her properly, it removes some of his blackmail(edited)  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** Well she literally just found a form and signed it in canon  
Not sure she can't just do that earlier  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** Yeah, but that was when Elias was in prison and Peter was in charge  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** True  
Hmm  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** If somebody slips one to her itll probably still work and elias will just be like. Really mad  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** Ok, shoot Elias first, leave his eyes in a jar, _then_ sign up  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** Breaking into Elias's office while he's still at the Institute is _significantly_ harder, see Martin taking the hit and using himself as a distraction  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** Oof yeah  
Oh poor martin  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** Martinnnn  
Anybody want to give Martin a hug rn  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** ok  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** Yes.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** I think he deserves one  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** he deserves all the hugs  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** What Elias throws against him,,,,, babey  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**... He does.  
I think I have to go soon, but I actually just remembered a question I forgot to ask earlier.  
[👀4][4]  
Who's sending Jon the statements in this episode?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** Elias  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** Oh god. Ugh.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** he sees all  
or well a fair bit  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Partially to get him chasing the Stranger, partially to keep him fed, I think  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Yeah  
Strengthen Jon  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Stupid bitch ass watching ass piece of shit eyeball man  
[😹5][☝4]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Since I think he is already dependent on Statements, even if he doesn't figure it out for a few more months.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Like he needs to be fed and why not feed him the Good Stuff  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Yeah, jon definitely needs statements to live  
Hungy boy  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** Oh.  
Huh.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** he got addicted to trauma😿  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** I think it _might_ be debatable whether he'd die without them pre-coma?  
He definitely gets weak and sick, I don't know if he could survive it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** I think it's more like  
A vegan diet without suppliments  
You'll survive,but you'll be sick  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** Post-coma he'd almost certainly die  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** Ok I'm back and read everything Jesus fuck  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** Oh yeah post coma he dead  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** Yup  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** Still, that's... good to know.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:36 PM **  
** On the bright side, he doesn't seem to need live statements pre-coma?  
[☝4]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Ok, one more thing before I go, because I'd like to talk about something hopefully not terrifying.  
[👍5]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** (Re. the Statement thing, like... it still sucks for Jon, I don't know if you've read findingfeather's meta but that kind of change to you and what your body needs is _horrifying_. But at least because he's reading instead of taking Statements, he's not having to do any further harm, so it would, hypothetically, be _easier_ to deal with. If he had a chance to get used to it, which he never does.)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Yo shoot  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** What. What is a stan.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Oh  
Lmao  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Lmaooo  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** A stan is like  
A super fan(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** I thought it was stalker fan  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Like "I dedicated myself to x"  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** St for stalker  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Originally  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** I mean it's base on one  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** It's from the Eminem song, isn't it?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** No there was a fan called Stan  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** No it comes from the Eminem song  
But it's devolved  
I would not stalk Jon  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Eminem fan I think?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** I just want to give him a big hug  
No, just a fictional song  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Oh ok then  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** God y'all need an Education  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Yeah idak things  
I won't do good with the Eye  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** So yeah it was a song about a fan named stan and it became a term for a super fan  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** I mean honestly I came across the term originally in a derogatory sense, in reference to "Vriska stans"  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** And I very much stan Jon  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** But that was a few years ago and word usage changes  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** To be fair, this is my uh, my first "fandom" I think.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** Like I said, it's devolved over time  
Valid!  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** Valid!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** I mean as a person with adhd my hyperfixations are practically on par with being a Stan so  
[☝2]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** SPME  
Adhd pals rise up  
Probably you too cat  
High five  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Yeee  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** My special interests definitely make me a stan  
So low five?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Heh, thank you for including me.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Yee!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** High fives all around  
And low five for no. 1  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** I would like to hug Jon very tightly is all  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Bc we love you  
[💜2]  
Omg same  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Low fives with minimal contact for no. 1  
I would also hug jon so good  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** Well, I'm sure if he knew, he would appreciate the enthusiasm.  
[👍2]  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** I really want a hug ok  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** Also I want to play with his hair because I have an obsession with playing with people's hair platonically  
But only if he consented  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** Ohmygoddd  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** thats gaiy(edited)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** I hc Jon's hair as super soft  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** I'm a gay, so yeah,  
Yeah I bet his hair is so soft  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Li s te n I used to have such long hair ok  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Maybe leave the hair petting for another time, though.  
[😅4]  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Ok not petting but like  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Again, only with consent!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Braiding  
Yeah that too(edited)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Um, anyway, I have to go now! Thank you all for helping me again, I really appreciate it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** I just think it's soft  
No problem!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** No prob dude  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** Anytime  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** Welcome!


	6. Bread does sound incredibly intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of death, suicide, panic attacks, and current events (covid and protests).

_Sunday, March 12 th, 2017 || Monday, June 15th, 2020_ _  
4:01 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**1 Jon stan** Today at 4:01 AM  
<https://www.mcsweeneys.net/articles/faq-the-snake-fight-portion-of-your-thesis-defense>  
"Although if you get a poisonous snake, it often means that there was a problem with the formatting of your bibliography" I'm dead. I died. This is my ghost typing this  
McSweeney's Internet Tendency  
[FAQ: The “Snake Fight” Portion of Your Thesis Defense](https://www.mcsweeneys.net/articles/faq-the-snake-fight-portion-of-your-thesis-defense)  
Q: Do I have to kill the snake?  
A: University guidelines state that you have to “defeat” the snake. There are many ways to accomplish this. Lots o...  
  
[  
](https://d3thpuk46eyjbu.cloudfront.net/uploads/production/1700/1549935025/original/snakecolor.png)Snakes are just.... perfect  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:03 AM  
I love snakes so fucking much  
  
**Sh** 👁 Today at 4:03 AM  
Sneks are the best  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:05 AM  
SNEKS GOOD  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:09 AM  
I also like snakes. They're very pretty, and they move so... elegantly. It's nice.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:09 AM  
Snakes are pretty as HELL I'm glad u like them too cat  
This is the kind of boa I wanna get, if i can  
[  
](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/715033894839255080/721803682022424667/anery.jpg)  
**the admiral** Today at 4:10 AM  
My uncle used to own like over a dozen snakes  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:10 AM  
Oh shit  
Uncle monty....... irl....  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:10 AM  
Lol  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:10 AM  
What kinds of snakes?  
If you know, of course.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:12 AM  
He had a boa constrictor, a ball python, two albino ball pythons, like four rattlesnakes (until they got out and the neighbors were forced to defend themselves; he didn’t get more after), and a few others that I can’t remember  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:12 AM  
Oh, he kept hot species!!!  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:12 AM  
His HOA made him give them away when I was in middle school so I don’t remember a ton  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:12 AM  
That's rly cool. I dont wanna keep hot snakes bc I very much want to handle my snakes as much as possible but I respect people who admire hot snakes  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:13 AM  
Only the rattlesnakes were not handled by him tbh  
The boa constrictor _loved_ him  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:13 AM  
Hot as in venomous, I dont know if that's specifically American vernacular  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:13 AM  
Ahh  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:13 AM  
That's so good boas are so loving  
They're like... a little dumb, which makes them really good pets and they can form legitimate connections with their handlers  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:14 AM  
There was one time tho that she got out (cuz she was so fucking smart) and my uncle was worried that she was trying to “hunt” his dog, and I was like 6 or 7 so I was about the same size as said dog, so I wasn’t allowed to go near the doors or any potential hiding spots until they found her  
Tiny (the snakes name) figured out how to open doors completely on her own  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:15 AM  
Omg  
That's amazing !  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:15 AM  
She figured out that if she constricted her body around the knob, she could turn it then use the base of her body that was still on the floor to push  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:16 AM  
I watch a lot of videos from this creator with an older, very affectionate and a little dumb boa named doug ahsgdhdgsh that's a bit where my perception is coming from  
Wow shes smart  
  
**the admiral** Today at 4:16 AM  
Yuuuuuuuup  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:17 AM  
I want a boa so baaad  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:17 AM  
I hope you have the opportunity to keep one some day.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:17 AM  
Thank u cat  
  
  


_Monday, March 13 th, 2017 || Tuesday, June 16th, 2020_ _  
2:40 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#aus-and-crossovers_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:40 AM  
what if. tma but everyone's at hogwarts.  
jon's _obviously_ a ravenclaw, I'd peg martin as either hufflepuff or slytherin,  
tim feels gryff?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:42 AM  
Oh my god. Oh my god.  
I'm going to fight you so hard right now purr oh my fucking god  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:42 AM  
jonah is slytherin, _duh_ _  
_ like _textbook_ _  
  
_**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:43 AM  
MARTIN. IS. GRYFFINDOR.  
This man. This beautiful man. Is so recklessly brave. He wants to help people and he wants to fucking FIGHT  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:43 AM  
_squints_ _  
_ I see your point...  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:45 AM  
AND JON. I can _see_ the ravenclaw angle but you have to think about it. Sure, pursuit of knowledge. But Jon's desire for knowledge is _messy,_ and its ALWAYS for other reasons. He wants to understand things but he also wants to protect people. This man will buy an axe and smash a table he doesnt know dick or shit about because he wants to avenge the friend he lost. That is reckless bravery and UNFLINCHING LOYALTY. Gryffindor or hufflepuff hands down  
Honestly, fuck it. Hufflepuff for SURE.  
Tim is either gryffindor or slytherin I cannot tell. And sasha is either slytherin or one of those kind of on the track to world domination ravenclaws  
I need back up here @CatArchivist I know you're probably awake help me defend my hufflepuff jon  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:47 AM  
What? Why are we talking about Harry Potter?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:47 AM  
BECAUSE HOGWARTS HOUSES ARE FUN YOU GOTTA BACK ME UP HERE  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:48 AM  
Fandom tradition! Sort the characters into their Hogwarts houses  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:48 AM  
JON IS A HUFFLEPUFF.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:48 AM  
I mean... I agree with you, it just seems a little out of the blue.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:48 AM  
YES!!!!!  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:48 AM  
I see your point, but you have to remember it's what the characters _value_ as much or more than anything else, and eleven-year-old Jon would have _picked_ Ravenclaw.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:49 AM  
Ok give reasons I need the juicy deets  
11 year old ME picked ravenclaw but I'm not as much of an idiot now and I wanna live by my cool person rules that takes the houses too seriously and I KNOW I'm a hufflepuff baby  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:49 AM  
oh huh yeah. jon isn't seeking knowledge for knowledge's sake, he's seeking knowledge because not-knowing is _dangerous_ _  
_ that's a good point  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:50 AM  
EXACTLY  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:50 AM  
I'm Ravenclaw whichever way you slice it, and admittedly I might have a bias? _But._ _  
  
_**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:50 AM  
I was so preoccupied with thinking I needed to know everything to believe I even had value as a person that I didnt realize the thing I value most in life are MY FRIENDS  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:51 AM  
_Everything_ Jon gets into is because he wants to know. As a young kid, before anything had happened to him, old things are _boring_.

Okay if you are saying you have to be a Hufflepuff to value people I _will_ fight you.  
[☝️1]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:51 AM  
also like. I will argue for puff martin bc he is his bravest when he's being brave for others  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 2:51 AM  
Same  
I will still argue Jon for Ravenclaw though  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:52 AM  
I'm saying I care about my friends and my interpersonal relationships MORE than the pursuit of knowledge and I am loyal above all else lol  
Obvi they're not mutually exclusive  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:52 AM  
it isn't about Standing Up For What's Right, it's for Keeping People Safe/Etc  
[☝️3]  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:52 AM  
(I am actually not? There is such a thing as so far and no further, and I will not lie to you and tell you I think you're right when I don't.)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:53 AM  
valid!  
~~consider: jane is a puff  
  
~~**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:54 AM  
_That_ I can definitely support  
[☝️2]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:54 AM  
yes  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:55 AM  
I agree that if he had been sorted as a child, Jon would have been a Ravenclaw. All those books, he really couldn't stop... looking, knowing, trying to understand. But I can see part of what Tabby means about the, the loyalty and valuing people more. Especially as I wonder how his relationship to knowledge... changes in the later seasons? I'm still not entirely clear on the... character meta, of all of that. But Jon certainly has to deal with a lot of _Knowing_ things he really rather _wouldn't._ _  
  
_**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:55 AM  
oh yeah  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:56 AM  
Basira uhhhh wow I was trying to think of what she'd be in and my brain came up with arguments for all of them  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:56 AM  
That is true.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:56 AM  
@ cat yee(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:56 AM  
I always thought that iyou should be able to request being resorted at some point  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:56 AM  
Daisy is either gryffindor or another puff  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 2:56 AM  
It becomes something he's almost... fighting, right? The knowing.  
  
**spooky spiral serval Today at 2:56 AM  
**it does, yeah  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:56 AM  
I'd put Basira as Ravenclaw as well honestly, though more tentative. What Daisy says about her wanting all the information on a situation and then not actually making a _plan_.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:56 AM  
or like 3rd yhear you go throught sorting again  
people CHANGE!  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:57 AM  
And the way she reacts to being stuck at the Institute, by researching.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:57 AM  
oh rev that's a good point  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:57 AM  
Basira is for sure ravenclaw with big secondary gryffindor energy.  
[☝️1]  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 2:58 AM  
I would actually put Martin as Slytherpuff.  
[☝️1]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:58 AM  
Ok yeah, same  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:58 AM  
original elias is _obviously_ a huffle ~~puff puff pass  
~~[😹1]  
yeah that's what I was saying!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 2:58 AM  
I wasnt considering slytherin in my initial hufflepuff pride fueled rampage  
I was just like "martin is ready to throw down at a moments fucking notice now"  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:59 AM  
he really is. he really is  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:01 AM  
I vote for Daisy being Gryffindor  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:01 AM  
Nods nods  
Sound  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:01 AM  
That tracks  
For Sasha, Slytherclaw?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:01 AM  
Hard same  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:01 AM  
Yes  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:01 AM  
I would have said Ravenclaw initially, but then the 162 tape.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:02 AM  
Yeah that showed a bit more about her. Doesnt make the most... _considerate_ decisions. Very much into scheming apparently  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:02 AM  
Whereas Tim I'm thinking _probably_ Gryffindor, but possibly a Puff.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:03 AM  
I could defs see tim as a gryff  
Hes very much about charging ahead. He had a lot of energy, leading up to the end. A lot of built up rage and the desire to do something about it very _immediately_ _  
_ Also cannot forget that gryff is basically the party house of hogwarts when shit ISNT going down  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:06 AM  
Tim is absolutely a Gryffindor  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:06 AM  
Unquestionably.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:07 AM  
brave self righteous boy  
and yeah the party boy  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:07 AM  
What would some of the other... minor characters be? Like Georgie, for example.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:08 AM  
hmm  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:08 AM  
~~honestly I love how many puffs we've got in this show  
  
~~**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:08 AM  
Puff pride babyyyyy  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:08 AM  
_~~and yet~~_ ~~they completely fail to form a found family  
trauma baybeee~~(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:08 AM  
YEP  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:08 AM  
SHUT UP DONT REMIND ME IT HURTS TOO MUCH  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:08 AM  
oh Georgie? hm hm  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:09 AM  
I havent thought about Georgie in terms of house  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:09 AM  
its hard to say we have no clue what she was like pre end  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:09 AM  
feels puffish but like. very exclusionarily so?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:09 AM  
well believit or not how you react to fear is a mjor determiner of personality  
who you are in the dark and all that  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:10 AM  
Yeah, tru  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:10 AM  
and she cannot feel fear  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:10 AM  
if youre one of Her People she will go to the ends of the earth for you, but you have to hold up your end of the relationship and if you don't (or if you don't to her satisfaction) you will rapidly Stop being one of Her People  
[☝️2]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:10 AM  
period  
yeah  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:10 AM  
Has anyone else ever seen the SortingHatChats version of sorting? Primary and Secondary?  
Because they put that very _specific_ loyalty as Slytherin, and I can see it.  
[👀4]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:11 AM  
yeah  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:11 AM  
(See: Narcissa)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:11 AM  
I can see georgie as slytherin  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:11 AM  
Hmmmm!! I see it  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:11 AM  
(Also see: Regulus)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:11 AM  
... I can definitely also see it.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:11 AM  
a puff would have less reservations after "keeping" a person  
tho both the hufflepuffs i know irl are terrifying idividuals  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:12 AM  
You bet they are  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:12 AM  
i saw one of them scream down a cop  
it was awesome  
and terrifyinf  
the other sets shit on fire for fun  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:13 AM  
Badgers can tear your face clean off, plain and simple  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:13 AM  
~~I love Georgie, but I get legit frustrated with her in season 4, because if you're going to cut someone off for your own mental health? That's fair. But you have to _actually cut them off_ you don't get to keep turning up and judging them and telling the people around them that they're self-destructing and then _refusing to offer support._ You don't get it both ways Georgie, if you aren't going to help _you don't get a say_.  
~~[☝️5]  
~~  
~~**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:14 AM  
Yeah it really hurt to see that happen!! Like... hmph  
Dont have the good words today but these characters hurting in so many different ways that make them lash out even more and cause MORE pain because no one has enough power individually to fix any aspect of their situation so they're trapped and scared and angry... it fuckingfm. Hurts me  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:16 AM  
That is a... pretty good way of putting it, still.  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:16 AM  
It's just... she's trying to get validation for her decision because she hurts and feels guilty for telling Jon she couldn't be there for him anymore, but the way she does it is by basically trying to convincing other people that he's toxic and it _sucks._ _  
  
_**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:16 AM  
It SUCKS  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:16 AM  
look its fine to drop people, ive done it, but after you dfo that you have no fucking say over it  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:17 AM  
Yeah!!!  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:17 AM  
~~And then there's Melanie being the Good Victim and taking all the steps that Georgie things are the right ones, and it's just... really not an analogous situation.  
~~[☝️4]  
~~  
~~**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:17 AM  
~~yeah its not  
  
~~**CatArchivist** Today at 3:22 AM  
It's reasonable of her to not be... comfortable around Jon, after he takes her statement. I imagine nightmares involving your death in any capacity are not... not fun. But it does seem particularly cruel to try and turn the other people around Jon against him as well. Not that I think she doesn't have the right to think hes a monster after doing that to her but... I don't know. I suppose I can't have many articulate thoughts about it when I'm not that far, haha.  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:24 AM  
I think it's also partially after the coma, his existence is kind of coming up against her trauma re. the corpse she met. Because he was dead, and now he's not, and he's not human anymore.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:24 AM  
oh that is a point  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:24 AM  
But she still cares about him, so she can't just let it _go_.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:25 AM  
still was shitty tho  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:25 AM  
It was rly shitty  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:25 AM  
we see it from jon's pov in canon  
so we feel more for him  
thats how it goes  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:25 AM  
Yeah, tru  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:25 AM  
Also I don't know if anyone else has read findingfeather's meta?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:26 AM  
I had to really zone out for lots of s4 because it really really hurt to see jon shit on so much. For real  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:26 AM  
But they had a really good point about how Georgie doesn't and in some ways _can't_ admit to herself how serious and how dangerous the situation is.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:26 AM  
and now it is time for our daily reminder that THIS IS ALL ELIAS'S FAULT  
[☝️5][❗️4]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:27 AM  
God fuck you elias  
I'm so mad  
Sometimes I feel the most LEGIT burning rage  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:27 AM  
and that he likely WAS WATCHING ALL THIS GO DOWN  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:27 AM  
It is worrisome  
I'm having major brain troubles re: brain is lukewarm soup slowly tipping out of the bowl  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:27 AM  
Georgie very quickly went from one of my favorite characters to one of my least favorite characters  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:28 AM  
It's just... Georgie _feels_ like if Jon just quit, or did something to separate himself from the Institute, and work on his issues, then things would get better, and because Jon isn't trying to do any of those things, he's not really trying to get better.  
But the thing is _that isn't true._ _  
  
_**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:28 AM  
Omg yeah  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:28 AM  
exactly  
COMMUNICATION IS IMPORTANT!  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:28 AM  
She refuses to believe that it’s as bad as it is  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:28 AM  
She wants it to be true! She wants them to be living in a world where that kind of trying can actually fix things!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:28 AM  
Hes trying! But he doesnt want to die, and there are people still there that he cant just _abandon_ _  
  
_**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:28 AM  
yep  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:28 AM  
But he _can't_.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:29 AM  
Elias has him on a literal lease and I fucking. Hate it  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:29 AM  
Georgie can live on planet normal  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:29 AM  
And Jon physically _cant_ anymore  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:29 AM  
unfortunatly jon has been tied to the hell plane  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:29 AM  
And she sees things like the Unknowing as him running into danger, when the alternative (according to _everything_ they knew at the time) _would have been worse._ _  
_**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:29 AM  
He really! Cant!  
YEAH  
None of the things jon is subject to are completely voluntary, anymore  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:30 AM  
I have sympathy for her, but she's working with a set of tools and expectations that _do not apply_.  
[☝️5]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:30 AM  
He is as much a prisoner of manipulation as he is a prisoner of the dreams. Hes in those too! He has to experience those too! It's not fun for him! None of it fucking is!!!!  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:31 AM  
I have a HUGE problem with people who only consider their own trauma  
Like it’s fine to _prioritize_ yourself, but you have to at least ACKNOWLEDGE that other people hurt too  
[☝️4]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:32 AM  
like she can remember fear right?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:32 AM  
It's horrible, subjecting people to those dreams, reliving your worst nightmare every night. And it's, it's his fault for taking the statement, I know, but I have to agree. Jon isn't having a good time in the dreams, he has to relive _all of them._ _  
  
_**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:32 AM  
or can she only imagine anger or sadness now  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:32 AM  
Ok but it’s NOT Jon’s fault  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:32 AM  
AND HE WASNT AWARE OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS BC THEY WERE DELIBERATELY OBFUSCATED  
SO HE COULDNT. HAVE AVOIDED IT BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:33 AM  
He needs the statements to _survive_ and he had no way of knowing when he took them what would happen  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:33 AM  
Exactly exactly  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:33 AM  
The only Statements that Jon is even partially at fault for are the ones in season 4. And even then, I'd argue that he really didn't know what was going to happen with the first one.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:34 AM  
Jon has certainly made mistakes and hurt people but the dreams? the statements? Basically everything after and during s3? He has so much he is being forced into and so much he doesnt understand. He is trying so hard to be good and he physically fucking cant.  
The level he was manipulated, I just.... it hurts  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:34 AM  
it does  
it makes me so mad and sad  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:35 AM  
Yeah  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:35 AM  
Thinks about my fix it so I dont start crying again  
I have too many emotions for my tiny body  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:35 AM  
With Naomi - she _asked_ him to stay. It's not her fault because she didn't know, and it's not _Jon's_ fault because _he_ didn't know. He was legitimately trying to be kind.  
[☝️5]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:36 AM  
he was  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:36 AM  
Yes!  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:36 AM  
and thats the worst part  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:36 AM  
Yes  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:36 AM  
I love the time travel fics where post s4 Jon goes back to s1 and just. Beats the crap out of himself. Like “YOU IDIOT GET THE FUCK OUT RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN”  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:36 AM  
his first act as a "monster" was an act of human kindnes  
[☝️6]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:36 AM  
YEAH  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:36 AM  
and i feel like that says some thing about jon as a person  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:37 AM  
I don’t think S1 Jon could’ve gotten out not without blinding himself  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:37 AM  
yeah no  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
He is a legitimately good person because he keeps trying. The fact that he is _prevented_ from achieving more good doesnt mean he isnt trying!  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:37 AM  
It was too late even then  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:37 AM  
No, it was probably too late when he was made the Archivist.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:37 AM  
Eh. It’s debatable if he was too far gone or not at the start of s1  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
And that's the important part, the trying, in impossible situations like this  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:37 AM  
it was too late when he was hired  
[☝️2]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
Yep  
  
**the admiral** Today at 3:38 AM  
Well no cuz it’s just the archive crew that’s affected by the eye  
The researchers and shit can come and go as they please  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:38 AM  
The bit about (S5 spoilers)  **███████████████████████████** [1] implies that it's him being hired as the archivist that put him in that position.  
Actually, I'm not sure that's the case? Doesn't Jonah/Elias say that killing him would kill _everyone_ in the Institute? That kind of implies they're all bound.  
It's not like we actually know of anyone in the other departments quitting.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:40 AM  
I'm going to ask a quick question in spoilers.  
[👍4]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:42 AM  
I think there's a difference between killed-if-jonah-dies bound-to-the-institute  
and can't-quit/health-is-affected bound-to-the-institute

####  _#spoilers_

**CatArchivist** Today at 3:43 AM  
Is it really, ah, confirmed that if the Archivist dies the assistants are free to quit?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:45 AM  
yes  
it is  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:45 AM  
According to a season 5 statement, yes. Gertrude's predecessor as Archivist (who's name I have forgotten) died, and Jon (channeling... kind of Gertrude, kind of Beholding) said that his Assistant would have been able to quit, afterward, if she'd chosen to.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:45 AM  
they can choose to stay like Fiona did  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:45 AM  
Also he and Martin discuss it a bit afterward  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:46 AM  
Ah  
That's certainly. Something to know.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:46 AM  
it is  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:46 AM  
I don't think I particularly like. Thinking about it.  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:47 AM  
No, neither do I  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:47 AM  
Jon dying in the coma wouldn’t have solved anything  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:47 AM  
It's just kind of there as a horrible thing  
Yeah, they all still would have been targets  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:47 AM  
Also, What it would’ve meant is that Melanie would’ve gone full Slaughter  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:47 AM  
yep  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:48 AM  
Daisy would still be in the Coffin  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:48 AM  
Also Melanie was getting taken over more and more by the Slaughter bullet, Daisy would have been trapped in the Coffin, Martin would have gotten eaten by the Forsaken probably...  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:48 AM  
ye[  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:48 AM  
And Jonah would’ve just shrugged and picked someone new  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:48 AM  
Basira _might_ have made it out, but honestly I think she would have kept chasing answers until it killed her. Yeah.(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:48 AM  
beat me loon  
yeah  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:48 AM  
I’ve seen theories that Martin was meant to be the backup Archivist  
In case Jon died  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:48 AM  
Yeah, I buy that  
Also possibly Tim?  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:49 AM  
Tim might’ve gotten his body snatched  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:49 AM  
Ok it wouldn't. Fix things, magically. And people would miss him, right?  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:49 AM  
They would!  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:49 AM  
Yup!  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:49 AM  
Martin in particular, he reacted _so badly_ when Jon was in the coma  
[☝️3]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:49 AM  
He still has people that like him and it wouldn't. Help.  
I'm....  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:50 AM  
Martin mostly tho i think Georgie would have taken it badly too  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:50 AM  
It wouldn't, not in the long term. Not really in the short term either  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:50 AM  
oh yeah  
it fixes NOTHIN  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:50 AM  
okay but like. if you're going to use spoiler information to get assistants out of the archive  
I'm _pretty sure_ "let's all remove our eyeballs" is a better solution than "time for jon to die"  
[☝️3][❗️3]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:50 AM  
YEAH IT IS  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:50 AM  
not necessarily a FUN solution but like  
there are OPTIONS  
options which do NOT involve death  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:50 AM  
Also honestly? Tim is pissed at him, but he would _not have handled it well_ if Jon actually died.  
[☝️4]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM  
also! also!!! FUCK martyrdom  
that's BULLSHIT  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:51 AM  
(For one thing, after he finds out about the Not!Sasha, Jon is literally the only person he can believe is actually _himself_ )  
[☝️3]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:51 AM  
I don't think I'm in a good enough place to entertain these thoughts.  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 3:51 AM  
_hug_ _  
  
_**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM  
_hug_ _  
  
_**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:51 AM  
hug  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:52 AM  
we can talk about something else  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:52 AM  
take a nap, or a walk  
ot eat something  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:52 AM  
or yeah, take a break if you need it  
make sure you've eaten/drank/meds if applicable/had outside time/etc recently  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:52 AM  
I need to go to sleep I think. Can I have  
Can I have some? Assurances? About.  
Being missed.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:53 AM  
how so?  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 3:53 AM  
You are loved, Cat  
And people will miss you if you’re gone  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:53 AM  
If I... was gone.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:53 AM  
o h  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 3:54 AM  
nobody can leave without creating a hole  
its just reality  
death solves ntohing  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:55 AM  
yeah cat I haven't known you all that long but I 100% know it would be _awful_ _  
_ [☝️4][❗️4]  
(also if I can share part of my religion/worldview that feels relevant? both to the conversation we'd been having and to this right now)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 3:57 AM  
Yes  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:59 AM  
ok so in judaism there's this principle of _pikuach nefesh_ ("saving a life"/"saving a soul") that basically means like  
anything, _anything,_ is permissible if it's done to save a life, including your own  
okay technically there are limitations - you can't murder to save a life, you can't rape to save a life, and you can't worship false idols to save a life. (I view that last one as less of a moral stance and more of a "sometimes when you're part of a group that everyone wants to get rid of/wants you to stop doing what you're doing, that affects your principles")  
and if someone is in a certain amount of danger, you're not permitted to put yourself in _more_ danger to get them out of it  
and it applies to things that hurt people even if they won't kill them, too  
just.  
what matters most is _life_ _  
_ and your life as much as anyone else's  
harm reduction  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:04 AM  
That does, that helps  
Thank you.  
I'm going to go lay down until Georgie wakes up. I don't think I can be alone tomorrow.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:05 AM  
~~at the very least it's better than "the more you suffer the better a person you are" bs  
~~that sounds like a good idea  
take care of yourself cat  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:06 AM  
~~that does sound like a load of bs, suffering doesn't make you a better person its just more damage  
~~[☝️4] ~~  
~~  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:06 AM  
Thank you. And I don't blame anyone, for that being triggering. It's more personal than any of you could have known, really.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:07 AM  
_pats_ _  
_ sounds rough buddy  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:07 AM  
I'll make sure to message the chat tomorrow, okay? If I don't, just, don't be afraid to DM me.  
[👍5]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:07 AM  
👍  
  


####  _#aus-and-crossovers_

**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:05 AM  
there is a need to make some levity in here  
so  
I  
AM  
CHANHGING THE SUBJECT  
<https://smallhorizons.tumblr.com/post/621017839122448385/fox-guardian-finally-the-teacherjon-comic-ive>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[be like the rocky promontory](https://smallhorizons.tumblr.com/post/621017839122448385/fox-guardian-finally-the-teacherjon-comic-ive)  
fox-guardian: “ finally the teacher!jon comic i’ve been hyping up for like a week in which the students finally question mr. sims’ scars ”  
  
[  
](https://66.media.tumblr.com/307c6ee51e5b6ecb12adba841dd27771/102edd23da9d1ee0-7e/s640x960/db7a8e49d53f02c8108d71d03477a3c350619b43.png)  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:06 AM  
alsdkjfaldsk  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:06 AM  
TEACHER JON EVERYONE  
THE AU I LOVE A CRAVE SO MUCH  
also it was this or GG Crossover so  
yeah  
TEACHER JON  
just the weirdest teacher they have  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:09 AM  
Hmmmggg teacher jon good  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:09 AM  
so good  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:09 AM  
Gonna start another fic when am have energy  
Right now I need to take a nap bc my brain is mud and also that talk in spoilers kinda got at me too so I'm gonna drink some water and snooze  
[👍5]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 4:12 AM  
go sleep

####  _#general_

**WTGBarker** Today at 5:16 AM  
damn fuckign amirla fucking OKAY OKDAY I"M FEEDING YOUR SHUT UP  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:17 AM  
OwO  
what a mood  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:17 AM  
fuck  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:18 AM  
no i feel that so much  
Cats we love them but they are pains in the ass  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:20 AM  
alreayd up late helping friend and right when If filnally get to sleep NO  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:21 AM  
oh my god lost does that all the time  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:19 AM  
thinking about how Georgie was so Op that Jonny could even nerf her  
like  
seriously OP  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:19 AM  
how so?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:19 AM  
she can't feel fear  
which is kind of what all the evil stuff feed's on  
like they can't really fight that  
they can't sense her using magic  
she could just ninja nikola beofre she kidnaps jon  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:21 AM  
_huh_ _  
  
_**the admiral** Today at 5:21 AM  
Lol yea  
He’s still staying with her when that happens right?  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:21 AM  
listen just georgie with an axe, vs any of the avatars  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:22 AM  
I know he's staying with her when nikola pops in the first time  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:22 AM  
Georgie woult have a good chance of winning if she took them off gaurd  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 5:22 AM  
She's not physically immortal I will point out, any Avatar who's just trying to kill her has as fair a chance as against anyone else.  
[☝️1]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:22 AM  
true  
hence the ninjaing  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:23 AM  
I think breekon and hope are the ones who kidnap nikola, when he's walking down the street but I forget from where to where  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:23 AM  
she'd have one shot  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:23 AM  
laksjdfldkasjf jon  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:23 AM  
Somebody get georgie a gun  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:23 AM  
not nikola  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 5:23 AM  
But yeah, ones like the Spiral, or the Lukases, or Beholding Eye Powers?  
_Really_ OP  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:23 AM  
GIVE GEORGIE A GUN  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:23 AM  
not sure on how legal guns are in the uk  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:23 AM  
~~only when she starts being nice to Jon again tho  
  
~~**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:23 AM  
but YES  
ALSO YES  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:23 AM  
Jon protection squad: georgie and martin with guns  
[😻2]  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:24 AM  
YES  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:24 AM  
Martin gets the kill bill sword for aesthetic purposes  
  
**Rev** 👁 **rie** Today at 5:24 AM  
(Going to bed in a bit so I'm muting the server, night all!)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:24 AM  
Nini rev  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:25 AM  
sporting guns and shortguns, if you manage to get a license. not sure georgie would have a license for one, know how to use one, or even _want_ one though...  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:25 AM  
Lol fair  
I'm American I'm mad desensitized to this  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:25 AM  
same  
i wish i wasn't  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 5:25 AM  
She can get an axe then  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:26 AM  
Went to a protest and the counter protestors all had assault rifles and shit  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 5:26 AM  
Since it’s “surprisingly easy to get an axe in London”  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:26 AM  
yeah  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:26 AM  
Some people had multiple. America sure is... a place  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:26 AM  
yep  
we got guns in addition to all our other issues  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 5:27 AM  
Slaughter is VERY active in America  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM  
YEP  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:27 AM  
I mean, I think she still wouldn't be the biggest fan of gettin gviolent with whaet ever tool  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM  
especially now  
true  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:27 AM  
and I'm just glad I'm not in americal  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM  
oh yeah  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 5:27 AM  
Same  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:27 AM  
i wish i wasn't  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:27 AM  
Same  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:27 AM  
mood void  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:28 AM  
anyway i am not allowed to go to protests for health and place to live reasons(edited)  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 5:29 AM  
At times like this, Spooky, I want to kidnap you all back to my place  
I have room!  
Alas, covid  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:30 AM  
yeah I live with a high-risk friend so no can do with protests  
shame  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:30 AM  
i am the high risk person  
so yeah  
been signing petions non stop  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:31 AM  
I just wanna move to austria and be a good artist trophy husband for my beautiful wife  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:31 AM  
covid?  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:32 AM  
Tbh I’m just mad my bf couldn’t come home for my birthday bc of this shit  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:32 AM  
yeah  
the reason the entire earth shut down?  
you know  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:32 AM  
Le plague  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:32 AM  
wait why  
sorry, never mind  
brain wasn't working  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:33 AM  
Lol mood  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:33 AM  
oh mood  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:33 AM  
too early  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:33 AM  
Honestly same  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:33 AM  
valid

####  _#general_

**WTGBarker** Today at 5:39 AM  
so can I just say WOW you filks have been busy. dont feel like reading all the backlog but whast the latest(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:41 AM  
Cat and I had an oopsy panic attack but I'm ok and they have support so well get updates tomorrow  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:43 AM  
wait it hapened on this server??  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:44 AM  
yes  
in aus and spoilers  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:44 AM  
gods sake  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:44 AM  
Uh yeah, there was some triggering stuff involving **████████** [2]  and we both had a bad time. Cat had the worst of it, they really shut down  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:44 AM  
GOSD SAKE  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:44 AM  
yep  
i think we were talling about how jon dieing would have only made things worse  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:44 AM  
They said they were gonna talk to you when you woke up  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:44 AM  
okay then guess I gotta read the backlgot  
yeah he did a litgle? enough for me to know that hed hadvan attack  
and then he weant back to sleep  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:45 AM  
CAT NO  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:45 AM  
~~wish _ **I**_ was back alspeep  
~~wait whats' that aboiutj on  
why werewr we talking aboiut jon dying  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:46 AM  
**███████████████████████████** [3]   
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM  
Jon feels really really guilty in the show about the fact that he (thinks that he, even tho he was manipulated!) Trapped the assistants with him. Then two of them died.(edited)  
So it's not a good time! And it really messed me up, cat too  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:47 AM  
ITS NOT HIS FAULT  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM  
ITS REALLY NOT  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:47 AM  
NEITHER OF THOSE TIMES WAS IT HIS FAULT  
TIM COULD HQVE STAYED BACK AND SASHA MADE A MISTAKE  
THATS IT  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM  
gay are you ok talking about this again? it's only been a few hours  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:48 AM  
Oh who knows :o)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM  
pls take care of yourself...  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM  
I'm not trying to be coy shsgsjssg I just really dont know. I really appreciate you looking out for me I just dont know how to respond without joking bc I dont have many ppl in my life that would care about my mental health like that ;-;  
[😢4]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 AM  
you know what I'm gonna put modhat on. we can talk about this in the morning maybe but let's leave it for now, if that's all right?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM  
Yeah, that's a good idea  
Thanks purr  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:50 AM  
ok  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM  
I'm gonna just think abt... fix it things... somft...  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:50 AM  
the convo is in spoilers and aus if you wanna back read  
we are not talking about it anymore  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM  
Yes  
Sometimes I need help making decisions so I wont hurt myself and I appreciate the help  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:51 AM  
i don't have the will to continue that conversation  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 AM  
@WTGBarker if you want to know what happened you can just read through. apologies for the inconvenience but mental health comes first  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 5:52 AM  
cant' argye with that I guess  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:52 AM  
anyway anyone wanna talk about aus  
or dnd  
idk  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:57 AM  
hm what's an au I haven't talked about in a while  
  
**the admiral** Today at 5:57 AM  
UNION  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:57 AM  
UN👁ON(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 5:57 AM  
THE FLOODGATES  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:57 AM  
CONVENTION AU  
[1]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:58 AM  
oh convention's always fun  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:58 AM  
it is  
so fun  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:59 AM  
ok but the un👁on _at_ the convention  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 5:59 AM  
YES  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:59 AM  
"wait so which one of you is the archivist in your world?" "yes"(edited)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:00 AM  
what are these  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 AM  
uhhhh ok first I think @Void Fairchild Explain The Convention  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:00 AM  
beholding decides to have some fun with it's favorit boi  
and have every verison of him meat  
meet  
as they diverge from each other  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:01 AM  
I'm sure at least some of those versions meat as well  
lol  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:01 AM  
oh im sure  
anyway  
no basis in canon  
just pure chaos  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:01 AM  
not even a _little_ _  
  
_**WTGBarker** Today at 6:02 AM  
...I'm almost afraid to aslk what some of these versions might be  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM  
lets see Tarchivist, which once again no basis in canon i just think GG is a neat comic that is very much worth reading  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:03 AM  
Shouldnt this be in aus  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 6:03 AM  
possiby  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:03 AM  
For like... keeping stuff together  
Lost all my fancy boy words  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 10:04 AM  
Yeah, let’s move to AU  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 10:04 AM  
ok

 **no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 10:10 AM  
Y'all talked about some. Dark stuff. Today  
Are y'all ok?  
~~im not but that's unrelated  
~~  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 1:34 PM  
not really but better than i have been lately  
[💜2]  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 2:42 PM  
@CatArchivist this is me making sure you're okay after this morning  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 PM  
Sorry, sorry, I was sleeping on and off and... thinking about things. Talking to Georgie and just... getting some help with it.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:22 PM  
Pats Cat  
I feel you  
I dont really....... have anyone, to be here for me right now, but I've got my online friends like you guys and its enough  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:23 PM  
Sleeping is important!  
Especially after something as emotional as what happened this morning  
I'm glad you guys are doing better  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:24 PM  
hugs  
wow  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:24 PM  
Thank you. I do appreciate it.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM  
Yeah, thanks !! It's been a really long time since I've had one that bad haha, I'm glad u guys and my other friends were there for me  
[💜3]  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:25 PM  
I know we don't know each other that well but just know I'm here for you  
For both of you  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 PM  
It hasn't been as long as I would like between incidents for me, but you've all legitimately helped me make my relationship with Georgie much better so it was certainly... easier, this time.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:26 PM  
I'm glad you have someone to be there with you when stuff is hard  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM  
Hugs gently  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:26 PM  
Breakdowns are bad but they're worse if you're alone  
_hugs if you want them  
_Also I support everything purr said about life having intrinstic value and not only because I'm Jewish but also because we're right  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:28 PM  
Georgie's been with me all day. I don't know that she completely understands because some of my problems are a bit... odd. But she's here for me and she's trying and that's really what I needed, and I'm glad I have her.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:29 PM  
Everybody's problems are unique and we all need to learn to face our demons  
But even Buffy the Vampire Slayer faced her demons with friends  
Sorry I make references to Buffy as a coping mechanism since it's my special interest I'm not trying to make light of this  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:30 PM  
Hah, no, it's fine, I've just never seen it. I appreciate the gesture.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:31 PM  
Do you have any comfort media? Something that reliably makes you feel better?  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer after a long day feels like a good hug to me  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:33 PM  
Not particularly? I usually just let myself get caught up in my work. That's usually what I... hyperfocus on, I think is the word. I had an archiving job, I don't know if I mentioned, before all this... business came up where I'm staying with Georgie now. It was very... engaging.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:33 PM  
what did you do before then?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:33 PM  
Ah, now I get the archivist name thing(edited)  
Yeah finding something to do that isn't work related will probably be healthy  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:34 PM  
I didn't have much time for other things because I really threw myself into working, but when I did have some time I would just read whatever fiction book I could find with an even slightly interesting premise. None of them really grabbed me, or stuck with me, though. I just like reading.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:34 PM  
Well, being stuck inside is a good a time as any to get some reading done  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 PM  
I just never engaged with anything outside of work in a very meaningful way? I went from university straight to work and I haven't really... stopped.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:36 PM  
That sounds like a recipe for mental-health-related disaster  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:36 PM  
You know, I think that's very much the case. My mental health is. Awful.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:36 PM  
i mean i'm the same but i know its unhealthy  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:36 PM  
This is somewhat triggery so I'll put it behind a spoiler if you aren't mentally available for it  
**██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████** [4]   
Literally just finding a hobby and sustaining it is so important  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:38 PM  
Explains why I was like that during high school LOL  
Slaps knee because I have to engage with my trauma through humor  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM  
Oh yeah high school is the worst for this  
Honestly, mood and same(edited)  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:39 PM  
trauma  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:39 PM  
N o -  
I meant for perspective skdoejfkwlw  
I also _lived_ at school so -  
You can imagine how _that_ went for my mental health  
I didn't get out of bed for an entire semester once  
Just eating peanut butter out of a jar and watching bad 2000 tv on my laptop  
  
**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 7:40 PM  
Mood  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:41 PM  
~~the key is for all the teachers to think you're a good student so when you don't show up to class they still give you the benefit of the doubt  
~~  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 PM  
I don't really know why I don’t have many hobbies other than reading. I mean I kind of collect books? If that could be called a hobby? If I ever start a series, I always get all the books in the series because I like things being complete, even if I don’t finish reading them. I'm a bit proud of my bookshelves, honestly. But I don’t really do anything else and it’s ... a bit odd, now that I think about it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:41 PM  
Collecting books as a hobby is perfectly normal  
I have. Um. Over a thousand books, actually  
But you need something that takes time to invest in and I'm not sure how much time ordering an entire series really can possibly take  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:43 PM  
I think I want to start learning how to cook better. I'm very apathetic about food when it comes to myself, but I know I like different things when I've gone out to eat with friends before. I just don’t take care of myself or even _try_ when I'm alone.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:43 PM  
Cooking is a great hobby!!!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:43 PM  
Oh cooking is a great hobby!!!  
Lmao  
Same hat  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:43 PM  
You get to _make something_ by the end  
Yesss  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:43 PM  
And then you get to e a t i t  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:43 PM  
I would also suggest drawing, to getbout some energy  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:43 PM  
I'm a baker personally  
Can't cook to save a life but my choc chip cookies are practically famous  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:44 PM  
Drawing is great because you dont have to be good, it's just fun to squiggle and doodle and scribble and have made a mark on the paper that you know was yours  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:45 PM  
Blah I went to an arts high school drawing is not a relaxing activity for me anymore  
Nobody go to art school  
It is always a mistake  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:45 PM  
Pats gently  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:45 PM  
Anyway Cat cooking is good! Especially since mental illness makes so many people bad with eating  
~~nothing but peanut butter for an _entire semester_  
~~  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:46 PM  
I think I'll try that, too, then. I do doodle little shapes sometimes in the margins of notes, and I don’t know why I haven’t spent more time on it when I obviously like it. But the cooking seems very promising, and I'm actually a bit excited to start trying at it.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:46 PM  
Very nice!!!  
So what are you having / did you have for dinner  
Idk when you eat dinner but it's like a quarter to eight in England now right?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:47 PM  
I could go on for fucking hours about bread, as soon as you get to the level where you might be comfortable baking bread PLEASE tell me so I can gush  
I'm in a family of bakers, my mom sells bread at market  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:47 PM  
Baking bread is so fucking hard,  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:47 PM  
it is not!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:47 PM  
It's so much more time and energy than cookies  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:47 PM  
It is that  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:47 PM  
okay that’s fair  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 PM  
Cookies the whole thing start to finish is an hour tops  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:48 PM  
But it's not prohibitively difficult  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 PM  
Including baking time  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 PM  
also! you get to KNEAD  
just fuckin PUNCH  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 PM  
I made cheese rolls one (1) time and I didn't like it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:48 PM  
Bread does sound incredibly intimidating at the moment. I'll try out some easier things first, but I would like to learn.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 PM  
we’ve got a sourdough starter and a fifty-pound bag of flour and it’s GREAT  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:48 PM  
Am I a bad autistic if I fucking hate that sensation? (Sarcasm)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 PM  
no you’re valid  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:48 PM  
Valid  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:49 PM  
Give me a hand mixer any day  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:49 PM  
hand mixer >>> mixing by hand  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:49 PM  
In fact when my mother bought a kitchen aide I got low-key mad she wanted me to use it I live for the routine  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:49 PM  
routine is quality  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:50 PM  
I've been making choc chip cookies for over a decade  
You can't take that away from me  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:50 PM  
But, ah, I just had some toast and leftover pasta from when Georgie went out. I remembered to eat!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:50 PM  
Ok, listen  
Remembering to eat is the first step  
Maybe make yourself an omelette in the morning  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 PM  
how about you try and get some veg and/or protein in you?  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:50 PM  
^  
Very important  
Or some fruit  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:51 PM  
or fruit yee  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:51 PM  
I can't stand veggies I only eat tomatoes and cucumbers but give me any fruit and - wait where did it go? Oh right I ate it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:51 PM  
I think we have cucumbers in the fridge... Thank you for reminding me.  
Hmm. Have I... Have I drunk water today.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:51 PM  
C a t  
Ok  
Actually  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:51 PM  
I am going to go drink some water and eat a cucumber.  
[💜3]  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:52 PM  
do that!!!  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:52 PM  
I drank very little today I'd be a hypocrite if I got angry at you for that But there was no water in the fridge and I still ate so  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:52 PM  
I suggest carrying a little water bottle with you everywhere  
So the moment you remember you can drink and wont forget  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:52 PM  
~~my water bottle got stolen  
~~  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 PM  
Pats gently again  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:53 PM  
Thanks  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 PM  
I've been using a twist top Gatorade bottle for like a month  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:54 PM  
I had this amazing 750ML water bottle and I miss it 😭😭  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:55 PM  
I hope u will get an equally good or better water bottle in the future no.1  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:55 PM  
Ty I hope so too  
I tried buying a bottle just before the Rona actually and it was shit  
It's hard finding a good bottle  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:55 PM  
i have this giant water flask  
keeps the water cold  
its nice  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:55 PM  
Nice  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:56 PM  
A water bottle is a good idea, thank you. I really do need to drink, though, I'm getting the headache for it, hah.  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:56 PM  
Those tend to be expensive tho and I am but a poor minimum wage worker  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:56 PM  
Be back in a bit.  
  
**Void Fairchild** Today at 7:56 PM  
go get water  
  
**no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:56 PM  
Drink ! Water !  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:56 PM  
go drink!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 the assistants being able to quit after the archivist dies [ return to text ]  
> 2 suicide mentions [ return to text ]  
> 3 the assistants can quit if the archivist dies [ return to text ]  
> 4my best friend and I were talking about how I've never been suicidal despite my depression and I think that clarity is very important to this. You need to have perspective and you can't have perspective if you're sucked into one thing at all times [ return to text ]


	7. a weeks long long-con on like, 10 people

_Tuesday, March 14 th, 2017 || Wednesday, June 17th, 2020_ _  
1:39 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

_Michaelwitha🐝 just joined the server - glhf! Today at 1:39 AM  
_ **  
Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:39 AM  
hello there,  
i'm rather new to this platform i'm afraid so if i am rude i do apologize  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 1:42 AM  
HEWWO  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:47 AM  
Howdy!!!  
That's an amazing username  
Wheres the B?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:47 AM  
thank you yours is quite interesting too  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:48 AM  
It's because I am home of sexual for the Eye  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:48 AM  
interesting  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:49 AM  
I'd become an eye avatar in a second if I could like 😩😩😩  
The only downside is being associated with elias  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:49 AM  
yes he is a piece of work isn't he  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:49 AM  
Don’t let mx. bouchard hear you say that :P  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:50 AM  
No no, they hate him too. They just also love him. It's fine  
Hes awful and everyone knows it  
I'm going to punt him off a cliff  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:50 AM  
Not if I get there first  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:51 AM  
I've said it before but if I ever meet elias I would become an instant slaughter avatar and obliterate him  
Well anyway let's talk about characters that arent garbage  
I take it michael is your fav, new friend?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:52 AM  
i suppose you could say that yes  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:52 AM  
I'm love michael 🥺 hes so good  
Gertrude did him soooo dirty, poor guy  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:53 AM  
yes she did  
she really was quite vicious wasn't she  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:54 AM  
She was AWFUL. I have some respect for the things she accomplished but she was so cruel!!! She didnt need to sacrifice people like that  
Like that's just... its rly horrible  
She may have stayed human but she didnt retain any humanity  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:55 AM  
Fuckhands mcmike deserved better(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:55 AM  
I'm a fan of Gertrude but only when like. I'm feeling that "oh yeah time for an absolute bastard" vibe  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:55 AM  
Ahsgdjgdsh valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:56 AM  
(also see: elias, nikola, etc)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:56 AM  
Fuckhands mcmichael will be missed  
We also love helen but poor guy  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:02 AM  
hi @Michaelwitha🐝! where'd you find out about our little server?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:02 AM  
a friend sent me a link a while back however i only recently created an account  
life is so busy at times  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:03 AM  
which friend?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:03 AM  
@CatArchivist  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:04 AM  
Oh. Um.  
Hi.  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:04 AM  
hello archivist! 🙂  
  


#### CatArchivist, Michaelwitha🐝

 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:05 AM  
I did NOT send you an invite link, who are you?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:06 AM  
Good evening Archivist, how is the cut doing? bread knife, yes?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:06 AM  
Oh my god.  
Michael??????  
How are you even using a phone??  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:07 AM  
was that not apparent?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:08 AM  
I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE MONSTER MICHAEL  
Avatar, sorry.  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:08 AM  
yes you really cannot go about throwing stones now can you?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:09 AM  
I'm still _really_ mad about getting stabbed, and apparently you want to kill me or something but I know now that Gertrude was quite horrible so I'm willing to hear you out.  
I know I'm a monster now! I know it! I'm trying to be better. Kinder, to people.  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:09 AM  
that doesn't change the facts Archivist, you know what happens to the world if you live  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:11 AM  
I'm not going to let it happen! I won't let myself get all the marks and I'm NOT going to let any more of my assistants die. If you kill me, Tim will die! Because I'm the only one that knows enough to try and save him now, to save lots of people. I'm really, really trying. I promise you that.  
... After. After they're safe, and Elias is gone. You can make your decision.  
Just, please. I'm trying.  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:12 AM  
Ḣ̸͐Ȁ̵̌H̷̏͝A̸̔̽A̷̓̀H̸͐́Å̸̑H̸̃͆Å̶̛H̸͊̋A̸̓̒H̵̆̿A̷̿̾H̵̿̃A̴͆̕ if you say so Archivist  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:12 AM  
Well I AM!  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:12 AM  
now there are some very interesting "hot takes" that i absolutely need to see goodbye  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:13 AM  
Fine. Goodbye.

  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:03 AM  
Hello, new person!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:03 AM  
Hi, new person!  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:04 AM  
 ~~Also, I heard y'all hating on my husband? That's smart, definitely do that, he's awful.~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:05 AM  
Just the worst  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 3:05 AM  
he really is  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:05 AM  
I love him. 🧡  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 3:06 AM  
its the voice isn't it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:06 AM  
It really is  
ben truly delivers his lines like a horny fucker and I'm ALL for it  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:06 AM  
It's partially the voice. And partially the fact that Elias is causing problems on purpose and has no shame about it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:06 AM  
oh he's _absolutely_ shameless  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 3:07 AM  
causing problems on purpose is the most fun way to cause problems  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:07 AM  
I mean, tru  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:07 AM  
correct!  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 3:08 AM  
And if you're causing problems NOT on purpose, that's just making mistakes, and who wants to do that?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:08 AM  
 _exactly_  
it is so much better to go "fuck yeah I sure did" than it is to go "wait shit I did? sorry"  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 3:08 AM  
YES IT IS  
  
  
 _Wednesday, March 15 th, 2017 || Thursday, June 18th, 2020_ _  
6:40 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:40 PM  
oh hey come to think of it @Michaelwitha🐝 looks like you're actually already a fan of the podcast? ...I'm surprised actually, if Cat linked you here so I assume you're friends, but then he didn't know anything about it.....huh.  
right so I was going to ask, how far in are you? are you caught up?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:43 PM  
I was further ahead than he was to begin with. though I have been very busy as of late so I likely have since gotten behind.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:43 PM  
around where are you at, would you say?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:44 PM  
hmm let me check  
  
 **no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:10 PM  
Hello people  
Fuck mornings  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 7:11 PM  
oh if that isn't relatable nothing is  
  
 **no. 1 Jon stan** Today at 7:12 PM  
I'm "in class" right now  
My computer is on 5% volume and I'm reading fanfiction  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
GUYS  
GUYS???????????  
YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING BELIEVE THIS  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:23 PM  
ooh what happened??  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
OwO???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:23 PM  
art, fic, really cool headcanon?(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
I WAS RELISTENING BC I BINGED IT AND IM ON 83 AND THE EPISODE IS FUCKING DIFFERENT  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
WGAFIHAKGHFDHJHGGA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
IM NOT KIDDING OH MY GOD  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
WAHT?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:23 PM  
WAIT WHAT  
HOW  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:23 PM  
WAt  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
?  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:24 PM  
 **WAHT**  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
what  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:24 PM  
I DONT KNOW HOW!!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
what's that supposed to mean???  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:24 PM  
  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:24 PM  
Are you sure you’re not just remembering wrong????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:24 PM  
IM GONNA TRANSCRIBE THIS IS INSANE  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:24 PM  
 ** _WHAT_**  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:24 PM  
NO YOU BETTER BELIEVE THIS SHIT IS CRAZY  
JON LIKE  
HE KNOWS ABOUT JONAH???  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:24 PM  
PLEAR DO  
 **WHAT***  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:24 PM  
AND HES EXPLAINING IT TO GEORGIE?????  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
what? no  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:24 PM  
WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE FUCK  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
he only just learned that elias did a murder  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:25 PM  
ITS INSANE IM NOT KIDDING!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:25 PM  
he does _not_ know about jonah for nearly two more seasons  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:25 PM  
GO LISTEN TO THE BEGINNING OF 83!!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:25 PM  
if you say so???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:25 PM  
GIMME A SEC IM GONNA TRANSCRIBE SOME  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
...okay so right away this isn't matching up with the transcript  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:26 PM  
istg tabby if you are pranking me  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:26 PM  
im not i swear on my life im going CRAZY  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
fifteen??????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:26 PM  
RIGHT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
 _fourteen maybe fifteen fears????????_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:26 PM  
I can’t listen right now I’m dying  
Tell me what’s happening  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
jonny. jonny why  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:26 PM  
IM GETTING IT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
jonny you're several months late for april fools  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:27 PM  
THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:27 PM  
JONAH????  
JONAH WHAT WHEN  
HOW  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:27 PM  
WAIT WE SHOULD @everyone FOR THIS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:27 PM  
JONNY W H Y  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:27 PM  
Did Jonny get inspired by the April Fools prank?  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:27 PM  
WHAT THE FUUUUUUU  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:27 PM  
oh fuck I forgot about the april fools transcript prank that was fucking hilarious  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:27 PM  
Alright. So. The fears. There are fourteen, maybe fifteen, one of them is apparently... elusive. At the Magnus Institute, I serve the Eye, the fear of being Watched. As the Archivist, I have certain... powers, granted by my patron, the Eye. I can compel answers out of people, and take statements. When I take a statement from someone in person, not just reading it written out, I start to haunt their dreams. I am also bound to the Institute, because of all this. If I try to leave it, I think I'll just... die. And so will my friends, my coworkers, which is why I can't just run away from all this. Not just for my own safety, but for theirs. Because, also, my boss is incredibly evil. He's literally Jonah Magnus, the founder of the Institute, who's been body snatching to stay alive for over 200 years so he can try and bring about the end of the world. You can understand why I want to try and stop him, yes?  
GOT IT  
THATS JON'S OPENER  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:27 PM  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:28 PM  
 _What_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:28 PM  
What are we freaking out about?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:28 PM  
is anyone in the official server??? jonny give us an explanation _stat_ (edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:28 PM  
Maybe he’s trying to do something fun to keep us sane during quarantine???  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:28 PM  
 ~~Jonny wants to write his own time travel fixit~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:28 PM  
Oh. That conversation.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:28 PM  
CAT??????  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:28 PM  
CAT DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:28 PM  
i wake up to pings and screaming and only one of those is unusual what is going on?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:29 PM  
EPISODE CHANGED  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:29 PM  
what.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:29 PM  
im sorry WhAT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:29 PM  
cat. cat do you know something  
c  
CAT ARE YOU JONNY  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:29 PM  
Well, I mean. Remember how you thought I was an rper? You're not going to believe the answer I give you because it's really stupid so I don't think I should try and force it.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:29 PM  
honestly im with michael here (hi! wasnt there when you joined.)  
uhm  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM  
CAT YOU FUCKING TOLD US AT THE BEGINNING YOU WERE JONATHAN SIMS  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:30 PM  
-shifty eyes-  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:30 PM  
CAT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM  
WHAT KIND OF GD DAMN FUCKING  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:30 PM  
CAT WHAT IS GOING ON  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:30 PM  
I mean. I am! So.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM  
LEGEND  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:30 PM  
DID WE SERIOUSLY HAVE THE FUCKING AUTHOR IN THIS SERVER THE WHOLE GODDAMN TIME  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:30 PM  
We haven't had time for a voice chat but I am certain that will convince all of you of... something, at least.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:30 PM  
amazing  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:30 PM  
lots of work to rerecord a thing. especially without letting anything on.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:30 PM  
stupendous  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
Oh my god????  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:31 PM  
wait. wait does that mean. @WTGBarker are you Sasha???? are you literally Jonny's wife Sasha??????  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM  
Oh, no no, the stupid part is I'm the "character."  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:31 PM  
im sorry WHAT  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
c a t  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 10:31 PM  
what? what's all this  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM  
This all sounds... incredibly dumb.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 10:31 PM  
No? My name is Georgie, not Sasha.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:31 PM  
are there dimensional shenanigans going on is that what is happening  
is the multiverse real  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM  
Ask Michael.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:31 PM  
have all my dreams come true  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
 _is the multiverse real_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:32 PM  
at 11pm on a work day  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:32 PM  
wow  
WOW ARCHIVIST  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:32 PM  
michael darliiiiing  
::3c  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:32 PM  
im going fucking insane are you really jon and georgie  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
I can't believe jonny sims and sasha are in our fucking chat  
pretending to be their own characters on the down low  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:33 PM  
The legendary Jonny and Sasha sims  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
what kind of masterclass pranking  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:33 PM  
show of hands who needs to go lie down  
[✋🏼6]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
is sasha's last name sims?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:33 PM  
Oh I don’t know  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:33 PM  
See, I knew you wouldn't believe me, because it's _ridiculous_.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:33 PM  
I just assumed lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM  
im going fucking insane  
im gonna try and transcribe the rest for admiral in gen 2(edited)  
[🧡2]  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:35 PM  
I do not have the brain to deal with this tonight, but hi and thank you for a really awesome podcast.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:35 PM  
rev go tf to sleep  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:36 PM  
this is quite impressive yes  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:36 PM  
impressive is one word for it, yes  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:36 PM  
I'm not the writer! Honestly, he probably hates this. If it's a coherent narrative he wants this is going to absolutely destroy that, I'm sure.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:36 PM  
 _i have so many questions for you jonny  
_  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:36 PM  
lol  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:36 PM  
that being said CAT i have an actual library science degree, can i join the institute  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:36 PM  
Suuuuuuuuuuure(edited)  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:37 PM  
(i am choosing to Believe because it is 11pm and i want to)  
(and im not stopping until i get Answers)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:37 PM  
 _valid  
_  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:38 PM  
kite do you need caffeine?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:38 PM  
caffeine only makes me sleepy  
so. maybe?? depending on what you think i need  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:38 PM  
I mean, you could probably join the institute. I don't think it exists on your end, though.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:38 PM  
 ~~I REALLY want to believe that the multiverse is real and we legit have archivist Jon in here but the logical part of my brain is convinced it’s just jonny playing a massive prank on us~~  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:38 PM  
it doesnt. -sadface-  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:38 PM  
 ~~still highly impressive tho~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:39 PM  
Why would a man who has a popular work of fiction that has thousands of fans play a weeks long long-con on like, 10 people?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:39 PM  
(whatever is the truth, im cackling. joyful? panicked? who tf even knows.)  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 10:39 PM  
reality's an illusion, the universe a hologram, nothing is real. i have to get back to work now  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:39 PM  
for the lulz??  
and also to let out a mean streak  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:39 PM  
Would someone making a joke _act out_ a panic attack?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:40 PM  
I mean, jonny isn’t exactly the average content creator lol. He interacts with fans a LOT  
Ok that’s actually a valid point  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:40 PM  
it is  
huh  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:40 PM  
honestly i was in drama club in high school that doesnt even rate  
you go a long way for the art  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:40 PM  
 _holy. F U C K  
_  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:40 PM  
and the vine  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:40 PM  
yeah same kite  
DO IT FOR THE VINE  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:40 PM  
Obviously it's very hard to believe, and please let yourselves think about it. But you really do have to consider all the options, and one of them is that I'm telling the truth.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:41 PM  
 _insert shocked bow face from she-ra  
_  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:41 PM  
  
  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:36 PM  
okokok so  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:36 PM  
oh??  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:37 PM  
give me a minute theres a LOT to write down im doing my best  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:37 PM  
You’re valid, take as much time as you need  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:37 PM  
i mean we have the fonts for the transcripts  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:37 PM  
how do u do that again??  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:37 PM  
bless ya tabby(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:41 PM  
im transcribing it in another doc how do i make it all fancy for discord  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:41 PM  
valid  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:42 PM  
dont think you can? or at least not without a shit ton of work  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:42 PM  
yeah you can't  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:42 PM  
ok fair im doing it the easy way  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:43 PM  
which is fine  
work smarter not harder  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:47 PM  
Georgie: ....Right, okay. [sighs] Can you just. Start from the beginning?  
Jon: That would probably be best, yes. [squeaky couch springs] Alright. So. The fears. There are fourteen, maybe fifteen, one of them is apparently... elusive. At the Magnus Institute, I serve the Eye, the fear of being Watched. As the Archivist, I have certain... powers, granted by my patron, the Eye. I can compel answers out of people, and take statements. When I take a statement from someone in person, not just reading it written out, I start to haunt their dreams. I am also bound to the Institute, because of all this. If I try to leave it, I think I'll just... die. And so will my friends, my coworkers, which is why I can't just run away from all this. Not just for my own safety, but for theirs. Because, also, my boss is incredibly evil. He's literally Jonah Magnus, the founder of the Institute, who's been body snatching to stay alive for over 200 years so he can try and bring about the end of the world. You can understand why I want to try and stop him, yes?  
Georgie: Do you have proof for any of these?  
Jon: I could... compel you?  
Georgie: Sure, go for it.  
Jon: Um. Well. Ah, I don't want to do anything that's too intimate, but I need you to believe me so I'm sorry but... What are you most afraid of?  
Georige: Nothing. I haven’t felt fear since my first year of uni. ...Well, shit.  
Jon: All right. You definitely have a statement, and I'm not going to take it from you, but. Do you believe me now? [shakey exhale]  
[7]

####  _#general_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:42 PM  
...someone please stop me from being a jackass  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:42 PM  
i shan't  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:43 PM  
...  
ok so whats it like being a fictional character  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:43 PM  
....  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:43 PM  
i warned you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:43 PM  
Kind of hurts, if I'm being quite honest.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:43 PM  
also, inquiring minds want to know  
F  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:43 PM  
f  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:44 PM  
You all keep throwing out information that either terrifies me or makes me reconsider a majority of my choices. Or just makes me feel... bad!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:44 PM  
D:  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:44 PM  
well it appears you took the info to heart and worked on it, so  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:46 PM  
I’m freaking out so hard right now  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:46 PM  
witnessed. -offers hugs-  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:46 PM  
Thank  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:47 PM  
I think we all need hugs rn lol  
....has anyone else noticed? we _can’t_ be the first  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:48 PM  
lemme check reddit  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:48 PM  
I don’t know????  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:48 PM  
oh im sure twitter will explode in a few hours if not already  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:48 PM  
Someone check the official server  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:48 PM  
IM WORKING ON THE TRANSCRIPT DONT INTERRUPT GEN2  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:49 PM  
the official server, reddit, twitter, tumblr,  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:49 PM  
but also yes i need to know if other ppl have noticed  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:49 PM  
im not gonna touch the official server with a 10 foot pole. is anyone here in it?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:49 PM  
no :c  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:49 PM  
Nope  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:50 PM  
nope  
and mood kite  
ok so twitter is going nuts  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:50 PM  
 _good_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:50 PM  
...ok so. reddit. nothing, kept refreshing, newest first there was a post by the time it loaded in a separate tab it was gone  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:50 PM  
as are tictok comments sections  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:51 PM  
wait kite what??  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:51 PM  
WHAT  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:51 PM  
How is reddit not on top of this??  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:51 PM  
i think they're trying  
but shit keeps getting deleted  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:51 PM  
Omg  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:51 PM  
the fuuuuuu  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:51 PM  
why????  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:51 PM  
i haven't really read the posts on twitter i just keep seeing new ones  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:51 PM  
dunno. more centralized??  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:51 PM  
H u h  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:52 PM  
why delete???  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:52 PM  
The more batshit stuff happens the more I start to believe @CatArchivist and @WTGBarker  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:54 PM  
lol yeah I wish  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:54 PM  
shit tomorrow's a work day and i need to go sleep soon but also. this is massive. massive enough to #yolo off it  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:54 PM  
Take care of yourself first!!  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:54 PM  
i need to process and listen to the ep  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:54 PM  
also jonny what do you have against reddit???  
take care of yourself kite! it’ll still be there in the morning  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:54 PM  
so be back when im not freaking out  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:55 PM  
....it had _better_ still be there in the morning...  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:55 PM  
yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:55 PM  
at the very least we’re getting transcript so!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:55 PM  
but it's happening right now! while i'm actually here! i keep missing these sorts of things!  
AUGH  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:55 PM  
SOMEONE DOWNLOAD THE AUDIO FILE IN CASE IT DISAPPEARS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:55 PM  
GOOD IDEA KAT  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:55 PM  
good idea  
....at least the version i downloaded ages ago is still the same, skipping through it we can compare 👀 (edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:56 PM  
OK IM DONE TRANSCRIBING THE FIRST HALF GO EAT  
yeah i was listening on google podcasts, not my downloaded ep is how i noticed  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:58 PM  
thank you very much, tabby! and yes go take care of your flesh suit  
...this is your scheduled reminder to take care of your flesh suit. take your medicines, drink your beverages, eat your foodstuff.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:59 PM  
go eat gay!!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:59 PM  
 ~~I am currently incapable of eating rip~~  
 ~~my uterus said fuk u~~  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:00 PM  
aw shucks D::  
not even chocolate or popcorn?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:00 PM  
I can get down chocolate chips  
But that’s about it  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:00 PM  
theobromine is good.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:00 PM  
Indeeeeeeed  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:00 PM  
 _hugs_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:07 PM  
guys, i don't think i can sleep tonight but i'm gonna disappear down a research hole tty whenever i get out of it again  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:08 PM  
bye!!!  
have fun  
we can scream more about this tomorrow  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:11 PM  
bye!!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:11 PM  
i'd say don't set the chat on fire but that train has left the station  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:11 PM  
way late on that one yeah  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:12 PM  
So...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:12 PM  
Yeah.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:12 PM  
Can I get an apology?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:13 PM  
Ok but it was Valid to doubt your story  
You’d do the same thing  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:13 PM  
It hasn't really... gotten through, yet. There's still a lot of reasons for them not to believe us, it's. Really quite ridiculous.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:14 PM  
Rood  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:14 PM  
i WANT to believe but its just hard to without more evidence! also it would be Insane  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:14 PM  
^^^^^^  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:15 PM  
i would have to apologize for so much more than not believing him if thats the CHARACTER jon sims  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:15 PM  
I’m sorry, haven’t you all been the ones talking about how you don’t need deliberate intent to hurt someone  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:15 PM  
i mean  
fair  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:15 PM  
I wasn’t involved in the initial argument but yea alright I apologize on behalf of the server  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:15 PM  
I came in here expecting an excitable but welcoming friend group, and I got hostility.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:15 PM  
i wasnt there when u came on and didnt have a great time, but im sorry there was... a misunderstanding of whatever sort  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:16 PM  
Thanks.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:16 PM  
we think ur cool now!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:16 PM  
 ~~we are _definitely_ excitable tho~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:16 PM  
now that we've talked to u  
oh we r so excitable  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:16 PM  
You certainly are, hah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:16 PM  
😊  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:52 PM  
holy SHIT  
wait and  
wait and he knows georgie has a statement and he. doesn’t??  
gd damn jon I’m impressed  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 10:53 PM  
  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:55 PM  
Georgie: Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. You said there were...fifteen? Sixteen? Of the...fear things?  
Jon: There are fourteen main ones, and a fifteenth that's... speculated about, but we don't need to worry about it right now. Fourteen is the number we're most concerned with, and particularly the Eye, because that's the patron that has a hold over me and that's how Magnus has his power.  
Georgie: Is there one about death?  
Jon: Yes. The End.  
Georgie: Right. Okay.  
Jon: I'm not going to ask about it, please. I don't want to take your statement Georgie, I don't want to subject you to that. I'm going to change the subject so I don't accidentally Ask or- or subconsciously influence you into talking, or something. I don't really know all the details about how it works yet. Okay?  
Georgie: Ohhhkay. You said something about your boss?  
Jon: Yes, yes. My boss. He's... apparently dreadfully evil. Honestly, I'm not sure how I didn't see at least a hint of it before, the man is rather... he says very suspicious things. He even taunted me with that, after I was hired, saying things I had no context for and couldn't understand and so dismissed. [jon takes a deep breath]  
So I need to get into contact with the others at the Institute and start to form a plan without Magnus Knowing. I'm having trouble getting in touch with them because he, well... he framed me for murder.  
Georgie: He did what now???  
Jon: He brutally pipe murdered a man in my office and when I saw the body I, kind of... ran... away... And now the police think I murdered someone. And so do all my coworkers. Except maybe Martin, but Tim almost certainly hates me and would be happy to blame me for something so awful.  
Georgie: [sighs] Right. How do you get yourself into these things, Jon?  
Jon: [laughs drily] To be fair, a lot of it has been manipulation by dread powers I can't even hope to comprehend. I think the other part is that I'm awful at communicating and I don't know how to ask for help, even when I need it. [a pause] [Earnestly] But I'm asking now, Georgie. Will you please help me? Or, at the very least, just be here for me? I won't ask you to risk your life, but I just-- I need you. You're my friend.  
Georgie: [she half scoffs, half chuckles] I’ll do what I can, Jon. Though it would’ve been nice to know starting out that I’d be sheltering a murder suspect.  
Jon: I haven't actually murdered anyone yet! It's not even that bad. The only two police officers who know will hate Magnus just as much as I do when they find out, they'll just switch their target. The whole "murder suspect" part of all this is actually, literally, the least of our worries right now.  
Georgie: Yet?  
Jon: One of the other fears' monsters ate my friend. I may have... plans.  
Georgie: All right. So what’s your plan for now?  
Jon: I. Um. I have no idea. I haven't thought of one yet.  
Georgie: So your next course of action is figuring out your next course of action.  
Jon: Precisely! And that's perfectly reasonable, don't act like it isn't. Information gathering is always step one.  
Georgie: Oh, always.  
Jon: Ugh. You know, maybe I don't want to tell you more about the horrible powers that govern our lives if you're just going to give me sass about it! [jon huffs with an audible smile]  
Georgie: What else were you expecting?  
Jon: I don't know. I think I like this better than whatever I might've had in mind. [a pause] Thank you, Georgie  
Georgie: Sure thing. [click!]  
OK THAT TOOK A BIT BUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:56 PM  
JON!!!!!!!  
GEORGIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
IS THIS  
DARE I SAY IT  
 ** _COMMUNICATION_**  
 **  
Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:57 PM  
jon u can be a murder suspect without having murdered someone!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:57 PM  
also nice job transcribing gay! almost looks like a real one  
...wait  
[😂5]  
wait.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:57 PM  
thank u i tried real hard  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:57 PM  
is Jon.  
is Jon gonna kill notsasha???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:58 PM  
I DONT KNOW  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:58 PM  
how’s he gonna do that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:58 PM  
MAYBE!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:58 PM  
does he have a plan???  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:58 PM  
id like to see him try lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:58 PM  
I DONT THINK _HE_ KNOWS EITHER  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:58 PM  
he cant know not!sasha into oblivion yet  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:58 PM  
@gay for Beholding is that the only part that changed?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:58 PM  
FUCKING GO FOR IT YOU FUNKY LITTLE BASTARD  
MURK HER ASS  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:59 PM  
NO the end is different too!!! im working on it now  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:59 PM  
:0  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:59 PM  
it is WILD  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:59 PM  
The statement itself didn’t change tho right??  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:59 PM  
jon sounds so fucking _resigned_  
no the statement is the same  
it really is just like jon has a bunch more information ??  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:59 PM  
oh okay at least there’s that??  
where did he GET that  
did he find a whole shit ton of Jonah’s secret notes or something????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:00 PM  
fellas i am going to admit that this would be, a weird joke to pull. the effort... im....  
i dont know!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:00 PM  
 _and why didn’t that get recorded  
_ why show us the AFTERMATH and not even mention How The Fuck??  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:00 PM  
mystery arc lol  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:00 PM  
 _because jonny is sadistic that’s why  
_  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:00 PM  
I got the information from all of you.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:01 PM  
what kind of creator-fan _mind games  
_  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM  
cat, dear, we may be sorry excuses for scientists, but we need to consider all possible options.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:01 PM  
Very hard to verify "things people on discord told me" for any sort of even slightly academic research.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:01 PM  
depends on who you're talking to, actually  
<\-- lib sci degree, remember  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:02 PM  
 ~~look we’ll believe you if the next ep changes and references us directly~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:02 PM  
do I desperately want to believe we’re talking to actual literal jonathan sims? yes. is this an _extremely fucking out there_ zebra? also yes  
[☝3]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:02 PM  
Fine! I'll mention discord. It's basically a true source at this point, I don't see the harm.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:02 PM  
O.o  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:02 PM  
(occam’s razor/if you hear hoofbeats think horses not zebras)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:02 PM  
oh ive never heard it said that way  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:03 PM  
I mean you could still just be jonny?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:03 PM  
i read that hoofbeasts -waps self-  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:03 PM  
kite no  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:03 PM  
Oh true  
If we show up in the next ep you’re either Jon or jonny lol  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:03 PM  
I could, but. I will continue to say that I am not the writer.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:04 PM  
....cat. cat you said the other day you’d be down to voice chat.  
I can’t rn bc I’m at walgreens but  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:04 PM  
so either the multiverse is real _or_ this is a fucking amazing piece of performance art, but either way i am so grateful to be present for it, thank you so much.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:04 PM  
YES  
GOOD IDEA PURR  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:04 PM  
SECONDED KITE  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:04 PM  
Of course. That would certainly be... evidence.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:05 PM  
ok im almost done with the end of statement thing aaaAAA  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:06 PM  
okay. okay I’ve checked in some of the other servers I’m in and there is definitely scREAMING  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:06 PM  
I CAN FUCKING IMAGINE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:06 PM  
We Are All Flip The Fuck Out  
has jonny/alex/other crew said anything on twitter or the official discord or anything yet???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:07 PM  
Jon: [sighs] It really is so much harder to get any research done when you don’t have any assistants or resources, isn’t it? In the few days I’ve had this statement I’ve barely been able to uncover anything on my own. Thankfully I had… other sources, but still. Verification is important, and it is exceedingly difficult without the Institute’s particular resources and my assistants’ skillsets.  
I managed to find a few stories about the death of Lana Billings found, well… strangled and partially skinned in the storage of Fanton’s department store. I don’t trust much of the sensationalizing that the papers tend to put upon these things, obviously, but the stories themselves are confirmation enough. I’ve had no luck in tracking down Ms. Ashburt herself, though I don’t imagine she’d have much more to add to my investigation than was already given in her statement, and, honestly, I’m glad I won’t be bothering her with the memory.  
Of those few concrete things I’ve been able to uncover myself, the article by The Express shows a picture of the service entrance, with that off-white delivery van parked just at the edge of frame. Breekon and Hope’s involvement is clear, here, and thus, the Stranger’s. I’m quite sick of dealing with things aligned with the Stranger. I can’t help but hold something of a grudge.  
Strangers, mannequins, taxidermy, and skin. All these things just a few degrees off from human. I wonder why he sent this one first. I mean, it’s very obviously to do with the Stranger, and since I’m to be occupied trying to stop the Unknowing, it’s as good a statement as any other Stranger one. But is there something I’m still missing? The part about skinning, maybe? Trying to put forward that that has some significance? I don’t know. It’s not even really important, in the grand scheme, for me to care about why he does anything. I know enough to stop it, or I will soon. But I just wish I… Nevermind. It doesn’t matter. Even if I did know it wouldn’t help. There’s too much to do besides. [sighs, softer and more tired] I need to talk to Georgie again. Recording ends.  
THERE  
ALSO YEAH! someone check out the official pages alfdjkslkjflskd  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:09 PM  
OTHER SOURCES???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:09 PM  
YEAH  
I KNOW  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:09 PM  
WHAT OTHER SOURCES MISTER JONATHAN MAGNUSARCHIVES  
 ** _WHAT OTHER SOURCES_**  
YOU’VE NEVER BEEN COY BEFORE  
 **  
CatArchivist** Today at 11:09 PM  
The! Discord!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:09 PM  
listen let me yell at fictional characters  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:10 PM  
It's embarrassing to say that the majority of my research was done for me by a bunch of internet strangers that have access to the fiction of my life!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:10 PM  
I mean _fair_  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 11:16 PM  
ive stopped screaming but i cannot fucking get over this ok  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:16 PM  
@Void Fairchild ?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:16 PM  
did u read the transcripts kat??  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:16 PM  
YEAH  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:17 PM  
(I won’t ping kite since they went to sleep, but...)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:17 PM  
ITS. CRAZY  
this is unprecedented aldfkjslkdfsldk im so glad i can yell at everyone abt it. and be useful in providing transcripts !  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:18 PM  
You’re literally a godsend for me rn  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:18 PM  
im so glad ;<;  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:19 PM  
ok I _think_ this is the only one that’s changed? or at least if not then they’re very much going out of order  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:19 PM  
Scavenger hunt time  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:20 PM  
I would assume it would be changing in... real time? This is the only statement I've recorded so far since I joined the server.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:20 PM  
that makes sense  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 11:21 PM  
sorry for thinking you were an rper  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:21 PM  
GOD this is so wild  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:21 PM  
IT REALLY IS  
and cat (jon??? do you want us to call you jon now or is cat still fine?) is talking like theyre going to KEEP CHANGING???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:23 PM  
....oh shit you’re _right_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:23 PM  
Oh, Cat is fine. It's kind of like a nickname that only you guys have for me, it's nice. Also, I... assume they'll keep changing? I'm going to keep working off of the information I've been given and I'll be making very different decisions, so I would think so.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:23 PM  
I appreciate it, Void.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:28 PM  
well i need to go scream about this while i get something to eat, ill see u guys later lakfdjlskdfjlksj  
cant wait to see the others get on and see what happened  
itll be amazing  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 11:29 PM  
let it be on record that i want to punch Mike Crew  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:29 PM  
Lol  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 11:29 PM  
he is punchable  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:29 PM  
GOD WAIT if our Elias and leitner bashing makes it into the actual show???  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 11:29 PM  
let it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:29 PM  
I have not met him yet, but people seem to have strong opinions about the man.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:29 PM  
That would be so fucking amazing  
Cat pls mention our bashing  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:31 PM  
Oh don't worry, I very much despise Elias now. Even more than I already did. It was the taunting me about my trauma before I could understand what he was saying that did it. And using me to try and end the world. Going to do my level best to stop that.  
I'm absolutely going to get at least a kick to the ribs in, as soon as I actually formulate a plan for stopping him...  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:32 PM  
Hell yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:32 PM  
go OFF  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:32 PM  
You already got an axe to deal with the table  
use it on elias  
OR  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:32 PM  
alkdflsdjflksf  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:32 PM  
Take a page out of his book  
AND PIPE MURDER HIM  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:33 PM  
I could barely lift the thing, let alone _use it_.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:33 PM  
Just go to the gym for a few weeks  
Eez-y  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:33 PM  
...okay I still don’t know that I believe you, but better safe than sorry...  
cat, was that okay? when we were talking about the birthday party?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:34 PM  
Also pipes are pretty light  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:34 PM  
and—oh, fuck, oh _fuck_ , yesterday— _shit_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:34 PM  
It was awful. I'm glad I know now, it's better to be aware of it, but it was very, very hard to talk about and realize something like that.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:34 PM  
D:  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:34 PM  
that conversation about what if jon—  
f u c k  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:35 PM  
Yesterday, too, was... It was difficult.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:35 PM  
shit dude I’m so sorry  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM  
Because I've had those thoughts before, you know? I just never... they never felt so _justified_. And it was so hard to make myself stop thinking that, because of course it's not justified. But. The thought was there.  
It's alright. You didn't know. And I had someone there for me.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:36 PM  
I’m gonna jump through this screen and hug you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM  
Thank you, Kat.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:37 PM  
ME TOO ;-;  
hugs all around  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:37 PM  
GROUP HUG  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:37 PM  
it’s not justified, it’s _not_ justified, it wouldn’t fix anything _and_ _even if it did, which it WOULDN’T, it wouldn’t be worth it_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:37 PM  
Dog pile of hugs  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:37 PM  
 _hug_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:38 PM  
.... Thank you, too, Purr, everyone. It did help, to hear some reassurances. Helped me get out of my head. _Helps_ me, really.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 11:38 PM  
once agin death fixes nothign ever  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:38 PM  
good  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:38 PM  
Have been there, can confirm  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:40 PM  
Am late to the convo, but Cat, pls don’t murder Elias  
He is just harmless Weed Boi that got his body snatched  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:40 PM  
i have pretty low hopes for og elias still being alive in there. or, just, in a position to be saved(edited)  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:40 PM  
Take a scoop to Jonah’s eyes and stick them in a jar or something  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:40 PM  
Is there any way to save him tho????  
If there’s a way to save him, do that. If not, MURDER  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:41 PM  
I’m convinced he’s in there. I’m not convinced he can be saved  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:41 PM  
I think he’s still in there  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:41 PM  
I also don't know that whoever was in there is still... salvageable, but... I will take that into consideration. I will try.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:41 PM  
There’s no harm in trying, thx  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:41 PM  
Of course.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:41 PM  
We know his eyes are how he body snatches  
Scoop em out(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:42 PM  
sneak in and steal his eyes while he’s sleeping maybe??  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:42 PM  
Use a melon baller  
[☝6]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:42 PM  
we still have to consider the effect on the institute employees!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:42 PM  
keep the eyes intact bc you don’t want to kill him  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:42 PM  
Exactly  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:42 PM  
we know it’s safe to remove the eyes bc he does it on a routine basis and there don’t seem to be mass institute deaths  
[☝6]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:43 PM  
PUT JONAH’S EYES IN A GLASS JAR  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:43 PM  
...if you can’t pull off eye stealing  
I think we talked about the coffin a while back?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:43 PM  
ive always wondered about the state mid eye-transfer. like if you prevented him from actually finishing putting the eyes in a new person would he die or is he IN the eyes  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:44 PM  
Have to take it from Breekon and Hope first though  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:44 PM  
THROW HIS ASS IN THE COFFIN  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:44 PM  
if jonah magnus thinks its ok to keep the bones of one of his twink brigade in his office u can jar up his eyeballs  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:44 PM  
TWINK BRIGADE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:44 PM  
my bet is stay in the eyes. if he never gets a new host too bad so sad, he can just sit there watching and unable to do anything  
[👍3]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:44 PM  
ooooh delicious  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:44 PM  
Bold of you to assume that Jonah Magnus wasn’t a twink himself  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:45 PM  
and now he’s the food here  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:45 PM  
yes  
also fair, but he had so many of them thirsting after him i had to call them something  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:45 PM  
the eye has no incentive to have him die  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:46 PM  
Jonah’s band of sugar daddies?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:46 PM  
that  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:46 PM  
Because I bet they all funded his Institute at some time  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:47 PM  
fkskfkfkgk yep  
SHIT TIM  
TELL TIM ABOUT THE  
wait  
 _wait_  
can we.  
can we get tim _in here_  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:48 PM  
Idk how well he’d react to us, frankly  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:48 PM  
OH MY GOD YES  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:48 PM  
I mean, maybe? I don't think I'm on very good terms with him, you have to realize. I was going to talk to Martin soon, I've just been.... putting it off.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:48 PM  
Ok but we Love Him  
TALK TO MARTIN  
[☝4]  
 ~~oh shit oh fuck it must’ve been so awkward for you to hear us talking about how he’s the love interest~~  
 **  
spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:48 PM  
BRING MARTIN IN HERE  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:49 PM  
 ~~I want to see Gerry~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:49 PM  
It's difficult to start that kind of conversation! "Hello Martin, I know you think I've just murdered someone but come have a chat with me and my alternate universe mates while they openly discuss how I'm interested in you!"  
[😅6]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:50 PM  
.......did we at least help you confront your feelings?(edited)  
[😏6]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM  
Martin doesn’t believe you did it!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:50 PM  
HE BELIEVES IN YOU!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:51 PM  
Now that I know it's... that it works out, in a way, it's certainly hard not to think about it.  
[7]  
Oh, he doesn't? Really?  
Well. That's, quite nice.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:51 PM  
he doesn’t!! he says so over and over  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:52 PM  
He really believes in me that much?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:53 PM  
...I was about to go pull up transcripts but....okay, okay I’m only going to pull quotes from the ones that haven’t happened yet? I think? for...boundary/privacy reasons??? I don't know (edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:54 PM  
Alright.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:55 PM  
  
OH SHIT MELANIE  
@WTGBarker DON’T LET MELANIE GO TO THE INSTITUTE  
BESIDES SHE GOES THERE TO TALK TO JON SO SHE CAN JUST GO TO YOUR PLACE  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:56 PM  
PROTECT YOUR GF  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:56 PM  
DONT LET MELANIE GO TO THE INSTITUTE ALSO ASK HER ABOUT GETTING SHOT SHE MIGHT NEED TO GET SOME HELP W THAT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM  
KEEP IT CONSENSUAL THOUGH  
IF POSSIBLE  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:57 PM  
Consensual surgery  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM  
SHE ISN’T THAT FAR SLAUGHTER YET  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:57 PM  
ugh i forreal need to eat i keep putting it off aldkfjslkfj ok bye for real !! Cat i sincerely hope things go well for u with whatever u gotta do in the near future  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:58 PM  
go eat please gay  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:58 PM  
Thank you. And seconded, please go eat.  
Preventing Melanie from working at the Institute is probably a high priority, isn't it? If she signs on she's trapped, and she really... hates it.  
I'll try and get that going too.  
[👍🏼4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:03 AM  
yeah!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:04 AM  
It's... Quite exhausting, dealing with all of this. Of course I'm _glad_ to know, I would very obviously be much worse off if I didn't know. But it's... It's really terrifying, to have to confront all of this, and to try and do something to prevent it on top of that.  
I think I'm going to go lay down, thank you all for listening yet again.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:05 AM  
that's entirely warranted  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:28 AM  
wAIT @Michaelwitha🐝  
ARE YOU  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:28 AM  
OH MY GOD  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 12:31 AM  
am i what?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:36 AM  
 _are you the distortion_ (edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:47 AM  
DONT LEAVE US HANGING  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 12:53 AM  
🙂  
😉  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:21 AM  
😱  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:55 AM  
I leave you all alone for 3 hours and _nonsense_ happens?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:59 AM  
DID YOU SEE THE TRANSCRIPT???  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 1:59 AM  
I saw it, and I read all 400+ posts of the backlog.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:00 AM  
CRAZY RIGHT  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:00 AM  
D a y u m  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:00 AM  
I remain slightly skeptical?  
(Admittedly, I also haven't listened to it myself, _but._ )  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:02 AM  
I promise its INSANE  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:02 AM  
yeah i haven't listened to it yet either and im also a bit skeptical  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:03 AM  
If it's really them, that's....too weird?  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:03 AM  
yeah  
  
 **Mx. Bouchard** Today at 2:04 AM  
 ~~Also, my favorite ship is suddenly Very Awful and Very Real and DON'T LIKE THAT!~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:05 AM  
 ~~yikes~~  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:06 AM  
I think I'm gonna...casually.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:08 AM  
valid  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:08 AM  
I'm just vibrating over the changes  
Because WHY would Jonny get into a server with 11 people and talk and chat and do all this stuff for WEEKS just for an extremely weird joke where a seemingly random episode changes, throwing the entire narrative structure of the series out the window  
I WANT TO BELIEVE!!!  
[👽7]  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:10 AM  
xfilestheme.jpg  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:10 AM  
Exactly  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:11 AM  
Ok, I just got through general 2.  
I am.......slightly more convinced now.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:15 AM  
did we accidentally bring the fears to our world or something  
because im not about that  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:15 AM  
😳  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:16 AM  
like once again i feel something off i go "abort abort abort"  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:16 AM  
Same  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:16 AM  
Oh, all that speculation about which fears would get us suddenly sounds _frighteningly_ relevant.  
I need to buy more Raid.  
[☝2][2]  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:17 AM  
that really would only exacerbate the problem i think  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:18 AM  
I had to spray a bug to death today and it's just curled up on my wall now. Dead. Taunting me.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:20 AM  
fire just get a broom and sweep it off  
its not taunting you its dead  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:20 AM  
But it's in a weird corner next to my work from home setup and I don't _wanna._  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:21 AM  
U can do it princess  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:22 AM  
I'll do it tomorrow. Before work. I can't work next to that all day.  
And what I'll do is get some paper towel, throw it in the toilet. That's how I deal with all bugs.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:23 AM  
Pfft  
Valid  
I dont much care for bugs and I especially freak out over earwigs and centipedes but usually I can get them alright  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void Fairchild** Today at 2:21 AM  
well unrelated to recent discoveries i had to push my brother off the roof again  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:21 AM  
JASHHSSJDGSJSHSH  
MAYHAPS NOT UNRELATED  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:21 AM  
no this happened before the discord exploded  
like last night  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:22 AM  
S p i l l  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:22 AM  
he was literally stuck on the tar  
dad was having him retar the roof before the monsoons come  
and he fucking glued himslef to the damn roof  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:23 AM  
JFC, you _are_ a vast avatar, aren't you? XDD  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:23 AM  
not last i checked  
but i might become one  
ugh i hate heights too  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:24 AM  
You're well on your way apparently  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:24 AM  
the vast is only good if you can't see the ground  
like its not big if you see the ground  
that's the worst part of falling, hitting the ground  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:27 AM  
Yeah just chuck me in the sky for some sick ass falling action in a beautiful blue void  
But if I have to die at the end that sucks  
Just set me down at the end pls  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:27 AM  
i mean you woiuld die in space too  
no air  
but at least you don't FUCKING SEE IT COMING  
  


####  _#general_

**PrincessFire** Today at 2:25 AM  
I think I'm legit at the point where roaches trigger me. I once had to move into a house that was _infested._ They were forever crawling over the walls and floor. I went to the kitchen for water in the middle of the night once, turned on the light and they just _fled_ from under the sink. I spent 3 days in that house before I had to move or risk having a legitimate breakdown, because I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't get at all comfortable.  
[😱6]  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:26 AM  
pats  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:26 AM  
tyty  
But all of that to say I would set _myself_ on fire to escape Jane.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:26 AM  
That's srsly horrible!  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:27 AM  
so Princess has corruption i have dark  
what else do we have to worry about  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:27 AM  
Michael, apparently?  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:28 AM  
...  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:28 AM  
HEH  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:28 AM  
what  
WHAT  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:28 AM  
Honestly if that's michael I'm all for it  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:28 AM  
ugh MICHAEL IM COMING FOR YOUR LEFT SHOE  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:29 AM  
Do it  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:30 AM  
Why the _left_ one? XDD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:30 AM  
Mr fuckhands mcmichael what is your opinion on these  
  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:31 AM  
TO INCONVEINIENCT HIM  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:31 AM  
Those are such abominations. XDD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:31 AM  
@Michaelwitha🐝  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:53 AM  
do i really need to be even taller?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:56 AM  
Probably not?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 2:57 AM  
also please don't take my left shoe, the creativity is entertaining though

#### Rev **👁** rie, Void Fairchild

 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:28 AM  
Do we think this is real? Like actually legit real?  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:29 AM  
i hope not, like i seriously hope not  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:29 AM  
 _Yeah._  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:29 AM  
it unlikely so very unlikely  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:29 AM  
It is  
But I just keep thinking that Jonny coming to a tiny little fanserver and then deciding to randomly change the transcript is also incredibly unlikely.(edited)  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:30 AM  
yeah  
im trying to figure out which is less likely  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:31 AM  
I don't want it to be real. I am not joking, TMA gave me legit nightmares when I started listening to it because I keep imagining myself as someone giving a Statement.  
I would _really not like_ to be in one.  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:31 AM  
smae  
it made me so fucking paranoid when i first started  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:32 AM  
Of all the worlds to find out are secretly real, this would be a really bad one  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:32 AM  
yep  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:33 AM  
Part of me wants to listen to the one with Anita and Hilltop road again and part of me really doesn't  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:33 AM  
yeah  
how the hell did this even happen  
like is this web meddling, spiral?  
eye????  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:34 AM  
 ~~We're living in the Convention AU.~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:34 AM  
soiadhfgkfdhg;kfdhjdfdj'gafd  
Convention au where nothing but chaos happens  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:35 AM  
Convention AU had a ton of fanon Elias and happy endings, I'd rather that than TMA canon  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:35 AM  
SAME  
honestly getting dropped into tma canon would fucking suck  
just  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:36 AM  
I just keep thinking that if it's real, we _have_ been  
I want to believe we're a fixit, but if this is _actually legit real_ TMA is a horror universe, it doesn't _do_ happy endings. For anyone  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:37 AM  
yeah  
thats the other thing  
so there are two known access points lets call them to tma  
this server and hilltop  
how much is going through  
how far does this little digital access point extend  
did we unknowingly let the fears into our world? or does the incompatiblity with fears and tehc go both ways  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:39 AM  
 ~~I just googled it and apparently there _is_ a 105 Hill Top Road which exists and I did not know and _really do not like that_.~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:39 AM  
ughhhh noooooo  
i hate that  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:40 AM  
I don't _know_  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:40 AM  
there is so much we don't know  
uncharted territory  
gdi  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:41 AM  
Tech isn't always incompatible with it and I really don't want to be Ushanka either  
Or the guy who ended up in the surveillance system  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:41 AM  
ugh yeah no  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:41 AM  
Or the people who were sending in stories to the Web website  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:42 AM  
ok but htf did he even get a link  
like wtf  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:42 AM  
Nightmare logic probably  
I don't even know what to say to him  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:43 AM  
i mean i already asked him if he watched Full metal Alchemist  
humor is how i cope  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:43 AM  
 ~~Hi, I've read like 250 different fic about you having sex with various people.~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:43 AM  
 ~~wow~~  
see i just keep reading the aus  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:43 AM  
 ~~I don't even focus on explicit stuff, I just was reading _everything_ on AO3 for like six months.~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:44 AM  
valid  
now i feel weird about shipping  
in general  
like he's an actual person now  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:44 AM  
I write angst and hurt-comfort  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:44 AM  
ITS WEIRD  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:44 AM  
I am really not okay with whumping an actual person  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:44 AM  
same  
ugh  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:45 AM  
 ~~Also I kind of feel like shit for bringing up that thing last night, because it was bad enough when I thought he just overidentified with Jon.~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:45 AM  
OH YEAH  
oof  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:46 AM  
Maybe it is the Eye, we've got a shit ton of Terrible Knowledge  
I'll let people know if I feel anything watching me I guess  
Maybe I should apologize? I don't - I want him not to be real and then it would be weird if it was just an act, but if it _is_ real then I really fucked up  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:48 AM  
yeah  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:48 AM  
...And what I was saying about _Danny_ shit  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 2:48 AM  
better safe than sorry  
tho i will not apologize about wanting to punch mike crew  
fucker deserves it  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:49 AM  
Don't punch Mike Crew he would legit kill you  
Or worse  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:49 AM  
i physically cannot do that  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:49 AM  
What the fuck do we know about what is or isn't possible  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:49 AM  
true  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:50 AM  
I'm going to apologize  
Thanks  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:50 AM  
no problem this is an interesting development to be sure  
  
  


#### CatArchivist, Rev **👁rie**

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:52 AM  
I just wanted to say I'm sorry for bringing up that thing the other night.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:08 AM  
I really don't blame you, I promise. It's alright.  
I appreciate your concern but I don't want to make you feel guilty or anything.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 3:13 AM  
I never would have just mentioned it like that if I knew it was personal to anyone, and I might have put a warning for it in general if it had been in another server. It was good to read in the backlog that you're feeling better about things today.  
Also with Georgie - I really hope I'm not overstepping, but I thought this might be relevant to the conversation the other day: Out of all the things that happen in season 4, it's really obvious that she still _cares_. That's part of why she's so frustrated, and making bad interpersonal choices. And I don't think that anything like that is inevitable if you're working together and talking to each other from this early on. I don't now if that's something you want or need to hear right now, but if it had been me I know it would be eating at me.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:32 AM  
Thank you for that. I'm really doing my best to talk to her and keep her in the loop. I don’t want to foster any more resentment than we already had with the breakup, and my showing up unannounced with no explanation.  
And it's really okay. It all turned out fine. Just be a little more careful with that stuff from now on? It caught me quite off guard and I think that's why I reacted so badly.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 3:33 AM  
I definitely will

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:57 AM  
the corruption would get me too  
I actually.....fuck.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:57 AM  
Same  
Either Corruption or the Lonely for me(edited)  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 3:57 AM  
once again Dark  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:58 AM  
fuck I actually had a dream last night that was like What If My Actual Life But Fearpocalypse  
[😱3]  
I mean like it was more like fanon fearpocalypse before s5 actually started, where there wasn't so much a major shift in Everything so much as it was like normal except crank up the fear presence to 11?  
I'm seriously not joking like at least part of the plot of the dream was I was trying desperately to deal with housing bullshit while the corruption was fucking around with small bugs all over the fucking place that were really hard to see but they were very much there  
[😬4]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 4:02 AM  
 ~~still can’t believe how everyone was wrong about what the Fearpocalypse would look like~~  
 ~~S5 turned out to be WORSE than anyone thought~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:03 AM  
 ~~to be fair a lot of it was like haHA the fearpocalypse won't _really_ be so bad as all that, people are just gonna adapt and it'll be fine~~  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 4:04 AM  
 ~~true~~  
  
 **Void Fairchild** Today at 4:05 AM  
instead the fears adapt with you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:08 AM  
yepppppp


	8. a weeks long long-con, part II

_Thursday, March 16_ _th _ _, 2017 || Friday, June 19_ _th _ _, 2020_ _  
5:38 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:38 AM **  
**okay so I'm considering like.  
like making roles for listeners vs "characters"? like not necessarily those names but you know what I mean  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM **  
**The universe divide owo  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:40 AM **  
**yeah  
and maybe making channels for each group  
so people who thought it was a podcast can freak out about that together, and people who are in it can freak out about _that_ together, with only other people in the same situation  
if that makes sense?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:42 AM **  
**Yeah, that scans  
And there can be crossover of the people so we can provide information but its more- focused  
On a specific... mindset  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**yeah most of the channels would still be for everyone of course  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**Nods nods  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**what would be good role names?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:43 AM **  
**Hmmmmmggg  
My brain keeps thinking up coy little cute things like "archive staff" and "statement givers" and idk if that's appropriate 😅  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:44 AM **  
**"not an rper" "did not sign up for this"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 AM **  
**lolol  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:45 AM **  
**for characters and podcast listeners respectively  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:45 AM **  
**maybe 2017 vs 2020?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:45 AM **  
**oh yeah that works  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:45 AM **  
**Mmm maybe  
Also yet more evidence  
Georgie legit didnt seem to know what corona was so  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:45 AM **  
**.......oh shit you're right  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**I think that's another one for the pile  
You cant fake that shit  
Who _doesnt know_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**I mean you _can_ but it'd be some absolute bullshit  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**it would be  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**Nods nods  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**wait but didn't cat say that he wasn't working because of corona?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**its called lieing  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**Cat never mentioned why he wasnt working, actually  
[☝4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 AM **  
**......or. no. _we_ suggested that and he ran with it  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**He just said "because of everything going on"  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**and we assumed  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**Murder suspect  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**fuck  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 AM **  
** ~~the two genders: corona and murder suspect~~  
[😅4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**Jashjsshjshd  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**once again hoping that we didn't accidently release the fears into our world  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**Me  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 AM **  
** ~~those are the roles now I've decided~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**I mean! We sure will find out wont we  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**......please let's not  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**No going back now  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**ughhhh  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**Let's at least try and make it so jon doesnt end his world this time  
[🙏4]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**my reaction to the scary will be the same  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**not world ending is good! not world ending is good  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**there are no happy ends in tma but yeah lets stop the apocolypse  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**Maybe if we think hard enough good thoughts and make a few fairy wishes things will turn out better in general?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:49 AM **  
**It’s not enough to take a melon baller to Jonah eyes, we need to do something about the Web  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM **  
**We can damn well fucking make some happy endings  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 AM **  
**shit you're right  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:49 AM **  
**I'm in it for the long haul now boys and theydies, I'm fucking going for it here  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:49 AM **  
**can i suggest FIRE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:50 AM **  
**but we barely know anything about the workings of the web how the fuck are we supposed to work with that??  
[☝3]  
I think our best bet is just deal with jonah and keep jon avoiding scars  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:50 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:50 AM **  
**at least for now  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:50 AM **  
**Find Annabelle and compel her?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 AM **  
**We'll figure it out! Georgie can probably help a little, shes immune and she can help keep jon safe if he goes digging  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**It seems like Annabelle is trying VERY hard to hide from Jon  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**and if they can get martin on board he can sit on jon's back  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**.....she _is_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**keep him from going anywhere  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**asldfjasdl;k  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**But avoiding scars, dealing with jonah. That's top priority  
[☝3]  
The web may be the one pulling the strings but hes the main pusher rn  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:51 AM **  
**jon is to be kept safe in the archive  
or at georgies  
or martin's  
listen PROTECT HIM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**He might need the archives. Hell need all the juice he can get  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**PROTECT THE BOI  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**The problem is that if Jonah pops off, the Web will take a more active role in ushering in the Fearpocalypse  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**does he need juice or does he need non-avatar-ness  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**h  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**well those are mutually exclusive SO  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:52 AM **  
**Hnnnggg I dont knoooow  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**(also I'm gonna draft up like. a primer sort of thing? like some rules/guidelines about this Everything)  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**he need someone to physically sit on him  
and keep him from doing stupid things  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**Ugh this is so HARD. Theres so many moving parts and we cant just smash it with a hammer to fix the baby  
[😓4]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**or atleast try to talk him down from stupid things  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**Thanks purr  
We can also help with that  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:53 AM **  
**we can  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**Hes been running stuff by us, right? Asking for help bc of our foreknowledge  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**Hey y'all  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**Or what amounts to foreknowledge when it's from a supremely unreliable narrator  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**What the FUCK  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**yes well thigns are going to start going out the window soon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**YEAH  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**YEP  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**YEAH SHIT GOT MAD FUCKED UP  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**tHTIS IS A THING NOW  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**YEAH THAT'S A BIG MOOD NUMBER ONE  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**THAT DUDE WHO WE THOUGHT WAS AN RPER? THATS JON  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:54 AM **  
APPEARANTLY**  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**I'm gonna be super late to work I should've been out of bed half an hour ago but instead I read general  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**AJSHSHHSDH GO TO WORK!!!  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**I have to read general 2 now?? And relisten to episode 83???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**BUT ALSO MOOD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**go the fuck to work  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**What the FUCJ  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**it'll still be there later  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**yeah u can come back to this!!! Get to work silly billy  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**I'm _sorry_ if the revelation that we have Jon Sims, a character I named myself after, IN THIS SERVER, is a _little_ DISTRACTING  
As well as GEORGIE and MICHAEL THE DISTORTION  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:56 AM **  
**I mean UNDERSTANDABLE  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:56 AM **  
**Oh God I talked about hair petting  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:56 AM **  
**now you see why i changed my name  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**Are you joking? With me? Is this a joke?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**i wish  
i really wish it was  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**I'm holding fast as a Beholding fan but if I get one comment about it being uncomfortable from the archive ppl I'm changing it REAL quick  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:54 AM **  
**ok so https://docs.google.com/document/d/N07-4-V14BL3-L1NK-4U-50RRY/edit?usp=sharing  
Google Docs  
 **draft  
** To new members: This discord server is an inter-universe space. We’re not sure why yet. No, this isn’t a roleplay on anyone’s part. If you don’t believe it, either act like you do or leave the server. Everyone is expected to maintain compassion and decorum as best they can. IF...  
  
whoever showed up google says you're a leopard  
[😅2]  
 **  
Void the humanoid** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**THAT ME  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 5:55 AM **  
**Might be me  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:56 AM **  
**loony your a bird to me  
[🐦3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**I'm seeing a leopard and a crow now so _assuming_ animals are consistent between different people's screens, void's the leopard  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**That's a good doc purr  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**yey  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:57 AM **  
**it is  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**Wait has anybody else noticed

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**twitter's blowing up, other servers are blowing up, last I heard reddit is trying to blow up but posts keep getting deleted????  
not sure what the fuck

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**yeah

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**Yeah I'm only active on here and tumblr and theres been some incoherent rambling

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:58 AM **  
**tumblr is starting to scream too  
yeah  
so  
its a thing

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**It's for sure real!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**oh yeah that's a mood gfb, I'm keeping my name for now but.

 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**Ok I have to go but I'll be back soon and I _will_ try and understand wtf is going on

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**why her

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**Have a good day at work !!

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**MULTIPLE UNIVERSE THEORY IS TRUE APPEARANTLY

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**I'm not 100% convinced this is actually transdimensional anything but at this point I'd rather go with it and be wrong than I would keep denying it and be wrong

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:59 AM **  
**AND NOW I NEED TO KNOW IF JON WATCHED FAM  
FMA

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**bye number one!

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**bye No. 1

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**Do you think he actually did the thing with the fabric marker and a tshirt

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**sdlfkjdsklLSKDJF:LDJSFL:KSDJF I HOPE SO

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**FUCK HE SHOULD

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**I SINCERELY HOPE SO

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:00 AM **  
**HE SHOULD HAVE

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:01 AM **  
**Sometimes I sleep till noon and he doesnt have a job I'm not gonna assume in either direction

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:01 AM **  
**i mean he's gonna need to go back to the archives eventually

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:01 AM **  
**Yeah but hes still on the LAM  
Oh my god thinking of statements DO WE HAVE STATEMENTS?

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:02 AM **  
**HOLD UP ONE SECOND I NEED TO CHECK SOMETHING

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**NOT GONNA THINK ABOUT THAT GFB

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**HOLY FUCK CAT READ THE JURGEN LEITNER RANT ALOUD AND SAID IT WAS "SURPRISINGLY ENERGIZING"

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**AJSHSGSJDGDJSGDSJDGSJDGSJSJSJSHSKAJDHF  
SNACKS

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**fuck

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**SNACKS FOR THE ARCHIVIST

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**FEED THE BABY

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:03 AM **  
**HE'S GONNA MUnCH HE'S GONNA CRUNCH(edited)

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:04 AM **  
**gtg for a while, watching avatar with friend

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:04 AM **  
**Ajdhajdgs bye purr !!!

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:05 AM **  
**wait the good avatar or the shity la movie  
and they gone

 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:06 AM **  
**Bye purr

####  _#important_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:02 AM  
This discord server is an inter-universe space. We’re not 100% sure why yet. No, this isn’t a roleplay on anyone’s part. If you don’t believe it, either act like you do or leave the server. Everyone is expected to maintain compassion and decorum as best they can.(edited)  
IF the magnus institute does not exist:  
\- Please ask for the 2020 role.  
\- The other side of the server is currently in March 2017.  
\- In their world, the Fears are real, as is everything else in the podcast.  
\- Please refrain from talking about personal details (particularly traumas) of people from the podcast without warning and/or consent.  
\- Please refrain from headcanoning/brainstorming fic/similar fannish activities outside of the 2020 channels (unless you have explicit, enthusiastic consent from everyone involved).  
IF the magnus institute exists:  
\- Please ask for the 2017 role.  
\- The other side of the server is currently in June 2020.  
\- Please stick to the 2017 channels if you want to say anything you’re not comfortable with 2020 people knowing. The server owner unavoidably has access, but I will keep that section of the server muted unless I am explicitly called in for a moderation issue.  
\- This server was originally created for fans of a horror podcast called “The Magnus Archives”, produced by Jonathan “Jonny” Sims and Alex J. Newall. The trailer came out in March 2016 and the fifth and final season is currently ongoing. The events therein appear to directly correspond to actual events in your universe dating from roughly the winter of 2015-16 to October 2018, plus some unknown period of time afterwards. That is to say, we (the people in 2020) know how your lives _have_ gone over the past year and a half or so, since shortly after Jon was appointed head of the Archives, and we know how your lives _will_ go for the next few years.  
\- Mostly we (the people in 2020) know about the most traumatic parts. Sorry about that.  
\- Your future is not set in stone, and is already diverging from the grim original track provided by the podcast. We’re (everyone) working on it.  
  
  


####  _#general_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:07 AM **  
**even knowing he's real i still really wnat to punch mike crew in the face  
like i know he'd kill me after but  
the want is still there  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:07 AM **  
**Oh I'm sure  
I want to obliterate elias and the idea that he exists in a parallel universe makes the desire tantalizingly out of reach  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:08 AM **  
**exactly  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**I guess I need the 2020 role?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**Can i please get 2020 role?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**What u need to do is eat and go to work bucko  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**I’m glad that the two I hate the most are already dead  
Well dead in S5, at least  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**We can figure something out here  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**Gertrude is dead so that's good atleast  
[👍🏼5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**Tru tru  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:11 AM **  
**just i can respect her but she was a terrible person  
you know what no  
i can't respect her  
She was just awful  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:11 AM **  
**Go off  
Who wants to see my tiny old lady cat as a breather  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:12 AM **  
**YES  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:12 AM **  
**My hand is very small. She weighs like 7 pounds  
  
Bird bones  
[🐱5]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:12 AM **  
**a good lil old lady  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:13 AM **  
**Thank u  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:14 AM **  
**she so tint  
tiny  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:14 AM **  
**Shes long but she is so slender and small she can curl up into a teeny ball  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:16 AM **  
**tiny  
how old is she  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:18 AM **  
**Between 16 and 18, we dont rly know  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:19 AM **  
**oh she old  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:19 AM **  
**Shes oooold and I love her  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:20 AM **  
**she a tiny granma  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:21 AM **  
**I'm in the car with my mother and I'm still gathering my thoughts but I think I've read everything  
And holy shit  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:21 AM **  
**YEUP  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:21 AM **  
**How are y'all just moving on from the multiverse being real  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:21 AM **  
**I've been prepping for this shit my whole life  
I'm extremely lonely  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:21 AM **  
**Oh God I should change my name it's  
My spiral self probably helps too I'm just !??  
Also Michael LET HELEN GO  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**Its wack also I'm definitely fucking dissociating right now  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**i’ve been trying to  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**HAH  
BITCH  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**Please let her go  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**Sorry that's uncalled for but you do eat people so  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:22 AM **  
**It's better for you too!!  
Let Helen go  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:23 AM **  
**Michael, can’t you just eat Tories instead?  
EAT BORIS JOHNSON!  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:23 AM **  
**Please  
Eat JKR  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:23 AM **  
**Eat Dominic Cummings  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:23 AM **  
**Politicians hide behind a lot of lies, just start snapping em up. Itll be really fucking funny  
How have more high profile people not been gobbled up by the fears  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Well not that many people get gobbled up canonically  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Other than that director Guy  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**I mean a lot of people brush with the fears  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Ok! Fair!  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**INCLUDING US I GUESS  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**many of them are cowards, thats how  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Director guy for sure they brushed that shit off(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Cowards can get gobbled up by the fears  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**Shouldn’t that be better?  
More fear!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:25 AM **  
**INCLUDING US NOW YEAH  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:25 AM **  
**May I just say!!! Wtf!!!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:26 AM **  
**Yeah if I wasnt able to detach myself from my body thru my fuck shit coping mechanisms hoo boy I'd be freakin  
But I'm ready to make a plan and I dunno I'm still ride or die for Beholding fuck it  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:26 AM **  
**no it means they will just walk away!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:26 AM **  
**Oh yeah valid  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**How?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**Also you should try making stuff other than corridors I saw it in a fic it sounds fun  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**How do they walk away if they’re so cowardly?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:27 AM  
 **███████** [1] (edited)  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**im a door, a mirror, an odd painting, things vanishing and returning  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**It can’t be ALL of them!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**i mean i tend to nope out of scray situations too  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:27 AM **  
**Oh ur right gfb  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**just you literally turn around  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**Yeah I get what hes sayin I think  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**I don’t think that works with all the Fears  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:28 AM **  
**Hunt will just chase even more for instance(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:28 AM **  
** **████████** [2]   
[☝3]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:29 AM **  
**That was WEB SHIT dont pretend it wasnt  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:29 AM **  
**ah yes Emma  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:29 AM **  
** **█████████████████████████████████** [3]   
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:29 AM **  
**Oh boy I bet those arent good memories  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:29 AM **  
**they are not  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:30 AM **  
**Sorry Michael  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:30 AM **  
**Pats whatever part of you isnt made of knives  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:30 AM **  
**thank you, now about Helen, i have been trying to get her out but it’s not so simple as gagging myself you know  
the spiral WANTS her  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:30 AM **  
**Give her some rollerblades and set her loose  
[☝5]  
I'm feelin lucky lets see what happens  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:31 AM **  
**Let Jon go in and rescue her?  
We all know he feels guilty about her still(edited)  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:31 AM **  
**hmmm, it would be a good chance to get rid of the archive  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:31 AM **  
**I dont know that jon would get out unscathed either, and that would be a spiral scar....(edited)  
Also no  
Hits michael with a newspaper  
Dont fucking eat him asshole  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**Don't fucking eat Jon  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**He's a risk!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**The fuck he ain't  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**Eat Annabelle instead  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**Jonah will try to remake the archive anyway  
[☝3]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:32 AM **  
**Since she wants to start a Fearpocalypse  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**Let Jon try to stop it  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**you assume i can find her  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**She’s hiding from you too??  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**Eat JKR!!!  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**YES SHE IS HIDING  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:33 AM **  
**I dont know what you can do you fucking clown just stop trying to eat the only man who's trying not to be an asshole here  
[👆4]  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:36 AM **  
**I am not all powerful, my victims have to choose to interact with me  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:36 AM **  
**Kay  
Still  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:36 AM **  
**i could let jon in but even i don't keep tabs on everyone trapped with in either  
i physically cannot do that  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:37 AM **  
**Accompany Jon then?  
Maybe Jon could use his Beholding powers to find Helen?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:38 AM **  
**I mean, you have a physical form, I'm sure if you wanted to make urself useful in doing what you actually want (which is dismantling the power structure that allowed Gertrude the resources and leeway to fucking sacrifice you) you could..... mayhaps help jon???  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:38 AM **  
**maybe, i don't believe he's strong enough for that yet.  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:38 AM **  
**Ok I'm relistening to 83 and oh my God.....  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:38 AM **  
**Yeah see  
It's going d o w n  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:39 AM **  
**Listen I'm low-key freaking out  
How did y'all just. Accept this  
How did this happen in the first place??  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:39 AM **  
**having a physical form is annoying,  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:40 AM **  
**Anyway, with helen I'm not. Super worried? She managed to either get out/ was unconsciously let out the first time, right? Theres the possibility that, now that michael has lost interest in her because we keep fucking bullying him, she could have the opportunity to escape again.  
I'm pretty sure michael gave Jon the server link for the laffs but honestly I dont think he realized what it would result in so here we are  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:41 AM **  
**yes i did  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:41 AM **  
**Ok I'm changing my name this is too weird  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:41 AM **  
**Or shell just eat you again Michael. Jury's out(edited)  
[☝4]  
  
 **no. 1 jon stan** Today at 6:41 AM **  
**Michael wtf  
I'm. Ok  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:42 AM **  
**once again not completely in control with this, I am the physical aspect of the distortion  
  
 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:42 AM **  
**Ok I've changed it  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:42 AM **  
**Helen is going to use her house agent powers to lock you out of your own corridors if you don’t let her go  
  
 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:42 AM **  
**I'll think of something better featuring no. 1 later  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 AM **  
**Yeah we get that! But we're also doing our best on our end. Suggestions are the only thing we can give  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:43 AM **  
**i will continue trying to get her out  
[👍🏼4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:43 AM **  
**Dope  
I'll stop bullying you  
You're not a clown michael I'm so sorry I said that  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:44 AM **  
**I’m not even close to being qualified for clowning  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:44 AM **  
**That’s Nikola  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:45 AM **  
**she is very bad at it thoug it’s actually a sore spot for her from what i can tell  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:46 AM **  
**Nikola suuuucks let's dunk on that clown for sure  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:46 AM **  
** ~~should’ve stayed Grimaldi, frankly~~  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**should have(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Ok I just took some melatonin gummies and I gotta crash so my brain stops trying to forcibly eject itself from my skull  
Also I work tmrw  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**oof  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Later skaters  
  
 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Go to sleep friend  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Goodnight  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Night guys!  
  


####  _#vent_

**no. 1 person** Today at 6:44 AM  
Y'all seriously I think I'm experiencing a panic attack over this  
How are y'all just. Ok with this

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:44 AM **  
**Frankly, I still find it v hard to believe

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:44 AM **  
**The multiverse is real and we have a real responsibility for saving an ENTIRE DIMENSION

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:45 AM **  
**I’m just going with the flow for now  
We just have to try to help

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:45 AM **  
**Either that or Jonny Sims is just watching us freak out and is totally fine with it

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:45 AM **  
** ~~dissociating~~

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:45 AM **  
**I'm not gonna say God I wish that were me but it's easier than panic attacks rn I think

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:46 AM **  
**I hope u feel better for sure  
I'm feeling like I'm coming across as extremely brash and blunt rn lolol

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:50 AM **  
**No it's fine  
I'm just  
I don't think I'm doing well

 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:50 AM **  
**pats

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:51 AM **  
**Y'know I joked about the spiral being in charge of my life but I think I might go down a spiral if I don't talk myself down from here so

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:51 AM **  
**Hey, its seriously going to be ok  
You got this  
You just gotta breathe and focus on the current moment  
No catastrophizing

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:52 AM **  
**I'm trying to focus on the taste of this awful cheap coffee I bought  
Grounding  
It's truly awful  
I don't have lactaise with me  
So I'm gonna have a stomach ache later

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**Oof  
Well, that's a normal thing to complain about. One of the constants, really

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**just drink that coffee

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**Terrible coffee

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**bad coffee is universal

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**There's bad coffee in the fearpocalypse

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**the fear of bad coffe

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**Bad coffee is the 16th entity, actually

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**I do not doubt it

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**Ok this is really helping  
Thanks for talking to me friends

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**No prob!

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 person** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**I need a better name than "no. 1 person"

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**No 1 cat

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**But I don't want to give up the "no. 1" part

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**No 1 Coffee

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**Can't, Buffy is the no. 1 cat

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**No. 1 friend

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**No. 1 friend isn't bad

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**No 1 water bottle

 **no. 1 person** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**That's not funny I still haven't managed to replace it 😭

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**pats

 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**Ok done

 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**Sorry

 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**The b is on purpose

 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**ok

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 AM **  
**no. 1 frie🅱d

 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:00 AM **  
**😅

####  _#general_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**mean while its light enough tonight that i can look at the few stars that are out  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:58 AM **  
**Ooh nice!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:58 AM **  
**unfortunately there are no stars  
at least none i can see from my back yard  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:59 AM **  
**Light pollution?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 AM **  
**I was gonna make a joke about it being the lonely, but...  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:00 AM **  
**please don't  
its bad enough i can't see the stars  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:00 AM **  
**I don't know that these jokes are funny anymore  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:01 AM **  
**eh  
they will be in a week or two  
humor to cope is nothing new  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:02 AM **  
**Ok I'm Jewish and u rite  
Just  
Not over it yet  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 AM **  
**oh same  
like i said  
give it a week or so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:05 AM **  
**Hopefully  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 AM **  
**and wiht some lucke we'll be business as usual  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:15 AM **  
**I’m not sure we’ll ever be business as usual again but we can at least try for a _new_ business as usual I guess?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:16 AM **  
**i mean yeah  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:18 AM **  
**okay so holy FUCK  
what. what does this mean for the fandom  
stop writing?? take down existing works??  
just keep fucking going as if it isn’t rpf about people we’re getting to know personally??  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:19 AM **  
**idk  
the only work i have in theis fandom is tarchivist if i ever get the motivation  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:20 AM **  
**I never got around to writing my fluff fic ,,,, I guess I never will  
Feel _weird_ to ship people now  
I hate rpf  
[☝5]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:21 AM **  
**right, I guess crossovers...  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:23 AM **  
**sorry no 1  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:23 AM **  
**I mean it's not your fault  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:23 AM **  
**maybe stick to fakements  
idk  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:24 AM **  
**Idk I think I'll just stick w other fandoms rn  
I don't think I can write properly about tma, it's too close to home  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:25 AM **  
**valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:25 AM **  
**gd yeah I won’t Cancel people writing rpf but I’m never gonna _write_ it  
...yeah  
yeah, other fandoms is a good bet  
and we’ll just have to cross our fingers and _hope_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:25 AM **  
**sticking to crossovers and other fandoms  
and hope those don't end up being real too  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:26 AM **  
**Oh God that's. No thank you  
One alternate dimension is enough for me ty  
People can write rpf if they want  
Also I don't think the fandom has really figured out what's going on  
I meant except for people in this server, it's mostly just people speculating on what Jonny has planned  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:28 AM **  
**uggggghh  
i wonder if we could bully michael into giving basira or daisy access or something, like do i want them in this server no  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 AM **  
**I mean  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:29 AM **  
**but would having them in here maybe make getting jon to the archive where he has reseources easier yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 AM **  
**I love Daisy don't get me wrong  
But I don't want hunt!Daisy in this server  
[☝4]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:29 AM **  
**i don't want cops in the server period  
yeah no  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:30 AM **  
**Pity he can’t put Gerry in the server  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:30 AM **  
**i don't want a hunt cop or a beholding cop in here  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 AM **  
**Gerry 😭  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:30 AM **  
**Gerry is the server would be wonderful  
but he is a skin page in a book  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:31 AM **  
**We would shower him with the love and affection that he DESERVES though  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:31 AM **  
** ~~he fucking deserved better~~  
WE WOULD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:31 AM **  
**We would!!!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:31 AM **  
**i need to sleep have work tomorrow night  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:31 AM **  
**Let Gerry have One Nice Thing  
Goodnight!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:32 AM **  
**Good night!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:34 AM **  
**late to the party, but i think we should bully michael into getting martin into the server; hes the only one of the current archives crew who would play nice with jon  
and jon needs those resources  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:35 AM **  
**Yeah actually  
Also Martin deserves adoration as well  
[☝7]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:37 AM **  
**Ok so all in favor of bullying Michael?  
[🙋🏼♀️8]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:41 AM **  
**bully all the avatars except agnes and jon  
and jared  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:42 AM **  
**Those three are ok  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:42 AM **  
**yeeeeee  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:43 AM **  
**We can start pestering Michael tomorrow tho  
I have commissions to draw cakes to bake and essays to bs  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:44 AM **  
**Jared should be bullied though  
He’s bullied enough people already  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:44 AM **  
**Yes  
Bully him  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:44 AM **  
**hey he just wants people to be their best self; its not his fault his idea of "best" is. interesting.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:44 AM **  
**He stole a lot of people’s bones  
And tortured them too  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:45 AM **  
**wait when did he torture people  
is this a season 5 thing or is my memory wack  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:45 AM **  
**That incompetent drug mule guy  
The one the detective was following because his wife thought he was cheating on her?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:46 AM **  
**what episode?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:46 AM **  
**Hang on  
MAG 49  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:47 AM **  
**thank  
i shall relisten to it soon  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:48 AM **  
**Only jon and agnes  
And agnes simply because I can't think of any way to bully her  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:48 AM **  
**Agnes is also pretty dead  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:49 AM **  
**Also true  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:51 AM **  
**a) why do we have to bully michael into inviting martin? jon or georgie can send a link just as easily. assuming jon has martin's number I guess  
b) honestly at this point I'm just. I don't know what to do if this is real, _and_ I don't know what to do if it _isn't??_ like if it turns out it's just jonny or someone pranking us and they're all "lol sike" what do you _do_ with that. how do you move forward with your life  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:52 AM **  
**Yeah true to all of thid  
I don't know what to think honestly  
Like should we wait a week to see if 84 changes too?  
But even that wouldn't really confirm anything  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:53 AM **  
**I don't know what _would_....can. can compulsions work over cross-dimensional audio  
please be no please be no please be no  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:54 AM **  
**Please no.  
Please no  
On a lighter note  
<https://vm.tiktok.com/JJy3AYH/>  
TikTok  
[**ColorfulLivingCrafts on TikTok**](https://vm.tiktok.com/JJy3AYH/) **  
**This took me way to long haha Dont let it flop 🤞🏻 #googlyeyes #resinart #funny #resinpour #demolding #justdidabadthing #art #fyp #foryou #viral  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:55 AM **  
**asldkfjlsd;kaf  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:10 AM **  
***....can. can compulsions work over cross-dimensional audio*  
@spooky spiral serval God I fucking hope not  
Honestly if Martin got a mysterious text from Jon he'd immediately open it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:10 AM **  
**lol he would tho  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:11 AM **  
**He fucking would  
Ok so all in favor of bullying jon into texting Martin  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 AM **  
**I doubt we need to bully him but I'm in favor  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:12 AM **  
**Let’s do it  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:13 AM **  
**In the morning I have protest stuff to make  
[👍🏼3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:13 AM **  
**Good luck  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:14 AM **  
**Thanks  
  


####  _#general_

**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:13 AM **  
**What. And I say this with the utmost sincerety (is that even a word idk idgaf) The fuck.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:13 AM **  
**Sincerity  
And also, right there with you  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 10:14 AM **  
**Everyone's freaking out in social media??? The episode changed?????  
I go here and apparently JON GEORGIE AND MICHAEL HAVE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME????(edited)  
I haven't read everything yet only general I'm????  
 _why do I always miss the good stuff?????_  
Also No. 1 love the new name even tho the reason behind changing it isn't ideal  
Gonna go read electric boogaloo  
And I guess I need the 2020 role rip  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:17 AM **  
**thank you  
  


####  _#2020_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:50 AM **  
**dropping in real quick (breakfast discording lol) well that blew up over the past few hours good thing im on the fakement/vague future crossover team  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:53 AM **  
**It’s going to be so difficult for me to read Jon featured smut after this  
Especially the non-con ones  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:54 AM **  
**Oof yea  
  


####  _#general_

**Sh** **👁** Today at 11:26 AM **  
**Anyone down to telling me how the vc went? I read everything but I still feel like I'm missing big chunks of everything  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:27 AM **  
**We didn't voice chat!  
Things are just bonkers  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:27 AM **  
**I think I need the 2020 role? There's too much backlog.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:28 AM **  
**Same here, I guess(edited)  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:28 AM **  
**@no. 1 friebd you didn't? I saw people talking about it when I back read..? Was it only a suggestion?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:28 AM **  
**I don't think it's happened just yet.  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:29 AM  
Oh! It _will_ be nice to confirm for myself... No offense to cat and wtgb It's just A lot  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:55 AM  
Yeah  
Everyone's talking about....saving the world? Like. Our world?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:55 AM  
What  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:56 AM  
Well, everyone in this server anyway.  
They think the TMA world is bleeding into ours?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:56 AM  
Oh shit  
Well I think we're safe for n9w  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:56 AM  
Through Discord somehow and probably also Hill Road? Which, there is one that exists here?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:57 AM  
Tma is a considerably small fandom so no evil people in power really know of it  
So we got time  
I hope  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:57 AM  
Do the Foglios from Girl Genius count as people in power?  
They're not evil, _but._  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:04 PM  
as far as I can tell there isn't _evidence_ of bleedthough beyond The Fact That Communication Is Happening, but people are Scare and better to prepare for contingencies I guess?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:06 PM  
That's where I'm at  
Preparing for the worst  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:15 PM  
Fair. I just. Have a day job? It feels kinda dumb to try and save the world when I have a day job. Also, burnout. Covid, George Floyd. *loud gesturing*  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:19 PM  
Oh God this explains so much  
They don't know what's going on  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:20 PM  
 _Oh!_  
Yeah, they wouldn't know about covid, would they?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 PM  
Or about 2020's general fuckery  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:22 PM  
 ~~if there's apparently theoretically universe bleedthrough can we blame covid on the corruption~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:22 PM  
This server isn't that old, is it?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:23 PM  
shhhhhhhh  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:23 PM  
Or at least Jon being added  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:24 PM  
maybe the real fearpocalypse was the bullshit we lived through along the way  
[😂3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 PM  
Sjsjdkwkrksls p u r r  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:25 PM  
Purr's so valid, tho. XDD  
Well, speaking of a day job, I have to get going now. I'll see you all in a couple hours.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:26 PM  
Bye!  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincessFire** Today at 11:35 AM **  
**As a JonElias stan. Fucking _uhm._  
But also.......we're really buying this? Like, it's a _thing_ thing?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:36 AM **  
**I find it hard to believe it too, Princess(edited)  
I’m just going with it for now  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:36 AM **  
**Oh gosh, I did NOT think one of the ramifications of changing my nick to this would be everybody calling me Princess. It's weird in a mortifying ordeal of being known way. XDD  
[😂5]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:48 AM **  
**you all right with that?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:49 AM **  
**I'm great with it! XDD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:57 AM **  
**@PrincessFire I'm also a little... Hmm, about it yknow? But I mean. The change in MAG83 is undeniable  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:58 AM **  
**I should listen to that....  
But I'm already behind on other podcasts I'm listening to.  
And it _could_ be Jonny Sims playing a prank on the fandom to help keep us engaged, what with..no, I just thought about that.  
That would be So Much Work.  
They're already doing S5(edited)  
Going back to S3 to fiddle with stuff seems like way too much work for so little reward.  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 12:04 PM **  
**I agree  
Out if all the fandoms I've been in and wanted to interact with the horror one is the fandom that actually did it  
Fuck this is honestly so fucking weird  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:04 PM **  
**Idk Jonny doesn't seem that cruel  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 12:05 PM **  
**(i agreed with > Going back to S3 to fiddle with stuff seems like way too much work for so little reward. @PrincessFire )  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:06 PM **  
**Also Jonny like meticulously planned e v e r y t h i n g up until now  
Why would he just change it  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:07 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:19 PM **  
**re: burnout, tma was stressful enough with season 5 being a whole lot less escapist  
and NOW  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:19 PM **  
**Oh God yeah  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:20 PM **  
**Oh boy.  
  
  
 _Friday, March 17_ _th_ _, 2017 || Saturday, June 20_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
1:27 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**I'm.  
I'm having Feelings and Doubts  
going "fuck yeah kill jonah" is all well and good but when that's an actual person?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**oh yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**like he's an absolute shit person don't get me wrong  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**This might be because I’m more aggressive/violent/angry rn bc of my period but I still say fucking kill the asshole  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:28 AM **  
**and maybe the best solution all things considered _is_ to kill him, or melon baller his eyes, or put him through brutal torture in the coffin  
but cheering that on...  
I dunno  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**Sort of becomes a lesser evil situation  
Not really something to be gleeful about(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**mm  
yeah  
like, death is the be-all end-all, you know? it's not _good_  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**Maybe just melon baller him then  
[👆1]  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**Yeah, but if you die, you don't suffer. That's _my_ thought on it, anyway.  
I'd rather be dead than get tortured.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**^^^^^^  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:31 AM **  
** _Yeah_ better dead than the Coffin  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**mmhm!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**I mean the melon baller plan is still like. basically sensory deprivation jail forever aside from vision  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**I guess you could do that, stop hiring people, and try to make sure someone actually goes down to kill him after there's nobody working for the Insitute anymore. Bit convoluted.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:33 AM **  
** ~~can't he just be fucking. fanon elias who can be reasoned with and maybe persuaded~~  
[😢6]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**unfortunately no  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:34 AM **  
** ~~And has a generally less offensive apocalypse.~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**God fanon elias wish u were here bud  
I'm at work but reading  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:34 AM **  
** _can't we fucking. can't we fucking get an interdimensional link to ceylon_  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**I mean Fanon Elias still does everything Canon Elias does up to at least mid-s4, he's not exactly a _good person_ , just infinitely preferable to _Canon Elias_.  
[👆6]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**CEYLON WORLD PLS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:35 AM **  
** _yeah_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:36 AM **  
**i mean maybe we could ask michael  
to give jon one  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:36 AM **  
**MICHAEL GIVE US CEYLON PLS  
Is he even allowed in here  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:36 AM **  
**no  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**Did we give him the role  
Can that stop him?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**he hasn'trequested one  
at all  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**Ok valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**michael had _better_ not be allowed in here  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:38 AM **  
**also that  
  


####  _#general_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 12:28 PM **  
**...i dont think michael cares about what he is and is not allowed to do  
[☝3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 PM **  
**I mean yes but also  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 PM **  
**are we trying to test his fearablityt  
or is this just a need for privacy  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Fiona fainted [ return to text ]  
> 2 I mean even fiona eventually got eaten [ return to text ]  
> 3 Web’s been trying to make an Archive for way longer than Jonah has [ return to text ]  
> 


	9. You're a bit of a fan favorite

_Saturday, March 18_ _th _ _, 2017 || Sunday, June 21_ _st _ _, 2020_ _  
3:53 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#fanworks_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 3:53 PM **  
** so i was going through my bookmarks and in light of recent revelations i really hope this person isn't psychic(edited)  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638760/chapters/49009316>  
[**are you dead? - Chapter 1 - novelDaydreamer - The Magnus A...**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638760/chapters/49009316) **  
** An Archive of Our Own, a project of the Organization for Transformative Works  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:53 PM **  
** Oof  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 3:53 PM **  
** yep  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:53 PM **  
** Well it's not like we've been transported there, right? I'm still very firmly in our world  
I hope  
Listen, the only thing that happens when I Google the Magnus institute is the podcast  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 3:54 PM **  
** iwas more refering to the being picked off one by one aspect but yeah  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:54 PM **  
** I'm a big fan of not being picked off one of one thanks  
[☝6][❗6]  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 3:58 PM **  
** that is. a very nice fic, very feels, much wow  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 4:02 PM **  
** How accurate were they?  
Not the fear stuff(edited)  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:02 PM **  
** i mean we aren't sucked in  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 4:02 PM **  
** But I mean do you guys actually have different media?  
Obviously we don't have What The Ghost or Ghost Hunt UK or anything, but I hadn't really considered Lagorio movies.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 4:04 PM **  
** i honestly wouldn't know, reality is soft for me, i know we have that one comic i like but i think you lot have it only as a web comic we still get issues here  
but i believe the story is the same  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:07 PM **  
** ONCE AGAIN @CatArchivist @WTGBarker have you watched or do you have Full metal alchemist if yes tell me about it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:09 PM **  
** Um. Interesting thing to get pinged for in the middle of the afternoon.  
I don't really read comics so I've never heard of it, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have it? I just don’t know anything about it personally.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:10 PM **  
** its on netflix its good  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:10 PM **  
** I just looked it up, and yes, something called "Full Metal Alchemist" has plenty of results.  
Maybe when all of this blows over I'll make a list of your recommendations.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:13 PM **  
** Watch brotherhood if that only read one thing by each creator thing applies to tv  
Brotherhood follows the story better  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:13 PM **  
** Seconded  
I have the full manga collection lol I rly like this story  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:15 PM **  
** Fmab > original fma by so much  
I'm currently reading it!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:15 PM **  
** i mean both have merit  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:16 PM **  
** Yeah, they do  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:16 PM **  
** but yeah FmaB is better in my mind  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:16 PM **  
** I just enjoyed the manga and brotherhood arcs a lot more  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:16 PM **  
** I think they're more complete stories 🤷  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** boht series are terrifying  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** Yeah, they're pretty heavy! But ultimately they are positive stories  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** Idk if I find them terrifying  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** nina and envy both gave me nightmares  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:17 PM **  
** They're no mag15  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:18 PM **  
** and al freaked me out abit too  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:18 PM **  
** But they're really thrilling and well done  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:18 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:18 PM **  
** Anyway fmab is one of like two animes I've managed to actually finish and for that alone is noteworthy  
I have trouble finishing animated shows idk why  
(the other one is Ouran high school host club)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:19 PM **  
** Ahsgdjsgssh valid  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:19 PM **  
** afhdfjhgjfd  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:19 PM **  
** But yeah it's a good show and manga  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:19 PM **  
** it is  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:19 PM **  
**~~kiss kiss fall in love~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:19 PM **  
** Well, I'll have to check it out when I can. Just a bit... busy right now, if you can imagine.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** I can imagine yes  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** What _are_ you up to, actually  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** YEAH  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** Since the timeline's different now  
I don't actually _know_ anymore  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:20 PM **  
** its likely still kind of the same  
since he's still wanted for murder  
thanks to elias  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:21 PM **  
** Right  
Which, uh  
Jon  
Sorry that happens to you  
That sucks... I'm not suddenly better with people than I was before you turned out to really be Jon, sorry  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:22 PM **  
** Well, I do have a few things to talk about that I'm sure you'll all be interested. This would probably be better in general, yes? I like keeping the chats somewhat coherent for going back to later. And thank you, it's really ok.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:22 PM **  
** Yeah  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:22 PM **  
** So, um. What is it  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:23 PM **  
** yeah dish the dish bish (edited)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:25 PM **  
** Well, first things first, after the... revelation you all had about the connection between us and the ensuing fallout, Georgie finally got into contact with Melanie again. She has no intentions of joining the institute now, thank god. We're still figuring out how to deal with the... bullet? Ghost bullet? Slaughter bullet? Whatever it is. Because _I'm_ not a doctor and I don’t know any doctors and we don’t want Melanie to get hurt with any amateur surgery.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** the sooner you get it out the better  
both for her and for you  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** And uh  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** but yeah don't take it out your self  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** The bullet can't actually be _seen_ by a regular doctor  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** YEP  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** Which is exactly the problem.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:26 PM **  
** I mean it was shot by a ghost  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:27 PM **  
** I can sort of... feel it, a little bit. It's definitely inside her, and it's pretty disgusting.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:28 PM **  
** yuck  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:28 PM **  
** At least it's not fully infected yet  
Also I'm really glad I don't actually have to face this cause I do _not_ do gore  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:28 PM **  
** i meanyeah  
honestly if it stays in she might actually become an avatar  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:29 PM **  
** You might have to do the surgery yourself anyway just because you can't have a doctor perform surgery on something they can't s e e  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:29 PM **  
**~~unless they some how beleive you~~  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:29 PM **  
** I don't think she was becoming an avatar  
It seemed to me like it was _eating_ her  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:29 PM **  
** That's what I'm afraid of.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:30 PM **  
** Listen at least if you do it now she's still more or less in control  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:30 PM **  
** With regards to performing amateur surgery on a woman who thinks I'm a total arse.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:30 PM **  
** whatever she was, she was able to give jon over there a slaughter scar  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:30 PM **  
** You can reason with her and explain why it's necessary  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:31 PM **  
** I do not have high hopes for such an operation.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:31 PM **  
** Have Georgie hold her hand or something  
You did it once!  
In your personal future, sure, but you did it successfully  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:31 PM **  
** And then I was stabbed, yes?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:31 PM **  
** Because she wasn't expecting it  
If she does expect it she probably won't stab you  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:32 PM **  
** Thank you for the vote of confidence.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:32 PM **  
** Anytime  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:32 PM **  
** i mean yeah stabbing is a fair reactiong to wakinig up to someone cutting into your leg  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:33 PM **  
** True.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:33 PM **  
** I'm not particularly violent and I probably would also stab someone who drugged me and cut my leg open  
So anyway  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:34 PM **  
** Yes, yes, everything else I've been up to.  
.............  
I haven't really... formulated much of a plan... yet...  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:35 PM **  
** the truth is a good start, but also hte fact that this is for her safety is another big point  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:36 PM **  
** Listen  
She was shot by a war ghost  
It isn't that crazy to think that if the bullet is still in there bad things could happen  
As for other plans  
Have you uh  
Actually talked any of this out with anybody  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:37 PM **  
**.....................  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:37 PM **  
** Beyond what we heard on the new 83?  
J o n  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:37 PM **  
** I have been told by multiple people that I am not the most communicative man.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:37 PM **  
** You really really aren't  
Hey, remember what your big mistake was during your paranoia?  
_not trusting people_ (edited)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:38 PM **  
** Most of that time is a blur for me, it was basically wall to wall panic attacks and stalking my coworkers because I thought everyone I interacted with was trying to kill me.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:39 PM **  
**~~this is a very important conversation for me I swear I'm just at work and there are, unfortunately, customers, so sorry if I disappear~~  
Yes, that wasn't  
Uh  
_Good_  
So what I'm saying is  
Trust the people around you  
Maybe not Tim, he thinks you murdered a man  
But like  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:39 PM **  
** But, yes, I'll... I'll talk to someone other than Georgie.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:40 PM **  
** Georgie, Martin, Melanie I suppose  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:40 PM **  
** I'd really like to talk to Martin but I don’t know that I want to drop all of this on him so suddenly.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:40 PM **  
** Can I ask why not?  
Because he _is_ already involved  
Explaining things might make him safer, actually  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** I just... it's probably some...anxious compulsion, but I'm worried about hurting him even more than I already have. I've been thinking so much about my past actions and I really was _awful_ to him.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** Martin is like the one person actually involved who doesn't think you're a pipe murderer jon  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** ^^^^  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** I know telling him will make him safer and I want him to be safe, but a part of me is just. Worried.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** Keeping him in the dark isn't going to make it better  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 4:42 PM **  
** I think excluding him from this might hurt him more than bringing him in would  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:43 PM **  
** Listen, i am very intimately aware of the urge to run away instead of facing your problems  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:43 PM **  
** you should feel bad for how you treated him, like you were hi key an ass. but knowing is safer for him  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:43 PM **  
** But apologizing to him will be easier in the long run  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:43 PM **  
** Yes, you're right, of course you're right.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:43 PM **  
** For your interpersonal relationship and also for his _very real safety_  
~~i'm always right~~  
~~except for when I'm not~~  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:44 PM **  
** friend sight it 20/20  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:44 PM **  
** I'm going to try and talk to him... soon. Very soon. Times get a bit nebulous, but soon.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:44 PM **  
** yes talk to him  
maybe even in person  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:45 PM **  
** I don’t know that I can manage that with my current... let's say _legal status._  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:45 PM **  
** Actually, if Georgie convinced Melanie not to sign up to the institute... Shouldn't have MAG84 changed with it? There should be no convo at the end  
Do you have his phone number or something  
Ooh or discord!  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 4:46 PM **  
** Maybe it hasn't been enough time yet? That's one of the ones with no date, I think(edited)  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:46 PM **  
** or we could ask michael  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:47 PM **  
** For Martin?  
Has Michael ever talked to Martin?(edited)  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 4:47 PM **  
** im not getting involved in jon's melodrama  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:47 PM **  
** I don’t... know. I don't want him to have.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:47 PM **  
** But Michael  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:47 PM **  
** Regardless!  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 4:47 PM **  
** i dealt with enough drama under gertrude NO  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** Michael you're the one who brought Jon here in the first place  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** Martin gave me his discord when we started working together. I... I don’t know why I saved the paper as long as I did.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**~~aww~~  
DM him!!!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** Shut up!  
I will.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** because you were secretly touched that he wanted to be friends now DM HIM  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** Just light teasing between friendly acquaintances  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:48 PM **  
** Just give me a bit to find it again. I swear.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:49 PM **  
** Alright  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:49 PM **  
** will chill  
~~as much as we can~~  
~~you have a cheer squad now Jon get over it~~ (edited)  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:49 PM **  
**~~i ship my friends too~~ ~~@ **Sh**~~ ** ~~👁~~** ~~knows this from our days at school~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:51 PM **  
** -_-  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:51 PM **  
** Ok I'll shut up now  
But you really should DM him  
He's the one person who's going to be on your side no matter what  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:51 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 4:52 PM **  
** As much as that makes me feel... something, I still need to find it! I will DM him, just give me a moment, goodness.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:52 PM **  
** Alright alright  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:52 PM **  
** sorry'  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:56 PM **  
**_~~mahtin~~_  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:57 PM **  
** We said we'd be nice!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:57 PM **  
** im sorry  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:57 PM **  
**~~no you're right~~  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:57 PM **  
**~~i know im right~~  
hey maybe this way Martin won't go so far into the lonely  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:58 PM **  
** I hope so  
He deserves better  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:59 PM **  
** HE DFOES

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 4:59 PM **  
** Hello Martin, it's Jon. Archivist Jon, to clarify, since I don’t know if you know any other Jon's online. I. Just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for how I've treated you. There’s really no excuse for my behavior, it was both unprofessional and a disservice to you and your work ethic. Also, I'm sorry for stalking you, that was uncalled for. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I have some information regarding our work that I really need to tell you for your own safety. Also, just so you know and might feel better about talking to me if you know, I didn't murder Jurgen Leitner, that was Elias.  
  


####  _#general_

**Sh** **👁** Today at 5:55 PM **  
** “ ~~i ship my friends too~~ ~~@Sh~~ ~~👁~~ ~~knows this from our days at school~~ ”  
it's true there's nothing you can do to stop them  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:57 PM **  
** I just love love and want people to be happy!!! That simple  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 5:59 PM **  
**~~If you ever find me someone you ship me with tell me it might work~~  
~~I'm desperate for cuddles~~  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:09 PM **  
**~~cuddle with me in a platonic way~~  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:12 PM **  
** Pls  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:14 PM **  
** 💜  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:14 PM **  
** 💚

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:11 PM **  
** JON  
jurgen -  
you mean that was _jurgen leitner_???  
Wait  
Are you okay, Jon?  
nobody's heard from you, the police are after you  
Did you say _Elias_ did it?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:14 PM **  
** Yes, that was Jurgen Leitner and yes, Elias did it. Did anyone really think I could murder someone with a pipe? I could barely lift it. I get tired opening jam jars.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:14 PM **  
** of course I never thought you did it  
you wouldn't _murder_ some old man!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:15 PM **  
** I really do appreciate your confidence in me Martin, and I promise I'm not being sarcastic. Bit hard to get tone across over text.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:16 PM **  
** Jon, what's going on?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:16 PM **  
** Our boss is evil and he's trying to end the world.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:16 PM **  
** I. I don't know what to say to that.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:16 PM **  
** Oh, believe me I know. I've had a few weeks and I'm still coming to grips with it.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:17 PM **  
** How -  
No  
You said there was something I need to know for my own safety  
What information, exactly?  
No, wait  
Jon, are you okay?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:18 PM **  
** Well, it's sort of the whole thing? You are in a very unsafe position working in the Archives. Also, not. Really.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:18 PM **  
** Where _are_ you?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:19 PM **  
** I'm staying with Georgie Barker. Please don’t tell the sectioned police officers that. The big one that growls a lot definitely wants to kill me right now.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:19 PM **  
** Wait, Detective Tonner?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:19 PM **  
** Yes.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:20 PM **  
** I swear I won't tell anyone, Jon  
But I do find it _suspicious_ that you told me Elias is a murderer as an _aside_  
I'm not stupid, you know  
You can just tell me what's going on  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:21 PM **  
** I'm... I'm sort of turning into something a little less than human. And I'm the thing that Elias wants to end the world. So. Dealing with that.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:22 PM **  
** Jon  
that makes no sense whatsoever  
sure, Elias isn't the most _sympathetic_ of bosses, but - but a _murderer_? Who wants to _end the world_?  
He won't even hire a new head archivist!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:23 PM **  
** Oh, that's because there can only be one at a time. I'm still the Archivist.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:24 PM **  
** why did you capitalize archivist  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:24 PM **  
** It's. Important.  
It’s a title for a... monster? Of the Eye? God, it's getting all jumbled in my head, I haven’t even told you about the fears yet.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:25 PM **  
** the fears?  
Maybe you should start at the beginning  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:27 PM **  
** There are 14 fear gods that lurk outside of reality and bleed into ours. They make the things that happen in the real statements, the ones that go on tape. And the ones that I take live. We serve one of those fears, the fear of being watched, called "the Eye" or "Beholding" or what have you. The names don’t really matter, just the concepts. Elias is trying to construct a ritual, though me, to bring all 14 of the fears into our world to cause the apocalypse.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:28 PM **  
** I have a lot of questions  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:28 PM **  
** Individually, the people that "serve" these fears have been trying to complete their own rituals for hundreds of years, but they always fail because they're only trying to let one of them in when they're all connected. Elias figured that out and, in another... I don’t know, timeline I guess? He succeeded. That's how I know all this, sort of.  
I'm sure, and I know this is a lot, but it’s VERY hard to explain.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:29 PM **  
** one, fear _gods_? as in - worshipping, rulers of certain parts of the world, etc?  
second, timeline?  
third, how do you know _any_ of this?  
finally, how did this lead to  
to what happened to  
leitner  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:31 PM **  
** I, um. This is probably the stupidest part of the explanation so I'll say it first.  
I joined a discord server that exists in another universe where our lives are a fictional horror podcast. They're about me recording the statements, and this whole... plot. And Elias _succeeds_ in ending the world, in the latest season. So I'm trying to stop it. Apparently, I've already started changing the episodes on their end. This sounds extremely ridiculous but I promise I am not kidding.  
Leitner happened right before. He actually tried to explain some of this to me, and then I left because it was getting overwhelming and Elias killed him to keep him from telling me more.  
Joke's on him I guess.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:34 PM **  
** I... Don't find this very funny  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:34 PM **  
** Neither do I. Quite frankly, its horrifying. But it's the truth.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:35 PM **  
** I'm trying to wrap my head around the idea of an _alternate reality discord server_  
all my questions feel stupid and irrelevant  
Are the people on this server nice?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:36 PM **  
** They're very nice. They were throwing around trauma like party favors, but now that they know I'm me and not some rper, they’ve been very accommodating.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:36 PM **  
** rper?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:37 PM **  
** They really want me to invite you into the server, as well. Tim too, if he doesn’t hate me.  
Oh, roleplayer.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:37 PM **  
** Well, I don't know about Tim, but I don't hate you  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:37 PM **  
** They thought I was pretending to be the character Jon, because of course they would.  
Thank you Martin.  
I really wasn't the best to you and you've stuck by me despite it, and I just... I really appreciate it.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:38 PM **  
** No, thank you, Jon. For your apology. I - I'd like to join this server, yes.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:39 PM **  
** Alright. Ah, be warned that they're very... excitable.  
You're a bit of a fan favorite.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:39 PM **  
** I - I _am_?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:39 PM **  
** I have seen people cry over you, yes.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:40 PM **  
**_why?_  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:40 PM **  
** They just really like you. I can understand it.  
You're charming.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:40 PM **  
** Jon  
right  
I  
okay  
thank you, I suppose  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:41 PM **  
** You're welcome.  
But really, be prepared for an intense reaction.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** alright. I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be

####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 6:41 PM **  
** Alright  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
**?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Don't be weird.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Noo  
  
_It's dangerous to go alone, take @KeatsLover99!_  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Hello  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Weird is what we _do_  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** I invited Martin.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:42 PM **  
**  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
**!!!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** MAHTIN  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:42 PM **  
**!!!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
**  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** MARTIN??  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Martin!!!!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** guys don't be WEIRD  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** You _did_ it Jon  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** BUT ITS  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Ansnfiw I'm _sorryyy_  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** YEHA OKAY  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU JON  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** ha Jon warned me you'd be intense  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:42 PM **  
** Ansnfiwbdia  
Martinnnn  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** I did! And you were.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** YOU DID THE THING  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:43 PM **  
**~~I'm so happyyyyy~~  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:43 PM **  
**~~dont read back please~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Yes, we talked. Please don’t say anything incriminating.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** ALSO  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Oh god pls don't  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** um, why not?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** hEWWO  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** HEWWO  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** JUST.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** um its alot of  
um  
well  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** DON’T READ BACK.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Lmao I'm  
😂😂😂  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** please donr  
just dont  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** uh, ok  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Serotonin is this you  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** the fear of being known is very strong right now  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Ooof  
Ok  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** We didn't know you were real people, so there's a lot of very embarrassing and awkward conversation  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Is - is this a good reaction?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Yes  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Ye s  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** This is a GREAT reaction we love you  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Yes!!! We're very happy to have you  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** well  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** We honestly love you so much  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** They really do like you, Martin.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** I suppose I'm happy to be here, then  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** Both of you @CatArchivist  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** I actually have a lot of questions  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** Thank you, Shay.  
[🧡3]  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** Ask away  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** um  
Jon did his best to explain, but can I just ask  
Who are all of you?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** Just,, people? I guess  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** THE JON SIMMS CHEER SQUAD(edited)  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** Fans of a podcast called "The Magnus Archives"  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** Oh!!!! I didnt expect that  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Lol  
Yeah same  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** We're just fan of tma!  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Whose Discord to talk about the show, apparently the Actual Jon Sims was given a link to. (Thanks Michael)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Yeah that's a good explanation  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Michael?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Fuckhands McMike  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Michael The Distortion  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Distortion  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Corridors guy  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** the distorition  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** right  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Ya  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** who stabbed jon  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** The one with the doors, remember?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Yikes  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** he STABBED JON?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** Ah. Yes. The........ bread knife.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** ,,,yeah  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** Yeah, back in October  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 6:47 PM **  
** he was being rude  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** ,,,,I mean  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** That's Michael  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** Fair but also we don't just Stab People  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** you're - Tim and I were stuck in your corridors for - AGES  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 6:47 PM **  
** you might not i have kinves for fingers  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** Michael you're not helping your case  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** How are you even typing, Michael  
[☝5][❓5]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** That's what I said!  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 6:48 PM **  
** do you have any idea how hard it was not to hurt sasha!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** We appreciate the effort  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** okay, second question then  
14 fears?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:48 PM **  
**~~God I miss Sasha~~  
Yeah  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 6:49 PM **  
** that being said i have a final ditch plan if your plans dont work  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** wait  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** I mean 14 going on 15  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** what happened to Sasha?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Oh no.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** you know what happened to Sasha??  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Oh no  
Oh  
Um  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Oh  
Well  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Shit  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Martin I'm so sorry give me a moment.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** See  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Um  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 6:49 PM **  
** NOT ME, VERY MUCH NOT MY FAULT  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** I'm so sorry  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** No! Everybody stop.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** alright  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Jon you explain  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Jon should get to explain it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Please let me explain it.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Yes  
Jon you do that  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** explain what??  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** I messed up  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** fuck right  
shit  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** (Fourteen Fears: Eye (That's the one the Institute serves) Dark Corruption (The one that Jane Prentiss was associated with) Buried Vast Slaughter Spiral (This one is Michael) Hunt Flesh End Web Lonely Desolation Stranger And the Extinction, which may or may not exist.)  
  


####  _#2020_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:44 PM **  
**~~mahtin~~  
[5][5][5][5][5][5]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** MAHTIN  
[5][5][5][5][5][5]  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** MAHTIN  
[5][5][5][5][5][5]  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** at this point we are just making fun of jon  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** IM GOING CRAZY I LOVE HIM SO MCUH  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:45 PM **  
** but it is so soft  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Sameeeee  
Can I  
Ok I had to  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** if this keeps up im putting us all on blast  
we are just going to hide in here and fanfrenzy about martin  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** Yeah, we really can't talk about Tim and Sasha like we're used to  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Especially if Tim ends up on here because I don't really want to think about him being on the server and having people randomly toss into conversation "I wish you hadn't died ;_;"(edited)  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** oh yeah  
yeah  
no  
yeah no  
yeah no  
hahaha NO(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** YEAH THATS BAD!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** SO BAD  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** OOF  
That sounds like something I would accidentally drop but like "I wish time hadn't died" or "gosh I miss Tim" and he'll be like"wut"  
I'm  
I need to be banned until everything is out  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** he is not ready  
and WE are not ready  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** NOBODY IS READY!!  
  
  


####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** Do you remember when Prentiss attacked? How we got separated from Sasha?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**... Yes  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** She went to artifact storage, and that table with all the lines, from one of the first statements, it had.... something in it. And it took Sasha's place. Since the Prentiss incident to just a few weeks ago, that thing had been pretending to be Sasha. None of us knew, that's its whole power, it replaces people and only one person notices. So that at least one person knows to be afraid. There was nothing we could have done, these things don’t... they don’t take mercy on people. They don’t care. They just want to cause as much suffering as they can. I'm so sorry.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** I'm trying. To understabd  
how could we not _know_?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** I know Martin. And I'm so, so sorry. We _couldn't have known,_ and I know it hurts, to have... to have lost her and not _known._ But it's not your fault.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** of course it's not my fault!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Ah, yes. I'm sorry, I'm, not very good at being comforting.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** no, it's fine  
this is just. A lot  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** I know it is. And I hate to be dumping it all on you so suddenly, but I'm _scared,_ Martin, and I don’t want to leave you in the dark. I want you to be safe, for all of us to be able to get through this. I'm not going to sit back and let the world end.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** I - of course not  
okay then. Thank you for telling me.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** Thank you for listening.

####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** okay.  
so where -  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** I'm so sorry Martin(edited)  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** where's the thing that replaced Sasha, then  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** It's in the tunnels under the institute.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** The not!Sasha  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Leitner trapped it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** It's trapped for now.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Using,,, well a Leitner(edited)  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** its part of the stranger  
[☝6]  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** which is one of these fear gods?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Yeah  
Well  
They're not gods  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Entities  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** the one that is currently working on it ritual which will fail even if you do nothign  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** But also you should probably blow it up.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** we'll get to... That  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Although - it's not going to escape on its own and it's unikely to be a problem in the next few years, but it is still alive down there and could be a problem if anyone gets their hands on "Seven Lamps of Architecture" and releases it.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Tho we don't know if it'll give Nikola any more power Jonah style or not  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** what makes them an _entity_ rather than a god?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Their sapience is questionable  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Oh, shit. I forgot about Jonah.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Jonn  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** The dark ritual didn't give them any other power iirc?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Lmao it's ok  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Jonah, as in Jonah Magnus?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** yes  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Martin our boss is also over 200 years old. He’s Jonah Magnus.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** excuse me  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** did you not mention that jon?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Lmao  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** I. Forgot.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Elias is Jonah?  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 7:07 PM **  
** 🤦♂️  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Physically, except for the eyes, he's Elias Bouchard. The person actually in control and who you've been speaking to is Jonah Magnus  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** Yes.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** I'm sorry this is legitimately funny for me how fucked up this is that the 200 year old body hopper is the side note  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** look jonah is the most basic bitch in the whole series  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** I mean, it doesn't change his plans! I was trying to stay on track.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** My brain doesn't know how to Emotion  
Valid  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** ANNABELL IS THE REAL THREAT I SWEAR  
SHE IS USING HIM  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Fuck the Web  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** FUCK THE WEB  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Fuck the Web  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Fuck the web  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** ugh i need to know what the web is up to  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:08 PM **  
_fuck the Web_**  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** so we can properly dismantle it  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** eyes?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** because this is all their doing i know it  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Oh, that reminds me - Jon, have you gotten rid of the Web lighter yet?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:09 PM **  
**~~Bring a giant feather duster~~  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Yeah, cause Ceaseless Watcher  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** The web lighter?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** the web light  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** oh. OH.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** The lighter with a spiderweb pattern  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** yeah  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** That you keep forgetting about any time someone mentions it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Jesus Christ.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** ya might wanna take a hammer to that thing  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Lol  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** That was delivered at the same time as the table  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Maybe  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** I take it that's a no  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** EYES???  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** We could start pinging you every so often until it's successfully destroyed?  
Yeah, eyes.  
Sorry  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Yeah, Elias has Jonah's eyes  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** I am currently getting up. I am taking the lighter out of my pocket. I am opening the window.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** It's what he uses to control his new bodies  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Jonah Magnus's method of body transfer is very gross and involves literally replacing the eyes of the new host body with his own original eyes  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** We've suggested taking a melonballer to them  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Nono not window it'll find a way back to you  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** A hammer, Jon  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Maybe melt it idk  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Fine, just remind me again after this conversation please.  
[👍6]  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Fire usually works  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** @WTGBarker make sure he destroys it  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Although not always, it is a lighter  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Oh yeah Georgie has been quiet  
I mean it's probably plastic tho  
Just  
Empty the fluid before doing that  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** so the... The not!Sasha, that was the stranger  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** once again  
HPMMER  
JUST SMASH IT TO PEICES  
yes  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Yeah.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** yes it was martin  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Take out the Flint first  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** and Elias - Jonah, he's the watcher?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** YES  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** You don't want to accidentally ignite it  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Yeah. Eye, Beholding, Ceaseless Watcher - most of them have a few names.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Yeah  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** the eye  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Personally I like the Ceaseless Watcher  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** It Knows You.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** the fear of wathcing and being watched  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** That one too!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** Oh yeah that's also a good one  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** I read a statement today  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** that one is knew!!  
did you come up with that one Jon?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** Also of terrible knowledge, suffering for someone else's amusement, chasing after secrets you know will destroy you, having your _own_ secrets found out.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** Like the Buried's Too-close-I-Cannot-breath  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** about... Trash, I suppose  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** No, that one's from S5 - It Knows You, Gertrude's tape  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** ah  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Oh god, are you alright Martin?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** i forgot oops  
which statement Martin?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** I'm fine  
it was about a dump?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Ooof. Yeah, Adrian Weiss, right?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** It was... hard, right? To read it. Because you had to relive it.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** We know statements are rough Martin it's ok  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** right  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** You're sure you're alright?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** it. It took some. Energy, I suppose  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Tea!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Yes. They do.  
They really do.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** yeah try and resettle your self  
take time for yourself  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:16 PM **  
**~~don't be sad- go get a tattoo~~  
~~But with tea~~  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** so this statement  
Jon said all statements come from one of these... Entities  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** yes  
that one is corruption i think  
garbage and filth  
[☝6]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** A different kind than Prentiss was, but yeah  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** lots of different kinds of the same fear  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Nods nods  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** ther corruption is just as much disgust as it is fear  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** I hate itt  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** its meh  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** It's _still_ out for my ass  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** I think you might have researched some statements about Amherst by this point? He's also Corruption.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** then again i am not the most organized person in the world  
and the mosquito statement too  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** Oh ughh  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** might aswell start re doing the archive  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** Ugh.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** Hated that one  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** try to get it to a point that makes sense  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:19 PM **  
**...Ah. I just remembered that there is some _really bad news_ that is relevant to Melanie, and I'm honestly not sure whether she should be told or not.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:19 PM **  
**~~please plaes plaes organizet the archive~~  
[☝4]  
~~im begging you~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:19 PM **  
** What?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Because on the one hand it's horrible and there's nothing she can do about it, but on the other hand if she runs into Elias he can and will use it as a weapon against her.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** oh fuck right  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** OH NO  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** look she's better off not knowing  
oh true  
her dad  
fucking elias  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** God I hate elias  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** oh, hello -waves-  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Do you remember the Statement about Ivy Meadows Care Home?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Oh. Oh no.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** FUCK JOHN PMHERST  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Yeah  
She doesn't know  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** god that was gross. im glad it got torched, but i pity the people who were stuck inside  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** she doesn't and yeah so do i(edited)  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** I really hate the Corruption  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** That's truly awful.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** it is  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Yeah. I'm sorry.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** ☹  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** The corruption is the worst  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** Corruption web and lonely are the ones I hate the most I think  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:23 PM **  
** Mine are Corruption Web and Dark  
They mostly have the same origin though  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** They're all basic fears, so I mean  
They all have the same origin  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** mine are web, dark, and vast  
tho vast is like right at the edge of fear and facsination  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** I'm sorry for being a bit quiet. This is all... Overwhelming  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** It's fine martin !!!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** Don't worry!!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:27 PM **  
** Nono, like, the same instance in my childhood @no. 1 friebd  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** Please take your time taking it all in. It really is a lot  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** they are all awful  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** @Sh👁 Oof  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** Yah  
Martin we understand it's a lot  
We can change the subject to something more light-hearted?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:28 PM **  
** no, no, I need to know this  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** Ok but you can know things in your own pace  
[☝3][❗3]  
If it's a lot you shouldn't force it  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** so - this is all a podcast, and things have changed, which means - how far ahead are you from us?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** Uh  
A year?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** No  
More than that  
No?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** I don't recall  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** We're in 2020, the events of the podcast are currently some time after October 2018  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** So like 3 years? Ish??  
4??  
Fuck math  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** you're listening to 2020 us??  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** I meant within the podcast  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** The apocalypse happens - in the podcast timeline - on October 18, 2018, and time stops existing after that.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** I know I said I like it but I'm also an idiot and idk what I'm talking about  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
** It's happening in like 2018 but Jon and Martin are in 2017  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** Yeah, but our year is 2020  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** right, the apocalypse. Which is a thing. That happens.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** It won't happen if we can help it  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** But we can stop it!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** We're gonna try to help y'all!!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** Yeah!!  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** So: We're in 2020, listening to events that - for the hypothetical future you - would be happening in late 2018(ish).  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:31 PM **  
** I'm damn well going to try and stop it.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:32 PM **  
**~~with the Power of Love~~ (edited)  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** Be nice, Shay  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** I wish we could help more, but we'll do as much as we can over text  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** Abxkahdg  
It's true tho!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:32 PM **  
** The world also low-key ended on our end too  
Not as literally  
But 2020 has been Tough  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** It's not _ended_ it's just changed for the worse  
No supernatural factors just - we should move this to Vent  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** Yeah we're in the middle of a global pandemic  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** yep  
  


####  _#vent_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** So the plague happened again!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** what?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
** But u dont need to worry about that obviously martin  
I'm being facetious  
I just wanted to get out a couple lines of complaining  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:34 PM **  
**~~honestly 2020 is the hell year for alot of us~~  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** Yeah  
Hopefully it'll end better than what we started with  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:34 PM **  
** It's not actually plague, it's a coronavirus related to SARS, but 1. significantly more contagious, and 2. just enough less deadly that a lot of people aren't taking it seriously enough. Also massive political upheaval in the US, huge fires in Australia... it's been a lot.  
Or no, okay just looked up the technical definition and political upheaval isn't the right phrase right now.(edited)  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:37 PM **  
** honestly it's also the immune system reactions have been different than the usual flus for example it's mostly older people and people with respiratory diseases who get the brunt of it -- younger people are usually ok (there are exceptions, though, and if you get hit as the exception you're in for a Bad Time) and tend to be asymptomatic  
for example young children are almost unaffected, unlike with the usual respiratory stuff along the cold-flu-sars1 lines  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** They're also getting stranger symptoms related to the clotting  
Inflammatory reactions in children(edited)  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** but if you're on the older side of things and/or have respiratory stuff, your immune system freaks tf out and lands you with a rapid case of pneumonia  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** High blood pressure and diabetes raise the risk too  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** -nodnod-  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** And the problem from a societal perspective is that the hospitalization rate is over 10%, which means that a lot of places legitimately can't deal with the number of patients, which raises the death rate  
~~Sorry, this is tangentially my job and I overexplain.~~  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** no, no, more knowledge is good  
i dont know that much even though my place of work has opened back up (with several restrictions tho)  
i just. keep my mask on while i'm outside my apartment and regularly wash and disinfect my hands  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** Same  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** and of course disinfect all the stuff the customers have touched (escape room gm lol)  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** I had to take it off for a bit yesterday because I needed to eat and couldn't go home, and that was really stressful.  
Working in a lab for me, so at least the handwashing is very frequent already  
Also 70% ethanol spray bottles everywhere  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** I actually read that you basically can't get it from touching surfaces  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** i need to take it off if im guiding the customers via voice, otherwise im too muffled orz i need to make a couple more masks i think. 2 aren't enough if i'm at work twice a week or more  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Where did you read that? That doesn't match what I've seen  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Local news(edited)  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** huh  
my last info (couple months old so, grain of salt) was that it can survive for up to 3 days on surfaces  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** That's what I've seen too  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** This was like, two or three weeks ago  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** maybe surface contamination isn't as bad if you keep your hands out of your face? idk  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** Idk  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** well this was. Illuminating  
political upheaval?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** It looks like they're saying that person-to-person is the main driver of infection, not that surface transmission can't happen  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** racist cops and police brutality  
the country has zero trust in our law enforcemetn system and right fully so  
so a good number of us have decided that we are going to do something about it  
im making t shirts to hand out at the next protest  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:48 PM **  
** ‘this country’ being the United States?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:48 PM **  
** Yeah sorry haha  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:48 PM **  
** so are you all Americans?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** Americans  
And one canadian!  
And a couple others  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** No  
Shay isn't even a little bit  
I'm technically a citizen but I've never lived there  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** I'm Canadian  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** im from the other side of the pond  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** But we spend a lot of time watching south, since anything that happens in the US is going to affect us.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** most of us are american  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
** All I got from the US is a passport and a healthy hatred of the French  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:51 PM **  
** the only valid things about america  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
** (that was a joke)  
Lmao  
FUCJ I LEFT MY WATER RLE AT WORK  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:52 PM **  
** anyway i gave my self a spook while going through some photo albums  
oof  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** Thank God I'm coming back to this random branch up north tomorrow too or I would have lost yet another bottle fuck(edited)  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** pats  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** The entire concept of water bottles has something against me  
Hey, Martin, are you okay?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:55 PM **  
** Yeah, I think so. Just, a lot for one day, I think.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:55 PM **  
** understandable  
please take care of yourself!  
[☝5]  
**  
KeatsLover99** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** I think I'll log off for the rest of the evening  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** Sounds healthy  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** You're going through a lot right now, and if you want to stop thinking about it for a while and do whatever makes you happy, that's good self-care and going to be better for you in the long run. (I need to do things, so muting the server)(edited)  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** Have a cup of tea!  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** yeah that sounds good  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** Bye, rev!  
[👋4]  
And bye Martin!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:57 PM **  
** Bye Martin.  
I'll talk to you later ok?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:57 PM **  
** yeah, talk to you later  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** oh shit!!!! martin!!!!!! holy fuck  
it's an honor  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Oh mood  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:13 PM **  
** is martin the real deal? maybe. am I as psyched to interact with him as if he definitely was? absolutely.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:13 PM **  
** same  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:14 PM **  
** @KeatsLover99  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:14 PM **  
** Martin said hes gonna go to bed, sorry purr  
Maybe tmrw  
Oh! We can ask him abt Melanie tomorrow too and confirm shes not at the institute  
Havent had a chance to listen to that ep lol  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** or at the very least rest his eyes. it's 8pm over there, but it's been a stressful day  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** It rly has been  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** He read his first statement today  
And then also... All of this  
No wonder he's overwhelmed  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:17 PM **  
** Oof yeah  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 8:19 PM **  
** yeah  
let the man be  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:39 PM **  
** oh yeah that's fair  
sorry  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**..........did I miss Martin?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 10:26 PM **  
** yes  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 10:27 PM **  
** Well. _Heck._ This is what I get for being an adult. XDD  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:32 PM **  
** I missed him too, but it's not like he left the server, so  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 10:36 PM **  
** Yeah, that's fair.  
And it's probably weird that I'm interested to meet him? Is this whole thing a parasocial relationship?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:49 PM **  
** I'm not sure parasocial is quite _enough_  
but yeah  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 10:54 PM **  
** Valid  
I didn't read the backlog, but did I miss anything interesting?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 10:56 PM **  
** besides martin uh no  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 11:27 PM **  
** Fair.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 11:56 PM **  
** I MISSED MARTIN  
FUCK  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 11:57 PM **  
** pats  
  
  
  


_Sunday, March 19_ _th _ _, 2017 || Monday, June 22_ _nd _ _, 2020_ _  
8:04 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 AM **  
**...okay so. how many scars does jon have so far  
web duh, eye duh, got the michael stabby, got the worms, got the notsasha,  
that's five but I feel like I'm forgetting something?  
  
**the admiral** Today at 8:27 AM **  
** i cant think of any others  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:44 AM **  
** eye - archivisting (check)  
web - mr spider (check)  
vast - mike crew  
lonely - saving martin  
desolation - jude  
spiral - "bread knife" (check)  
stranger - notsasha (check)  
end - coma  
flesh - jared  
buried - coffin  
hunt - daisy slice  
dark - sun but no  
corruption - jane (check)(edited)  
okay cool  
so yeah. less than halfway there we're good  
and the end one especially would be hard to get? like worst comes to worst elias could cajole peter into lonely-ing jon, or bribe jude into burning him, or something idk  
  
**the admiral** Today at 8:49 AM **  
** but with us to keep him from going into the circus he's not gonna get close to dying very easily  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:50 AM **  
** but it'd take a _lot_ of precision and care to get jon to die-but-not- _die_ -die  
yeah!  
okay we can do this. we can do this.  
  
**Loonyblue** Today at 9:10 AM **  
** Die but not die die probably has to be done by mundane means  
In canon, Jon died via explosion  
From the others, it seems they all died of mundane causes  
~~though you can’t exactly say that Oliver’s death via falling satellite was mundane~~  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:36 AM **  
** hm, i think the cause of death is not that relevant -- more of "how jacked up on entity power is this person" and "do they choose to become avatars, consciously or subconsciously" oliver mentioned it being a choice elias mentioned jon being "too human to live but not enough human to die" iirc  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 10:55 AM **  
** Elias isn't watching Martin very closely right now. He could pick up Gertrude's explosives and put them somewhere. There was a loose floorboard in the Archivist office, right?  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 PM **  
** Friends I have vital, important, HUGE news  
_drumroll_ (edited)  
I managed to leave work with my water bottle!!!  
We were all beginning to doubt it was possible, I know  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 12:26 PM **  
** ayyyy good job!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:26 PM **  
** It was stolen and then I didn't have one and then I forgot it  
But on this miraculous day, I managed to take it with me  
And I think that deserves to be celebrated  
That is all  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:32 PM **  
** @PrincessFire “Elias isn't watching Martin very closely right now. He could pick up Gertrude's explosives and put them somewhere. There was a loose floorboard in the Archivist office, right?” ... _explain_  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:41 PM **  
** Well, I don't remember where the key to Gertrude's storage shed is, but I could find out. Jon had to figure everything out by himself, but we already know! We already know Gertrude burned the gorilla skin and where the Unknowing will be held, and that Julia and Trevor, as well as Max Mustermann, are all in America. We know Julia and Trevor have Mary's book with Gerry in it, and we know that Gertrude apparently has a _ridiculous_ amount of explosives.  
Like, we know so much that Jon had to work out on his own. We could just. Tell him.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:41 PM **  
** the key is under the floorboard, though we don't have the exact address  
~~also I fully interpreted "martin could put gertrude's explosives somewhere. there was a loose floorboard in the archivist's office right" as you saying "hide the explosives in the archives floor"~~  
[☝3]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** That makes much more sense than my original interpretation, which was "I'm not sure it's a good idea to be storing explosives under their feet."  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** same hat  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Oh jeez, no, that's a _terrible_ idea.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** YEAH  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:43 PM **  
** Especially since I'm pretty sure Daisy's the one who knows how to use the explosives.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** alsdfkj;  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:44 PM **  
** That's gonna be a _problem._


	10. please help me not blow myself up

_Sunday, March 19_ _th_ _, 2017 || Monday, June 22_ _nd_ _, 2020_ _  
6:46 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** HEY @CatArchivist  
HEY HAVE YOU BROKE THE WEB LIGHTER YET  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Shit.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Was that a thing everyone was discussing?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:46 PM **  
** Hammer!  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** How broken would it have to be to count?  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:47 PM **  
**...Also no idea what's inside it, so maybe have Georgie with you and be prepared for unexpected spiders.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:47 PM **  
** Where's Georgie can Georgie help you with this  
@WTGBarker  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** I have acquired a very big set of pliers, because Georgie doesn't have a hammer, because why would she have a hammer.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** I have a hammer.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** We have a hammer  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** I think I have 3 now, I just got a new shelf set.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** Also, it's just a lighter, it only has two parts.  
The casing and the part that lights.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** Hello, I'm here.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** It's a web lighter with mind powers  
Georgie!!  
Please make sure Jon actually destroys his lighter which is evil  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:48 PM **  
** Georgie please help me not blow myself up.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:48 PM **  
**_Does_ it have mind powers? I always missed that bit...  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** I'll try my best, but no promises.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** At absolute _minimum_ it's capable of making Jon forget he has it, even after being reminded repeatedly. This kind of implies other terrible effects.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Nor is he capable of getting rid of it  
Seems like mind powers to me  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** Ohhh. Right. I keep forgetting that.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
** THERE WAS A SPIDER IN THE CASING.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** if the pliers dont cut it, dyou have one of those belt hole punches? the ones--  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** OMG  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** WHAT  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** lol  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** there was WHAT  
hang on, I'm coming over  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** KILLIT  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** what???  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** GEORGIE PLEASE GET RID OF THIS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IM LEAVING THE LIVING ROOM IT SON THE FLOOR.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** kill it with FIREEEEEEEEEEE  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** I would say kill it with fire but -  
Eyy same hat  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** and dont tell martin lol  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** DON'T LIGHT GEORGIE'S PLACE ON FIRE, THEY LIVE THERE(edited)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** wow I have to do everything around here don't I  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** yes  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** Probably  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** IM REALLY SCARED OF SPIDERS YOU KNOW THIS  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** Listen I'm with Jon here spiders are bad  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** it's called a joke, Jon  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:50 PM **  
** You have a superpower literally none of us have, Georgie.  
[☝6]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** This spider specifically is bad  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** welcome to being the one (1) functioning adult in existence. here's your complimentary t-shirt.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** KITE, OMG. XDD  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** spiders are neat! but web spiders can like, leave  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** I know someone whose husband has kept up with classes and work and exercise throughout 2020  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** now my normal stance is 'take the spider outside so it can keep doing its spider activities without bothering us' but I think I'll make an exception here  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** My point is I know one (1) other functional adult  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** jfc  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** I'm hiding in the loo and I stuffed a towel under the door please oh my god please kill it.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:51 PM **  
** it's dead already  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Thank you Georgie  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** you can come out now  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** friebd, are you sure you don't have some sort of unicorn in your back yard, too?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Is the lighter destroyed?  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** I don't even know if I could _talk_ to functional adults. How do you _exist_ near them?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Is the lighter broken too.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Cat, are you okay?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** @Kite Liam Fairchild this person lives 7 timezones away from me I'd have to check _their_ backyard  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Absolutely fucking not no.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** :(  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** Just breathe.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**..... ok do you have some sort of ironware or earthware thing you can set on fire in a controlled way  
can you set the lighter on fire  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:52 PM **  
** IT TOUCHED MY HAND.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** You're alright.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** Well it's over now  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** im fairly certain you can wash that off, at least  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** Except for destroy the lighter like completely if possible  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** Would washing your hands help?  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** and maybe burn some sage as well. cleanses the place.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:53 PM **  
** Why do you think I hid in the loo? I mean besides it being the smallest room in the flat.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Ok, go wash your hands. Breathe. Seven breaths in, hold for 4, seven out.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Give me a second, geez  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** I hate this. God. Spiders.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Understandable.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:54 PM **  
** Like I said, I'm with you on this  
Even _before_ .. uh, this whole thing  
Although my phobia is of ants I err on the side of "if it crawls and isn't a lizard or a snake it's probably bad"  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:55 PM **  
** I can't do bugs in general, but _especially_ not in my bed.  
It's a bad time.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:55 PM **  
**~~a spider isn't a bug~~  
Sorry I hate myself too  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** I don't really like any of the crawly things, but spiders especially for reasons that are uncomfortably obvious to all of you.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:56 PM **  
** Sorry.  
We wouldn't intrude if we could avoid it.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** It's alright. I know.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** I. Yeah. My sympathies, Jon  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** But the flip side is that we can help you out a LOT. I was just discussing things we know that you might want to with the others.  
[☝2]  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:57 PM **  
** My cat just came over and is now purring in my lap,,,,  
She's so good and I love her  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** Aww, cats are so good.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** OH I LEFT THE ADMIRAL WITH THE SPIDER GEORGIE DID IT TOUCH HIM  
**  
****no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:58 PM  
I’m sure the admiral is fine he’s a cat  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:58 PM  
“and maybe burn some sage as well. cleanses the place”  
@Kite Liam Fairchild or incense or basil or bay leaf or something that is not part of another people's culture, please  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:58 PM  
Technically, yes, the spider did touch the Admiral.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:58 PM **  
** I use garlic and onion for cleansing, because they're both strong scents and I like them.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** IS HE ALRIGHT?????  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** YES ONION AND GARLIC  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Insofar as he ate the spider.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** kihfkjhgajdf;jadfh  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** He seems fine.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** I  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** ADMIRAL FTW  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** @Void the humanoid burning sage is part of a specific culture? i was unaware, thank you for informing me.  
(i shoulda suggested sandalwood. sandalwood is good to burn, too)  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** ADMIRAL I ADMIRE YOU  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** I knew the Admiral would be smarter than that spider. Cats are smart.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Just burn a scented candle they smell nice  
Also  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** If hes not ok I'm going to burn the web to the ground.  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** I gotta get back to work, but just breathe, Cat. You've got this.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:59 PM **  
** Jsyk  
Jonny promised us that The Admiral would make it out okay  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** It is part of some native american cultures, this is a hot topic in the area, white sage specifically but that is the most common variety used in cleansing from my research  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** I dunno how things will change but if I have to become Jonny in order to make sure he stays ok I will  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:00 PM **  
** If even after the apocalypse that cat is alright then I think I can... calm down.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** He's demanding scratches now, if you want to come and hail the conquering hero  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** Hell yeah he deserves scritches  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** I love him so much.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** a good kitty  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:01 PM **  
** My hands hurt give me a couple minutes.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** and yes, the lighter is broken now. I dismantled it and took a hammer to the casing.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** GOOD  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** You had a hammer?????  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** now maybe burn some incense or something, get rid of the bad vibes  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** It's useful to have around the house.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 PM **  
** I didn't have a hammer in MY flat!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** that sounds like a you problem jon  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** sounds like a you problem  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** For being my friends you all sure love to bully me.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:03 PM **  
** that's what friends do(edited)  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** I don't have any incense, Jon if you want to burn anything in my spice cabinet just check in with me first  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** I suppose I wouldn’t know.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Void and Purr have the same hat  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** well yes  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** we sure do  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Anyway !! Georgie thank you for smashing that it was very necessary  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Happy to help!  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** as princess said Garlic and onion  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** And I hope you're giving The Admiral the appropriate amount of praise love and affection  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** What was it going to do, anyway?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** Do you  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 PM **  
** which should be easy to find  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Do you really want the apartment to smell of garlic and onion?  
Ew  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** garlic and onion smell _good_  
**  
****Void the humanoid** Today at 7:05 PM  
those are good smelle  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:05 PM **  
** Also no idea  
All we know is it's web and it's bad  
Lots of foreshadowing about burning down the institute but that's it  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** onion garlic some basil for protection  
got your self a nice bad vibes banishment  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Basil is ok  
But seriously onion smell is the worst  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** Fair enough.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:06 PM **  
** not when you burn it  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** I've never burned onion on purpose  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** cinnamon?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** I have _scented candles_  
C i n n a m o n  
Now _that's_ a quality scent  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** hmm  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** which reminds me i should probably burn another sandalwood cone. brb.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** or  
LAVENDAR  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** LAVENDER  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:07 PM **  
** The problem is, nothing is ever _confirmed_ to be because of the lighter? The most _highly suspicious_ thing is what's already happened - Jon needing a smoke right at the perfect time to leave Leitner alone, so that Elias could find him and kill him (sorry Jon), when we know that the Web has strong ties to addiction.  
  
But the Web lighter arrived at the same time as the table that held the thing that replaced Sasha, it is likely an artifact and has a web pattern on it when Jon is terrified of spiders, people pointed out to him multiple times that him having it was weird... and he'd go "Oh, yeah, it is" and forget within minutes. And this was the third time we reminded him before he finally managed to hold it in his head long enough to smash it.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** lavender candles= very good for cleansing and divination so  
good for beholding i guess  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Yeah I'm with rev here  
It's strange and probably evil and I'm glad it's gone  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** I'm extremely glad it's gone. I don’t know if I'm ascribing a feeling to it because of intent, but whenever I had it in my hand my head felt a bit... fuzzy. Stuffed full of cotton.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:09 PM **  
** Well that's not good.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Also, the corner store next to the flat has incense if you want to go get some, Georgie. I don’t know that we should be burning your spices.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** yeah that'd be bad for the admiral now that i think about it  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:10 PM **  
** Sure thing. I assume you want me to head out given that you're a wanted murder suspect?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** You could be having this conversation out loud  
Are you both millennials  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** might want to take him for walkies before you start cleansing  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Yes please. Can you get me some mints too? I'll pay you back.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Jon's still hiding.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Aah  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** f;hahgljdhfagad  
JON  
NO  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Thought he went out to give the Admiral some scritches  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** And yes, we are millennials.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** No he's right spiders are bad  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** Not yet, no.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:11 PM **  
** But if Georgie's heading out, Jon should replace her  
Because The Admiral deserves all the love  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Jon, I'll make you a deal. I'll go to the corner store if you actually come out of there. You have the added incentive of a cat.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** Also it'll help with the anxiety and whatnot  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** I'm just... I hurt my hands, and it’s embarrassing.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** What happened  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** What did you do.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:12 PM **  
** I... scratched them, pretty badly.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** with the lighter or getting the spider off?  
also how badly  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** I'm.... bleeding....  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** how much  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:13 PM **  
** JON  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Not that much, I just. Wanted to get the spider off, and then it was like I could still feel it touching me, and I wanted to get it off some more and. Well.  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** jon: not only a mess  
but a _bloody_ mess  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** the first aid kit's in the top drawer on the right  
do you want me to come in?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM **  
** Yes. Let me get the towel out so you can open the door.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** All right, you ridiculous man.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Also, aloe  
It'll help relax the skin  
(I'm allergic to mosquito bites and regularly scratch myself to bleeding in the summers)  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** I'm doing my best Georgie, I'm just not very good at it!  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Right, give us a few minutes.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** Aight  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** w o w  
  


####  _#2020_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:14 PM **  
**...Had a moment of panic before I remembered he already has a Web scar  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:15 PM **  
** lol  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:16 PM **  
** I SLEEP IN  
AND I MISS THE SPIDER LIGHTER  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Oh no tabby  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** aw  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** Did you at least sleep well?  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** jon you beautiful wreck of a man I hope your hands heal easily  
Yeah I had great dreams  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:17 PM **  
** they'd _better_  
oh?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:17 PM **  
**!!!  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:18 PM **  
** There was this king that could turn into a lion and he was very hot and also i was running around using magic to bully old rich dudes or something  
Its slipping away but it was sick as hell  
Anyway I've been eating fucking terribly the last few days someone bully me into making food  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** make some food GFB  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Go eat!  
Food is food, it doesn't have to be complicated - my lunch is a peanut butter apple and cream cheese on triscuits.(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** Mmmm cream cheese  
That gives me an idea mwah thanks rev  
[👍3]  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:21 PM **  
** Right, it's all taken care of, and I'm off to the store. Don't let Jon burn down the flat while I'm gone.  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** I have the Admiral in my lap and I'm calming down.  
[💜4]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:22 PM **  
** Yay!!!!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** I'm very proud of him for eating the spider and also very scared for him so having him close is the only way for me to deal with that right now.  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** Smart! That's a good way to deal w this  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:25 PM **  
** Honestly? Very valid and a genuinely healthy way to deal with this  
Hey same hat  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Same hat!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Also purr had some questions for you in #general-2-electric-boogaloo  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Oh, sorry, let me look at those.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:37 PM **  
** I'm back!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Heya!  
  
**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** that was quick! but i guess no monster lines due to infection risk lol  
**  
****no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Lmaoooo  
The train opened today for the first time since before the Rona and it was Empty™  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** No monsters, lines or otherwise.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** a m a z i n g  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Is that in response to the train or to the monsters  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** train  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** Anyway I'm used to literally running to the elevator to get on it before everybody else but there simply wasn't anybody else  
It felt wrong ~~morally~~ to walk so I still ran  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** lol  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** in less spooky news i look like a disney villain today and i am living for it  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** nice **  
**

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:08 PM **  
** Hey Cat I have. a sensitive topic  
it's not super urgent if you aren't in a good headspace for it  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 PM **  
** Alright, I'm here. What's wrong?  
@spooky spiral serval  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 PM **  
** Are you really planning to kill not-sasha?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:40 PM **  
** I mean. I'd... I'd like to be able to. It killed my friend, and countless others, and it shouldn't _exist._ It causes nothing but pain. But I'm not going to... jump into any unnecessary danger yet. I just want to think of a more long term solution than trapping it, because apparently it was very easy for it to be let out again.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** I mean  
Not to put a damper on things  
But  
Jon only managed to smite it _after_ the fearpocalypse  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** It's easier to think about how much I hate it than to think about how I worked with it for months and didn't know she was dead. I don’t even remember her face.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** How would you do it  
I wish we could help, Jon  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:41 PM **  
** I just remember how a while back, before things changed, you were asking about "whether jon should take fewer statements" and it seemed like you'd decided the answer was yes?  
so I'm not sure if we effectively communicated how it works, I guess  
cause you can't have one without the other  
being cautious about statements means you stay more human, which means you have less beholding pwer  
*power  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** I don’t know what I'm going to do, ok! I'm just angry. I'm hurt and angry and I have something to blame for that so I can... Hope, or dream, or wish or whatever it is that maybe someday I'll be able to get rid of it.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM **  
** Oh, Jon  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** Can you even imagine how much it hurts to have every memory of your friend replaced with a monster? All I have left of her is a few tapes. I don’t even have them with me. They're still in the Archives.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:44 PM **  
**_hugs_  
I'm sorry  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** She's gone and I don’t want to lose anyone else. I just. Can't.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** Elias also has a few hidden  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:45 PM **  
**......we.  
we could play some for you.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** We could  
Over voice chat  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** The birthday party would be a good one  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** Yeah?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** yeah!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** That's what I was thinking  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** That would be nice. That would be. Yes.  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** maybe cut it off before it gets to elias being a creep  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** Yeah  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** but yeah that's a good on  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** Sidenote: fuck Elias so much  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** yeah  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** My heart is actually breaking for him right now  
I wish we had images of Sasha to send him  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:45 PM **  
** same  
but anything we could send would be digital  
and that would mean it gets messed with  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** well, anything we'd send would be fanart, so who's to say it'd even have been accurate in the first place  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** Exactly  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** yeah  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 PM **  
** Anyway  
Yeah, I would love to be able to show you Sasha, but I hope that just hearing her real voice would help  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:47 PM **  
** It would.  
I wasn't... the best boss. Or the best friend. But I miss her.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**_Hug_  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**_hug_  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:48 PM **  
** You don't have to be the best boss or the best of friends  
That's not an attainable goal  
But you were doing your _own_ best  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** Melanie!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** What about her?  
Oh!  
She can describe her to you  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** Melanie knows what she looked like  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** Oh. I forgot.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**......does she, though?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** Yeah  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:49 PM **  
** She described sasha to the best of her ability for jon in the actual show at one point  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** In the statements the one left behind still remembers exactly what they look like  
Hire a sketch artist  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** in ep 86 tim asks her to describe the original sasha and she.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** She's able to describe her a bit. She didn't really know Sasha, her memory isn't that clear, but she does remember  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 PM **  
** TIM  
The first Sasha. What… What was she like?  
MELANIE  
Uh, she was… um…  
I don’t, er… maybe I’m… I’m getting it wrong. I just… okay, I can’t, er -  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:51 PM  
That's only bc people kept telling her there was just one sasha right? That's how I interpreted it  
So if they explain then she wont be so halting  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:51 PM **  
** I don't think that's an effect of the Not!Them, it's other victims can remember what the real people looked like  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**  
That's not exactly a description  
I think if Jon asked he'd be able to get a proper description  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:52 PM **  
** we can hope  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
** Cause. Archivist powers  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:52 PM **  
** I want to try, at least. I just want, anything.  
Ah. Perhaps that too.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
** I'm sorry did y'all f o r g e t about the archivist powers?  
Not just Jon  
Like the rest of you  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 PM **  
**....... yes  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** She definitely did remember though, she already told Jon a bit.  
MELANIE  
  
Oh… No, is that another Sasha? Are you collecting them?  
  
ARCHIVIST  
  
No, no, there’s just… there’s just Sasha.  
  
MELANIE  
  
You know who I mean. Tall, long hair, glasses… She was here when I first came in. Back last April? We had a long conversation about haunted pubs.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** This is why I was the no. 1 Stan(edited)  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** YEAH SEE  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM **  
** See!!!  
This is what I was saying  
She remembers  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:54 PM **  
** She can totally describe sasha in more detail if jon Asks  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:54 PM **  
** Just need to ask her  
(+ a sketch artist!!!)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:54 PM **  
** I mean fwiw that was months before the tim exchange  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:54 PM **  
** Although get informed consent for the compulsion first please  
[☝5]  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:54 PM **  
** I was going to.  
[👍8]  
I was just about to assure everyone that I would do that, actually.  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 PM **  
** the informed consent line may have sent my mind to the gutter oof  
Can't put it in the regular frick frack channel dkskdksk  
Why must my brain do this to me  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 PM **  
** Good!  
Oh also your powers... _Probably_ don't work on Elias  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:56 PM **  
**.... tingly  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** T i n g l y  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** they don't _not_ work  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** Honestly still dont know if he gets off on it  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** he just overrides them  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** It's unclear  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:56 PM **  
**_What?_  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** T a b b y don't traumatized the Archivist  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:56 PM **  
** HE JUST SAYS HIS LINES. VERY HORNY.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:57 PM **  
**~~he does~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:57 PM **  
** Christ.  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:57 PM **  
** In the podcast, the first time you tried to compel answers from Elias, he resisted the compulsion and described it as "tingly". In a, ah. Kind of suggestive sounding way.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:57 PM **  
** My it's unclear was about whether or not the powers work, not about whether or not they made Elias horny(edited)  
~~i think a lot of Elias fuckers in the fandom enjoy that line~~  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 PM **  
** (also I just mostly brought this up to begin with because. jon has a choice to make. staying more human, which means less of you changing without your consent, less dependence on statements, less fancy powers. becoming more avatar, which means more things changing up on you, more dependence on statements, more power that you can use. both are valid options with pros and cons, and I think it's safe to say that we're all here to support you either way, but there's no way to have the best of both.)  
[☝5]  
(also also regular reminder that you don't have to be human to be a person)  
[☝5][❗7]  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 PM **  
** Jon I hope it's clear that we're on your side here  
I think you deserve better than the hand you've been dealt and that you've been doing your absolute best with what you've got  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 7:59 PM **  
** I'm... I'm going to have to think about it. Because I don’t want to be a monster but I'm in a world _full_ of monsters, and I don’t want to be _helpless._  
  


####  _#2020_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:59 PM **  
** If you know you could become something that would require you to hurt other people to survive, do you have a moral obligation to try not to do that?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:59 PM **  
** mm, I think it depends?  
esp if it's a question of like. becoming a monster to protect others/etc  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:00 PM **  
** I really dont know  
It's a hard fucking question  
Bc I really really get what he means about not wanting to be helpless  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:01 PM **  
** there aren't really any good answers  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:01 PM **  
** I. Don't know either  
I'd like to believe I'd stay human but I don't think I would  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:01 PM **  
** We should test if our statements actually. Work  
That might be.... a thing  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** All I have is the baby spiders thing and I didn't experience that firsthand  
But  
Ah  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** given that _the jurgen leitner rant_ worked as a statement, I think it's safe to say that yes, yes they do  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** I guess if one of you ...  
That's a good point  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** But we need to see how affected we would be _live_  
Bc maybe we can give jon a little less horrifying boost  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** I really don't want Archivist nightmares  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** But if our stories arent inherently horrifying the nightmares wont be THAT bad  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 PM **  
** I don't think we can get nightmares. I hope we can't get nightmares.  
We're in another universe where the Eye doesn't exist.  
People have been speculating about bleedthrough but we don't have any _evidence_ for that(edited)  
  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM **  
** You won't be a monster  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 8:00 PM **  
** monster is a choice  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM  
Listen you could go full on actively smiting non!Sasha and you'd still be able to be a person  
It's about connections and love  
Of any kind, as long as it's real and healthy  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:02 PM **  
** I believe in and support all of that, but there is a point in that... The more Avatar you get, the closer you will get to needing live Statements to survive, and if you get that far, that _is_ going to hurt people. We know your reasons, and I don't think anyone here can make that choice for you - and even in that case you will still be a person and still deserving of love and support (which I'm pretty sure the people here will continue to give you.) But that is something to consider.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** If he doesn't go into a coma he probably won't get that far anyway, right?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** yeah probably not  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** we dont kno!!!  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** We're strictly anti-coma here  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** A COMA???  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:03 PM **  
** MARTI  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**...oh hi martin I didn't notice you were online  
(if it _does_ come to that, there's still methods of harm mitigation - picking and choosing the people you go after, etc)  
[☝4]  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:04 PM **  
** We can't actually guarantee that, we don't know how far the development would have gone without the coma  
Hi Martin!  
  


####  _#general_

**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:04 PM **  
** Hi I'm Shay I'm 21 and I never fucking learned how to read  
What's up  
What did I miss  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:05 PM **  
** The lighter's been destroyed and we're debating the pros and cons of becoming a full fledged avatar in general 2  
~~martin just found out about the coma~~  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:05 PM **  
** Ooh neat  
Oh yikes  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:04 PM **  
** I just looked at my phone, long day  
hello  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 PM **  
** Hello Martin. My cat ate an evil spider. It’s been an eventful evening.  
Georgie's cat, technically.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:05 PM **  
** "technically"  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:05 PM **  
** oh hello  
Georgie  
Jon's Georgie  
evil spider?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** web lighter  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** this isn't just you and your phobia again is it Jon  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** Spiders can be evil Martin  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** I may have been being slightly controlled.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** No it's a legit evil spider  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** There was a spider hiding inside of a spooky evil artifact. The spider got eaten and I smashed the artifact.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** well. good.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** Nice Georgie  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** what's this about a _coma_?  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** Oof  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** no one's going into a coma, it's fine  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** It won't happen!!!  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** it's not gonna happen  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** It shall be stopped!  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:07 PM **  
** If we don't change the way we go about dealing with the Unknowing, apparently I get blown up.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 PM **  
** just wreck nikola's shit before the unknowing and then don't bother  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM **  
** He technically both dies and doesn't die  
But like  
You're not gonna do that  
Cause you have us now!  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:08 PM **  
** Brain keeps working other body parts,,, less so  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 PM **  
** it's fine! it's fine.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM  
~~none so~~  
[3]  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** Yeah, we dont want jon to have constant nightmares for 6 months soooo  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** This chat is  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** Yup that sucked(edited)  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** constant nightmares?????  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** Whenever I take a live statement I make them, ah... relive it in their dreams while I watch.  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** When Jon's asleep he's in the dreams of everyone that gave him a statement  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**~~archivisit powers~~  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** Like live  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**_I_ have given Jon a statement  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Yeah but you're part eye so(edited)  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Institute employees are immune  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** archive staff are immune  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Doesn't really count  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Right  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:09 PM **  
** I feel like Martin has a right to know what happened in canon in detail, but like, let's maybe not spring it on him with no warning is what I'm thinking? we did enough of that with jon  
stick to when he's actually had some time to mentally prepare  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** That's a good idea  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** Thing is we were talking to Jon, who already knew  
And I didn't,,,, think  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** yeah that's valid  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** Poor Martin  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** Written Statements also don't seem to have any effect on the giver(edited)  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:10 PM **  
** six months?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**~~addelard implies otherwise~~  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**~~yep~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** Remember Detective Tonner? She gave a live statement too.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** yeah six months  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**~~I said "seem", no canon confirmation as of yet.~~  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** oh boy  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 PM **  
** it's NOT GOING TO HAPPEN  
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**~~Also written Statements from people who are already dead still work, so that's a promising sign.~~  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:12 PM **  
** I'd really rather like to avoid a coma if you don’t mind.  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:12 PM **  
** YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO INTO A COMA IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:12 PM **  
**... I like this person  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:12 PM **  
** WE ARE ALL VERY INVESTED IN YOUR WELLBEING  
You AND jon  
The coma doesnt just hurt him!  
I'm sure you can imagine 6 months not certain whether your friend lives or dies  
It fuxking sucks!  
So NO COMA  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:13 PM **  
** I think we might want to move away from this onto any other topic on earth(edited)  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:14 PM **  
**_y e a h_  
also @CatArchivist @KeatsLover99 I assume you want the 2017 role?  
  
**Void the humanoid** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** Coma is the worst case scenario  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** Oh! Yes, I just forgot. Thank you.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** huh?  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** Read #important  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** okay  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:16 PM **  
** can i also have 2017 role  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** yes of course  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** Martin did you not read the channel literally labelled important?  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** martin.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** I. Was distracted.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:16 PM **  
** thank you  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** Valid  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:16 PM **  
** yes, I would like the 2017 role, please  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:17 PM **  
** Michael, if you do anything weird or evil I will try my damndest to get you kicked.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:17 PM **  
** Me too, thanks.  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:17 PM **  
**...cool, and, done.  
honestly I'm pretty sure michael's on thin ice as it is  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** Michael is always on thin fucking ice  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** correct  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:15 PM **  
** me a mere week ago, an innocent child: lolol fuckhands mcmike sexy murder door  
[☝4][4][4][4][4]  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** I literally have never said that in my life thank God  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 8:20 PM **  
** XDD  
I feel bad about it, but Mike is actually _more_ interesting to me now that he's more real? AITA  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:20 PM **  
** NTA  
  
**PrincessFire** Today at 8:21 PM **  
** TY  
  


####  _#2017_

**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:17 PM **  
** jon you remember Miss Richardson yes?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:17 PM **  
** WHAT have you done now.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:17 PM **  
** I did nothing, she has ... vanished?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:17 PM **  
** The one who made that statement?  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:18 PM **  
** i can't find her  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** Oh thank god.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:18 PM **  
** no  
i can't get her out if i cannot find her  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** Oh. Fuck.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:18 PM **  
** can I get an explanation here or  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:19 PM **  
** i ate something i shouldn't and now the spiral isn't letting me vomit  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:19 PM **  
** I would like one as well  
excuse me?  
are you referring to a person as a thing you _ate_?  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:19 PM **  
** look the spiral wants her, which makes gettinig her out of the corridors hard  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:19 PM **  
** Helen Richardson made a statement about a door appearing in the house she was trying to sell. She went through the door, into the Distortion (Michael). She got out once to give me the statement and then Michael.... took her again.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:20 PM **  
** i only let her out so she could make a statement  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:20 PM **  
** And I did _so appreciate_ you taking someone _in. My. ARCHIVES._  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:21 PM **  
** oh.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:21 PM **  
** yes yes yes, never mind that right now. I need her out  
preferably before the clown decides to skin you  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:22 PM **  
** why?  
wait, what?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:22 PM **  
** the what decides to what  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:22 PM **  
** Well I can't help you! Maybe if I Asked you you would... have to know where she is? I don’t have very much power here.  
Ah. Nikola hasn’t. Tried yet.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:23 PM **  
** who's nikola and what are they trying to do with Jon's skin??  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:24 PM **  
** Nikola is an avatar of the stranger and the world’s worst clown  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:24 PM **  
** Evil clown mannequin woman. Trying to start her own Stranger apocalypse and it's not going to work. But we do want to kill her, because she’s horrible, and she hurt someone close to Tim. I'm going to explain it to him when I can so he can make his own decision.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:25 PM **  
** That's awful  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:25 PM **  
** Also, she wants to skin me.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:25 PM **  
** she wants jon's skin to kick start her apocalypse  
or rather she wants something that doesn't exist anymore but would take the archivist's skin as a replacement  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:26 PM **  
** Excuse me, I have to go. Vomit.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:26 PM **  
** oh same, is what you ate trying to REPLACE YOU???  
IS IT TRYING TO TAKE YOUR PLACE IN A VERY PAINFUL MANOR??  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:27 PM **  
** MICHAEL SHUT. UP.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:27 PM **  
** no  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:27 PM **  
** Stop terrorizing my assistant!  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:28 PM **  
** Im not terrorizing him, trust me this is not even close  
Is it hard for you to comprehend that i do not want to die?  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:28 PM **  
** Hmph.  
I've offered my help, but there’s really not much _I_ can do.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:29 PM **  
** anyway if the clown gets the archivist’s skin she will have a much better chance at actually succeeding in her apocalypse  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:29 PM **  
**.......well.  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:30 PM **  
** I cannot believe you called _Jon_ annoying and used that as an excuse to stab him  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:30 PM **  
** Oh. She would, wouldn't she.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:30 PM **  
** yes  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:30 PM **  
** I'm calling you annoying, Michael  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:30 PM **  
** didn't they say something about how none of the apocalypses could actually work?  
because you needed to do them all at once, or something?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:30 PM **  
** right. I think I caught a glimpse of that  
something about the unknowing not working  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:31 PM **  
** why do you think elias is trying to get the Archivist all scarred up like a fear punch card  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:31 PM **  
** Yes, but I wonder how having a marked Archivist would affect things... eh, it still wouldn’t work. I don’t have all the marks yet anyway.  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:31 PM **  
** and we're keeping it that way!  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:31 PM **  
** good  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:31 PM **  
** Yes, thank you.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:32 PM **  
** still have a usurper in my hallways, i could get her out the easy way, but I feel like being nice and trying to get her out alive  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:33 PM **  
** The only thing I could do to try and help would be to Ask! That's all I have!  
  
**WTGBarker** Today at 8:34 PM **  
** is that worth trying, you think?  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:34 PM **  
** just look around, lots of fear to see, and make note of  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:35 PM **  
** I mean, I think so. Particularly because I'm sure Miss Richardson is very afraid, and my powers work... well, in that regard.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:35 PM **  
** yes she is afraid, i would have been able to get her out if she wasn't  
that or she's resigned herself to it  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:36 PM **  
** wait is that. Is that the woman Tim and I saw in that corridor  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:36 PM **  
** If you come here you have to promise not to do anything to Georgie or the flat.  
Oh, you met her?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:36 PM **  
** more like, saw her from afar  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:36 PM **  
** Maybe?  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:36 PM **  
** just before we managed to escape  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:37 PM **  
** I'm sure Michael has several people in his corridors at a time, but it's possible.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:37 PM **  
** I do  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:38 PM **  
** Anyway, Michael, if I help you, no threats of bodily harm or Spiral nonsense, okay?  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:39 PM **  
** you will have safe passage through the hallways this time yes,  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:40 PM **  
** If I don’t, I'm going to do something nasty while I'm in there.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:41 PM **  
** oh im sure,  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:41 PM **  
** I will go _looking_ for your heart.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:42 PM **  
** of course you will, i will be over in a few minutes my time, please be presentable  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:43 PM **  
** What does a few minutes your time even mean? Ugh, fine.  
... I'm always presentable.  
  
**Michaelwitha** 🐝 Today at 8:45 PM **  
** time is relative archivist, a social construct much like gender, simply put it barely exists to me  
  
**CatArchivist** Today at 8:45 PM **  
** I'm sure.  
Whatever, I'll be ready when you get here. Don't mess with anything in the flat.  
  


####  _#general_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 6:41 AM **  
** @KeatsLover99 when you are awake, do you like pen and paper rpgs and if yes DnD or Pathfinder  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:48 AM **  
** I had to Google what rpgs means, which I think may clarify my, uh, position  
I'm not really a role playing type of person I don't think  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:35 AM **  
** You should give those a shot! They're really fun and the pure chaos is therapeutic  
  
**KeatsLover99** Today at 10:52 AM **  
** I don't think I need _more_ chaos in my life.  
  
**the admiral** Today at 10:52 AM **  
** Valid  
It’s controlled chaos tho  
[☝4]  
  
**Sh** **👁** Today at 10:52 AM **  
** I was just about to say that  
  
**the admiral** Today at 10:53 AM **  
** Like a character transforming into a hallucinogenic toad and launching themselves into the enemies mouth in order to poison them  
[😂3][🐸3]  
  
**no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:54 AM **  
** Amazing  
  
**spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:01 AM **  
** look it was a _viable tactic_ and it _worked_


	11. Clarification: I am NOT about to be kidnapped

_Monday, March 20_ _th_ _, 2017 || Tuesday, June 23_ _rd_ _, 2020_ _  
2:18 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#music_

**the admiral** Today at 2:18 AM  
wait guys i just realized something  
Cat said that he'd heard of the mechs when it got mentioned a while ago  
but how is that possible if he's jon???  
@CatArchivist pls explain  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:21 AM  
............ uni band...............  
[3]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:22 AM  
wait. wait oh my god.  
are you saying that the mechs were your band from college???  
that prim proper awkward jon (no offense, its endearing) was in a band? and a band as theatric as the mechs????  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:22 AM  
It's probably very different from yours because I wouldn't have known all the same people and wouldn't have had the time to produce all the same content, but in essence, um. Yes.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:23 AM  
ajfiaefnsefisdanfdsafads  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:23 AM  
Or, I wouldn't have known the my-universe equivalents of the same people. Same voices. God, that's weird.  
I was cool! How do you think I dated Georgie?! I was interesting! I did fun things! I did theatre!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:24 AM  
oh my gd  
wait.  
wait basira?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:24 AM  
who was in yours????? _are you telling me that Basira was in your college band??_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:25 AM  
wait whoever got their voice stolen by nikola? or. or possibly nikola herself????  
wait that exterminator who brought you jane's ashes????????  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:25 AM  
WAS NIKOLA IN YOUR BAND OH MY GOD  
DID YOU HAVE A FEAR AVATAR IN YOUR BAND BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT FEAR AVATARS  
DID SHE EVEN TRY TO ACT NORMAL  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:25 AM  
See, this is what I mean about the differences. Something with a similar concept and me as the lead but a very, very different execution.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:28 AM  
what was your lineup  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:29 AM  
Give me a minute to remember, it _has_ been years.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:32 AM  
jonny d'ville, ashes o'reilly, gunpowder tim, toy soldier, nastya, marius von raum, raphaella la cognizi, ivy alexandria? anyone who isn't on the list? _were there entire alternate mechs we didn't get_  
what MUSIC did you make???  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:35 AM  
Dr. Carmilla, don't forget her.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:35 AM  
right right of course  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:08 AM  
Holy shit Jon you were in the Mechs???  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:09 AM  
I was the lead singer, yes.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:11 AM  
jonny d'ville is in the server  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:11 AM  
Sorry I forgot to get back to the question from earlier - I was Jonny, of course, and then from your list we had Tim, the Toy Soldier, and Nastya. None of the other names sound familiar, though maybe Dreadnought Daisy just had a different name in your world?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:12 AM  
lets see, ashes o'reilly, tho they're likely basira in yours(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:12 AM  
ashes is a they excuse you  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:13 AM  
shit right  
fixed i need to stop doing than  
look its been a long day and grammar went pout the window two hours ago  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:13 AM  
valid  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:13 AM  
any way  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:14 AM  
Does anyone remember who had the brain cell last  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:14 AM  
not me  
anyway  
on topicv  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:14 AM  
I think princess went to bed with it  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:14 AM  
lol  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 AM  
Damn  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:15 AM  
ON TOPIC  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 AM  
RIGHT SORRY  
 ~~more proof that I don’t have it~~ 😂  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:15 AM  
Raphella im not typing her whole name out sorry, and Ivy Alexadnria  
Toy soldier too  
um Drum bot brian  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:16 AM  
In our universe the person that voiced Nikola is the same person that was the toy solider  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:16 AM  
ye  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:17 AM  
Also I just wanna say fuck Carmilla  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:18 AM  
...I don't like the sound of that, but it's probably a coincidence. Only so many actors to go around.  
Who's Carmilla?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:18 AM  
The one that made the mechanisms in their universe ig  
There's meta  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:19 AM  
what was DreadNought Daisy's mechanism(edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:19 AM  
Her spine.  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:20 AM  
Oh neat  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:20 AM  
yeah we didn't have her i don't think  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:21 AM  
what was...Brian, or Raphella, or those people, what were theirs?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:21 AM  
We don't  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:21 AM  
Brian's was his whole body save for his heart  
Raphella had wings  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:21 AM  
Drumbot Brian was entirely mechanism except his heart  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:21 AM  
Ivy had her brain?  
i think?  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:21 AM  
Yup  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:21 AM  
ok  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:22 AM  
Ivy was their Archivist  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:22 AM  
Toy soldier as all mechanism save for the voice  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:22 AM  
Which is really funny considering you don't have her in your version of the mechs  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:22 AM  
it is  
it really is  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:22 AM  
...Well then.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:23 AM  
there are many Mechs TMA crossovers  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:23 AM  
I love each and every one of them  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:23 AM  
I'd imagine so. Would I be right to assume that your version of Jonny D'Ville was played by your version of Jonathan Sims?  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:24 AM  
Yep!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:24 AM  
they are all murderous sociopaths, save for maybe brian(edited)  
yes  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:26 AM  
Ok but you don't have one fact Which is I Love Them  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:27 AM  
oh so do i  
AND OCTOKITTENS  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:30 AM  
aaAAA  
Children  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:30 AM  
OCTOKITTENS  
KITTENS THAT HAVE TENTACLES  
THE CUTEST OF ELDRITCH ABOMINATIONS  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:33 AM  
so then was Tim played by Tim Leadsomme, the Toy Soldier by Jessie Tantsor, and Nastya...would it be safe to assume the Nastya you know maintained just as much privacy as the one I knew?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:35 AM  
yeah i can't find anything on Nastya online  
Jessica Law  
for toy soldier  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:36 AM  
...Jessica Law?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:37 AM  
yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:38 AM  
I suppose "Jessica Law" is fair enough, since _apparently_ your version of the Mechanisms didn't even have the illustrious Georgie Barker. Or whoever her your-world equivalent is, assuming she has one.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:39 AM  
Sasha Simms  
would be our worlds version  
i guess  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:39 AM  
no Sasha Sienna  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:39 AM  
ok i don't know shit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:40 AM  
nah you're good I had to look it up  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 5:40 AM  
Same it's fine  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:41 AM  
a reasonable assumption anyway  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:41 AM  
im forgetting everything  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:41 AM  
...I thought I caught the implication a while ago, but I have to be sure. Are your equivalents of me and Georgie...married?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:41 AM  
Jonny Simms and Sasha Sienna are married yes  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:42 AM  
What.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:42 AM  
Sasha Sienna is the va for georgie  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:42 AM  
@WTGBarker What.  
When you wake up, _please._  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:44 AM  
wild huh  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:45 AM  
Very. Forgive me if I don't delve into our prior relationship, but marriage... _no._  
That said, I'm going to go shower.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:45 AM  
valid  
go be clean  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:45 AM  
That's the plan.  
  
 **WTGBarkerToday** at 11:20 AM  
Oh wow, I haven't thought about the Mechanisms in ages. That was a good time.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:31 AM  
Meeting Daisy Tonner had to be So Weird after Dreadnought Daisy. Also, I'm sorry you all think I took the braincell with me, but I'm glad _someone_ thought I had it.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:34 AM  
 _wait if you don’t have it then who does_  
I haven’t had it all week so it’s not me  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:34 AM  
It is _Tuesday_ and I have already not slept a full night this week, don't give me the braincell.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:35 AM  
I’ve been nocturnal the past four days do not trust me with it once we find it  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:42 AM  
mood princess  
  


 _Tuesday, March 21_ _st_ _, 2017 || Wednesday, June 24_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
4:28 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 4:28 AM  
hey guys FACEBOOK has noticed  
 **FACE BOOK**  
 ** _FACE BOOK_**  
[👀6]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 4:31 AM  
Oh? What are they saying?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 4:32 AM  
mostly its confused tumblr screenshots  
but they've noticed  
[5]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 4:50 AM  
If anyone here’s in the official RQ server, pls tell if the RQ team has said anything about this  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:07 AM  
do we have a new episode yet? Martin said he recorded a statement, right?  
84 sounds normal to me but  
idk???  
or maybe it was just a one-off??????  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:11 AM  
maybe they only change on thursdays?  
its nightmare logic who knows  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:11 AM  
 _flails_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:23 AM  
 _joins you in flailing_  
so the whole world knows about the ep change at this point it would seem  
or atleast the whole of the tma internet community  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:23 AM  
I'm almost tempted to join the official server  
 _almost_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:23 AM  
almost  
not quite  
maybe check twitter again?  
i know jonny and alex are on there  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:24 AM  
maybe???  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:15 AM  
am late to the party bc research paper was frying my brain  
but i think spamming twitter is the best way to go  
ive seen them interacting with fans there more often than anywhere else  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 AM  
I just woke up but I agree with Kat  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:21 AM  
yeah lets try that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:21 AM  
I'll tweet at them when I'm more awake  
[3]  
  


####  _#spoilers_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 AM  
<https://dathen.tumblr.com/post/621780952770805760/trickerydickerydock-just-made-the-mistake-of>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**It Me**](https://dathen.tumblr.com/post/621780952770805760/trickerydickerydock-just-made-the-mistake-of)  
Y a l l  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:50 AM  
IT IS NOT JON'S FAULT  
I CAN'T REMEMBER WHO BLAMES JON FOR THIS IN STRUNG OUT BUT IT IS NOT HIS FAULT  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 AM  
The spider  
[☝2]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:51 AM  
FUCK THE WEB  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:51 AM  
And obviously both I and the post are with you  
Fuck the web!!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM  
FUCKING EVRYONE IS BLAMING JON AND IT SUCKS SO SO MUCH  
WHY DOES EVERYONE SHIT ON HIM SO MUCH HES TRYING HIS FUCKING BEST!!!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:54 AM  
Because he’s the easiest scapegoat ever  
People blame him for shit and he’s like “yep, I’m awful”  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:54 AM  
yeah  
i wanna shake him while telling him its not his fault  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 AM  
Im so mad. I'm gonna go reread ceylon until I'm not so mad.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:55 AM  
just aggressivly positive  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 AM  
Also we can fucking. Do that  
Remember  
Hes literally here we can tell at him about how hes not a terrible person and hes VERY deserving of love and a fair chance  
[☝4]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:55 AM  
i cannot physically shake jon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 AM  
Not with that attitude  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:56 AM  
ARE YOU SAYING TO TRANCEND THE DIGITAL MEDIA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:56 AM  
I  
MAYBE!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:56 AM  
that might be possible?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM  
I REALLY WANT TO GIVE HIM A HUG AND ALSO SEE WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:57 AM  
like we know that there are links to that world  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:57 AM  
Ask him to take a selfie and upload it here  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:57 AM  
but just wanting to hug somone and shake them until thney stop blaming themselves for falling into a trap  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:58 AM  
I feel like he would either be too embarrassed or uncomfortable  
Someone ask martin how hot jon is  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:58 AM  
is likely not a good enough reason to risk  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:58 AM  
I dont trust Jon's answer  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:58 AM  
to risk going over where the fears are  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:58 AM  
I mean if I can get in with the vast or Beholding I might dig it but I'd probably get snapped up real quick  
Im.baby  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:58 AM  
“Im so mad. I'm gonna go reread ceylon until I'm not so mad.”  
@gay for Beholding ~~what's Ceylon~~  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 AM  
the avatars are pretty fucked up by their connection to the fears in canon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:59 AM  
NO 1 WHAT  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:59 AM  
NO 1 WAHT  
HOW DO  
WHAT  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:59 AM  
Please be nice to me  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:00 AM  
GO READ CEYLON RIGHT NOW ITS LIKE A BALM TO UR SENSES(edited)  
ITS WONDERFUL  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:00 AM  
But what is it!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:00 AM  
A fic  
Ceylon, assam, darjeeling  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:00 AM  
A TMA fic?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:00 AM  
Yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:01 AM  
Link me, I guess  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:01 AM  
[ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577347/chapters/48849719](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577347/chapters/48849719)  
[**ceylon, assam, and darjeeling - Chapter 1 - Sciosa - The M...**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577347/chapters/48849719)  
Is rly good  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:01 AM  
it is  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:01 AM  
Ew it's lonely eyes  
No thank you  
Sorry but I'm not touching that with a ten foot poll  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:02 AM  
ok  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:02 AM  
K valid that u dont like that  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:03 AM  
have some good cows then  
  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:03 AM  
!!!!! Excellent cows  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:03 AM  
MINI COWS  
THEY ARE SO SMOL  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:03 AM  
I have a purring cat,,,,, she's very good  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 AM  
my cat is trying to suffacate my dad  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 AM  
I love her more than words can say actually  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 AM  
i keep having to pull her off his face  
but now it is sleep time so i am not bothering  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:04 AM  
One of her teefies is longer than the rest and it sticks out and it is actually the cutest thing ever?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:04 AM  
kdfhfkhsksdhkshfdhfd  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:01 AM  
I've been awake for an hour and I still haven't put my glasses on lmao  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:01 AM  
moos  
moods  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:01 AM  
M o o s  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:02 AM  
good cows  
  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 AM  
All I have is a good cat  
I put on my glasses but Buffy woke up :(  
She's still close and now she's purring but she isn't touching me  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:06 AM  
a very good kitty  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 AM  
The best kitty, actually  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:07 AM  
No1 Cat  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:21 AM  
Wait, it's showing up on social media? I thought it was just us noticing...  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:22 AM  
Nope, it's been everywhere, except reddit, where the posts keep disappearing  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:24 AM  
*pretends I've been on any social media other than Discord in the last 3 weeks* ..........ah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:25 AM  
Lmao  
  


####  _#spoilers_

**PrincessFire** Today at 11:25 AM  
.....y'all remember Cat can and probably _will_ read all of this?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:25 AM  
He can't open the links, right? So he can't really understand what we're talking about  
And the things he can are very nice  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:25 AM  
Fair, just. Pointing it out. I'm very tired, don't mind me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:26 AM  
Valid  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:27 PM  
lets hope michael never gives him access to the links  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 2:32 PM  
I don't think they exist on their side  
So how would he get access, y'know?  
Idk interdimensional metaphysics or whatever isn't exactly my forte  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:39 PM  
their magic system function on nightmare logic and having the characters read fic ive written aboutb them has been the topic of a fari few nightmares ive had  
so who the hell knows  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:54 PM  
It _does_ work on nightmare logic, so it _might_ allow them to see our stuff. I just feel weird reccing stuff about them where they can see and ask incriminating questions like "What's lonelyeyes?" Because I don't know if _you_ want to explain that, but I super don't. I'd like to think they'll just look and go "I can guess, I don't want to know." But I also googled 2 girls, 1 cup and blue waffle against the recommendations of multiple people. I regretted it and I'm not even an avatar of the eye.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:09 PM  
I've never googled those two things I never intend to  
Although I know what 2 girls 1 cup is about from cultural osmosis, unfortunately  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 4:15 PM  
???  
you know what I don't wanna know  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:15 PM  
You really really don't  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 4:15 PM  
well now im scared to know  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:15 PM  
Good  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 4:15 PM  
But my point is that _I'm_ the sort of person who googles these things, and I'm not even being pushed into it. Just saying.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:02 PM  
I'm just going to take one for the team and say it while they're not active, so we hopefully don't have to have that conversation in real time  
lonelyeyes refers to a romantic and/or sexual relationship between elias bouchard and peter lukas  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:02 PM  
Jashsjsgsjshs  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:03 PM  
Purr, you're braver than any US marine.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:03 PM  
lol  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 9:04 PM  
amazing  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:27 PM  
Purr, I'm in awe  
None of them have met Peter yet tho gave they? I mean Peter shows up much later in the season  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:40 PM  
I don't think so, no  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:48 PM  
So they don't even know why it squicks me out  
Besides the very fact of shipping Elias Bouchard with anybody  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:49 PM  
why _does_ it squick you out? if you're comfortable talking about it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:49 PM  
Idk it's a squick I don't have proper reasoning  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:49 PM  
valid  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:50 PM  
I don't like Elias  
I don't like Peter  
I don't feel the need to ship them and in fact would very much like to not ship them  
And that's before you get into the ethics of them being real people  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 PM  
gd yeah it's still hard to wrap my head around  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:31 PM  
Ugh yeah reading fics is kind of weird now huh! This fucking sucks  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:31 PM  
"kind of"  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:32 PM  
Listen  
I work a shitty minimum wage job. I have a certain amount of denial just inside of me at all times  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
are OCs still okay? can we still make original characters? are avatarsonas glorifying irl murder and fear??  
 _hug_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:33 PM  
My avatarsona is sexy and I'm going to draw him more at some point but being confronted by the idea that these are real, suffering people makes this all fucking SUCK(edited)  
Like I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that any content I create is inherently at odds with the actual real life of these people. And isnt that a trip  
And it's hard! To think about! Because I'm just a little baby working full time while trying not to go insane by making fandom content on the side and then CHARACTERS REAL.  
And jon sims is in my discord and I want to give him a fucking hug and I have to side eye all the weird shit I've drawn and try not to fall into an anxious despair over it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:37 PM  
 _hugs_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:38 PM  
Thanks purr  
We should probably ask jon how he feels about this too, instead of just speculating and feeling like shit  
But I gotta get back to work so  
Mwah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:39 PM  
mwah mwah 🧡  
  
 _Wednesday, March 22_ _nd_ _, 2017 || Thursday, June 25_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
7:31 AM GMT_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:31 AM  
jon i see u are on @CatArchivist care to weigh in? we're very concerned about your comfort in this space, especially with regards to fan creations on our end  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:31 AM  
Oof yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:31 AM  
Oh, give me a minute to back read. I haven't checked the chat in a bit.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:32 AM  
 ~~i hate rpf~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:32 AM  
it's fun how the fanworks channel was pretty lively and then we found out what was what and it Dried the FUCK Up  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:33 AM  
I mean. Yes  
Because I hate rpf and very suddenly this became rpf  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:33 AM  
entirely understandably so!  
just the Contrast  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:34 AM  
Jon, rpf is real person fiction  
As in writing fanfiction about real people  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 AM  
Hm. Well, it is a rather tricky question, isn't it? I won't deny that it's... odd, seeing art and talk about me, that doesn't really look like me but is _very_ specific about some things. Like my job, and the horrible things I've been dealing with. That's certainly something... not great. But it also feels very disconnected from _me_ me. It's almost like the "Jon" people like to make art of and write about isn't really me, like it's still a character. I certainly wouldn't go out of my way to consume any of the more in depth stuff or read any of the... fic, certainly. But I don't think I really have a problem with it in practice? I don't want to tell a bunch of wonderfully talented artists and writers to stop making art and expressing themselves creatively just because I'm a bit weirded out. It still feels like a character, in those senses, and I want people to still be able to... enjoy it in any ways that they can. I may be living through some sort of hell but people seem to like to draw much happier scenarios. That's honestly kind of nice.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:35 AM  
my general rule is, if they were alive within living memory, I'm not comfortable reading/writing content about them  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:36 AM  
I suppose you could think about, say, if I asked someone to draw me, and I gave them photo references and everything. That's _me._ But all the art and the writing, it kind of... isn't. Me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:37 AM  
I don't want to read content about Jane Austen anymore than I want to read content about Taylor Swift and I'm a huge fan of both  
Hmm  
I guess that makes sense, Jon  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 AM  
I also just don't want to be rude, or hurt anyone by trying to outlaw making content about me. The circumstances are so outside the norm that I want people to still be comfortable.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 AM  
that's totally valid number one we all have our own lines in the sand  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:38 AM  
jon i think you just have anxiety  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 AM  
That may well be true.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 AM  
I mean, you also deserve to be comfortable  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:38 AM  
yeah! absolutely you do  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 AM  
 ~~you probably have generalized anxiety disorder~~ but that doesn't mean your limits aren't very real  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:39 AM  
nods nods  
youre allowed to set boundaries  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:39 AM  
Yes, well... Everything I said before still applies. It doesn't really bother me. But maybe, no sharing stuff about the more... _traumatic_ bits. I'd really rather not like to be reminded of them, or see them... rendered in detail.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 AM  
Yeah  
And I think we should also in general avoid discussing. Um. Post season 3 things?  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 AM  
 ~~so ix-nay on the "sometimes it's really fun to lean into tormenting characters" wrt tma content, then~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 AM  
Yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:40 AM  
yeah absolutely  
god  
i dont think i could hurt jon if i tried before this, but now. sweet jesus  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 AM  
gd fuck no  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:41 AM  
I don't want to hurt Jon :(  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 AM  
i just want to think about this man getting through all his problems and going to therapy  
hes my fucking friend now! what the fuck!  
this is my friend!  
i just want the things i want for all of my friends, i want him to be happy and safe because i care about him!  
oh my god its really hitting me all over again isnt it  
hes my _friend_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:42 AM  
Fuck  
I mean  
Listen  
That's such a weird  
This is like I suddenly became friends with Taylor Swift  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:42 AM  
right! it really didnt sink in b4  
this man _likes us, specifically_  
he called us his _friends_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 AM  
???? Why  
I mean I know I named myself friend instead of stan but. This was more of a wish than a fact  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:43 AM  
no he said it, i remember !  
and i was reeling then and i am now  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:44 AM  
I,,,,,, oh shit  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:44 AM  
i dont even have to ask "can you imagine" because its FUCKING HAPPENING TO US  
god i want to wrap him up in a blanket  
hes our _FRIEND!!!_ (edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:45 AM  
My urge to give him a hug has gotten ten times stronger now  
  


####  _#spoilers_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 AM  
permission to share an opinion that's based on a lot more information than you willingly shared with us?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 AM  
Of course, go ahead.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:44 AM  
One of the things that matters _most_ in people being able to cope with trauma is having a sense of control. And you've had a lot of trauma already and counting, and _very little_ control available to you so far.  
So if we can make this server, this space, somewhere where you _can_ have some idea of what to expect, where you can find solid ground? That seems worth doing.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:46 AM  
NODS ENTHUSIASTICALLY IN THE BACKGROUND  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:46 AM  
(And like. if people still want to make and share content about you? they can do it _literally anywhere else_. We're negotiating boundaries for the server, not for the entire internet, which we couldn't do if we tried.)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 AM  
^^^^^  
To all of it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:47 AM  
yes yes to this  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:47 AM  
I think that would be... nice. I really appreciate the care and attention you're giving to the more esoteric aspects of my whole... situation. It's very. I don't know how to describe it. Sweet? I really appreciate it. I'm not used to people caring this much about my comfort.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 AM  
 ~~yeah and that's the problem~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:48 AM  
my god jon im going to fucking cry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:49 AM  
you deserve nice things bby  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 AM  
Jon wtf  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:49 AM  
im so glad we're your friends now you deserve this support ALL THE TIME  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 AM  
Do you understand why I said I wanted to hug you??? Wtf Jon wtf  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:50 AM  
you deserve comfort! you deserve attention and care!! you deserve it!!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 AM  
We want you to be comfortable you ass  
Take care of yourself and be nice to yourself!!!!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:51 AM  
You can all be very... enthusiastic. And it can be overwhelming. But in good ways. I don't know that I have the right words for it but it's... moving. Or something. I don't know how to react to people caring this much other than to be just overwhelmed.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:52 AM  
we're so here for you, its ok to take time to adjust  
it can be so hard after a life of social isolation to start loving yourself again. believe me, ive been there too! so were here for you, and you can take all the time you need to start getting better at accepting our enthusiastic love and support  
  


####  _#2020_

**the admiral** Today at 7:50 AM  
<https://tenor.com/view/friends-joey-tribbiani-matt-le-blanc-shocked-gif-14763021>  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 AM  
Give!!! Jon!!!! Hugs!!!!!!!!!  
[👆2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 AM  
Kat sjdndkrjskd  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:52 AM  
AM I WRONG  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 AM  
No that's exactly what it feels like  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 AM  
YEAH BASICALLLY  
i love jon so fucking much im crying  
hes my FRIEND and im SUPPORTIN GHIM and i LOVE HIM  
  


####  _#spoilers_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 AM  
Listen I'm no stranger to self hatred  
It's a recurring part of my life  
But I just have to remember that my brain is lying to myself because I _am_ lovable and so are you  
And since we're friends now, it is my duty to tell you to get your head out of your ass and accept some goddamn affection  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:54 AM  
Well, that's certainly one way to get the point across (joking, joking!)  
But I... Yes. I appreciate all of you. It's overwhelming and wonderful to have so many friends that support me so much. I'm unused to it, but I... really like it, so far. It's nice, not being so alone all the time.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:54 AM  
Jon. I'm going to fucking cry  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:55 AM  
i wish i could hug you so fucking bad  
[☝3]  
im LITERALLY crying jon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 AM  
Hugs are so necessary  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:55 AM  
Oh, goodness.  
I don't want to make anyone cry.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:55 AM  
jon shut the fuck up im crying because i love you these are EMOTIONAL tears  
[☝2] [❗2]  
you have to let them happen  
its about the love  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 AM  
God I'd give you the b i g g e s t h u g right now  
A bear hug is a phrase in English too right?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:56 AM  
everyone wants to hug you and you would DESERVE it!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:56 AM  
I know what you mean, at least, yes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:57 AM  
Ok good  
Although I've sort of lost the thread of what you're actually comfortable with us sharing  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:00 AM  
Oh, ah, just. None of the traumatic stuff. That hits a bit too close to home, and it makes me extremely uncomfortable to see it displayed in detail because it reminds me that thousands of people I don't know know intimate details about my life and the things that haunt me. And maybe nothing... weird. But those pictures of "Jon" in pride flag colors, or similarly sort of detached things. Those were nice, those are fine. Safe, I should say. Cute, even.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 AM  
Nice  
Ok thank you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 AM  
You're welcome. Thank you all. Really.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 AM  
No problem  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 AM  
This has been a bit overwhelming but in a... very good way, I think. Is it silly to tell you I've been smiling for a lot of this conversation? That feels a bit embarrassing to admit, but it's just all. Nice. It's nice to be liked.  
[💜3]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:05 AM  
god jon  
jesus christ  
we need to fucking protect you  
youre too sweet and good  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:05 AM  
Did I mention I want to hug you? Fucking hell I want to hug you  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:05 AM  
you deserve all the hugs  
georgie needs to give you lots of hugs from us  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:06 AM  
Georgie does indeed give good hugs.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:06 AM  
GOOD!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:06 AM  
And Martin and everybody else !!!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:06 AM  
MARTIN HUGS WOULD BE GOOD TOO  
hes  
hes big, right  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:06 AM  
Literally the only canon information we have about him is that he's big  
His appearance that is  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:07 AM  
SHUT UP I NEED TO HEAR IT FROM THE MAN HIMSELF  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:07 AM  
Yes, Martin is big, and very... um. Plush. I'm not good at describing people. He looks soft.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:07 AM  
FUCKING  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
FAT PEOPLE RIGHTS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 AM  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I bet Martin is so huggable oh my God  
I just want to hug both of you you both deserve affection and love  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 AM  
SORRY sorry if we're being overbearing we're just very excited. and we want to give you hugs. and your other friends, Martin and Georgie, could give you hugs in our place!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 AM  
This is from a place of love only  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:09 AM  
It's fine, hah, I'm used to your enthusiasm by now. It's cute. And I don't know that Martin is really my friend, right now but. I'd like to be friends. So I'm going to try.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:10 AM  
YES try!!!  
thats so good! thats such a good mindset jon look at how far uve come(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:10 AM  
MaRtIn IsNt My FrIeNd  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:10 AM  
seeking friendship out  
alskfdjlksjlkfdsjlkdf  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 AM  
No like listen I'm proud of you for this development of seeking out affection  
But of course he's your friend!!!(edited)  
One person in all the world who never believed you killed a man and never would  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:12 AM  
I was a bit of an arse for... a long while. So I'm going to make amends and try again to be friends. I've already apologised a bit but there must be more I have to do. Still, I'm trying.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:12 AM  
i mean, also like.  
ask  
ask martin if youre friends  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:12 AM  
Yes do that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:12 AM  
is he up  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:12 AM  
Doesn't he work?  
It's eight am  
People who work are up at eight am  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:12 AM  
I mean... he's probably up?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:13 AM  
Then send him a message bb  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:13 AM  
If you think it's a good idea, I could try.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:13 AM  
YES DO IT  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:13 AM  
!!!!!

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 8:14 AM  
So this may seem a little out of nowhere but the discord people are urging me to do this so I have a question.  
Are we friends?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:14 AM  
I. I hope so?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:15 AM  
I know I haven't treated you very well in the past- the stalking was so extremely inappropriate and I'm still very sorry- but I promise I'll be better, and I really am trying.  
Oh.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:15 AM  
I know you're trying. The first thing you said to me was an apology and then you tried to save my life. I.  
Yes, we're friends.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:16 AM  
Oh. That's nice.  
Yes, that's really nice. Thank you, Martin. For. Uh. Being my friend.  
You probably have to get ready for work and I think I hear the Admiral knocking something over in the kitchen so I have to go have a good day at work goodbye!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:17 AM  
Bye then  
  


####  _#spoilers_

**CatArchivist** Today at 8:17 AM  
Alright I asked and he said yes and then I think I embarrassed myself oh god.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:18 AM  
jon that is. adorable  
im glad u have confirmation that youre friends  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:18 AM  
💜💜💜  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:19 AM  
and sometimes opening urself up like that is a little embarrassing and thats ok, its all worth it in the end  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:19 AM  
.... You're right. And it wasn't that bad, I'm sure I'm just overthinking things again.  
I think I'm going to go lay down, this has all been a lot, for one morning. Thank you all for being here for me, again. I just. It's really nice. To have friends.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:20 AM  
see u later!!! have a good nap  
remember that we luv u  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:26 AM  
I hope you have a relaxing morning ✨✨  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:16 AM  
*offers many hugs for Jon* We want to support and be there for you because you deserve it.  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincessFire** Today at 11:17 AM  
GiveJonhugs....2k17? 2020? Gib hugs  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:50 PM  
GIVE JON HUGS, 2K♾  
[👆6]  
  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:36 PM  
So my friend is listening to TMA for the first time and he's just starting season 2  
And out of nowhere I got the following message: "i love michael he's a buddy and a baby and i love him"  
So @Michaelwitha🐝 you have a fan!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:41 PM  
He said "he talks like me and has a beautiful laugh and i want us to be pals" I said "he doesn't talk like you" so he responded "dude has an indistinguishable accent and uses strange metaphors and clumsy phrasings and has in jokes with himself, he's basically me"(edited)  
I'm not sure your accent is indistinguishable but otherwise he's got a point  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 4:41 PM  
Michael being straigh up read!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:49 PM  
"another point in his favor, dude owns ikea, as a lesbian i'm contractually obligated to like him"  
He's fuckin got a point  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 4:51 PM  
dsvg;khdafkhfdhfdkgk  
  


####  _#new-episode-spoilers_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:27 PM  
Today's episode actually only made me wanna hug these people even more ???  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:12 PM  
RIGHT?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:14 PM  
i am no longer lisenting to eps, i cannot. i will only read until i am able to interact with humans in meat space again  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:14 PM  
You're valid. They're very tough.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:15 PM  
also once again i HATE the dark  
with such a passion  
like i haven't read it yet and i am dreading it  
i am actually thinking about skipping it altogether  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:21 PM  
You'd be valid for it. It answers a very important question in a Very Painful Way.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:22 PM  
Yeah this one hurted  
  


####  _#general_

**PrincessFire** Today at 6:12 PM  
XDD  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 7:01 PM  
oh thank you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:02 PM  
I'll tell him you said that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:45 PM  
he responded with a heart react  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:45 PM  
nice  
hmm it would seem michael is off line,  
knackered from all it's labeling perhaps?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:49 PM  
?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:49 PM  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcFClP3Ic3c&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcFClP3Ic3c&feature=youtu.be)  
[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/)  
[Rysttle Winters](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfcWAhyP-79M3NsWg-hfyAg)  
[**The Magnus Archives Animatic - Magnuspod Bloopers : Michael has bee...**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcFClP3Ic3c)  
  
  
**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:50 PM  
AHSHDGSJDHSJDJDFH  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:50 PM  
with his label maker of **_DOOM_**  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:51 PM  
lmaooooo  
I forgot about that one  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:51 PM  
valid  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 8:52 PM  
I love that audio he's so precioussss  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:52 PM  
such a good audio  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 8:53 PM  
And Jonny's laugh at the end has me dead  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:54 PM  
its so GOOD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:54 PM  
Everyone laughing and having a good time is GOOD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:54 PM  
yes!!!  
such a contrast to like everything else everywhere  
getting the outtakes episode was just. pure joy  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 8:55 PM  
ye  
and you can just here the smile in alex's voice  
just  
:3  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:11 PM  
Jon buddy @CatArchivist I know we had a whole convo about this last night (or this morning for you I guess) but I am having a crisis bc whenever I sit down to draw I only ever draw jon and martin and its WEIRD now help me out. Give me like. A suggestion or something  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:12 PM  
Oh, um. Sure.  
I should say also, I think your design for the character is rather cute. Your art that I've seen is very nice.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:13 PM  
I'm going. To  
Explode  
Holy SHIT you have no idea how much ur approval means to me wtf wtf I'm cryin  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:14 PM  
Please don't cry, I wasn't trying to distress you.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:14 PM  
Jon shut UPP I love you so much you're so nice shut upppp  
Anyway now I NEED to draw something with the hashtag jon stamp of approval so gimme  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:16 PM  
Let me think, then. I've never been asked something like this before. In any respect, the art or the... circumstances.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:18 PM  
Maybe draw... Jon and the Admiral? Cats are fun to draw, right? That would be fun.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:18 PM  
 ~~draw my namesake~~  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:18 PM  
 ~~draw teh kitteh~~  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:19 PM  
 _wait how accurate are the fan designs_  
also I JUST FINISHED MY LAST FINAL OF THE TERM ITS OFFICIALLY SUMMER  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:19 PM  
it sJUNE  
KLDJSFHLDHGFHDFJA  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:20 PM  
kitty!!!!!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:20 PM  
I VE BEEN IN SUMMER COURSES FOR OVER A MONTH NOW  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM  
Today was my last official day of classes!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:20 PM  
Um. Not, very. Accurate, I mean. Which helps with my ability to distance myself from them. The dark skin is right, and the grey streaks, but it's kind of hard to make cartoons look terribly similar to real people. Especially when you don't actually know what I look like.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:20 PM  
hell no, no way am i taking summer classes this term  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM  
We still have makeup classes for classes that got cancelled  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:20 PM  
not with the plague happening  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM  
Then my exams last till early August lol  
@CatArchivist oh it's good to know that at least!  
Can I ask  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:21 PM  
oh thats good! we can separate fan!jon from real!jon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:21 PM  
I WILL DRAW THIS NOW OK  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM  
... I'm sorry in advance for if this offensive  
Are you short?  
Or  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:21 PM  
I’d suggest sharing a picture, but...internet privacy is a thing at the best of times  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM  
Is Martin much taller than you?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:21 PM  
and given how much _else_ we know I’m sure it’d be nice to keep at least one detail about you that we _don’t_ know  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:21 PM  
.... yes.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:21 PM  
OMG  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM  
 ~~i knew it~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:21 PM  
I am not. A large man.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:21 PM  
MARTIN TOL JON SMOL  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM  
!!!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:21 PM  
@KeatsLover99 get yo butt in this convo  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:22 PM  
yeah?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:22 PM  
how much taller than jon are you  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:22 PM  
oh. Um. I'm fairly taller than him, yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:22 PM  
nice!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:22 PM  
Martin is quite a bit bigger than me, yes.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:22 PM  
DON’T GET SHIPPY GUTS  
*GUYS  
WE’VE BEEN WEIRD ENOUGH WITH JON  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:23 PM  
it is so hard rn  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
AKSHDKDHDJFJ THE URGE THE URGE IS REAL  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:23 PM  
I'll try !!! But it's hard  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:23 PM  
it’s hard for me too lol  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:23 PM  
IM NOT TRYING TO BE SHIPPY I LEGIT DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:23 PM  
look they are cuddling hieght diff  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:23 PM  
  
  


####  _#general_

**the admiral** Today at 10:23 PM  
question are you tall enough to use his head as a chin rest cuz i do that to my short friends ALL the time its so fun  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:23 PM  
I haven't tried...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:23 PM  
Oh, um. I wouldn't be opposed to that, I suppose. A hug. From a friend.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:24 PM  
Ajdgskdgsigdskdydjgdjsgdjdgdhd  
You guys need to hang out when Jon's not a murder suspect jesus christ  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:24 PM  
friend cuddles are good  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:24 PM  
ye  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:23 PM  
AJSGSHSHDV JON!!!!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:23 PM  
like just optimal for cuddles  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:23 PM  
HE WOULDNT BE OPPOSED  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:24 PM  
IM NOT TRYING TO BE SHIPPY I LEGIT DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS  
@the admiral honestly I outright ship my friends I mean I'm invested in my friends' love lives  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
oh I absolutely ship friends too!! but like cause of the circumstances?? I feel like we should tread carefully  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:24 PM  
Of course he wouldn't be opposed!!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:24 PM  
OPTIMAL CUDDLES  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:24 PM  
I SHALL ADVOCATE FOR CUDDLES OF ALL KINDS  
JON IS TOUCH STARVED  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:24 PM  
CUDDLE THE BOI  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:24 PM  
HE NEEDS HUGS  
GIVEJONHUGS2K♾  
[☝4][❗4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:25 PM  
H u g s f o r m y b o i s  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 10:24 PM  
I wouldn't be opposed to hugging when Jon is not a murder suspect anymore yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:25 PM  
my friends and i sometimes do this thing where we just end up in a tangled pile of limbs  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:25 PM  
oh yessss  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:25 PM  
cuz we cuddle in weird positions  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:25 PM  
Jon does deserve the hugs. We are advocating for more hugs for this man  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:25 PM  
I did a cuddle sleepover once and then ended up sleeping by myself rip  
It was AT MY APARTMENT  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:26 PM  
I am touch starved and I dont have any regular human contact but JON DOESNT HAVE TO BE so GET TO IT  
Friends deserve hugs  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:26 PM  
i used to have a picture of me and two other friends cuddles on a couch that was too small and one of us is straight up on top of the other two, one of us is sitting half upright, and then i was hanging off the couch after sliding while trying to lay in the upright friend's lap  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:26 PM  
Jon is a murder suspect, tabby, and Daisy suspects Martin knows where he is  
They can't just hang out  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:26 PM  
I said LATER  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:26 PM  
^^^^^  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM  
Ok fine  
 _later_ (edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:27 PM  
also @no. 1 friebd you deserve cuddles too  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM  
Thank you,,,,,  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:27 PM  
i see your sleepover story  
the chat moves fast  
but not fast enough to escape my AFFECTION  
[💜4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM  
I'm spending next weekend at my best friend's place there will be cuddles  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:27 PM  
hell yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:27 PM  
It really does move quite quickly.  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM  
do we want to plan about ways to clear jon’s name?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:27 PM  
Hmmmmm probably  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:27 PM  
ye  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM  
Yeah  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:27 PM  
Yes, please.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:28 PM  
WAIT DID THEY EVER DUST THE PIPE FOR FINGERPRINTS  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:28 PM  
I would very much like to be able to leave Georgie's flat. I think she's getting a little bit sick of me.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:28 PM  
DAISY USE REAL POLICE TACTICS PLS  
[😅5]  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:28 PM  
I can't imagine getting sick of you  
I mean.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:28 PM  
Oh.  
  


####  _#2020_

**the admiral** Today at 10:28 PM  
ASFNEARIKOFNASEFKAESNFAWESOFNAESFSEADFNAEW  
MARTIN  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:28 PM  
JAHSHDHDISJDJSGDJSHDD MAHTIN!!!  
WHAT THE FUCK IM GONNA SCREAM  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:29 PM  
OK THIS IS IT I CANT NOT SHIP THEM  
I SHIP MY IRL FRIENDS ITS NOT THAT WEIRD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:29 PM  
They're so sweet,,,,,  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:30 PM  
MAHTIN  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:31 PM  
I...love them...  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:31 PM  
I love them so much  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:28 PM  
on the bright side, seems like daisy’s the only one who’s actually invested in bringing jon to justice (or “justice”, at least)  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:29 PM  
yeah no pretty sure she just wants to murder him  
[☝2]  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:29 PM  
Anyway. I'm sure Georgie likes having you around.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:29 PM  
so if we can find a way to deal with her (preferably better than what goes down in canon) then the situation’s basically handled  
WAIT  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:29 PM  
At the very least most of us know how frustrating it is to be stuck inside  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:29 PM  
Thank you for the vote of confidence, Martin.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:29 PM  
she likely isn't going to accept any eveidence that doesn't point towrads jon as the culprit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:29 PM  
WAIT JON  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:29 PM  
But yeah Daisy needs to be dealt with  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:29 PM  
JON DID YOU DO THE SHIRT THING  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:29 PM  
Yes?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:30 PM  
THE SHIRT THING RIGHT!!1  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:30 PM  
Oh, um. Maybe. A bit.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM  
HAVE YOU BEEN IN DAISY’S DREAMS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM  
You HAVE?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:30 PM  
👀  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM  
OMG what did you write on it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM  
What did the shirt sayyy  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:30 PM  
Shirt thing?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:31 PM  
Jon you wanna answer that one?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM  
Yes, I'm alright with answering it.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
we suggested that to make the statement givers feel better he write stuff on his shirt so when he shows up in their dreams the shirt would give them messages  
oh oops  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:31 PM  
F, Kat  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:31 PM  
listen,,,  
i get excited ok  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM  
I know you all do.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:32 PM  
It's a recurring problem  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:32 PM  
im too ADHD for this lmao  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:32 PM  
gddammit kat  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:32 PM  
But yes, I haunt nightmares because I'm not entirely human anymore. I made a shirt that says "Sorry for haunting your dreams, this is Elias Bouchard's fault." Because I hate him.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:32 PM  
VALID  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:33 PM  
I mean -  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
it’s true and you should say it  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:33 PM  
Right. And Daisy has a dream?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:33 PM  
SO SHE'S SEEN THIS SHIRT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
HAS SHE SEEN IT  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:33 PM  
Oh. Hm...she has, hasn't she.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM  
HAVE YOU BEEN IN HER DREAM WITH THE SHIRT YET  
:0  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:33 PM  
 ~~i love how i was playing destiny 2 and just got completely sidetracked by this chat~~  
 ~~my crucible teammates probably hate me~~ ~~😂~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM  
Oof  
Anyway, how How has Daisy reacted to The Shirt  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:34 PM  
I love how the strikethrough makes the emoji look like it’s wearing a blindfold  
[😹4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM  
Martin you've probably seen her the recent-est  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:34 PM  
emojis are safe from the eye  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:34 PM  
uh, I didn't really notice anything in particular...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:34 PM  
I mean, every time I have her dream she just growls at me.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:35 PM  
mood tho  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:35 PM  
....yeah, that’s Daisy all right  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:35 PM  
I can't really change the nightmare itself.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:35 PM  
 ~~oh to have Daisy growl at me~~  
[☝2]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:35 PM  
:/  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:35 PM  
Jon using emoticons sometimes GETS ME  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:36 PM  
fkdkdkfkgk  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**the admiral** Today at 10:35 PM  
 ~~horny on main are we~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:35 PM  
I'm sorry I'm sorry it's late and I'm lonely  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:35 PM  
its ok youre valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:35 PM  
oh I think we talked about jon changing his sleep schedule a while back?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:36 PM  
Yeah but he's been active at all times of the day  
Even if he did take a nap at eight am ......  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:36 PM  
 ~~i totally havent done that before whoops~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:36 PM  
I sleep horribly. Just. Any time. Sometimes during the day, sometimes at night. I think its partly the nightmares and partly the fact that I probably have ADHD and I have almost nothing to do right now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:36 PM  
I've done it after pulling an all nighter  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:36 PM  
 ~~100% ive never fallen asleep at 8am and woken up at 7pm~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:37 PM  
Lol mood Kat  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:37 PM  
 ~~and ive TOTALLY never done it multiple nights in a row~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:37 PM  
Yeah, that’s fair  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:37 PM  
Anyway. Jon. Get a sleep schedule  
We're trying to get you healthy  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:37 PM  
im literally a vampire lol  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:38 PM  
 ~~same on havign daisy growl at me, on one hand ACAB all the way but just her growling fhasjkfddlfgh~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:38 PM  
Djdjdjdkfgkksskap  
Not to quote Kat or anything but  
 ~~horny on main are we~~  
[😎3]  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:38 PM  
i think about that scene from season 4 and my brain turns to mush  
its ridiculous  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:38 PM  
I'm with you  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:38 PM  
I am incredibly confused  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:39 PM  
I think my ability to focus on my actual physical health is being severely hindered by several factors outside of my control right now. Least of which is the fact that I feel like garbage without a statement.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:39 PM  
we are being lesbianson main martin(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:39 PM  
The statement is the cake at the end of the proper-sleep-schedule meal  
I'm a non binary bisexual but sure  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:39 PM  
or atleast we are being monsterf*ers  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:40 PM  
Oh I'm definitely being a monster. Uh. Lover  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:40 PM  
without spoiling too much daisy is an avatar of the hunt who later on tries to be good, and during a scene where the crew are in danger she gives in to it completely and goes full on monster  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:40 PM  
That's literally a fuckton of spoilers Kat I was trying to avoid it  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:40 PM  
SORRY  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:41 PM  
i mean most of us already knew  
but yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:41 PM  
i didnt give any context tho  
just that she goes full monster  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:41 PM  
no context only the best bits  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:42 PM  
The best bit being _the growl_  
All the queers who are attracted to women Felt Something when that happened  
[👆2]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:42 PM  
YUP  
CAN CONFIRM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:42 PM  
Nods nods  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:43 PM  
 ~~my hands hurt so much from typing two 5 page research papers in the last 48 hours and typing is painful rn but I CANT MISS OUT ON THIS CONVERSATION GODDAMMIT~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:43 PM  
Okay let's be nice to the awkward TMI workers and not continue talking sexually about the police officer hunting one of them down  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:43 PM  
ok fair  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:44 PM  
Even though this is absolutely after Daisy becomes unequivocally a good guy  
Anyway! Martin should figure out if she's gotten the message if he can  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:44 PM  
my hands: momther pls let us Rest  
me: BUT JON  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:44 PM  
I suppose I can try?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:44 PM  
I would appreciate that. I've been told that perhaps one of the things Daisy and I can currently agree on would be a hatred of Elias.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:45 PM  
I don't know when she'll come by next, though. It's not like I have her number.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:45 PM  
That's for the best.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:46 PM  
All I'm saying is it's preferable if it happens _before_ she kidnaps Jon  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:45 PM  
 ~~i want her number~~  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 10:46 PM  
 ~~god we are such disasters~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:46 PM  
We are  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:47 PM  
do you want to know how the situation is resolved in canon? (vis-a-vis jon being an active murder suspect and daisy being an active threat)  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:48 PM  
that might be helpful, yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:49 PM  
I've got to go. Talk to you all in a bit.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:50 PM  
okay so on...April 9th, I think, jon is out of the house for the afternoon paying a visit to another avatar. Daisy’s managed to track him down and find him there. She threatens to kill him and gives him a scar as part of that  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:50 PM  
stay safe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:50 PM  
one sec  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:00 PM  
Clarification: I am NOT about to be kidnapped I am just busy. Okay bye.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:01 PM  
okay so then basira comes in and stops daisy from killing jon, by suggesting that they could use jon to compel elias into confessing to murder. the three of them go back to the institute to do that.  
First problem with this plan: before they even get there, Elias uses his BS eye powers to know what’s up and he calls the cops over to deal with Daisy (because she’s a bit of a...rogue agent).  
Second problem with this plan: elias is too powerful in comparison to jon, so the compulsion doesn’t work. Although elias confesses on tape to both murders anyway.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:01 PM  
DONT GET KIDNAPPED JON  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 11:04 PM  
 _please_ don't get kidnapped jon  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:04 PM  
Daisy goes to kill elias, elias reveals the cops have arrived and just how _much_ shit daisy is in with them, elias says that daisy and basira could both be killed by the cops. Daisy doesn’t want basira getting hurt. Elias says that if basira joins the archives, he’ll tell the cops it was a false alarm  
and everything goes according to elias’s whim because of course it does  
end result: Jon’s back in the archives, Basira’s in the archive staff with everything that entails, Daisy’s functionally Elias’s attack dog now bc he’s leveraging basira to keep daisy on a leash  
(this is also when elias tells everyone that if he dies, everyone dies)  
(can I just say thank fuck we got Melanie out, thanks @WTGBarker )  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 11:16 PM  
so.....basira is the key to daisy then?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:16 PM  
Yes  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:17 PM  
yes  
later on that sort of switches? like daisy becomes the voice of reason of the two? or atleast the voice of not killing jon  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 11:19 PM  
Daisy ends up reexamining her entire life after she gets trapped for several months (in an honestly horrible situation) and her Hunt connection is cut off, whereas Basira becomes very... narrowly focused after surviving the Unknowing. And kind of hypocritical.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:21 PM  
ye  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:23 PM  
we’re hopefully keeping everyone away from the unknowing, so neither of those should end up happening  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:24 PM  
yeah  
its not likely to work so  
no point in stopping it  
the sacrifices there are really only being kept alive by their fear  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:52 PM  
Everyone shits on jon so hard in s4 it physically hurts me  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:53 PM  
he was trying his fucking best dammit  
[☝5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:54 PM  
He was! And basira keeps threatening to fucking _kill him_ if he """steps out of line""" or whatever  
Makes me legitimately angry  
We really need to figure something out with the statements too. Minimizing the toll of them on other people  
I'm at work but I cannot stop thinking abt this stuff ahdhgsjdgdhd  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 11:57 PM  
have him in funnier and funnier outfits to bed  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:59 PM  
YES

 _Thursday, March 23_ _rd_ _, 2017 || Friday, June 26_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:13 AM GMT_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:13 AM  
If only jon could take objects he was holding with him. Imagine how fucking funny it would be to see your eye monster tormentor clutching a daki  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:14 AM  
maybe he can  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:14 AM  
Has he tested this ? Probably not. Should he? Yes.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:15 AM  
What if teddy bear though?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:19 AM  
Any stuffed animal would be cute as fuck  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:20 AM  
yes  
the cognitive dissonance  
wiould make it either worse or make the victims crackup  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:22 AM  
It would either be super funny or stupid enough to be a break from the nightmare  
Win-win scenario  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:22 AM  
i like it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:22 AM  
The daki would perhaps send people into a bloody rage that completely negates the fear  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:23 AM  
naomi: what the, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:23 AM  
Exactly  
Get angry not scared  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:23 AM  
yep  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:24 AM  
 ~~i dont actually know what a daki is rip~~  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:24 AM  
 ~~those horny body pillow pillow cases~~  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:24 AM  
OH NO  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:25 AM  
lol  
i mean you can get tamer ones  
but yeah generally they are fairly horny on main  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:53 AM  
🍿 So, @KeatsLover99 what you need to do is figure out a way to get Basira involved. She liked Jon as a person. She's very much on Daisy's side, but she also knows what Daisy does. Convince Basira to do some _legit_ detectiving and...god, what was it that Daisy said that got Basira to act? I think it was "Full operational discretion"? Somebody help plz  
@CatArchivist All you need to do is lay low for a while. Do NOT go out investigating things, especially not Jude Perry, we can tell you everything you learn from her, and from Mike of the Vast, too. Be polite to him. Seriously.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:59 AM  
full operational discretion, yes  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:05 AM  
Yeah.  
Also, someone should probably tell Tim. He won't like or be happy about it, but he deserves to be brought in on things. He's going through a lot, and he needs support, too. And I know he's being very scary right now, but he needs you two.  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincessFire** Today at 12:55 AM  
In other news, Jon is saying he's getting weak without statements. The Jurgen Leitner rant worked...should we offer him others?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:55 AM  
I have half of one?  
I'll try to get it done  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:57 AM  
I have a statement I could share. I think it's even a little beholding...  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:01 AM  
he should be getting another one soon, shouldn't he?  
from elias  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:03 AM  
Oh, good point!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:07 AM  
...fuck, how do we help tim with "I can't trust anyone except jon to be who they say they are" stress(edited)  
which he hasn't even _gotten_ yet but we're about to _give_ to him assuming he joins the chat and/or finds out about sasha  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:08 AM  
Ah fuck, I forgot about that.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:08 AM  
Polaroids for the not them stress  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:08 AM  
We can confirm Jon and Martin are themselves, at least?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:08 AM  
Ye  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM  
oh yeah! or tape recorders  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:09 AM  
YEP  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:09 AM  
Tape recorders do the trick.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:09 AM  
Good old fashioned radio tape  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:09 AM  
radio tape  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:10 AM  
Radiation sensitive materials(edited)  
It's how polaroids and tape recorders work  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:11 AM  
tape recorders use magnetic tape  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:12 AM  
Yep  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM  
they're not sensitive to radiation they're sensitive to magnets  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:12 AM  
Radiation as in a wavelength  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM  
yeah  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:13 AM  
Which magnets do in fact have  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:13 AM  
magnetic attraction isn't any form of electromagnetic radiation  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:14 AM  
i have a pair of statements i could give lol  
one hunt and one slaughter  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:15 AM  
which one was the one you wanted to save for vc again?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:16 AM  
the duck one  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:16 AM  
hunt or slaughter  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:16 AM  
slaughter  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:16 AM  
nice  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:16 AM  
lol  
all geese are avatars of the slaughter  
its just a fact of life  
and this goose taught that trait to the local ducks  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:17 AM  
wut. XDD  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:19 AM  
Meanwhile swans are all hunt  
They will CHASE  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:21 AM  
yuuuuuuuuuup  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:26 AM  
Hey if we transcribed a statement could jon eat it here  
Like. Judge's statement  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:27 AM  
i think so? since the leitner rant worked  
so clearly stuff we send here works  
but idk if it has to be FROM our world  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:28 AM  
We should try. So he can still eat a little wo interacting w dangerous avatars  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:28 AM  
ye  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:30 AM  
The way you all talk about the statements like literal food is honestly a bit funny to me at this point. It makes it somehow less horrifying to have it be treated like I have dietary restrictions. Incredible.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:31 AM  
Good!!! Archivist need snack  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:31 AM  
Anyway, I would like you to try with transcribing the statements. Just to see if it works. Thank you.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:32 AM  
he gotta munch he gotta crunch  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:32 AM  
tabby gave a statement a while back, right? How'd that go?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:35 AM  
Tabby's statement was... somewhat filling, since that's sort of the way we're describing things. Not as much as some others, and certainly not as much as a live statement. But it definitely wasn't nothing.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:35 AM  
I love that you're using food terms now too  
So like. A heavy snack but not a full meal?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:35 AM  
I mean, it's honestly quite apt. And yes, that sums it up.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:36 AM  
Well, yeah  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:36 AM  
hmm  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:36 AM  
 ~~sometimes in the fandom people will literally have you eat the paper and it kills me every time~~  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:51 AM  
Jon is hungry apparently  
Feed the baby  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:55 AM  
gib him food  
but he doesn't need them that often yet  
so maybe try and space it out  
idk how often he was getting them in canon but one a week sounds about right  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:01 AM  
And even then we're trying to stymie his consumption of live statements too  
If he doesnt visit mike and jude that's 2 gone  
So like... how will that affect how hungry he is, is what I'm wondering  
Maybe we should shoot for a couple live'ns  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 2:12 AM  
maybe  
  


####  _#new-episode-spoilers_

**Loonyblue** Today at 4:40 AM  
The Web: I love (feeding on) kids!  
The Dark: hold my beer  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:41 AM  
w o w  
should we. should we try and do something about callum? I mean hopefully the apocalypse won't happen but you know  
get the kid some therapy or something? or?  
(do we even have the resources...)  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 4:43 AM  
Definitely get him therapy  
With a therapist that’s sectioned, of course  
Also, keep him away from younger kids  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:44 AM  
what _do_ therapists have as a sectioning equivalent, anywah  
*anyway  
like I'd assume they've got relatively high levels of at least encountering people who've encountered stuff? but idk how much they talk about it to each other/if there's enough group awareness to get that sort of label going  
or even enough centralization, therapists are hardly An Organization  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:40 AM  
If only we had dr bright.......  
But yeah definitely jon should. Look into therapy? Bc getting a therapist you can tell the truth to is.... important. And therapy is rly helpful. That kid needs it and so does jon  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 5:53 AM  
yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:59 AM  
Lmao Dr Bright could be useful rn yeah  
I got the impression that Melanie just looked for a random psych? Although I think we were supposed to be suspicious of her and I just didn't get who she was  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:04 AM  
Jon was just worried that her therapist would be Web, that’s all  
But as far as we know so far, she’s Apparently normal  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:04 AM  
Nah there were people who said her voice was the same as some other character but I can't remember who  
But I hope she was normal  
Melanie deserves to just get healthy support and she seemed to be making actual progress before everything  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:05 AM  
Yeah, she did  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:08 AM  
same voice actor as helen  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:10 AM  
Ah  
Probably wasn't the smartest idea to not just hire someone for a line  
Cause this fandom has learned to read into _everything_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:10 AM  
thye had a person but their schedule changed suddenly  
that stuff happens  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:11 AM  
Ahhh  
Nods nods  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:11 AM  
Ahhh  
Ok sure  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:12 AM  
i would know _kicks sonorandesert/mexican folk lore based horror podcast that i scrapped back under the bed_ (edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:12 AM  
Oof  
I scrapped my own podcast cause it was my first ever script and it wasn't very good  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:12 AM  
getting stuff that needs multiple people off the ground is hard  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:12 AM  
I'm still proud of the concept  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**CatArchivist** Today at 6:05 AM  
Also, just reporting back, for the sake of clarification: I have not been kidnapped yet.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:06 AM  
GOOD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:09 AM  
Good! Don't get kidnapped  
It's too early in the morning to get kidnapped  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:09 AM  
so how often do you need to "eat"  
like is it as per normal eatingf shcedule  
or is it less  
or more?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:10 AM  
I'm really only just starting to notice the craving? You all actually helped me identify it. But maybe once every couple of weeks I really, really need a statement.  
I struggle already with identifying hunger so it's very hard to put a timeline to it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:11 AM  
You should eat more often than that if you're reaching the starvation limit  
I mean I know you're limited in the statements you're receiving right now  
But when you get back to the archives just. Idk. Once a week?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:12 AM  
Yes, I am limited. I got one a couple days ago but I haven't recorded it yet because I've been... a bit overwhelmed. But I am feeling the hunger already, I'll need to record it soon.  
I wish I was back at the Archives already. I really do hate being away.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:13 AM  
:(  
Maybe record it soon then  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:13 AM  
i mean have you had any real statements lately?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:14 AM  
I mean, I had the Chloe Ashburt statement. Whenever that was. Days are... hard.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:14 AM  
that was last thursday i think  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:14 AM  
Oof wasn't that at least a week ago?  
Yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:14 AM  
And I'll record this one soon. I might ask for some... help with research....  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:14 AM  
ok  
let us know if you need help  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:15 AM  
Thank you.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:15 AM  
Again we literally can just give you whatever information we have  
It's the upon the stair one, right?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:16 AM  
same goes for our trauma we are ctually a bit curious to see how this connection works  
and you need to eat  
so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:16 AM  
My trauma is limited to the spider story that's really my brother's, not mine, and abuse from real life people so I don't have anything to give sorrynotsorry?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:18 AM  
Oh, goodness, I wouldn't want to impose. You may have statements, or something like them (whatever they are the eye seems to accept them), but you don't have to go out of your way or anything.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:18 AM  
I think there are people here who don't mind  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:18 AM  
Pretty sure some of the chat is champing at the bit to give u statements so I wouldnt worry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:18 AM  
Yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:19 AM  
I think admiral wants to try a live one or see if they get the dreams  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:19 AM  
like i said we are curious to see how this works  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:19 AM  
I'll admit. I don't want to risk the nightmares I already sleep like crap. But I'm glad other people let curiosity get the best of them  
Omg  
Curiosity got the Kat  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:19 AM  
We are Very curious ajhsjdgajshsJKSDGJSGDHS  
HAHA  
Nice  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 AM  
Thank you thank you  
Curiosity got the tabby would also work  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:20 AM  
Well, if you insist, I wouldn't turn it down. I just want to make sure no one's feeling pressured.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:20 AM  
Oh that does work omg  
And dont worry!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 AM  
No one's doing anything they don't want to do  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:20 AM  
You're not pressuring anyone  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 AM  
You can't compel over text afaik  
And people here genuinely want to  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:20 AM  
Yeah ask me a question  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:21 AM  
Um... What's your real name?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:21 AM  
Your mom  
See!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:21 AM  
Lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:21 AM  
It's fine  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:21 AM  
As far as I'm concerned tabby _is_ your real name it's a great name  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:21 AM  
It's a very good name, thank u very much  
I picked it myself uwu  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:22 AM  
Omg same!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:22 AM  
It's the trans enby experience  
[💜5]  
WAIT  
Jon I distinctly remember you implying stuff before and if you're not comfortable you DONT have to answer this but are you trans  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:24 AM  
 ~~If so. Why so basic about your name~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:24 AM  
Oh, um. I think I would be uncomfortable in another situation but since more than a few of you are trans and nonbinary it's not as difficult. Yes, I am.  
I just like the name Jon. I think it's nice!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:25 AM  
It is!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:25 AM  
FUCK YEAH FUCK YEAH FUCK EYAH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:25 AM  
I'm teasing  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:25 AM  
TRANS GANG TRANS GANG  
IM SO HAPPY YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:25 AM  
Trans gang!!  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 6:26 AM  
its basic enoigh that it won't effect your resume's chances tho give the everything about the institue i don't thing with would have been a big issue anywya(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:26 AM  
Elias does not give a shit about your gender he just wanted to manipulate you, sorry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:26 AM  
 ~~he still sucks~~ (edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:27 AM  
Yeah he still fuckign sucks  
God I hate elias with more passion every day  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:39 AM  
TRANS RIGHTS TRANS RIGHTS  
[💙6][🤍6][💗6]  
  


####  _#new-episode-spoilers_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:47 AM  
okay but like. Melanie's therapist thought she was working for the Tories  
and the advice you're gonna get in that situation? is NOT going to be the best advice for her ACTUAL situation  
[☝2]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:48 AM  
I dont have enough british people context to know what that means but I'm gonna assume its bad  
Yeah you have to tell the truth to your therapist or you'll get bad instruction  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:48 AM  
basically the right wing party  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:48 AM  
So u gotta go figure out if u can get a therapist who knows What's Up  
Oof  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:49 AM  
I sincerely doubt you're gonna get one who knows what's up without them being a bad therapist I'm gonna be real with you  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 AM  
Ah. Shit  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:50 AM  
Firstly, even people who are really deep into it don't always know of the existence of more than one entity  
And when they're even that deep, they're _probably_ on the entity's side  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 AM  
Maybe just a very good therapist who he can break the news to  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:51 AM  
I guess?  
But my therapist is excellent and I love her and if I told her about what's going on in this server she'd immediately send me to an institution  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 AM  
Well. But like jon has _proof_ hes not human  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:52 AM  
a) I mean they don't need to know _everything_ about what's up. even one (1) supernatural thing could be enough  
b) at least jon would be able to Prove It by compelling the therapist  
c) where the FUCK is that fucking meta  
[😅1]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 AM  
Could be written away by a non-believer  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 AM  
YEAH WHERES RHE META  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:52 AM  
What meta  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:53 AM  
there was one that was like. talking about the therapist situation  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM  
He can ask them ANYTHING and they _have_ to answer, it's very _coughs_ compelling evidence  
[😹5]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:53 AM  
and how the tories really were NOT comparable to the institute and that'd end up with the therapist giving melanie some _bad advice_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 AM  
Yep!!!  
Jon needs accurate advice he can actually execute and work with  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:54 AM  
Blah  
I mean I agree I just don't think it's feasible  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:56 AM  
It might not be, and that would fuckin suck  
But we have to try  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:57 AM  
I suppose he does have to try  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:31 AM  
The meta is by findingfeather  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:48 AM  
<https://findingfeather.tumblr.com/post/617206186402627584/follow-up-meta-why-actually-lying-to-your-mental>  
  
Here it is if anyone wants it  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**The Reason I Get Nothing Done**](https://findingfeather.tumblr.com/)  
Follow up meta: Why Actually Lying To Your Mental Health Professional Is Suboptimal, MELANIE, and Severely Undermines and Potentially Makes Dangerous the Therapeutic Process  
Or: “why improving your conflict resolution skills is not the right answer to someone who wants to ki...  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 AM  
Oh  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 7:49 AM  
Makes sense...  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:53 AM  
THANK  
YOU  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 7:53 AM  
mmmmhmm!!  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**the admiral** Today at 10:27 AM  
CURIOUSLY GOT THE KAT  
Also yes I wanna give a live statement lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 AM  
I know I'm hilarious  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:28 AM  
I have endless curiosity and am willing to subject myself to nightmares in order to Know  
You really are lol  
 ~~god if I were older and in the magnus universe the institute would totally go after me for a job lol I’d be the perfect eye avatar~~ ~~😂~~  
Literally willing to subject myself to potential horror for the sake of knowledge  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 AM  
Lol  
  


####  _#fanworks_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 PM  
Sjsgsjdgsjdhdj literally what jon asked for falls into my lap from a wonderful artist  
<https://roboomic.tumblr.com/post/622018318264664064/it-means-a-lot-to-me-that-jon-is-canon-bi-ace-so>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**art bloog**](https://roboomic.tumblr.com/)  
[**art bloog**](https://roboomic.tumblr.com/post/622018318264664064/it-means-a-lot-to-me-that-jon-is-canon-bi-ace-so)  
it means a lot to me that jon is canon bi-ace so here is a jon doodle for pride 2020!  
  
Look at he 🥺🥺🥺  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:23 PM  
J o n  
Quality content right there  
He's too lomg tho  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:24 PM  
Tru  
Jon being short is really legitimately giving me life like 🥺🥺💗short trans guy solidarity !!!!  
I'm 5'4" I feel so Seen  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:31 PM  
I did not expect to get as much delight as I have from the information Jon gave us about what he actually looks like  
But the fact that he's smol and Martin is tol? Just very "I knew it"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:43 PM  
oh that's SOFT  
@CatArchivist you wanted?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:54 PM  
Oh! Yes, sorry, I've been busy. That is very cute. And it's true that I am definitely not that tall, but I still like it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:56 PM  
I'm glad it's to your taste :)


	12. I bake bread and ignore the chat and this happens

_Thursday, March 23_ _rd_ _, 2017 || Friday, June 26_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
11:22 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 11:22 PM **  
**Once again updating people that I have not been kidnapped yet. I've been trying to bake bread and it is deceptively hard.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:22 PM **  
**Thank you, we appreciate it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:23 PM **  
**what kind of bread?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:24 PM **  
**Just a plain white loaf. I'm starting with the basics. I want to try sourdough next but that might be a distant dream if my current progress is anything to go by.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:24 PM **  
**I have never been so fucking mad to be at work as I am right now I wanna talk to you about bread SO BAD  
YOU CAN DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU JON ALSO I WILL GIVE YOU AS MANY POINTERS AS YOU NEED WHEN IM AVAILABLE  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:25 PM **  
**Bread is So Hard to make?! Even the simplest stuff--I found a recipe for easy flatbread, and the easy part was a _lie!_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:25 PM **  
**Bread is super difficult  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:26 PM **  
**It's so hard to start out! I just keep thinking "Am I kneading it enough? Did I knead it too much? Is it too dry? Am I overproofing it?"  
There are so many steps.  
But it's very nice to focus my mind on something for once, I absolutely love it.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:26 PM **  
**You're braver than any US Marine.  
[☝4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:27 PM **  
**I can send the challah recipe I use? it's fairly straightforward just put the things together, mix em up, let it sit for like half an hour, form loaf (braiding is quality but you don't _gotta_ ), put in oven  
doesn't need much kneading and doesn't need much proofing  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:27 PM **  
**I would really appreciate that Purr.  
Thank you.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:27 PM **  
**I'm sending my moms sourdough recipe!!! We are making you a starter and we're making it RIGHT  
Cannot wait to teach u bread stuff I'm so excited  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:27 PM **  
**Speaking of sourdough, I need to buy more bread from you, the last loaf was #choice.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:28 PM **  
**awww thank you  
Of course I can get u some more! We're also making sourdough focaccia now, so u have more choices  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:28 PM **  
**I'm very excited to learn about sourdough as well, Tabby.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:29 PM **  
**heads up though, if you want to maintain a starter long-term it _will_ use a _lot_ of flour. like a cup or two a day which really adds up.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:29 PM **  
**Eh, I'm indifferent to focaccia. I like sweet breads. And breads with nuts in them.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:30 PM **  
**? That's never been my experience with starter  
I guess I don't know what it was like in the beginning stages bc weve had it for 16 years but it only needs feeding like. Once a week  
You just have to make sure u use it weekly or it explodes  
I'll ask my mom maybe I'm spacing lolol  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:31 PM **  
**...okay to be fair we don't feed our starter nearly often enough so I might be overcompensating with what I thought it was supposed to be  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:31 PM **  
**Yeah it's definitely not daily, but ur good purr. Pats  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:32 PM **  
** _forgets about the baby for several weeks_ OH SHIT -  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:32 PM **  
**XDD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:33 PM **  
**I dont know how your starter doesnt explode on you  
We have to use it once a week or it overflows  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:34 PM **  
**I mean you also _feed_ it once a week so  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:34 PM **  
**We make 30 loaves of sourdough once a week too lol  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:34 PM **  
**XDD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:35 PM **  
**My perspective is skewed  
Still, I know my dough  
Dnow  
Hehehe  
I am legitmately so excited to talk to u about bread jon I love bread it's so fun to make and you get to EAT SOMETHING at the end ur gonna love it(edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:36 PM **  
**I'm excited to start getting better at it. I didn’t realise how truly satisfying it is to work at something and have a... product, by the end. Something I can eat or give to someone. It's really nice. Even if my first batch was pretty bad, it was nice when it was warm.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:36 PM **  
**YES EXACTLY that's the whole mindset  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:37 PM **  
**Oh yeah that's the best part of baking  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:37 PM **  
**Humans lvoe to make things and I love that about us!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:38 PM **  
**You have a thing at the end!! It wasn't there and then you made it and now it's there!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 11:39 PM **  
**Yes! It's very exciting.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:40 PM **  
**you made a thing I'm so proud of you jon!!!

 _Friday, March 24_ _th_ _, 2017 || Saturday, June 27_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:12 AM GMT_

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:12 AM **  
**Well. I would just like to say in advance that I'm sorry.  
But he insisted.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:15 AM **  
**Martin.  
What does that mean?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:15 AM **  
**He'll be here in just a moment.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:15 AM **  
**..............as long as it's not elias  
please tell me it isn't elias, martin  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:15 AM **  
**Of course it's not Elias who do you take me for  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:16 AM **  
**oh thank fuck  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:16 AM **  
**I'm not an idiot  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:16 AM **  
**Of course you're not an idiot, Martin  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:16 AM **  
**I didn't think you were  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:17 AM **  
**Yeah. Right. Um. Force of habit.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:17 AM **  
**martin you are the light of our fucking lives  
you deserve everything the world has to offer  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:17 AM **  
**^^^^^  
Seriously  
  
 _It's a bird! It's a plane! It's @totallystoked!  
_  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:18 AM **  
**Oh my _fucking_ god.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:18 AM **  
** _squints_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:18 AM **  
**Holy shit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:18 AM **  
**......Tim?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:18 AM **  
**Tim???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:18 AM **  
**are you tim stoker  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**This is Wild  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**Well, this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me this year.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**I mean. No it probably isn't  
Martin, you invited _Tim_?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**... Invited is a word.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**He says you all told him Sasha is _dead?_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**Oh, Tim  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck what do we SAY  
WHAT DO WE SAY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**I don't know!!!  
I'm high key panicking here  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**WHAT'S OUR FIRST IMPRESSION WHAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT THING HE NEEDS TO KNOW HSOULD WE TELL HIM ABOUT THE CIRCUS????  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**That feels like a bad idea?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**Not yet purr wtf  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**WOULD THAT FREAK HIM OUT TOO MUCH???? DEFINITELY SHOULDN"T MENTION DANNY PROBABLY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**We need to figure out what he knows first!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**LISTEN I AM AAAAAAA  
oh FUCK jon's online  
I don't think he's necessarily _active_ right now but  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:22 AM **  
**Heyneynhrnrhnegbssf  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:22 AM **  
**fuck if he joins the chat if tim realizes it's him  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**NOBODY AT HIM LET HIM BE DISTRACTED BY BREAD  
[☝3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**I hope he doesn't say anything  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:23 AM **  
** _please_  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**WHY DO IHAVE TO BE AT WORK WHEN WE GET TIM  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**Oh good to see I wake up to drama  
HEWWO HEWWO WELCOME TO OUR CAVE  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**Stop using my name, _why_ do you all know my name?!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**Void. Chill.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**okay okay uh yes  
totallystoked  
yes okay let's respect boundaries everyone  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**Did Martin not tell you?  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**Ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**We're fans of a podcast called the Magnus archives  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**so totallystoked uh. what would you like to know  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:21 AM **  
**It's. Sort of about the people who work there  
Which, uh, includes one Tim Stoker  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:22 AM **  
**we know the future except hopefully fucking _not_ the future bc it didn't end well so we're NOT going to do that thanks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:22 AM **  
**So when Martin said he was adding someone  
And that someone has the username totallystoked...  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:22 AM **  
**I told him  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**I just thought he was...I don't even know.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**take this at your own pace  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**The important channel says.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:23 AM **  
**We know it's a lot  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**Nope, nope, staying on task.  
What do you _mean_ Sasha is dead?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**she died in the worm attack. remember the table with the patterns on it, that the weird deliverymen brought?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**No.  
No, she was with us.  
He computer kept fucking up.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**You separated  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**when she got separated  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**Not for long  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**No.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**But long enough  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**she went to artifact storage  
and it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**And she was. She was replaced  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**it replaced her  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**The not!them  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**it's not your fault that's what it _does_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**It replaced your memories of Sasha  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**it changes your memory and keeps you from getting suspicious  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**Martin, how long have you known this?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**There only one who remembered is Melanie  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:25 AM **  
**that's why her computer kept breaking, because it wasn't _her_ anymore  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**five days.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**Who the fuck is Melanie?!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**it was a monster  
Melanie King  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**Melanie King  
She's a statement giver  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**she came in to give a statement a few times  
and apparently _that_ was enough  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**Someone who will never work at the archive  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**In the original timeline, she started working at the institute earlier this week. But we made sure that didn't happen  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**So.....a table ate my friend? And spat back a fake? Yeah. Yeah, that sounds perfectly normal! _Par for the course!_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**Your life isn't exactly normal, Tim  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**Yes, I know!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**You were attached by sentient worms not that long ago  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**I was _there!_ I remember that!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**you'll want tape recorders  
there are some that have her voice on them  
her _real_ voice  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**Elias has them  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**Fucking. Elias again.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**does he have all of them? what about the ones jon had earlier  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**Of course.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**wait  
wait no regardless of where they are  
we have access to them  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**Uh. What do you know about Elias  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**because of the whole interdimensional podcast bullshit  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**He killed Leitner, apparently?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**we can play the tapes for you in voice chat  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**And Gertrude  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**Because _apparently,_ that's who was in Jon's office?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**It was  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**Of course. And he killed Gertrude.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Well, she was going to burn the archive and destroy Jonah's original body  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Jon hasn't killed anyone  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**hey hey one thing at a time number one  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Yeah Jon is innocent  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
** _one thing at a time_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Right. Yeah.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**It's hard to limit myself  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**yeah I feel that  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**WHY DO I HAVE TO BE AT WORK FOR THIS IM SO MAD  
Cant simp at tim smfh  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**Hnfnddyjye tabby don't fucking simp for Tim  
 ~~i say hypocritically~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:27 AM **  
**could. could jon tell tim to go on a trip "for work" to malaysia  
or something  
would that circumvent the getting sick  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**I have no clue but I don't think so, he needs to intend to come back I think  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**right but he could at least have a _break_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Maybe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**we can hope  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**Oh man yeah maybe that would help  
If jon directs the assistants  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**The more people join. The more I worry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:26 AM **  
**big mood but about what specifically  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:28 AM **  
**The idea that we just opened pandora's box  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:29 AM **  
**well _something_ sure did  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**I mean. Yeah!  
I'm trying to take orders like things are normal and I'm not having an identity crisis over here so I get it too  
  


####  _#general_

**totallystoked** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Don't worry, I've been hearing about Jon's innocence for a _while!_  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Because he's _innocent_!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**jon was innocent but that doesn't make stalking you okay  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**Yeah, it really doesn't  
But not!Sasha was fucking with him  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**he did it because the not-sasha made him paranoid but that _doesn't make it okay_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**Hard  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**....of course you all know about that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**fuck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:31 AM **  
**We know a lot  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**look I know  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**Sorry in advance  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**look  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**Do you know a lot?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**look what do you _do_ when you were enjoying some fucking _fictional content_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**Do you _really?_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**and then it turns out they were _real_  
and you've been _stepping all over their boundaries_ and you can't take that back because you can't UN-know things  
and I know that's a fucking problem for you!  
that's literally such a huge violation!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**What do you know about the circus?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**... a lot  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**we know... a lot  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**I'm sorry about your brother  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**we know what they did. we know what they're planning to do. we know who's responsible.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:34 AM **  
**...... _fuck_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:34 AM **  
**We also know it won't work  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:34 AM **  
**their big plan? it'll fail, either way, whether or not anyone intervenes. that's not what matters.  
what matters is what's best for you.  
if you need revenge? we can help you get that, _safely_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:34 AM **  
** ~~revenge ain't it pal~~ but we can help you anyway  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:35 AM **  
**Okay.  
Okay, say I believe you.  
Say I believe you know.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**Do you want us to prove it?  
I don't think you'd want to relive it, but. We could.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**we can prove it by giving NON TRAUMATIC INFORMATION  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**YEAH LETS NOT. BE ASSHOLES HERE  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**I don't remember any non traumatic information about Danny  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**We could talk about the birthday and quote some stuff and that's it!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:36 AM **  
**Unless his name counts  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:37 AM **  
**yeah! birthday party  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:37 AM **  
**Oh sure yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:37 AM **  
**birthday party that works  
double boss  
jon got mad about an ignition source in the archives  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:37 AM **  
**You teased Jon about ranting about. Fuck what was it  
Emulsifiers?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:37 AM **  
**emulsifiers!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:38 AM **  
**And just when Jon got promoted to head archivist, you thought it was sexist bullshit  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:38 AM **  
**It was. Sasha deserved it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:38 AM **  
**And listen you probably would have been right in any other situation  
The truth is in a way Sasha was lucky  
She wasn't marked  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:39 AM **  
**Sasha didn't get the promotion because she didn't have experience with eldritch horror trauma.  
Jon did.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:39 AM **  
**Yeah we're not happy about the reason Jon got the job  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:39 AM **  
**So instead, she got eaten by a table.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:39 AM **  
**You did, too, but luck of the draw. And Elias liked the particular flavor of trauma Jon had.(edited)  
Yeah. She did.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:39 AM **  
**Yeah  
It's. Fucking awful. I'm so sorry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:40 AM **  
**People keep dying and it's not supposed to be _real_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:40 AM **  
**How sad for _you all._  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:40 AM **  
**.....sorry, yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:41 AM **  
**That's not fucking fair actually  
It's not our fault that we didn't know  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:41 AM **  
**no, it's fair  
we're trying to center you right now. I shouldn't have made it about me  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:41 AM **  
**Listen all I've done so far is make it about Tim he doesn't have to be cruel about it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:42 AM **  
**we've had a few weeks to process all this  
it's fine  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:42 AM **  
**This is why I told you to be _nice_ , Tim. But... I think Purr's right.  
This isn't about you guys.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:40 AM **  
**fuck my brain is just on a track of "oh and this person was real! and this person was real! and this person was real! and they all died horribly!"  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:41 AM **  
**It's bad...  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:41 AM **  
**could we have fixed things if we'd had a magic discord portal to back in season one? could we have kept sasha alive?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:42 AM **  
**I. Fuck. I can't think about that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:43 AM **  
**fuck  
fuck I'm going to go make challah and I'm going to say a prayer for everyone on this fucking server while I'm making it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:47 AM **  
**Its gonna be ok purr  
We're doing our best _now_ and that's what matters  
The past is. Done. But we're making things better in the _now_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:47 AM **  
**yeah  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:48 AM **  
**Tim, are you still here?  
Listen I'm sorry, I'm not good at the whole. Human being thing.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:49 AM **  
**I had to go do something real quick. I'm back.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:50 AM **  
**👍  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:51 AM **  
**Seriously tho. How are you handling this  
So far everyone has had vastly different reactions  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:51 AM **  
** _Not well._  
But the whiskey's helping.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:52 AM **  
**Ah. Right.  
Honestly the vodka I had earlier probably _isn't_ helping my people skills but you do you  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:53 AM **  
**Right. So.  
Sasha got eaten by a table, Elias killed Leitner, who was alive, apparently, up until recently, and there's a cop who wants to kill Jon? For something other than Not Being White?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:53 AM **  
**Well, Jon isn't. Quite. Human, anymore  
Nor is Daisy, really  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:53 AM **  
**Great!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:53 AM **  
**For Jon it was nonconsensual  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**And she thinks he murdered leitner, so she thinks he needs to be murdered  
I don't know that Daisy completely knew what she was doing either  
But for Jon it was absolutely not his choice  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**Is Elias human? Can we tell her he did it?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**Sidenote: fuck Elias  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**oh sure but she's leaned into it a lot more by now than he has so far  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**Um. No, Elias isn't human  
And also, killing him would _probably_ kill you  
Unclear  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**What?!  
WHY?  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void the humanoid** Today at 12:54 AM **  
**existential dread time!(edited)  
🙃  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**He's.  
Well, the way he put it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**Same principle as why you can't quit  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:55 AM **  
** _Fucking great_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**Is you're tied to the institute  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**you're attached to the institute, he's the core of the institute  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**And he _is_ the institute  
So. Killing him kills you.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**bright side: you _can_ get him thrown in jail.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**And however many other people work for it  
Yeah  
In fact in the original timeline you do  
Mostly thanks to Martin  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:55 AM **  
**Also as long as you keep his eyes intact you can really do whatever the fuck you want to him  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**Wait, really?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**Martin, you _really_ need to stop underestimating yourself  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**So basically, I'm stuck at a job with two monster bosses. _Great._  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**Jon isn't a _monster_  
He's just not completely human anymore  
He's still a person  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**jon is a person elias is a monster  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:56 AM **  
**Elias is a monster  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:57 AM **  
**Elias: wants to end the world  
Jon: wants to figure out why a piece of paper makes him salivate  
[😹5]  
tldr  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:57 AM **  
**fhadkfhdkfghfd  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:57 AM **  
**We should probably clarify that Jon needs statements for health reasons  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:57 AM **  
**(also Jon's the way he is _because of_ Elias)  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:57 AM **  
**that is the best way to put that purrs  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:58 AM **  
**Fuck ! Elias !  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:58 AM **  
**FUCK HIM UP  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:58 AM **  
**Melonballer him  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:58 AM **  
**YES  
 ~~i love how very fast we climb abord the murder train here~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:58 AM **  
** ~~I have a lot of feelings about the murder train but it's not my universe so~~  
 ~~not really my call~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:59 AM **  
**I didn't say anything about murder  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 12:59 AM **  
**elias has got an awful lot a confidence for someone with two (2) perfectly good eyeballs priced at about $700 on the black market _pops lips_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:59 AM **  
**I said melonballer him  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:00 AM **  
**What is this obsession with his _eyes?_  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:00 AM **  
**its how he possesses people  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:00 AM **  
**He's actually Jonah Magnus  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**You know what? Still not the weirdest thing I've learned today.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**Wait what is  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**he bodyhops between people by removing their eyes and putting his eyes in there.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**jonah is a body stealing lich who has his eyes as his phylactery  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**We dont fucking know how he does it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**It genuinely confounds me actually  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**What. What would happen if you put his eyes in two different people  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**Christ  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**We are _not_ doing evil eyes arm again, I _refuse._ XDD  
[😂2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**XD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**"evil eyes arm"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**I did mean in the eyesockets  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**I don't remember Purr, okay? XDD  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**Worst case scenario is that they both turn into Jonah Magnus  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**his original body is preserved in the center of smirke's panopticon, which can be accessed via the tunnels  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**This is some nerd shit. But it's getting up there.  
  
 **Void the humanoid** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**i am in fact a mega nerd thanks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**Ah yes. Your obsession with Robert smirke is incredibly justified  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**All hail the mega nerd.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**Also yes I'm a giant fuckin nerd(edited)  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**I don't fucking care about Smirke, you _must_ fucking know that, right?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**Oh maybe that came later  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**But he _built_ that place and Danny...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:03 AM **  
** ~~tis official now~~ not smirkes fault  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**Ah, there it is  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**thats on one (1) Nikola Orsinov  
resident evil clown  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**How do I kill it?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**Well  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**C4  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**Dont. Blow yourself up  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**It was c4 right?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**Please  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**Tabby please chill  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**I JUST DONT WANT HIM THOTTING IT UP IN HEAVEN AGAIN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**Ok but we don't want him panicking, tabby!!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**Also Tabby, you assume he’ll end up in heaven? Because I doubt he can get in  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**Jon didnt know, it was just a plastic explosive  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**I'm just gonna pull my stash of C4 and make _that_ happen, great.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**We don't actually want to scare Tim  
Oh Gertrude had a stash  
It's. In a warehouse  
Right?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**We're gonna put a pin in Gertrude having explosions, because I'm not drunk enough for that one just yet.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:06 AM **  
**That's fair  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:06 AM **  
**Why would I be scared?  
What happened to me in the original timeline?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**Nope  
Nope nope nobody fucking say anything  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**LOONY  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**How.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**What the FUCK loony  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**Sorry  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**No, I SAW that!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**okay mod privilege I'm deleting - fuck  
shit okay  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**But frankly, he should know  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**You. You die when you explode Nikola  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**we could've tried not to dump it all on him _all at once_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**^^^^^^  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**Do I kill Nikola?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**You went out in a blaze of glory. You destroyed the entire circus.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**I mean he deserves to know but not immediately!!  
Yes  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**Yes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**But like. You don't have to kill her that way  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**But you can kill her without dying  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**How?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**We need to explain the unknowing  
And the fears, question mark?  
Did anybody explain the fears to you?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**No, I uh. I may have forgotten.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**Right  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**No, but how do I kill Nikola without dying? I don't want to die, but _fuck_ that creepy fucking clown.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**The explosives should be sufficient.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**So there are 14 fears  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**From a distance.  
[☝4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**These are entities that influence your dimension  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**Or just fucking trap her in concrete it worked for enough things  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**All the statements - the true statements - are manifestations of these fears  
You uh. You work for one of them  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**Or do like the Slaughter and get a cannon  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**she's a mannequin you just need to do enough damage probably  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**TMI is a representative of the eye  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**I think it was mentioned that the Dancer could be replaced if killed before the Unknowing  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**And Nikola is a representative - an avatar - of the stranger  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**Aka Nikola’s role  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**yeah  
they could find a new one  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**Good old Joe Spooky.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**but it wouldn't be _nikola_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**She's trying to end the world in a ritual called The Unknowing  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**and we don't give a shit about the unknowing  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**I don't think it matters anyway  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**because it won't work  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**Exactly  
The unknowing will collapse no matter what  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**There’s still a lot of people trapped in wax mannequins though  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Might as well kill Nikola before and just wait for it to crash and burn  
... I don't think they can be saved(edited)  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**And maybe they can’t be saved, but they DO deserve release(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Blow it up too, I guess  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Alright, now is where we come back to Gertrude's explosives stash.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Because being trapped in wax while being unable to die sounds like hell to me  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Where is it?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**Can wait after the unknowing collapses tho  
So they don't take more victims  
I don't remember  
Anybody remember?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**Wax Museum  
Great Yarmouth, I think  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**No the stash  
Where's the stash  
Except "warehouse" I don't recall  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**There's a key under the floorboards, I think?  
In the office.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Right  
Listen y'all it's three am and I'm on five hours of sleep I'm gonna crash now(edited)  
Good luck, Tim  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Sleep well!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**And good night  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Bye.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Actually, I'm a liar, I think Gertrude's laptop was under the floorboards? The key might have been at her flat?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**"GERARD Well, not long before I ended up in the hospital, she told me that if something got her first, I was… There’s a storage unit on an industrial estate up near Hainault. She said she rented it under the name Jan Kelly, and hid a key for it somewhere in the Archives."  
the key and the laptop were both under the floorboards  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**Welp, I know what I'm doing tomorrow.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**who has the key right now? maybe it's in jon's desk?  
fuck where did he put it  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**Well, somebody tell me when you figure it out. I'm going to bed.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:22AM **  
**sleep well  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**yeah have fun with that headache too

####  _CatArchivist and spooky spiral serval_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:18 AM **  
**where did you put the key that you found under the floorboards?

####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:21 AM **  
** _deep breaths_  
okay so that....went  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:21 AM **  
**his getting drunker as he went did not help(edited)  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:22 AM **  
**Sorry for not saying anything, he's...kind of scary rn?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:23 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:24 AM **  
**I mean. that's season three tim for you, I guess.  
Fuck.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:25 AM **  
**yeah  
i mean part of me wants to tell him that revenge will not make him feel better, like it generally doesn't but same time like if anyone should get a shot at nikola its him  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:25 AM **  
**if any of us needs to give tim some tough love i can do it  
im VERY used to dealing with shit like this  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:26 AM **  
**revenge won't make him feel better, but...I'm not sure it won't _not_ make him feel better?  
at the very least it's something he can Do  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:26 AM **  
**yeah  
it'll either help or send him into a spiral  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:26 AM **  
**and he really does Not have a lot of that right now  
yeah  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:26 AM **  
**and i can't tell which it will be  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:27 AM **  
**given that he's teetering on the edge of spiraling already? he might as well take the chance  
[☝3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:27 AM **  
**yea  
tell him to go fuck it up  
yeeh haw  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:27 AM **  
**i am 100% willing to yell at him tho  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:28 AM **  
**~~god i have the worst headache right now~~  
same  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:28 AM **  
**i have a _lot_ of experience with ppl taking out their frustration on ppl who dont deserve it  
and thats what tim is doing to jon and martin  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:28 AM **  
**maybe give him a few days to adjust first?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:28 AM **  
**i guess  
but if he doesnt chill im calling him out  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:29 AM **  
**if he starts being an ass i will shout him down  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:29 AM **  
**and to be fair with jon at least. jon _did_ give tim a lot of reasons to hate him  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:29 AM **  
**y'all have never seen my aggressive side  
i can get nasty lol  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:29 AM **  
**wasn't necessarily his _fault_ but it still _happened_  
and I think if we want any hope of clearing the air between those two jon's going to have to make some concessions as well as tim  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:32 AM **  
**see my response to that if tim brought it up would be "ok. did he do a shitty thing? yes. are you allowed to be hurt and upset by it? also yes. are you obligated to forgive him just because it wasnt his fault? hell no. are you allowed to still be angry? of course! are you allowed to _constantly shit on him_ because of that anger? NO. NO YOU ARE NOT. chill the fuck out. jon was very much in the wrong. that doesnt mean you have to forgive him. but it does mean you have to _drop it_ and not hold it over him for ages. because at this point, youre just using it as an excuse to make him feel bad. an arrow in your attack quiver."  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:34 AM **  
**oh absolutely  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:35 AM **  
**if tim starts shit im just gonna copy paste that lmao  
[👍🏼2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:35 AM **  
**valid

####  _CatArchivist and spooky spiral serval_

**CatArchivist** Today at 3:38 AM **  
**Oh, I've just been keeping the key in my bag. Why? I haven’t read back in the chat, if this is relevant give me a moment.

####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 3:40 AM **  
**MARTIN YOU INVITED _TIM?_  
I bake bread and ignore the chat and this happens.  
I haven’t even had the chance to apologise to him yet!

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:40 AM **  
**SHIT  
 ~~I was hoping to keep you two from interacting/being aware you were in the same server for as long as possible, like the conflict avoidant fuck I am~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 3:42 AM **  
**I always read back, how could I not know! I find vital information here. And you're also all very funny.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:42 AM **  
**I mean _fair_  
and thanks

 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:22 PM **  
**did your bread turn out well, at least?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:23 AM **  
**I think I did something wrong with this pan loaf. It's a bit... dense. But I made flatbread yesterday as my first ever baking endeavor and that came out alright. Georgie and I ate it while it was still warm and she made fun of me for turning into even more of a grandma after the glasses chain and the grey hair.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:24 AM **  
**nice!  
and hey, if you fuck up bread? as long as you don’t fuck it up in a burned sort of way?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:24 AM **  
**Its a very fun learning experience.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:25 AM **  
** _bread pudding_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:25 AM **  
**Oh! Good idea. I think I over proofed this loaf so it's not as, um, airy? Springy? So it would be good to use for something else, thank you.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:25 AM **  
**Dense bread makes good French toast!  
Try that too  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:26 AM **  
**oh yeah!  
basically just add any combination of eggs and milk  
(+ vanilla, sugar, cinnamon....)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:26 AM **  
**And cinnamon and nutmeg  
Yeah there we go  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:26 AM **  
**and cook it in A Way  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:26 AM **  
**You can bake it or pan fry it  
Rly anything works, french toast is Forgiving  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:47 AM **  
**mhm!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:27 AM **  
**Look up a recipe if you have trouble getting ur feet off the ground w new things like this but I promise it's at the very least very hard to mess up! Ur toast will be Tasty even if u fudge it  
Cant go wrong  
Unless you add like, way too much cinnamon  
Just taste the batter  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:28 AM **  
**“way too much cinnamon” sounds fake but ok  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:29 AM **  
**ITS GROSS IF ITS OVERPOWERING and nutmeg is better  
Now I wanna make fuckin.... eggnog....  
Just Rich Spice Milk  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at **  
**Thank you for the suggestions, I think I'm going to try the french toast! It seems simple enough that we have all the ingredients and I won’t completely mess it up.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:31 AM **  
**Yeah!!! Trying things!!!  
We r so proud of u  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:31 AM **  
**go for it!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:06 AM **  
**about nutmeg, be careful with it? too much and your seeing dragons for upwards of half an hour  
it is NOT fun  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:09 AM **  
**(....okay so how do we get the jon-tim warehouse key handoff to happen as smoothly as possible)  
(have georgie take it to the archives?)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:09 AM **  
**Tim should not be given access to that stuff on his own  
Idk if we even know where it is anyway  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:09 AM **  
**honestly yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**I thought he was gonna go for it tomorrow  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**i do NOT trust him with explosives atm  
[☝4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**He doesnt know where it is so! Sucks!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**oh like it would be that hard  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**and we know the general area and details, I copypasted earlier  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**And yeah I dont want him making himself a target when we havent figured out the plan  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**so...yeah he does know  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:10 AM **  
**He WILL need help with this stuff  
Also. Fuck  
Tim you better not do this shit alone you're going to injure yourself or make yourself goddamn target for the stranger  
You NEED to form a plan here and you WILL need help with it  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:12 AM **  
**and not from murder cop  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:12 AM **  
**@totallystoked I'm SERIOUS dude  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:12 AM **  
**anyone but murder cop  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:13 AM **  
**Yeah daisy isnt in a good place for it currently, shes too much of a rogue element  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:13 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:14 AM **  
**But seriously, there are artifacts in that storage locker that nikola will take GREAT PAINS to get back and she might fucking kill you for them if you make a scene !  
I'm gonna go to bed now but forreal  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:15 AM **  
**be careful stoker  
[☝4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**I mean okay but the skin got rekt so  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:47 AM **  
**Oh I was like 90% sure she kept it  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**She kept the pieces, it's very burnt  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:48 AM **  
**Ooohhh  
I'm. No memory  
Head empty  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:24 AM **  
**ye  
... _oh huh_  
I’m not sure.  
I’m not sure nikola would even have the _idea_  
okay so in canon like. jon and daisy go to the taxidermy place like “what happened to the gorilla skin” and that gets nikola thinking “wait so maybe gertrude didn’t destroy it?” which is what leads her to invade georgie’s to tell jon to get the skin for her  
and then she comes up with using him as her backup plan and then she decides that’s more fun anyway  
so if they don’t even go looking in the first place???  
[3]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:34 AM **  
**Nikola might still do it  
Because she definitely has a grudge against Gertrude for stealing her stuff(edited)  
Only she might skip straight to kidnapping Jon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:43 AM **  
**Honestly yeah I wonder if she'd just snap him up on principle, no dancing around it  
Bc shes not holding out on the gorilla skin  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 AM **  
**at the very least it might take _longer_  
...or I guess. probably it’s better to either keep things on track in that regard until jon gets snatched, or to have nikola already be dead by that point  
if the kidnapping’s gonna happen at all it’s probably better to know _when_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:19 AM **  
**That's true. Though we do technically have contact with the only entity that can _also_ snatch anyone from anywhere  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:20 AM **  
**oh absolutely  
mostly I’m just thinking like. psychologically?  
like if you can go “okay in a few more days she’s gonna go for me”  
versus “is nikola gonna grab me???? when’s it gonna happen???? two weeks from now??????? two minutes from now?????????”  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:21 AM **  
**Much easier to deal with than just... slowly mounting dread and uncertainty  
[☝4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:21 AM **  
**exactly  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 1:31 PM **  
**Late to this, but I think you have the order wrong - she comes up with using Jon - and then Gertrude and Leitner - because she can't find the skin, not because she knows it's been destroyed  
Wait, never mind, misread taxidermy place as warehouse  
Ignore me, I've been awake for five minutes  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:33 PM **  
**valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:17 PM **  
**valid  
  
mmm.....okay so maybe using his skin _was_ already on the table  
ah well it was a thought  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:19 PM **  
**Don't like that. Do not like that interaction.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:20 PM **  
** ~~Well at least she takes good care of your skin~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:20 PM **  
**I don’t want any help!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:21 PM **  
**mm I don’t think that’s a positive  
your skin is your own business if anything happens to it it should be with your consent  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:21 PM **  
**Sorry yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:21 PM **  
**And its like. It's all of your skin. And it was never made clear how much.... _area_ she covered. And I wouldnt wish that invasion of privacy on anyone  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:21 PM **  
**Oof ugh I didn't even think of that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:22 PM **  
**Yeah! If you're going to skin a whole animal you dont leave its pants on! So!!!!  
Dont want that to happen!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:22 PM **  
**RIGHT okay changing the subject  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:22 PM **  
**I'd. Like to not think of this(edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:23 PM **  
**I would also very much not like to think about it please.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:23 PM **  
**Ok. Right.  
Has anybody checked MAG84 yet?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:24 PM **  
**Everybody look at my dog  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:24 PM **  
**You have a dog AND a cat??? lucky  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:24 PM  
 **  
**I have two dogs and two cats >:]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:24 PM **  
**:0  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:24 PM **  
**Nice  
Seriously tho has anybody checked mag 84  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:25 PM **  
**Uhhh I've been working so no  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:25 PM **  
**Ours is a lovely little old girl  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:25 PM **  
**I'm watching Buffy with my family and then I have to study I don't have the time either  
But somebody should get around to it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM **  
**Yeah we should  
Jon have u recorded the statement u got yet?  
[☝4]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**Ah... not yet. I've been doing research; I was planning on doing it tonight. I was actually going to ask for some help with it today.  
It's not really a statement I can do much research _on,_ so I was hoping you could help me with any wider implications.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**It is tonight  
It's upon the stair right?  
It's just creepy  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**Yes.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**Yeah, that's a weird one  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**It is.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**oh eric's in that one!  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:27 PM **  
**Definitely Spiral!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**And actually unconnected to the whole story  
Oh yeah! Eric  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**or like, tangentially  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**@Rev👁rie stranger, no?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**he's gerry's dad he deserved BETTER  
no??? it's spiral  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**Huh  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**Eric????  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**Is this the first mention of Eric?  
Again, Gerry's dad  
He was Gertrude's assistant  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**Gerard Keay's FATHER?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 PM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:29 PM **  
**Eric Delano! Former Archival Assistant under Gertrude, the only known person (at your point in the timeline) who managed to quit....For a few months, before his wife killed him, because Mary Keay was terrible.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 PM **  
**It's not fun to quit and it didn't end well for him  
Yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:29 PM **  
** _Oh._

####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**Do we want to tell him how you can quit?  
I'm against it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**no it's absolutely something he should know  
imo  
it's something they should all know  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**Did we not already? Shit  
  
 **Rev👁rie** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**Yeah, they do need to. We should give them the option  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**they deserve the option  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:32 PM **  
**I guess  
It's horrific tho  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**oh sure but still

####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**Fuck Mary Keay  
[☝4]  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**Terrible partner, terrible mother, terrible human being, not even great at handling the fears (even if she thought she was)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**I'm glad her page got burned  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**... page?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:31 PM **  
**Remember how she was alive after she died?  
It's because of a leitner  
You put your... Essence? In a page  
I think Gertrude burned her page  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:32 PM **  
**What the fuck.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:32 PM **  
**And now poor Gerry is also in that book  
[😢2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:32 PM **  
**it's normally something you do to other people. you kill em and you take some of their skin and you write down how they died and you turn that piece of skin into a page in the book  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**Thanks Gertrude 😒  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**Fuck Gertrude for doing that to him  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**she did it to herself with as much skin as she could manage  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**I hate her so much  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 PM **  
**Yeah she fucking sucks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:34 PM **  
**Same  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:34 PM **  
**I cant believe Gertrude trapped him like that. He describes it as CONSTANT PAIN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:34 PM **  
**Gertrude technically stayed human but she became monstrous  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:34 PM **  
**Proof that monster is a choice Jon  
[☝3]  
Gertrude was a monster  
A human monster

####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:35 PM **  
** ~~Martin is his anchor~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:35 PM **  
**he IS  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:35 PM **  
**He issss  
 ~~mahtin~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:36 PM **  
**Mahtin  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 7:37 PM **  
**I have a confession? The eternal "Mahtin" makes me uncomfortable? I don't really like making fun of Jon's accent, and it also feels like we're somehow making fun of Martin, too?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:38 PM **  
**That's valid But for me it's affectionate  
Like I think it's adorable  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**That's fair. I just. *loud shrugging*  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**yeah I feel you diva  
...I mean we might as well ask?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**What if they say yes just because we're helping them and know stuff? Aw hell, I just gave myself all kinds of bad thoughts about relative power and ourehfaorefs.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**oooof  
don't like that  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**RIGHT?  
I'm not going to mention it to them, since they don't seem to have thought about it themselves, but it's important to keep in mind....  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**yeahh  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 PM **  
**So Gerard Keay is stuck in a... skin book, in constant agony, because of Gertrude. Honestly. Despite the fact that I'm being groomed to become a took to start the apocalypse, I've at least done a better bloody job than that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:35 PM **  
**yep  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:35 PM **  
***tool, god I wish I had a computer right now.  
Phones are so! Small!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:36 PM **  
** ~~so are you~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:36 PM **  
**Hey.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:36 PM **  
**Lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:37 PM **  
**Again, teasing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:37 PM **  
**But big point Eric did quit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:37 PM **  
**there's an idea that if literally the entire world is at stake, any course of action is justified. gertrude was a big believer in that  
she said at some point that it'd be a few more decades before she could "afford" a conscience  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:37 PM **  
**Now would I recommend doing what he did. Not really(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:38 PM **  
**I hate it  
It's absolutely immoral  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 PM **  
**it's.....complicated  
on the one hand I get it, on the other hand you can't let yourself get too comfortable making those kinds of decisions  
is it _really_ necessary  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**Well. I didn't say I didn't get it. Just that I disapprove  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM **  
** _vehemently_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**mood  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**And, turned out! It wasnt necessary!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**also right yes quitting!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**Yes. Quitting.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**You do it by blinding yourself  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**Hm.  
I have the feeling I might... die.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**yeah, for you especially that's a concern.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**I am having a _literal_ feeling, I should say. That thought kind of hurt.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**we don't _know_ , but  
o h  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**We only know of assistants doing it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**oh fuck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**Oh oof  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**okay please don't do that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**But season four you suggested doing it anyway  
That's. That's horrific  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**Yes, that sounds like me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**That was mag153? I think?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**154  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**it was in the context of "martin please run away with me we'll blind ourselves and escape"  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**I would definitely do that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**martin....said no  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**Ah.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**He had very good reason  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**because martin was throwing himself into the lonely like a fuck  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**I mean, it's a good thing. Because I would have died. But still.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:42 PM **  
** _he had very good reason_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**like he had _reasons_ for it and I _get_ it but  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**Just. Empathy for Martin, please  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**okay let's be clear he didn't say no because he didn't like you enough he said no because of his own shit  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**He was saving their lives, probably  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**he was!  
he was doing his best  
doesn't mean it didn't _hurt_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:44 PM **  
**That does make me feel better, yes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:44 PM **  
** _hugs_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:45 PM **  
**This has certainly been yet another illuminating conversation. All the more reason to avoid any eye related workplace accidents.  
Anything else I should know about the stair statement before I record it?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:46 PM **  
**Except for Eric?  
Can't think of anything  
Oh also it's irrelevant to the unknowing  
Also! It's gotta be the stranger cause that's why Elias sent it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:46 PM **  
**nuh _uh_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**I'm checking the wiki  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**Its spiral !  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**it's a fucking spiral staircase!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**And its relevant bc of michael I think. Something something leading him to stopping other rituals  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**that makes you stop being real!!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**Ok it says it's a spiral  
Listen but he's a stranger  
I think it's stranger adjacent and I'm sticking to it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**I think it's more tangentially related bc of the other things he can learn thru it  
Not all the statements are stranger this season  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**look just because you don't know someone doesn't mean they're a Stranger  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**I know but Elias sent ones he thinks are relevant...  
A not person can be a stranger!!!  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**Considering the way Jon reacted to it in the original timeline, when you didn't know what was happening or why? It's entirely possible Elias sent it just to try and freak him out.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**......... Ok it's _possible_  
But Elias admitted he sort of didn't know what would be relevant and what wouldn't  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**Elias lies though  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**This one seemed real  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**I mean they're all real  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**What Elias said  
Not the statement  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**ahh  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**I mean Jonny said every statement we hear is real  
Including fucking mag100  
[😅3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**yep  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**Which _kills me_  
Mag 100 is real!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**I read a fic once where the lady who saw a fire ghost got to give an actual jon statement and it was heavily implied to be agnes  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**Oh yeah, has anyone mentioned that the ability people have to give their Statements in a coherent narrative is supernatural? Because it is absolutely supernatural, it depends on the Archivist.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM **  
**Mag o n e h u n d r e d  
“I read a fic once where the lady who saw a fire ghost got to give an actual jon statement and it was heavily implied to be agnes”  
@spooky spiral serval ooh  
Oh yeah, has anyone mentioned that the ability people have to give their Statements in a coherent narrative is supernatural? Because it is absolutely supernatural, it depends on the Archivist.  
  
@Rev👁rie yeah that's noteworthy 11:53 PM  
In mag100 youre not there, Jon, so the statements are a mess  
It's friggin h i l a r i o u s  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:54 PM **  
**Oh. Hm. That's certainly something to consider.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:54 PM **  
**MARTIN  
Right. Right.  
[THROAT CLEARING]  
Statement of Lynne Hammond, er, recorded 2nd of May 2017, regarding…  
Uh, what, what’s this one about?  
  
LYNNE  
I saw a ghost.  
  
MARTIN  
O-kay.. Regarding a… a ghost. Statement begins.  
  
LYNNE  
…  
Sorry. What happens now?  
  
MARTIN  
Oh, er… [nervous chuckle] Well, I mean, you, you tell us what happened.  
  
LYNNE  
Well, yeah, I did. I saw a ghost.  
  
MARTIN  
Er, no, I mean, I mean, you, sort of, tell the story of –  
  
LYNNE  
Yeah. The story is: I saw a ghost.  
  
MARTIN  
Okay. But what, what was it like? How did it make you, er, feel?  
  
LYNNE  
Erm… it was… scary and it made me feel… scared.  
I’m sorry. Am I doing this wrong?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**I've got to go now, though, so I'll talk again in a bit.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**Alright  
Bye! Ttyl!  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**Bye!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**“I read a fic once where the lady who saw a fire ghost got to give an actual jon statement and it was heavily implied to be agnes”  
@spooky spiral serval LINK PLEASE???  
You might want to follow up all of them  
Try to get them to write that stuff down  
Oh dang it missed him  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**Void it was reverb I linked it a while back I think  
The fic that is  
Wait I got it open I'm rereading it one sec  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**Cool


	13. I'll have you know I have many fans.

_Friday, March 24_ _th_ _, 2017 || Saturday, June 27_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
9:20 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**OKAY so I got around to checking 84 again and we are GO  
melanie is not even MENTIONED  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**YES YES  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**OH MY GOD??  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**FUCK  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**WE’RE ACTUALLY MAKING CHANGES  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:20 PM **  
WE DID IT BOYS**  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**yeah we are  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:21 PM **  
**been a few days so I'm not sure exactly when it changed but I'm pretty sure. I'm _pretty sure_ it happened yesterday and once I finish transcribing I think y'all will agree  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:21 PM **  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:21 PM **  
**Eheheh yesss  
I'm at work so my reaction is making my coworkers think I'm crazy  
But it's fine this shit RULEZ let's SEE IT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**got most of it done just gimme a sec  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**listening  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**Cant believe its forreal real. We're actually changing things  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**oh god i hate this one  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**AaAAAA  
Oh n o  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**i hate this statment so much  
i hate it  
HATE IT  
its not even about the filth, like that isn't why i hate it  
its the fact that its like a thing pretending to be a person  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:23 PM **  
**Just skip it void!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**[DOOR OPENS VIOLENTLY]  
  
TIM  
[Scoffs] Are you still recording?  
  
MARTIN  
Just finished, actually.  
  
TIM Great, good job, go you.  
  
MARTIN Right. Sure. Yeah. So. ... How have you been doing?  
  
TIM Great! Our boss is a murderer and made off for parts unknown, our coworker disappeared, and I can't find a cheap ticket to Malaysia, how about you?  
  
MARTIN  
I - Malaysia?  
  
TIM  
It's sunny this time of year.  
  
MARTIN  
I guess. I haven't thought about it. Are you planning on taking a vacation?  
  
TIM  
Yup! I think I'll take a couple months off--what's Elias gonna do? Fire me?  
  
MARTIN  
Right, can't quit. That... Makes sense. You'll be missed, then. But - uh. Hmm.  
  
TIM  
Missed by who? The empty desk formerly known as Sasha? Our murderer boss? Our smarmy other boss? Oh, maybe the cops who keep popping up, looking for god only knows what? Please, Martin. Tell me who is going to be missing me.  
  
MARTIN  
Well, me. [PAUSE] And Jon isn't a murderer.  
  
TIM  
Got a Joe Doe that disagrees with you, mate.  
  
MARTIN  
I know you don't like Jon, but what about a brutal pipe murder screams Jonathan Sims to you, exactly??  
  
TIM  
The part where the body was in his office and he was the last one to see the guy?!  
  
MARTIN  
Jon couldn't even lift a pipe, he has no upper body strength. And - you know what, we're not arguing about this again. You're just - you're just angry, and confused, but you're not the only one, you know, and if you - if you talked to me, maybe we could actually help each other figure out what's going on instead of just angrily avoiding each other!  
  
TIM  
The only reason you suddenly care about anything I might or might not be feeling is because I think your precious Jon is a murderer--which he is--and you don't like getting knocked down from whatever cloud your head is in.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**Oh ok w o w  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:24 PM **  
** ~~now i will skip thank you purrs~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**AAAAAAAAA  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**MARTIN  
[Barely holding back his angry tears] Oh screw you. I'm not allowed to care? Because it's not convenient for you? You don't have all the facts, you just assume because it's easier for you.  
  
TIM  
[Makes a disgusted noise] Oh, please! The only thing you care about is Jon, Jon, Jon, you've never made a secret of that! And it's fine when he's just the guy who turned into a jerk when he got promoted, but he's a murderer, Martin! You don't have to be built to lift a pipe and kill an old man!  
  
MARTIN  
Why. Why would he kill Leitner. What possible reason would he have to do that  
  
TIM  
What? Are you telling me that guy was Jurgen Leitner? From the creepy books?  
  
MARTIN  
Oh. Er. Yeah, he is. Was.  
  
TIM  
How do you know that? Did Jon's cop girlfriend tell you that?  
  
MARTIN  
[lying through his teeth] Yes, definitely, that's exactly how I know that.  
  
TIM  
You've been talking to him, haven't you? You just straight up lied to that cop--you know where Jon is!  
  
MARTIN  
[basically squeaking] No I don't!  
  
TIM  
You're a crappy liar and I don't know how that cop didn't see through you. Maybe the second time's the charm. [footsteps]  
  
MARTIN  
[Pleadingly] No, you can't do that. You don't understand -  
  
TIM  
I understand you're helping a criminal! Not much more I need. [grunts] Let go of my arm, Martin! I'm calling Detective Tonner, and you're not stopping me!  
  
MARTIN  
She'll kill him. If you call her, you become a murderer.  
  
TIM  
What? I mean, yeah, she's a cop, but it's not like she gets to decide if he gets put to death for murdering Leitner. Seems like a stretch.  
  
MARTIN  
She's killed before, Tim. She - [sighs] It's hard to explain.  
  
TIM  
[shocked, his voice going a little high with surprise] Well, you're gonna fucking try! What do you mean she's killed before?! [lowers his voice] And how do you know that?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**Good for you Martin for standing up for Jon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**LEOTNER  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**That must be the conversation they had before Tim came here....  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**MARTIN  
Like I said, it's hard to explain. I'm - I'm going to need you to give me the benefit of the doubt, okay? And. And you might want to sit down.  
  
TIM  
Martin, we went through insane nightmare tunnels that wanted to eat us. After getting attacked by evil worms. How could this possibly be weirder?  
  
MARTIN  
There's an interdimensional discord server with people who are fans of a podcast called The Magnus Archives which is about our lives. Is that weird enough for you?  
  
TIM  
[scraping noise - tim sitting down?] Okay, you're right. That is far more fucked-up than I was expecting.  
  
MARTIN  
Listen, I'm not comfortable telling you everything... Here. But suffice it to say it gets weirder.  
  
TIM  
What, are you gonna tell me Sasha killed Leitner next?  
  
MARTIN  
Oh. Oh, Tim. I'm so sorry. Sasha - Sasha's been dead for months. I - [chokes back tears]  
  
TIM  
What. [increasingly angry] What do you mean Sasha's been dead for months?!  
  
MARTIN  
I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. She's been dead since Jane Prentiss attacked. The - the thing we remember as Sasha was - is - an imposter. It - the people in the server called it not-Sasha.  
  
TIM  
[definitely angry now] What is this server? Do you have a link? Give me a link.  
  
MARTIN  
Not unless you promise to be nice. These people - they're just people, and they're trying to help.  
  
TIM  
[angry stammering, followed by a frustrated growl] Fine. I'll be nice. Give me the link, Martin!  
  
MARTIN  
You need to know something else first. Can we - can we just do it outside of the Institute?  
  
TIM  
Yeah, fine, whatever. [a pause] You left the recorder on, by the way. Might wanna turn that off.  
  
MARTIN  
Weird, I could've sworn - [CLICK]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**YES MARTIN  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**now i can skip thank you serval(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**Gimme a second to read that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**HOLY SHIT??????  
SERVER MENTION???  
IM SKIMMING BUT AAHHHH  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**I did some formatting when I was transcribing but discord ruined it and I'm too hype about discussing THIS to bother with the nitty gritty  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**@KeatsLover99 holy shit is this the convo you had yesterday  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**just like some emphasis and stuff  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**turning the horrible strangercorruption collab statement off now  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**...... Yes  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**......wait  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**OH MY GOD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**wait. martin you said you recorded the statement like, a few days ago I think?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**Oh shit, that was just speculation, holy shit.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**but then if you were recording yesterday when tim came in(edited)  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:26 PM **  
**I was just recording some notes yesterday.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**OH were you recording poetry  
oh okay fair  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Purr, don't be rude!(edited)  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**uh  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**sorry!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Lmao  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**You. You know about that?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**.....yeah  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**me: yes let's make sure to respect people's boundaries as much as possible  
also me: casually drops little details we know about folks right in their faces  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**NOBODY TELL MARTIN THE CREATORS THINK HES A MEDIOCRE POET(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**asdfjdlaks;  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:28 PM **  
** _Smoooth,_ Purr  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**I'm Good At This  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**ohgkhe;kjrekghrg;  
  


####  _#general_

**the admiral** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Martin. We know pretty much everything  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Not _everything_ everything.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:27 PM **  
**Oof sorry Martin  
If it helps we've only heard a bit out of _one_ poem  
... Jon's heard/read a lot of it, tho  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**Oh lord.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**he likes it!!!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**He likes poetry now, if that helps?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**Because of you!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**because! of! you!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**Yeah!!!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**Oh. Um. Alright.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**Please be nice about theatre in return  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**aero;fahwe  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**Hes a total drama nerd  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**Yeah how dare you not like theatre(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**theatre is GOOD  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**jon is a theatre nerd  
and a music nerd  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:29 PM **  
***headdesk*  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**I just. I don't like it, okay?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:29 PM **  
** ~~ask him about his college band~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**you're allowed to not like it  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**f;kh;gkj  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**asdljflsadjSDLJFLSKD YES  
MARTIN HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE MECHANISMS  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**Theater's not for everyone. Also, it's expensive sometimes.  
[☝1]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**AJSGSJHDJSSHSJDHDHD  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**lets not dictate what he can and cannot like  
but HAVE YOU HEARD OF THE MECHANISMA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**Cant believe weve blown past the statement because martin was recording poetry  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**I wonder what Dreadnought Daisy sounds like...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**lol  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**....oh wow we really have  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**No, I haven't.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**We all _know_ the statement--I've listened, like, 3 times already.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**really shows where our priorities are  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**I mean, it's just another statement. It's not even one of the creepier ones, in my opinion  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:31 PM **  
** ~~well there goes that headcanon ohwell~~  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**What.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**check them out  
they are good!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**What do you mean it's not one of the creepier ones.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**it's not the statement that matters it's the _new stuff_  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**The statement is Corruption, if you care to know.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**corruption stranger collab i swear it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**I meant the after part of the statement duh  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**I really don't buy stranger but fair enough I guess  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Martin I'm sorry tim is yelling at u  
I know ur trying  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Yeah, you're very brave. Tim would scare me senseless.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Hes in a bad place but that doesnt excuse bad behavior  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Martin I'm so proud of you for standing your ground  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**you did good!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**you did good!!!!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**I am 100% willing to fite him if that helps(edited)  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Thank you.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:33 PM **  
**Yeah !!!  
You've got people in your corner martin  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:33 PM **  
**You don't need to fight Tim. I get that it's hard to swallow everything.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:33 PM **  
**And nobody in the archives has had an easy time. Tim's just....doesn't get discussed as much.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:34 PM **  
**If he goes after you again I _will_  
@totallystoked go after Martin and I’ll reach through this interdimensional bullshit to smack some sense into you. I don’t CARE that I’m an out of shape 20 year old woman. I’m fueled by spite and Protecc Instinct  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:35 PM **  
**adffsdlkf admiral NO  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:35 PM **  
** _Kat_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:35 PM **  
**don't ping tim to throw down the fucking gauntlet  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:36 PM  
That's not gonna _help_ anything...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**I'll help kat  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**HELL YEAH  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**let's try _not_ to provoke people thanks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**Why did you do that  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**Less a provocation and more a warning  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**Haven't we had enough aggression already  
 ~~plenty of it from me but I apologized~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**sit down  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**Ahshdjsj christ  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**Because Tim's _kinda_ got a point? He never really got the support he needed. Nobody did, really. And we know why, but we _also_ know Elias was biased towards Jon. Because Reasons.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**If I have to play referee to an internet smackdown  
I wont like it  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**Don’t get me wrong. I want to Protecc Tim as well. But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let him walk all over everyone else  
[☝1]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**Same  
But still  
No need to start anything  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**I’m not!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**You _tagged_ him!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**Starting shit would be if I straight up said I would fight him. What I did was make it clear I was gonna defend Martin. And the ONLY reason I tagged him was bc this chat moves way too fast and I wanted to make sure he actually SAW it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**you were absolutely starting shit admiral  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**I was _not_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**maybe not intentionally but  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**Ok you. Were. But it's fine. It's not even that big of a deal bc he doesnt look like hes online rn  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Again. Starting shit would’ve been outright trying to fite. That is not what I did. What’s the point of saying it if he doesn’t see it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Venting?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**That wasn’t my intention  
My intention was legit protection  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**I meant that would be the point if they dont see it  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**admiral. admiral. tim is a fucking POWDER KEG  
do NOT send sparks  
@the admiral  
intent is one thing but how tf do you imagine tim is gonna _react_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
It’s true and I’m not about to mince words  
I figured he’d appreciate cold honesty  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**ok but _anxiety_  
  


####  _#general_

**the admiral** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Anyways. I’m in lake mode rn. Gonna relax and swim. See ya  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Fuck yeah go swim  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**bye  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**Tell me if u see any fish  
Or turtles !!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**I shaaaalllllllll  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**Yesss

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:34 PM **  
**@KeatsLover99 the mechanisms (in your universe) are jon's college band of steampunk space pirates  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:34 PM **  
**In our universe, they didn't have Dreadnought Daisy, but they _did_ have Raphaella La Cognizi, and she's got _wings!_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:34 PM **  
**in our universe they apparently had a Lot of people that they didn't over there  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:35 PM **  
**its good music  
i wonder if anyof their stuff made it online  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**Jon. Jon had a _college band_?  
What did he play  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**he SANG  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**He sang.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**assuming same as our verse, singing and harmonica  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**He was the lead singer :))  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**Oh lord.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**His voice is rly nice  
I know martin  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**Oh, he _does_ play harmonica, doesn't he?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**yeah!  
he sings most of the time but sometimes he breaks it out  
 ~~don't mind me just listening to the mechs at gender rebels rn~~  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**XDD  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**I'm going to need to process this.  
Is he any good?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**he's the BEST  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**i mean i think so but i like that sort of story telling music  
so  
i am BIASED  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**I'm sure this looks uh. I'm sure this looks nothing like Jon but  
  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**You can't be biased for enjoying something  
Nobody like, paid you to promo it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**jonny d'ville can _get it_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**yep  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**He's got a good range, his voice is in the lower tenor, high bass range, and he's got great breath control. Jonny can _do_ an invocation.(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**I. I have to admit. I do not vibe with that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**Oh I love his costume  
The makeup is so good  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**The costume's hot the man is not  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**the COSTUME though  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**That looks nothing like Jon  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**from what he's said, yeah, I figured  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**That's to be expected  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**but imagine jon in that outfit though  
 _imagine_  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Oh.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**I know right  
Ok I need the deets  
How hot is jon  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**I saw one picture of Jon in a Mechs outfit that featured this ruffly hi-low skirt? #choice.  
TABBY  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**LISTEN  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Martin: I am but a simple gay  
I came here to have a good time  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**All of us: Same hat.  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**gkhadkghafdkljghfd  
fbajgbjgbjghjfgbhjbgljbagjbdf  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**skirt jonny???? give  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**yes gib  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**I don't know where it is!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Jon is. Fairly attractive.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**It was on tumblr a couple months ago.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**no  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Also, we are being _so_ unfair you guys.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Martin can you perhaps elaborate  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Is that an understatement, Martin?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Martin, you don't have to answer them.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**It might be.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**We're just ribbing you akdgsjhss sorry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**Yeah I'm with princess you don't have to give details  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**to be fair we're hardly asking an unbiased source  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**We love jon a lot bc hes our friend  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**I'd prefer not to  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**I'm just being a big gay snoop  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**valid  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**what we need to do is ask _tim_ if jon's hot  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**af;ofuhewsd  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**Ajdgshgdusteuryuegdjsgdjd  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**Djfkdkspslrlekg  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**PURR YOU CAN'T  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:43 PM **  
** _Yeah_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**Tim would say something MEAN  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**because if he's not, he's not. if he is, tim will be like "I fucking hate him but he can get it" or something  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**OMG. XDD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**he'll give us the straight facts  
(well, not straight per se)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Tim is the only competent bisexual  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Ajshdiduehdjdgdhd  
No he fucking isnt  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**In his bisexuality  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**He blew himself up hes just hot and less of a mess than jon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Not in anything else  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**tim _was_ the only competent bisexual  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Well, he's sure as hell not Juno Steel.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Ok sure  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**fahkgs;fkhfdkhga  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**Juno steel is _absolutely_ a mess in his bisexuality  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**als;dfjk  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**See? Tim looks p competent next to Juno, amirite?  
[☝1]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**Juno Steel is a mess period  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**He fell in love with Nureyev like immediately  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**Nureyev fell in love back immediately, tho.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**Who?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**Different podcast, _entirely_ unrelated to you all.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**This is for another podcast  
Oh wow is it weird to talk about those  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**charater in a different podcast  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**Yeah you don't have to worry about it  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**It's called The Penumbra Podcast.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**Alright.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**Yeah dont worry  
Anyway  
Sorry for being weird about jon  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:46 PM **  
**How's your day going, by the way?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**I didn't do much today. Knitted for a bit.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**YOU KNIT  
THATS ADORABKE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**If you're comfy you should show us some of your stuff!  
I'd love to see it  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**I find it relaxing.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**Did work go okay?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**It's not very good.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**That doesnt matter!!  
You're making something!!  
That's amazing !  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:49 PM **  
**Thank you.  
And, uh, work was okay. Tim didn't come in. Or at least, I didn't see him.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:49 PM **  
**....fair enough  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**Have u seen elias lately?  
Is he being creepy  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**No, he seems busy.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**I fucking bet he is  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**.... _fuck_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Wait  
That's bad  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**fuck does he Know  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**That's probably bad  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**fuck fuck fuck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Let's not speculate!  
He could be doing paperwork  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Has he seemed like hes going to try and kill jon lately  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Be careful Martin. Elias isn't paying attention to you. Just keep your head down.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**^^^^^  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Also, yes, please  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**I will.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**he underestimates you use that to your advantage  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:51 PM **  
**Elias might be thinking about Tim--he's been slacking off and taking a lot of time off right about now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**Hey Martin you're badass jsyk  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**...hey martin  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**I'm really not.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**You really are  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**martin do you want to see what you're capable of  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**you are stronger than you think martin(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**the sheer badassery that's in you  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**YES TELL HIM  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**You _do_ do really cool stuff. Mostly because you have to, but you definitely do it.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**I have to go back to work but yes bitchhh  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:52 PM **  
**I... Don't know. It's my own future, right? I'm not sure I want to see it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:53 PM **  
**[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES]  
  
[TAPE CLICKS ON.]  
  
MARTIN  
Are you listening?  
[HE TAKES A DEEP BREATH.]  
Good.  
[WE HEAR HIM FLIP THROUGH SOME FILES.]  
Case, uhh, 0071304. Statement of Ivo Lensik.  
[HE BREATHES OUT AGAIN, THEN FLICKS OPEN A LIGHTER.]  
(your loss) Alright.  
[HE SETS THE STATEMENT ALIGHT AND LETS OUT A LONG BREATH.]  
Statement ends, I guess. Um…  
[HE LOOKS THROUGH SOME MORE STATEMENTS.]  
Harold Silvana. 0020406. You’ll probably do.  
[HE LIGHTS THIS STATEMENT AFLAME TOO. THERE’S A CLEAR GLEE IN HIS VOICE AS HE CONTINUES; WHAT’S UP WITH THAT?]  
All right then. 0140207. Dylan Anderson. Yeah? (pause) Okay.  
[HE SETS IT ON FIRE.]  
(sing-song) There’s plenty more on the pile…  
[THERE’S A SHARP KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK AT THE DOOR. IT’S ELIAS, AND HE DOESN’T SOUND HAPPY.]  
  
ELIAS  
Martin. Martin, open the door.  
[HE JIGGLES THE DOORKNOB IN A FRUITLESS ATTEMPT TO OPEN IT.]  
  
MARTIN  
Sorry, Elias. I can’t hear you. There’s - a door in the way.  
  
ELIAS  
Martin, I do not have time for this.  
  
MARTIN  
Then maybe you should make time.  
  
ELIAS  
Unlock the door. Now.  
  
MARTIN  
I thought you had a key.  
  
ELIAS  
Martin.  
  
MARTIN  
I’m not going anywhere.  
  
[ELIAS KNOCKS ONCE MORE AGAINST THE DOOR IN FRUSTRATION, THEN STALKS OFF, PRESUMABLY TO GET THE KEY.]  
  
MARTIN I would hurry, though, if I were you.  
  
[TAPE CLICKS OFF.]  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:53 PM **  
**oh.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:53 PM  
ELIAS Tell me what you’re doing, and why.  
MARTIN I just thought I’d, you know, drop a couple of ideas in the old suggestion box.  
[HE PICKS UP ANOTHER STATEMENT.]  
Turns out my suggestion is…  
[HE SETS IT ALIGHT.]  
Fire.  
martin you're so _strong_ you're so _good_ you can _fuck shit up_  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**I don't want to. I don't want to mess this up. Can. Can we just not? Talk about this?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**....yeah  
yeah okay  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**Purr he asked not to know  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**sorry  
did he?  
oh shit  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**He did.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**lets maybe dial this all the way back  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:54 PM **  
** _shit_ sorry martin  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**“I... Don't know. It's my own future, right? I'm not sure I want to see it.”  
yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**do you want me to delete that? I can delete that  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**It's ok. It's too late. Just...  
I don't want to know my own future, is all.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**🎵I fucked up🎶  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 9:55 PM **  
***gentle pats*  
His future's gonna change, that might not even happen.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**I mean _yeah_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**True  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**but BOUNDARIES  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**Hopefully it won't actually  
  


 _Saturday, March 25_ _th_ _, 2017 || Sunday, June 28_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
8:36 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:36 PM **  
**So  
How's everyone doing  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:38 PM **  
**@the admiral Come at me bro  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:39 PM **  
**I knew this would happen  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:39 PM **  
**What? It's funny.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**It is, tbf  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**Y'all are literally people on the internet.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**...yeah fair enough  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**Not gonna fight without reason. But if I need to.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**In my defense, Jon ended the world.  
Or will end it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**I've had a Day and I'm not sure even fake aggression is up my alley rn  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:40 PM **  
**in his defense, it hasn't happened yet and we're working on it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:41 PM **  
**No he fucking _didn't_  
Jonalias did it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:41 PM **  
**and yeah he was _used to_ end it, not the same thing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:41 PM **  
**JONAH ENDED THE WORLD  
JON HAD NO SAY IN IT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:41 PM **  
**he literally did his best to Stop but he couldn't  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:41 PM **  
**So I take it you're been reading back, Tim?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:41 PM **  
** ~~also friggin discord nitro giving admiral friggin _fancy_ emoji~~  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**I read everything.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:42 PM **  
** _hOLY_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**In this entire server.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**Oof  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**now I'm a big backreader but that's an entire other level  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:42 PM **  
** _oof_  
We talk a _lot_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**impressive stoker  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**I _have_ done that, but you still have my respect, this server is _busy_.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**And. That must have been. Not great for you.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:42 PM **  
**I never would have guessed y'all talk a lot.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:43 PM **  
**wait already??? that quickly??? fuck there's gotta be....idk a fuckload of content here  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:43 PM **  
**Did you literally just sit and do nothing else  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:43 PM **  
**including the stuff about **████** [1] ?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:44 PM **  
**He's not in the wax things.  
He's not.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:44 PM **  
**he'd better fucking not be  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:44 PM **  
**he better no be yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:44 PM **  
** _hugs_  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:44 PM **  
**...I know there's only so much I can apologize for when I didn't know you were real at the time, but I am _really_ sorry for bringing that up.  
[☝4]  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**Nah, I get it.  
It's what you nerds... _do._  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**Rood  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**That is true  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**we be excitable nerds yes  
more than that we are all trying to stop the apocalypse  
so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 14:46 PM **  
**I can't even tell if you mean it derogatorily but I am proud of being a nerd so  
That doesn't excuse being cruel tho  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**I have a suggestion for stopping the apocalypse!  
You won't like it.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**Don’t you dare say kill jon  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**if that suggestion is kill jon i will block you  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**Cuz that ain’t happening  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**^^^^  
No hurting Jon  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**Hurting Jon carries the same punishment as hurting Martin  
You hurt them? You get the gun  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**We literally can't do that, Kat  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**is...  
is tim the most well adjusted to "hi we're random internet strangers who know everything about your life"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**I think ?? He might be ???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**I was _not_ expecting that wow  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**The embodiment of "you know these days this might as well happen"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**yeah that about sums it up doesn't it  
  


####  _#general_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**From a purely, Gertrude-would-approve pragmatic standpoint (ugh), I will point out that the main problems here are 1. Elias, and 2. The Web; Jon was picked because he was a convenient candidate, but they could and _would_ replace him if he died.  
[☝4]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**I WILL FIND A GODDAMN WAY  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**That's why I have a _second_ suggestion.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:47 PM **  
** ~~on the one hand mood on the other hand I love how serious we are about how we're totally gonna impose consequences when we literally have no means of interacting with their world~~  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**You'll like it better.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**.......go on  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**oh?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
** ~~melonballer elias~~  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Yes I like that one  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Elias has a second body under the institute somewhere. Gertrude _apparently_ has some explosives in a warehouse. Blow up the other body.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Yeah. Probably will kill you  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**YES  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Don't care.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**TIM NO  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Yeah but I do  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**The one problem is that Elias watches that body religiously  
TIM  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**Also that  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**TIM YOU DONT GET TO DIE  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**Carries the risk of killing everyone in the Institute, but to be excruciatingly fair, is more likely to _work._  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**he will go after you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**....even  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**My name is literally no. 1 friend I won't let you kill yourself when there has gotta be a better solution  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**and will kill everyone at the institute maybe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**even ignoring the already-raised issues here  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**Also like. How many hundreds of people work in the institute?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**I have. a practical objection.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**I didn't think it was more than a few dozen?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**Not hundreds. 80, maybe?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**Tim I swear to god if you do anything to hurt yourself I will reach through the screen and tape you to a chair with a therapist until you HAVE SELF WORTH AGAIN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**80 people too much to murder thanks  
[☝1]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**calm down kat  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**namely, elias isn't the only one gunning for the fearpocalypse  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**True  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**Less if you don't count the interns, which I don't.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**you need to take out the web first  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**There is that. And I'm not sure you can kill the Web.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**t i m  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**Fuck the web  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**and how are you gonna deal with the web if you and all the other folks who even know anything are all dead  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**or atleast who ever is heading that wave  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:52 PM **  
** **██████████████████████████████████** [2]   
  
**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**From a purely practical standpoint, there's also an advantage to you to at least _wait_.  
The podcast hasn't finished yet.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**True  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:52 PM **  
** _true_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**Even with the unexpected changes, the season is still going on as planned  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:52 PM **  
**its like a hydra tim, you cut off one head another one or more will grow in its place(edited)  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**We don't have all the information, and _won't_ for several more months: for all we know we're going to find out something _else_ game-changing.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**Exactly  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**Look, I know you all care _very much_ about Jon, etc, but my priroities are _revenge,_ maybe with a side of stopping the apocalypse.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 PM  
We care about you too, actually  
[☝2]  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:53 PM  
Someone deserves to _pay_.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**Blow Nikola up! That's fine  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**I can get that, but there are legit logical reasons not to act right now  
[☝3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**and assuming it keeps on continuing as normal, we'll find out everything we're gonna find out in a few months max. I think that won't even have hit the unknowing, much less anywhere near the fearpocalypse  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**At least when it comes to something as irreversable as potential mass murder  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**we've got _time_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**If we have anything to do with it we will hurt jonalias but it's not feasible right now without _murdering 80 people_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**blow up nikola? melonballer elias?  
[☝4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**Avoid Jon getting any more fear scars  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**^^^  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**I need the explosives to blow up Nikola.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**It does seem to be the case that there's only one Archivist at a time - while Jon is, nobody _else_ can be.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Jon can help you figure out where they are, if he's so inclined  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Great  
@CatArchivist  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:55 PM **  
** _so be nice to him_  
[☝3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Well I don't know where they are  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Keep Jon alive and unscarred, and we're delaying the apocalypse alone.  
[☝3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**jon's got the keys  
we've got a general idea of where the warehouse is  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:56 PM **  
**I don't because my memory for details is shit but I do think we mentioned it somewhere above  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:56 PM **  
**Somebody named Gerry gave the specific location. I grabbed it and googled. There's a warehouse where he described.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**storage unit on an industrial estate up near Hainault rented under the name Jan Kelly  
Gerry Keay, yeah  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**And Jon's with...Georgie Barker right now, right?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**spooky goth monster book wrecking boi  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**Gerry 💜  
Yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**correct  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**don't you fucking tell daisy  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**Don't you fucking dare  
 ~~although. When does she figure it out? Cause it's before she kidnaps him~~  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**Tim. If you tell daisy. I won’t just murder you. I’ll make it _slow_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**Kat  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**And make things easier for Elias? Yeah right.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**good  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**Thanks  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**@the admiral Come at me, bro.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**I FUCKING WILL IF I HAVE TO  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**No unnecessary aggression please 😭  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**Kat we're dealing with a situation where murder is an actual _option people are considering_ maybe don't  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**let's not, thanks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**We're trying to stop the apocalypse here let's not joke about murder right now  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**Who says I’m joking.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**kat no  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**Maybe. And I know this a wild concept. Maybe we could even cooperate  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**You're still a nerd on the internet. In a different dimension. You literally cannot actually reach me.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**cooperation is a requirement here  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**Y’all aren’t seeming to realize that I’m being _conditionally_ aggressive  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**admiral you've made your point  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**Tim's right + it's just unnecessary(edited)  
Can we move on from this now?  
[☝3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**^^^  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**Tell me about the Slaughter  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**Uh. One of the fear entities  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**fear of violence  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**War and the like  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**Associated with random, untargeted violence and atrocities(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**Sort between the end and the flesh for me  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:02 PM **  
** ~~given how often I talk about violence I might be in danger of becoming an avatar of it whoops~~  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**Is it any good against clowns?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**it has been  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**It's not really good period  
It essentially poisoned Melanie  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**but none of them are good  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**Potentially yes, but the further you go into it, the more likely you are to hurt people you _really_ don't intend to.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**to be fair melanie kind of embraced it so  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**also you don't need to be slaughter to wreck some shit  
[☝4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**A little bit she wasn't completely aware  
You can fuck things up as is seriously  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**you do not  
like yes the slaughter fired the canon  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**But Jon can't die and fuck the institute. I want protection.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**...Okay, I cannot _believe_ I am suggesting this, and let me be clear this is a horrible thing anyway and would be really bad for you, and almost definitely would lead to you hurting inocent people, but: If you were going to pick one, probably the Hunt.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**but any cannon would work  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**The thing is the entities are not forces that can be used for good  
They exist for the sake of fear  
[☝3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**oh yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**That's their purpose  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**hunt would get you to your ends  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**This is a _horror podcast_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:04 PM **  
**but at the price of being like daisy, a serial murderer  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**You could get Daisy to help you like the original timeline does but it's just  
Yeah exactly(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**yeah, if you're _sure_ you want to wreck some shit and lose yourself in the process and probably hurt a lot of innocents, Hunt's your best bet  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**Hunt can be at least more targeted violence, for longer than the Slaughter.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**Well, I wasn't planning on using the fears to do anything good, so that's fine. I've got _one_ goal.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**but cannot stress how bad an idea this is tim  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**But here's an idea! You _don't_ try to harness evil entities and instead just use the plastic explosives  
[☝4]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**just fuck shit up the way a human can  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:06 PM **  
**Using plastic explosives is also on the list!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:06 PM **  
** ~~the cia has entered the chat~~  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:06 PM **  
**a;ghkhfdhakgfdkj  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:06 PM **  
**......I don't know if it helps, but. there's a lot suggesting that if you are already most closely aligned to any entity, it's the End  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:06 PM **  
**What?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**That's the death one, right?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**Where?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**fear of death yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**What?  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**I've seen that theory, but I wouldn't say it's definitely canon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**I have no idea what y'all are talking about wtf  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**given how...fatalistic you tend to be  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**I've also seen people theorizing about Desolation  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:07 PM **  
**Well I'm depressed and I'm not associated with the end  
Sometimes you're just fatalistic  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**fatalistic =/= depressed  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**I don't see it  
Yeah but I have a fatalistic approach to real life when I'm in an episode  
Thought that was obvious sorry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**ah fair enough  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**But either of those would be _really fucking bad_ especially because the whole point of the Desolation is destroying things people love, and the whole point of the End is (variably) fear of sudden death, fear of death, or fear of _not dying_ in horrific situations.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**Please just use the plastic explosives  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:08 PM **  
** _please_ just use the plastic explosives  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**you enjoying your trip?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**Don't worry, the plastic explosives are _definitely_ gonna get used.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**if you're not trying to blow up a whole building in one go, you've got plenty of material to make a lot of different things go boom  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**^  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**Big booms are nice  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**Don't you just wanna go feral and explode some things  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**apparently  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**also you read everything so you saw the quitting thing right?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**I can't be incapacitated like that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:09 PM **  
**Valid  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:10 PM **  
** _sighs_  
fine since we can't talk you out of doing something rash  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**yeah that's. fair  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**what exactly is your plan  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**Blow up Nikola, her wax museum, and maybe not die in the process.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**That's a good start!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**that is a good start  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**I'm here for it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:12 PM **  
**What's all this about being pinged?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:12 PM **  
**Hi Jon.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:12 PM **  
**Oh. Hi Tim.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:12 PM **  
**Plastic explosives!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**You. Doing ok?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**get the key from the jon to the tim  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:13 PM **  
** _deep breaths_ okay. okay we can have jon and tim interact and hopefully no one blows up (metaphorically)  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**Plastic explosives???  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**so much explosives  
and zero plans  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**I'm coming over for a visit, Jon. I need the key to Gertrude's warehouse.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:13 PM **  
**Hi Martin!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**Hey Jon!  
Tim.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**make sure you aren't followed stoker  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**To be fair, Elias already knows where Jon is  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**we could get georgie to bring it to you? have another degree of separation?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**i was tlaking daisy  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**I'm not a supernatural monster, Daisy doesn't want me.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**yeah but elias doesn't know jon and tim are talking  
daisy could follow you to jon though  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**JON ISNT A MONSTER  
[☝2] [❗2]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**tim... 🤦♀️  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**I mean, I've been making bread all night so I haven’t had the chance to read back and figure out if Tim looks like he’s going to try and murder me.  
  


####  _#2020_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**This is a little painful to watch  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**It really is  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:14 PM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**I mean rude is basically tim's default  
  


####  _#general_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**Given everything, Daisy probably wouldn't suspect Tim and Jon would be in contact  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**@WTGBarker would you be down to bring something to tim  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**But he's being a bit rude.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**When isn't he  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**i mean you did stalk him jon  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**^^^  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:15 PM **  
**I'm not going to snap you up like the big bad fucking wolf next time we see each other Tim.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**He was being driven to paranoia by a fear creature!  
Some empathy here folks  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**i am  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**that _explains_ it it doesn't mean it didn't _happen_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**... true  
But you shouldn't hold it against him is what I'm saying  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**im trying to having empathy for everyone here, NOT MY STRONG SUIT BTW  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**People react to trauma in shitty ways; this doesn't mean those shitty ways can't hurt people, and that applies in both directions here  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**yeah^^^^  
  


####  _#2020_

**the admiral** Today at 9:16 PM **  
**Yesssssss, stand up for yourself jon!  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**I'd like to have the opportunity to apologise in person at some point because I am sorry and I do need to apologise. What I did was wrong. It's alright for you to be angry at me because it was awful.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**Yeah. It was.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**Maybe you should take that kind of convo to dms?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**We used to be _friends,_ Jon.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**or maybe in person  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**Yeah. DMs sound good.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**Just not in front of internet strangers  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**Sorry, I haven’t been getting much sleep. Ever. The thought didn’t occur to me for a second.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**That's fine.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**...okay what needs bringing where and why  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**Plastic explosives!  
I'm very tired somebody else explain it  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**tim needs a key to get a whole lotta c4  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**I'm also a little bit lost  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**No, Georgie won't be bringing the explosives, she'll be bringing the key to where the explosives are stored from Jon to Tim.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**I am _not_ carting around plastic explosives  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**you aren't  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**Oh ok  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**Gertrude was  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**I'm honestly not following  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**jon has the key to her ware house  
which is where she kept her stash  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**...you know what? sure.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**Great!  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**@totallystoked DM me your address.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:17 PM **  
**....I. just had a thought.  
in season two  
could you say that two of the institute employees  
were  
tim stoker  
and  
tim's stalker  
[🍅5]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**Yethdtjstkdtj p u r r  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**I thought you'd come up with some horrible realization!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**listen  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**This is pretty horrific  
  


####  _CatArchivist and totallystoked_

**totallystoked** Today at 9:18 PM **  
**You turned into an asshole when you got promoted.  
There wasn't any fear monster making you paranoid.  
And look, I _get_ you're not great at people.  
But we used to be friends and then suddenly you're like that?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:19 PM **  
**I will give that I was a complete arse for a... long while. I'm not going to deny that at all. But you have to understand something about being Head Archivist that I think you haven’t been told that might make you see why I was more volatile.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:20 PM **  
**I read everything in this server, Jon.  
We're also under a fear god, I _get_ it.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:23 PM **  
**Well, I don’t even know if we've explicitly talked about this! When I read out the statements on tape, Tim, I _relive them._ Supernaturally. Every time I had to do that for my job I was made to be fucking terrified. Obviously, I didn’t know how to deal with that because I'm both terrible at understanding how feelings work and figuring out how to get them outside of my body without somebody thinking I'm looking like I'm about to throw up so I just defaulted to being an aloof arse. And I'm sorry. And I shouldn't have done those things. And I wish I wasn’t such a twat.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:24 PM **  
**....oh  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:25 PM **  
**I shouldn't have stalked you and made you feel unsafe like that. It was wrong. And I not going to do a "But and-" for that statement. It was wrong to do that. But for everything else, you have to understand the position I was in was fucking horrible. And I want to make up for being an arse _now,_ please.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**Well, I guess the next curry's on you.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:28 PM **  
**....... Tim.  
I. Suppose it is.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**She's really...just gone?  
Martin said. And then the server.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:29 PM **  
**She's gone. I met the. Thing that replaced her, when it wasn't trying to be her anymore.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**Fuck.  
That's fucked up.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:30 PM **  
**It tried to kill me and take my skin so. Yeah.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:30 PM **  
** _Your_ skin?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**It wanted to wear me.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**Bad taste.  
I'm way hotter.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:31 PM **  
**Ugh!  
I'll have you know I have many fans.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:32 PM **  
**Yeah, and they're all on the fucking server!  
Is it weird?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:33 PM **  
**A little, yes. But they're calmed down a little since they found out who I am and really they're just... my friends now. I like talking to them and I think they really try to understand and help, even if they have an odd perspective. Never really been one for online friends but it's... it's nice.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:33 PM **  
**Yeah, yeah.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:34 PM **  
**I wish I could do more for you right now Tim. Something a better friend would do, if you'll still... consider me a friend. Or something close to it. After all this.  
I want to make things right. I want to keep you safe, you're my assistant and I've been. Awful.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**You have been. I just. Wanted _somebody_ to see it. But you had your shit, too. I get it, I do. But it just. Felt like nobody was listening, nobody was on my side.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:38 PM **  
**I understand. That must have been extremely frustrating. Where bringing up allegations of stalking just gets Elias to give me a stern talking to. I can see why you would have felt like nobody was listening to you, because nobody was. And Elias is definitely, ah. Not going to listen to you now, haha.  
.....  
I just want to try and do better this time.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:39 PM **  
**Yeah.  
I DMed Georgie.  
I'll go...figure something out.  
Don't tell admiral, but I won't tell Daisy.  
I don't _actually_ want you to die.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:40 PM **  
**Please don't do anything dangerous on your own, we should still try and do this as a... whatever team we can become.  
I know you don’t, but these powers are… I don’t understand how they'll move next and I don’t want you to be hurt.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Thanks.  
You be safe, too.  
I'm gonna...go sleep. I haven't done that for a couple days.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:41 PM **  
**Get some rest Tim. And thank you.  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**Alright, Tim and I talked and things will be. Better, I think. He’s getting some sleep now so nobody ping him.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**aqlright  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 9:42 PM **  
**Really fucking tired but I just thought abt the fact that immediately post coma jon Ate breekon soooooo he doesnt need the apocalypse to kill not sasha if he maybe gets far enough as an avatar. I just remember somebody saying it was only bc of the fearpocalypse that he could do it  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**I don't think he actually killed Breekon though? Just drove him off  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:43 PM **  
**He Ate him tho  
At the very least theres precedent  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**It's kind of ambiguous, actually. Yeah.(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**he was still alive after, so still no precedent for straight up beholding someone to death pre-apocalypse  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:44 PM **  
**How do we know he was still alive??  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**he left I think?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**I thought jon dissolved his ass  
There are thumps and screams  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:45 PM **  
**  
....okay fair enough  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:46 PM  
BREEKON  
E-Enough - stop - looking at me-  
[THE STATIC - FROM RUMBLING TO REGULAR STATIC TO FEEDBACK-GROWS EVEN STRONGER. BREEKON MAKES MORE GURGLING/CHOKING SOUNDS, AND THEN BEGINS TO YELL, BUT ALMOST IMMEDIATELY AFTER HE BEGINS, HIS VOICE BEGINS TO FADE. HIS SCREAM IS STILL CLEARLY AT HIGH INTENSITY; IT’S MORE AS IF SOMEONE TOOK THE KNOB CONTROLLING HIS VOLUME AND TURNED IT DOWN MID-YELL.]  
[SOMETHING MAKES A KNOCKING OR BANGING SORT OF SOUND AS THIS HAPPENS; IT’S POSSIBLE THAT BREEKON HAS BEEN PUSHED OUT THE DOOR.]  
  
and  
  
ARCHIVIST  
I-I saw that - thing’s mind; it’s lost on it’s own, no partner, no - purpose, I-I-I honestly think it just wanted to do another delivery.  
  
BASIRA  
And there’s no chance more of the circus survived the explosion?  
  
ARCHIVIST  
I don’t think so. I - at least - Breekon didn’t think so.  
[HE SIGHS.]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**though I think if Breekon straight up dissolved basira would at least have more to say about it?  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**And I think Jon's comment later kind of implies Breekon isn't dead?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:47 PM **  
**sort of yeah  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**"It's lost" not "it was lost"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**also HOLY RECONCILIATION BATMAN????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**Hmm fair also. Yes  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**did we have some—dare I say it— _communication????_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**I KNOWWW  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**this sounds fake  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**Hagdjsgsjshskse  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:48 PM **  
**it’s _season three tim_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:49 PM **  
**But hes also apparently just learned the entire seedy backbone of his whole fucked up job so maybe his perspective is shifting and hes mellowing while he deals with it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:50 PM **  
**I would need a minute to chill if my entire life turned out to be a cover for something this fucked up!!!  
But then again my response to most things is to cry, not lash out  
  


 _Sunday, March 26_ _th_ _, 2017 || Monday, June 29_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
1:24 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:24 AM **  
**oh also Tim when you wake up you’ve got the 2017 role now  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:13 PM **  
**So, I stumbled across a post that reminded me of something important from ep102 (Martin, you said you don't want to know your future, don't look; just references someone "leaving to have her baby"):  
█████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
  
████  
████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
  
█████  
███████  
  
████  
███████████████████████████████  
  
█████  
████████████  
  
████  
█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████[3]   
(edited)  
Did she actually _quit_ , or did she go on maternity leave?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:14 PM **  
**That probably depends on how UK maternity leave works?  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:14 PM **  
**Because Elias does say that everyone in the Institute would die if he does, but that tracks... oddly, with the rest of the Institute being able to quit.  
I looked this up for an RP recently, it's very long.  
Up to 52 weeks  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:15 PM **  
**Hmmm  
Thats.... hmm..  
I want to say that elias is just either fucking lying, or she was just on maternity leave and _no one_ in the institute can quit  
I want it to be the first one  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:16 PM **  
**It's also paid for the majority  
“Statutory Maternity Pay (SMP) SMP for eligible employees can be paid for up to 39 weeks, usually as follows: the first 6 weeks: 90% of their average weekly earnings (AWE) before tax the remaining 33 weeks: £151.20 or 90% of their AWE (whichever is lower)”  
(edited)  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:16 PM **  
**If she's still getting paid by the company, that probably counts as still being employed by them....  
[☝4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:17 PM **  
**What if elias is just lying  
What a fucking move  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:17 PM **  
**We might get an answer to that by the end of the season?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:18 PM **  
**To just say that killing you kills everyone employed by you and people fucking believe it  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:19 PM **  
**We do know that the Archival Assistants _aren't_ tied directly to Elias  
And they're the only ones we know for sure are tied at _all_.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:19 PM **  
**Yeah!  
I feel like. The Archivist is a more reasonable center, for all this.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:19 PM **  
**The problem is, the risk if we don't get a definitive answer  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:20 PM **  
**i was gone for a while cuz i was driving home but i am back  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:20 PM **  
**We know about the Archivist being gone letting the assistants go. Theres no precedent for the death of elias doing anything! Becuase he has died! How the fuck would he know?  
How does he even have that information, that killing him.would kill institute employees  
He hasnt ever died  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:20 PM **  
**(Warning: Martin, you said you didn't want to know your future, don't look)  
████  
█████  
  
███  
████  
  
███████  
██████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████[4]   
(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:21 PM **  
**And when he's killed his prev bodies there wasnt mass death  
Yeah what the fuck does any of that mean!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:21 PM **  
**But they were the _bodies._ Not the man.  
Nightmare logic  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:22 PM **  
**It's nothing! What is he even saying! What ties!  
The Archivist has ties to the Assistants that are tangible and known, elias isnt even  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:22 PM **  
**The fact that he hired Basira _specifically_ as an Archival Assistant might support them being the only ones tied?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:23 PM **  
**He isnt anything. Hes just an avatar  
Also, yes  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 2:23 PM **  
**maybe we should move this chat to #2020? i know martin is a little uncomfortable with knowing his future  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 2:23 PM **  
**I think we really need to see what position he's in post-apocalpyse  
Oh shoot, sorry Martin, I'll spoiler tag and warn for that  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:23 PM **  
**I've got to go eat dinner but my point stands that elias is just fucking lying  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:23 PM **  
**I hope so  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:24 PM **  
**I'll tag when I can sorry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:40 PM **  
**He might be lying but I wouldn't risk anything on it  
but yeah the further you get from the actual spooky shit the more likely I'd bet you can probably quit just fine  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:41 PM **  
**yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1danny [ return to text ]  
> 2The web episode this season really gave us nothing to work with huh [ return to text ]  
> 3ARCHIVIST  
> Does the rest of the Institute know what’s going on down here? I mean, I never really paid attention, but…
> 
> MARTIN  
> N-Not really? I think? I mean, Tim’s been going on about it to anyone who listens, but I think they just… think he’s had a bit of a breakdown.  
>   
> ARCHIVIST  
> Well, I mean…
> 
> MARTIN  
> I mean, they can quit.Hannah just left to have her baby, though.
> 
> ARCHIVIST  
> I don’t know who that is.
> 
> MARTIN  
> Yeah you do - Hannah? She works in the library. Black, kind of stocky. Had that whole thing with the milk in the break room last year? [ return to text ]
> 
> 4MARTIN  
> If I… If I do kill you, will the others survive?
> 
> PETER  
> Elias?
> 
> ELIAS (JONAH)  
> Come now, Peter, it’s a valid question. And you should have addressed it yourself, really. The short answer is, I don’t know, Martin. I guarantee it won’t be pleasant for them, but I honestly don’t know if their ties to the Institute are quite as strong as I may have implied. You, at least should be insulated from the fallout by your new allegiance. Jon… might be powerful enough to weather it. Melanie’s well out of it, so that just leaves Basira and Daisy. And the rest of the Institute, of course, and you can’t tell me you care about them. [ return to text ]  
> 


	14. You just don't understand what me and the tapes have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor discussion of incest.

_Sunday, March 26_ _th_ _, 2017 || Monday, June 29_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
9:05 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:05 AM **  
**Iiiiiiiii just realized tim has read the entirety of the frick frack channel  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:05 AM **  
**AJSHSUDUDIEHEIEURISSHKSGSHWGSJSJ  
 _DO THEY HAVE HOMESTUCK OVER THERE THO?_  
CUZ READING BACK IT WAS. DISCUSSED AT LENGTH  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:05 AM **  
**probably???? I don’t know????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**gay for beholding he has seen the server _live up to your name_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**All my horny Beholding thoughts  
AJSHSUHEHEJSHDHFH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**Sjdkgkskfkdkdm  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**This is the worst I've never felt so seen  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**oh hey tim don’t mind us we’re just going to get creatively horny for the eldritch being that’s ruining your life  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**IM SORRY IM JUST REALLY GAY THE THOIGHT OF IT IS SEXY!!!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:07 AM **  
**fuck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**I don't know what to do with this information honestly  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**All my weird beholding/jon shit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**the eye take me now this is peak mortifying ordeal of being known  
[😹5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**Christ  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**the ART  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:08 AM **  
**SHIT  
FUCK  
MY ART  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:09 AM **  
**I'm trying to remember what things I've mentioned here. How horny have I been here(edited)  
I've definitely talked about how sexy Daisy's growl is many times  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:09 AM **  
**I'm extremely horny. I've talked at length about my horniness. Like half the ppl in this server are ace and I am NOT and I have SHOWN THIS IN EXCESS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:10 AM **  
**Was. Was the sexiest moments convo here?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:10 AM **  
**I think so?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:10 AM **  
**Tim has seen my posts about how Gertrude Got it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:10 AM **  
**Oh shit  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**I dont remember I'm having a crisis about all my jon porn  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**From so many people  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**I'm horny on main in too many servers I don't remember what's here and what's elsewhere fuck  
Oh God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**look I _am_ ace and I’m horny on main  
...oh  
oh, _fuck_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**God we're all a mess huh. This truly is the mortifying ordeal of being known  
I know u said it already purr but it bears repeating  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**he’s read. he’s read That One Thing I Said Where A Friend Said  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**I too am horny on main despite my a-spec-ness don't worry  
What  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**With The One Night Stand  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**What is it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**Between  
Fuck  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:12 AM **  
**Idr elaborate  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**^  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:13 AM **  
** _look just scroll up in the channel it was from June 7th_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**Sjshsjs  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**Oh fuck  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**Oh yeah that's fucking ajsgsjdgsjdusjehe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**kill me now  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:13 AM **  
**Although. Um. I don't really think Tim knows who Gerry is, really?  
But _Jon_ has seen it  
Which is much, much worse  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**we told him, gerry keay  
FUCK  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**OH YEAH JONS READ EVERYTHING TOO IN THERE HUH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**Yeah he knows but he doesn't _know_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**HM  
DID NOT THINK ABOUT THAT FOR SOME REASON  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**Jon has been right here, all along  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**REALLY DIDNT CONSIDER THAT ONE  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**Seen all your horny for Beholding shit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**gfb your _art_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**IM GONNA FUCKING DIE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**your really well done but _explicit a r t_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**OH BOY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**Oh Lord.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM **  
**HERE I GO NOT EXISTING ANYMORE. OUT OF SHEER MORTIFICATION  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:14 AM **  
** ~~right now I’m just trying to divert our collective shame attention onto someone else sorry gay~~  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**The man has seen my post about Gertrude pegging Jonah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**let me join you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**@Loonyblue fuck what  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**I am dying here  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**NONE OF YOU HAVE POSTED ART IM IN A SPECIAL HELL  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**That's before I joined the server huh  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:15 AM **  
**Yup  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:16 AM **  
**I'm really glad that all I've done is vaguely discuss the sexiest avatars  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:16 AM **  
**I talked about how Gertrude dommed the duck out of Elias and pegged him over her desk  
Eric too  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:17 AM **  
**Loony ,,,  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:17 AM **  
**I DREW SO MUCH SEXY NAKED JON AND HES FUCKING **SEEN IT?????**  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:17 AM **  
**It’s true and you know it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:17 AM **  
**I'm going to disintegrate  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 AM **  
**I try not to think of Gertrude in a sexy manner  
[😅2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:18 AM **  
**part of me is tempted to draw something in shame solidarity but. I think that doing that while we know they’re in here with us is. I think I will not do that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 AM **  
**But I did spend _quite_ a lot of time talking about Oliver, Agnes, and Daisy being Extremely Sexy  
I stand by that but oh my God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:19 AM **  
**you’re right and you should say it  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:19 AM **  
**Agnes _is_ the Hottest Desolation Avatar though  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:19 AM **  
**but _yeah_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:20 AM **  
**My one consolation is that I was fucking right about the trans thing  
[👍🏼3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:20 AM **  
**Hell fucking yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:20 AM **  
**And trans people are incredibly fucking sexy and we should say so  
[😻4][💙4][🤍4][💗4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**jon magnusarchives says trans rights  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**Akdhdjhsjdhdh  
He really did  
I'm gonna go to bed bc its 2am but hopefully the blankets swallow me whole bc oh my god. Oh my God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**please go to sleep  
[☝1]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**Good night!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**gd how will I ever be able to look them in the face again  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:21 AM **  
**Luckily we don't have to  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:22 AM **  
**SAME  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:22 AM **  
**Since this is a chat  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:22 AM **  
** _metaphorically_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 AM **  
**Everyone's soul is going to leave their body in the eventual vc, mine fucking included  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:22 AM **  
**That's true  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:23 AM **  
**We will Die  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:23 AM **  
**I don’t even know if I can make the VC since the time when most of you are active is either when I’m asleep or at work  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:23 AM **  
**True  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:23 AM **  
**:(  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:23 AM **  
**Time zones 🤷♀️(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 AM **  
**We can do a when2meet  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:24 AM **  
**I mean it’s not like we have a one-vc ration  
worst case  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 AM **  
**True  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:15 AM **  
**I will see all of you guys' various horninesses and raise you JonElias. That's all I'm saying.  
[😅2]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:17 AM **  
**F  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:17 AM **  
**Big F  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:18 AM **  
**Oof  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:19 AM **  
**I just. _God_ he's an awful person with a voice I sort of like? And I've just been _whoops_ on the horny.  
It's very, _very_ upsetting if he's a real person.  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:19 AM **  
**Y u p  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:19 AM **  
**His voice is very good tbf  
  
 **Sh** **👁** Today at 11:20 AM **  
**It be  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:20 AM **  
**It's like the opposite villain voice of Damian from the bright sessions  
whose voice is somewhat sexy but totally slimy  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:20 AM **  
**I wrote a fic where Desire of the Endless happened to Damien. I can't remember why I thought it was a good idea, but I still love that story. XDD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:20 AM **  
**Idk what desire of the endless is!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:21 AM **  
**Ooh, from Neil Gaiman's Sandman series.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:21 AM **  
**Ah  
I was just gifted two of those but I haven't read any of it  
It'll happen  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:22 AM **  
**I read it in college and I fell in love with Desire, who is the sort of asshole to give Elias a run for his money, but also genderfluid with a physicality that is forever in flux between male and female. I don't know if I wanna _bone_ Desire or _be_ Desire, but either way, they'd make me suffer for it.  
[😹2]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:05 PM **  
**<https://statementends.tumblr.com/post/621953364399407104>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[Magnus Archives Side Blog](https://statementends.tumblr.com/)  
the mother of puppets/the webs ultimate end game plan of informing jon that he is in a podcast and not in control of any of his actions and is subject to control outside of himse...  
HSHSGSZHDJDHDJRISSUSJGDJSGDJDFHJD  
Uncomfortably relevant  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**I've posted this before lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**Shit  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**It's ok lmao  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:06 PM **  
**St I ll  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:07 PM **  
**II IL(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:07 PM **  
**HUSH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:07 PM **  
**No.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:08 PM **  
**I II  
II L  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:08 PM **  
**That's the joke yes  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 8:47 PM **  
***shakes my head*  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**Suddenly I’m glad I was never super horny on main lmao  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Admiral you're like the only other allo pls sympathize with me bls I'm suffering  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:48 PM **  
** _pat pat_  
I am so sorry  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Thanks ;-;  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**It’s pure coincidence that this podcast didn’t spawn any characters I was super into  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**I'm a spec but I do in fact Feel the Sexy Times  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**But there are DEFINITELY other pieces of media that I would NOT want the characters to see the kind of stuff I talk about  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**Also a-spec, but I'm fascinated by a lot of explicit fic, and... I am now very glad I've never spoken about that part of my fic preferences here.(edited)  
...Wait shit, this was the server where I recced the bucket fic  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**Bucket fic?  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Scroll up a bit in frick-frack if you want to see it - people were talking about creatively alien genitals  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**AUSGSHSGDBYEAH  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 8:56 PM **  
**I'm a Homestuck. I live in "creatively alien genitals." I'm also ace spectrum, so I don't know where my horny comes from, but I have a lot of it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**okay but homestuck at least isn’t _real_  
 _to our knowledge_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**Y e p  
  


####  _#general_

**Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**Anyone want to see a contentedly sleeping cat? (He has not eaten any spiders to my knowledge, although one of my previous cats did).  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**Yes  
Pls  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:22 PM **  
**  
[😻4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:23 PM **  
**Baby!!!  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:23 PM **  
**Fifteen-year-old baby  
Also the softest and plushest cat I have ever known  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:36 PM **  
**!!!!!  
Buffy is the softest cat of course but I'm glad you added the "I have ever known"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:37 PM **  
**a GOOD  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:53 PM **  
**I can't contest softest but the Admiral's certainly the friendliest  
Look at my child  
  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:53 PM **  
**What a b a b y  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 9:53 PM **  
**He is _lovely,_ that's a gorgeous ginger(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**Oh my god O h my god  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**I _love him_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:54 PM **  
**Oh my god. I love him so fucking much  
OH I KNEW THE CAT IN JONS PFP WAS THE ADMIRAL I KNEW IT  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**Georgie. Georgie.  
Give him all the head scritches  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**Way ahead of you but I'm sure he appreciates the encouragement.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:55 PM **  
**Give him a big kiss on the forehead and tell him it's from me  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**Will do!  
He purred louder.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:57 PM **  
**I love him!!!!!!!  
What a good fuckin cat oh my _God_  
Please tell him I love him and he's the second bestest cat  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:57 PM **  
** ~~lowkey wonder if jon would be able to speak cat like in that one comic~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:57 PM **  
**Buffy comes first can't do anything about that  
Sjdkdjaleof VOID  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**JON CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE ADMIRAL  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**its a valid question  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**@CatArchivist I NEED TO KNOW PLEASE  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**and we have had far too much doom and gloom in the chat as of late  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**Valid questions aren't always GOOD questions, Void  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**.....oH  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**it is a good question tho  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**Ok fine it is  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**Can Jon actually speak other languages yet?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**I mean.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:01 PM **  
**That shows up halfway through S3, I think  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 PM **  
**Imagine the joy of speaking cat  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:01 PM **  
**maybe not yet  
exactly  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 PM **  
**@Rev👁rie in like 20 episodes  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**Sadly, I cannot. Can I really speak other languages later? That sounds sort of amazing.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**Which is the same stage of his development?  
Not knowingly  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**I mean we don't know he _can't_ right now  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**You just sort of. Understand Mandarin and french at some point  
As if they're English  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**Yep! Starts with reading Statements in other languages, but you are able to understand a person in Pu Songling  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 PM **  
**You aren't aware of the Mandarin  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:04 PM **  
**I think you just need to be a little more of an avatar than you are now  
[☝3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:04 PM **  
**I really don't know?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:04 PM **  
**it's worth experimenting?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:04 PM **  
**The only difference between now and the Mandarin are a few statements  
Ooh yes I could talk Hebrew to you  
When we finally voice chat  
 ~~someday~~  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:04 PM **  
**Oh, that might be interesting, I would like to try it. And I'm sorry I haven't been on as much, I've just been... a little exhausted lately.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**yeah I mean there's some trauma in between but not really any _leveling up_  
take care of yourself!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**Exactly  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**It's so hard to schedule the vc it's fine jon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**Hey. Jon. Jon.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**Pls take care of yourself  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**FUCKING TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF JON  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**youve been eating right?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**We love u pls dont hurt bc u feel an obligation to any of us  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 PM **  
**Georgie make Jon take care of himself  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:06 PM **  
**I've been _mostly_ eating, I think.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:06 PM **  
**a) have you been eating  
subset of a) have you had a statement recently  
b) have you been drinking water  
c) have you been sleeping  
[☝3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:06 PM **  
**but not sleeping?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:06 PM **  
**Hah.  
If only.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 10:07 PM **  
**You have no idea how much of an uphill battle it is to get this man to take care of himself.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:07 PM **  
**I seem singularly focused on launching myself towards my own destruction as quickly as possible.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:07 PM **  
**Listen I get you I didn't sleep all last week so then I slept like fifteen hours in a row yesterday and I actually feel like a human being again? Please sleep please take care of yourself please please please  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:07 PM **  
**probably similar to the up hill battle that is getting me to leave the house even with out covid hanging over my head  
please take a 3 hour nap at some point jon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:08 PM **  
**Oof mood void  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:08 PM **  
**3 hours at least  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:08 PM **  
**Mood  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:08 PM **  
**No don't naps are the worst go to sleep and then sleep a solid 7 plus hours  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:08 PM **  
**....I will take it under advisement.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:09 PM **  
**Trying to get Jon to sleep properly is far beyond a simple "uphill battle"  
it's more of a mount Everest  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:09 PM **  
**I know you said sleeping was hard but like we said a ways back sleeping during the day would at least mean less nightmares probably?  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 10:10 PM **  
**And don't I know it.  
  
 **Rev** **👁** **rie** Today at 10:10 PM **  
**It's evening for them though, isn't it?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:10 PM **  
**sleep is for the day  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:10 PM **  
**Hey Georgie.  
It's just after ten  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**yeah I'm just saying in principle  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**then i guess we need to keep jon up for a bit longer and then yell at him to go to sleep in 7 hours or so?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**I'm not trying to say the nightmares don't suck beyond possible belief but like. I wouldn't be surprised if the less you ate and slept the more statements you need(edited)  
And even if not  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**...yeah that wouldn't surprise me  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**I just haven't been dealing with literally anything very well, and it's making it hard to eat and sleep. Even statements, since that's a part of my diet now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**Still like. Take care of yourself, man  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**gotta fuel your meat suit _somehow_  
oh no  
is there anything we can help with?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:11 PM **  
**Jon :(  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:12 PM **  
**Jon. Is there anything I can do?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:12 PM **  
**I don't know. I'm just... trying not to fall into complete despair, you know? It's not productive. But it's _very_ hard.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:12 PM **  
**productivity is a lie sold by capitalist society  
self care is a radical act  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:12 PM **  
**Hm.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:12 PM **  
**What purr said  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:13 PM **  
**maybe try to find something to do  
the human mind detests boredom(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**That's true. Martin said he knits :D  
But Jon said he'd taken up baking and I don't know that a hobby is enough if he isn't _sleeping_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**I do, in fact, knit

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**You can tell me this is stupid if you want but maybe you could... come over for tea? I haven't seen you in a while and it's been very hard only being able to interact with Georgie, even though she's a wonderful friend.  
I'll make French toast. It's getting pretty good actually.

 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**hmm  
if you just need calm down or something try mindless entertainment  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:14 PM **  
**The baking is really nice.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:15 PM **  
**put on some music or something  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:15 PM **  
**Music is good

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:15 PM **  
**Oh. Uh.  
I would absolutely _love to_ , Jon, but with Daisy...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:15 PM **  
**Ah. Yes, I suppose that's a... risk, certainly. I'm sorry for asking, it was silly.

 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:15 PM **  
**watch tv(edited)  
just something to make to noise and your head seem less loud  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:16 PM **  
**Any recommendations?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:16 PM **  
**BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:16 PM **  
**Full Metal Alchemist  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:16 PM **  
***brotherhood

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:16 PM **  
**No, no, it wasn't, really it wasn't!  
I wish I could. But. The server seems pretty convinced she'd _murder_ you, and I really don't want you dead.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:16 PM **  
**Would you like to... call, later?  
As an alternative! For now.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:17 PM **  
**I'd love that.

 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:17 PM **  
**yes Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood  
don't watch 03  
Avatar the last airbender, the cartoon not the movie if it exists in your world  
young justice  
Gravity Falls

 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:17 PM **  
**Oh. Good!  
Great.  
We should do that then.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:17 PM **  
**We should.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:18 PM **  
**Sometime. In the future.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:18 PM **  
**Soon!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:18 PM **  
**Tomorrow after work? Maybe? Time is nonsense to me right now, I don't have a schedule and it's horrible.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:19 PM **  
**Yeah, that sounds great. I'll let you know when I'm free.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:19 PM **  
**Thank you Martin. I look forward to it.

 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**Hey have I mentioned Buffy the vampire Slayer recently?  
Because btvs is a really good show 11/10 would recommend  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**One Day at a Time  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**Only if the reboot exists in your world  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**idk what even exists in your world so im just naming things  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**Veronica Mars is amazing for the first two seasons  
Season 3 is. Not good.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:20 PM **  
**facts  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**But again! Maybe it's better over there!  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**Seconding Gravity Falls - although, um, given your situation, warning for (spoilers) **████████████████████████** [1].  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**I have no recs bc I dont consume real media anymore ajdbskhdbr  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**oh yeah  
Gravity falls is weird  
and a bit creepy  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**I have. A doc. Of tv shows to recommend. But like.  
Buffy  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:21 PM **  
**Gravity falls is a GREAT show but it might uhhh not be a greater experience for u currently  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:22 PM **  
** _Really_ good, but can get disturbing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**Buffy is the basis of all tv for the last two decades  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**It's still a kids show and it has a happy ending but it does deal w some stuff!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**Is Letterkenny a thing for you guys?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**Oh! Doctor who reboot, if you somehow haven't watched it you weirdo British people  
Can you legally call yourself British if you haven't watched doctor who?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**Didn't much like the later seasons.  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:22 PM **  
**Also it's just a brief flash but **████████████████** [2]  was seriously disturbing to me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:23 PM **  
**Oh yeah only seasons 1-4 and David's specials  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:23 PM **  
**Moffat's a bit of a fucking tosser.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:23 PM **  
**Moffat IS a tosser oh my GOD  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:23 PM **  
**Kipo and the Age of the Wonderbeasts is a good show  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:24 PM **  
**Jon. Jon I love you  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:24 PM **  
**Beastars is good, bit hunty and a bit fleshy but good not really scarey just has some of those aspects  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:24 PM **  
**I don't curse at work because I'm at work, but I'm not an innocent lamb, okay  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:24 PM **  
**mood  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:25 PM **  
**look I understand that in theory  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:25 PM **  
**It's not about the cursing it's about how you _use it_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:25 PM **  
**I understand the meaning of and frequently use this strange vocabulary embellishment of "fuck."  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:25 PM **  
**Cause for me. I say the fuck word every five minutes. But when you say it you _mean it_ and it's _beautiful_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:25 PM **  
**Zmzudjhdkshdjdbfn I'm living  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**side note "the fuck word" is one of the funniest phrases in the english language  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**Anyway Jon. Seeing you use your full fuckword strength to point it at moffat has made me get over my ex singlehandedly  
It is!!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**Glad to be of service.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**It's improved my life tenfold thank you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:26 PM **  
**My hourly rates are 1 (one) traumatic story.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM **  
**J o n  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:27 PM **  
**part of me wants to rec the good place but given the plot not sure if i should  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:27 PM **  
**This is better than when Taylor Swift got drunk at a party  
And the video went _everywhere_  
I'm giggling  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:27 PM **  
**I'm very tired and it makes me say ill advised things because I am very funny and all of you should listen to me.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:28 PM **  
**;hafdgkjdfhj  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:28 PM **  
**And my assistants think I can’t make _jokes._  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:28 PM **  
**aslkdfjklads  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:28 PM **  
**I appreciate your sense of humour  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:28 PM **  
**I think you're funny!  
I've laughed at your jokes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:29 PM **  
**jon I will gladly pay up for this  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Don't compare me to Tim.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Thank you, Martin, your vote of confidence legitimately warms my heart.  
  


####  _#2020_

**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**...I'm not going to say it in chat, but _Martin you liar._  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**He's trying his best  
Sometimes in order to flirt you have to. Skirt the truth  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**kfjlka;dfjkalds;  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM **  
** ~~what fear does "parents informing you that you might run into them at kink events" qualify as~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**I'm sorry  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Wkshdjdydjsgsjdgdh  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**WHAT  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
** ~~beholding~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Yeah it's Beholding  
I'm  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**yeah fair enough  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Just a little  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**Beholding  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**Excuse me?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**Obviously Beholding, next question.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**ihrhfljkhgahdghdfh  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**YEAH YOU FUCKING HEARD ME  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**oof  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**My dad told me he was nearly asexual the other day and I was _so relieved_  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:31 PM **  
**Same fear as stumbling across your mother's old explicit slashfic before realizing your mother wrote it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**Are you speaking from experience ??  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**Yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**What is wrong with all of you my parents have never had sex nor will they ever have sex  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**like. I.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**Christ.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**They are uninterested in sex  
The concept of sex is foreign to them  
I mention sex and it goes through them like it never happened  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**lucky  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**Because they're nearly seventy and that's super gross  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**I mean. Simon fucks.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**i mean pretty sure simon fucks(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**WRONG CHAT AHIT  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**I MEANT TO PUT THAT IN 2020  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**I know that Simon technically fucks but he grosses me out and I don't think about it  
My parents and Gertrude are in the same category  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**I just think hes a funny little bastard man  
But, less so now  
Because. Well  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**"sex has probably happened in their lifetime and I'm happy not thinking about it"  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**He does kill people  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**He does  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**XDD  
  


####  _#general_

**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:33 PM **  
** ~~...I could share statistics, but I will not.~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**I went to A Place and so the thing is? my dad will check in round bills-paying time to make sure I made my credit card payment each month  
and he happened to see. that I had spent money at A Place  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**"how does a 22 year old have parents in their mid to late sixties"? Because I'm an accident. How can I be an accident while insisting my parents don't have sex? Because I'm actually a miracle  
My little brother too  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**and then I got _a CALL from my MOM_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**they just don't talk about it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**Oh God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM **  
** _saying OH JUST BY THE WAY_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**oh oof  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**Oh _God_ , purr  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**that is the worst  
wow  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**PURR  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**You have my _deep_ sympathies  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:34 PM **  
** _IT'S BETTER WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION NOW THAN NOT HAVE IT AND WHAT IF YOU GOT BLINDSIDED ENCOUNTERING US AT_  
 _AT A_  
 _GD FUCK MOM WHY_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**vhfd;hgadahdgk;hgad  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**JAHSDRUIEIEHRIDFGHSJS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**Purr my deepest sympathies  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**For once having no parents is apparently a blessing.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**that is so much worse than the time i found those kinds of toys in my parents' room  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**like the chances are LOW esp given that we're different generations and hang out with different groups but the chance is NOT ZERO  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**Ok this is me hitting my limit. It's half past midnight and I am going to sleep. Good night  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**go to sleep!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
** ~~why would they keep it with the sew ing stuff omg~~ (edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**Akdhjshs bye!!  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**Sleep well!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**good night  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**so now my question is _jon was that traumatizing enough for you_  
[😂3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**sfkhnk;gh;adkhffg  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**Purr I just said I'm going to sleep why did you have to send that!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:37 PM **  
**Not coherent enough to be edible, but it was genuinely ridiculous so it counts.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:37 PM **  
**Ugh no. I'm closing the app.  
Bye  
[👋4]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:37 PM **  
**Payment accepted.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:37 PM **  
**do you _want_ me to write it out all coherent like  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:37 PM **  
**I'd rather something less concerned with the intimates of your parents if you're looking to send over a snack.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:39 PM **  
**f;hkhdfakdhfka  
no sexy statements for the archivst  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:39 PM **  
**yeah that is. that is plenty valid  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:39 PM **  
**it is  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:39 PM **  
**I don't want to know that either lol  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 10:40 PM **  
**I found my mom's porn stash when I was 10. I just read it for the articles, because I was a strange child.  
Also, Jon, if you legit need a statement, I think I have one or two.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:40 PM **  
**I'm mostly being facetious, I'm not starving yet or anything. Just peckish.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 10:40 PM **  
**Mine are really cruddy as far as statements go, probably, but it's up to you.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:41 PM **  
**I'll be fine, I should probably give the Eye something more substantial before the dramatic framing device around my whole life decides to punch me in the gut again.  
I'll wait for the next statement.  
God I miss the Archives.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:42 PM **  
** _hug_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:42 PM **  
**Thank you Purr.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 10:42 PM **  
***offers hugs if you want them*  
  


 _Monday, March 27_ _th_ _, 2017 || Tuesday, June 30_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:00 AM GMT_

 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**The Admiral is being very cute tonight.  
  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**MY NAMESAKE  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:01 AM **  
**I am obligated to post.  
  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:02 AM **  
**I.....love him......  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:03 AM **  
**I love him too.  
I wish I could have my own cat when I end up leaving Georgie's.  
I just don't know that I'd be able to adequately take care of one on my own.  
What with me not being entirely human anymore. And spending 90% of my time in the Archives when I'm not on the run from murderous police officers.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:05 AM **  
**Maybe get a cat and keep them... in the archives with you? I feel like that could work. You've obviously got enough space for it, and places to store food and make up stuff for them since martin lived there for a few months  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:05 AM **  
**After everything calms down you 100% should get one!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:05 AM **  
**Or, that's a more reasonable approach  
I'm looking for that immediate fulfillment ajdgsjdhsj  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:05 AM **  
**And not being human is not a reason why you couldn’t take care of a pet  
Lmao valid  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:06 AM **  
**I just don't know if I'm fit to take care of anything right now, since I'm barely taking care of myself. I want an animal because they're comforting and I'm, well. Lonely. But I won't get one if I can't give it the right care and I think you're right that I need to at least wait.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:07 AM **  
**Pats  
Sorry jon :(  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:07 AM **  
**It's alright, I'm just thinking about distant things while I try and stay up.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:08 AM **  
**Still, it sucks that you've got to build your whole life around this stuff and you dont have the freedom to do the things u want  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:08 AM **  
**Well, it's still better than it could be because of all of you, and for that, at least, I'm grateful.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:09 AM **  
**Ajdgsjdysjdgjsyddjdgd ;^;  
Yeah  
I'm glad ;;  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:10 AM **  
**You could keep visiting Georgie's, or volunteer at a shelter, or see if there are any cat cafes or anything in the area?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 12:10 AM **  
**Ah, those are valid other options. Thank you!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:10 AM **  
**Cats are good.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:59 AM **  
**We should definitely get a cat for the archives.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:00 AM **  
**Oh my god.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:00 AM **  
**I can throw it at Elias. Or, more entertainingly, put it in your office and see how long it takes Martin to notice.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**You can't enable me like this, I want a cat _very badly_.  
No! Throwing! The cat!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**Cats always land on their feet, it'll be _fine._  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**YES THROW IT AT ELIAS  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**See?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**No!!!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:01 AM **  
**YES  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**I have good plans!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**YES THE BEST PLAN  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**The cat will be kept away from the evil man that kills people with no regret or hesitation!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**i mean from what i can tell your universe has a thing against killing pets?  
at least on tape?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:02 AM **  
**Not much tapes around here, lately.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**but that might just be the limited control the writers have over things  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**You think I should start carrying one around? Like Jon does?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**I will rend Jonah's flesh from his bones if he hurts our possible cat.  
Also, Beholding isn't very interested in the Archives when someone's not actively taking a statement or I'm not around.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**Christ, Jon, I _legitimately_ did not realise you had such strong feelings about cats...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**I will speak the words to unmake him.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**cats are good  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**I mean, only carry a tape if you want to _actively encourage_ the Beholding to invade your privacy and put shit on blast  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**Cats are good.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:04 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**cats are good!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**very good  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**@spooky spiral serval Mmmmm, bad idea.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**ye  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:05 AM **  
**yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:06 AM **  
**Is it weird that I kind of like the tape recorders following me around now?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:06 AM **  
**nah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:06 AM **  
**They're kind of cute.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**I vote for weird.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**the fandom's joked a lot that the tape recorders are the team pet/mascot/etc  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**I mean, it makes sense.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**Wait, so all the times they were turned on when we thought we'd turned them off--that was Beholding, right?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:07 AM **  
**yep!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**If the statements didn't make me feel so bad being Watched would be almost comforting to me.  
And, yes. It Knows You.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**started out as people just _coincidentally_ forgetting to actually turn them off  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**there are some theories that the tapes are an extension of the Archivist  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**So...Jon.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**by later parts of it, they not only turn on/off on their own  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**or of the Archive  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**they _magically pop into existence_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:08 AM **  
**which is also jon  
yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**I've got at least three in the room with me somewhere.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**that's adorable  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:09 AM **  
** _Weird!_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**They like me.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**awwww  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**You are not concerned enough about this.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:09 AM **  
**and yeah, let's just say that for the _six months_ that jon's in the coma? there's _no_ tapes  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**you are out numbered on this tim  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**I'm used to being outnumbered.  
Usually in bed. 🥁  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**Wow.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:10 AM **  
**it's 100% your right to not be a fan of the WELL THEN  
adsfjasdl;k  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:10 PM **  
**great  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**Incredible. Can’t relate.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**same jon  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**Jon, you will be amazed how surprised I am by this incredibly shocking development.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**oh wow i can fucking hear the sarcasm there  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**It's not _just_ the detrimental antisocial tendencies, I'm also ace.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:11 AM **  
**I guess just like. as far as we know, the tapes are pretty much the one (1) supernatural thing that hasn't been _actively malicious_ so far?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**they just exist  
to be spooky and adorable  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**Well, at least you _know_ you're ace. That helps.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**ace high five!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**ace high five!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**High fives all round.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:13 AM **  
***joins in the ace high-fiving*  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**woo!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**Anyway, I for one am just exhausted enough to be grateful that the tapes only show up and don't spit acid on me if I don't feed them or something. They're a small non-threatening presence and they're comforting. I like the sound they make. It's so gentle.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**what time is it for you now  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**It's certainly one of them.  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**(Belated) Ace high five!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**A time.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**okay jon that's a mood  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**my fannish kneejerk response: ok but au where the tape recorders spit acid  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**SHUT UPPP NOOOO  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**XDD  
  


####  _#general_

**totallystoked** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**It's, like, 1am?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**I have acquired another tape somewhere in the middle of this conversation and I think it's trying to make me fall asleep. I am very tired.  
I might just sleep anyway.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**alkdfjlakd;sfj;  
self care magnetic tape asmr  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**You don't understand, it's so legitimately soothing.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**ok yeah thats late enough  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**It's like a cat purring.  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:18 AM **  
** _Fair_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:18 AM **  
**go sleep jon  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:18 AM **  
**You're so weird, Jon, lol.  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:18 AM **  
**I got a white noise machine that does static because my roommate gets up early, and I have a hard time sleeping without it now  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**You just don't understand what me and the tapes have, Tim. You're jealous.  
[😂5]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**;dskhg;skhgfadkhg;fa  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**Ahatdyeurujsgdjdujs  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**asdfaklsdjglk;sj  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**I'm not, but Martin is.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:20 AM **  
** _ouch_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**SHUT UP  
  


####  _#2020_

**Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**On the one hand: Martin not wanting to know about his future.  
On the other hand, Martin and the pet tape recorders  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**we can talk about it in nonspecifics?  
"one of the archive staff"  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**How do we know he didnt think that earlier, too? Theyve obviously started popping up already, at least a little  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**it's okay, it's okay  
jon has two hands  
[😹1]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**oh shit  
d;slghadkhugh;h;hfihi  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**.....  
True.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**fkj;akjghdfdafifhda  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**I'm fucking dying oh my go d  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**smafgdfbgsanikerg;fknme  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**@KeatsLover99 Martin, do you see this? _Do you see this?_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**@KeatsLover99 MARTIN SHOOT YOUR SHOT  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**guys i o can't breathe oh mog ghy  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**MARTIN GO FOR IT OH MY GOD  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**YOU CAN DO IT MARTIN!  
or maybe wait until after he is cleared of murder charges  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:22 AM **  
** ~~that sounds like quitter talk~~  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**no its don't lead daisy to jon talk  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**he doesn't have to _go_ anywhere  
  


####  _#frick-frack_

**totallystoked** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**Is this where we talk about Martin's _truly massive crush_ on Jon?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**YOUVE SEEN NOTHING  
SHUT UP  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**I have seen _everything,_ give the dish.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:12 AM **  
**you know what, if anyone in this chat has a right to talk about jonmartin (besides jon and martin themselves), it's tim  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Hahssjgdjshdkshdkfhd I mean.  
I suppose  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**like we have the weird alt-universe parasocial spectator weirdness?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**He is the only one that actually interacts with them ajsgdjsdggd  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**but you're the one with actual experience  
so if anything _you_ should be dishing lol  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:13 AM **  
**Oh man, they are So Much. You have never _lived_ until you see a nervous giant bringing tea and little sandwiches to the coathanger in a suit that is Jon.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**OH MY GD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**JSSHHSJSYSISSHJDF IM LIVING  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:14 AM **  
**And Martin gets _weirdly possessive_ of the little sandwiches, even if Jon doesn't want them! (Jon never wants them, god only knows when the man eats.)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**possessive??  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Sasha and Tim don't get to eat the little sandwiches, even if they're getting warm and a little weird, _just in case_ Jon _might_ want them.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:15 AM **  
**Oh m y god  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:16 AM **  
**Awwwww  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:17 AM **  
**oh my gd _martin_  
also. also just fuckign. us going "oh yeah we know all about the little details" and then WE NEVER KNEW ABOUT THE SANDWICHES????  
the beholding or jonny sims or michael or whateverthefuck is responsible for the transdimensional podcast weirdness has been HOLDING OUT ON US  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**YEAH  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**It only happened a couple times, Jon said no enough and me and Sasha stole enough little sandwiches that he just sort of stopped, but it _sticks_ with you.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:19 AM **  
**that's _adorable_  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**It really is  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**Now I feel bad for not eating the sandwiches.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**clearly you have to ask for some when you get back to the archives  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:20 AM **  
**Jon please sweet god dont read back in this chat I'm begging you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**don't TEMPT HIM  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**You're gonna learn things if you do tho.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**if you just didn't MENTION IT  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:21 AM **  
**I mean, I've already read all of it since I came to the server so you don’t need to worry.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**JON  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:22 AM **  
** _screams_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:22 AM **  
**IM GOING TO BURST INTO FLAMES  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:23 AM **  
**....Ah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:23 AM **  
**JON????!?!?!?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:23 AM **  
**hey jon? jon if you ever figure out the ceaseless watcher turn your gaze on this punk ass bitch trick can you vaporize me first  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:23 AM **  
**Who's the one who was into Elias? Because if he wasn't the asshole he is....Not Terrible.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:24 AM **  
**TIM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:24 AM **  
**REQUESTING IMMEDIATE DISINTEGRATION  
TIM!!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:25 AM **  
**TIM OH MY GD  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:25 AM **  
**I mean, for a white guy.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:25 AM **  
**THAT WAS PRINCESS THEIR PREVIOUS NAME WAS MX. BOUCHARD  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:25 AM **  
**I mean it's a little weird but honestly the stuff about me was mostly funny or flattering so I didn't really care. It was all very surreal. Kind of interesting to see people talk about.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**ADMIRAL HOW DARE YOU?!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**HAHAHAHA  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**ADMIRAL NO  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**I AM CHAOS  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**jon I have. Drawn things. With my shameful horny hands. That I cannot take back.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:26 AM **  
**Somebody came out to attack people today.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**You know what, I refuse to be ashamed of my terrible taste in awful fictional people.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**You're forgiven, Tabby. I really don't care, especially considering the unusual circumstances. It's not like you were trying to make me uncomfortable.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:27 AM **  
**Cries  
I'm glad  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:28 AM **  
**Also, it doesn't look like him? Like, _at all?_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:28 AM **  
**yeah but on _principle_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:28 AM **  
**obviously I dont know what he ACTUALLY looks like and cartoon people arent real people but I still needed to apologize !!!  
because I drew SMUT of the very CONCEPT OF HIS EXISTENCE which is WEIRD  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**Does anybody draw smut of me?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**Tim  
Oh boy  
Oh man  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**That sounds like a yes.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**You are one of two characters in the entire show that is described canonically as VERY attractive  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**tim. tim the only reason you don't top the charts of "character with most smut drawn of them" is because you aren't the protagonist of the framing narrative we're presented with  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**Also the fact that you seduce filing clerks to get info  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:29 AM **  
**Honestly, yeah. People think you can get it  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**That kinda set the fandom off big time  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**And they're right  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**Not _just_ filing clerks.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**TIM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:30 AM **  
**We know tim  
You're very hot  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**TIM HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU SEDUCE  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**And sometimes I seduce people just because they're hot.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**valid!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**Valid  
Keep thotting it up king  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**That was the plan. People are attractive. It's terribly unfortunate.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:31 AM **  
** ~~my brain has decided to remind me of a tim ship that he _very much_ would not want to hear about~~  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**Well, now you _gotta_ tell us.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:31 AM **  
**Vibrating with holding back the desire to ask tim if hes trans bc of all the art I've seen abshgdggdhdhdjdgfjdhfjf  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:31 AM **  
 _Yeah_**  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**I'll just say incest tw and leave it at that  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:32 AM **  
** ~~Wait are you thinking of Tim/Danny or Tim/Nikola, because I've seen both and both are horrifying with context.~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**the trigger warning tells you everything you need to know  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**Oofa doofa yeah  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**oh _shit_ I haven't even _seen_ tim/nikola but yeah that'd be A Lot  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**Pretty obviously noncon from context, but it exists  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**WHOOPS, yikes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**naturally  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**I didn't even know Tim/Danny was a _ship._ Not sure why I'm surprised.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**yeah I'm in a server where it has a dedicated _channel_. (not necessarily for "it gets talked about every day" reasons, more for "it gets talked about Occasionally and this way people who don't want it can mute the channel" reasons)  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**Woooow  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**I just browse the new fic on AO3 on a regular basis - never clicked on the Tim/Danny because it's a squick for me, but it's definitely a thing  
  


####  _#frick-frack_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**Ok but is Elias _actually_ hot because that's a damn fucking shame and it makes me mad  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:32 AM **  
** _You didn’t answer my question._  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:32 AM **  
**Elias is, like, medium? He's very generic white guy number 3, but he's got a really nice voice and he's going silver? It's not bad.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**His voice is.... h  
[☝3]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**OK BUT TIM HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU SEDUCED  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:33 AM **  
**I'm sure it's a very nice number but I think the more important idea to take away is that we're trying to quantify it in the first place means its Enough  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**That's between me and the freaky eye god I work for.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**that's valid  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**I don't know that it Knows that already, but it could certainly find out.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:34 AM **  
**lsdka;jflk;ad  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**Unless you've been flirting with the tapes.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**Jon, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that and we're just never gonna mention this again.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**sldjfsldkSDLKJFL:DSKJFL:KSJGLKDSJGLKJGF  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:35 AM **  
**What! It's true.  
  
 **Rev** **👁rie** Today at 1:36 AM **  
** _Flirting with the tapes_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:36 AM **  
**@KeatsLover99  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**They're very nice tapes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**why are we pinging martin this time  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:37 AM **  
**Tim, it's almost 2am and he works tomorrow. Most people are asleep.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:39 AM **  
**He's the only one who'd flirt with the tapes. They're an extension of Jon, right?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 1:39 AM **  
**😂  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:39 AM **  
**Wow.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:39 AM **  
**Jon, I don't believe you understand how _intense_ your "fuck off" vibes are.  
Martin is made of stronger stuff than normal people, I swear.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:40 AM **  
**I'm just... bad with people. And Martin _is_ very strong for being able to put up with me.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:40 AM **  
**It's whatever. Just when this all blows over? Curry. And maybe some of that bread you've apparently been working on?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:41 AM **  
**.... I was thinking of bringing french toast to the archives when I can come back, yes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:41 AM **  
** _do it_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:41 AM **  
**I'd just like to make something for him. Since he always made me tea and sandwiches I didn't eat because I was a bastard.  
It seems fitting. Poetic, even.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:42 AM **  
**If it helps, I can tell you the sandwiches were awful and you didn't miss out on anything? It'd be a lie, but I could _say_ it?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:42 AM **  
**No, Tim, it's fine. I'm sure he’ll make me another sandwich if I ask very nicely.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:42 AM **  
**Honestly, you probably don't even have to ask nicely, but that's none of my business.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:43 AM **  
**For some reason, I didn't need to be the Archivist to Know you'd say that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:43 AM **  
**pfft  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:43 AM **  
**It's like you've _met_ me!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:44 AM **  
**It really is, hm.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:44 AM **  
**It's okay, I'll just steal your pens.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:45 AM **  
** _God_ , I still haven't forgiven you! Those were my _nice pens,_ they were _erasable!_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:45 AM **  
**I gave them back! They had, like, teethmarks in them.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:46 AM **  
**It's a good texture!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:47 AM **  
**You're so weird, man.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:47 AM **  
**I think that's been established.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:47 AM **  
**Mm. Anyway, I guess I'm gonna get to bed now. Got work in the morning.  
Also, I don't wanna be here when Martin sees what I've beens aying about him. 😂  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:48 AM **  
**Yes, please get some rest. Oh, actually, just a second I, I just remembered something.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:48 AM **  
**Yeah?  
*been saying, I can type.

####  _CatArchivist and totallystoked_

**CatArchivist** Today at 1:49 AM **  
**The chat said something about the Archivist being able to send Assistants away from the Archives for assignments and such, even to other countries. If you really want to get away from the Archives for a bit, I could... try that?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:49 AM **  
**Maybe...  
Not right now.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:50 AM **  
**I just wanted to make sure you knew you had the option.  
Good night, Tim.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 1:50 AM **  
**Night, Jon. Give Georgie's cat a pet for me.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 1:50 AM **  
**I will.  
  


 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:50 AM **  
**Did I get tagged. Just to talk. About flirting with tapes? Did I get that right?  
I do not flirt with the tapes.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:50 AM **  
**Flirting with tapes _and_ flirting with Jon  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:50 AM **  
**I do not flirt with the tapes.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:50 AM **  
** _but you DO flirt with Jon??_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:50 AM **  
** _answer the question Martin_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:51 AM **  
** _answer the goddamn question_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:52 AM **  
**martin. martin did you see what you got tagged for in #general though.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:53 AM **  
**RIGHT YEAH JON BASICALLY ADMITTED HES INTO YOU  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:58 AM **  
**I'm trying to concentrate on work. You are _not_ making it easy.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:58 AM **  
**Rood  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:59 AM **  
**Not that it's any of your business, but Jon and I are planning to talk tonight. And. Well. We'll see what happens from there.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:59 AM **  
** _vibrates_  
We won’t pry ~~too much~~ but I’m excited for you and I hope it goes well!!!  
 ~~I will pry just as much as I pry with my other friends lmao~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:00 AM **  
**^^^^^  
I'm just hoping that both of you are happy, whatever happens  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:01 AM **  
**Same  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:10 AM **  
**!!!!!!!!!!  
good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1a barely averted apocalypse in the second season [ return to text ]  
> 2what Bill does to Mr. Northwest [ return to text ]  
> 


	15. I am very small and I would like to be held.

_Monday, March 27_ _th_ _, 2017 || Tuesday, June 30_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
8:44 PM GMT_

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 6:44 PM **  
**Are you, ah... busy right now? I know I'd stay pretty late at work but you and the others would usually leave at a reasonable time because you're functioning adults that know how to get sleep.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:45 PM **  
**No I'm free  
How are you?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:47 PM **  
**I'm alright. I tried making another sandwich loaf and I think I'm actually starting to get it - it's a little lopsided but it's not over proofed. It's a bit exciting, if I'm honest.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:48 PM **  
**It's exciting!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:49 PM **  
**When...I can... I'd like to make you something, if that's alright.  
It would be nice, right? That's... a good way to apologise for things?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:50 PM **  
**I told you, you don't need to apologise any more. But I'd love to taste your baking either way.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:51 PM **  
**Well, if you've accepted my apology, then I think I want to make things for you just because I want to.  
If that's... alright.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:51 PM **  
**It sounds great.  
Jon, about the things you've been saying in the server...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:51 PM **  
**Oh goodness.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**I didn't really know how to respond. In front of everyone.  
There seems to be a lot of involvement. There.  
But. What did you mean?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**We should call. I'd. Ah. Like to tell you as much in person as I can.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:54 PM **  
**Um. Okay. Call me then?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:55 PM **  
**Yes, right then. Video?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:55 PM **  
**Yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:56 PM **  
**Alright.

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#frick-frack_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:48 PM **  
**hey @KeatsLover99  
hey  
hey  
did you talk to Jon yet  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**Yes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**m a r t i n  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**YE S  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**details!!!!!!!!!  
what happened???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**DEETS PLEASE  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**what did you say ???????????  
what did he say ?????????????????????  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**yes???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**@CatArchivist DEETS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:50 PM **  
**what does yes mean?????  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**We had a nice video chat.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**You're teasing us on purpose  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**You are all extremely excitable, and while it can be cute, it's also, sometimes, a bit much.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**YEAH BUT WE'RE JUST  
EXCITED AND HAPPY  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**I know you are, it's pretty evident. Martin and I did a video call. He looked very nice. What more do you want?

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**Jon, what do you feel comfortable telling them?

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**HE LOOKED VERY NICE  
YEAH???  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**he looked,,,,, nice,,,,,,

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:54 PM **  
**Honestly, they already kind of know; at this point it's just confirming their suspicions. I know you don't want to know more about your possible future, but the whole reason I was emboldened enough to actually confess is because, well. We worked out for them. So I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore.  
It's not an _ideal_ situation, certainly, but we're in an odd position as it is.

 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:54 PM **  
**Martin always looks nice.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**AJDHSHISHDJEUHDHD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:56 PM **  
**JON  
you're killing me here

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**I just don't want them involved in our private lives more than they have to be. I like them, I really do! But this whole thing... it's very new, for you and me. Possibly as new as something can be.  
So... how about we say we're going on a date? But. Limit it beyond that?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:56 PM **  
**Oh, of course. And if we tell them not to pry, they won't. Much.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:56 PM **  
**Much being the operative word here.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:57 PM **  
**They're trying. We can’t fault them overmuch for having difficulty with boundaries while they figure it out.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:57 PM **  
**Yeah, I know, I know.

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**Alright, alright.  
We're going to go on a date.  
[❗3][❗❗4]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**g;lkraenh;an;lghael;maehno;ae  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**It appears the cat is out of the bag.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**YOU WHAT  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**AAAAAAAAA  
N I c e  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 PM **  
**JONMARTIN IS CANON  
JONMARTIN IS DOUBLE CANON  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**I GKLRNEALNGLKnlkga;lglknanklgWR;';  
I'm freaking out. are you all freaking out?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**YES  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**IM FREAKING OUT SO MUCH  
A DATE  
THEY NEVER HAD TIME FOR DATES BEFORE BECUASE FUCKING JONAH MAGNUS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:59 PM **  
A DATE**  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM **  
**A D A T E

####  _#frick-frack_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**We'll tell you some things, _sometimes,_ but please don't pry too much. I know you're all used to this being different, but we do have privacy still. Or, Martin does; jury is out on me.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**right yes!!!! of course!!!!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 PM **  
**yeah, of course! we've told you like a million times we don't want to make you uncomfortable  
just,,,, let us be happy for you?  
that y'all worked it out  
 _are_ working it out  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:00 PM **  
**Yes, that's perfectly fine. And nice, even.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM **  
**ok  
good  
so  
flkanesgklarngklangaklgknlaeklgnkla I'M SO HAPPY YOU TWO WORKED IT OUT  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:00 PM **  
**I - we - appreciate it

####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM **  
** ~~we~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:00 PM **  
**W e  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:00 PM **  
** _we_

####  _#frick-frack_

**CatArchivist** Today at 8:01 PM **  
**I'm honestly just surprised he likes me. He’s _met_ me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:01 PM **  
**jon, we've talked about this  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:01 PM **  
**JON PLEASE  
Love yourself

####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:02 PM **  
**Also jon pls love yourself a little more  
Weve been screaming at u about it for so long how has more not sunk in  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:02 PM **  
**self hatred is a hell of a bitca  
the a was on purpose  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:03 PM **  
**Pfft

####  _#frick-frack_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:02 PM **  
**Jon.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:03 PM **  
**...yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 PM **  
**Jon please  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:03 PM **  
**We're definitely going to be talking about this.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**.... yeah.  
Can it wait until after the date, though?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**Hopefully that's soon, then.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**we need to get Daisy off Jon's back, then

####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**HOPEFULLY  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**HOPEFULLY  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**HOPEFULLY!!!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**WE SHOULD TELL THEM TO GO SEE COWS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**they won't get it gklaneht;alhlenklnklaen  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**What about a carousel ride? XDD  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**YES

####  _#frick-frack_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**in the meantime the quarantine's been good for one thing at least - you've got a chat full of experts on how to be fucking gay at a distance(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**that's fucking true  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:06 PM **  
**I would appreciate your expertise in this area then.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at82:06 PM **  
** ~~except for the whole breaking up with my bf a month into quarantine~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** _hug_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:07 PM **  
**Sorry no 1 :(( (edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM **  
**it's fine it's been like three months now. I mean. whatever. point is it's not the focus here  
but! I am still gay  
and there is still a distance  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:08 PM **  
**I am VERY GAY  
And I've been in long distance w my gf in another country for almost 2 years  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**oof, gfb. big oof(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**So what you gotta do is make a chat specifically for all the horny shit because you keep texting her horny things while shes at work and you need to quarantine the activity-  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**... perhaps not entirely applicable.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**Ahdhsjdgsjdhsjhdjddgdh  
I'm trying to be funny and I am failing  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**no it's funny  
what _i_ did (to survive the quarantine, not the breakup) was revive the lewd group I'm a part of. which I don't think is helpful here either(edited)  
but really the key is just. keep fucking talking. as often as possible  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:13 PM **  
**I don't think that'll be a problem.  
Obviously I'm getting better at talking because you've all forced the ability to interact out of me. And I like talking to Martin. So I'm glad I have all the tools to _not_ immediately fuck this up.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:13 PM **  
**Abdgsjsgsjdgjd  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:14 PM **  
**you won't fuck this up  
but also!!! gk.arelkgnalkgnalkgnal  
no need to call me out I can do it myself I _know_ I talk too much  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:17 PM **  
**Pats  
Ur fine  
Anyway, jon. Ur gonna be fine. Just communicate and dont hide things from each other  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:17 PM **  
**Worst comes to worst, @KeatsLover99 can make him talk  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**Pffft  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**just be as nice as fucking possible. guilt trip him into talking to you

####  _#general_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**CAT PICTURES!!  
  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**c a t  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**I am not good at taking pictures of my caat  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:56 PM **  
**you are amazing at taking pictures of your caat  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:57 PM **  
**  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:57 PM **  
**cat!!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:58 PM **  
**I....love...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**She is such a brat  
I love her so much  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**I love her  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:59 PM **  
**She's so pretty  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**she _is_  
  
 **Princess** **Fire** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**Fluffy!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:00 PM **  
**SHE _IS_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:01 PM **  
**I Love Her

####  _#frick-frack_

**totallystoked** Today at 11:39 PM **  
**Heyyy, I see the lovebirds finally got together! It's about time!  
Why does everything happen when I'm not around? I try to be good, stay off my phone while I'm at work, _behave_ myself.  
And then _things_ happen. It's very rude, I'll have you all know.  
In other news, Gertrude's warehouse is just fucking _full_ of explosives. Like so many. A really, absurdly huge amount.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:45 PM **  
** _nice_  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:54 AM **  
**Woman LOVES her explosives  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:55 AM **  
**I can tell. And burning things, I think? I found something burnt, but god knows what it used to be.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:55 AM **  
**did it look like remnants of hair and/or skin/leather?(edited)  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 AM **  
**Probably the gorilla skin  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:56 AM **  
**Uhhh....it might have had hair?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:56 AM **  
**yep prolly the gorilla  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:57 AM **  
**Why is there a gorilla skin?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 AM **  
**it's a big ol heritage item that gets worn by the dancer every time the stranger tries to pull an unknowing  
gertrude rekt it  
sorry nikola no fur coat for you  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:58 AM **  
**I'm liking Gertrude more and more every day.  
I just thought she was some dotty old lady!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:58 AM **  
**She also sacrificed people who trusted her  
And cared about her without a second thought  
See, Michael and Gerry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:59 AM **  
**gertrude pros: kicks ass, takes names, fucks shit up, doesn't hesitate bitch. no one is safe  
gertrude cons: no one is safe. entirely willing to hurt people who don't deserve it as a means to an end without looking for an alternative option  
[☝3]  
  


 _Tuesday, March 28_ _th_ _, 2017 || Wednesday, June 30_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
10:30 PM GMT_

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**Some thoughts from my best friend who is listening to TMA (the one who likes Michael)  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
**ooo?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:30 PM **  
** _1\. please tell me jon is filing the tapes wrong and the whole team does an intervention like "we understand that you're paranoid and it's valid to suspect all of us but you've gotta be better at hiding it this is embarrassing"  
2\. please tell me martin has listened to so many tapes that he starts mocking jon like i desperately want to do. Like  
"hi martin how's your day going"  
"statement of martin lastname regarding his day. statement given today and heard by jonathan sim, head archivist of the magnus institute, london. statement begins. it's going well, thanks."  
"..."  
"...obviously, the statement is too vague to allow for much investigation. i did ask sasha, however, and she reported seeing martin humming gilbert and sullivan while making himself coffee with way too much sugar this morning, so parts of it are at least,,,, plausible. end smalltalk"  
_(edited)  
So my question is  
@KeatsLover99 @totallystoked have you ever done this  
He also says  
 _also i think there should be an avatar state type situation but with archivists like where they all appear and tell him to do violence  
_  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**GOD NO  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**alsdkfjlsakjflasdjflakgjlfs;kjlkasdjfa;  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**He doesn't even know that he's an avatar yet he just made this connection by himself  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:32 PM **  
**GERTRUDES FUCKING FORCE GHOST GIVING JON DISAPPOINTED EYE CONTACT  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**also I can't believe your friend doesn't know martin's last name  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**He has a really bad memory for names  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:33 PM **  
**fair enough  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**Couldn't tell Tim and Martin apart for a bit because "ti"  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:34 PM **  
** _well_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**Have you broken the news that these people are real and made it weird yet or are you just keeping that one close to ur chest no1  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**I'm keeping it close to my chest. We'll see what happens when he hits season 3  
For now I'm just letting his experience paranoid Jon on his own terms  
Final thoughts he sent me tonight:  
 _i like that they acknowledge that the scariest things are unpleasant smells, people you don't know talking to you and going into houses  
_ He's right  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:34 PM **  
**Nods nods  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:35 PM **  
**he is  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:36 PM **  
**Anyway I IMMEDIATELY thought "has Tim ever done the second thing? It seems like something he'd do" so here I am  
@totallystoked please I have to know  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:38 PM **  
**There is actually a fic out there where Jon is stuck with Gertrude’s ghost  
Or rather, he gets filled with the Archivist spirit after taking the job and the Archivist spirit tends to take the form and personality of the predecessor Archivist  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 10:39 PM **  
** ~~only the avatar, master of all 14 fears, could stop them~~  
[😹1]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 10:41 PM **  
**sad;kgdfg;gdhsdf  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:27 PM **  
**“@totallystoked please I have to know”  
@no. 1 friebd Never to his _face._ But I may have given Sasha a statement or two about my day.  
[😹1]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:28 PM **  
**lsadkjflk;asdjflkasjglk;fgj  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:29 PM **  
**Or particularly bad dates I've had. There was one that started with "Oh, your english is much better than I thought it'd be!"  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:29 PM **  
**oh fuck  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:30 PM **  
** _ewwwwwwwww_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:31 PM **  
**It did _not_ get better. And I was the kind of hard up that _almost_ made it seem like maybe if I could get her to Stop Saying Words, we could have fun? Nope. Don't do it, kids.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:32 PM **  
**yep  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:33 PM **  
**On the plus side, I made Sasha laugh _really hard_ the next day.  
I don't even remember how I said it, but she was practically in tears, it was _great._  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:34 PM **  
**good!  
at least _something_ came out of it(edited)  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:35 PM **  
**Yeah....  
Now I'm just...thinking about Sasha's face that day.  
The face I'm remembering didn't belong to a real person that exists.  
......who am I even sad for?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:40 PM **  
** _hugs_  
would it help to hear her?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:41 PM **  
**Maybe. I don't know. Not right now...  
Thanks, though.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:41 PM **  
**of course  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:41 PM **  
**So, in Gertrude's warehouse-related news!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:41 PM **  
**oh??  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:42 PM **  
**OwO??  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:42 PM **  
**I may have slightly fallen asleep last night, so nobody at me.  
Anyway.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:42 PM **  
**sleep is good, sleep is good  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:43 PM **  
**sleep _is_ good  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:44 PM **  
**So I keep hearing...  
Anyway, I got the key from Jon's Georgie--she's cooler than me and nobody tell her, but she had orange cat fur everywhere.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:44 PM **  
**well she is a cat owner  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:44 PM **  
**she doesn't seem to backread much so you're probably safe lol  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**Followed the directions to Gertrude's place and did I mention there was a _ton_ of explosives there? Because it's a lot.  
Oh good, excellent.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**you did! and the remnants of gorilla skin  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**which uhhh  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**Wait, so I didn't dream the thing about gorilla skin?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**NOPE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:45 PM **  
**nope  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**Gross  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**ITS THE THING NIKOLA WANTED INSTEAD OF SKINNING JON 🙂  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**but it's ruined, so, ah well  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**yep  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**I know this is serious, but my first impulse is "Jon's skin is not gonna fit her."  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:47 PM **  
**skin _stretches_ tim(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:47 PM **  
**I'm fairly sure her response would be "that sounds like quitter talk"  
[☝2]  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:47 PM **  
**Oh _ew._  
Both of you  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:48 PM **  
**that totally would be her response, and i hate it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:48 PM **  
**well, it would be if she were well-versed in meme culture from a few years in her future, lol  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:49 PM **  
**true  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM **  
**what else was in there anyway? I got the impression there were All Sorts of things in there but we only really heard about the explosives, the gorilla skin, and a statement from Dekker  
and then no one really even mentioned the place again  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:52 PM **  
**I think there was a note on top of the explosives? I didn't look at it too close.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:52 PM **  
**muahahahahahahahaha i can send this whenever i next see georgie online :P  
  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:53 PM **  
**But yeah, explosives, the remains of a gorilla skin, some tapes, a tape player, a whole bunch of papers I haven't gone through yet, some chairs? Like, just old lady chairs? I don't know.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:53 PM **  
**hey kat don't be rude  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:53 PM **  
**Admiral, how could you? I am heartbroken and I will never survive.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:53 PM **  
**😈  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**ooh, _tapes_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**(It's fine, Spooky, I will tell Georgie to her face she was covered in orange cat fur.)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**TAPES  
Delicious  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**lolol  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**snacc for archivist  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**Hes hungy  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**.......i wonder if different statements have different nutritional value  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**Also, would _anybody_ like some creepy dolls? She had some creepy dolls with no eyes.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**lmao hard pass  
seen too many horror movies for that  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**You might survive the movie.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**Are there any human teeth  
Gimme  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**You're _so weird,_ lol!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**i like to think i'd survive a horror movie simply bc im a wimp and as soon as shit started getting spooky i'd go "FUCK THIS SHIT" and just nope out  
and if anything tried to stop me i'd take it out with a baseball bat  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**If I find any human teeth, GFB, I will share them with you.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**w e l l  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**oh god i hate doll s on a good day  
no spooky dolls please  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**oh I think I know why the dolls!  
....or rather  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g> one of my FAVORITE videos on the internet  
[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/)  
[**FFStudio**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOCXFLZsrJjrMm-zC7pGdLQ)  
[**Fuck This Shit I'm Out**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FjWe31S_0g) **  
**  
  
**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**same admiral  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**I know why they don't have eyes (bc gertrude pretty much got rid of all the eyes in everything she owned as far as we can tell, bc she thought elias watched her through them)  
but I'm not. sure why she had dolls in the first place  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**Expressly to remove the eyes from?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**bc she was trying to be a horror movie antagonist  
obvs  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**I dunno man, creepy old ladies be creepy.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**^^^^^  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**fair enough  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**tim. tim did you watch the video.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**I watched the video and I'm feeling that.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**ayyyyyyyyyy  
its such a mood  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**In other news, I want food. So I'm going to go get some.

 _Wednesday, March 29_ _th_ _, 2017 || Thursday, July 1_ _st_ _, 2020_ _  
12:00 AM GMT_

 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**Thank u for not turning me down with the teeth  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**go eat tim!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**my solutions to horror movie type problems are, in order: 1) fuck this shit 2) im gonna start swinging 3) ok maybe fix the spooky problem  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**Go eat tim!!!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:00 AM **  
**Byyyye!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 12:01 AM **  
**baiiiiii  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:48 AM **  
**“Never to his _face._ But I may have given Sasha a statement or two about my day.”  
@totallystoked I am so _Stoked_ About this(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:51 AM **  
**oh fuck off  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:52 AM **  
**I'm hilarious

####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:59 AM **  
**  
@CatArchivist @totallystoked  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:02 AM **  
**Oh, gosh.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:17 AM **  
**just a reminder  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:04 AM **  
**@KeatsLover99 @CatArchivist 👀  
  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:09 AM **  
**I would never.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:10 AM **  
**Are you suuuuuuuuuuuure?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:10 AM **  
**I would never.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:13 AM **  
**He's not _that_ bad when he does it.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:13 AM **  
**I KNEW IT  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:13 AM **  
**I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:14 AM **  
**😂  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:14 AM **  
**It only happened a couple of times, but there was some passive aggressive statement taking. It was a little cute, actually.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:14 AM **  
**WJFJEJFDHE  
You two are adorable omg  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:15 AM **  
**...cute?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:15 AM **  
**I said what I said.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:16 AM **  
**I.  
Well.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:16 AM **  
** _breaking news: the gays are still useless_  
:P  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:16 AM **  
**Y'all,,,  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:18 AM **  
**I wouldn't say _useless_ , but thank you, I suppose?  
Should I be saying thank you? I'm not sure.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:19 AM **  
**Lol yea it was a compliment  
As a fellow gay I too am useless  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:19 AM **  
**Ily Kat!  
[♥1]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:19 AM **  
**that sounds gay  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:20 AM **  
**We do be gay in here(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 AM **  
**All day every day  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:53 AM **  
**Wait. I just realized something. It was like 6am for them when I sent the tumblr post. We know jon has horrible sleep habits. _jon have you slept yet???_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**Of course not.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**J O N  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**I'm about to. Being nocturnal is... hard. But the reduced nightmares are pretty nice. And I'm taking as much of a break from them as I can while I'm not working during the days.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**Afiebfeiviei I forgot about the nightmares  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**Wow.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**Wow  
Same hat  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**IM SORRY OK TODAY CLEARLY ISNT A MEMORY DAY  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:55 AM **  
**Ur fine kat I'm just joshin ya  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**:P  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**But also please get some sleep jon  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:56 AM **  
**I will soon! Don't worry. Believe it or not, my health has been better now than it has been for a little while. ...Which is kind of sad now that I think about it, but, well. What can you do.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Cries  
I wanna just wrap you up in a blanket and keep you safe from all the horrors you little trainwreck of a man  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**:( but also :)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**You deserve to have good health ALL THE TIME(edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:57 AM **  
**Sad that it’s the first time but happy you’re feeling better  
YES  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:58 AM **  
**Your support has genuinely helped, if that makes you feel better. I started baking bread because of the chat and it's wonderful, I love it. And then I eat the bread, rather than not eating anything at all.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:58 AM **  
**It DOES make me feel better I'm so glad  
Love u jon  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:58 AM **  
**  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 AM **  
**Jon,,,,,,,,  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:48 AM **  
** _Jon_  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:33 AM **  
**<https://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com/post/622386174246486016/letslipthehounds-theantisocialfairy>  
  
@CatArchivist, that’s so sweet of you to say. Here’s something that I think you’ll enjoy  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**Birbs are also a fandom**](https://rembrandtswife.tumblr.com/)  
  
  
**totallystoked** Today at 10:59 AM **  
**Someone took the time to draw cat balls.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:00 AM **  
**And that surprises you?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:01 AM **  
**I'm just saying.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 11:01 AM **  
**The internet is weird. I’ve learned to accept it  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:01 AM **  
**You know what? That's fair.

 _Saturday, April 1_ _st_ _, 2017 || Sunday, July 4_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
4:10 AM GMT_

####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 4:10 AM  
  
Good cow  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:10 AM  
good cow!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:58 AM  
@totallystoked can I share a post that you might find funny or might just remind you of hurt? it’s making light of the stalking  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:20 AM  
Do we. Do we explain the good cow thing?  
I mean, that's a very good cow  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:20 AM  
im sure one of them will love it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:20 AM  
But it's gotta be confusing rn  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:20 AM  
and it is a very good cow  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:20 AM  
So @2017, here's the deal:(edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:21 AM  
i say we explain it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:21 AM  
Jon and Martin go to Scotland  
Martin leaves while Jon reads a statement  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:21 AM  
one of you likes cows  
not sure which one  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:21 AM  
Jon asks Martin to tell him if he sees any good cows  
Martin replies "Of course I'll tell you if I see any good cows"(edited)  
That's it  
And it's so friggin adorable that the fandom has latched on and refuses to let go  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:22 AM  
yep  
it is a ray of soft in these trying times  
ok something just fell which means it is time for me to go to sleep  
don't ask how those two things are related i'd just sound crazy  
good night  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:25 AM  
Good night!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 10:39 PM  
“@totallystoked can I share a post that you might find funny or might just remind you of hurt? it’s making light of the stalking”  
@spooky spiral serval Thanks for asking, but I think it's just a _little_ too soon for that.  
Cows are generally pretty great, though.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:34 PM  
Cows are undeniably good but _Scottish_ cows are v e r y g o o d  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:57 PM  
ye

 _Sunday, April 2_ _nd_ _, 2017 || Monday, July 5_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
7:10 AM GMT_

 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:10 AM  
Oh, agreed  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:10 AM  
good cows  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:32 AM  
@totallystoked absolutely fair, which is why I asked!  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:20 AM **  
**I'm having ......... Feelings .................. About Agnes ........................  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:47 AM **  
**Oh ?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:48 AM **  
**I know we never met her but I miss her  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:51 AM **  
**I hope that we get her story in the future 🙏  
Including the whole What Went Down In Hilltop Road  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:52 AM **  
**I mean no way we won't  
But also  
I Want Her Alive And Happy  
[😢2]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:53 AM **  
**AU where instead of dying, she ran off to Scotland with Jack Barnabas, pls?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 AM **  
**Yes please  
God her life is so tragic  
It's not fair :/  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:55 AM **  
**So many people’s lives are a tragedy in this podcast 😭  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:57 AM **  
**Agnes Deserved Better 2k17  
[👆3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:58 PM **  
**its a tragedy podcast  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:45 PM **  
**Yeah that's the genre and it's good story telling but it fucking SUCKS when it's your friends :///  
We are literally talking to (tim, the king) and making jokes and having fun with someone who fucking _dies_ in the story. That would be awful! You dont want your friends to live in tragedy!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:49 PM **  
**thats why we are trying to stop it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 PM **  
**Yeah  
I'm just getting fucking  
Overwhelmed sometimes  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:50 PM **  
**valid  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:51 PM **  
**I already cried a lot when these were fictional characters but now that they're my FRIENDS I'm legitmately close to dropping off into total despair  
And I usually stop that by just getting angry  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**im mostly coping by remembering i can't do anything more than what i am already doing  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:52 PM **  
**That makes sense  
Grounding  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**ye  
we are doing the best we can  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**I already struggled w spiralling over stuff I cant control so it's getting bad now :/  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**you are doing your best  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**Boy, I'm trying  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**thats all anyone can ask for  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**Thanks void  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:53 PM **  
**np  
this is tough  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 PM **  
**It is ;-;  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:54 PM **  
**ive doubled my meditation time because the ten minutes i usually do hasn't been enough to clear my head anymore  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:54 PM **  
**Pats  
I've been experimenting more w art and trying to lose myself in the medium lately  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:54 PM **  
**have you made anything you’d like to share?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**,,,, yeah. I kinda wanna show everyone

####  _#fanworks_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:00 PM  
Hhhhggg,,,, painted. Somethin  
  
Does a funky little dance because I'm embarrassed  
[👁2][🌳2]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:02 PM  
ooo eye trees  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 PM  
I love it  
Eye! Trees!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:04 PM  
Thank u it was extremely cathartic  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:06 PM  
!!!!!  
eye trees!!!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:06 PM  
Eyes r... fun.... to draw.....  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:07 PM  
They are!  
I once just sat down and drew and eye Because  
Actually. More than once

####  _#general_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:46 PM  
it is crying about gerry hours lads  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:47 PM  
Always  
I miss him :/  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:53 PM  
Hello I am back from my depression nap.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 PM  
Oh mood  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:53 PM  
Don't know how long it's been but I think it's been more than a couple days so. Sorry.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:53 PM  
Did you read the bit about the cows?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:54 PM  
did you read about fairytail au(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:54 PM  
It's fine!  
You're allowed to take a break  
I disappear from servers for months at a time  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:54 PM  
also adding fairy tail to the list of reccomnended media  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:54 PM  
Have you watched Buffy yet? Watch Buffy  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:54 PM  
I liked the cows, but I haven't read through the au chat. I don't know that I will, I'm just. Not in a great place for it. I'm very tired.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:54 PM  
valid  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:55 PM  
Valid  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:55 PM  
Things are incredibly stressful right now. And it's hard to muster up the energy for much of anything.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:55 PM  
Oh Jon :(  
Mental illness is the worst, but hang in there  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:55 PM  
That could be partly supernatural but I don't know, I think I just have depression.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:56 PM  
I mean either way it's depression?  
Are you talking to anyone about how you're feeling? Don't isolate yourself  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:56 PM  
It's not like I can go to the doctor. Or therapy. To confirm.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:56 PM  
True, unfortunately  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:57 PM  
are you on purpose avoiding people?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:57 PM  
I don't... know.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:57 PM  
Talk to Martin  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:57 PM  
Have I been talking to Georgie? I must have been.  
I'm forgetting a lot of things right now. Ugh.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:58 PM  
sounds like depression  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:58 PM  
^  
Unfortunately there's no cure except stubbornness  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:58 PM  
normally i would suggest you go out side but instead try meditating  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:58 PM  
I feel like something is about to swallow me up. Like I'm on the edge of something great and terrible and enormous, something that I can't even really fully comprehend.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:58 PM  
ah yep  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:58 PM  
@KeatsLover99 can you start checking in on your boy?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:59 PM  
Everything feels very big.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:59 PM  
Oh jon  
Pats gently  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:59 PM  
Jon :/  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:59 PM  
Yes?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:00 PM  
I wish I could help  
My solution for depression is to power through tho and I'm not sure that works for you  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:00 PM  
Me too!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:00 PM  
try and keep busy  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:01 PM  
About helping  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:01 PM  
You should check in with Georgie and Martin semi-regularly  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:01 PM  
I mean, I'm going to have to get through it regardless. It's not like my death will fix anything, even though it sometimes seems like a tempting option. Because I have a mental illness. But. I'm going to be okay. Its just very, very hard right now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:02 PM  
I get you  
The exhaustion can be so fucking overwhelming  
Like taking another breath is gonna break you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:02 PM  
Yes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:03 PM  
People and sheer fucking force of will are your way out of this  
Especially since you can't go on meds without going to therapy  
And you can't go to therapy if you're, you know, a fugitive from the law  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:05 PM  
Jon isn't _mine_. But if it's okay by you, I'll try to check in every once a while.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:05 PM  
hi martin!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:05 PM  
You being Jon  
Hey, Void

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**CatArchivist** Today at 9:07 PM  
I would like you to check in. I'm. Bad at starting conversations sometimes. But I want to talk to you, and you're very  
You're very safe.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:08 PM  
I'm. Thank you.  
I'll try to get in touch regularly, then  
But you should still reach out if you can  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:08 PM  
I wish I could see you again. I don't know when it'll be safe. It if will ever be safe at all.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:08 PM  
I.  
Me too  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:09 PM  
I'm sorry if I'm being too forward Martin, I'm just. Overwhelmed. Emotionally, I suppose. And some of it is spilling out.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:09 PM  
You aren't! Absolutely not!  
I'm glad you're being so honest with me. It's... Refreshing. And definitely good.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:12 PM  
Good. That's good.  
Hm. May I be... particularly frank?  
I would really really like a hug as soon as you're able. I am very small and you are very big and the world is absolutely terrifying right now and I would like to be held.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:12 PM  
I would love that.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:12 PM  
Thank you.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:13 PM  
I'd say any time, but...  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:13 PM  
Heh. Yes, well.  
At least you're stuck with me after I stop being Hunted. No take-backs on liking me now.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:14 PM  
Ha, I wouldn't dream of it  
If anything, you're stuck with _me_. Have been for a while, really.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:14 PM  
And I'm more grateful for that than I am many things, Martin.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:15 PM  
Right. Still a little weird to think of you liking me, too, actually.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:20 PM  
Martin, you are so very, very sweet. I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. And you've managed to put up with me even when I was a complete arse. How can I possibly not?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:22 PM  
I _have_ gotten pretty good at dealing with your... Everything.  
I miss you.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:22 PM  
I miss you too.  
I'll figure it out soon okay?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:23 PM  
I hope so.  
I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, yeah?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:23 PM  
Yeah. Have fun.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:24 PM  
Good night  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:24 PM  
Night.

####  _#general_

**WTGBarker** Today at 9:36 PM  
Jon’s mostly been shut up on his own with the door closed. I was starting to get a bit concerned, but I figured he was just caught up in his research again. It wouldn’t have been the first time.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:37 PM  
Sorry Georgie.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:38 PM  
We have talked, but nothing substantial.  
This is why you’re supposed to _tell me_ these things, Jon. If you actually want me on your side you can’t expect me to magically know your needs.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:39 PM  
I mean, _I_ don't even know them most of the time. So I think it's mostly incompetence and not willful malevolence.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:40 PM  
feelings are hard in the moment  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:41 PM  
Oh, I absolutely believe it’s more incompetence than malevolence. You couldn’t be deliberately malevolent if you _tried_.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:41 PM  
.... I could if I _tried_.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:42 PM  
i mean everyone is capable of being assholes on purpose  
its just not usually the actual case  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:43 PM  
Jonathan “I could be on drugs!” “I could if I _tried_ ” Sims. Keep telling yourself that.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:44 PM  
GEORGIE.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:44 PM  
YES JON?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:45 PM  
UGH!!  
Every day I'm bullied by the people I care about.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:45 PM  
It’s how we show we care.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:46 PM  
that called having friends jon  
that's what they do  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:46 PM  
Obviously not used to that particular experience yet.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 9:46 PM  
Out of practice, more like. I distinctly remember a certain _first mate_ sassing right back at us.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:46 PM  
 _Georgie_.  
Every day. I am bullied.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:48 PM  
ITS BECAUSE WE CARE  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:49 PM  
I know, and I appreciate you all for it. But still.  
My poor, fragile ego.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:49 PM  
lmao

 _Wednesday, April 5_ _th_ _, 2017 || Thursday, July 8_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:30 AM GMT_

 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:30 AM  
<https://pitviperofdoom.tumblr.com/post/622991155525746688#notes>  
I wish we had more of Jon and Gerry interacting 😢  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[Pit Viper's Clutterbox](https://pitviperofdoom.tumblr.com/)  
_You know what made me go “oh they get each other” the most when Jon and Gerry met? The bit where Jon jokes about Mary..._  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 12:30 AM  
Big mood  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 12:32 AM  
crying about gerry hours again it would seem  
even though i was already crying about gerry  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:32 AM  
We are all Cry For Gerry  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 12:33 AM  
yep  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:35 AM  
fuck someone needs to go get gerry _stat_  
we need to stage a _rescue_  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:37 AM  
He's in America rn? With Trevor and Julia? And also, tragically, already dead..  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:38 AM  
he might be dead but he’s still a _person_  
and yeah I know he’s with Trevor and Julia that’s the _problem_  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:38 AM  
True. So are the other people in the book, too.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:38 AM  
true!!!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:41 AM  
Wasn't that book kind of the only thing they had, tho? Like, you can't really.. _steal_ it from them...hunters.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:42 AM  
?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:43 AM  
Isn't that why they came back to London? To hunt down Jon over burning Gerry's page?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:44 AM  
yeah  
though to be fair. a) it took them _ages_ to realize it was missing and/or to get over to london b) they knew exactly who jon was and where to find his home base  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:47 AM  
.......point  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:50 AM  
you. probably couldn’t take the entire book. you’d be lucky to get out the door with it, and if you did they’d be actively on your tail until they caught you and your trail would be plenty fresh.  
but you could maybe take a few more pages? save a few more people? and if you don’t let on where they can find you...  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:52 AM  
...true  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:52 AM  
can anyone in the crew fake an american accent? or any accent really, as far away from england as possible  
ugh it’s....almost 2am across the pond isn’t it  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:52 AM  
Probably, yeah...  
On a _Wednesday_ , even.  
For them, anyway.  
I think? Yeah, I think it's tomorrow for them already.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:52 AM  
wow  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:52 AM  
Don't at me. I'm a dumb American. XDD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:53 AM  
I’m not!  
just time is weird  
so that means there’s ages until any of them will be up, unless they’re jon possibly  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:55 AM  
*yells into the void* Stay asleep, Jon!  
It's late, he needs it.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:55 AM  
didn’t he say he was doing a nocturnal?  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:56 AM  
....... _heck_. Yes, I forgot that.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:56 AM  
why are you yelling at me  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:56 AM  
Because I want Jon to get good sleep. (I knew you'd say something if you were around, tho. XDD)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:56 AM  
fkskdkfkg  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:57 AM  
roodXD  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 1:57 AM  
Anyway, the only reason Jon got a shot at talking to Gerry is because Max was stalking him, and they were stalking Max.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:24 AM  
....right, yeah  
so either we try and follow that route, or we brute force it I guess?........could we. could we get daisy on the case. set a hunter to find a hunter  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 2:29 AM  
She's set on Jon rn. How do you get her to redirect? Especially since the people who might do it work at the Institute and can't go that far. Georgie has the braincell and would say _no_. Like a smart person. XDD  
I'm off to bed. Gotta get some beauty sleep.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:44 AM  
they can too go that far if it’s for work  
or “for work”  
and idk _how_ we’d redirect her I’m just wondering if it’d _work_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:04 AM  
i mean tim doesn't seem to happy at the institute  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:17 AM  
I couldn't sleep. *lays down*  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:17 AM  
pap pap  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:18 AM  
so maybe tim could get gerry?  
he needs rescueing  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:23 AM  
@totallystoked care for a vacation to america  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:23 AM  
Sure, fuckit. Do I get a gun?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:23 AM  
why not, jon got an axe  
georgie got a hammer  
weapons for everyone  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:24 AM  
guns are so easy to get in the states  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:24 AM  
they really are its a Problem™️  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:24 AM  
its unfortunate trult  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:25 AM  
Sweet, I'm in.  
Wait. I don't think I have any family in the States. Can I go to Malaysia, instead?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:25 AM  
you can go to malaysia after  
first you have to rescue gerry  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:25 AM  
Who? I'm asleep and I haven't read the backlog yet.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:26 AM  
Gerard Keay  
Spooky book burning goth  
and resident GOOD BOY  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:26 AM  
hes the son of mary keay and she abused him his whole life and he just wanted to be left alone  
and now hes trapped in a spooky book that hurts him every time he exists  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:27 AM  
and the book is currently in the us  
with one  
Trevor whatever the fuck his name is  
sherbert?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:27 AM  
in the podcast when jon went to america gerry refused to give him any information until jon agreed to burn his page, effectively killing him for good (he'd already died once with his physical body)  
He Just Wants Peace  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:27 AM  
Trevor Sherbert?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:27 AM  
herbert  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:28 AM  
right  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:28 AM  
but i like sherbert better  
more amusing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:28 AM  
yeah its catchy  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:29 AM  
less respectful :P  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:29 AM  
its what he deserves  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:29 AM  
it really is  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:30 AM  
he shall now only be known as Trevor Sherbert(edited)  
and Julia Fauxhawk  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:30 AM  
yessssssssssss  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:30 AM  
Why am I rescuing a suicidal book?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:31 AM  
less the whole book and more just one page  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:31 AM  
bc the people he's with right now refuse to let him die and theyre basically torturing him by keeping him around and treating him like a walking monster manual  
and hes been used his entire life  
he deserves peace  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:31 AM  
.....important question.  
Like, actually important.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:31 AM  
ok shoot  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:31 AM  
gerry deserves better!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:32 AM  
Is this the skin book? Because I found something in the warehouse....  
[5]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:32 AM  
IS THE SKIN BOOK IN TJE WATEHOUSE???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:32 AM  
we are indeed talking about the skin book _what did you find_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:32 AM  
TIM WHAT DID YOU FIND  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:33 AM  
Also @totallystoked, pls come and visit me in Malaysia  
Alas that my work town is pretty dead when it comes to tourism  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:33 AM  
it can’t be in the warehouse can it??? I don’t think it left America between when gerry died and when Julia and Trevor got it  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:33 AM  
I didn't find the skin book in the warehouse, sheesh.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:33 AM  
yea no and theyve been in america a WHILE  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:33 AM  
what did you find????  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:34 AM  
what did you find then  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:34 AM  
A poem in _really shitty handwriting_.  
[👎3]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:34 AM  
OwO?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:34 AM  
a what now  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:35 AM  
did. did gerry write a poem.  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:35 AM  
Are magic spells a thing?  
Because this has magic spell energy, and that's _dumb as hell_ , right?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:35 AM  
spells? no. rituals? yes.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:35 AM  
and rituals come with invocations  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:36 AM  
The jury's out on the magic spell thing. It seems like fear can fuel the very concept of whatever dumb fuck shit the avatars come up with  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:36 AM  
yeah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:36 AM  
as long as you just read it and dont do anything else you should be fine  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:36 AM  
Dark sun, the lonely apartment complex  
God that was funny  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:36 AM  
Peter really is ridiculous  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
Hes so incompetent it's amazing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:37 AM  
truly  
honestly how we all thought he was this scary threat is frankly hilarious  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
I'm really fucking depressed and I can barely feel anything right now. Yall ok? We all doing ok?  
Tim?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:37 AM  
Okay, I think this is an invocation, then. I only kept it because I can make out "ceaseless watcher" in there, so I thought it might be important.  
[5][5][5][5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:37 AM  
That's my boyyy  
Beholding get their ass haha  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:38 AM  
I am awake at 3:40am on a Wednesday morning, talking to interdimensional pals about magic rituals, I am so far from okay, I've come out the other side.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:38 AM  
valid  
also  
 _you called us your friends_  
😊  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:38 AM  
AAHAHAHAHAAA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:38 AM  
That's gay tim. Tim that's g  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:38 AM  
FRAND  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:38 AM  
That ga  
Starts fucking crying  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:38 AM  
I admit nothing!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:39 AM  
 ~~tsundere~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:39 AM  
Tim you've made me cry  
Fuck you I love you too  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:39 AM  
its not because he likes us or anything bakas XD(edited)  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:40 AM  
we luv u tim  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:40 AM  
I do not deserve this mockery, I will go back to bed, I mean it.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:41 AM  
nuuuuuuuu  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:41 AM  
Of course you love me, I'm amazing. 😉  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:42 AM  
lmao  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:42 AM  
I need to get more sleep I'm, actually crying  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:42 AM  
go take care of yourself!!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:42 AM  
Sleep! Don't be like me.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:43 AM  
GFB go to sleep  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:43 AM  
tim that is a MOOD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:43 AM  
It's like 9 where I am I don't really want to sleep yet, I'm just talking about a general soul crushing exhaustion  
I also sleep badly but I think that's probably related  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:44 AM  
hmm  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:44 AM  
i will fly to wherever you are and cuddle you and make you some hot chocolate and a nice blanket and make sure you get some sleep  
I Am Mom Friend Supreme  
 ~~im an aggressive version of martin~~  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:54 AM  
Who wants good news :^)   
  
**totallystoked** Today at 3:55 AM  
Yeah. Let's have some good news. What's up?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:55 AM  
Finally scheduled an appointment to talk to my doctor about HRT !!! Been scared for so long but I'm finally going thru and making the changes I wanna make  
[🎉3]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:56 AM  
nice!!!!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:56 AM  
NICE  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 3:57 AM  
Honestly, beyond the months or years it might take to be approved, my biggest hurdle is gonna be the needles ajdhdjfyeirudihfjf  
So imma try working on that early  
[👍🏼3]  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:57 AM  
Good luck!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:06 AM  
@totallystoked _what does the invocation SAY WHAT DOES IT SAY_  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 4:06 AM  
It says yer mum.  
I can't tell, honest. I'll work on figuring it out, but it is now _4am_ and I need to go back to sleep. I have a long day of not doing anything interesting.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:08 AM  
go sleep tim  
or atleast take a nap  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 4:08 AM  
Yeah, I'm gonna do that one.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:08 AM  
Can you constantly think about how much of a bitch elias is at work tomorrow pls  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:08 AM  
k;dshgafg;hfdga  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:09 AM  
Also sleep  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:09 AM  
oh yes  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 4:09 AM  
I'll be back when it's daylight and I promise to think about how much Elias is a bitch.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:09 AM  
Thank you  
Love u sleep well  
I mean  
Sleep tight king  
There we go  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:10 AM  
yes just mentally spam him with the Elias Bouchard is a Bitch song  
 ~~great now i have Kyle's Mom is a Bitch stuck in my head~~ (edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:52 AM  
@gay for Beholding hey congratulations babe!!!!!!!  
I can't believe Tim called us friends on the first night in weeks I actually managed to get some sleep  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:25 AM  
I’m sure he’ll be willing to say it again in the morning  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:25 AM  
It _is_ the morning but he's probably asleep  
I hope he's asleep considering how late he was up

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Loonyblue** Today at 11:38 AM  
@Michaelwitha🐝, dumb idea: would you be able to vomit Helen out if you took a bunch of emetics?  
The Entities do work on Nightmare Logic, after all  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 11:39 AM  
that sounds far too simple  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:40 AM  
But worth a shot right?  
No harm no foul  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 11:40 AM  
i suppose


	16. "calm" sets off my anxiety like nothing else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the impromptu hiatus, 2020 was a hell of a year. But hey - let's ring in the new one with a new chapter!

_Tuesday, April 4_ _th_ _, 2017 || Wednesday, July 8_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
5:20 PM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**update i have been spitting up random people in varying states of being for the last several hours, none have been Miss Richardson  
[😅2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**Oof  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**oh my gD  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**not to mention the remians of what i think was Mr Michael Shelley's last meal  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:55 PM **  
 _o h m y G D_**  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:56 PM **  
**amazing  
a true icon  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**That's concerning...  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**just keep going until the spiral gives in to your stubbornness  
[☝2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:13 PM **  
**Out of curiosity, what _was_ Michael Shelley's last meal?  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:20 PM **  
**do i look like a forensic scientist to you? its just weird pale bitter smelling slop  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:20 PM **  
**Ew  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:20 PM **  
**Gross!  
But you sort of _are_ Michael Shelley even though you're not, like, you have his memories, so, y'know, I figured, you might vaguely remember your last meal  
I think if I died right now and became an aspect of the spiral I'd remember my last meal was homemade pasta with homemade tuna sauce  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:21 PM **  
**do you remember what you ate for dinner three years ago?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:22 PM **  
** _your last meal tho_  
It's not like you've had literally any food since then that isn't people  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 6:22 PM **  
**i remember bread and a bowl, stew perhaps?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:24 PM **  
**See!  
Anyway, thanks for assuaging my curiosity somewhat  
  
 _Wednesday, April 5_ _th_ _, 2017 || Thursday, July 9_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:13 AM GMT  
_  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:13 AM **  
**@Michaelwitha🐝, I’m sorry that the emetics haven’t worked to get Helen out (yet), but I still can’t help LOLING about all the other people getting vomited out!  
Like, I can just imagine it:  
Some guy just wandering through your corridors wondering if he’ll ever get out when the floor starts moving like he’s on a high-speed conveyor belt and he’s flung out a door  
Then just as he’s catching his breath on the ground, a whole bunch of people fall on top of him  
And then to add insult to injury, they all get splattered with vomited up stew!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:59 AM **  
**.....okay but those are. real people  
"in varying states of being"...are they okay? can we help them?  
(for a given value of "we" I guess)  
  
 **Michaelwitha** **🐝** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**some of them are more real than others at this point is the best way of putting it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:03 AM **  
**to reiterate: can we help them??  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:34 AM **  
**Michael??????  
Sorry I've been gone again, it hasn’t been a very good few days but.  
Michael? You're alright?  
You seemed incredibly distressed last time we talked, I honestly didn’t expect you to come back at all.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:35 AM **  
**I think he's off line right now  
he;s been off line alot lately  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:35 AM **  
**Well at least he’s somewhat alright. I don’t know that I want him to _die_ any more than I want something horrible to happen to Helen.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:36 AM **  
**he... it? he?  
idk  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:36 AM **  
**I've been using he because I've met him and he still sort of presents as male. He doesn’t seem to mind.  
If he wants me to use different pronouns I will, I just never thought he cared.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:36 AM **  
**what happened last time?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:37 AM **  
**He showed up in Georgie's flat and I tried to ask him where Helen was, and then he gave me half a statement and ran away.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:37 AM **  
**huuh  
weird  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:38 AM **  
**He seemed distressed. Scared, even. I could, well... taste it on him  
So I'm glad he still, exists, or whatever.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:39 AM **  
**like i said he's been offline alot lately  
he'll come out if someone at's him but thats it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:40 AM **  
** _I've_ been offline lately. I don’t fault him for it, I'm just worried.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:41 AM **  
**it is a bit concerning  
but how have you been doing jon?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:41 AM **  
**I'll admit. Not great!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:41 AM **  
**valid!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:41 AM **  
**I haven’t gotten any more statements and I'm lethargic and my head. Hurts. A lot.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:42 AM **  
**mm  
well that answers my next question  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:42 AM **  
**Often, not necessarily in intensity.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:42 AM **  
**hmm  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:43 AM **  
**I'm just so exhausted. I really, sincerely hate it.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:43 AM **  
**have they stopped coming?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:44 AM **  
**Yes. They weren’t coming very often in the first place. I got them about a week and a half apart? Maybe?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:44 AM **  
**hmm  
tomorrows thursday over here so maybe one with come in  
its that  
or  
something is up and That Bitch knows  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:48 AM **  
**God I hope he doesn’t. If he Knew he’d probably kill me and all of my friends who know, which he would be able to find out, if he Knew.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:48 AM **  
**well you maybe not, your friends absolutely  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:50 AM **  
**I don’t have all of the marks yet and I'm not very easily manipulated if I'm aware of his plan. It's not like he can just chuck the world ending statement under my nose right now.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:50 AM **  
**elias's main strength is his patience  
he might just be willinging to wait you out  
i mean  
the most impulsive thing he did in the entire series is killing leitner  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:51 AM **  
**If he killed all of my friends and I knew he intended to use me, even if he _was_ going to keep me alive, I wouldn’t let him. Keep me alive, that is.  
What do I have, at that point?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:52 AM **  
**mm true(edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:52 AM **  
**I need. To go lay down.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:52 AM **  
**yeah its pretty late where you are right?  
and shifting sleep schedules is hard  
are you sure you don't have any statements?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:54 AM **  
**.......yeah, huh, weren’t you talking about the upon the stair one a few weeks back?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:54 AM **  
**and he's gone  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:55 AM **  
**fair enough  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:55 AM **  
**he better get on that statement tho  
  


####  _#fanworks_

**Loonyblue** Today at 4:49 PM **  
**<https://raaaali.tumblr.com/post/623159929419726848>  
  
The opposite of the I Hate Juergen Leitner rant. Pour one out for Our Boy, taken away from us too soon  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:53 PM **  
**I m i s s h i m  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:54 PM **  
**IT BE CRYING ABOUT GERRY HOURS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:54 PM **  
**I actually feel so sad when I think about him now  
IT'S ALWAYS CRYING ABOUT GERRY HOURS  
[😭3]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:06 PM **  
** ~~for a brief moment my brain went “can we get michael to add Julia to the chat so she can put gerry on” and yeah that is _so many_ levels of No but that just tells you how much I want to comfort our boy~~  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:07 PM **  
**that is a lot of levels of NO  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**We really really shouldn't do any of that but  
I get you  
I love our boy so much(edited)  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**just happy that Michael is off line rn so he doesn't see that  
just  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**I don't know that he'd want to bring Julia on anyway, she's not much fun  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:10 PM **  
**she isn't  
but she might bring on chaos  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**I guess  
I dunno she doesn't strike me as a phone addict  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:11 PM **  
**true  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**all I know is Trevor _definitely_ isn’t  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**Trevor doesn't own a phone  
No way  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**exactly

####  _CatArchivist and KeatsLover99_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 8:16 PM **  
**Hey  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:16 PM **  
**Hi Martin.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:17 PM **  
**I said I'd check up  
I'm sorry for taking so long, but it's been... Busy, here.  
How are you?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:17 PM **  
**I'm sure it has been. I don’t want to worry you, though.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**I'm not worried!  
I just want to know how you're doing  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:18 PM **  
**Well, ah. It's not great.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:19 PM **  
**I can only imagine.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:19 PM **  
**I'm having even more trouble eating and sleeping than I normally do, and everything just feels. Bad.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:20 PM **  
**Have you...  
I'm sorry, I'm just going off the server, here.  
Have you read a statement recently?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:21 PM **  
**Oh. Hmm. That might have something to do with it.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:21 PM **  
**Maybe?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:23 PM **  
**I haven’t for a couple... weeks.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:23 PM **  
**Ah.  
It's just very frustrating that I can't _help_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:24 PM **  
**No, you’re... you help. Even if it's not very physical or immediate. You're here, now, and I appreciate that. Even if I'm not feeling it very much right now.  
I'm just not feeling much of anything. And I want to apologise for being so... subdued. But you're. You help.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:25 PM **  
**I'm _really_ glad to hear that. I just wish I could physically be there, too.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:26 PM **  
**God, me too.  
I'm so, so tired Martin. I'm tired of being scared and being hungry and feeling useless. I just want a hug or, something.  
I don’t mean to make you feel worse with the fact that you _can’t_ come over but I'm just. I don’t know. Thinking about it.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:28 PM **  
**No, no, don't worry about it! Seriously. I just... I miss you, a lot.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:35 PM **  
**I miss you too. A lot.  
Is everyone in the Archives... doing all right, by the way? Elias isn’t bothering any of you yet? And Tim's... stable?  
I just have the general fear that there’s going to be some sort of chaos while I'm gone, probably exacerbated by the anxiety and the fact that I literally need the Archives at this point.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:43 PM **  
**Well, I suppose it's been... Calm. I keep expect Tim to freak out on me, but he's been surprisingly okay? I think?  
He doesn't really talk to me  
Anymore, at least  
Elias is as distant as always. Lots of paperwork. I think he likes it.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**Oh I'm sure he does. Hmph.  
Well I'm glad you're not getting harassed or anything, even though "calm" sets off my anxiety like nothing else with regards to a situation like this.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**I don't like it either, honestly.  
But I suppose it's better than 'crazy'  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**That's true, and I know that, objectively. I'm just worried.  
It's ironic that, knowing more about the situation than I ever have, I'm also more anxious than ever about it.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**I don't think knowledge is power, in this case  
I think it might just be knowledge  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:47 PM **  
**Everything is so uncertain in ways I can now accurately fathom as being incredibly fucking terrifying.  
Knowing sure is... knowing.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Don't get me wrong, I think it's good that we know. Not knowing was dangerous. But... Where do we go from here, you know?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**I have literally no idea and it is utterly terrifying.  
Every plan I try to come up with is half-formed and childish in its infant hopefulness and naiveté.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**Maybe knowledge _is_ power, but somehow, despite everything, we still don't have the right knowledge  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**Yes, that.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:50 PM **  
**It's incredible that we could have access to information about our future and still know so little.  
I don't... I don't trust it.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:53 PM **  
**Oh absolutely.  
Unreliable narrator doesn’t even begin to describe it. If they're getting some of their information from my own observations I wouldn’t trust it as far as I can throw it, and I am a very small, honestly quite weak man Martin.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:54 PM **  
**It's... Unclear how much information they're getting from future you and how much from other sources. But that's not what I meant.  
I don't know how to put this.  
Alternate realities. It's messing with my head. It's... It's hard to sleep. And concentrate.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:57 PM **  
**You need to focus on yourself right now, Jon. I can't... Listen, I'm fine. Really.  
I just.  
Sometimes it hits me, just how crazy life has become.  
Used to be, I had a slightly weird job at a slightly strange institute and I had a crush on my boss and that was that  
Now there's fourteen "entities", possibly fifteen, my boss's boss is evil and also actually Jonah Magnus, Sasha is _dead_  
And has been for a while. Apparently.  
I know this. I've...  
I've managed to more or less process it, really, I have.  
Sometimes it just attacks me, though. Like I'm re-experiencing all of this  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:59 PM **  
**I completely understand. And it's perfectly reasonable for you to still be processing some of this, and certainly to be struggling to deal with it. Because it's awful, awful information. You don’t need to be ok, right now. It's alright to not be ok. I've mostly been dealing with it by baking bread and disassociating. That's not incredibly healthy! But I'm working towards something a little better. At the very least I'm acknowledging that, right now. I'm really, really not okay.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**Oh, Jon.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:00 PM **  
**Goodness, I don’t even know where I was going with this.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**I really wish I could hug you right now.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:01 PM **  
**Me too. More than you can imagine.  
I really missed out on a lot of Martin hugs while I was being a right prick to you. Very much regretting that.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:03 PM **  
**Well, yes.  
You should.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:05 PM **  
**Very much want to make up for all those missed hugs. When I can.  
I would make a joke about getting a voucher for "one free Martin hug" but I really don’t think I've done enough good things at this point to earn even one of those.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:06 PM **  
**You actually have an infinite amount of those.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:08 PM **  
**Oh, Martin.  
I'll be sure to use them then.  
I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit, my head is killing me. I'll record the statement later, alright? I'm not... _trying_ to starve myself. I'm just tired.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**Alright.  
Update me, yeah?  
I think I'll get an early night  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**Get some rest, Martin.  
Sleep well.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:10 PM **  
**Good night

  
  
  
 _Thursday, April 6_ _th_ _, 2017 || Friday, July 10_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
5:46 PM GMT_

####  _#general_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:46 PM **  
**the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:06 PM **  
**it is but why  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:02 PM **  
**I feel like I learned this piece of information on Tumblr rather than in school  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:43 PM **  
**i had something to say but my brain was screaming **that** so loud at me(edited)  
like hammering it  
i bascially pased out after posting that too  
sorry  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:58 PM **  
**fair enough  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**thats a mood tho  
you had Forbidden Knowledge  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**it really is  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 9:02 PM **  
**the forboden knowledge thatg everyone knows  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**Guys, I have a cursed thought  
Beholding chan  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**hm. no  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:46 PM **  
**The Entities as Sexy Anime Girls  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:47 PM **  
**Loony.  
No  
Was my night not not bad enough xD  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:47 PM **  
**Flesh has the Terrible Anime Tiddies  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:48 PM **  
**Loony I'm begging you I'll never sleep again  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:49 PM **  
**Everyone has giant tiddies except Beholding chan  
Beholding chan is a Megane girl  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:49 PM **  
**Cursed cursed cursed  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:50 PM **  
**@totallystoked, I DARE you think really hard of the Entities as Sexy Anime Girls in front of Elias(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:50 PM **  
**okay but then elias would know that Tim knows about the entities?(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:51 PM **  
**Hilarious. Dangerous, but hilarious  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:51 PM **  
**Tim already knows way more than Elias expected him to know at this point  
And him knowing about the Entities now is probably the _least_ of Elias’s concerns  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:51 PM **  
**Yeah but if he thinks that loudly Elias might decide to look further  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:52 PM **  
**True  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:52 PM **  
**And we don't want him to do that  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:52 PM **  
**Assuming he doesn’t find Sexy Anime Girls too horrifying to dig more into Tim’s mind  
But yeah, it’s not worth the risk  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:53 PM **  
**He's literally the avatar of curiosity killed the cat but eyeballs brought it back  
He'd keep looking  
[😓3]  
Sorry to be a buzzkill 😅(edited)  
I don't want Tim to get hurt tho  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**Same  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:54 PM **  
**yeah right now we’re basically just at “hope that elias doesn’t bother looking into any of the archive crew’s minds”  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**So far so good  
I wonder what he's up to  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**other than swan around being a bitch? well we know he likes paper work and excell  
so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:55 PM **  
**I don't use the b word but otherwise u rite(edited)  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**he likely actually does do some work to make sure the institute keeps running legally  
[☝5]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:56 PM **  
** ~~it took me like four tries to get autocorrect to accept I meant u and not I ugh~~  
Good point  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:56 PM **  
** _ ~~pats~~_ ~~it happens to the best of us~~  
like the fact that its actually a cult aside it is still a place of learning and research  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 PM **  
** ~~Jonah is one of the Lukas heirlooms. Every generation, he gets passed on to someone else in the will~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:56 PM **  
**And paperwork  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**and we all know he loves his spreadsheets  
[☝3]  
fkskdkfkg LOONY  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**and bureaucracy(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**I just really really really don't get it but everyone has their kinks I guess  
[😅2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**honestly for me it’s mostly just a meme at this point  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**Why can't he be a monsterfucker like the rest of us is all I'm saying  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:57 PM **  
**He got boring after 200 years  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**what kind of monsterfucker are you thinking  
jonah/beholding? jonah/some monstery avatar?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**Idk how weird to get he's a real person and all but like  
Tentacles?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:58 PM **  
**Flesh monster?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:59 PM **  
**Monsterfucking doesn't have to be realistic  
Ooh  
I never. I never thought of it that way  
  
 _Friday, April 7_ _th_ _, 2017 || Saturday, July 11_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
12:05 AM GMT_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:05 AM **  
**Sup. Am at work. Have been extremely depressed so I havent been on lately  
Still love yall  
I'll try to be on more, I still really want to talk to jon about bread  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 12:05 AM **  
***offers all the hugs*  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 12:06 AM **  
**Thank u ;-;  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:06 AM **  
**Hugs  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Loonyblue** Today at 12:10 AM **  
**Also imagine the Lukas will reading “... and to my nephew Peter, I bequeath Jonah Magnus, who’s currently in the body of James Wright, the funding of. Good luck dealing with him.”  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:11 AM **  
**😹  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:11 AM **  
**fkskdkflgkkg  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:12 AM **  
**The Lukases probably think of him as the hand me down courtesan  
Give him funding in exchange for sex and food  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:12 AM **  
**This is a _real person_ who probably doesn't sleep with every Lukas, you know  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:13 AM **  
**How do you know he doesn’t 😏?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:13 AM **  
**I said probably  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:14 AM **  
**I bet he banged Mordecai Lukas before though  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:15 AM **  
**Is that the original one or smthn? I have shitty recall for names  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 12:17 AM **  
**yeah thats the og spooky Lukas  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:19 AM **  
**The guy who (probably) started it all  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**I'll admit it's weird to think of Elias banging anyone  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:20 AM **  
**it’s at least the earliest we have the name for...and yeah. they are real people. fuck that’s easy to forget  
at least for the people we haven’t talked to  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:24 AM **  
**I'm trying to keep a level head here and be sort of responsible wrt this info  
But it's _weird_  
I spent almost a year of my life obsessed with this show and thinking these were characters  
Too much power, too much responsibility  
[😅4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:24 AM **  
** _y e a h_  
  


####  _#fanworks_

**Loonyblue** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**Ok, who’s read the latest chapter of Theseus?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:30 AM **  
**oh is there a new one?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**Yes and it’s AMAZING  
Featuring Elias being called a helicopter parent  
And Gertrude vs Mary showdown  
And Gerry the Good Boy  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:32 AM **  
**.....wait but real people........  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**Think of it as RPF AU  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**yeah and I have issues with rpf  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**^  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:33 AM **  
**Same, tbh  
  
 _Sunday, April 9_ _th_ _, 2017 || Monday, July 13_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
6:48 AM GMT_

####  _#general_

**Loonyblue** Today at 6:48 AM **  
**<https://that-one-girl-behind-you.tumblr.com/post/623323004866297856> Reverse Leitner rant about Our Boy, Gerry Keay(edited)  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**Looking for Happiness**](https://that-one-girl-behind-you.tumblr.com/)  
_GERARD KEAY? BEAUTIFUL PERFECT MOTHERFUCKING GERARD KEAY? GOD DAMN BRILLIANT…_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:49 AM **  
**time to pour one out for out favorite goth anime protag  
[😭3]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:50 AM **  
**God I wish he was ok  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 6:50 AM **  
**It’s Crying Over Gerry Keay hours again, people  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:54 AM **  
**was it ever not  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:59 AM **  
**it's always but sometimes it's just More  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:01 AM **  
**accurate  
night!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM **  
**night!  
  


####  _#vent_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:02 AM **  
**Iiiiiiii ran out of meds a few days ago and I have more now but two days of withdrawal is wheeeee  
20mg of lexapro straight down to zero oops  
[😱4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:04 AM **  
**Oh no!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:21 AM **  
**it’s fine I’m fine it’s weird rn but it’ll all be good in the morning  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 AM **  
**Glad ur ok ;-;  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 AM **  
**"I would hug Gerry so hard that his ghost would be forced back into corporeal form so that he could keep doing God’s work kicking ass and burning Leitners and kicking Leitner’s ass" I felt this one  
I miss him,,,,,,,,,,  
I'm in mobile can somebody copy paste the whole thing for the 2017 ppl  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 8:10 AM **  
**GERARD KEAY?  
  
BEAUTIFUL PERFECT MOTHERFUCKING GERARD KEAY?  
  
GOD DAMN BRILLIANT CURSED BOOK BURNING LEITNER PUNCHING AVATAR OF THE ONLY MOTHERFUCKER IN THIS PLACE WHO CAN HANDLE ME  
  
MOTHERFUCKING GERARD. KEAY.  
  
ALL OF YOU SHOULD BE REBLOGGING ME WHEN I TALK ABOUT GERARD KEAY  
  
I LOVE HIM SO MUCH WHY DID HE HAVE TO BECOME BOUND TO THE ONE THING HE HATED  
WHY DID GERTRUDE HAVE TO FUCK AROUND AND STICK HIM IN A SKIN BOOK  
  
IS HE PERFECT? IS HE AN ANGEL?  
MAN HAS SUCH A VISCERAL EFFECT ON ME NOT EVEN IN THE ROOM NEVER SEEN THIS MAN IN MY LIFE AND I KNOW HE HAS THE WORLD’S MOST PERFECT FACE GET BACK IN HERE AND STOP BEING DEAD  
  
If I wanted to get into heaven and God said Gerard Keay isn’t here I would pull out a thirty one mile long list telling him why he’s wrong and half of those reasons would be Because I Love Him  
  
It’s a good thing Jon talked to him because if I had to go this whole time without hearing his voice not only would I unfollow on Spotify I would wipe this whole podcast from my mind and have to relisten to the entire series again for the experience of being able to take all the times when he is mentioned or alive and put them into one clip for me to listen to on repeat for the rest of my life  
  
I can’t even explain why I love him so much he was just that perfect of a human being  
  
Unlike SOME PEOPLE he had a fucked up back story and his life was a literal fucking nightmare but he came back from that anyway and lived the actual dream of curb stomping Jurgen Leitner like we all wish we could do  
  
Venmo me @iloveandrespectgerardkeay  
only one episode was really about him but everytime some poor statement giver mentions some dude with badly dyed black hair I lose it  
  
I am in a constant state of mourning for Gerard Keay like he’s dead now but I so deeply wish he wasn’t  
  
Arsonist of my dreams  
  
I would hug Gerry so hard that his ghost would be forced back into corporeal form so that he could keep doing God’s work kicking ass and burning Leitners and kicking Leitner’s ass  
I can’t even right now I am crying at this point  
  
I’m so glad we have a confirmed date for the episode where Jon burned Gerry’s page so that every year I can see the reminder on my phone and pay my respects to the Avatar of being a Badass with a Heart of Gold and Disappointing Your Shitty Mom  
(Here is the whole rant)(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:23 AM **  
**I just woke up I shouldn't be on the verge of crying  
I love him,,,,,  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:18 AM **  
**someone help it’s 1:18 am over here and I can’t stop crying over gerry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:18 AM **  
**Purr,,,,  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:19 AM **  
**no 1,,,,  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:19 AM **  
**I wish I could hug you rn unfortunately you're ten timezones away(edited)  
Sleep and dream of better things  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 AM **  
**but number oooooone I’m gaaaaaay  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:28 AM **  
**But purr you need sleeppp  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:10 PM **  
**Somebody pin that message  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:04 PM **  
**@spooky spiral serval  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:13 PM **  
**pin which message  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:15 PM **  
**the gerry rant  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:15 PM **  
**^  
  
 ** _spooky spiral serval_** _pinned **a message** to this channel. **See all the pins.** Today at 6:20 PM_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:26 PM **  
**thank you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:31 PM **  
**hey question. how come the “let people pin messages” permission is the same as the “let people delete messages” permission.  
those are quite different permissions to give that seems like poor planning  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 6:31 PM **  
**I don't know and I _desperately_ wish they were separate.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:31 PM **  
**Very frustrating  
  
  
 _Monday, April 10_ _th_ _, 2017 || Tuesday, July 14_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
9:45 AM GMT_  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 AM **  
**Hey y'all remember my friend who's in season 2?  
i think tim killed gertrude in a "there's only room for one overly charismatic person  
in this institute" type conflict  
@totallystoked, any comments?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:33 AM **  
**Gertrude was the opposite of charismatic, and I don't care what kind of bitch Sasha says she was, I don't know I buy it. I should be asleep right now. Don't tell the cops.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:34 AM **  
**It's like eleven am for you why should you be asleep  
Also, like, maybe don't use the b word? I know it's individual but it makes me uncomfortable  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:35 AM **  
**We're not talking about time right now, it's fake.  
Oh, right. I can do that. o7  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:35 AM **  
**Thanks  
Anyway. Yes. Shouldn't you be at the institute or something?  
Wait, it's Sunday for you. That's a weekend? I think?  
No wait it's Monday for you  
Wtf  
I'm losing track of the days  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:36 AM **  
**Sunday is a weekend. But didn't I say time is fake?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:36 AM **  
**True  
Sorry it's just Sunday isn't part of the weekend for me and life seems weird  
I'm out of uni for now and I don't have any shifts this week so I have no idea what's going on around me  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:37 AM **  
**I'd say oh, if only that were me, but you guys somehow manage to have a whole global situation somehow almost as bad as my job? I'm sorry, friend.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:39 AM **  
**It's ok. I'm just writing fanfic and avoiding studying for exams, it's relatively chill, but I do tend to lose track of the days  
Lucky I have an exam on Thursday so I also have that anxiety beating me up in a dark alleyway for change  
And I don't even carry cash  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:45 AM **  
**Tragic.  
What are you studying, anyway?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:45 AM **  
**Film & TV with a focus on screenwriting  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:46 AM **  
**That's damned impressive.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:46 AM **  
**Thanks!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:47 AM **  
**No problem! I always wanted to write something interesting, but after being an editor for a while, you realize that not everybody can write. I'm "not everybody."  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:48 AM **  
**Honestly that's fine  
I'm pretty sure my teacher doesn't like my writing jekfkrdk  
But _I_ do and that's what matters  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:48 AM **  
**Hell yeah! Anyway, my food's up, so I gotta go, but I just wanted to report me and Martin aren't dead yet, so there's that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:49 AM **  
**Nice! Thanks for the update  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:49 AM **  
**👍  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:50 AM **  
**Also, buon appetito  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:25 PM **  
**BUBONIC PLAGUE IN COLORADO  
CHECK OFF THE APOCALYPSE BINGO CARD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:27 PM **  
**Eh the plague shows up all the time, it's completely treatable  
This is like the people panicking about the sandwave making its way across the ocean a few weeks ago, it literally happens every year, nothing bad is gonna happen  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:27 PM **  
**Ye but major outbreaks of it only happen every few years  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:28 PM **  
**I mean, if major is "more than one at a time", sure. But basically nobody dies from it  
Nobody even gets seriously harmed afaik  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:28 PM **  
**Ye  
It’s just one more thing for 2020  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:29 PM **  
**And 2019, and 2018, and 2017.....  
I guess I just can't make myself panic over this right now  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:39 PM **  
**yeah  
more worried about literally anything else than the illness we already have a vaccine and cure for  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:40 PM **  
**I’m not actually worried about it, it’s more a “of course this would happen THIS year” kind of thing  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:40 PM **  
**ah  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:41 PM **  
**Kinda like when 2016 killed a bunch of celebrities  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:41 PM **  
**Yeah I was thinking about that Today because of what happened with the glee actress  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:43 PM **  
**What happened?  
I heard about grant imahara from mythbusters dying but I didn’t know about a glee actress  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:43 PM **  
**The actress who played Santana **█████** [1]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:44 PM **  
**D:  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:44 PM **  
**She managed to save her three year old son but they **████████████████** [2]  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:45 PM **  
**God that’s horrible  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:45 PM **  
**Yeah  
People are both horrified and sort of treating is as a joke? Like there's a "Glee curse". I hate it  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 3:45 PM **  
**Ugh that’s awful  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:18 PM **  
**I passed my exam from last week ✨✨✨  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:18 PM **  
**woo  
i am half way done with my commissions  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:18 PM **  
**It's pass/fail so I have no idea how well I did but ! I passed  
Very nice  
  
 _Tuesday, April 11_ _th_ _, 2017 || Wednesday, July 15_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
9:11 AM GMT_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:11 AM **  
**  
Source:<https://jonnysims.tumblr.com/post/623692607625805825/blondaime-the-15-entities-but-as-cats-yeah>  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/)  
[**Oh Jonathan Sims We’re Really In It Now**](https://jonnysims.tumblr.com/)  
blondaime: “The 15 entities but as cats. Yeah. ”  
  
I'm low-key just. Screaming  
[😹5]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:17 AM **  
**omg  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 3:47 PM **  
**ok yall i had to Deal with an irl Thing, but i should have more time now what did i miss  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 3:53 PM **  
**Us crying about Gerry Keay  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:12 PM **  
**yep  
it was crying about gerry hours for 168hours straigh(edited)  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 4:12 PM **  
**mood lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:12 PM **  
**We haven't really done much of anything except cry about Gerry, yeah  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 6:30 PM **  
**\o I got put on medication for my depression. So, that's what I've been up to.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:36 PM **  
**meds are good!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:37 PM **  
**Mazel!!!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:20 PM **  
**ayyy  
meds are gud  
ngl i.... spent a good amount of my absence freaking tf out and im not sure how much worse it wouldve been without the meds.....ok i know for a fact _some_ of you guys besides me have shrinks, did anyone talk about... all of this, with them?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 PM **  
**nope  
honestly I didn't know how to even come close to approaching it  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:29 PM **  
**haha yeah _no_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**I have enough issues to talk about as is with out bringing _this_ up  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:30 PM **  
**I can still hardly believe it myself and I'm living it, no way I'd be able to convince my psych  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:39 PM **  
**daniel would think i've finally had my mental break lol even if i did bring proof, and he's p chill and listens well  
technically we really should tho bc. stress. fear. uncertainty. and they're literally getting paid to help us with the bullshit we're not 100% equipped to deal with  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**I genuinely have just. Accepted this. My stress from school is greater  
And right this second, the fact that _ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN ISN'T LOADING_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:40 PM **  
**<https://downforeveryoneorjustme.com/>  
[**Is it down? Check at Down for Everyone or Just Me**](https://downforeveryoneorjustme.com/) **  
**Check if a website or service is down or having problems + report your problems! Click now to check/report problems!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:41 PM **  
**I am well acquainted with that site  
It's an internet service provider issue  
My mother just called them  
Wikipedia isn't loading either rip  
My brother said something something dns  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**ah  
sucks to be you then i guess  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:42 PM **  
**Thanks I appreciate it  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:43 PM **  
**want me to download and send fic  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:44 PM **  
**I literally had thirty tabs open  
I wanted to comment on the fic I just finished that I loved it :/  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:44 PM **  
**aw shucks  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:45 PM **  
**It was beautiful porn with feelings 😭  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:46 PM **  
**technically we really should tho bc. stress. fear. uncertainty. and they're literally  
getting paid to help us with the bullshit we're not 100% equipped to deal with  
@Kite Liam Fairchild in principle? absolutely yes. in practice? how the fuck are we gonna actually get that help with this particular bullshit  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:47 PM **  
**Exactly  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:49 PM **  
**honestly ive been applying my dealing-with-anxiety-attacks-tactics to this  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**I think at some point I stopped panicking and ~~started loving the bomb~~ started accepting the fact that this is my reality now. It's weird, but it's what it is  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:51 PM **  
**....i just realized that with my stated intention of yeeting myself and at least one other specific person into the vast, i should _not_ talk about this to daniel  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM **  
**Uh. Yeah  
I bet Lisa wouldn't be too happy to hear I've been talking about melonballing someone's e y e s  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:55 PM **  
**Lol  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:01 PM **  
**sectioned faster than you can say "paranoid delusiobsns, danger to self and others"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 PM **  
**To be fair, if she googled the name of the person I want to melonballer, all she'd find was the podcast, probably  
But I'd still be called delusional  
Btw my solution was to go outside to the one spot where there's reception on this goddamn property, turn on my phone's hot spot, and load everything v e r y s l o w l y  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 PM **  
**oh joy  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**Spent the last 15 minutes doing that  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:05 PM **  
**whatever works  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:07 PM **  
**Anyway back to the therapy talk  
My therapist has actually been talking to me about transitioning into a group therapy setting instead of her  
I really like her but we _have_ been pretty stagnant recently  
I'm just very hmm rn  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 PM **  
**yeah?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 PM **  
**I've never been in a group therapy setting  
Idk what to think about it  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**I was looking into group therapy because I have some #trauma and I can't afford a 1 on 1 therapist rn. Also, finding a good one is So Fucking Hard, ya boi has _no_ good sense of character.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:45 PM **  
**i hope you get super lucky  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:46 PM **  
**finding a good therapist is _so hard_  
This one is... Either my third, my fourth, or my fifth, depending on if you count the family counseling, or the psychiatrist I got taken to twice when I was 10  
Also!!! Ao3 is back!!! Huzzah!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**yay!!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**ayy  
i had bad luck with the university mental health peopel, but i hit off with the trainee therapist i got via a different route  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:48 PM **  
**Woo  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**hey hi hello it is once again Holy Shit I Have The Best Boyfriend And Im So Fucking In Love hours  
[👍2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:49 PM **  
**that’s hella bi  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**i love how easy it is to talk to him. i love how he always makes me smile, and how whenever i talk to him i end up with a goofy grin on my face for AGES afterwards. i love how he makes me feel beautiful, and i love the way he reacts to me and my body. i am 100% head over heels for this man  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:51 PM **  
**Babe ,,,,  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 8:55 PM **  
**That's a good boyfriend.  
 _  
Thursday, April 13_ _th_ _, 2017 || Friday, July 17_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
4:06 PM GMT_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:06 PM **  
**Remember my best friend who's listening to TMA and is in the second half of season 2? Well, she called Elias french and I was like. What. Here's the convo we had, for your enjoyment  
  
  
Also, earlier, about @2017 going to an escape room  
michael would a;so be hilarious at an escape room he'd be like "guuuys i fond the  
~exit~ :) " and it'd be a door that wasn't there before and is not supposed to be  
there now  
@Michaelwitha🐝  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 4:07 PM **  
**it absolutely WOULD  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:07 PM **  
**Omg  
  
 _Friday, April 14_ _th_ _, 2017 || Saturday, July 18_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
11:26 AM GMT_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:26 AM **  
**please dont do that to the poor escape room employees, theyre underpaid as it is, they dont need this kn top  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:26 AM **  
**ye  
also  
i woke up at 330 in the morning  
simply to start crying about Gerry  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:26 AM **  
**It is always time to cry about Gerry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:27 AM **  
**Gerry crying hours are 24/7  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:27 AM **  
**yes but more so at 330 in the morning  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:28 AM **  
**True  
Go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Please actually talk to your mental health professional about the shit you're going through, the folks in the chat are making Poor Life Choices
> 
> 1drowned [ return to text ]  
> 2found her body yesterday [ return to text ]  
> 


	17. Good news is, I'm not dead.

_Sunday, April 16_ _th_ _, 2017 || Monday, July 20_ _th_ _, 2020_ _  
4:47 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:47 AM  
brain tired head achey  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:18 AM  
 _hug_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:41 AM  
I could not relate to you more right now, Void. I feel like utter shite.  
Feels like my brain and insides were scooped out and used to punch me in the gut.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:41 AM  
jon have you slept? have you eaten?  
drank water? I don't _think_ you have meds to take but if so have you taken them?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:43 AM  
I don't have meds. I've taken some ibuprofen. I think I'm starving.  
I recorded the one statement I had a couple hours ago because I completely forgot about it, somehow. And it. Barely helped.  
I'm so hungry its exhausting.  
It feels like I dont have any energy. And what energy I do have is devoted to manic worry and keeping myself away from Georgie.  
[😱6]  
She has a statement, I can practically fucking taste it, and isn’t that disgusting? Isn’t that horrible? I feel sick.  
I think I need to try and sleep. The pain is... considerable. But I dont want to be awake and thinking about Georgie, it’ll just make me hate myself more right now. At least I know shes not in my nightmares. Funny how, in the moment, those are almost a comfort. A familiar pain. Maybe Watching will make me a little less hungry, I dont know. One can only hope.  
I'll check in later, someone tell Georgie to punch me in the face if I start looking like I'm going to break and Ask something.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:56 AM  
Jon, is it possible for you to get Martin to send you more Statements?  
Because it looks like just one isn’t cutting it these days(edited)  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:57 AM  
Ah, fuck. Maybe. That's a good idea.  
And it really. Really isn't.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:58 AM  
If Georgie has a faxing machine, then maybe he could fax one over?  
Because there’s a good chance of Daisy following him if he comes over to Georgie’s place  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 2:59 AM  
She has a printer? And, yeah. If he could come over I wouldve begged it of him, believe me.  
I'll talk to him in a few hours when hes awake, I know hes still asleep right now.  
Night, everyone.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:55 AM  
first off a) maybe one would still cut it _if you had one on time instead of starving for weeks_  
b) when you get to a certain point of starving your brain thinks everything (and everyone) is food and that is NOT a moral failing on your part. you could have the most awful urges in the world and that would _still not be a moral failing_ what matters is your ACTIONS(edited)  
goodnight friend  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:57 AM  
@CatArchivist i think ive got a snack-statement for you, hope it helps  
 _This happened almost a year ago, but it stuck in my mind._  
 _I was on the way home from my moirail, shortly after 11pm. We live in the same city, but I've always said Berlin is a small Bundesland (it is! The Saarland barely covers more area but it has several dozen cities within its borders. Here, it's just. Berlin.), so getting from their place to mine, or my place to theirs, takes an hour on the good days and daytime. Night time schedules add a lot of waiting._  
 _The first thing that was off was that I didn't have to wait for the bus that long. I left the usual time, and usually have to wait 10 minutes or so, but this bus came earlier. Now you might say, that's just how night buses are, they can skip stops and gain time that way, and in many other cities I'd agree with you. I once had to wait like an hour at a bus stop because the previous bus that I meant to catch was a solid 20 minutes early. Here in Berlin, the night buses are on time. Once talked to a driver about it and he mentioned that they're on a very tight schedule._  
 _So I see the bus approaching in the distance, earlier than it should be, and the display is all garbled. Not that weird, honestly, not like the driver can see their display fucking up to reset it unless someone tells them, and electronics are finicky. Didn't think much of it, another bus passed in front and then it was all good and legible, and I got on.(edited)_  
 _Now even Sunday 11pm in a quaint residential area that has actual one-family-houses with gardens, the night bus has its dozen or two passengers, probably on the way home from the same kinda visits as me. Don't care. This one was a lot emptier. Handful of people. Honestly good for me because commuter rides are always more pleasant if there's less people adding to the noise drowning over my headphones and less having to keep an eye out if I need to move my backpack from the seat next to me onto my lap because there's no other spaces to sit down. So I opened the crosswords app to pass the next 40 minutes or so on the bus._  
 _I looked up again because the stop names sounded odd, and not what I remembered them being. Not like fake-fake, still what you might expect on that route, but like, not stops that actually are on that route. Maybe I missed an announcement? Maybe the bus had to take a different route due to construction work on the usual one? Don't know. But the bus was deserted save for me and the driver._  
 _That is not a thing that happens on this stretch, especially since the destination is one of the bigger public transit hubs._  
 _And it was cold. While it had cooled down to acceptable levels over the evening, the wind coming through the windows was downright icy._ (edited)  
[6]  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:40 AM  
 _....I went back to my crosswords, to be quite honest. I had felt the edges of a panic attack coming, sure, but therapy and antidepressants gave me the tools to kick them to the curb before they spiral out of control, and that's what I did. At some point the stop names started being familiar again, and when I got off the bus at Schöneweide, the warm late summer air basically hit me in the face like a sack. Maybe the driver just switched on air conditioning, I don't know. Schöneweide, which is a busy place even at night, was pretty empty as well, as was the tram home. Usually it's almost packed._  
  
 _Wonder if something tried nibbling on me, or if I was just there while someone else got eaten._  
  
so yeah. probably lonely encounter a year ago or so  
too bad it's so short or i'd put it on ao3  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:36 PM  
ajtrfgfgdfsgdsfsdgdsf kite you literally therapy'd your way out of being eaten by the lonely  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:39 PM  
Lmao  
Kat has a point that's incredible and also hilarious 10/10  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:02 PM  
oh _wow_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 2:35 PM  
the lonely should've tried to eat me 15 years ago when i was a maladjusted weird teen, not now that i have at least some shit figured out and a support network lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 2:57 PM  
Oh yeah the lonely could've _easily_ taken me any time from age 8-17 and it fucking missed it's opportunity now that I'm working extra hard to a. Be medicated b. Be therapized c. Have friends

####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:02 PM  
did u know that theres sth called eyeball planets  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 PM  
that's wild  
just looked it up  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM  
That was.  
That was somewhat alleviating.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:14 PM  
hooray?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 PM  
Thank you, Kite.  
I'm in a bad place right now, I think it's alright to admit.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:18 PM  
Ah fuck, I just woke up (had a big ole panic attack yesterday and went home from work early, slept the hell in) cant believe I missed everything  
I'm really sorry jon, are you... gonna be alright?  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:21 PM  
He's got a fucking fever.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:21 PM  
Or something like it.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:21 PM  
oh dear  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:21 PM  
-hugs yall-  
happy to hear it helped  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:22 PM  
I am. Struggling. To form rational thoughts. That arent about food. Or Georgie.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:23 PM  
I'm pretty sure high temperature and shivering are basically the definition of fever, so yeah, it's a fever.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:23 PM  
J o n  
Did you ever record upon the stair?? I think a real statement would help a lot  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:23 PM  
I'm not just sick, I'm also trying to EAT YOU.  
Its not normal or ok I'm not ok im  
Not.  
Yyes.  
I recorded. It.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:25 PM  
Yeah I'm fully aware I'm just saying that you can stack whatever supernatural _bullshit_ is happening on top of it but that doesn't make it _not a fever_.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 PM  
It's almost. Difficult. The fact that you aren’t scared. If you were at least I could hate myself a little more. But you just keep caring about me like I'm still a person.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:26 PM  
YOU ARE A PERSON  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 PM  
JON  
You _are_ a person  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:27 PM  
YOU'RE A PERSON JON  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:28 PM  
It's _hard_ to think I'm not a monster when I'm struggling not to eat my friends memories of fear.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:29 PM  
For those who don't have the benefit of being here in my apartment, I'm currently in the recording studio with the door locked at Jon's insistence.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:29 PM  
Which I do appreciate. Immensely.  
When you came to check me over because of the fever I think I started salivating, it was disgusting.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:30 PM  
Honestly, if either of us was going to lock ourselves up right now, you'd _think_ it'd be Mr. I'm A Danger To Others, but apparently not.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:31 PM  
It's hard to move a lot and I'm overheating, the air circulation is better out here.  
I just. Dont want to hurt you. I promised. I promised I wouldn’t take it.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:32 PM  
So don't!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:32 PM  
It would be so good right now. I'm so hungry. But I promised. And I dont. Want. To hurt you.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:33 PM  
 _So. Don't._  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:33 PM  
It's almost. Difficult. The fact that you aren’t scared. If you were at least I could hate myself a  
little more. But you just keep caring about me like I'm still a person.  
@CatArchivist oh my Lord you ARE a person Jon goddamn  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:33 PM  
You're doing a good job of it so far  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:33 PM  
Good on you for practicing self control Jon  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:34 PM  
Its incredibly fucking hard right now because I'm starving. But I'm. Not. Going to do it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:34 PM  
Hopefully you'll get a new statement from elias soon and/or be able to get back to the institute  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:34 PM  
define monster. monster as in "not human creature", monster as in "cruel or wicked", monster as in what  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:34 PM  
I feel. Evil.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:34 PM  
evil how  
also protip evil people generally don't think they're evil  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:35 PM  
Dude  
The fact that you're trying _so hard_ not to eat your friend's statement is a testament to the fact that you're not evil  
Also Purr's right evil people don't think they're evil  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:38 PM  
Ah. That is true. I still feel. Absolutely fucking terrible about it. Maybe that's a good thing. I certainly deserve a little suffering for putting her through this.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:39 PM  
Hey Jon, babe,  
💜  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:39 PM  
Yes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 PM  
that literally isn't how anything works but ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM  
^  
To clarify the heart was we love you and support you and you don't deserve pain  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:40 PM  
Yeah jon hate to break it to u but u dont deserve to be in pain, ever  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:40 PM  
I feel like that wasn't clear  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 PM  
Maybe a little  
But yeah jon we DO love u  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:41 PM  
Thank you. I will try. To internalize this.  
I'm going to rest my eyes for a moment, maybe that will make me feel a little better.  
[💜4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:42 PM  
things that make up for hurting someone: making reparations, respecting boundaries, trying to change behavior or circumstances, etc  
things that do not make up for hurting someone: you also hurting  
get some rest jon <3  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:43 PM  
^  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:43 PM  
yee  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:50 PM  
also hey @WTGBarker  
can you please for the love of sanity cut out the "just don't" bs?  
s ljke. stop eating. stop breathing. stop being depressed. stop bleeding. its bs and its not how any of these things work.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:51 PM  
Great uh huh sure I'll think about it when Jon isn't trying to _break down the door_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:52 PM  
WHAT  
FUCK  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:52 PM  
YOU FUCKING HEARD ME  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:52 PM  
?????  
Sorry w h a t  
@CatArchivist what are you doing??  
Georgie details???  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:53 PM  
WHY WOULD HE BE ON HIS PHONE HES PROBABLY RLY FUCKED UP RN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 PM  
A person can hope gfb!!!  
Georgie what's going on?????  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:56 PM  
okay. bad timing, will concede that.  
  
but please do think about it once things have calmed down again on your end. (same vein: telling adhd people to just focus, narcoleptics to just stay awake, and insomniacs to just go to sleep earlier.)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:57 PM  
I mean obviously there's some serious shit going on rn but "why can't you just get over your depression? Get some exercise?" Fuck I have chronic pain and can barely stand sometimes get the fuck away from me  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:58 PM  
(like yes, your specific situation is somewhere between not optimal and shitty, and you are not responsible for his wellbeing, but "just dont" is actively detrimental.)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 PM  
Seriously tho Georgie update ???!?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:58 PM  
Oh god I'm really worried now  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 7:58 PM  
chronic pain is also a "fun" one. why do you need all these painkillers? just stop whining/stop hurting!  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:59 PM  
He got in, I punched him to get him away from me, he got away from me. Fuck if I know where he went.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 PM  
I'm not on any meds but recently I've been thinking more and more that I should be because I genuinely can't stand some days  
Shit fuck this is _bad_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:59 PM  
Oh my GOD???  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 PM  
Does he have his phone with him? Can you call him?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:59 PM  
So hes not in the apartment ?? Fuck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM  
I know you probably don't want to see him but we should know where he is  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 8:00 PM  
His phone's not on the couch anymore, but it was only at 5% last I checked.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 PM  
Shit shit shit shit  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 8:00 PM  
So even assuming he has it with him it won’t do much good.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:00 PM  
HES OUT OF THE APARTMENT AND NOT IN HIS RIGHT MIND. WITH LIKE A BILLION PEOPLE HUNTING HIM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:00 PM  
YEAH THATS  
YEAH THATS!!!!!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:01 PM  
...at least he might get a decent meal out of it  
at the cost of some trauma  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:01 PM  
@KeatsLover99 @totallystoked RED ALERT  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:01 PM  
YEAH SOMEONE GET ALL OF 2017 IN ON THIS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:01 PM  
@2017  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:01 PM  
@2017 SOMEONE GO FIND OUR BOY  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:01 PM  
shit  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:01 PM  
oh man jons gonna hate himself after this  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:01 PM  
Oh no  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:01 PM  
do we know where he went????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:02 PM  
Not at all  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:02 PM  
I'm sorry I can't read back  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:02 PM  
He probably went to hunt down a statement  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:02 PM  
even worse than earlier today. mood spiral incoming.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:02 PM  
Jon is starving and tried to eat Georgie, who punched him, and then he ran off  
We don’t know where he is  
His phone is probably dead  
And he’s not thinking straight so he’s probably not watching out for daisy  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:03 PM  
 _oh fuck daisy_  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:03 PM  
excuse me he's WHAT  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:03 PM  
He hasn’t gotten enough statements!  
Elias is starving him!!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:03 PM  
haven't you people told us Daisy is going to try and _murder him_?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:04 PM  
Yes!!  
Which is why you have to find him first!!!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:04 PM  
he didn't tell me about this in our recent chats why would he do this  
I've already left home  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:04 PM  
He has a hard time talking about his health I think  
Somebody !!! Call basira !!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:05 PM  
 _Martin have you told Basira about full operational discretion yet_  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:05 PM  
...  
🍿  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:05 PM  
I haven't seen either of them in weeks!  
I tried calling basira but she hasn't answered  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:06 PM  
well shit  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:06 PM  
if we're super lucky shes already on the case  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:06 PM  
Text her? That it's about daisy? And shes maybe going to kill someone?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:07 PM  
if we're unlucky there'll be a showdown between a triggerhappy hunter and a very hungry beholder  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:07 PM  
 _i don’t know who would win and that scares me_  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:07 PM  
you know, it's funny. Jon said he did finally get around to recording the statement, which means the new episode is probably up, which I'd normally be way hype about but right now I couldn't care less  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:07 PM  
YeAh same !!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:08 PM  
S A M E  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:08 PM  
Hes missing !!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM  
Exactly  
I can't possibly check it out it's too stressful  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 8:08 PM  
I dont think jon has enough juice to really do anything right now  
Though I wish that wasnt the case....  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 PM  
yeahh  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:08 PM  
okay I'll send her a message  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM  
I'm worried  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:08 PM  
I'm really worried  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 PM  
We don't know what he's going to do  
What if he eats someone?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 PM  
Hes probably just going to get a statement from someone, it's not like he hurts them physically. Its just phsycologically pretty bad  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:10 PM  
it won't be as bad as when he did it in s4. it won't. he isn't as much of an avatar it'll just be the standard fear dreams  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:10 PM  
Yeah.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:10 PM  
not the leaking-into-irl stuff  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:10 PM  
True but it's just. Just really bad  
Again the nightmares are implied to be _incredibly bad_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:11 PM  
yeah,,,,,  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:12 PM  
At least its better than dying  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 8:12 PM  
okay I've sent the following message to basira  
"please help me find Jon. He has left the place he was hiding and Daisy's after him. I've heard something about operational discretion? Please help me stop her."  
but it hasn't been marked as read yet  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:13 PM  
Fuck  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:14 PM  
aaaaaa i am gone for five minutes and everythinbg goes to shit  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:15 PM  
Yeah basically  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:15 PM  
This is so worrying my heart is beating out my chest  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:15 PM  
I'm seriously freaking out  
I really hope hes ok  
I need to eat something but fuck. How can u just go about your day when your friend is missing and probably in danger  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:17 PM  
plot twist: daisy and basira are in a bar, phones off, raising a pint  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:17 PM  
Akshdjehsjdhd  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:17 PM  
you force yourself to because its the only thing you can do  
and your friend would be angry at you when they hear you didnt eat  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:19 PM  
Isnt basira like. Implied to be a Muslim? Is that just a big fan theory? Can she even drink alcohol os what I'm saying  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:19 PM  
plot twist: daisy and basira are in a bar, phones off, raising a pint  
@Kite Liam Fairchild ok that just sounds sort of insensitive  
Also in canon it's implied they haven't seen each other in ages  
I think she's implied to be Muslim in canon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:20 PM  
Also yeah maybe not the best time to joke about that,,, I get u want to raise the mood with some levity but its hard  
Here is baby oliver. A neutral mood lightener  
  
I have to go eat something before I pass out but I'm still worried and this is still important ok I'm not pushing it off  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:22 PM  
A purring cat for your consideration  
  
Plus my stomach cause I'm wearing my only crop top  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:23 PM  
Also a baby ninja this was the cutest thing I could find after about ten seconds of scrolling  
  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:31 PM  
ah, apologies. extremely bad word choice, did not think about that. didnt want to suggest cinema and walked right into something worse. ....archers lidtening evening?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:43 PM  
we can only hope :(  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 8:44 PM  
Holy Batman.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 8:45 PM  
yep  
  
 **PrincexFire** Today at 8:47 PM  
Well. Shit.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:48 PM  
Btw Tim hasn't said anything yet??  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:49 PM  
@totallystoked  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:24 PM  
What? Why is everybody yelling at me?  
One sec, reading backlog.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:26 PM  
JAGDJDGRSB TIM  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:26 PM  
Oh, what fresh hell is this?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:26 PM  
Jon was hungry :((  
And now hes .... gone  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:27 PM  
Shit, and now it's late.  
I can't... _do_ anything.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:27 PM  
Nobody can! We dont know where he is  
Hes not responding  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:27 PM  
That's. Fucked.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:27 PM  
Yeah.  
We're really really worried about him  
He was accidentally starving himself and now his powers kind of kicked him into high gear, which is really dangerous, especially when hes being fucking! Hunted!  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:29 PM  
Yep. Got that.  
I should not have had that blue drink, three is too many for this.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:29 PM  
Can you get in touch with basira ? Or like. Look for him later?  
Ahsgdjshd  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:30 PM  
I don't have Basira's number, I thought she and Jon were dating! Shit's rude.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:30 PM  
isgdjsgsjegeisyrnevr yeah that was honestly really fucking. funny  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:31 PM  
it is  
i still laugh about it from time to time  
like its a reasonable conclusion?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:31 PM  
I GUESS?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:31 PM  
like 100% a valid conclusion  
but just the idea of basira  
and  
jon  
;fkha;gkhdfk;hfd;kjhadfgk;hfd  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:32 PM  
My life is very weird, I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you to be making fun of me this hard.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:32 PM  
It's what friends do u goof  
It would be funnier if we knew jon was safe tho ;-;  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:32 PM  
Nope, it's illegal, I'm using my life is a horror story card.  
(It is funny, I'm fucking with u)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:33 PM  
Ajsgdjs thanks tim  
 **  
totallystoked** Today at 11:33 PM  
No, but okay.  
He's looking for spooky, right?  
Maybe he's just at the institute?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:33 PM  
you can either laugh about how shitty life is or you can cry and laughing hurts less  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:34 PM  
Yeah, he needs statements to feed Beholding and himself by extension  
I dont think he would go back to the institute, he probably wants something a little.... fresher. Because hes starving  
Live statements taken directly from people are more..... nutritious ?? If we're using those words???  
He gets more out of them  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:34 PM  
He's been gone for a couple hours, though? Like, he's not back, yet?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:35 PM  
No, not yet  
Knowing jon, he wouldnt be back for a whole if hes gotten a hold of his senses already. He probably feels really bad about Georgie  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:35 PM  
Because he's _not_ a super in shape guy? So, if he's panicking and he's walking, he might not have got far.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:35 PM  
You know how that man can spiral  
Ok fair point  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:36 PM  
@WTGBarker Did he leave his wallet?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:36 PM  
Georgie might be asleep, it's almost midnight tim ://  
But fair question  
He cant pay for a cab or the bus if he doesnt have a working phone or wallet.... so he probably is pretty close. Unless Daisy's got him 😬  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:38 PM  
Right, it is almost midnight.  
Mmm...fuck.  
Ok, I remember where I met Georgie. She implied it wasn't too far from where she lives.  
I'm gonna go stick my face under the faucet and see if I can find him.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:39 PM  
Alright, but please stay safe!!!  
I dont know if you're more a target for other entities just by nature of being an institute employee, so dont let yourself hang around anything that seems really spooky  
If your flashlight stops working, just fucking run  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:41 PM  
Ah fuck, I should bring a torch, shouldn't I? Okay.  
Ok, thanks.  
I'm gonna go do that, I'll try and check in.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:42 PM  
Good, and please do. We dont want you getting hurt either!!  
Good luck <33  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:45 PM  
Just be careful  
I know everyone’s worried about Daisy getting Jon, but it’s also just as likely to be Nikola  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:47 PM  
oh fuck you right  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:48 PM  
God  
God I hope not  
I'll punch my way through a computer screen and kick nikolas shit in if she hurts my friend  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:49 PM  
At least with Nikola, he’ll stay alive longer?  
Daisy will just take him for “a walk in the woods”  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:49 PM  
yeah  
nikola just wants to skinn him  
SKIN HIM  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:50 PM  
AND INVADE HIS PRIVACY AND BODILY AUTONOMY(edited)  
IN WAYS I WILL FUCKING DESTROY HER FOR  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:51 PM  
for a MONTH in canon  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:51 PM  
YEAH!!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:51 PM  
YE  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:52 PM  
He definitely wasn't in a state to grab his wallet, the question is whether he already had it on him  
which....nope, it's on the _floor_. Dammit, Jon.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:53 PM  
I mean, he was really messed up. I dont blame him for not being very prepared to leave the house  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:54 PM  
I am fully prepared to beat down a clown if I see her. I'm heading out now.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 11:54 PM  
Is it understandable that he didn't take it with him? Yes.  
Is it understandable that it is _on the floor_? No.  
The floor is not where wallets live.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:54 PM  
True  
Good luck tim!!!  
 **  
WTGBarker** Today at 11:58 PM  
I'll be staying here in case he comes back.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:59 PM  
Good idea  
  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincexFire** Today at 11:55 PM  
I understand that she's probably fixating because she's worried, but. "Wallets don't live on the floor" is honestly cracking me up and I _feel bad._  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 11:56 PM  
No it's really fucking funny  
Also I'm not showing it bc I dont think it would be super productive but I'm freaking out real bad :o(  
I hope jon is ok  
[🙏6]  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 11:59 AM  
same  
  
  
 _Monday, April 17_ _th_ _, 2017 || Tuesday, July 21_ _st_ _, 2020_ _  
1:20 AM GMT_

####  _#general_

**totallystoked** Today at 1:20 AM  
Not dead. Haven't found Jon yet.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 1:52 AM  
not dead is good  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 1:53 AM  
Not dead is very good! Keep staying safe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:01 AM  
it's...2am over there, right?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:09 AM  
If I say no, will that stop me getting a flood of go to sleep messages? Because I feel like I'm onto something, and I just got my second wind.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:13 AM  
it isn't a "go to sleep" question so much as it is an "it's been six hours and it's late at night and I'm worried" question  
second wind is good  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:13 AM  
I'm a little worried but also I'm really grateful that you're out there doing something, because I feel completely useless on this side ;-;  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:14 AM  
if there's any way we can help, canon insights or yelling encouragement or whatever, please let us know  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:14 AM  
"oh haha look at us we can actually help things get better"  
and then something actually HAPPENS  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:15 AM  
YEAH ITS... HARD  
  


####  _#general_

**totallystoked** Today at 2:15 AM  
What is the spookiness rating of a guy on a cellphone under a lightpost with a torch at 2am? Just so I can know how freaky I am?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:15 AM  
Depends on how crazed you look  
If you're just a dude it's fine but if you got like fangs or glinting eyes then I would turn around and take a different way home  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:16 AM  
pretty spooky to a woman probably  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:17 AM  
At least you're not white  
That makes everything scarier  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:17 AM  
True.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:17 AM  
are you aiming for spooky?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:17 AM  
I am not aiming for spooky, it's just. Hellaciously quiet.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:18 AM  
ah  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:18 AM  
I don't have fangs anyway. Should buy some.  
[👌1]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:18 AM  
Does it seem like lights are starting to go out suspiciously fast? If so I would fucking book it  
Fangs rule ok they are AWESOME  
I cant help it I'm gay I fixate  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:18 AM  
Nah, the lights aren't doing anything weird.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:18 AM  
Ok good  
I would hate for you to run into some fucky dark shit  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:19 AM  
It's a little chilly, though.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:19 AM  
A little worrisome  
Pats gently  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 2:20 AM  
do you have a jacket? OH did you bring a phone charger? does the torch have new batteries in and/or do you have extra  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:20 AM  
You better have a bag or backpack or purse with some essentials  
I know dude pockets can fit a lot but my backpack has so much important ahit in it and I am ALWAYS prepared  
Backpacks ftw  
I carry like 3 different charger cables and a battery pack at all times. I am never without power  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 2:22 AM  
Torch works. Scared a random cat.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:23 AM  
Pfft  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 2:23 AM  
 _takes nots becuae they arre always without battery power at the worst moments_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 2:38 AM  
You gotta have a portable battery on u, the good ones are like 50$ and they hold two full charges its totally worth it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:00 AM  
....  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:00 AM  
JON  
JON ARE YOU OKAY  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:00 AM  
I. Hm.  
I'm not hurt. Physically, I feel better than I have in ages. But emotionally? I am. Not good.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:00 AM  
JON!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM  
I want to ask what happened but only if you're comfortable talking about it?  
or at least broad strokes if you can manage it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:01 AM  
I think I should talk about it. You all deserve to know.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:01 AM  
can I @ the your-world folks?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:02 AM  
With Georgie, I just... gave in to the urge. I was completely out of myself. I think it's called dissociating? Something. I tried to take her statement, and when she hit me, I was so disgusted with myself I ran. Because I was still really, very hungry. So I found... someone, with a statement.  
Yes, they should know too.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:03 AM  
oh, jon, honey  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:03 AM  
@2017 jon has made contact!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:04 AM  
I found a library after wandering for a while longer. I finally charged my phone enough to use it. That's why I'm back.  
I took. Two statements.  
I'm so, so. So sorry.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:04 AM  
oh, _honey_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:05 AM  
I can't, I just. I feel like such a monster.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:05 AM  
oh, jon  
its gonna be alright. youre not a monster  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:05 AM  
But then why did I _do that?_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:06 AM  
again, let's define monster  
it's such a loaded term  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:07 AM  
Alright.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:07 AM  
what do you feel like?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:08 AM  
A horrible person.  
An absolute disgrace to the very concept of dignity.  
A beast or animal that can't control his most base urges.  
It feels like I was a rabid animal biting at the nearest meaty hand.  
[😭6]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:09 AM  
Oh bb, you’re NOT  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:10 AM  
I am. Fucking disgusted with myself. I don't even know for sure if I was dying but my thoughts are very unkind, even if that were the case.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:10 AM  
oh _jon_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:11 AM  
 _jon_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:11 AM  
JON YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT A FUCKING MONSTER  
[👆5]  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:09 AM  
part of my brain went "since when did you ever have dignity jon" and like.......now is not the time brain  
[😅5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:09 AM  
lkjaldjflskfj  
y e a h  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:13 AM  
you physically have to and that isn't your fault. it's like a shitty magic version of someone being nonconsensually physically altered to only be able to digest human meat, and that wouldn't be their fault either. you do what you can to make it better, if you can.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:13 AM  
JON OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK THANK GOD  
I just woke up like. Two minutes ago  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:13 AM  
Maybe wear a T-shirt that says “I’m sorry” before you go to bed?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:14 AM  
I'm catching up  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:14 AM  
Also maybe apologise to Georgie  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:14 AM  
....I don't know if that analogy helps or if it's just gross or what please ignore it if it doesn't help  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:14 AM  
Of course I'm going to apologise! If she even lets me back into the flat.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:15 AM  
i mean last we checked she was freaking out that uyou left  
[☝4]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:15 AM  
I just feel so. Sick with myself. I feel the best I've felt in _weeks_ and it feels fucking _disgusting_ that that is because of other people's suffering.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:15 AM  
I'M AWAKE I'm awake what hapepned  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:15 AM  
Jon is safe!!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:15 AM  
.... Hi, Georgie.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:15 AM  
Traumatized  
But safe  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:15 AM  
JON’S ALIVE AND NOT KIDNAPPED!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:16 AM  
hey jon have you considered: that's literally just late stage capitalism  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:16 AM  
Oh my God okay I've caught up  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:16 AM  
Oh God the not kidnapped thing made me think of a gag from tiktok....... I feel so bad  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:16 AM  
I'm really, really sorry. I made you feel unsafe, and that's unacceptable.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:17 AM  
It was. You need to take better care of yourself so this doesn't happen again, okay? I was really worried.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:17 AM  
Jon I'm really glad you're safe  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:17 AM  
... Will you let me back into the flat or am I kicked out?  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:18 AM  
You can come back to the flat, but we're going to have to have a talk.  
  


####  _#2020_

**the admiral** Today at 7:18 AM  
 _thank god Georgie isn’t mad I was NOT wanting to throw down with her rn  
_  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:18 AM  
^^^  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:18 AM  
im breathing so hard im lightheaded im so glad hes ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:18 AM  
Yeah I had trouble falling asleep because of how worried I was  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:18 AM  
what gag  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:19 AM  
A tiktoker was sick and didn't post for a few days so she had a bunch of other tiktokers record videos for her feed that promised that she was fine and _definitely not kidnapped_  
There were like six or seven posts from different tiktokers over like three days  
It was pretty funny  
[😅4]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:20 AM  
nice  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:19 AM  
That is entirely understandable. And also more generous than I probably deserve. Thank you.  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:20 AM  
You realize self-flagellation doesn't get you anywhere, right?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:20 AM  
^^^^  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:20 AM  
thank you georgie!  
  


####  _#2020_

**the admiral** Today at 7:21 AM  
Damn I think this is the first time I’ve agreed with Georgie  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:20 AM  
Georgie I feel like the worst person ever and I hate myself I don't know what you expect from me at this point. Have I ever been anything but a self-loathing little man?  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:21 AM  
I mean, you haven't.  
But a girl can dream.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:21 AM  
There’s always room for growth!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:21 AM  
Let's not give in to our darkest urges  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:22 AM  
I would like the get better, but the fact that I've been handed the "inhuman thing feeding on people's fear" card makes it. Exceedingly difficult, at the moment.  
to* god my ADHD  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:22 AM  
Okay but just because you did a bad thing doesn't mean you're a bad person  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:22 AM  
Hard to internalize, that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:23 AM  
Just repeat it until you believe it  
No other solution  
Listen, we wouldn't be your friends if we thought you were a bad person  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:24 AM  
I... suppose.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:24 AM  
And most of the time when your head is lying to you (what I call mental illness) people outside you are better judges of character  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:24 AM  
yeah!!! we like you for you, jon, and we think youre good for real  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:24 AM  
Definitely a better person than Gertrude, at least  
Not sure I should say that in general tho  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:25 AM  
Gertrude is a low bar for decency  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:25 AM  
^^^^  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:26 AM  
I meant more in the comparing archivists sense but, yeah, obviously  
I guess right now isn't the time to let people know that I got a message from my friend who's listening to TMA. He just listened to burning desire and wants to date Agnes hathfajfak mood  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 7:25 PM  
Well. I appreciate the sentiment, even if I don't fully believe it myself right now.  
God, I'm exhausted.  
My phone is almost charged, I'll try and head back soon, ok?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:25 PM  
Wait. Jon. You're still in public??  
Go back to Georgie's what if Daisy finds you fucking hell  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:25 AM  
I'm at a library.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:25 AM  
Jon get home safe  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:25 AM  
Or Nikola  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:26 AM  
Listen, I haven't been kidnapped yet, have alskdfj;'  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:26 AM  
You DO remember that she wants to skin you, right?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON????  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:26 AM  
@CatArchivist  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON THAT IS NOT FUNNY  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:26 AM  
what the  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON!!! THATS NOT FUNNY  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:26 AM  
jon?  
 **  
Loonyblue** Today at 7:26 AM  
Shit, I think that he REALLY just got grabbed  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON GET THE FUCK BACK HERE  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:26 AM  
JON????????????  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 AM  
JON  
What the fuck JON WHERE DID YOU GO  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:27 AM  
shit  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:27 AM  
It’s up in the air whether it’s B&H or Daisy though  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:27 AM  
@2017 WE HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING RED ALERT  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:27 AM  
WHAT THE FUCK  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 7:27 AM  
@2017, someone call his phone  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:27 AM  
I THINK JON JUST GOT FUCKING KIDNAPPED  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 AM  
FUCK  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:27 AM  
yeah thinking so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:27 AM  
I am NOT OKAY  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:27 AM  
holy shit  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:27 AM  
MAHTIN  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:28 AM  
okay I'm calling him  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:28 AM  
MARTIN SORRY  
FORCE OF HABIT  
ANYWAY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:28 AM  
Martin thank God please update us soon  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:29 AM  
I'm on the tube I hope I don't get cut out  
I seem fine right now  
it's not going through  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:29 AM  
fuck  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:29 AM  
fuck fuck fuck  
  


####  _#2020_

**Loonyblue** Today at 7:28 AM  
Your friend and Jack Barnabas XD  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:28 AM  
look agnes was hot  
we have multiple people sayng this  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:29 AM  
i would make a fire joke but im freaking out too hard for any levity  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:29 AM  
Yeah  
I sent that before I saw that Jon disappeared  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:29 AM  
im having a convo about gaming in another server  
the congitive dissonance is strong with me to night  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:32 AM  
I'm calling again but he didn't answer  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:32 AM  
shit fuck  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:32 AM  
Does he have location services turned on??  
  
 **WTGBarker** Today at 7:32 AM  
....I am not awake enough for this and yet Here We Are  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:32 AM  
TRACK HIS ASS  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 7:33 AM  
I don't know how to do that????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 AM  
georgie your boy has been kidnapped and if its the clown some shit is going to go down that could make me chew glass and start ripping plastic throats out with my teeth  
  


####  _#2020_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 7:33 AM  
i really cant fucking function right now  
im going to vibrate out of my god damn skin  
i would turn into an instant avatar of the hunt if i was there and pointed in the direction of jon  
the emotions roiling inside of me could melt flesh  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 7:34 AM  
still not answering  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:34 AM  
I really don't know if it's better if it's b&h or if it's Daisy  
Cause hopefully basira is tracking Daisy, especially after Martin's text last night  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:34 AM  
god i hope basira finds them before daisy tries to  
hurt him  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:34 AM  
GFB you are soundign very hunty rn  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:34 AM  
i cant think of anything more than that i cant i cant even fucking think about the possibility  
i fucking WILL i will go fucking feral my friend is in danger my blood is BOILING  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:34 AM  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:35 AM  
ok it is 12:30 am where i am  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:35 AM  
Me too  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:35 AM  
i can't do shit about shit about any of this  
i am going to sleep  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:36 AM  
Get some rest void  
I wont be able to sleep for ... a while. But get some rest  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:36 AM  
go sleep  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:36 AM  
i have a backlog of art to do  
it needs to be done by wed  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:36 AM  
oof good luck  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:36 AM  
The rest of us will panic twofold in your stead  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:36 AM  
thank you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:37 AM  
ahahahaha mood  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 7:37 AM  
don't stay up too late  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:38 AM  
it's only like 11:30pm for me rn but somehow I don't foresee myself going to sleep for.......many hours  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:38 AM  
v a l i d  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:40 AM  
Fucking same  
I have work tomorrow. You think I give a shit about work right now??? Literally not at all  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:40 AM  
what even is work  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:40 AM  
Work is hell  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:40 AM  
Work isn’t real  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:41 AM  
Had a massive panic attack at work yesterday and went home early  
Fuck work  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:41 AM  
Agreed  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:41 AM  
FUCK work  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:53 AM  
Fuck work  
Night void  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:54 AM  
All my homies hate work  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:54 AM  
I literally dreamed last night that I got a shift cause I haven't gotten a shift in so long  
It's illegal but you tell that to my scary boss  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:55 AM  
I will fight your boss  
Just gimme a name and a place  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 AM  
Thing is if I quit I can't go on unemployment sjdkfksk fml(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:55 AM  
 _hug_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:55 AM  
It's _fine_  
I'll keep telling myself that until it's true  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:57 AM  
Hm. You lot didn't seem all that surprised that he got kidnapped huh.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:58 AM  
???????????????  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:58 AM  
EXCUSE ME?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:58 AM  
WHO IS THIS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 AM  
.......third person?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 AM  
Hello??  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 AM  
 _please don't be breekon or hope PLEASE don't be breekon or hope_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:58 AM  
Basira Hussain.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 AM  
this isn't funny(edited)  
Basira!!!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:58 AM  
BASIRA  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 7:58 AM  
BASIRA???????????????????  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 AM  
Oh my God  
Thank fuck  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:58 AM  
BASIRA GO GET DAISY  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 AM  
BASIRA  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:58 AM  
SHES GONNA FUCKING KILL JON  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:58 AM  
^^^^^^  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:58 AM  
God, did he really tell you all about me too? Fucking weird.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 7:58 AM  
BASIRA DOES "FULL OPERATIONAL DISCRETION" MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 7:59 AM  
SHE HAS FULL OPERATIONAL DISCRETION BASIRA. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT FUCKING MEANS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 7:59 AM  
I dunno if he's been kidnapped by her or b&h but either way he needs to be helped  
What they said!!!  
This whole thing is so fucking scary I'm not okay  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 7:59 AM  
Of course it does, I'm on my way to stop her. Don't know how you weirdoes found out about that, let alone told _Martin_ of all people, apparently.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:00 AM  
Also he didn't tell us we already knew we'll catch you up when JON ISN'T MISSING  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:01 AM  
It was Daisy, I'm pretty sure. Been following her a while, or trying to. I think I can catch her this time if she's at her spot.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:01 AM  
She is  
From what we know  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:01 AM  
she should be  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:01 AM  
Which admittedly isn't as much as we used to know  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:01 AM  
Just thought I'd check Jon's phone since I picked it up for him. His password is "Martin" by the way, boy's got it bad. It would be funny if he wasn't such a tosser sometimes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:01 AM  
We wanted to stop this  
That's. Adorable. I don't know how to settle these two emotions  
How far away are you from said spot?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:02 AM  
adorable LATER panic NOW  
[👆2]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:02 AM  
I'm almost there. I'll give him his phone back, hopefully he's not dead.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 AM  
Please please please  
He's not not-human enough to not die yet  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:03 AM  
god i hope he isnt hurt  
the hunt scar! we dont want it!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:03 AM  
whatever you do if it isn't already too late do NOT let daisy so much as nick his finger  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:03 AM  
I hope he's okay God fuck  
Yes do not let her touch him it'll be super fucking bad  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:03 AM  
he needs to be ok please please  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:03 AM  
he needs to get out of this UNWOUNDED  
[👆3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 AM  
This is _critical_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 AM  
Alright, I guess I'll do my best.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 AM  
We are being literal when we say _the fate of your world depends on this_ (edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:04 AM  
the presumably mortal terror might be bad enough to count already but the physical harm would guarantee it  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:04 AM  
Only reason I'm listening to any of you is i did some backreading and I've got a lot of questions, alright? That important channel. Raised a few.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:04 AM  
Yeah we know it's a lot  
But believe us we just want Jon safe and Daisy to not hurt him  
And jsyk we _like_ Daisy. Sort of. We don't want anything bad for her either but Jon is priority rn  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:06 AM  
Hmph. Whatever. Daisy is _my_ top priority.  
I'll see what I can do for Jon.  
[👍3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:07 AM  
Sorrynotsorry the person who might get murdered is higher priority  
Also in case you didn't know Jon didn't murder anyone  
That was Elias Bouchard  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:07 AM  
look the course of events we're trying to avert leads to things like "daisy getting trapped in a suffocating dirt coffin for the better part of a year" and "daisy asking you to kill her bc she's scared of what she'll do"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 AM  
^^^^^^  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:08 AM  
What the fuck???  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 AM  
we are aiming for NOT THAT and keeping jon unharmed is part of that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 AM  
A _direct part of that_  
Also I cannot emphasize enough _this is about the fate of the entire world_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:08 AM  
We are coming back to that as soon as this is over. You are going to explain EVERYTHING.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:08 AM  
Yeah no problem  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:08 AM  
YES YES ABSOLUTELY  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 8:09 AM  
But I'm coming up on the spot. I can see them. Bye.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:09 AM  
GOOD LUCK  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 AM  
god fuck  
good luck as well  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 AM  
Update us as soon as possible basira!!! Good luck  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:09 AM  
my heart is racing  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:09 AM  
Please God I hope everything is fine  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:09 AM  
 _s c r e a m s_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:13 AM  
cries profusely  
i havent stopped crying for an hour its bad for me  
im so anxious!!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:14 AM  
big mood! hard same!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 8:35 AM  
well  
that is sure a thing to wake up to  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:36 AM  
YEAH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 8:36 AM  
Y e a h  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 8:36 AM  
yEP!  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 8:36 AM  
I kinda hate that I have to go to bed soon  
Like I’m actually getting sleepy  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 8:37 AM  
me too god  
im really tired  
and i have work tomorrow  
but shit is happening and im SCARED!  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:09 AM  
Alright. I'm back. And I have good news and bad news.  
Good news is, I'm not dead.

 _@ebouchard has arrived. Party’s over._  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:10 AM  
Hello everyone.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:10 AM  
That is the bad news.


	18. Everyone is bullying him relentlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for more-than-usual discussion of police brutality/racism

_Monday, April 17 th, 2017 || Tuesday, July 21st, 2020  
9:10 AM GMT_

#### Jon Sims support group

####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 9:10 AM  
EXCUSE ME????  
ELIAS BOUCHARD? FUCKING JONAH MAGNUS IN OUR GODDAMN CHAT?  
JON????????????????  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:11 AM  
So you really _do_ know who I am. Fascinating.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:11 AM  
fuck you  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:11 AM  
Listen. It was a very delicate balance. It was sort of the only way to get him to listen and not sign Basira on and threaten Daisy. I had already shown that I knew... a lot.  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:12 AM  
Yes, quite a lot more than you should've, Jon. It was extremely vexing.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:12 AM  
oh my god shut the FUCK up i hate you so much  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:13 AM  
Oh, you wound me. And someone after my own god, no less. "gay for Beholding," is that a legal name? Bit unwieldy, I'd think.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:13 AM  
oh my gOD!!!  
i like beholding for the aesthetic and also jon, NOT YOU  
FUCK YOU !!!  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:14 AM  
eh  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:14 AM  
Not a very eloquent group of friends you have, Jon, do you?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:14 AM  
im going fucking insane  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:15 AM  
we can deal with a regency twink who cant brainlaser us in comparison  
its good to hear youre fine, jon  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:16 AM  
Yes. I am… alright. And as soon as Purr is available, _he_ needs to be quarantined in a chat so we can deal with him on our own terms.  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:17 AM  
Is that supposed to stop me from learning too much?  
Oh, how callous you are Jon. Throw me into a piece of technology I've never heard of with no instruction. I have to figure everything out for myself. And then you have the gall to punish me for absolutely no reason. What treachery.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:18 AM  
elias i  
hate you so fucking much  
i am going to fucking explode  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:19 AM  
I would've thought you would've liked having another—Avatars, were we calling them now?—of Beholding to talk to. You seem so enthusiastic about my god.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:20 AM  
my blood is fucking BOILING sweet CHRIST  
you dont even _like_ beholding all that much  
you just want to accomplish your stupid goals  
its just a tool! i think beholding is cool like, conceptually. and aesthetically. shut the fuck up  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:22 AM  
Hey Jonah, when and why did you get so boring?  
It seemed like you had lots of boyfriends back in the day  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:22 AM  
loony, sweet christ  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:22 AM  
Now it seems like you’re a Lukas family heirloom  
 **  
no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:23 AM  
Jonah hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Fuck you  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:23 AM  
oy bouchard can i link you my cv? ive got an actual degree jn lib sci and would love to work in the institute  
we can still stop the brexit on your end  
no dice abojt the supervolcano that erupts in esrly 2020 tho  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:23 AM  
I didn't get boring, I got _busy._ You have no idea how much time it takes, running the Institute, manipulating my Archivist. The hours, they just fly by.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:23 AM  
Your plan is trash and relies mostly on luck and coincidence  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:23 AM  
AND the Web  
Don’t forget about her(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 AM  
And the eye likes Jon better(edited)  
[☝4]  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:24 AM  
Oh, please tell me more about my plan. I would love to have information about my future, how kind of you.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:24 AM  
elias im going to fucking  
i am going to jump through my screen and wring your neck  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:24 AM  
Also killing leitner was outright stupid  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:25 AM  
It was _supposed_ to keep Jon from finding out too much. But, ah. Well.  
  


####  _#2020_

**Loonyblue** Today at 9:25 AM  
Guys, can I tell this bitch that come the Fearpocalypse, no one even knows his name?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:25 AM  
NO no dont tell him it works  
god do NOT give him that  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:25 AM  
But he might not if it looks like _Jon’s_ the one who gets the power and he’s a nobody  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:26 AM  
Listen we do nothing but fuck with him  
No details  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:26 AM  
no, then he'll just try and change it but he will still be bolstered by the fact that it WORKED  
[😓2]  
we cant give him even a hint of the fearpocalypse  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 AM  
NOPE  
okay the evil has been kicked from the server  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:26 AM  
l;dfjks;dfkl;asfkl;d  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:26 AM  
Well, he'll be pissy about that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:26 AM  
what the FUCK happened while I was reading a bedtime story  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:27 AM  
Thank God  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:27 AM  
I kind of. Made a deal with him?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:27 AM  
a deal? what deal?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:27 AM  
Deal???  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:27 AM  
He’s going to return, isnt he?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 AM  
not if I have anything to say about it  
[👍🏼1]  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:28 AM  
I'm sorry purr, but you might... have to.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:28 AM  
Ok ok  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 AM  
explain.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 AM  
what the fuck what the FUCK  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:28 AM  
YEAH  
BASICALLY  
FUCKING JONAH MAGNUS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:28 AM  
Today has been such a fucking rollercoaster goddamn  
And it's only 9:28 there!!  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:28 AM  
Idea  
Make him a single channel  
The only one he can access  
That way we can fuck with him  
But he's technically still here  
[👍🏼1]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:28 AM  
okay but why should he get in here at all  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:28 AM  
regency baby jail  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:28 AM  
That's what I was going to suggest. Anyway.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:29 AM  
I'm assuming Jon only got his job back and the police off his back in return for Elias being here  
It just makes sense  
Otherwise why would he bring Elias in?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:29 AM  
Daisy, Basira and I confronted him. It was the only way to get them to believe me, and make sure Daisy didn't just kill me. He confessed to the murder of Gertrude and Leitner, and he tried to get Basira to join and I just...  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:30 AM  
Also! This is the exact opposite of Martin bringing Tim in  
And I hate it  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:30 AM  
phrase it as the exclusive pride of place bc hes the only one who can access the 200+ yrs channel  
super nsfw  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:30 AM  
hhhhhhh don't like this  
FINE  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:30 AM  
I told him I knew who he was. And when he tried to look in my head and couldn't figure it out. I made him a deal?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:30 AM  
Hey. Yeah. Can confirm that's what happened. Unfortunately.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:30 AM  
couldn't figure it out??  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:31 AM  
Wait why couldn't he figure it out?  
What's preventing him from just seeing it  
He can see everything else??  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:31 AM  
Yes, apparently he can't make sense of any information coming from your side if he tries to Behold it, or whatever his mind games are.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:31 AM  
he WHAT  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:31 AM  
@Michaelwitha🐝, is this your doing??  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:31 AM  
Weird.  
But good.  
But weird.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 9:31 AM  
You can say that again  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:31 AM  
Ooh good point could be Michael  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:31 AM  
Something to do with warping from the spiral.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:31 AM  
aaaand confirmation!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:32 AM  
Very nice  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:32 AM  
okay. okay channel's set up you can invite him back  
if you _must_  
[😫2]  
he'll pop up in general when he joins unfortunately but I'll give him the role asap  
  
 _@ebouchard just joined. Everyone, look busy!_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:33 AM  
aaaaaand _done_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:33 AM  
Great 👍  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:33 AM  
child safety locks enabled  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:33 AM  
lsakflksdjkl  
nice  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:33 AM  
Please tell me that's the name of the role  
Oh my God it IS  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:33 AM  
it is now haha  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:33 AM  
nice  
  


####  _#important_

**spooky spiral serval** 06/18/2020 **  
**IF the magnus institute exists:  
\- Please ask for the 2017 role.  
\- The other side of the server is currently in June 2020.  
\- Please stick to the 2017 channels if you want to say anything you’re not comfortable with 2020 people knowing. The server owner unavoidably has access, but I will keep that section of the server muted unless I am explicitly called in for a moderation issue.  
\- This server was originally created for fans of a horror podcast called “The Magnus Archives”, produced by Jonathan “Jonny” Sims and Alex J. Newall. The trailer came out in March 2016 and the fifth and final season is currently ongoing. The events therein appear to directly correspond to actual events in your universe dating from roughly the winter of 2015-16 to October 2018, plus some unknown period of time afterwards. That is to say, we (the people in 2020) know how your lives _have_ gone over the past year and a half or so, since shortly after jon was appointed head of the Archives, and we know how your lives _will_ go for the next few years.  
\- Mostly we (the people in 2020) know about the most traumatic parts. Sorry about that.  
\- Your future is not set in stone, and is already diverging from the grim original track provided by the podcast. We’re (everyone) working on it.  
\- Unfortunately, Elias Bouchard/Jonah Magnus/@ebouchard is in the server. Fortunately, he's role-restricted to the #gay-regency-baby-jail channel, and cannot see (or See, apparently) anything else. Do _not_ feed him information.(edited)  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:32 AM  
I love the name of this channel  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:32 AM  
How singularly undignified.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:32 AM  
fuck you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:32 AM  
Could've easily named it fuck-you-elias tho  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:33 AM  
that couldve been seen as an invitation  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:33 AM  
Hey Jonah, I have a question to ask you  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:33 AM  
Oh please, I'm not some two-bit whore.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:34 AM  
Go-fuck-yourself-elias then  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:34 AM  
Is the original Elias dead or is he stuck having to listen to you monologue for the past 20 years?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:34 AM  
of course not, mr bouchard, youve had as many bits as youve had bodies.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:34 AM  
yeah you couldn't dream of being as classy as a sex worker  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:34 AM  
A close friend is a sex worker and they're so far above you it's not even funny  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:35 AM  
Oh, he's alive. There's a uniquely delicious sort of fear about being trapped, observing life pass you by with no control over it.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:35 AM  
HES ALIVE???  
JESUS FUCKING CHRIST MAN  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:35 AM  
I KNEW IT!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:35 AM  
Fuck you so much harder oh my God  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:35 AM  
of fucking course he's alive  
I knew it  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:35 AM  
PUT HIM IN THE SERVER TOO!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:35 AM  
i hate you so much right now  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:35 AM  
question  
if you moved to a new body and _didn't_ kill your old one, would they get their body back  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:36 AM  
No info if you don’t give the poor Weed Boi some control  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:36 AM  
Can't say I've ever tried.  
If you can _imagine._  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:36 AM  
okay but what happens right after you do the transfer. does the old body struggle or just lay limp or?  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:36 AM  
got no reason to believe he's telling the truth but it's worth asking I guess  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:37 AM  
Idk about yall but I'm not asking him a single serious question  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:37 AM  
valid  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:37 AM  
theyre possibly spent  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:37 AM  
Huh, I’ve always thought that you Murder your previous body straight after jumping ship  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:37 AM  
Usually, it's already dying.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:37 AM  
Uh huh  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:37 AM  
wringing out the last drops until you upgrade? not sure if efficient  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:37 AM  
oh, so it's a _very_ last minute sort of thing  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:37 AM  
Through what means I'll let you ponder.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:37 AM  
Hey question do you ever smoke pot  
Since Elias was a pothead  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:37 AM  
LET THE WEED BOI HAVE SOME WEED!!  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:38 AM  
No. Are all your questions this daft?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:38 AM  
Yes  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:38 AM  
Fantastic.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:38 AM  
our greatest pride lol  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:38 AM  
Ooh, I have another question!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:38 AM  
did you actually have a gay victorian harem or  
[3]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:38 AM  
Were you or were you not ever married to Peter Lukas?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:38 AM  
Ooh  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:39 AM  
and if yes, how many times  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:39 AM  
I mean I hate lonelyeyes but excellent question  
On the one hand, you deserve to make each other miserable  
On the other hand, is it okay to have either of you in a relationship what with how gross y'all are?  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 9:38 AM  
I'm really sorry about doing this to you all, but it was the only way to get him to back down. And also not kill everyone.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:39 AM  
well fortunately for you, you can be all innocent cause you don't have any control over the roles  
you ~tried your best~ but the ~mean alternate-universe admin~ just wouldn't let him stay in the main server :(  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 9:40 AM  
Thank you for that, by the way, purr.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:41 AM  
you fucking bet  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**ebouchard** Today at 9:39 AM  
Hmm. I wonder if the shock of my arrival is muddying the water a bit here, so to speak. Perhaps I should come back later when you're less inclined to bombard me with inane drivel.  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:40 AM  
ooooh you gonna learn  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:40 AM  
Nah we're gonna bombard you with inane drivel for the rest of time  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:40 AM  
you gonna get schooled, boy  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:40 AM  
ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, JONAH!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:40 AM  
You may have been allowed in but that doesn't mean we have treat you like an adult  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:40 AM  
sit back down on the bench because you dont know shit  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:40 AM  
okay but do we have _literally any reason_ to be serious with you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:40 AM  
I WAS OVER ON THE BENCH  
You should go sit over on the bench and stop interfering with literally everything  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:41 AM  
I'm perhaps partial to that Beholding fanatic. At least they only yelled at me.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:41 AM  
w  
FUCK YOU  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:41 AM  
Ah, sweet consistency.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:41 AM  
Gfb I'm sorry baby you don't deserve this  
[👆2]  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:42 AM  
serious, question, mr bouchard:  
How vexing is it to be in a group chat with a ton of other Beholders and, for once, not being the person with All The Answers?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 AM  
Gfb writes weird Beholding porn you'd hate it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:42 AM  
YEAH  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 AM  
Omg good fucking point  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:42 AM  
you may wear the watcher's crown but you don't know jack shit about us :)  
[💜3]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:42 AM  
There is eye sex  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:42 AM  
friebd dont talk about 18+ stuff with The Child  
loony thats a bad word to say around a toddle!  
[😈5]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 AM  
Good point!  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:42 AM  
Also didn’t the Watcher’s Crown _fail_??  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 AM  
It did  
Of course it did  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:42 PM  
on the one hand it failed in the "bring beholding into the world" way but it did give him bonus points for trying (the Seeing stuff)  
on the other hand.......not gonna validate him lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:43 AM  
We're fucking with him purr  
Let us fuck with him  
It's fun  
Especially since I'm so relieved Jon is ok  
[☝1]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 AM  
oh absolutely same  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 9:42 AM  
fucked up your ritual  
idiiot  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:42 AM  
He's an idiot  
He can't do nothing  
Your plans all suck  
Seriously I mean how are you 200 years old you should've died from stupidity ages ago  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:43 AM  
I feel I should be hurt. Your vitriol, oh it burns. Poison in my veins, absolutely _searing_ me.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:43 AM  
We never got the answer to our questions  
GIVE IT TO US  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:44 AM  
Your interest in my potential sex life is fascinating for people that claim to hate me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:44 AM  
We hate you but like several years of fandom has us wanting to _know_  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:44 AM  
There have been SO MANY FICS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 AM  
You literally work for the entity about forbidden knowledge you know what it's like  
Yeah dude s o m u c h fanart and fic has been written about y'all  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:45 AM  
h about your Regency gay harem  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:45 AM  
Serious question, Mr Bouchard:  
For all your airs of moral superiority and Maturity, you are still present for our accused inanity and madness. Why?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:45 AM  
And your maybe husband  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 AM  
Yeah I mean literally we're only letting you be in this channel, dedicated to fucking with you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:45 AM  
honestly it's your own gddamn fault for being so horny on main  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:45 AM  
Writing fiction about my sex life. That's perhaps a bit... crude.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:45 AM  
THE MASSES DEMAND ANSWERS  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:45 AM  
"Horny on main"?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:45 AM  
Do you want the fics?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 AM  
yeah horny on main  
Means you're unashamed about your gross disgusting sex life  
Unlike my horny on main or gfb's horny on main, which is sexy and good  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:46 AM  
Oh come now, no 1, some of those fics were GOOD  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 AM  
im horny on main bc im a fucking genius  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:46 AM  
I refuse to read them on principle  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 AM  
sometimes the fics r good yes  
fanon elias is cool  
hes chill  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:46 AM  
I get that fanon!Elias is better than canon!Elias but he's still the same fucker  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 AM  
real elias  
i fucking hate you  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:47 AM  
No, don’t hate real Elias  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:47 AM  
real jonah  
[☝1]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:47 AM  
Poor Weed Boi is stuck listening to a Regency bitch for the rest of his life

####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:43 AM  
Hey wait  
Did basira sign up to work at the institute or did he not to it this time?  
Also are we inviting basira to the chat?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 AM  
what's everyone's status  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:44 AM  
im fucking mad  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:44 AM  
mmmmmm I'm a little iffy on principle........  
I guess. I guess we did promise her answers...........  
:/  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:45 AM  
I mean yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:45 AM  
ugh  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:46 AM  
ikr  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:46 AM  
sure she isn't technically a cop anymore but she certainly didn't leave it because she had any problem with coppering  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:46 AM  
I'm a bit more awake now and don't have to leave for work for another two hours, I can give her the rundown  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:48 AM  
It's the middle of the day for me I can do it too(edited)  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:47 AM  
okay I'm not 100% sure this happened for you but _assuming it did_  
look  
when jon tried to compel you just now were you or were you not halfway to busting a nut then and there(edited)  
 _~tingly~_ indeed  
[👀3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:48 AM  
T i n g l y  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:48 AM  
I don't even know if I should dignify that with a response, but I'm sure you'd all find silence even more damning.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:49 AM  
That line is responsible for like 70% of Eliasfucking content  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:49 AM  
ARCHIVIST  
Elias. Did you kill Gertrude Robinson? And Leitner?  
  
ELIAS  
[PLEASURED EXHALATION] That’s… That’s quite nice, actually. Tingly… but sort of freeing. [Chuckle] You know, even Gertrude never properly tried to compel me. I always wondered –  
tINGLY  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:49 AM  
It's a somewhat pleasurable feeling, yes.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 AM  
 _is it now_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:50 AM  
I hate you so much  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:51 AM  
If I didn't have so much to protect I think it might be nice to just let go. I'm sure you can imagine the feeling of _wanting_ to talk about something.  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:50 AM  
me in the before times: eliasfucker on main, like 50% jokey 50% genuine  
me when I found out it was real: oh fuck he's real I'm not okay with this anymore  
me when he joins the chat: _it returns_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:50 AM  
Lmaooo  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:51 AM  
The only sexy people in your universe are Agnes and Oliver anyway  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 AM  
and jon  
and martin  
and tim  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:51 AM  
And Gerry  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:51 AM  
A true fan of all of Beholding's followers, hm?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 AM  
shut the FUCK up  
im only not changing my name out of _spite_ because you cant fucking make me do anything  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:52 AM  
Literally not all of them  
Cause fuck you  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 AM  
gfb I mean. it's rather in the name isn't it  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 AM  
l  
listen  
im  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:51 AM  
;)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:51 AM  
im what i am an i cannot change this  
i am just. a littol beholidng creacher  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:52 AM  
sounds gay I'm in  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 9:52 AM  
oh man i cant wait to see what princessfire's reaction to this is  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:52 AM  
ohhhhhhohohoho  
no one tell him about the melonballers we want to catch him off guard  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:53 AM  
Yeah  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:52 AM  
Question do you remember Sasha and how much do you deserve a punch in the face for not telling people about her  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:53 AM  
I knew the entire time, obviously.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:53 AM  
Should’ve known that was Proof that you weren’t loyal to Beholding  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:53 AM  
oh my god  
going to fucking destroy you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 AM  
No I knew you knew but do you _remember_ Sasha  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:54 AM  
No true Eye Avatar would’ve stood for having a Stranger waltzing around in their place for MONTHS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 AM  
And jsyk if I saw you IRL I would in fact punch you so fucking hard  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:54 AM  
I'm sure you all would. How valiant.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:54 AM  
Just cause I can't kill you for fear of everybody in the institute dying doesn't mean I can't hurt you  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:55 AM  
I don't remember what she looks like, sadly. That would've been a good memory for Jon, if he got difficult. A taunt.  
[🤬5]  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:56 AM  
im  
so fucking mad right now  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:56 AM  
You are the worst  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 9:56 AM  
cant believe you work for the sexiest entity fuck you  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:56 AM  
Another question  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:56 AM  
do you have literally any redeeming and/or useful qualities  
[😂2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:56 AM  
Excuse me the hunt is the sexiest entity  
Literally none, purr  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 9:57 AM  
How much did you pee your pants when Gertrude came at you with a machete after you shot at her once?  
We KNOW that you were scared of her  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:57 AM  
 _I_ view myself as having _many_ good qualities. I don't know that you'd agree.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:57 AM  
 ~~it's possible the only reason I think the hunt is the sexiest entity is because of daisy~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:57 AM  
what qualities are those hmm  
 ~~sounds gay~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:57 AM  
Lmao you being terrified of Gertrude so much you shot her MULTIPLE TIMES is hilarious  
 ~~it is~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:58 AM  
oh hold on I should get the transcript  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:58 AM  
Please please do  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:58 AM  
so he knows we know the full extent of his pitifulness  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:58 AM  
The way Alex and Jonny put it had me crying from laughter  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:59 AM  
She certainly was... something.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:59 AM  
Not only do you suck you're a coward as well lmaoo  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 9:59 AM  
JONNY  
After the tape stopped, turned out Gertrude was too much a badass to die from just a single gunshot, she lunges at Elias! Elias screams, uh, like, uh, like a scared child and fires wildy, three times, misses, Gertrude gets a machete from under the desk!  
  
[ALEX IS MAKING SMALL BURSTS OF LAUGHS AS JONNY GETS MORE AND MORE OUTLANDISH AND THEN BURSTS INTO FULL LAUGHTER]  
  
ALEX Cackling.  
  
JONNY [CONT.]  
Cackling!  
  
[ALEX LAUGHS]  
  
JONNY [CONT.]  
Lunges at him but, ah, two more shots in the chest and Gertrude… finally goes down.  
[😹6]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:59 AM  
I mean not like I'm the biggest fan of Gertrude but at least she was trying to do good  
I'm cry laughing again!!!  
That's the best thing to ever happened  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 9:59 AM  
Fascinating.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 9:59 AM  
That's canon my foe  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:00 AM  
deny it as much as you like  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:00 AM  
I'll take that as a "I needed new pants"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:00 AM  
!!!!  
  


####  _#2020_

**Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:00 AM  
fuck why am i joining the fuck with jonah pile, i need to cozy up to him so he'll accept my cv  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:00 AM  
Lmao  
Your name is Fairchild he might think your allegiance is with the vast tho  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:01 AM  
i mean it is but i could pretend i give jon his vast scar (emphasis on pretend)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
you're in another universe though?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:01 AM  
im sure that can be changed  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**ebouchard** Today at 10:00 AM  
Interpret that situation however you wish. It's not as though I can stop you. I'm sure there are _plenty_ of moments you could share that are thoroughly embarrassing for me.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 AM  
Like your entire plan?  
And the watcher's crown?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
hey did you know that if everything went according to your plan you'd end up in jail getting punched?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 AM  
And omg everything that happened with Martin  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
that's what you have to look forward to my friend  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
no 1 NO(edited)  
let him keep underestimating martin!!  
more tools in our toolbox  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**ebouchard** Today at 10:02 AM  
Oh? What happened with Martin? I'm terribly curious now.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 10:02 AM  
Martin takes your place and does a WAY Better job  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 AM  
^^^  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 10:03 AM  
Interesting.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 AM  
He also kicks your ass  
Turns out he knows jujitsu  
  


####  _#2020_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:03 AM  
NUMBER ONE NO  
okay fair  
I never should have doubted you  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 AM  
I told him Martin knows jujitsu  
Please I know what I'm doing  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:04 AM  
sorry  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:04 AM  
Apology accepted 💜  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**ebouchard** Today at 10:03 AM  
For some reason, I have a hard time believing that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:04 AM  
We know more than you  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 10:04 AM  
As has been made abundantly clear.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:04 AM  
So you have to accept that we know that Martin knows jujitsu  
  
 **ebouchard** Today at 10:05 AM  
Well, while it has been exceedingly entertaining talking to you all, I have some work to do. I do have a job, remember?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 AM  
Lmao  
Yeah go get to your paperwork  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:05 AM  
sounds fake but ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:05 AM  
I'm sure you're _very_ interested in said paperwork  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:06 AM  
enjoy your spreadsheets  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:06 AM  
fuck off back to excel asshole  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:06 AM  
Spreadsheets are so sexy wouldn't you say? If you're as boring as Elias?  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:06 AM  
 ~~go spread your sheets~~  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:06 AM  
Lmaooo  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:06 AM  
NICE  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:06 AM  
Kite I love you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:06 AM  
 ~~spread _your_ sheets alfjadklsfjk ninja'd~~  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:07 AM  
<3 <3  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:07 AM  
💜💜💜💜💜  
  


####  _#general_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:00 AM  
tempted to make an acab jail too  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:00 AM  
If Daisy joins tho definitely  
At the very least basira deserves to fuck with Elias too  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:00 AM  
no, no one in 2017 in that chat  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 AM  
Ok, ok  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:01 AM  
i think jons just too tired or mad to respond  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 AM  
Valid, tbh  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
I would've said I wasn't going to let daisy in full stop but it'd be a bit hypocritical now so  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:01 AM  
but they shouldnt have typing access bc elias can probably manipulate them a lot easier!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:01 AM  
Yeah  
We could let them see without typing access yeah!!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:01 AM  
....I mean, everyone has access to the baby jail chat rn? unless you think I should change it?  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:01 AM  
because they exist in the same goddamn universe(edited)  
yeah we should change that  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:02 AM  
yeah okay sounds good  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:02 AM  
tim especially, elias could probably rile him up Rly Easily  
and we cant let him learn too much, or have power over the 2017 people  
at least in here  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:02 AM  
Yep(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:03 AM  
 _y e p_  
cool so change made  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:03 AM  
thank u purr  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:02 AM  
 ~~its possible I just want Daisy here cause I'm gay. Who's to say?~~  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:02 AM  
please don't try to fuck the werewolf until after her redemption arc  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:02 AM  
Promise I won't try to fuck her at all  
But I'm unashamed of my thirst  
I'll leave it here  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:03 AM  
you know what I mean  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 AM  
Yeah yeah  
She sucks rn but I love future!her too much  
  


####  _#general_

**gay for Beholding** Today at 10:03 AM  
god this whole situation is fucked  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:03 AM  
ahahahaha yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:03 AM  
Yeah but like. I'm so glad we get to fuck with Elias  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:04 AM  
I. I don't. I don't like having a murderer in my server.(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:06 AM  
You're right  
Sorry, I'm making light of a very serious situation  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:06 AM  
it really fucking sucks  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 10:06 AM  
God. Purr, I really, seriously am sorry. You all don't have to interact with him.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 10:06 AM  
I've read back a little, and so y'all know, Basira didn't sign up to the institute.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:07 AM  
it's funny because I liked him so much as a character and I would've loved to interact with him all over the place  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:07 AM  
but not. but not like _this_  
not with him _real_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:07 AM  
Yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:12 AM  
oh fuck it's past 2am 🙃  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:12 AM  
Go to sleep babes  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:12 AM  
yeah im erally fucking tired  
night!  
rly rly glad jon is ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:13 AM  
Kite and I can take over from here if basira joins or something  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 10:13 AM  
very mad at elias  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:13 AM  
Same  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:13 AM  
go sleep and take care of yourselves!  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 10:13 AM  
night y'all best of luck with this Bullshit. let me know if the baby steps out of line  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 10:13 AM  
the baby gate is still locked  
and his ego is too big to fit through the bars  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 10:14 AM  
I can message you on multiple platforms don't worry **  
  
**

#### _#2020_

**Loonyblue** Today at 11:05 AM  
@PrincessFire, your husband is now in the server and we can’t get rid of him  
We DID manage to get him quarantined to gay regency baby jail though  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:07 AM  
THERE IS SO MUCH BACKLOG I WILL YELL WHEN I AM DONE AAAA  
  


####  _#general_

**Loonyblue** Today at 11:14 AM  
@totallystoked, now that Elias knows about the server and the fact that you all know about the Fears  
I dare you to think hard about Beholding chan and her Sexy Anime Sisters at him  
  
 **Kite Liam Fairchild** Today at 11:15 AM  
asdfzgthujkl  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:42 AM  
@Loonyblue You know, I wish I'd thought of that while he was spilling his guts.  
Weird how it feels _scarier_ now that he's confirmed everything you all said. We're really _not_ nuts.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:43 AM  
Sorry about all this, Tim 😔  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:45 AM  
It's fine. It....would have been worse without you all, I think? I don't know that I could have dealt with this without some advanced warning. I'm already kinda fucked-up about it.  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:46 AM  
Sends you hugs  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:47 AM  
Thanks.  
I ever thank you, by the way? For warning me I died?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:50 AM  
Er, no? But really, no thanks needed there  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:50 AM  
Eh, you got yelled at. Also, I'm avoiding Certain Gay Idiots.  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincessFire** Today at 11:50 AM  
I wish I was surprised you all were so horny with Elias, the levels of ridiculous are So High, I don't even know what to do with myself.  
.....oh. Wait.  
That's a real guy.  
Oh, that's suddenly not as funny. Oh no.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:50 AM  
Oof  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:50 AM  
Real Elias is in there, unable to do anything or help and it's....that must be like a little piece of hell.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:51 AM  
The whole thing is horrific and the only things keeping me from exploding are the fact that Jon is safe and that we get to fuck with Jonah  
[☝3]  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 11:51 AM  
True.  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:50 AM  
Weird that that's our life  
That we helped you by telling you you died  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:52 AM  
How gay are Jon and Martin being right now?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:52 AM  
Ooh good point  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:52 AM  
 _So_ gay. But also awkward about it?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:52 AM  
Are they being all lovey dovey 👀👀  
[4]  
Not surprised. Those two are hashtag awkward  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:52 AM  
It's embarrassing and I'd yell at them, but I'm still _so tired._  
Spent all night running around after Jon and still wasn't able to help.  
[😢3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:53 AM  
Don't yell at them it's a new relationship  
:(  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:53 AM  
It’s ok  
You TRIED at least  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:54 AM  
Yeah, but now Elias is fucking in _this_ server and it's. Frustrating.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:54 AM  
Hey, at least he's limited to the shame corner  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:55 AM  
Well, we got him quarantined to the gay baby jail channel at least?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:55 AM  
True.  
Am I _supposed_ to be able to see it?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 AM  
Yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:56 AM  
Yeah  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 AM  
People can join in to dunk on him if they want to  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:56 AM  
Okay, good, because I read it all.  
 ** _Why are you people all so horny?_**  
[😂5]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:56 AM  
LISTEN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:56 AM  
But we don't want you to slip or for him to taunt you specifically so we didn't give you permission to post sorrynotsorry  
Listen. Listen.  
We're literally all stuck inside and have been since _March_  
It's now _July_  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:57 AM  
Look, people have been having questions for YEARS  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:57 AM  
Also that  
What else is there to do except fuck with Elias and be horny about it?  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:57 AM  
Okay, yeah, if I'd been stuck inside for months, I might be horny about Elias, too.  
[😅4]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 11:57 AM  
Also, speak for yourself, no 1, I’m an essential worker and I’ve had to work all through this lockdown  
[😢3]  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 11:58 AM  
Oof.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 11:58 AM  
I've been working too since may but like. I haven't seen almost any of my friends and my bf and I broke up at the start of quarantine so I'm even more touch starved than usual  
[☹5]  
I've only seen my two best friends once each, cuddled only one of them, and the second weekend we were supposed to spend together got cancelled cause his sister was exposed to the virus  
[😱5]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:00 PM  
I hope that they’re ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:00 PM  
Yeah she didn't get it in the end  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:00 PM  
That's good...  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:00 PM  
Thank goodness for that  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:01 PM  
But like. We're in the midst of a second wave so even tho we rescheduled to this weekend _it still might not happen_  
I need my cuddle time, folks  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 12:02 PM  
I'd offer to cuddle you, but you're in the wrong year _and_ wrong country. So....I'm gonna go find somewhere to take a nap. Don't tell Jon.  
[💜6][😹6]  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 12:03 PM  
(Sends no 1 virtual hugs)  
[💜4]  
Have a nice nap, Tim!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 12:03 PM  
You seem like you'd give a good cuddle so I appreciate the offer even tho it's impossible  
Enjoy your nap 💜  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:32 PM  
oh the bastard has arrived  
  


####  _#2020_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:37 PM  
the gay regency asshole is confined to his gay baby prison yes  
???  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 1:44 PM  
Yes  
Sorry was hanging laundry  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 1:46 PM  
ok  
so the plan is to troll him mercylessly yes?  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:17 PM  
Yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 2:17 PM  
Yep  
Just fuck with him endlessly  
Make fun of his stupid plans  
Infantalize him  
The eye likes Jon better  
Etc  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:19 PM  
Though if anyone can get actual answers to the whole “did he really have a gay Regency harem” and “was he ever married to Peter Lukas”, I will salute you(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 2:19 PM  
^^^^  
I would die  
On the spot  
  
 **Loonyblue** Today at 2:19 PM  
Gay boy refuses to answer so far  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 2:21 PM  
I've also called him a coward and this is yet another way he is a coward  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:29 PM  
gooood morning everyone it’s too early but I can’t get back to sleep So  
 ** _Why are you people all so horny?_**  
@totallystoked I feel like it's like halfway "this is the one person we can be horny for without it being weird because we don't actually care what he thinks" and halfway "it's funny to be horny at jonah and get a rise out of him"  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:30 PM  
or try to  
i couldn't be horny about him even before he was a real person  
 ~~daisy and melanie on the other hand~~ >.>  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:31 PM  
^  
Same oh my God  
I have literally never been horny about Elias and never will be BUT it's so funny to make fun of the tingly line  
 ~~meanwhile, Daisy, Agnes, and Oliver...~~  
 ~~also just the concept of the hunt is so sexy~~  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:32 PM  
agnes was hot and you cannot convince me otherwise  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:32 PM  
We literally have canon information that the fire lesbian fell for her _hard_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:32 PM  
ye  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:33 PM  
So. Yeah. Agnes was hot  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:33 PM  
gaaaaaay  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:33 PM  
Where does it say that Oliver is hot btw? Everyone keeps saying it's canon but I don't remember it  
Listen any time I feel attracted to someone it's gay that's just what being nonbinary means  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:33 PM  
I remember it happening I don't remember where  
hang on I'll look it up  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:33 PM  
Same for whenever anybody is attracted to me  
I have two friends who are in a relationship and one is a guy and one is a girl and my favorite thing in the world is tease them by saying I'm gay for them  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:35 PM  
FOUND IT  
ep 42, grifter's bone  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:35 PM  
👀  
woo  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:35 PM  
"He was tall, black and careworn, deep lines of worry etched into an otherwise handsome face."  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:35 PM  
the confirmation  
Oliver is hot and we know it  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:35 PM  
Very good  
Hot Oliver rights  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:36 PM  
we been knew  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:37 PM  
I'll admit the end is also kinda sexy  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:37 PM  
the inevitability of it i can see it i guess  
none of the fears are a vibe tho  
NOT A VIBE  
sexy  
but  
NOT A VIBE(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:38 PM  
NOT A VIBE  
Man I love that guy  
Iconic  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:38 PM  
he's great  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:39 PM  
Now I'm gonna be nervous about every hot black guy I meet. I'm not sure I appreciate this.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:40 PM  
there's more than one hot black guy in the world tim  
 **  
Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:40 PM  
i mean as far as avatars go he's not likely to eat you  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:40 PM  
also like. even if it was him he's Chill  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:40 PM  
the end feeds on him more than he does on other people  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:40 PM  
as close to harmless as avatars come, really(edited)  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:40 PM  
at least from what i can tell  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:41 PM  
Yeah he's just like  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:41 PM  
he isn't like Mary Keay or anything  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:41 PM  
"I see dead people" except he sees people who _will_ be dead  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:41 PM  
mmm he might actually avoid you  
  
 **totallystoked** Today at 3:41 PM  
Yay?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:41 PM  
depending on how much weve changed stuff  
  


####  _#gay-regency-baby-jail_

**Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:42 PM  
hey  
"elias"  
hey hey  
 **███** [1]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:42 PM  
I LAUGHED OUT LOUD  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:42 PM  
lol  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:42 PM  
Full on CACKLED  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:42 PM  
SPME  
  


####  _#general-2-electric-boogaloo_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:43 PM  
Has he even died yet? Do we have a timeline on when that happened?  
Is he still wandering around going crazy from sleeplessness  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:43 PM  
idk  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:43 PM  
oh that's a good question  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:44 PM  
He might still be wandering around rn, actually...  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:44 PM  
or maybe he's still on the seafloor attempting to walk in the vague direction of london  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:44 PM  
Cause the only thing we really know is that he's already dead in 2018  
Or. Have died  
Is he dead?  
This is too confusing  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:44 PM  
he got hit by a satellite I know that much  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:44 PM  
Listen. Point is. He isn't really a danger  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:44 PM  
yeah he's chill  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:44 PM  
ye  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:44 PM  
He doesn't _kill_ people he's just chill about people dying  
With the exception of the satellite  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:44 PM  
mad lad did steal someone's identity  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:45 PM  
it's all about the Inevitability  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:45 PM  
ye  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 3:45 PM  
Who are we talking about?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:45 PM  
oliver banks  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:45 PM  
oliver  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:45 PM  
He's not called Oliver in his statement  
What's his fake name?  
I forget  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:45 PM  
"Antonio Blake"  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:45 PM  
antony something  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:45 PM  
Yeah  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:45 PM  
yep  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:46 PM  
He could predict the deaths of people  
He predicted Gertrude's death, specifically  
That's why he made his original statement  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:46 PM  
Wasn't that one of the ones Elias has in his office?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:46 PM  
no?? it's episode _eleven_  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:46 PM  
No, just a regular statement  
Yeah it's super early  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:47 PM  
Oh, _heck._ I forgot that.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:47 PM  
lol

  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:47 PM  
I'm doing a RQG binge, my brainweb is in Rome.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:48 PM  
l o l  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 3:48 PM  
I don't know what that means but ok  
God being in the tma fandom is hard work is means listening to at least two more podcasts AND a really bizarre band  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:49 PM  
I don't listen to Stellar Firma, so you're valid.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:49 PM  
i can't with stellar firma  
but mood  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 3:49 PM  
yeah I'm only actually in on tma and the mechs  
never got around to the other podcasts  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:51 PM  
Rusty Quill Gaming is fun, but there is no intertextuality to TMA, besides performers. RQG has a _lot_ of Mechanisms intertextuality, though. Especially since the world's original premise was basically "Ulysses dies at dawn, but dungeonpunk"  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:53 PM  
ooo ooo new plan talk exclusively about dnd, pathfinder whatever the fuck in the gay baby prison(edited)  
just shove the w2hole dnd manuel and lore down his regency throat  
  
 **Princessire** Today at 3:55 PM  
Er....*loud shrugging*  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:56 PM  
i mean its that or askign about his love life and i really do not care  
to know how many guys he's dated  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:56 PM  
You're very valid.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:57 PM  
like we've read/listened to the letters  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 3:58 PM  
True. I really do have to get back to work now, sadly, but it's sure an idea to consider...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 3:59 PM  
honestly i just will gladly info dump about ttrpgs  
i don't even need an excuse but this is a great one  
  


####  _#general_

**litbrit** Today at 4:27 PM **  
**Okay, somebody promised me an explanation?  
About the whole.....everything this server is?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:34 PM **  
**Oh! Basira! Are you and Daisy finally somewhere safe?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:35 PM **  
**Yeah, she's...got a little place. Somewhere that's not in London.  
Your creepy boss is in this server, I kind of don't want to say more.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:38 PM **  
**Don't worry, he can't see anything but his quarantine channel. Everyone is bullying him relentlessly to distract him, I think. I'm not looking too much because he is deeply bothersome.  
Are you alright? After everything?  
I mean I'm very glad you weren't... ensnared, but uprooting your entire life isn't all that fun. Believe me, I would know.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:39 PM **  
**It's....not great?  
But it could be worse.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:40 PM **  
**You could have been hired, hah.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:40 PM **  
**Yeah, I'm not sure how that would have worked, exactly?  
It's just a job.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:41 PM **  
**Oh, you would have signed a contract that would bind you to the Institute and the entity that it feeds, the Beholding.  
And then you wouldn't have been able to quit unless you blinded yourself or I died.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:41 PM **  
**Not ideal.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:42 PM **  
**Indeed. It isn't.  
I am glad you're safe though, even if I still have somewhat... mixed feelings about Daisy.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:43 PM **  
**She didn't mean it like that. She didn't know.  
And in her defense, I _also_ thought you killed Leitner.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:44 PM **  
**Basira, she literally tried to kill me. She was going to shoot me and bury me in the woods. In a spot where she has specifically shot and killed other people.  
I don't know about you, but extrajudicial execution doesn't seem very appropriate.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:45 PM **  
**Yeah, that's taking a _little_ far, but I got there in time, you're not dead, it'll be fine.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:45 PM **  
**A LITTLE??  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:45 PM **  
**You know, it took me a really long time to even get far enough to value my own life, and I'm glad for that, because what you said is fucked, Basira.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**Oh jeeze, there's other people.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**Yep  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**lol  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**BASIRA?????????  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**hahahahaha  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**Basira I'm so mad about what you just said I'm going to fucking explode  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**Also you should be VERY glad we’re a universe apart  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**its much easier to look at stars when its dark out  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**We have been beating elias back with a stick and you come in here and threaten my boy(edited)  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:46 PM **  
**Please....don't? Explode? I hear that's bad for your health.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:47 PM **  
**Don't be cute with me. You're a cop  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:47 PM **  
**I'm not _threatening_ Jon, jeeze.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**Your werewolf gf tried to KILL him and that's just FINE???  
[👆2][🍿2]  
Also jon I am proud of your learning to value yourself more, I am giving you pats  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**I didn't say it's fine. I just said she didn't do it.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**Thanks Tabby.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**Wait, werewolf?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**was it a _little_ bit of an overreaction when Mark Duggan and countless others were murdered in cold blood bc a cop “thought” they did something wrong?  
  
 **LoonyblueYesterday** at 4:48 PM **  
**She WOULD have, if you weren’t there  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**Acab acab acab  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:48 PM **  
**People can be werewolves?  
  
 **LoonyblueYesterday** at 4:49 PM **  
**If she goes down the Hunter path, she’s going to eventually turn into a werewolf  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:49 PM **  
**You guys better fix your shit in scotland if you want to run with this server. Anyway yes. She's like  
She's kind of evil  
You gotta not let her do any hunty shit or she'll lose herself to the dread powers and start going on killing sprees  
Not evil evil ok, I'm being facetious I'm just, tired  
The fears have affects on people  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:50 PM **  
**Wait, hunter shit?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:50 PM **  
**Maybe we should explain this from the top?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:50 PM **  
**Yeah, I was gonna ask if there was, like, a primer.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:51 PM **  
**You're a part of something much bigger than you realize now, Basira. And it's very frightening. You're going to be exposed to a lot of new things very quickly so just, be prepared for it.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:51 PM **  
**ok i feel like there some actual context ms hussain is missing  
about the acab blm movement  
due to her being in a different time period effectively  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 4:51 PM **  
**Didn't we have something tagged somewhere? I should not be up right now, I cannot brain.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:52 PM **  
**I mean I also do not understand that very well, but it just seems like you guys need to get some energy out.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 4:52 PM **  
**Also, she's not American. We're kind of uniquely fucked-up.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:53 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:53 PM **  
**We should probably address the dread powers _first_ before we get on with the cop reform, yes?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:53 PM **  
**Please.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:53 PM **  
**yes but she probably should get the run down of this side of the mess at some point  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:54 PM **  
**Yeah but not right now, I think. Let's just drop the bomb on the fear gods  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:54 PM **  
**for the record i still think it's likely just the one god  
presiding over all fear  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:55 PM **  
**“People can be werewolves?”  
@litbrit Not exactly  
Sorry I'm catching up  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:55 PM **  
**I mean. I mean! That could very well be true but I do not have the brain power for it right now  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:55 PM **  
** _the fur is on the inside_ (edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 4:55 PM **  
**We're using smirkes shit system for now ok  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:55 PM **  
**Right okay do  
Wow there's so much to cover I always forget  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:55 PM **  
**its been a wild ride  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:56 PM **  
**So we're an interdimentional server  
Because of the spiral  
And the spiral is one of 14 entities  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:56 PM **  
**It Is Not What It Is  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:56 PM **  
**14 like, mega fears?  
They're not comprehensive but smirk tried to be  
Can somebody do the list it's Been A Day and I'm very tired  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:57 PM **  
**I would appreciate it if you could take this seriously as the life of your partner is, quite literally, at stake.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:57 PM **  
**Yeah  
Daisy is sort of... How do I explain what avatars are  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**I'm sorry if I'm getting a bit snappish, I'm just still quite rattled and my emotions are. Mixed, now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**They're like extensions of the fears  
One of the fears is called the hunt  
And daisy is a part of the hunt  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**Avatars are platforms that the fears can project out of.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**What are the fears? What does that mean?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**And sort of consumes her and also she feeds on it?  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**I cannot think of the best words but that's my attempt.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:58 PM **  
**Please somebody list them  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 4:59 PM **  
**brb dog needs walkies  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:59 PM **  
**K gl  
“Oh jeeze, there's other people--I figured they'd be asleep.” @litbrit  
I mean most of the people here are way west  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 4:59 PM **  
**The Beholding, the hunt, the flesh, the slaughter, the stranger, the desolation, the corruption, the lonely, the dark, the end, what am I missing?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 4:59 PM **  
**Lots  
But I'm tired  
Uh  
We really should just like. Write out the list  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:00 PM **  
**Spiral  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:00 PM **  
**Wait let me check the wiki  
The buried  
The vast  
One more  
Unless I'm counting wrong  
Okay so basically these 14 fears are sort of. Entities. Some people worship them like gods. They're not gods. But they're powerful to an extent  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:03 PM **  
**Web. We forgot the web.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:03 PM **  
**And their power comes mostly through manifestations of weird shit  
The goddamn web  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:03 PM **  
**Sorry, sorry, I made a comment and now Martin is forcing me to eat people food. Ill be back in a bit.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:03 PM **  
**Annabelle die 2020 challenge.(edited)  
Yay, eat food!  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:04 PM **  
**Hey  
I'm going to keep Jon updated while he eats  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**....Keats?  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**I like his poetry okay?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**SIDETRACK beholde my dinner  
  
 **  
no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**Let's get back on topic??  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**Ooooo, tasty. to get up and eat when I'm comfy....or not?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:05 PM **  
**Dewit  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:06 PM **  
**Basira I know we're making a mess of things can you ask specific questions so we can answer them  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**So..........the fears are freaky shit, yes?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**Basically everything sectioned is related to the fears  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**Yep  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**Oh.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**Honestly it's a jumbled mess  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**.......You know about that?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**Uh  
Yeah  
Sorry?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**We know about EVERYTHING  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:07 PM **  
**We sort of know everything  
Have we mentioned we're from an alternate dimension where the Magnus Archives is a narrative podcast?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:08 PM **  
**I think the #important said it. I...wasn't sure if I should believe it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:08 PM **  
**Well  
It's fucking weird, I know, but it's true  
And we're sort of way ahead of you  
We've been doing our best to help Jon and the rest prevent the worst of it but it's not _easy_ , per se  
Is this too much? Should I get back to explaining the entities and how they affect your world?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**No, this isn't any weirder than anything else so far.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**Ok  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**Just caught me off-guard.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**I mean  
Understandable  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**it's a lot  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:10 PM **  
**You had the coffin thing right? The case that got you sectioned? Or was that daisy?  
The coffin is part of the Buried  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**The coffin was daisy  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**The coffin was Daisy.  
Don't tell her you know that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**But yeah it's the buried  
The coffin showed up in like episode 3  
2?  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**wait she didn't get in it did she?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**Ages and ages ago  
No no it was her partner I think  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:11 PM **  
**With the SMARTEST person in any statement  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**My goddamn hero  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**He straight up just said “nope”  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**Imagine just. Minding your own business  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**avatar of just going "fuck that shit"  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**Lmao  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**If you ever meet Joshua Gillespie.......I mean, he'll probably avoid you, because he's got common sense, but whatever advice he can offer? Definitely take it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:12 PM **  
**Anyway  
Joshua Gillespie is everything I want to be(edited)  
Brave, living alone, minding my own business, and getting paid lots of money for it  
Anyway yeah the coffin is fucked up you get in you can't get out  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**A mood  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**we stan  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**Got it.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**So that's the buried  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**The only reason Jon got out is bc Martin called him back  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**Which is the fear of small spaces, not being able to get out  
Wait we're not there yet  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:13 PM **  
**the vast is the feeling of you being very small  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**We should explain the fears?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**Right sorry  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**Okay, I was just about to ask what they _do._  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**I get overexcited  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**Yeah the vast is the opposite of the buried  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**can still fucking drown you tho  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**@litbrit do you mean how they function or what they're like in charge of  
@Void the Mega Nerd I feel like drowning is both!!!  
Which is weird  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**How do they function? What is the purpose of them?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**They don't have a purpose  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**does anything have a purpose  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:14 PM **  
**They just  
Exist  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**They feed off of making people scared  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**But they're fed in a bunch of ways  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**A major one is avatars  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**Do they...eat fear?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**Avatars are... Ex people, I guess  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:15 PM **  
**Yeah pretty much  
I mean ex humans  
They can still be people  
But they become connected to the fear they're feeding and it becomes a feedback loop  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:16 PM **  
**But Daisy's human. A little over-dedicated to the job, but she's human.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:16 PM **  
**They feed the fear, the fear feeds them  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:16 PM **  
**one doesn't need to not be human to be a monster  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:16 PM **  
**... we'll get to that in a bit I want to finish answering your previous question  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**“Over dedicated”?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Another way the fears exist is like, pieces of them sneaking in  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Try homicidal  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Books, sometimes  
A lot of times  
They're like, the most pure aspects of them, which is horrifying  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Leitners.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Some of them  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Okay, I think I'm getting it now.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Leitner tried to collect them, but he didn't exactly find all of them  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Leitner collected them but he didn’t _create_ them  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**I thought he made them?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:17 PM **  
**Nope  
He was just a fucked up rich guy who wanted a "legacy"  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:18 PM **  
**They just kinda. Manifested  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:18 PM **  
**Alright. Well. I feel slightly less great about being happy he's dead.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:18 PM **  
**Nah feel free  
He got a _lot_ of people killed  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:18 PM **  
**he was a shitty person  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:18 PM  
Just for a different reason  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:18 PM **  
**like i said human doesn't equal good(edited)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**Another way is just sort of creatures?  
Like the spiral has michael, who is  
Uh  
Oh the distortion  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**Monster pig.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**Sorry have I mentioned it's been a really long day  
I hate the monster pig  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**Hard same.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**I love the monster pig  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:19 PM **  
**Wjrkrkr  
Anyway they're sort of in the middle between avatars and books imo  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**Are there monster cows?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**In the sense of there's no choices involved  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**idk  
@Void the Mega Nerd  
same hat  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**No!!! Cows are good!!!!  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**There's just...a lot out here.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**also places can be like this  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:20 PM **  
**Like they're direct manifestations of the fear but they're not _pure_ manifestations of the fear, and they were never human(edited)  
That's how I see it at least  
And places fall into that category  
And objects  
And the goddamn spider house  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:21 PM **  
**Is the Magnus Institute one of those places?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:21 PM **  
**Yes  
It's a major aspect of the eye  
Because of Elias/jonah  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:21 PM **  
**Ah. That explains why it feels creepy in there.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:22 PM **  
**The eye being "the ceaseless watcher"  
The fear of being surveiled  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:22 PM **  
**Fun.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:22 PM **  
**That someone is watching you  
Personally I feel like this in itself proves that the fears aren't separate because??? Why are you afraid of being watched  
Because it's dangerous  
Because of the hunt or the slaughter  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:23 PM **  
**Oh god I just realized something  
Are we ALL feeding the eye by listening to the changed episodes  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:23 PM **  
**Ooh, don't like that...  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:23 PM **  
**good thing i haven't been  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:23 PM **  
**I dunno how much we're affecting their reality yet?  
I feel like we don't have a good grasp on that yet  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:24 PM **  
**I really hope we’re not  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:24 PM **  
**I really hope not  
 **  
litbrit** Today at 5:24 PM **  
**So...Elias and Jon and the Institute all have something to do with watching.  
Right?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:24 PM **  
**Yeah p much  
The statements are sort of  
Food?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**Oh. That's slightly unpleasant.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**"slightly"  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**ACTUALLY speaking of that, you need to get the police off Jon’s trail so he can safely go back to the institute for more statements  
He needs them to survive  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**And you're saying Daisy has something to do with....hunting?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:25 PM **  
**Yeah  
The hunt is ruthlessness and the chase  
Daisy says at some point that her least favorite part was catching the culprit  
It's. Violent.  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:26 PM **  
**Daisy and I made something up when we left. Nobody cares about the Magnus Institute. Except Daisy did for a bit.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:26 PM **  
**Huh  
Ok good  
Because like  
Seriously  
Also Jon didn't kill anybody  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:26 PM **  
**@CatArchivist you’re good to go back :)  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:26 PM **  
**Have we said that? I can't remember  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:26 PM **  
**Oh yeah Elias did the pipe murder  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:27 PM **  
**Yeah, he mentioned that.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:27 PM **  
**He killed leitner because lbr he's a fucking idiot  
Like what a dumbass move  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:27 PM **  
**He didn’t want leitner telling Jon he was becoming an avatar  
 _fuck you Elias we did it instead_  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:27 PM **  
**You can get in bed with these things and not even know it?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:28 PM **  
**I also think that he's keeping him in the dark on purpose for the ritual It's heavy implied that generally archivists know what the entities are  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:28 PM **  
**Yep  
Melanie with the ghost bullet is another good example; Melanie got shot by a bullet that’s slowly infecting her with/turning her into an avatar of the slaughter(edited)  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:29 PM **  
**did she get that removed yet?  
months ago can't really remember  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:30 PM **  
**I have seen kindergartens more organized than this explanation, I need you all to know that.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:31 PM **  
**thats fair  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:31 PM **  
**Listen  
Once again  
I am so tired  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:31 PM **  
**Shoot yeah did Melanie ever get taken care of?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:31 PM **  
**I am trying very hard  
I don't think we've gotten around to it yet since Jon was a _fugitive_  
Also there's so much information and there's no real way to explain it in an orderly fashion cause it's inherently convoluted  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:32 PM **  
**It was a joke.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:32 PM **  
**I don't know, I feel like you did a better job with me  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:32 PM **  
**But fair.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:32 PM **  
**I'm autistic and I am VERY TIRED  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:33 PM **  
** ~~I just dont care as much whoops  
~~  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:33 PM **  
**Ok ask more questions so I can give better answers  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:33 PM **  
**im just here for the chaos and to not be alone at whatever time it is  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:33 PM **  
** ~~I’m sorry but you actively hunted our friend so I’m gonna be a bit less receptive so sorry not sorry  
~~ [👆3]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**We owe basira an explanation I don't like breaking promises  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**That doesn’t mean we have to make it easy  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**I would like it to be easy _for me_  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**yeah but making it easy makes it faster  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**Ok fair enough  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**which means its over sooner  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:34 PM **  
**I think I've got the basics, honestly.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**We could still explain more about the fears themselves I don't feel like we covered that?  
But honestly  
You should take Daisy and just  
Leave  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**The freaky shit is more common than we think, there's 14 of them, the ones I immediately care about are the beholding watcher or whatever, because that's Jon and your freaky boss, and the hunt, because that's apparently Daisy...  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**Hey he's not my freaky boss  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**hey we do not work for the fears  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**My freaky boss is just generally mean  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:35 PM **  
**or elias  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**I work retail so  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**Same  
Retail during covid? A fucking nightmare  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**i wish i could work somehwere like the institute, do you know how hard it is to find work as a photographer?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**Oh also yeah we're in the middle of a pandemic  
Like in our world  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**Yea it sucks  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:36 PM **  
**and the Black lives matter movement  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**It's been a Year  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**ACAB  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**and All cops are bastards  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**ACAB  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**And it's only halfway through  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**ACAB  
[☝2]  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**Trust me, we have very left  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:37 PM **  
**Ok good  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**all of this is a lot of shorthad for a _very_ long message  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**I'm going to say something very fucked up  
You need to starve daisy  
Not from literal food but from the hunt  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**in a don't let her go for walkies way  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**The “good” cops get pushed out of the job and work private security or some shit. The only cops that stay employed for more than a year or two are the assholes.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**She's not fully an avatar  
She's still mostly human  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**ye  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:38 PM **  
**But the hunt is a big part of her  
And you need to ... Flush it out? I guess?  
And it's fucked up and it'll be painful  
But we saw daisy without the hunt  
And she liked herself better that way  
It'll take some time  
... a lot of time  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:40 PM **  
**i think most people are generally happier when they are 100% in control of their behaviour  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:40 PM **  
**Yeah  
And not doing monstrous things  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:40 PM **  
**yeah  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:40 PM **  
**So yeah I know it's fucked up  
Like, beyond belief  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:42 PM **  
**Huh.  
Well, you've all certainly given me a lot to think about.  
  


####  _#2020_

**PrincessFire** Today at 5:40 PM **  
**Daisy without the hunt was #struggling.  
Are we _sure_ she's not a full avatar?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:41 PM **  
**She's close but she was surviving  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:42 PM **  
**That...was not the impression I was getting, but. I guess, maybe?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:42 PM **  
**I mean she had her mind back  
I think it's like s3 Jon?  
He can survive without statements but it's hard and it feels _horrible_  
  


####  _#general_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:43 PM **  
**You're going north, right?  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:43 PM **  
**No. We're already where we're going.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:43 PM **  
**Oh ok  
I won't pry beyond that  
But like... Despite everything  
Especially ACAB  
Because... Very much ACAB  
I do wish you luck?  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:44 PM **  
 _A C A B_**  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**hi hello I'm back  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**don't trust the police  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**what did I miss?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**Hi  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**all offense intended  
[1][☝2]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**oh fuck basira's here hello  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:44 PM **  
**Uh basira convo  
Very messy  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:45 PM **  
**(Black lives fucking matter)  
  
 **litbrit** Today at 5:45 PM **  
**Okay then. My time's almost up, so I'm just gonna....go now.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:46 PM **  
**so do irish/traveler/etc lives  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:46 PM **  
**Jon is almost done eating, he'll be back soon  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:46 PM **  
**I have been forced to consume food to continue powering my feeble human shell. It was very good Martin, thank you.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**😊  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**are we just giving her unfettered server access or? should I make a role and/or channel for her? what do we want her to see  
GAY  
[2][2][2]  
  


####  _#2020_

**no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**@spooky spiral serval I think we really should limit basira  
Maybe to 2017?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**2017 makes sense  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**Cause she'll have _some_ access but not see everything  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:47 PM **  
**Name the role “ACAB jail”  
I know that she quit being a cop but... I don't 100% trust her  
[4]  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:48 PM **  
**as is right and proper  
though presumably also at least one channel where we can talk to her also? assuming we want to do that?  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:48 PM **  
**Like Ive really thought of this  
Hmm. Yeah that makes sense I guess  
  


####  _#general_

**CatArchivist** Today at 5:48 PM **  
**Whatever you all decide is best. I do think it would be best to keep her from learning too much about what the future could have been. She seemed rather keen on killing me, yes?  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 PM **  
**I've only backread a little so far but yeahhhh,  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:49 PM **  
**I don't think Basira actually. Cares about you  
Like  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 PM **  
**we don't want her Getting Ideas  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:49 PM **  
**She didn't want Daisy to kill you  
But it was about daisy, not about you  
imo  
  


####  _#acab_

**spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:49 PM  
so! new channel for new person. Sorry Basira, but we're setting boundaries.  
[😅2]  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:49 PM  
Yeah  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:50 PM  
Yeah that's probably smart  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:51 PM  
boundaries are important  
  


####  _#general_

**KeatsLover99** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**I would very much prefer if Daisy didn't kill Jon.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**As would we all  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**But in the... Other timeline. She wanted me to die, right? It would have certainly been easier for everyone.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**Uh  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**Thank you Martin, dear.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:50 PM **  
**God damn it I don't _remember_  
I'm so fucking tired  
But I don't think she did  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**"You know, it took me a really long time to even get far enough to value my own life, and I'm glad for that, because what you said is fucked, Basira."  
@CatArchivist hey jon? hey? hey jon? I'm _really proud of you_  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**Go sleep!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**Blah no it’s too early for that  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**Thank you, it's very hard to care about myself.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:51 PM **  
**Hey Jon  
Ily  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:51 PM **  
** _NO 1 GO SLEEP_  
  


 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**Martin is slowly knocking some sense into me, and so are all of you. You got it all started, which I appreciate.  
[😊3]  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**I'm really glad you're working on it. I'm happy to see it.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**I love you.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**I'm doing mt  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**BYE  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:52 PM **  
** _JON_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**in the other timeline.....before the Unknowing she didn't seem to focus on you much, after it she was mostly concerned with whether or not you were "useful"  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**J O N  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:52 PM **  
**JON(edited)  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**JON????????  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**Jon has locked himself in the bathroom  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**and weighing your value there against whether you were "too much of a monstJON  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**Omg  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**That is both unfortunate and _direly cute._  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**“ _NO 1 GO SLEEP_ ”  
@the admiral  
AND MISS THIS?? NO FUCKINF WAY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:53 PM **  
** _high five_  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**I return from food to jon being bi and I'm going to actually explode.  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:53 PM **  
***high-fives No1* not going to sleep club ftw!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**My heart is bursting I'm so happy for you two  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:53 PM **  
**IN MY DEFENSE I SAID THAT BEFORE JON DROPPED THIS BOMBSHELL  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**I'm talking to Jon through the door.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**You scored yourself a tiny little mess martin. And we all care about him SO MUCH  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**Tell him we love him(edited)  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**I'll admit. I didn't expect him to say it _here_  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:54 PM **  
**to finish my thought she was never actively pro-jon-death in the 'canon' timeline but that's not exactly high praise  
anyway HOLY FUCK  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:55 PM **  
**I got excited. I'm sorry.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:56 PM **  
**nothing to apologize about!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:56 PM **  
**It's ok!!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:56 PM **  
**Nothing to apologize for. It's very adorable, I'm happy for you.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:56 PM **  
**Srsly  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:57 PM **  
**Martin is very good at hugs so he is deterring any freaking out I might be having over being so vulnerable in front of you.  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:57 PM **  
** _nice_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:57 PM **  
**He is very very warm and soft and big.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:57 PM **  
** _JON_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:57 PM **  
**You are. I'm allowed to brag.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 5:57 PM **  
**Damn now I miss my bf  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**And I miss my datemate, too...  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**Haha and I'm single and not over my ex hahaha  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**You’re reading texts over my shoulder and you’re practically holding me. I'm allowed to be a little cheeky.  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**I have my own phone  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**my gay is big and soft and I can't hug them :(  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 5:58 PM **  
**I'm sorry about your distance from your loved ones, all. Not sorry enough to stop talking about Martin but, sorry.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 5:59 PM **  
**the good thing about being single, less people to miss when your servermates are cuddleing their so  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**Jon.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**Mahtin.  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**dgkhad;kfhfdkafdkjfd;hh  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**not trying to be a party pooper don't wsaldfjalsdfjklsdjf  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**CHEEKY  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**MAHTIN  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**MAHTIN  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**Jon you joined us!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**ONE OF US ONE OF US  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:00 PM **  
**I'm so proud of you _wipes a solitary tear_  
But I might be tearing up cause of the tiredness who knows  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**MAHTIN  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**Jon, that is _literally_ how you speak already.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**I think I'm experiencing a mood swing of some sort but I have my big big man holding me so it is ok.  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**BIG BIG MAN  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**me in the before times: can people in the fandom stop saying "mahtin" it's just how the accent works jonathan "in real life" sims himself: mahtin  
okay but is he a big boy man  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**@the admiral SAME BRAIN  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**JON YOU ARE K I L L I N G ME  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**Jon I'm going to strangle you.  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:01 PM **  
**If I'm any extra funny then that is the explanation.  
You loved me even when I was an arse, no you _won't._  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**You are the _worst_  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:02 PM **  
***ugly laughing*  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**But also yes  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**I'm sjdiejgks  
 _y'all_  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**I'm also very small and cute. Fun sized. A snack, even.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**JON  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**A SNACK  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**Cheeky  
  
 **the admiral** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**I’m just gonna. Peace out. You’re adorable but I’m missing my bf too much rn and I don’t wanna cry 🙃  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:02 PM **  
**Exceedingly.  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**Pats admiral  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**Is Jon allowed to meme? I feel like this is illegal. XDD  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**Sorry folks, I'm going to grab Jon and drag him away from his phone  
Since he is being Illegally Cute  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**You can't deny them my genius forever dear.  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**adlksfjalksdfjalksfd fuck we've infected 2017 with our 2020 memes  
  
 **CatArchivist** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**Soon I wildk  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**cross contamination  
  
 **KeatsLover99** Today at 6:03 PM **  
**I grabbed him  
Goodbye for now  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**As long as it's you, Martin. 🙂(edited)  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**bye!!!  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**Goodbye!!!  
  
 **PrincessFire** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**Bye!  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**bye!!!!!  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**Martin is the only one allowed to kidnap Jon  
because then its less kidnapping  
and more forcing him to take care of himself  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**I think I'm going to take that cue to leave too, actually  
[2][2][2][2]  
might be back later  
  
 **gay for Beholding** Today at 6:04 PM **  
**God yeah  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:05 PM **  
**hey question what is "Trust me, we have very left" supposed to mean? I'm still backreading and  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:05 PM **  
**I think it's a response to one of us (me?) saying she and daisy need to leave town  
  
 **spooky spiral serval** Today at 6:05 PM  
none us with left very  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:05 PM **  
**Nemrrmekdkawlel  
 _classic_  
Anyway  
  
 **Void the Mega Nerd** Today at 6:05 PM **  
**ihga;dfkhk  
  
 **no. 1 friebd** Today at 6:05 PM **  
**Tired  
Love y'all  
Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1BITCH [ return to text ]  
> 


End file.
